Romance à la Sauce Quileute
by Jeni Kat
Summary: Et si, après avoir été rejeté par Bella à la fin de New Moon, Jacob s'imprégné de Leah ? Et si Claire avait dix-sept ans, et qu'elle et Kim étaient amies depuis l'enfance ? Et si Embry et Angela étaient fait l'un pour l'autre ? Et si...
1. Se sentir revivre

**Disclaimer : **Tout l'univers et les personnages de Twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer!

* * *

><p><em><strong>POINT DE VUE DE JAKE :<strong>_

**Son choix était fait ! Bella m'avait clairement fait comprendre que quoi que je puisse faire, elle le choisirait _lui _! J'étais reparti en direction de la réserve sous ma forme lupine après m'être transformé suite à une altercation avec Edward, laissant la fille que j'aimais derrière moi ! Quand j'arrivais chez Sam, les garçons étaient dehors, à m'attendre. Comprenant que j'avais éclaté mes fringues en me transformant, Emily entra dans la maison et en ressortit aussitôt avec un short et un débardeur à ma taille. Je les pris dans ma gueule et alla derrière un arbre, me retransformant en humain et m'habillant du vêtement noir. Lorsque je regagnais le seuil de la maison, Paul, Sam, Jared et Embry étaient là, sans Emily qui devait encore être derrière les fourneaux. **

« Tu as parlé à Cullen ? » me demanda Paul.

« Ouais, et y avait Bella avec lui. Tenez vous bien, elle a décidé de devenir l'un d'entre eux ! » répondis-je avec dégoût.

« Quoi ? » s'écria Jared. « Tu te fous de nous ? »

« J'en ai l'air ? » grognais-je en serrant les poings.

« Sam, tu ne peux pas laisser faire ça ! » dit Paul.

« Je dois en parler avec le Conseil pour voir ce qu'il devra être fait ! Si c'est son choix, je ne crois pas que le Conseil pourra lui interdire de devenir l'un d'entre eux ! » expliqua Sam.

« Alors tu veux qu'on la laisse devenir une buveuse de sang et prendre le risque de la voir attaquer un humain ? » m'emportais-je.

« Elle ne risquera rien avec les Cullen ! » dit Sam, d'un ton trop calme.

« Tu ne peux pas dire des choses pareilles Sam ! » m'ahurissais-je.

« Jake, calmes-toi ! Rien n'a été décidé pour le moment ! » tenta de me calmer Paul.

« Je vais faire un tour ! » dis-je en courant direction la plage.

**J'entendis Embry m'appeler et Sam lui dire de me laisser. Lorsque j'arrivais à la plage de la réserve, je m'assis sur un rocher, me prenant la tête entre les mains pour tenter de me calmer. Pourquoi ne m'étais-je pas imprégné d'elle ? Ça aurait été tellement plus simple !**

_« Laisse-moi tranquille Warren ! » _

**Je connaissais cette voix ! C'était celle de Leah Clearwater ! Je ne la connaissais pas vraiment mais je la voyais souvent au lycée mais vite fait.**

_« Tu crois que tu peux me quitter comme ça Lee ? » fit une voix masculine._

_« On n'a jamais été ensemble alors laisse-moi ! » fit la voix de Leah._

**Je sentais sa peur comme si elle avait été la mienne. C'est étrange ! En attendant, Leah avait des problèmes alors je me dirigeais en direction des voix. Elle était sur la plage avec Warren Rodgers, un connard de première catégorie qui était en terminale au lycée de la réserve. Il tenait Leah fermement par le bras, qui n'arrivait pas à se défaire de l'étreinte de cet abruti. Il fit alors quelque chose qui me mit en colère. Il lâcha le bras de Leah et lui mit une gifle monumentale, la faisant tomber sur le sable.**

« HEY ! » m'écriai-je en courant vers eux.

**Je me stoppais net à l'endroit où se trouvait Leah.**

« Ne te mêles pas de ça Black, ou tu le regretteras ! » me menaça-t-il.

« Parce que tu crois que tu me fais peur, Rodgers ? » rétorquai-je en serrant les poings.

« Leah, viens ma beauté, on s'en va d'ici ! » dit-il à Leah qui s'était relevé.

« Laisse-moi tranquille Warren ! » dit Leah en me prenant le bras pour s'y accrocher.

**Ce fils à papa me toisa quelques secondes, comme s'il voulait m'impressionner, puis se retourna vers Leah :**

« Je n'en ai pas finit avec toi Leah ! On se reverra ! »

**Il partit et lorsqu'il fut loin, Leah craqua et se mit à pleurer.**

« Leah, est-ce que ça va ? » demandai-je sans la regarder, me focalisant sur la silhouette de Warren qui s'éloignait de plus en plus.

« Oui…merci…d'être intervenu…Jacob… » sanglota-t-elle.

« Tu veux que je te ramène chez toi ? » proposai-je.

« Oui ! » souffla-t-elle en séchant ses larmes.

**Je posais mes yeux sur elle, et lorsque sa respiration fut de nouveau normale, elle leva la tête vers moi et nos yeux se croisèrent. Soudain, une chaleur m'envahit. Une chaleur inconnue jusque là. Mon cœur se mit à battre comme jamais auparavant, et tout ce qui m'entourait avait subitement disparu. Je venais de m'imprégner de Leah Clearwater ! Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Leah, et je sentis un sourire se former sur les miennes.**

« Arrête de me regarder comme ça s'il te plaît ! » dit-elle en rougissant.

« Pourquoi ? » demandai-je d'une voix rauque. _« C'est moi qui vient de parler comme ça ? »_

« Parce qu'aucun garçon ne m'a jamais regardé comme ça en dehors de… laisse tomber ! » se reprit-elle.

**Je ne dis rien, même si je savais qu'elle parlait de Sam.**

« On y va ? » questionnai-je.

**Elle fit _« oui »_ de la tête et je la ramenais chez elle à pied. J'avais laissé ma voiture chez mon père alors je n'avais pas trop le choix. Arrivé devant chez elle, on s'arrêta devant la porte et avant de rentrer à l'intérieur, elle me regarda et elle me dit :**

« On se verra au lycée demain ! »

« Avec plaisir ! » acquiesçai-je.

**Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds, posa ses mains sur mes larges épaules et déposa ses lèvres sur ma joue. Mon cœur fit un triple salto dans ma poitrine.**

« Merci pour tout Jacob ! » murmura-t-elle à mon oreille.

**Ce murmure à peine audible avait déclenché des vibrations dans tout mon être. Je la regardais dans les yeux et lui dit :**

« Appelles-moi Jake ! »

**Elle me sourit puis ouvrit la porte de chez elle, et y entra, refermant derrière elle. Je retournais chez moi, un sourire niais sur le visage, et lorsque j'arrivais devant mon garage, Embry m'y attendait.**

« Jake, enfin t'es là ! » dit-il, soulagé.

« Quoi ? Il s'est passé quelque chose ? » m'inquiétais-je.

« Non, tout le monde va bien. Je m'inquiétais pour toi. T'es parti en colère tout à l'heure et j'avais peur qu'il te soit arrivé quelque chose ! » me dit-il.

« Je vais bien Embry ! » lui assurai-je en souriant.

**Je lui donnais une tape amicale sur l'épaule et entra dans mon garage pour terminer mon petit bolide. Je me surpris en me mettant à siffloter, mais le plus surpris devait être Embry car il m'interpella en disant :**

_« Jake, t'es sûr que tu te sens bien ? »_

**Je lui fis face et lui avoua :**

« Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi bien de toute ma vie ! »

« Attends, il y a moins d'une heure, tu venais d'apprendre que ta meilleure amie, la fille dont tu es amoureux veut devenir une sangsue, et maintenant je te retrouve tout joyeux. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? » demanda-t-il.

« J'étais à la plage, et je me suis imprégné ! » répondis-je en prenant une clé à molette.

« Quoi ? Mais c'est génial ! Et qui est-ce ? » questionna-t-il.

« Leah ! » avouai-je.

« Leah ? Leah ? Oh, Nom d'une souris en patin ! Leah Clearwater ! Tu t'es imprégné de Leah Clearwater ! » s'écria-t-il.

« Et alors ? » fis-je en haussant des épaules.

« T'es au courant que c'est l'ex de Sam ? Celle avec qui il était avant de s'imprégner d'Emily ? » demanda-t-il.

« Et après ? »

**Il me regardait avec des yeux ronds, comme si j'étais devenu fou.**

« Et après ? Mais Sam va devenir fou furieux quand il va savoir que tu t'es imprégné de son ex. Tu sais très bien qu'il est encore amoureux d'elle malgré son imprégnation pour Emily ! » expliqua-t-il.

« Et alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'il va me faire ? Me tuer parce que j'ai eu le bonheur de m'imprégner de Leah ? Mais enfin Embry, tu ne te rends pas compte. Je me suis imprégné. J'ai trouvé ma moitié ! » dis-je en souriant.

« Tu la croise tous les jours au lycée, et tu ne t'es jamais imprégné d'elle. Pourquoi maintenant ? » s'étonna-t-il.

« Tu nous as déjà vu nous regarder dans le blanc de l'œil ? » demandai-je.

« Tu marques un point ! » soupira-t-il.

« Je me fiche de ce que Sam pourra dire. Je me suis imprégné de Leah, et demain j'ai bien l'intention de lui parler au lycée et de l'inviter à sortir ! » avouai-je.

« Ça finira mal ! » marmonna Embry.

**Je le laissais divaguer et allumer ma radio. Aussitôt, _Uprising _de _Muse_ retentit et je me suis mis à chanter doucement tout en me glissant sous ma voiture, et entreprit mes bidouillages. Le tout, en pensant à Leah !**

_**Le soir.**_

**J'avais appris la bonne nouvelle à mon père, et il m'avait félicité, en me disant également de ne pas m'en faire pour Sam. Avant d'aller me coucher, je demandais à mon père :**

« Je sais que vous vous êtes réunis aujourd'hui, et je n'ai pas parlé à Sam depuis tout à l'heure. Qu'avez-vous décidé pour Bella ? »

« Nous devons avant tout nous entretenir avec Carlisle pour en savoir un peu plus. Nous prendrons une décision une fois que ce sera fait ! » répondit-il.

« Si c'est vraiment ce qu'elle veut, alors laissez-la devenir comme eux. Comme elle me la si bien fait remarquer, c'est son choix ! » avouai-je. « Bonne nuit papa ! »

« Bonne nuit mon fils ! »

**Je partis dans ma chambre pour dormir un peu avant que mon tour de patrouille ne commence.**

_**POINT DE VUE DE LEAH :**_

**Ma journée avait mal commencée, et elle s'était dégradée avec Warren qui refusait de me lâcher. Non mais qu'est-ce qu'il croyait ? Que je lui appartenais ? Ce n'est pas parce que j'avais accepté de lui dire bonjour au lycée et de manger à sa table à lui et à toute sa clique de basketteur sans cervelle qu'il avait tous les droits sur moi. Et c'est là que l'impensable arriva. Jacob Black était venu prendre ma défense lorsque Warren m'avait giflé à m'en faire tomber par terre. Jacob avait fait face à Warren et après que ce dernier fut parti, quelque chose d'étrange s'était produit lorsque j'avais croisé le regard de Jacob. C'est comme si je revivais à nouveau, comme si, mon cœur blessé et meurtri allait guérir. Depuis que Sam m'avait plaqué sans une explication pour se mettre avec ma cousine, Emily Young, tout mon monde s'était effondré, encore plus lorsque mon père est mort d'une crise cardiaque il y a à peine quelques jours. Quand Jacob m'a raccompagné chez moi, et que je l'ai remercié en déposant un baiser sur sa joue, j'avais été frappé d'une décharge électrique qui avait parcouru tout mon corps. Cette sensation était agréable. J'étais rentré chez moi et je vis ma mère préparer le repas pour ce soir. Je m'approchais d'elle et la prit dans mes bras.**

« Coucou maman ! » souriais-je.

« Leah, où étais-tu ? » me demanda-t-elle.

« A la plage ! » répondis-je. « J'ai des devoirs à terminer ! »

**Je l'embrassais sur la joue et sortis de la cuisine. En chemin, je croisais mon petit frère Seth.**

« Salut petit tête ! » dis-je en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

« Arrête ! » grogna-t-il.

« Pas la peine de t'énerver ! » lui dis-je en touchant sa joue.

**Il était brûlant de fièvre !**

« Tu es brûlant ! » remarquai-je en lui touchant le front. « Est-ce que ça va Seth ? »

« Ouais, je vais bien ! » répondit-il avant d'aller dans le salon.

**Bizarre ! Je montais dans ma chambre et m'attelais à mon devoir de math. Je l'avais terminé rapidement mais j'avais eu plus de mal avec mon DM de biologie ! Lorsque j'eu finis de me prendre la tête avec l'évolution des tortues, je préparais mon sac pour demain, et j'entendis la voix de ma mère crier :**

_« LEAH, A TABLE ! »_

« J'ARRIVE ! »

**Je descendis dans la cuisine où la table était mise et les assiettes remplis de nourriture. Seth mangeait sans appétit, ce qui est curieux parce que d'habitude il dévorait tout ce que maman cuisinait. Il était comme ça depuis que mon père était mort mais jamais je ne l'avais vu aussi, indifférent à la nourriture.**

« Maman, je n'ai pas très faim. Je peux monter me coucher ? » demanda mon frère.

« Tu peux ! » accepta ma mère.

**Il se leva difficilement et monta dans sa chambre. Je me tournais vers ma mère qui avait les traits du visage marqués par l'inquiétude.**

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec Seth ? » lui demandai-je.

« Rien de grave ma chérie. Il a dû attraper froid, rien de plus ! » répondit-elle avec un sourire.

**Sourire forcé cela dit. Je n'en croyais pas un mot ! Elle savait quelque chose et elle me le cachait, ainsi qu'à Seth. Je décidais de lui poser la question un peu plus tard, donc je terminais mon repas et aidait ma mère à ranger la cuisine.**

« Bonne nuit maman ! » dis-je une fois terminé.

« Bonne nuit ma chérie ! »

**Je montais dans ma chambre, pris mon pyjama en coton rose et alla dans la salle de bain pour me brosser les dents. Une fois habillée pour la nuit, je ressortis de la salle d'eau après m'être brossé les dents et reparti dans ma chambre mais j'interceptais ma mère qui était au téléphone. Je descendis prudemment les escaliers pour me retrouver à mi-chemin, et écouter attentivement la conversation.**

_« Mais puisque je te le dis Billy. Seth montre tous les symptômes, et il n'est pas loin d'éclater ! » … « Quil Ateara ? Lui aussi ? » … « Ah bon ? Et qu'est-ce que c'est ? » … « Tu en es sûr ? » … « Mais Sam va être en colère quand il va savoir ça ? » … « D'accord, très bien ! » … « Bonne nuit Billy ! »_

**Je remontais dans ma chambre en faisant attention de ne pas me faire repérer par ma mère. Une fois dans ma chambre, je fermais la porte et repensais à la conversation que je venais d'entendre. Que nous cachait ma mère à mon frère et moi ? Et qu'est-ce que Sam et Quil avaient à voir là dedans ? C'était vraiment bizarre cette histoire ! Au moment où j'allais me mettre dans mon lit, j'entendis la voix de Seth crier :**

_« AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH ! »_

**Je filais dans sa chambre et je le trouvais en train de se tordre de douleur sur son lit. J'allais à ses côtés et tentais de le calmer.**

« Seth, Seth qu'est-ce que tu as ? » demandai-je en le tenant par les bras.

« J'AI MAL ! » hurla-t-il.

**Il était bouillant de fièvre. Tout à coup, il se mit à trembler de tous ses membres, ce qui m'inquiétait.**

_« Leah, écarte-toi de lui ! »_

**Je me retournais et vis Paul entrer dans la chambre de mon frère. Il prit Seth dans ses bras et l'entraîna hors de la maison. Je le suivis dehors mais ma mère tenta de m'en empêcher.**

« Non Leah ! Ne te mêle pas de ça ! » m'ordonna-t-elle.

« Pousse-toi ! Je veux voir mon frère ! » contrai-je en réussissant à me défaire de son emprise.

« LEAH ! » me cria ma mère.

**Je sortis de la maison et suivis les cris de mon frère. Il était en train de se torde de douleur, pendant que Paul était devant lui, calme comme un Maître Jedi, pas loin des bois qui ornaient notre maison.**

« Allez Seth ! Laisse éclater ta colère ! » lui dit Paul.

« Laisse-moi ! » grinça Seth.

« Allez mon vieux ! Montre-moi que t'es un mec et arrête de geindre comme une fillette de douze ans. Tu crois que ton père aurait voulut voir son unique fils se comporter comme une lopette ? » persista Paul.

« LA FERME ! » hurla Seth.

« C'est ça, énerve toi. Mets-toi en colère une bonne fois pour toute ! » le poussa Paul.

« ARRÊTE ! » lui somma Seth.

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu vas me faire, hein ? Me frapper ? Et bien vas-y ! Pense à Sam qui a brisé le cœur de ta sœur en se mettant avec ta propre cousine, à ton père qui vous a abandonné tous les trois ! » poursuivit Paul.

« TAIS-TOI ! » cria Seth. « AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH ! »

**Et là, mon frère disparu, laissant place à un énorme loup de couleur sable. Je regardais Paul et je vis qu'un loup gris avait prit sa place aussi. C'est quoi ce bordel ?**


	2. Nouveaux dans la meute

**Disclaimer : **Tout l'univers et les personnages de Twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer!

* * *

><p><em><strong>POINT DE VUE DE JAKE :<strong>_

**Je fus réveillé en sursaut par deux hurlements. Deux personnes avaient mutés ! Je sortis de ma chambre et je croisais mon père qui me dit :**

« Quil et Seth ont mutés ! »

**Je sortis à vitesse grand V de chez moi, alla dans le bois, enleva mon short que j'attachais à la cordelette sur mon mollet et me transformais. Aussitôt, j'entendis la voix de Seth qui paniquait.**

_« C'est quoi ce bordel ? Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai des pattes ? » s'énerva-t-il._

_« Calmes-toi Seth ! On va tout t'expliquer ! » le rassura Paul._

_« Jake, t'es là ? » me demanda Sam._

_« Oui ! » répondis-je simplement._

_« Va chez Quil ! Embry tente de le calmer avec Jared ! Je vais rester avec Paul et tenter de calmer Seth ! Dès que Quil se sera reprit, venez chez Emily ! » ordonna-t-il. _

_« Oui patron ! » ironisai-je en courant chez Quil._

**Les voix de Jared et de mes deux meilleurs potes retentirent dans ma tête.**

_« Je savais que les légendes étaient vraies. Trop cool ! » s'enthousiasma Quil._

_« Ne t'emballe pas trop mon pote ! » fit Embry._

_« Embry ? C'est toi ? » demanda Quil._

_« Et ouais ! L'autre bouffon à côté de moi c'est Jared ! » répondit Embry._

_« Tu sais ce qu'il te dit le bouffon ? » grogna Jared._

_« Vous avez finit de vous comporter comme des gamins de dix ans ? » soupirai-je en arrivant devant ces trois zozos._

_« Jake ? Toi aussi ? Cool ! » ria Quil._

_« Puisque Quil le prend aussi bien, direction chez Emily ! » dis-je en partant le premier._

**Les trois autres me suivirent de près et Quil n'arrêtait pas de courir comme un petit fou en remuant la queue.**

_« Qui aurait cru que Quil serait aussi content d'être une énorme boule de poil ! » ricana Jared._

**Je levais les yeux au ciel et nous arrivions au même instant chez Emily. Seth, Sam et Paul étaient déjà là. Seul Paul était sous sa forme humaine. Pendant que Sam parlait à Quil et Seth, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de penser à Leah ! J'allais derrière un buisson pour me retransformer et me changer quand le visage de Leah me revint en plein dans la tête.**

_« Jake, arrête ! » me conseilla Embry._

**Trop tard ! Je repensais à ma rencontre avec Leah sur la plage cet après-midi et à mon imprégnation !**

_« QUOI ? » cria la voix de Sam dans nos têtes._

**Je repris forme humaine aussitôt et mis mon short. Quand je retournais vers les autres, Sam sortit de l'opposé des bois qui ornait la maison d'Emily, visiblement très en colère. Je gardais le visage serein et je me mis à côté d'Embry. Seth et Quil avaient reprit leur forme humaine et avaient mis un short donnait par Emily.**

« Tu te moques de moi Jake ? » grogna Sam.

« Non Sam ! Je me suis imprégné de Leah pas plus tard que cet après-midi ! » répondis-je calmement.

« Qu'est-ce que Leah en dit ? » demanda Paul.

« Je ne lui en ai pas encore parlé ! » répondis-je, toujours en train de soutenir le regard de Sam.

« Et elle n'en saura rien. Je t'interdis de lui parler de ça Jacob, tu m'entends ? » m'ordonna Sam.

**Mon sang bouillonna ! Je vis du coin de l'œil que Paul et Jared ne comprenaient pas Sam, et Embry retenait son souffle.**

« T'es en train de m'interdire de voir mon imprégné ? Ecoute-moi bien Sam, ce n'est pas parce que tu es le chef de la meute que tu as le droit de m'imposer ça ! » rétorquai-je.

« On pari ? » me défit-il.

« Ah ouais ? Amuse-toi et je file direct voir les Anciens pour réclamer ce qui m'est dû ! » dis-je d'un ton hargneux.

**Bizarrement il ne dit rien.**

« Ça te plaît peut-être de contrôler ce qu'on peut ou pas faire, mais tu ne contrôleras pas ce que je ressens pour Leah. Je ne pourrai pas rester loin d'elle. Je ressens déjà les effets de l'imprégnation Sam, et je n'ai pas envie de les combattre. J'accepte l'imprégnation pleinement ! » avouai-je.

« Jacob, tu ne t'approches pas de Leah, c'est clair ? » fit-il.

**J'avais une envie folle de lui mettre mon poing dans la figure. Alpha ou pas !**

_« ET QU'EST-CE QUI TE DONNE LE DROIT DE LUI DIRE CE QU'IL DOIT FAIRE OU PAS ? »_

**Leah ! Mon cœur se réchauffa lorsque je la vis approcher à grand pas de Sam. Elle était dans un très joli pyjama en coton rose. Elle poussa Sam de toutes ses forces avec ses mains, le regard noir de colère.**

« Lee, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » demanda Sam.

« Ne m'appelles pas _Lee_. Tu as perdu ce droit le jour où tu m'as plaquée pour ça ! » contra-t-elle en montrant Emily du doigt qui était sur le perron de sa maison.

**Sam et Leah se faisaient face pour la première fois depuis que Sam s'était imprégné d'Emily.**

« Alors c'est pour ça que tu m'as quitté. Tu t'es imprégné d'elle ! » comprit Leah.

« Oui ! » répondit simplement Sam.

« Est-ce que t'as essayé de la combattre au moins ? » demanda Leah. « Réponds-moi en toute franchise : est-ce qu t'as essayé de la combattre ? »

« Oui j'ai essayé, mais je n'ai pas pu rester loin d'Emily sans mourir à petit feu ! » avoua Sam.

« T'as essayé, et tu m'as brisé de l'intérieur Sam. Tu ne me briseras pas cette fois, parce que tu n'as pas le droit d'interdire à quelqu'un de ne pas me voir. J'ai assez souffert, et maintenant que j'ai enfin une chance d'être vraiment heureuse, je vais tenter le coup, parce que d'après ce que m'a raconté mon père, l'imprégnation c'est pour la vie ! » dit Leah.

**Emily était en pleurs, Sam le regard triste, et Leah affichait un sourire comme si elle avait gagné une bataille.**

« Leah, si je fais ça c'est pour te protéger ! » dit Sam.

« Me protéger ? Mais me protéger de quoi ? Tu as peur qu'il m'arrive la même chose qu'à Emily ? Tu penses que Jake ne saura pas se contrôler comme tu l'as fais ? Arrête de te prendre pour le centre du monde Samuel Uley, et reste en dehors de ma vie une bonne fois pour toute ! » répliqua Leah avant de me regarder.

**Je ne savais pas quoi lui dire.**

« On peut parler tous les deux ? En privé ? » me demanda-t-elle.

**Je ne répondis pas et me contentais de lui sourire. Je m'approchais d'elle et lui pris la main, ignorant un grognement de Sam. Cinq minutes plus tard, Leah et moi étions assis sur un rocher de la plage de la réserve. **

« Tu comptais m'en parler ? » me demanda-t-elle, brisant le silence qui régnait autour de nous.

« Oui, mais je réfléchissais à la meilleure façon de te le dire ! » répondis-je sincèrement.

« Et tu avais l'intention d'obéir à Sam ? Sur le fait qu'il t'interdise de m'approcher ? » demanda-t-elle de nouveau.

« Aucune chance ! Il peut m'ordonner tout ce qu'il veut mais pas ça ! » dis-je en tournant ma tête vers elle.

**Mon regard plongea dans le sien. Sa tête était posée sur ses genoux qu'elle avait remontés contre sa poitrine. Elle se redressa et s'avança vers moi avant de poser sa main sur ma joue, sans me lâcher du regard. **

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais Leah ? » questionnai-je d'une voix basse.

« J'ai une chance d'être pleinement heureuse, et je vais saisir cette chance ! » me dit-elle sur le même ton que moi.

**Elle se rapprocha lentement de mon visage et je fis pareil, jusqu'à ce que nos lèvres se touchent. Nos lèvres bougèrent au même rythme puis Leah se détacha, à mon grand regret. **

« C'était ton premier baiser ? » me demanda-t-elle, un sourire en coin.

« Euh…je...en faites…euh… » bégayai-je.

**Elle se mit à rire de mon embarras.**

« Mais il ne faut pas être gêné mon petit Jacob. Je vais vite faire de toi un pro du bécotage ! » me dit-elle avant de m'embrasser à pleine bouche.

**Sa langue força l'entrée de ma bouche et je ne pu retenir un grognement lorsque sa langue toucha la mienne. Nos langues s'entremêlèrent dans un ballet sensuel et les mains de Leah fourragèrent dans mes cheveux, me rapprochant un peu plus contre elle. Le besoin d'air se fit sentir et on se sépara, haletant.**

« Wow ! » fut tout ce que je trouvais à dire.

**Leah ria devant mon air béat mais elle laissa échapper un bâillement qu'elle tenta de cacher avec sa main. Cette fois, c'est moi qui riais.**

« Je vais te ramener ! » dis-je, amusé.

« D'accord ! » acquiesça-t-elle.

**On se leva mais je ne voulais pas la laisser marcher alors je la pris dans mes bras comme une mariée et elle entoura mon cou de ses petits bras en me souriant. Je ne perdis pas une minute de plus et couru jusqu'à la maison des Clearwater, et j'y arrivé rapidement. Lorsque je m'arrêtais devant la porte d'entrée, je posais mes yeux sur Leah et je vis qu'elle dormait. Un sourire s'étira sur mes lèvres et j'ouvris la porte de chez elle où Sue arriva, telle une tornade. Je la calmais en lui expliquant la situation et elle m'indiqua la chambre de Leah pour que je l'y dépose.**

_**POINT DE VUE DE QUIL :**_

**J'avais muté en loup ! Je m'étais transformé en un putain de loup ! Trop cool, en plus je retrouve mes deux meilleurs potes ! En attendant, il y a de l'eau dans le gaz. Leah était plutôt effrayante quand elle se mettait en colère. Cela faisait cinq minutes qu'elle et Jake étaient partis, et Sam n'avait toujours pas dit un mot.**

« Arrête de te mettre dans cet état Sam. Jake a raison, tu n'as pas le droit de lui interdire de voir son imprégné, et le Conseil ne te l'autorisera pas ! » dit Paul.

« Tu prends le partie de Jake ? » s'étonna Sam.

« Absolument. Ne t'en prends pas à Jake parce qu'il s'est imprégné de Leah. Tu t'es imprégné d'Emily, alors restes-en là et laisses-les vivre leur histoire ! » lui conseilla Paul.

« Et si on arrêtait de parler de ça et qu'on formait nos louveteaux ? » suggéra Jared.

« Louveteaux toi-même ! » rétorquai-je.

« C'est une façon de parler ! » dit Jared.

« Embry, emmène Quil et Seth à l'intérieur, ils doivent avoir faim ! » lui dit Sam.

**Embry nous fit signe de le suivre mais alors que Seth passait devant Paul, ce dernier le retint en lui disant :**

« Excuse-moi pour ce que je t'ai dis sur ton père. Je voulais que tu te mettes en colère pour la transformation ! »

« Excuses acceptées ! » répondit Seth.

**Une fois à l'intérieur, un plat de muffins était sur la table, et mon ventre ainsi que celui de Seth se mit à grogner de faim.**

« Désolé ! » s'excusa Seth.

« Tu n'as pas à t'excuser Seth. Servez-vous ! » nous dit Emily.

**Je pris un muffin, tout comme Seth et Embry. Hum, que c'était bon !**

« Comment ça se fait que j'ai autant faim ? » demandai-je.

« C'est comme ça quand on est un loup. L'appétit se multiplie à cause des calories que tu perds en te transformant ! » répondit Embry.

**Sam, Paul et Jared entrèrent dans la maison.**

« Vous n'irez pas en cours tant que vous ne saurez pas vous contrôler ! » nous dit Sam.

« Vous risqueriez de blesser quelqu'un sans vous en rendre compte, il vous faut donc contrôler votre colère ! » expliqua Paul.

« Oh, ok ! » acquiesça Seth.

« Ça ne vous emmerde pas plus que ça de manquer l'école ? » s'étonna Sam.

« Sam, un garçon normalement constitué n'aime pas l'école ! Seth et moi ne faisons pas exception à la règle ! » dis-je en souriant.

« Ouais, c'est pour ça que t'es l'intello de service ! » se moqua Embry.

« Avec ma mère, j'ai intérêt à ramener des bonnes notes si je ne veux pas être privé de sortie ! » râlai-je.

« Pauvre Quil ! » me charria Jared.

**L'arrivée de Jake coupa court à leur divagation.**

« Embry, faut qu'on aille patrouiller ! » le pressa Jake.

« Où est Leah ? » demanda Sam, sur un ton autoritaire.

« A ton avis Sherlock ? Elle est chez elle ! » répondit Jake.

« Attrape Jake ! » lui dit Embry en lui lançant une brioche qu'il rattrapa sans difficulté.

**Il la mit dans sa bouche aussitôt.**

« Les garçons, combien de fois je dois vous répéter de ne pas jouer avec la nourriture ? » soupira Emily.

« Désolé Em' ! » s'excusa Jake.

« Hey, vous allez où ? » leur demandai-je.

« On va patrouiller ! Viens si tu veux, comme ça on te montre ce qu'il faut faire ! » m'invita Embry.

« Et plutôt deux fois qu'une ! » m'exprimai-je en prenant une troisième brioche avant de sortir avec mes potes.

**Je les suivis dans la forêt quand je les vis enlever leur short. Je fermais les yeux et m'écriai :**

« Vous n'avez aucune pudeur ma parole ! »

« Tu t'y habitueras ! » ricana Embry.

« Laisse ton short près du buisson et pour te transformer, pense à quelque chose qui te mets en colère ! » me dit Jake.

**Je rouvris les yeux et à la place de Jake et Embry je vis deux loups, un gris et un marron. J'allais derrière un arbre, enleva mon short et pensais à quelque chose qui me mettrais en colère. Sean Baker ! Je détestais ce type. Aussitôt, mon corps se mit à trembler et j'explosais sous ma forme de loup.**

_« Mais c'est qu'il est doué notre petit ! » ricana la voix d'Embry._

_« On peut savoir pourquoi tu déteste Sean ? Mise à part qu'il fait partie de l'équipe de basket et que c'est un connard comme Warren ! » demanda Jake._

**Je ne pouvais pas leur en parler, même si c'était mes potes. Comment leur dire que ce salaud sortait avec la fille qui me faisait rêver ?**

_« T'es amoureux de Claire ? » s'écria Embry._

**Le rire de Jake résonna dans ma tête. Mais comment ils savent ça ?**

_« On lit dans nos pensées communes andouille ! » s'esclaffa Jake._

**Et merde !**

_« Alors comme ça t'en pince pour la fille la plus populaire du lycée ! » fit remarquer Embry._

_« L'une des filles les plus populaires. T'as oublié que Kim est tout aussi canon que Claire ! » dit Jake._

_« Si Leah t'entend parler comme ça ! » ria Embry._

_« En parlant de Leah, je suis à cent pour cent avec toi mon pote ! » dis-je à Jake._

_« Je te soutiens aussi ! » affirma Embry._

**Soudain, un flot d'image concernant Jake se mit à valser dans ma tête. Et une image en particulier retint mon attention et celle d'Embry ! Jake et Leah qui s'embrassaient !**

_« Hey hey, t'as pas perdu de temps mon pote ! » dit Embry._

_« C'est elle qui m'a embrassé ! » avoua Jake._

**Embry et moi éclations de rire !**

_« Hey Quil, pourquoi tu ne dis pas à Claire ce que tu ressens pour elle ? » me demanda Jake._

_« Pour lui briser le cœur si jamais je m'imprégnais d'une autre fille ? Non merci ! » répondis-je._

_« Tant tu t'imprègneras d'elle ! » dit Embry._

_« Ne me donne pas de fausse joie ! » rétorquai-je._

**Jacob mit fin au débat et lui et Embry m'expliquèrent comment fonctionnait les patrouilles !**

_**POINT DE VUE DE RACHEL :**_

**J'étais revenue à La Push il y a deux jours et j'avais emménagé dans mon nouvel appartement. Demain, je ferai mes premiers pas en tant qu'enseignante de littérature au lycée de la réserve. Mon père et mon frère ne savaient pas que j'étais rentré, mais je le leur dirais demain. Je verrai sans doute mon frère au lycée, et mon père j'irai le voir après les cours. Demain est une dure journée qui m'attends !**


	3. La nouvelle prof

**Disclaimer : **Tout l'univers et les personnages de Twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer!

* * *

><p><em><strong>POINT DE VUE DE PAUL :<strong>_

**Après les évènements de la veille, me voilà devant mon armoire en train de chercher quoi mettre pour une nouvelle journée au purgatoire. Je hais le lycée, mais ça ne m'empêche pas d'avoir des bonnes notes. _En même temps mon petit père, si tu veux avoir ton diplôme dans trois mois, t'as pas le choix ! _Je laissais ma conscience parler toute seule et je pris un jean délavé, un haut à capuche noir, mes TN blanches et ma veste en cuir. Une fois habillé, je me regardais dans le miroir de mon armoire que j'avais refermé et étudiais mon allure. La classe ! Avec mes cheveux encore mouillés, je vais toutes les faire craquer, même si j'ai arrêté de me comporter comme un coureur de jupon depuis que j'étais un loup car je ne voulais pas risquer de blesser qui que ce soit, et puis j'attends aussi de trouver celle qu'il me faut.**

_« PAUL, JARED EST LÀ, MON TRÉSOR ! » fit la voix de ma mère._

**Je lâchais un grognement quand je l'entendis m'appeler _mon trésor._ Je déteste ce surnom et elle le sait très bien. Je pris mon sac de cours et descendis, où ma mère avait laissé la porte ouverte. **

« Maman, arrête de m'appeler _mon trésor_. Les autres vont le savoir et ils vont me faire chier pendant longtemps ! » lui dis-je.

« Tu préfères que je t'appelles _mon louveteau _? » demanda-t-elle en souriant.

« Maman ! » soupirai-je.

« D'accord, je ne le ferai plus, désolé ! Ton père et moi risquons de rentrer tard ce soir alors, je te préparerais un plat de lasagne que je laisserai dans le four une fois cuit ! Maintenant, file en cours et surveilles ton langage Paul Meraz ! » me réprimanda-t-elle.

**Je chapardai deux cookies aux pépites de chocolat sur la table de la cuisine, fit une bise à ma mère et sortit de la maison pour rejoindre Jared dans sa voiture, une Mustang de 1967 que son père a fait restaurer entièrement.**

« Tiens ! » dis-je à mon meilleur pote en lui tendant mon deuxième cookie.

« Merci _mon trésor _! » ricana-t-il en fourrant le cookie dans sa bouche.

« Connard ! » grimaçai-je alors qu'il mit le moteur en route.

**Cinq minutes plus tard, nous arrivions pile à l'heure. On descendit de la voiture ensemble et partions pour notre premier cours de la journée : littérature. J'assure dans cette matière, ce qui étonne les gars de la meute quand je ramène un A à une interro. Quand Jared et moi arrivions devant la salle de classe, Leah était coincé entre Warren Rodgers, Sean Baker et Matthew Hamilton. D'un seul et même regard, Jared et moi décidions d'intervenir.**

« Ton garde du corps n'est pas là Leah, alors arrête de faire comme si tu étais capable de nous dire _non_ et reviens avec moi ! Sinon il arrivera malheur à ton petit frère adoré ! » menaça Warren en caressant le visage de Leah du bout des doigts.

« Ne me touche pas ! » répliqua-t-elle en repoussant la main de Warren.

« Tu viens de commettre une erreur ma poupée ! » dit Warren en levant la main vers Leah.

**Jared fut plus rapide que moi et agrippa le poignet de Warren, et j'attirais Leah vers moi.**

« Ne t'approche pas de Leah, sinon tu le regretteras ! » dit Jared en l'éloignant.

**Ses deux gorilles se placèrent derrière lui, et ricanaient.**

« Mêlez vous de vos affaires vous deux ! » nous dit-il.

« C'est une menace ? » demandai-je, un sourire en coin.

« Absolument ! Leah est à moi et à personne d'autres ! » affirma-t-il.

**La sonnerie retentit et les élèves entrèrent dans leur salle de classe.**

« Viens Lee ! » lui dis-je en l'entraînant à l'intérieur de la salle de littérature.

**Je nous dirigeais vers deux tables au fond de la salle et Leah s'assit devant Jared et moi.**

« Merci les gars ! » souffla-t-elle en posant son sac sur le bureau.

« Jake nous a demandé de veiller sur toi quand il n'est pas là ! » avoua Jared.

« Il va venir aujourd'hui ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Il commence les cours à dix heures ! » répondis-je.

_« Asseyez-vous tout le monde ! » fit une voix féminine._

**Je regardais vers le tableau et je vis le dos de la prof. Elle écrivit son nom à la craie blanche sur l'énorme tableau de la classe et pendant ce temps, je demandais à Jared doucement :**

« On n'était pas censé avoir un homme comme prof ? »

« Il a été muté à Los Angeles le mois dernier ! » répondit-il sur le même ton que moi.

**Je m'assis sur ma chaise sans quitter la silhouette de rêve de cette femme. Lorsqu'elle se retourna, nos regards se croisèrent et mon monde cessa de fonctionner. Je sentis le manque d'air m'envahir, et une chaleur intense me parcourir tout le corps. Oh merde !**

« Ne me dis pas que tu viens de t'imprégner de la prof ? » chuchota Jared, essayant de ne pas rire.

**La prof reprit contenance et dit d'une voix assurée :**

« Bonjour à tous ! Je suis la remplaçante de Monsieur Connors pour le reste de l'année. Je m'appelle Rachel Black ! »

**J'avalais ma salive de travers au nom de _Black_, et Jared dû me tapoter le dos pour m'aider à reprendre mon souffle.**

« La sœur de Jake ! Quand il va savoir ça, je ne donne pas chère de ta peau ! » ricana doucement Jared.

« Ta gueule ! » marmonnai-je.

« Mademoiselle Black ? »

**Qu'est-ce qu'il va encore dire ce connard de Warren ?**

« Je vous écoute ! » dit-elle.

« Vous serez là que pour la fin de l'année ou, pour toutes les autres années aussi ? Non parce que si c'est le cas, je veux bien rater ma dernière année rien que pour vous revoir ! » piailla-t-il.

**Quel connard !**

« Quel est votre nom Monsieur… » demanda Rachel.

« Warren Rodgers ! » répondit-il.

« Et bien, Monsieur Rodgers, étant donné votre remarque si délicate envers moi, je veux sur mon bureau demain matin une dissertation sur le sujet suivant : _'Comment un élève doit se comporter envers son professeur ?' _Le devoir devra faire une double-page entière, et soignez la présentation ! » ordonna-t-elle.

**Toute la classe éclata de rire devant la tête que faisait Warren. Son visage se renfrogna et il dit, sûr de lui :**

« Je ne la ferai pas ! »

« Libre à vous, mais si vous ne la faites pas, vous écoperez de deux heures de retenus durant un mois entier et ce, en compagnie du proviseur ! A vous de voir : la dissertation, ou le mois entier de retenue avec le proviseur, et j'oubliais, ça se passera évidement durant vos entraînements ! » expliqua-t-elle.

« Vous n'avez pas le droit de faire ça ! » contra-t-il.

« Vous voulez parier ? » répliqua-t-elle. « Si demain matin je n'ai pas le devoir sur mon bureau, ce sera un mois entier de retenue pendant les heures d'entraînements ! »

**Sur ces jolies paroles qui résonnaient à mes oreilles comme une mélodie, elle retourna derrière son bureau et s'assit sur la chaise. Durant les cinq minutes qui suivirent, elle fit l'appel puis elle dit :**

« Pour ce premier cours, je ne vais pas continuer ce que vous avez fait avec Monsieur Connors. Je vais vous demander de m'écrire une petite dissertation, mais sur vous ! »

« Sur nous ? » demanda Leah.

« Exactement Mademoiselle Clearwater ! Ecrivez ce qui vous passe par la tête, vos centre d'intérêts, votre vie quoi, sans trop entrer dans les détails non plus, et vos projets pour l'avenir. Vous avez un projet professionnel ? Alors je veux savoir ce que c'est. Vous avez les deux heures de cours pour le faire, et prenez votre temps ! Au boulot ! » dit-elle.

**Tout le monde s'exécuta en sortant de quoi écrire, sauf les trois abrutis de l'équipe de basket !**

« Monsieur Rodgers, vous voulez prolonger vos heures de colles à deux mois ? Et vous deux derrières lui, vous voulez lui tenir compagnie ? » demanda-t-elle en les regardant.

« Non Madame ! » déglutirent-ils.

« Alors exécution ! » ordonna-t-elle.

_**Deux heures plus tard.**_

**La sonnerie retentit et tout le monde rangea ses affaires et sortit de la salle en donnant leur devoir à ma déesse. Lorsque se fut mon tour, nos doigts se frôlèrent et une décharge électrique me parcouru, tout comme elle. Jared me prit par le bras et m'entraîna hors de la salle. Alors que nous nous dirigions vers notre cours d'éducation civique, un cours qui ne servait absolument à rien selon mon humble avis, Jared se stoppa net au milieu du couloir, laissa tomber son sac et éclata de rire.**

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? » me demanda Leah.

« Je me suis imprégné de Rachel ! » répondis-je.

**Leah tenta de maintenir un fou rire mais en vain. Elle rejoignit Jared dans son hilarité et se fut comme ça jusqu'à notre arrivée à notre prochain cours. Avant d'entrer dans la salle, je me retournais vers les deux en train de rire et leur dit :**

« Pas un mot de ça à Jake. Jared, évite d'y penser, et toi Leah, tu ne lui dis rien. D'accord ? »

D'accord ! » acquiescèrent-ils en cessant leur rire.

_**Pause déjeuné.**_

**Jared, Leah et moi étions dans le réfectoire en train de manger, quand Warren et sa bande entrèrent dans la salle, Kim et Claire au bras de Matthew et Sean. Elles n'étaient pas très, enthousiastes, j'ai l'impression. Quand ils s'assirent à leur table, Warren regarda Leah en l'invitant à venir à sa table. A la place, elle soupira et lui fit un gros doigt accompagné d'un :**

« VA TE FAIRE FOUTRE ET TROUVE TOI UNE FILLE QUI ACCEPTERA D'ÊTRE TON LARBIN ! »

**J'éclatais de rire avec Jared et on se tapa dans la main, tandis que Leah souriait. Warren n'était pas très content et s'apprêtait à se lever mais les portes du réfectoire s'ouvrirent sur Jake et Embry. Ils étaient crevés !**

« Pourquoi Jacob est si fatigué ? » demanda Leah.

« Paul et moi ont devaient patrouiller à partir de cinq heures et demi ce matin mais, Sam nous les a enlevés et les a refilés à Jake, sans doute pour le punir de son imprégnation envers toi. Il n'a toujours pas digéré ! » répondit Jared.

« Et Embry ? » demanda de nouveau Leah.

« Sam lui a dit de rentrer chez lui mais il a préféré rester solidaire avec Jake, et il a continuait de patrouiller avec Jake. Même Quil les a suivis ! » répondis-je.

« Il n'a pas le droit de faire ça ! » dit Leah.

« C'est le chef de la meute, et il se croit tout permis ! » dit Jared.

« Mon père a dit qu'il se réunirait avec le Conseil pour parler avec Sam sur ce qu'il fait ! » informa Jake en posant son plateau sur la table, à côté de Leah.

**Il se laissa tomber sur la chaise en soupirant, et Embry l'imita.**

« Comment vont Quil et Seth ? » demandai-je.

« Ils arrivent à se contrôler, mais bon, quand ils se mettent en colère pour rien, ce n'est pas facile ! » répondit Embry.

**Je regardais Jake, et il mangeait son assiette de pâtes.**

« Pourquoi Leah a crié avant qu'on ne rentre ? » demanda Embry en mordant dans une cuisse de poulet.

**Jared expliqua et Embry éclata de rire, mais pas Jake. Il lâcha sa fourchette qui retomba dans son assiette, et ses mains se mirent à trembler. Oh ho ! Leah le remarqua et posa une main sur l'épaule de Jake, et une autre sur son visage. Elle l'obligea à la regarder et lorsque se fut le cas, Leah l'embrassa, ce qui calma les tremblements de Jake. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, un énorme sourire se dessina sur leur visage. Derrière eux, à la table des crétins, Kim et Claire sont hors catégories bien sûr, Warren avait le visage fermé et on pouvait lire sur ses traits qu'il avait bien l'intention de se venger. Il vaut mieux pour lui qu'il ne s'approche pas trop de Leah parce que Jake risque de lui foutre son poing dans la gueule !**

_**POINT DE VUE DE RACHEL :**_

**.Dieu ! Mon premier jour en tant qu'enseignante au lycée de la réserve, et un élève, un de mes élève, vient de s'imprégner de moi ! Heureusement que la journée vient de se terminer parce que j'ai vraiment bien besoin de prendre l'air. Je quittais l'établissement au volant de ma voiture, une Audi A6 grise, et je roulais en direction de mon ancien chez moi. Je me garais devant la maison de mon père et quand je tapais à la porte, des flots de souvenirs m'envahirent. Je ne pensais vraiment pas revenir un jour à La Push, mais le destin en a voulu autrement. La porte s'ouvrit sur mon père, assit dans son fauteuil roulant.**

« Bonjour papa ! » dis-je en souriant.

« Rachel ? » demanda-t-il.

**La joie que je vis dans son regard me fit monter les larmes aux yeux. Je me mis à la hauteur de mon père et le pris dans mes bras, et je sentis ses bras se refermer sur moi.**

« Ma petite fille ! Tu es rentrée ! » sanglota-t-il.

**Quand il me relâcha, je fermais la porte derrière moi et je suivis mon père au salon.**

« Tu aurais pu me dire que tu étais là. Je serai venu te chercher à l'aéroport avec Jacob ! » me dit-il.

« Je suis là depuis trois jours ! J'ai emménagé dans un appartement pas loin de la plage et, je suis la nouvelle enseignante de littérature du lycée de la réserve. J'ai obtenu mon Master l'année dernière et, me voilà ! » avouai-je. « Je suis désolé de ne t'avoir rien dit ! »

« Tu es là, et c'est le plus important ! » le dit-il. « Ton frère est au courant ? »

« Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de le voir aujourd'hui, mais il sera dans ma classe demain matin ! » expliquai-je. « Papa, je peux te demander quelque chose ? »

« Tout ce que tu veux ! » répondit-il.

« Est-ce que, Jake s'est transformé lui aussi ? Je sais que tu en étais un et que Jacob est né avec le gêne ! » dis-je.

« Oui, il a muté il y a quelques mois ! » dit-il en me regardant. « Tu as toujours été très attentive lorsque je vous racontais les légendes à toi et à ta sœur ! »

« Papa, si je te disais, qu'un de mes élève, un membre de la meute, s'est imprégné de moi ce matin ? » tentai-je.

« Qui ? » demanda-t-il.

**Je pris une grande bouffée d'air et dis **

« Paul Meraz ! »

**Mon père soupira puis me demanda :**

« Que vas-tu faire ? »

« Aucune idée ! Je suis enseignante et lui il est mon élève, et un ami de Jacob de surcroît. Il ne doit pas le savoir ! Ne dis rien à Jake, s'il te plaît ! » suppliai-je.

« Il le saura tôt ou tard, Rachel ! » me dit mon père.

« Je le sais bien mais, laisse-moi parler avec Paul ! Je t'en prie ! » dis-je en lui prenant les mains.

« Comme tu voudras ! »

**Je lui dis où j'habitais pour qu'il en informe Paul quand la porte s'ouvrit, laissant entendre des voix.**

_« Non Lee, je vais dormir, je suis crevé ! »_

_« D'abord tu vas réviser tes maths ! »_

**Je vis mon frère entrer dans la pièce, et il se figea en me voyant.**

« Rachel ? » s'étrangla-t-il.

**Je me relevais sur mes deux jambes et m'avançais vers lui.**

« Bonjour petit frère ! » lui souriais-je.

« T'es venu en coup de vent, comme d'habitude j'imagine ! » dit-il, un peu triste.

« Non Jake ! Je suis revenue il y a trois jours ! Je suis ta nouvelle prof de littérature ! » lui avouai-je en souriant. « D'ailleurs, Leah te le confirmera, je l'ai eu dans ma classe ce matin ! »

**Il se retourna vers Leah et elle fit _« oui » _de la tête. Jake me regarda et vint me prendre aussitôt dans ses bras.**

« Tu m'as manqué Rachel ! » me dit-il.

« Tu m'as manqué aussi petit frère, mais, ce n'est pas parce que je suis ta sœur que je vais te faire de cadeau dans mes cours ! » plaisantai-je.

« Je le sais bien ! » rit-il en me libérant.

« Maintenant Monsieur Black, tu as un devoir de math à faire, alors au travail. Leah, tu me supervises tout ça, qu'il ait une bonne note ! » ordonnai-je.

« A vos ordres ! » me dit-elle en faisant le salut de l'armée.

**J'éclatais de rire, suivit de Jake, mon père et Leah.**

« J'ai des copies à corriger et à lire alors, je vais vous laisser et rentrer chez moi ! » annonçai-je.

**Je fis la bise à mon père et un seul regard suffit à me dire qu'il dirait à Paul où je vivais. J'embrassais mon frère et Leah et monta dans ma voiture, faisant route chez moi. Une fois arrivée à mon appartement, je fermais tout à clé et alla directement dans la salle de bain prendre une douche bien chaude car j'étais gelée et je m'étais prise la pluie. Je laissais l'eau chaude couler très longtemps et une fois réchauffée et lavée, je sortis de la douche et m'enroulais dans une serviette et me séchais les cheveux. J'allais dans ma chambre et mis mon pyjama qui se composait d'un pantalon de survêtement gris et d'un t-shirt blanc. Je mis une veste polaire car j'avais encore très froid malgré la douche chaude que je venais de prendre. Je me fis un thé à la menthe et m'installais sur le fauteuil du salon, les dissertations de mes élèves à la main et les lisais une à une. Je fus désespérée en lisant les copies de Sean Baker, Matthew Hamilton et Warren Rodgers. Hormis le basket et les filles, rien ne les intéressait. Comme projet professionnel : basketteur ! Je soupirais et posais leur copie, et en pris une autre. Mon cœur fit un bond dans ma poitrine quand je lus le nom de l'élève qui l'a écrite : Paul Meraz ! Je me suis mise immédiatement à la lecture et une fois fini, je fus complètement sous le choc ! Comment un garçon peut-il parler avec de tels mots ? Un coup frappé à la porte me fit sortir de ma torpeur. Je posais la feuille sur la table basse et alla ouvrir. C'était Paul !**

« Vous vouliez me voir Mademoiselle Black ? » demanda-t-il.

« Entre, et appelle moi Rachel ! » dis-je en me poussant pour le laisser entrer.

**Je refermais tout à clé et je fis face à celui qui avait été choisit pour moi.**

« Qu'est-ce que mon père t'as dit ? » demandai-je.

« Il m'a dit que, vous vouliez me voir et que, vous saviez pour ce que je suis ! » répondit-il.

« Je sais aussi que tu t'es imprégné de moi ce matin en classe ! » avouai-je.

**Le regard qu'il me lança me transperça !**

« Et c'est impossible qu'il se passe quoi que ce soit entre nous étant donné que vous êtes mon professeur ! » dit-il.

« C'est exact ! » affirmai-je.

**Un éclat de douleur passa dans ses yeux, et ça me fit mal au cœur.**

« C'est pour cela, qu'il faudra que l'on soit très discret ! » dis-je en souriant.

**Il me regarda, incrédule. Je m'avançais vers lui, posa une main sur sa joue et un choc électrique me parcouru, le même que celui de ce matin lorsqu'il m'avait rendu sa copie et que nos doigts s'étaient frôlés.**

« Si Jacob l'apprend, je suis foutu ! » chuchota-t-il.

« Oublie que je suis la sœur de Jacob, oublie pendant une minute que je suis ton enseignante, et j'oublie que tu es mon élève ! » suggérai-je.

**Il me regarda droit dans les yeux, avant de baisser les armes et de m'embrasser tendrement. Ses mains se posèrent ma taille et les miennes passèrent derrière sa nuque. Je l'attirais un peu plus vers moi pour approfondir le baiser qui m'électrisait. **

« Fais tomber les barrières qui te retiennes, et laisse parler le loup qui est en toi ! » susurrai-je avant de faire glisser ma langue sur ses lèvres.

« Tu l'auras voulu ! » me dit-il.

**Il empoigna mes fesses et me souleva. Mes jambes s'enroulèrent autour de sa taille et je me suis retrouvé plaquée contre le mur de mon salon. La langue de Paul força l'entrée de ma bouche et trouva ma langue rapidement. Un gémissement m'échappa tandis que mon loup grogna. Ce grognement m'excita drôlement et je sentis mon intimité s'humidifier. Paul relâcha mes lèvres et me regarda d'un regard noir de désir. Il ferma les yeux et tenta de se reprendre. Je l'attirais jusqu'au canapé et je le fis asseoir, avant de me mettre à califourchon sur lui.**

« J'ai envie de toi Rachel ! » me dit-il en m'attirant contre lui.

« Pas ce soir ! Je ne veux pas brûler les étapes, et puis, n'oublie pas que je suis ton enseignante ! » lui dis-je en déposant un baiser rapide sur les lèvres.

« Quand ? » demanda-t-il.

« Je ne sais pas ! » répondis-je en laissant glisser mes doigts sur ses bras.

« Il faut que j'y aille ! » me dit-il.

« Pourquoi ? » m'étonnai-je.

« Je dois patrouiller avec Jared ! » dit-il.

« Ok ! » dis-je simplement.

**Je me levais et me dirigeais vers la porte et quand je mis ma main sur la poignée de la porte, une main chaude se posa sur ma hanche et des lèvres douces se posèrent sur ma nuque.**

« A bientôt Rachel ! » susurra Paul à mon oreille, me faisant frissonner.

**Il ouvrit la porte et sortit de mon appartement en se hâtant vers la sortie du petit immeuble. Je refermais la porte derrière moi et m'adossais contre elle en soupirant. On frappa à ma porte et quand je la rouvris, c'était Paul !**

« T'as oublié quelque chose ? » demandai-je.

« Ça ! » répondit-il avant de prendre mon visage entre ses mains et de m'embrasser.

**Lorsqu'il me relâcha, j'en eu le souffle coupé tellement je venais de recevoir le meilleur baiser de toute ma vie. Il déposa un dernier baiser sur mes lèvres et reparti. Quand je refermais une nouvelle fois ma porte, je soupirais avant de sourire. Après avoir repris mes esprits, je verrouillais ma porte à clé et repris mes lectures sur les dissertations de mes élèves !**


	4. Absence remarquée

**Disclaimer : **Tout l'univers et les personnages de Twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer!

* * *

><p><em><strong>POINT DE VUE DE CLAIRE :<strong>_

**Une semaine ! Cela faisait une semaine que Quil Ateara n'était plus venu au lycée ! Vous vous demandez sans doute pourquoi je m'inquiète comme ça pour lui alors que je suis censé sortir avec un des gars de l'équipe de basket du lycée ? Et bien tout simplement parce que je suis amoureuse de lui depuis l'école primaire. Si j'ai accepté de sortir avec Sean, c'est parce que j'ai été stupide et que lorsqu'il m'a demandé il y a un an si je voulais assister à son entraînement de basket, et j'ai dis _oui _! Mais ça n'avait pas la même signification pour lui que pour moi. J'y étais allé en amie, et lui en a profité après l'entraînement pour venir vers moi et me prendre mon premier baiser devant toute l'équipe. Son meilleur ami, Matthew, a fait la même chose avec Kim ! Dès ce moment là, ils ont décrétés qu'on leur appartenait.**

_« Claire ! You ouh ! »_

**Je sortis de mes pensées et posais mon regard sur ma meilleure amie et colocataire.**

« Pardon Kimmy, tu disais ? » demandai-je.

« J'étais en train de te parler de Jared ! » répondit-elle. « Je peux savoir à quoi tu pensais ? »

« Je pensais à Sean et à la manière dont il me traite ! J'en ai ras le bol et j'ai décidé de le plaquer ! » expliquai-je.

« Et moi je vais quitter Matthew ! » me dit-elle en me tendant la main.

**Je la serrais en guise d'accord. Vingt minutes plus tard, nous étions sur le parking du lycée et je cherchais Sean du regard pour lui parler. Je ne le voyais pas alors je me retournais vers Kim et lui dit :**

« Je vais chercher Sean pour lui parler ! »

« Je vais voir Matthew ! » me dit-elle.

**Il restait cinq minutes avant le début de mon premier cours de la journée, ça me laissait largement le temps de rompre avec Sean, enfin, s'il ne devient pas trop en colère. J'errais dans les couloirs jusqu'aux vestiaires, là où j'avais plus de chance de le trouver ! Une fois arriver, j'ouvris la porte et je tombais sur Sean, torse nu et assit sur une chaise, Brittany Collins, la capitaine des pom-pom girls du lycée, à califourchon sur lui et en sous-vêtements !**

« Hum humm ! » fis-je en me raclant la gorge.

**Ils se stoppèrent et quand Sean croisa mon regard, il déglutit et repoussa Brittany.**

« Claire, mon bébé ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ! » me dit-il.

« Ça ne fait rien Sean, tu me rends la tâche plus facile. Je comptais rompre avec toi de toute façon. Tu peux retourner avec ta pétasse, je m'en vais ! » rétorquai-je avant de claquer la porte des vestiaires.

**Je refis le chemin inverse et en tournant à ma droite pour aller à mon casier, je tombais sur Kim.**

« Claire, ça va ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Oui, pourquoi ? » demandai-je à mon tour.

« Tu pleures ! » répondit-elle.

**Je ne m'étais même pas rendu compte que je pleurais.**

« Ce n'est rien, je t'assure ! » rassurai-je.

« Tu ne pleures pas à cause de Sean, j'espère ? » questionna-t-elle.

« Non, je suis soulagée en faites. Je l'ai trouvé dans les vestiaires en train de batifoler avec Brittany ! » informai-je.

« Matthew était avec Reese ! » dit-elle à son tour.

« On a vraiment été stupide ! » soupirai-je.

**La sonnerie retentit et on partit vite à nos casiers pour prendre nos livres de math !**

_**Midi.**_

**A la pause du déjeuné, Kim et moi nous sommes mis à une table éloignée de l'équipe. La bande habituelle n'était pas encore arrivée mais je vis entrer Paul Meraz, Embry Call et Leah Clearwater ! Ah, Jared Moreno et Jacob Black étaient absents ! Tout comme Quil !**

« Tu veux faire quoi après les cours ? » me demanda Kim.

« J'irai traîner à la plage pour décompresser un peu, et après je rentrerai à la maison ! » répondis-je avant de mordre dans une tomate.

« Jared n'est pas là ! » me dit Kim.

« Et Quil non plus ! » répliquai-je.

« Le fait qu'ils soient des, tu-sais-quoi, se confirme ! » souligna Kim.

« Je sais ! » soupirai-je. « Oh non ! »

**Warren et sa bande de crétins étaient entrés dans le réfectoire. Kim se retourna et elle grimaça. Quand elle regarda son assiette, elle tritura sa salade avec sa fourchette et dit :**

« J'ai plus faim tout à coup ! »

« Et moi dont ! Rien qu'en entrant dans les vestiaires ce matin j'ai failli vomir ! » grimaçai-je.

« Ne m'en parle pas ! » grogna Kim.

**Alors que les abrutis congénitaux approchaient de notre table avec les filles sans cervelle de l'équipe de pom-pom girls, Kim et moi nous étions levées et nous allions déposer nos plateaux. J'avais oublié mon sac alors je reparti à la table le récupérer, Kim à mes basques, et lorsque je voulus reprendre mon sac, Sean me mit la main aux fesses, faisant rire tout le monde autour de la table. Bizarrement, ça ne me fait pas rire ! Je pris mon sac et je fis face à Sean qui me souriait comme il le faisait tout le temps. Je lui rendis son sourire, mais plein de dégoûts, et je lui mis une gifle monumentale. Toute la cafétéria s'était tût.**

« Ça me démangeait depuis longtemps ! » avouai-je.

**Je vis à la table de Paul, Embry et Leah, que tous les trois se retenaient de rire.**

« Non mais pour qui tu te prends espèce de sale blonde ? » s'énerva Brittany en se levant.

**Je ne pris même pas la peine de lui répondre que je rejoignis Kim, mais elle m'arrêta.**

« Attends ! » me dit-elle. « J'ai oublié de faire un truc ! »

« Quoi ? » demandai-je.

**Elle se dirigea vers Matthew qui sourit en voyant Kim s'approcher de lui. Je vis Kim prendre le pichet d'eau sur la table.**

« Ça ! » répondit-elle en vidant le pichet sur Matthew.

**Cette fois, j'entendis tout le réfectoire éclater de rire. Kim posa le pichet vide sur la table et me rejoignit. On sortit du réfectoire et j'avais une envie folle de sécher les cours de l'après-midi. Surtout que je n'avais que deux heures d'éducation civique, et que ça ne servait à rien !**

« Je crois que je vais aller décompresser plus tôt ! » dis-je en m'adossant contre mon casier.

« Et moi je vais aller bosser plus tôt ! » répliqua Kim.

**Cinq minutes plus tard, nous étions devant notre appartement après que j'ai prétexté un mal au ventre dû à des règles douloureuses, ce qui est faux bien sûr, et que Kim ait prétexté que son patron allait piquer une colère monstre si elle n'allait pas travailler sur le champ. Le proviseur nous a laissé partir !**

_**Vingt minutes plus tard.**_

**J'étais sur la plage de la réserve et j'étais assise sur le capot de ma voiture : une Camaro GT offerte par mon père avant que lui et ma mère ne partent pour Los Angeles l'année dernière. Je m'allongeais complètement sur le capot et je fermais les yeux, en écoutant le bruit des vagues.**

_« Claire ? »_

**Cette voix ! Elle me faisait frissonner à chaque fois que je l'entendais. J'ouvris les yeux et me rassis sur le capot. Je tombais sur Quil et je déglutis en le voyant torse nu. Il avait prit du muscle mais quand je croisais son regard, une sensation étrange m'envahit. C'était comme si, tout ce qui m'entourait disparaissait subitement et que plus rien n'avait d'importance. Je descendis prudemment de là où j'étais et je fus comme attiré par Quil. Lorsque j'arrivais à sa hauteur, il me demanda :**

« Tu n'es pas avec ton petit ami ? »

« Je l'ai quitté pas plus tard que ce matin ! » répondis-je.

« Pourquoi ? » s'étonna-t-il.

« Pourquoi pas ? » dis-je. « Et puis, il me trompait ! »

**Un éclair de rage passa dans son regard et ses poings se mirent à craquer tellement il les serrait. Il commençait à trembler, et ce n'était pas bon signe ! Je posais une main sur sa joue pour le calmer et je fus prise d'une soudaine envie de le prendre dans mes bras. Je me laissais guider par mon instinct et enroulais mes bras autour de son cou. Ses tremblements cessèrent et il me rendit mon étreinte.**

« Claire, tu ne devrais pas être aussi près de moi. Je pourrai te blesser et je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit ! » murmura-t-il à mon oreille.

« Tu ne me feras pas de mal Quil. J'ai confiance en toi ! » répondis-je sur le même ton que lui.

« Tu ne diras pas ça quand tu sauras ce que je suis ! » me dit-il en se détachant de moi.

**Il s'éloigna de moi et me tourna le dos. La pluie tomba sur nous et je fus trempée, mais je m'en fichée royalement. **

« Quil, ne me tourne pas le dos ! Regarde-moi en face et dis-moi pourquoi je ressens une absence presque insoutenable au niveau de ma poitrine quand tu m'as tourné le dos ? Est-ce que c'est dû à ta condition ? » demandai-je.

**Il se retourna brusquement, et il était vraiment trop craquant ruisselant de pluie.**

« Tu veux vraiment que je te dise ce que je suis Claire ? De toute façon je n'ai pas le choix vu ce qui vient de se passer ! » me dit-il.

« Dis-le ! » lui sommai-je.

« Tu connais les légendes de notre tribu ? » demanda-t-il.

**Je fis _oui _de la tête !**

« Et bien elles sont vraies, Claire. Je suis un loup-garou ! » avoua-t-il.

**Je m'avançais lentement vers lui, et lorsque je fus face à lui, je posais une main sur sa joue et lui dis :**

« Ça ne change rien pour moi. Tu es, et tu resteras toujours le garçon dont je suis amoureuse ! »

« Tu… tu m'aimes ? » bégaya-t-il.

« Depuis toujours ! » avouai-je avant de l'embrasser.

**Quand nos lèvres se sont touchées, j'avais l'impression que j'étais à ma place, et je ressentais en moi la sensation d'être complète. Je relâchais les lèvres de Quil, et je pu voir à travers la pluie un sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres. **

« Je t'aime Claire ! Je t'aime tellement que, je crois que je pourrai commettre l'irréparable si quelqu'un te faisait du mal ! » me dit-il en m'attirant contre lui pour un nouveau baiser.

**Cette fois, le baiser fut plus violent, plus vorace ! Mais, je voulais savoir une chose donc je me détachais de Quil et lui demandais :**

« Juste une question, c'est quoi ce que je ressens depuis tout à l'heure ? Je ressens ce que tu ressens, et mon cœur bat à mille à l'heure ! »

« Ça s'appelle l'imprégnation. C'est quand un loup trouve son âme-sœur ! » répondit-il.

**A peine eut-il finit sa phrase que je l'attirais pour un nouveau baiser. Malgré la chaleur de son corps, j'avais très froid, ce qu'il remarqua. Il rompit le baiser et m'entraîna à l'arrière de ma voiture. Une fois dans l'habitacle, je me blottis contre lui et enfouis ma tête dans son cou. J'embrassais sa peau et je le senti frémir. Je descendis le long de son torse, parcourant sa peau de baiser fiévreux. Je fis le sens inverse et je me suis mise à califourchon sur lui. Poussée par une envie, j'ôtais ma veste et mon pull. Je fis glisser mes doigts sur ses bras musclés et je lui dis d'une voix suave :**

« Touche-moi ! »

**Il déglutit, restant stoïque et n'amorçant aucun mouvement.**

« N'aie pas peur de poser tes mains sur moi Quil, à moins que, tu n'aie peur que j'ai déjà fais ça avec Sean ! » poursuivis-je.

**Il baissa les yeux. Je me penchais vers son oreille et lui murmura :**

« Je suis vierge ! »

**Je sentis ses mains se poser aussitôt sur mes fesses, et sa bouche se coller contre ma poitrine. **

« C'est vrai ce que tu me dis ? Tu n'as jamais couché avec lui ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix cassée.

« Ni avec personne d'autres ! » répondis-je en caressant ses boucles noires.

**Sa bouche se fit plus entreprenante et il remonta jusqu'au lobe de mon oreille avant de m'embrasser fougueusement, mais il se retira aussitôt.**

« Quoi ? » demandai-je.

« Non, on ne peut pas faire ça, et surtout pas dans ta voiture je, je n'arrive pas encore à me contrôler entièrement ! » répondit-il en posant son front contre le mien.

« Tu sais que t'es chou quand tu t'inquiètes ? » me moquai-je.

« Ne crois pas que je n'ai pas envie de toi, c'est tout le contraire, crois-moi ! » me dit-il.

**Je décidais de le chauffer pour qu'il se lâche un peu, alors je fis glisser ma main gauche le long de son torse. Il ferma les yeux et respira difficilement, surtout lorsque ma main se posa sur la bosse de son short en jean. Pendant que ma main frictionnait son entre-jambe, ma bouche vint se poser sur son cou.**

« Claire…pourquoi…tu fais…ça ? » haleta-t-il.

« Pour que tu te décides à agir comme un garçon de dix sept ans, et que la fille qui est à côté de toi ait enfin ce qu'elle veut : c'est-à-dire que tu me touche ! » susurrai-je à son oreille.

« Comme tu voudras ! » dit-il avant de m'embrasser à pleine bouche.

**Ma main quitta sa prise et je la plaçais sur l'épaule de Quil. Sa langue trouva la mienne et pendant que j'approfondissais ce baiser des plus torrides, la main de Quil défit agilement le bouton de mon jean. Je sentis sa main se glisser à l'intérieur et je ne pu que gémir lorsqu'il toucha mon intimité. Je me débarrassais de mon vêtement, me retrouvant en sous-vêtement devant Quil. Les vitres de la voitures étaient complètement recouvertes de buées tellement il faisait chaud. Quil m'attira vers lui, et j'en profitais pour le défaire de son short. Il se laissa faire, pour mon plus grand bonheur, et je me mordis la lèvre en voyant son sexe. Une fois que son short fut enlevé, Quil me débarrassa de mon boxer en dentelle beige, et il en profita pour attarder ses doigts sur mes fesses.**

« Ne sois pas si timide mon petit louveteau ! » dis-je en lui mordant l'oreille.

« Mais elle mort en plus ! » s'amusa-t-il en me faisant rasseoir sur lui. « J'ai pas de préservatif ! »

« T'es clean ? » demandai-je.

**Il acquiesça.**

« Moi aussi, et je prends la pilule alors, ne t'en fais pas et dis-moi que tu m'aimes ! »

« Je t'aime Claire Austin ! » sourit-il avant de m'embrasser.

**Pendant le baiser, je sentis son sexe se frotter contre mon intimité. Je ne pouvais plus reculer. J'en avais envie autant que lui. Je me laissais glisser lentement sur lui mais je dû me stopper en pleine course car j'avais mal.**

« A ton rythme mon bébé ! » chuchota-t-il en me regardant dans les yeux.

**Petit à petit, je le laissais se glisser en moi de plus en plus, jusqu'à ce qu'il touche mon hymen. Il m'embrassa tendrement et il perça ma barrière, m'arrachant quelques gémissements de douleurs. Je relâchais ses lèvres et mis ma tête dans son cou, reprenant mon souffle et attendis que la douleur passe. **

« Pardon mon bébé, je ne voulais pas te faire mal. Je suis tellement désolé ! » s'excusa-t-il.

« Ce n'est pas ta faute ! » le rassurai-je.

**Lentement, très lentement, il nous fit basculer de façon à ce que je sois allongée sur la banquette arrière et il s'allongea sur moi. J'essayais de ne pas lui montrer que j'avais mal mais ce fut peine perdu parce que, quand il commença à bouger ses hanches, une douleur me prit.**

« Désolé ! » s'excusa-t-il une fois encore.

« Arrête de t'excuser ! » lui dis-je avant d'enrouler mes jambes autour de sa taille.

**Je me fichais de la douleur, tout ce que je voulais, c'était qu'il me fasse l'amour. Je sais très bien que je n'aurais pas d'orgasme étant donné que la première fois est toujours très douloureuse. Il ne me quitta pas des yeux durant tout le processus, ce qui me permit de me plonger dans son regard noisette, oubliant la douleur.**

« Claire…je ne…vais…pas…tenir ! » dit-il entre deux baisers.

« Laisse-toi aller ! » répliquai-je en lui mordant la lèvre inférieure.

**Il accentua la cadence mais pas trop pour ne pas me faire mal, et moins d'une minute plus tard, je sentis un liquide froid se déverser en moi. Quil s'appuya du mieux qu'il pouvait et se retira lentement de moi. Il m'aida à m'asseoir mais quand je fus à sa hauteur, je pris ses lèvres en otage et lui vola un baiser langoureux.**

« Merci ! » chuchotai-je en relâchant ses lèvres.

« Tout le plaisir était pour moi ! » me dit-il en souriant.

**Il remit son short et j'eus du mal à me rhabiller tellement la douleur au bas ventre était atroce. Quil le remarqua parce que je sentis ses mains chaudes sur ma peau et il m'aida à m'habiller. **

« Je vais te ramener chez toi ! » me dit-il en baissant mon pull.

« D'accord ! » acquiesçai-je.

**Dix minutes plus tard, nous étions arrivés devant mon appartement. Je pris mon sac et mes clés, et quand je fermais la porte de la voiture, je me suis senti soulevé du sol et j'étais dans les bras de Quil la seconde d'après.**

« Quel étage ? » demanda-t-il.

« Deuxième ! » répondis-je en enfouissant ma tête dans son cou.

**Une fois devant mon palier, j'insérais la clé dans la serrure et à peine la porte de l'entrée franchi, Quil la referma avec le pied et me redemanda :**

« La salle de bain ? »

**Je lui montrais la porte en face de la télé, et il s'y engouffra. Il me reposa par terre et fit couler de l'eau dans la baignoire. Un hurlement de loup me fit sursauter mais je fus entourer par deux bras chauds où je m'y blottis.**

« Il faut que j'y aille ! » me dit-il.

« Reste avec moi ! » le suppliai-je.

« Je ne peux pas ignorer l'appel de Sam, mais je reviendrai te voir et je reviens dans une semaine au lycée ! » informa-t-il.

**Je me défis de son étreinte et arrêtais le robinet d'eau de la baignoire qui était presque pleine. J'enlevais ma veste, mon pull et ainsi de suite mais je n'arrivais pas à me baisser pour enlever mon pantalon car j'avais encore mal. Je basculais en avant mais je fus retenu par les bras de Quil.**

« Fais attention mon amour ! » me dit-il, inquiet.

« Tu devrais rejoindre Sam, je vais me débrouiller toute seule ! » lui dis-je en me défaisant de ses bras mais il me retint.

**Je fus plaquée contre son corps chaud et malgré moi, je me suis mise à pleurer. **

« Ne pleure pas mon amour ! Ecoute, à minuit, ouvre la fenêtre de ta chambre. Je serai là ! » me dit-il.

« Promis ? » sanglotai-je.

« Je te le jure ! » promit-il. « Je t'aime Claire ! »

« Je t'aime aussi Quil ! »

**Je sentis ses mains se faufiler jusqu'à mon boxer et il me l'enleva. Mon soutien-gorge fut enlevé rapidement et je me suis retrouvé une fois de plus dans ses bras. Il m'installa dans l'eau chaude de la baignoire et je sentis mes muscles se décontracter. Il m'embrassa une dernière fois avant de sortir de la salle de bain, et j'entendis la porte d'entrée claquer, signe qu'il était parti !**

_**POINT DE VUE DE QUIL :**_

**Je venais de quitter le petit immeuble où vivait Claire et je me dirigeais en courant vers les bois. Je n'avais pas envie de muter de peur qu'un gars de la meute voit ce qui s'est passé cet après-midi alors je décidais de courir jusqu'à chez Emily. Quand Jake et Embry vont savoir que je me suis imprégné de Claire Austin, la fille la plus canon et la plus populaire du lycée, ils vont me charrier pendant très longtemps. La maison d'Emily fut en vue et malheureusement, il pleuvait encore. Une fois sur le perron de la demeure, j'étais trempé jusqu'aux os !**

« Em', tu peux m'emmener une serviette s'il te plaît ? » demandai-je.

**Elle arriva aussitôt et me dit en riant :**

« Tu n'as plus besoin de prendre une douche là ! Quoi que, tes pieds sont dans un sale état. En même temps, la boue c'est très bon pour la peau ! »

**Je riais avec elle tout en me séchant vite le torse et les cheveux. J'essuyais mes pieds nus avec ma serviette puis entra dans la maison. Tout le monde était là ! Quand je dis tout le monde c'était : Emily, Sam, Paul, Jared, Jake, Embry, Seth et… Leah ! Il y avait une ambiance, assez glaciale.**

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » demandai-je en voyant Leah serrer les poings.

« Il se passe que je vais frapper Monsieur Je-Me-Crois-Tout-Permis ! » répondit Leah.

**Ah ! Elle parlait de Sam !**

« Arrête tout de suite de t'en prendre à Jake ! T'as compris Sam ? Toi t'as Emily, alors maintenant, une bonne fois pour toute, reste en dehors de ma vie et ne punis pas Jake parce qu'il s'est imprégné de moi. Je revis grâce à lui, et si jamais tu continues ce petit jeu-là, je demande à ma mère de convaincre les Anciens de te retirer ta place de Chef de la Meute et de la rendre à Jake ! N'oublies pas qui est le véritable Alpha ! » le menaça-t-elle.

_« Et je l'aiderai ! »_

**Hein ? Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers Emily !**

« Tu prends le partie de Leah ? » s'étonna Sam, blessé.

« Exactement ! Je ne suis pas fière de ce qui s'est passé entre nous trois, mais elle reste ma cousine, et ce que tu fais subir à Jake parce qu'il est avec Leah est inadmissible ! Tu outrepasse tes droits Sam ! Continues comme ça, et je retourne à la tribu Makah jusqu'à ce que tu sois redevenu à peu près normal ! Quitte à en souffrir ! » répliqua-t-elle avant de repartir derrière ses fourneaux.

**L'ambiance était très tendue alors je décidais de lâcher ma bombe :**

« Je me suis imprégné ! »

« Quoi ? » s'écria Jared.

« Où ? » demanda Paul.

« De qui ? » demandèrent Embry et Jake en même temps.

« Quand ? » demanda Seth.

**Je fis un gros effort pour ne pas rire devant leur tête !**

« A la plage, il y a moins de deux heures, et c'est Claire Austin ! » avouai-je tout sourire.

« Wi-Ah ! » crièrent-ils en se tapant dans les mains.

**Jake vint m'entourer les épaules et me dit :**

« Je peux savoir ce que vous avez fait durant ces deux heures ? »

« Rien du tout on a, parlé ! » répondis-je.

« Elle la prit comment ? » demanda à son tour Jared.

« Super bien ! » avouai-je en me détachant de Jake. « A un moment j'ai, failli perdre le contrôle quand elle m'a dit que ce crétin de Sean la trompé ! »

« Je comprends mieux pourquoi elle la giflé devant tout le réfectoire ! » s'esclaffa Paul.

« Elle a fait quoi ? » pouffai-je.

**Embry me raconta ce qui s'était passé et j'éclatais de rire, encore plus quand Leah poursuivit avec Kim qui avait versée le pichet d'eau sur Matthew ! Une fois la crise de rire calmée, Paul redevint sérieux et me demanda :**

« Comment t'as fais pour calmer tes tremblements ? »

« Euh, Claire, m'a prise dans ses bras et je me suis tout de suite senti mieux ! » répondis-je.

« Je suis content pour toi mon vieux ! » me félicita Jake.

« Merci ! » dis-je en souriant. « Bon et bien, je vais vous laisser et rentrer chez moi ! »

« T'as un rencard avec elle ? » questionna Jared.

« Je la rejoins chez elle à minuit ! A demain les gars ! » dis-je en sortant à l'extérieur.

**Il pleuvait toujours alors je courrais le plus vite possible chez moi, priant pour la pluie cesse.**

_**Minuit.**_

**J'étais dans les bois près de chez Claire, en bas de la fenêtre de sa chambre et j'attendis. Tout à coup, la lumière de sa chambre s'alluma et je l'entendis m'appeler doucement pour ne pas faire trop de bruit.**

« Quil ? »

« Recule, je vais monter ! » lui dis-je.

**Elle se recula de la fenêtre et grâce à ma condition de loup, je montais facilement jusqu'à sa chambre. Une fois dans la pièce, je vis qu'elle était près de la porte et qu'elle la verrouillait. Je refermais la fenêtre avant d'aller prendre ma princesse dans mes bras et de l'embrasser à pleine bouche.**

« Tu…m'as…manqué ! » dit-elle entre deux baisers.

« Si tu savais…comme je…t'aime ! » répliquai-je avant de dévier mes lèvres sur sa nuque.

**Elle enleva son peignoir en soie et je vis avec bonheur qu'elle portait une nuisette noire.**

« Très jolie ! » susurrai-je à son oreille.

**Elle ria avant de m'attirer vers le lit. On se plaça sous la couette puis elle éteignit la lumière avant de se mettre à califourchon sur moi et de m'embrasser. Mes mains glissèrent sous la couette pour atterrir sur les cuisses de ma belle !**

« J'ai envie de toi ! » murmura-t-elle contre mes lèvres.

**Un grognement m'échappa !**

« Fais-moi l'amour ! » me supplia-t-elle.

« Ce n'est pas un peu trop tôt pour recommencer ? » demandai-je en rompant le baiser.

« Je m'en fiche que ce soit trop tôt, j'ai envie de toi et de faire l'amour jusqu'à l'épuisement ! Si tu savais dans quel état je suis depuis tout à l'heure. Je n'arrête pas de repenser à ces deux heures passées ensemble ! » avoua-t-elle. « Touche-moi ! »

**Je ne me fis pas prier et glissa ma main sur sa féminité !**

« Hum…oui comme ça ! » gémit-elle.

**J'inversais nos places avant d'enlever mon short et je ne perdis pas une seule minute de plus. J'entrais en elle doucement et à ma grande surprise, elle ne gémit pas de douleur mais de plaisir. Cette nuit va être, encore plus mémorable que notre première fois à l'arrière de sa voiture !**


	5. Un jour pas comme les autres

**Disclaimer : **Tout l'univers et les personnages de Twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer !

* * *

><p><em><strong>POINT DE VUE DE JARED :<strong>_

_**Bip, bip, bip…**_

**L'alarme de mon réveil me tira d'un sommeil profond. Bon, pas si profond que ça puisque j'avais patrouillé jusqu'à quatre heures du matin et qu'il était sept heures et quart du matin. J'avais cours dans trois quart d'heures, et mon premier cours était l'histoire. Je hais cette matière ! **

_« JARED, DEBOUT JEUNE HOMME ! » me cria ma mère en tapant sur la porte de ma chambre._

« JE SUIS RÉVEILLÉ ! » répliquai-je.

_« VIENS PRENDRE TON PETIT DÉJEUNÉ ! » m'ordonna-t-elle._

**Je grognais tout en me levant et en descendant directement dans la cuisine, où une excellente odeur de bacon flottait dans l'air. Je m'assis à ma place et je dévorais l'assiette que ma mère m'avais préparé.**

« Tu m'écœures ! » me dit ma petite sœur de quinze ans.

« Tu n'as qu'à pas me regarder manger et te mêler de tes fesses ! » grognais-je.

« Surveilles ton langage Jared, et toi Olivia, laisse ton frère tranquille ! » nous gronda ma mère avant de sortir de la cuisine.

« Tu sens le chien mouillée ! » me dit Olivia.

**Elle commençait vraiment à me gaver ! Je la regardais méchamment et je laissais échapper un grognement d'avertissement. Elle prit peur et reporta son attention sur son bol de céréales ! Voilà comment calmer les petites sœurs emmerdeuses premières catégories. Je finissais mon assiette puis montais dans la salle de bain prendre une douche. J'entrais dans ma chambre avec rien d'autres qu'une serviette de bain autour de la taille, et je farfouillais dans mon armoire à la recherche d'une tenue pour la journée. Je dégotais un jean délavé, un débardeur blanc, une chemise noire dont je laissais les deux premiers boutons ouverts, et mes All Stars Noires. Je domptais ma tignasse, ou du moins j'essayais, et je pris mon sac de cours avant de sortir de chez moi rapidos. Je montais dans ma voiture, une Chevrolet Impala de 1967, hérité de mon père à sa mort il y a deux ans. La même voiture que conduit _Jensen Ackles_ dans la série _Supernatural_ ! Je fis route vers la maison de Paul et miracle, il était déjà prêt et sur le perron. Il monta dans la voiture, côté passager, et je repris la route jusqu'au purgatoire.**

« Comment se fait-il que tu sois déjà prêt ? » demandai-je tout en fixant la route.

« Tu le sais très bien ! » répondit-il.

« Je sais que t'es parti direct voir Rachel après notre patrouille, mais ça ne me dit pas _pourquoi_ t'es prêt si tôt ! » insistai-je.

« Elle était déjà réveillée quand je suis allé chez elle, et elle m'a fait gicler à sept heures pour que je me prépare pour les cours ! » dit-il.

« Vous l'avez fait ? » demandai-je, curieux.

« Non ! » grogna-t-il.

« Ça fait une semaine que tu t'es imprégné d'elle, et toujours rien ? Même Quil n'a pas attendu aussi longtemps avec Claire ! » me moquai-je.

« Ne me compare pas à Quil ! C'est Rachel qui préfère attendre que je finisse le lycée avant qu'on couche ensemble ! » avoua-t-il.

« Tu te laisses dominer par une femme ! » m'esclaffai-je.

« Ça à ces avantages ! » dit-il.

« Mouais ! » fis-je, pas convaincu.

**J'arrivais sur le parking du lycée pile au moment où la cloche retentit. Je me garais vite, et Paul et moi sortions rapidement de la voiture, et nous courrons dans le bâtiment. On arrivait pile poil devant notre classe, alors que le prof était sur le point de fermer la porte.**

« C'est gentil à vous de vous joindre à nous Messieurs. A vos places, maintenant ! » dit-il avec autorité.

**Paul alla s'asseoir au fond de la classe, à côté de Leah, et moi je pris ma place habituelle, près de Kim Andrews. Je ne l'ai jamais dis aux autres, ni même pensé lorsque j'étais sous ma forme de loup, mais j'ai le béguin pour elle. Je ne l'ai jamais regardé dans les yeux, de peur d'être déçu si je ne m'imprégné pas d'elle. Je sortis mes affaires en soufflant tellement cette matière me gonflait. Je laissais retomber mon sac lourdement sur le sol, sans me soucier du prof, et j'ouvris mon livre, sans savoir à quelle page il fallait l'ouvrir.**

_« Page 45 ! »_

**Ce murmure venait de ma partenaire de gauche. Je me retournais vers elle pour la remercier, et je croisais son regard. Oh merde ! J'avalais difficilement ma salive pendant que j'essayais de comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Je viens de m'imprégner ! Oh ho ! La voix du prof me sortit de mes pensées.**

« Monsieur Moreno et Mademoiselle Andrews, quand vous aurez finit de vous faire les yeux doux, vous pourrez peut-être suivre le cours ! » dit-il.

**Je détournais mon regard afin de le reporter sur le livre, que j'ouvris à la page 45. Je sentis mon cœur battre à une vitesse incroyable dans ma poitrine, et ma respiration se fit saccadée. Je fermais les yeux et tentais de me reprendre. Quand se fut le cas, je me redressais sur ma chaise mais je n'avais pas le courage de parler à ma voisine de table. Mon imprégnée. Ma moitié. A Kim ! Sans que je ne m'en rende compte, la sonnerie retentit, annonçant la fin du cours. Je rangeais mes affaires rapidement dans mon sac et je sortis de la salle aussi vite que je le pu, mais en passant la porte, je percutais Kim sans faire exprès, la faisant tomber en arrière mais avec mes réflexes de loup, je réussis à rattraper son bras afin de l'empêcher de tomber ! Ce contact m'électrisa de tout mon être. Je fis face à Kim, ma main emprisonnant toujours son bras, et je lui demandais :**

« Est-ce que ça va, Kim ? »

« Oui, je te remercie ! Tu m'as évité une grosse bosse sur mes fesses ! » répondit-elle en souriant.

« Ouais c'est, ça aurait été dommage d'avoir une bosse, surtout que tu as, euh, elles sont parfaites et, ne crois pas que je passe mon temps à te reluquer non, c'est juste que, enfin je, euh, je ferai mieux d'y aller ! » balbutiais-je en tournant les talons.

**Je partis sans demander mon reste et j'allais rapidement à mon cours de math. Je m'assis à ma table habituelle, et Paul arriva au même instant avec Leah. Ils me regardèrent étrangement mais je ne voulais pas qu'ils sachent, surtout que je venais de me ridiculiser devant Kim.**

_**Pause de midi.**_

**Il est midi, et j'ai une faim de loup ! Je remplissais mon assiette avec tout ce qui me passais par la main et qui était de la viande, c'est-à-dire quatre cuisses de poulet, une énorme assiette de pâtes à la bolognaise, et de la tarte aux pommes. Une fois installé à la table où on se réunissait avec les garçons et Leah, je commençais à manger quand les autres arrivèrent.**

« Comment s'est passé cette matinée ? » demanda Embry.

« Super et ennuyeuse ! » répondit Paul.

« Et vous ? » demanda Leah.

« Génial ! » s'extasia Quil.

« C'est normal, Claire est dans la même classe que toi ! » le charria Paul.

« Tu ne dis rien Jared ? » s'étonna Jake.

**Je me contentais d'hausser les épaules tout en mordant dans la cuisse de poulet que j'avais entre les mains, quand la porte du réfectoire s'ouvrit. Je levais les yeux et je croisais aussitôt le regard de Kim. Je stoppais mes gestes, restant figé sur place ! Un flash me fit sortir de ma transe ! Je posais ma viande dans l'assiette et regardais en direction de Jake qui était mort de rire !**

« Quoi ? » demandai-je.

**Il me montra son portable et ce connard avait osé me prendre en photo. J'avais vraiment l'air d'un con. J'étais figé, la cuisse de poulet dans ma bouche et la tête d'un pauvre con qui avait l'air d'avoir vu le Père Noël !**

« Espèce de sale bouffon ! » grognai-je.

« Ne fais pas cette tête ma biche ! » s'esclaffa Paul.

« Toi, passe le cap avec tu-sais-qui et on en reparlera ! » répliquai-je.

« Je vais lui faire la peau à ce salaud ! » fit la voix de Quil.

**Paul arrêta de rire tout comme Jake et on regarda tous vers l'endroit où regardait Quil. Sean, l'ex de Claire, barrait la route à Claire et Kim. Je tendis l'oreille pour écouter ce qu'ils disaient.**

_« Allez Claire, reviens à notre table. C'est là que vous appartenez toutes les deux ! » leur dit-il._

_« Va te faire foutre Sean, toi et ta bande de sportif attardé. J'ai déjà quelqu'un dans ma vie, et il est cent fois mieux que toi ! » contra Claire._

_« Tu ne me laisseras pas comme ça Claire ! Reviens ! » lui ordonna-t-il._

**Il lui attrapa le bras de force mais ce que je vis par la suite me surpris. Kim s'interposa et maîtrisa Sean en lui plaquant la tête sur une table, le bras derrière son dos.**

« Tu disais ? » gronda-t-elle.

« Rien du tout ! » déglutit Sean.

« Exactement ! » acquiesça-t-elle en le relâchant.

**Quil se leva pour aller vers les filles, et arrivée à leur hauteur, il embrassa Claire.**

« WI-AH ! »

« VAS-Y QUIL ! » s'écria Embry.

« HEY, LAISSE-LA RESPIRER UN PEU ! » hurla Paul en souriant.

**Jake se mit à siffler quand Quil relâcha les lèvres de Claire. Il resta avec les filles le temps qu'elles prennent leur plateau, et il revint avec elles à notre table.**

« Les gars, ça ne vous dérange pas qu'elles déjeunent avec nous ? » demanda-t-il.

« Aucun souci. Mesdemoiselles, soyez les bienvenues ! » accueillit Paul.

**Claire s'assit à côté de Quil tandis que Kim vint s'asseoir à la seule place de libre autour de la table : à côté de moi ! Je sentis le rouge me monter aux joues, ce que remarqua Paul.**

« Non, Jared ! Ah aah ah ! » s'esclaffa-t-il.

« La ferme ! » grognai-je.

« Ah aah ah, il a osé ! » rit-il encore plus.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a votre copain ? » demanda ma Kim.

_**Une petite minute. Ma Kim ? Jared faut te faire soigner mon pote !**_

« Oh Mon Dieu ça y est. Je sais pourquoi Paul rit ! » dit Leah. « Je comprends mieux pourquoi t'étais à l'ouest toute la matinée ! »

**J'en avais marre de voir mes soi-disant potes se foutre de moi parce que je m'étais imprégné, alors je pris mon plateau et mon sac, et une fois mon plateau déposé, je sortis du réfectoire et je partis dans la cours du lycée. Je m'assis sur un banc et déprimais. J'avoue que pour Paul, je ne lui en voulais pas de se foutre de ma gueule car moi, je m'étais bien foutu de lui le jour où il s'est imprégné de Rachel, mais les autres, je ne vois pas pourquoi ils font ça. Je n'ai pas charrié Quil quand il s'est imprégné de Claire, et encore moins Jake au sujet de Leah.**

_« Jared ? »_

**Je relevais la tête et j'aperçus Claire.**

« Claire ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » demandai-je.

« Je voulais te parler ! » répondit-elle en s'asseyant à côté de moi.

« Je t'écoute ! » lui dis-je.

« N'aie pas peur de ce que pourra te dire Kim lorsque tu lui diras tout sur ta vraie nature. Elle est déjà au courant. » me dit-elle.

« Quoi ? » hoquetai-je.

« Elle le sait depuis le jour où tu t'es absenté deux semaines du lycée. On savait tout elle et moi. C'est pour ça que je n'ai pas été surprise lorsque Quil me l'a dit le jour où il s'est imprégné de moi ! » avoua-t-elle.

« Comment, comment réagira-t-elle quand je lui parlerai de l'imprégnation ? » demandai-je.

« Crois-moi, elle sera la fille la plus heureuse du monde mais, si tu as vraiment peur, je lui parlerai à ta place ! » proposa-t-elle.

« Je ne mérite pas une fille comme elle ! » soupirai-je.

« Jared, écoute, elle m'en voudra certainement de te dire ce que je vais te dire mais, elle n'a plus que moi. Les parents de Kim sont morts quand elle avait treize ans, et son frère ne pouvait pas s'occuper d'elle parce qu'il était dans les Marines, alors mes parents l'ont adoptés. C'est pour ça qu'on est si proche elle et moi, malgré le fait qu'on se connaît depuis le jardin d'enfant ! » dit-elle.

« Que dois-je faire ? » demandai-je.

« Lui donner ton amour mais, un petit conseil, évite de lui refuser quoi que ce soit, elle déteste ça ! » répondit-elle.

« Merci Claire ! » souriais-je.

« De rien ! » dit-elle en me rendant mon sourire.

**La sonnerie retentit, et je dû faire un gros effort pour me lever du banc car je n'avais pas envie de retourner en cours !**

_**POINT DE VUE DE KIM :**_

**La journée avait été longue, mais longue. Heureusement que je ne bosse pas aujourd'hui ! Arrivée chez moi, je laissais tomber mon sac par terre ainsi que ma veste, et je me laissais tomber moi-même sur le divan.**

« Kim, il faut que je te parle de Jared ! » me dit Claire.

**Je me redressais aussitôt et fis face à ma meilleure amie.**

« Et que veux-tu me dire au sujet de Jared ? » demandai-je.

« Tu te souviens de ce qu'est l'imprégnation dans les légendes ? » questionna-t-elle.

« Oui, c'est quand un loup-garou trouve son âme-sœur bla, bla, bla ! Je sais que Quil s'est imprégné de toi mais quel rapport avec Jared ? » m'impatientai-je.

« Il ne s'est rien passé d'étrange en cours d'histoire ce matin ? Jared et toi, vous vous êtes regardé dans le blanc de l'œil pour la toute première fois depuis qu'il est un loup et, tu n'as rien ressenti de bizarre ? »

**Je remontais loin dans la matinée lors de la première heure de cours. Jared est arrivé en retard avec Paul, il s'est assit à côté de moi comme d'habitude, il a sortit ses affaires puis je lui ai soufflé la page du livre, et… oh, oh ! Je regardais ma meilleure amie et dit :**

« Tu veux dire que Jared s'est… »

« Oui ! » répondit-elle.

« Il faut que j'y aille ! » décidai-je en me levant.

**Je me précipitais vers la porte mais Claire m'interpella :**

« Où tu vas ? »

« Parler à Jared ! » répliquai-je en prenant ma veste.

**En cinq minutes, j'étais arrivé devant chez Jared. J'avais couru mais je n'étais pas essoufflé car depuis toute petite j'ai l'habitude de courir. Je frappais à la porte des Moreno quand une femme avoisinant les quarante ans m'ouvrit.**

« Oui ? » fit-elle.

« Bonjour Madame Moreno euh, pardon de vous déranger mais, est-ce que Jared est là ? » demandai-je.

« Vous êtes ? » questionna-t-elle.

« Je m'appelle Kim, je suis une amie de votre fils et, je dois lui parler c'est très important ! » répondis-je.

« En haut de l'escalier sur votre gauche, première porte à droite ! » me dit-elle.

« Merci !

**Je suivis les directions de ma future belle-mère et une fois devant la porte indiquée, je toquais trois petits coups sur la porte, et attendis. Elle s'ouvrit et je cru que j'allais avoir une crise cardiaque par le spectacle qui s'offrait à moi. Jared était en caleçon ! En CALEÇON !**

« Kim, que fais-tu ici ? » s'étonna-t-il.

**Je ne demandais pas la permission et entrais dans la chambre, qui je dois dire était un bordel pas possible mais bon, pas de vêtements sale qui traînait. J'enlevais ma veste et la posais sur la chaise du bureau de Jared avant de me retourner vers lui. Il avait fermé la porte et attendait que je lui réponde. Au lieu de répondre, je décidais de me laisser guider par mes hormones qui commençaient à bouillir, alors je m'approchais de Jared à toute vitesse et l'embrassais en pleine bouche. Comme je ne le sentais pas réagir, je me détachais et lui demandais :**

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

« Pourquoi t'as fais ça ? » demanda-t-il à son tour.

« Je sais tout Jared. Claire m'a tout dit et je t'accepte tel que tu es ! » répondis-je en caressant son visage.

« Je ne veux pas brusquer les choses je, on ne se connaît même pas et, je voudrais qu'on apprenne à se connaître ! » me dit-il en posant son front contre le mien.

« Comme tu veux mais embrasse-moi ! » lui sommai-je.

**Il posa ses lèvres sur les miennes mais tendrement. Il est ramolli ou quoi ? Je veux un vrai baiser moi. Je séparais mes lèvres des siennes et sans qu'il ne le voit venir, je le poussais sur son lit où il tomba sur le dos. Je fermais la porte de sa chambre à clé, avant de m'asseoir à califourchon sur lui.**

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » demanda-t-il péniblement.

« J'embrasse mon petit-ami ! » susurrai-je avant de faire glisser ma langue sur ses lèvres.

**Un grognement s'échappa de sa gorge et ça me rendit folle. **

« Recommence, c'est trop sexy ! » minaudai-je avant de réitérer mon geste.

**Il grogna une fois de plus. Satisfaite, je pris ses lèvres en otages avant de caresser ses lèvres avec ma langue afin qu'il ouvre la bouche, ce qu'il fit. Nos langues se trouvèrent mais il fut plus timide. Je perdais pied de plus en plus tellement le goût de sa langue dans ma bouche était un vrai régal, et j'avais envie de plus, qu'il me touche.**

« Jared, pose-tes mains sur moi ! » murmurai-je.

**Il posa sa main gauche sur ma joue avant de m'embrasser de nouveau, moins timidement, mais ses caresses l'étaient toujours. Doucement, sa main descendit jusqu'à mon cou, avant d'effleurer mon sein droit, m'arrachant un frisson, et finalement, il posa sa main sur ma hanche. Un hurlement de loup se fit entendre, et Jared se détacha de moi sur le champ, me laissant seule sur son lit.**

« Désolé mais, il faut que j'y aille ! » me dit-il.

« Et où est-ce que tu vas ? » demandai-je en me levant à mon tour.

« Je dois aller patrouiller avec Paul ! » répondit-il.

« Encore ? Mais t'es crevé mon amour ! » m'inquiétai-je en me collant à lui.

**Ses mains s'enroulèrent autour de ma taille. _« A la bonheur ! » pensai-je._**

« Ne t'en fais pas pour moi Kimmy, c'est seulement pour deux heures. Après je me reposerais, promit ! » me sourit-il.

« T'as plutôt intérêt ! » dis-je avant de l'embrasser fougueusement.

**Après lui avoir donné mon numéro de portable, et lui le sien, je regardais Jared s'habiller mais il me demanda de me retourner.**

« Pourquoi ? Tu vas te mettre tout nu ? » taquinai-je.

« Oui ! » dit-il, mal à l'aise.

« Je suis ta copine Jared, tu n'as pas à être gêné d'être nu devant moi ! » le rassurai-je.

« On n'a pas encore dépassé ce stade alors, retourne-toi, s'il te plaît ! » me dit-il.

« Comme tu veux ! » soufflai-je en me retournant.

**Même pas une minute plus tard, je sentis des bras musclé et chaud m'entourer. **

« Ne le prends pas mal s'il te plaît Kimmy ! » murmura-t-il à mon oreille.

« Il faut que t'ailles patrouiller ! » dis-je en me détachant de lui.

« Attends ! » fit-il.

« Je suis patiente mais j'ai des limites. Je t'attends depuis trop longtemps pour être pudique avec toi, alors, quand tu décideras d'être moins coincé avec moi, tu sais où me trouver ! » expliquai-je avant de sortir de sa chambre.

**Je dis au revoir à la mère de Jared et je rentrais chez moi. Je m'enfermais dans ma chambre et fis mes devoirs avant de m'endormir dans mon lit, tandis que des larmes coulèrent contre mon gré.**

_**POINT DE VUE DE JARED :**_

**Elle vient de me laisser en plan ! Je ne le crois pas ! Le hurlement de Paul me fit sortir de mes pensées et je sortis de chez moi pour aller rejoindre mon meilleur ami. Une fois derrière un buisson à l'abri des regards, j'enlevais mon short, l'attachais à la cordelette autour de ma cheville, et laissais exploser ma seconde nature. **

_« Il était temps. Tu faisais des bêtises avec Kim ? » me taquina Paul._

**Je fis défiler les images de mon entrevue avec Kim dans ma tête, et lorsque le moment où Kim m'avait lancée cet ultimatum passa, Paul me dit :**

_« Ouh la, ça chauffe ! »_

_« Sans blague ! » ironisai-je._

_« Attends, ne t'étonnes pas si elle réagit comme ça ! Tu la touches à peine, et ça m'étonne. T'as déjà sauté le pas avec Mandy l'année dernière ! » me dit-il._

_« C'est ce qu'elle raconte, mais je n'ai jamais couché avec elle, ni avec personne d'autre ! » avouai-je._

_« Quoi ? Mais, pourquoi elle a fait courir le bruit que t'avais couché avec elle ? » demanda-t-il._

_« J'étais prêt à le faire mais, quand je suis allé chez elle ce soir là pour le lui dire, je l'ai surprise avec Warren et je suis parti ! Elle a couché avec lui, pas avec moi ! » répondis-je en revivant la scène._

**Les images de ce jour défilèrent dans ma tête et Paul vit la vérité.**

_« Je comprends mieux ! Pour en revenir à Kim, une fois la patrouille fini, va la voir putain, et dis-lui pourquoi t'es distant comme ça. Parle-lui de ce que tu ressens, elle comprendra ! » m'assura-t-il._

_« Si tu le dis ! » soupirai-je._

**On commença à patrouiller sur le même périmètre qu'hier et au bout de deux heures, rien du tout. Aucune trace d'un quelconque vampire sur nos terres. Paul alla directement chez Rachel tandis que moi, je me dirigeais vers chez Kim, pendant que Jake, Quil et Embry prirent la relève. Je repris ma forme humaine derrière un arbre, mit mon short, et monta chez elle. Je frappais à la porte, mais ce fut Claire qui m'ouvrit. La déception dû se lire sur mon visage car elle me dit :**

« T'es venu pour lui parler j'espère ? »

« Oui ! Elle est là ? » demandai-je.

« Dans sa chambre. C'est la première porte à droite en entrant dans le couloir. Je vous laisse, et dis-lui que je suis parti travailler ! » répondit-elle.

« D'accord. Merci Claire ! »

**Elle me fit un sourire compatissant avant de partir. Je verrouillais la porte avant de me diriger vers la chambre de Kim. A mesure que j'approchais, mon cœur battait la chamade dans ma poitrine. Je frappais doucement à sa porte et attendis qu'elle m'ouvre pour que je puisse lui expliquer ce que j'ai sur le cœur, et ainsi me faire pardonner. La porte s'ouvrit et je vis avec horreur qu'elle avait les yeux rouges. Elle a pleuré !**

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » demanda-t-elle en étouffant un sanglot.

**Ça me faisait mal de la voir pleurer comme ça. Je ressentais sa douleur comme si elle était la mienne.**

« Excuse-moi, Kimmy. Je n'aurais pas dû réagir comme je l'ai fais mais, j'ai une bonne raison. Et si tu veux bien me pardonner, je t'expliquerai tout ! Tu me manques ! » avouai-je.


	6. Partager un amour

**Disclaimer : **Tout l'univers et les personnages de Twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer!

* * *

><p><em><strong>POINT DE VUE DE KIM :<strong>_

_« Excuse-moi, Kimmy. Je n'aurais pas dû réagir comme je l'ai fais mais, j'ai une bonne raison. Et si tu veux bien me pardonner, je t'expliquerai tout ! Tu me manques ! » avouai-je._

**_Tu me manques ! _A ces mots, mon cœur fit un triple salto arrière dans ma poitrine, mais je ne pouvais pas le pardonner aussi aisément.**

« Te pardonner ? Pourquoi je ferai ça ? » demandai-je.

« Parce qu'on est lié tous les deux, parce que je t'aime, et parce que ça me fait autant de mal qu'à toi cette situation ! » répondit-il.

« Tu m'aimes à cause de l'imprégnation ! » dis-je en retournant dans ma chambre.

« Non Kimmy ! Je t'appréciais déjà avant cela. Tu n'es pas obligé de me croire mais, si je n'ai jamais osé te parler avant ma mutation, c'est parce que j'étais un parfait idiot amoureux d'une fille super belle, intelligente et tenace ! » me dit-il.

**Je me retournais pour lui faire face.**

« Et après ta mutation ? Comme je suis ton imprégnée, tu m'aurais regardé dès ton retour au lycée, on ne serait pas dans cette situation aujourd'hui ! » répliquai-je.

« J'étais triste après ma mutation, parce que je venais de perdre mon père depuis seulement un an, et qu'il est mort sans que je ne sache ce qu'il m'avait transmit : c'est-à-dire le gêne des loups-garous. J'étais perdu et très en colère, je ne me maîtrisais pas, la moindre petite angoisse me faisait muter. J'avais peur de blesser quelqu'un, de te blesser ! » expliqua-t-il.

« Tu n'a pas eu peur pour Mandy l'année dernière puisque tu es non seulement sorti avec elle, mais tu as couché avec elle aussi ! » crachais-je.

« Non, non Kim. Je n'ai jamais couché avec Mandy ! » démentit-il.

« Ce n'est pas ce qu'elle a raconté à tout le monde ! » dis-je.

« Je te le jure Kim. Le jour où j'étais prêt à franchir le cap avec elle, je suis allé la voir chez elle, mais je l'ai surprise avec Warren, et je suis parti ! » avoua-t-il.

« Quoi ? Mais, pourquoi est-ce qu'elle raconte que… » m'étonnai-je sans finir ma phrase.

« Tout simplement parce qu'elle a mal prit le fait que je l'ai quitté, malgré ce qu'elle m'a fait ! » dit-il.

« C'est pour ça que tu refuses de me toucher ? » demandai-je en étouffant un sanglot.

« Kimmy, je ne refuse pas de te toucher. C'est tout le contraire, je ne rêve que de ça, te toucher, mais tu accélères un peu trop les choses. Je veux qu'on apprenne à mieux se connaître, tous les deux ! » répondit-il en se rapprochant de moi.

**Après ce discours, comment pouvais-je être encore en colère contre lui ? Je ne pouvais pas ! Il porta sa main sur ma joue, et sa chaleur m'envahit, alors je me terrais contre lui, et mon cœur se mit à battre à l'unisson avec le sien. Les bras de Jared m'entourèrent, et je me suis senti chez moi.**

« Kimmy, ne doute plus un seul instant de ce que je ressens pour toi ! » chuchota-t-il à mon oreille.

« Et toi, ne me refuse plus jamais rien. J'ai horreur qu'on me dise non ! » informai-je en me détachant un peu de lui.

« C'est ce que m'a dit Claire ! » s'amusa-t-il.

« Jared ? » appelai-je.

« Hum ? » fit-il.

**Je plongeais mon regard dans le sien, et lui dis :**

« Embrasse-moi ! »

« Ça ressemble plus à un ordre qu'à une demande ! » sourit-il.

« Mais c'est un ordre, Monsieur Moreno ! » affirmai-je en caressant ses épaules carrées.

« Kimmy ! » souffla-t-il.

« Quoi ? » demandai-je en faisant glisser mes mains sur ses muscles.

« Tu ne m'aides pas beaucoup, en faisant ça ! » murmura-t-il.

« Et si je fais ça ? » questionnai-je, avant de poser mes lèvres sur sa clavicule.

**Je le sentis frissonner, et moi je souriais. Je l'embrassais plusieurs fois à cet endroit, puis je remontais de son cou jusqu'à son oreille avant de lui murmurer :**

« Je vois que je te fais de l'effet ! »

« Si tu savais à quel point ! » ronronna-t-il.

« Montre-moi ! » susurrai-je en lui mordant l'oreille.

**Il grogna avant d'empoigner mes fesses. Je lâchais un cri de surprise quand je sentis mes jambes quitter le sol de ma chambre. Je les entourais autour de la taille de Jared, qui me transporta jusqu'à mon lit. Il nous allongea tous les deux, lui au dessus de moi.**

« Embrasse-moi Jared ! » suppliai-je.

« Tout ce que tu veux ma belle ! » chuchota-t-il.

**Joignant le geste à la parole, il s'empara de mes lèvres pour un baiser des plus doux. Il était moins timide que ceux qu'il m'avait donné lorsqu'on était dans sa chambre à lui, et bon sang que c'était bon. Mes mains passèrent derrière la nuque de Jared, et ses mains à lui étaient partout sur mon corps.**

« Jared… ! » soufflai-je.

« Hum ? »

« Ne t'arrête…surtout pas ! » minaudai-je en me cambrant.

**Rapidement, nos langues se trouvèrent pour une danse sensuelle. Durant le baiser, je sentis les muscles de Jared rouler sous mes mains. Il caressa ma jambe droite qui était repliée le long de mon corps, ce qui me fit perdre tous mes sens, mais surtout, ça m'excitait, et je le ressentais dans ma petite culotte qui commençait à être humide. Jared rompit le baiser et me regarda avec des yeux noirs.**

« Kimmy, tu sens tellement bon ! » me dit-il d'une voix rauque.

**Oh Nom d'une méduse à moustache ! Il sent mon désir !**

« Kimmy, sentir ton désir pour moi, ça me rend la tâche encore plus difficile, et ça me donne envie de te faire des choses ! » susurra-t-il contre mes lèvres.

« Quel genre de chose ? » demandai-je.

« Le genre de chose que je te ferai quand on sautera le pas ! » répondit-il.

« On peut le faire maintenant ! » tentai-je en glissant mes doigts sur son torse.

« Bien essayé ! » sourit-il en s'emparant de mes mains.

**Il m'embrassa tendrement, puis se leva du lit pour se diriger vers la porte.**

« Ne pars pas, je t'en prie ! » m'écriai-je.

**Il se retourna vers moi avec un sourire qui me faisait fondre.**

« Je n'ai pas l'intention de partir Kimmy. Je suis juste prudent. Je ne veux pas précipiter les choses non plus ! » me rassura-t-il.

« Je croyais que c'était moi qui précipitais les choses ! » m'étonnai-je.

« Après tout, je ne suis qu'un adolescent de dix-huit ans qui se laisse pousser par ses hormones ! » rit-il.

**L'entendre rire me fit vibrer tout le corps.**

« Jared, je te peux te poser une question ? »

« Je t'écoute ! » me dit-il.

« Comment c'était, ta transformation ? » demandai-je.

« Douloureux. Avant d'être transformé complètement, j'ai eu une grosse fièvre que je ne pouvais expliquer. Ma mère ne savait pas elle non plus que je me métamorphosais. Elle savait que mon père avait été un loup-garou mais, elle espérait que ça ne m'arrive pas. Mais c'est arrivé ! » avoua-t-il.

« Et tu regrettes ? » questionnai-je.

« Non, j'adore être un loup. La sensation est vraiment exceptionnelle. Et puis y a des avantages comme la force physique, la rapidité, l'ouïe, et la température du corps qui est de 42° ! » répondit-il.

« Pardon ? » m'étranglai-je.

« Je n'ai jamais froid ! » dit-il.

« Au moins tu n'as pas besoin de couverture pour dormir ! » marmonnai-je.

« Tu sais Kimmy, tu pourras profiter de ma chaleur corporelle quand tu veux ! »

**Je relevais la tête et le vis qui me souriait.**

« Euh, est-ce que les, les sangs-froids existent ? » demandai-je.

« Oui, ce sont des vampires. Et on a pour mission de les chasser ! » répondit-il.

« Tu veux dire que, quand tu patrouilles… »

« C'est pour nous assurer qu'aucun vampire ne s'aventure sur nos terres. Et si c'est le cas, on les chasse, et on les tue ! » m'expliqua-t-il.

**Mon cœur se serra dans ma poitrine et je sentis mon hyperventilation revenir au galop.**

_« Kim ? »_

**Je n'arrivais plus à respirer. La peur de perdre Jared durant un combat possible contre un vampire me tiraillait les entrailles et m'empêchait de respirer.**

_« Kimmy, respire ! »_

**Je sentis des mains chaudes sur mon visage, et la voix de Jared résonnait dans ma tête, comme une mélodie envoutante.**

« Kimmy, respire ma chérie. Regarde-moi ! »

**Les yeux noisette de Jared m'apaisèrent et je me concentrais sur la chaleur que dégageait son corps contre le mien. Ma respiration revint à la normale et quand ce fut le cas, des lèvres chaudes se plaquèrent contre les miennes. **

« Kimmy, qu'est-ce qui vient de se passer ? » me demanda Jared en relâchant mes lèvres.

« Hyperventilation ! » répondis-je, le souffle coupé par le baiser que je venais de recevoir.

« Qu'est-ce qui l'a provoqué ? » questionna-t-il.

« La peur de te perdre. Je ne veux pas te perdre. Je n'ai plus que toi, Claire et mon frère dans ma vie. Si je vous perdais, j'en mourrais ! » sanglotais-je.

« Kimberly Tyra Andrews, je ne t'abandonnerai jamais ! » me dit-il.

**D'où il connaît mon deuxième prénom ?**

« Tu connais mon deuxième prénom ? » m'étonnai-je.

**Il acquiesça.**

« Comment ? »

« Une fois, j'ai entendu Claire t'appeler par ton nom complet ! » répondit-il en souriant.

« Je t'aime Jared ! » confiais-je.

« Je t'aime ! »

**Je plongeais dans ses bras, et je me sentis tout de suite chez moi.**

« Tu veux dormir avec moi ? » proposai-je.

« Tu me nourris ? » demanda-t-il, très sérieux.

« Tout ce que tu veux ! » acquiesçai-je. « Que dirais-tu, si je te faisais un énorme plat de pâtes à la bolognaise ? »

**Pour toute réponse, son estomac grogna, et j'éclatais de rire. Je partis dans la cuisine afin de préparer de quoi nourrir mon loup-garou chéri. Alors que je sortais un sachet de boulette de viande du congélateur, mon portable sonna.**

_**And I love you more than I did before  
>And if today I don't see your face<br>Nothing's changed, no one can take your place  
>It gets harder everyday*<strong>_

**Je couru jusque dans ma chambre et en voulant m'arrêter pour y entrer, je faillis glisser mais Jared me rattrapa. Je décrochais tout en restant dans les bras de mon adonis :**

« Allô ? »

_« C'est moi ! Est-ce que ça te gêne si Quil vient à la maison ce soir ? »_

« Aucun souci. Jared reste aussi. J'étais justement en train de préparer à manger ! »

_« Prévoie pour dix ! »_

« Ça marche ! »

**Je raccrochais et essayais de me défaire de l'étreinte de Jared, mais il me maintenait dans ses bras.**

« Tu peux me lâcher ? » demandai-je.

« Non ! » répondit-il.

« Dans ce cas, tu mangeras pas ! » taquinai-je.

**Aussitôt, ses bras me lâchèrent mais il ne s'éloigna pas de moi pour autant. Je repartis vers la cuisine et je commençais à préparer le repas de ce soir.**

_**Une heure plus tard.**_

**Je venais de finir de mettre la table, quand la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit sur des rires. Je reconnus celui de ma meilleure amie, et le deuxième rire, celui d'un garçon qui ne pouvait être que Quil.**

« Ça sent vachement bon ! » s'écria Quil en arrivant dans le salon.

« Tu vas te laver les mains si tu veux manger ! » ordonnai-je.

« C'est à Jared que tu dois donner des ordres Miss Popularité ! » dit-il en souriant.

« Dans ce cas, c'est moi qui t'ordonne d'aller te laver les mains ! » lui dit Claire avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

« Prenez vous une chambre ! » grimaçai-je en retournant dans la cuisine où je pris la passoire contenant les pâtes.

**Je versais le contenu dans un méga plat qu'on avait avec Claire mais dont on se servait rarement, et j'y versais les pâtes. Je versais ensuite la grande casserole contenant la sauce et les boulettes, tout en faisant attention de ne pas me tâcher. Je mélangeais le contenu quand je sentis des mains sur mes hanches et un souffle chaud sur ma nuque. **

« Dis-moi que t'as fais exprès de te déhancher comme tu l'as fais pendant que tu préparais à manger ! » me chuchota la voix de Jared.

« Je l'ai fais exprès, et j'espère que le show t'a plu ! » murmurai-je en entrant dans son jeu.

« Tu verras bien ce soir quand on sera seul dans ta chambre ! » me dit-il avant de me mordiller le lobe de l'oreille.

« J'ai hâte de voir ça ! » riais-je.

**Il me sourit d'une façon indécente, avant de m'embrasser. Un raclement de gorge se fit entendre, et la voix de Quil retentit :**

_« Vous ferez des bêtises plus tard. J'ai faim ! »_

**Je ne pu m'empêcher de rire à cette remarque. Je m'écartais à regret de Jared et portais le plat de pâtes à table.**

_**Une demi-heure plus tard.**_

**Dites-moi que je rêve ! Le plat est vide ! Claire et moi nous étions contenté d'une assiette, tandis que Jared et Quil se sont tombés le reste. Quand Jared me regarda, il me dit :**

« Quoi ? »

« Où est-ce que vous mettez tout ça ? » demandai-je.

« Où y a de la place ! » répondit Quil.

**Pour la peine, il se reçu une claque derrière la tête de la part de Claire.**

« Aïe ! » se plaignit-il en se frottant la tête.

« On perd énormément de calorie chaque fois qu'on se transforme, et puis, notre métabolisme a changé après notre transformation. C'est pour ça qu'on mange autant ! » expliqua Jared.

« Je vois ! » dis-je simplement avant de débarrasser la table.

**Claire m'aida mais elle se retourna vers Quil et Jared :**

« Vous avez l'intention de rester planté là et nous regarder faire tout le boulot ? »

« Oh, euh… Qu'est-ce que vous voulez qu'on fasse ? » demanda Jared.

« Juste nous aider à débarrasser ! » répondis-je.

**Ils obtempérèrent et en dix minutes, tout fut fini. Une fois le lave-vaisselle en route, Quil enleva Claire pour l'emmener dans sa chambre et ils s'enfermèrent. Je ne veux même pas savoir ce qu'ils vont faire. Déjà que ça me frustre de savoir que ma meilleure amie a une vie sexuelle avec l'homme de sa vie, mais ça me frustre davantage de savoir que Quil n'a pas eu de mal à sauter le cap avec Claire dès le premier jour où il lui a avoué son imprégnation et sa vraie nature. Comparé à Jared qui lui se retenait même de me toucher. D'accord, il fait des efforts, mais c'est frustrant car un simple contact m'électrisait. **

_« Kim ? »_

**Je sortis de mes pensées, accoudée au comptoir de la cuisine, et je regardais Jared qui m'observait.**

« Est-ce que ça va ? » demanda-t-il.

« Oui je, je pensais, c'est tout ! » répondis-je.

« Et, à quoi pensais-tu, si ce n'est pas trop indiscret ? » demanda-t-il de nouveau.

« A rien de spécial ! » mentis-je.

**Il se rapprocha dangereusement de moi, et en moins de cinq secondes, je fus coincé entre Jared et le comptoir. Il plaça ses bras de chaque côté de moi, de façon à ce que je me retrouve bloqué, et plongea son regard dans le mien.**

« Je n'en crois pas un mot ! » me dit-il d'une voix rauque.

**Il se colla contre mon corps, et je sentis les prémisses du plaisir qu'il me procurait, couler le long de mes jambes.**

« Kimmy, je ne tiendrais pas si tu continues à ressentir tout ce désir ! » susurra-t-il.

« Désolé, mais tu me fais trop d'effet ! » avouai-je.

« Ravi de l'apprendre ! » me sourit-il.

« J'ai très envie de toi, Jared ! » dis-je dans un murmure.

« Moi aussi Kim, crois-moi mais, je ne peux pas ! » rétorqua-t-il.

« Pourquoi ? » demandai-je.

« D'abord, parce que je veux que notre première fois soit magique, que tu sois à l'aise et dans les meilleures conditions possibles. Ensuite, parce que je refuse de te faire l'amour alors que Quil et Claire sont dans la pièce à côté ! » répondit-il.

« Jared, fais-moi ressentir quelque chose, s'il te plaît ! » quémandai-je.

**Il se détacha de moi et alla je ne sais où. J'entendis la porte d'entrée se fermer, mais Jared réapparut aussitôt devant moi, et il me tendit la main. Une main que je pris sans hésitation. Il nous dirigea vers ma chambre, qu'il ferma derrière nous. Il me prit dans ses bras avec une infinie délicatesse, et mes bras se placèrent automatiquement autour de son cou. Il me posa sur mon lit, toujours avec autant de douceur, puis il se plaça au dessus de moi. Mes jambes s'écartèrent d'elles-mêmes, laissant à Jared le loisir de s'installer convenablement. **

« On ne fera pas l'amour ce soir Kimmy, mais, comme tu m'as vu avec rien d'autre que mon caleçon tout à l'heure, ce serait plus équitable si je te voyais à mon tour, dans tes sous-vêtements ! » me dit-il d'une voix terriblement sexy.

« Le problème c'est que, je n'ai pas de soutien-gorge ! » avouai-je, tout rouge.

**Jared se mit à grogner, puis il m'embrassa, tout en passant ses mains chaudes sous mon pull de pyjama. Comme j'étais en pyjama, j'avais enlevé mon soutien-gorge, et je ne pensais pas recevoir la visite de Jared quelques heures après l'ultimatum que je lui avais posé.**

« Kimmy, tu me fais confiance ? » me demanda-t-il.

« Oui ! » soufflais-je sans le quitter des yeux.

**Je sentis mon pull se soulever, et les doigts de Jared glisser sur ma peau. Instinctivement, je levais les bras et Jared m'enleva le pull. Je portais aussitôt mes mains sur ma poitrine, rougissante car c'était la première fois qu'un garçon voyait ma poitrine. Même Matthew n'avait pas eu cette chance ! Je sentis les mains de Jared sur les miennes, et je fus découverte devant lui.**

« Tu es magnifique ! » murmura-t-il avant de s'allonger complètement sur moi et de m'embrasser.

**Nos langues dansèrent dans une parfaite harmonie, nos torses étaient collés l'un à l'autre, et nos mains étaient partout sur le corps de l'autre. **

« Jared… ! » haletai-je.

« Kimmy… ! » souffla-t-il en déviant ses lèvres sur mon cou.

« Hummm… ! » gémissais-je tandis que sa bouche explorait ma poitrine.

**Je sentis les doigts de Jared s'attarder sur mon pantalon, et je soulevais mes hanches pour qu'il me l'enlève. Il me l'ôta avec une extrême délicatesse, avant de se replacer entre mes jambes. Je fis glisser mes doigts le long de son torse, et je le vis fermer les yeux, et je l'entendis ronronner. Mes doigts glissèrent jusqu'à son short, et je ne pu résister à l'envie d'y plonger mes mains. J'eus en hoquet de surprise en constatant qu'il n'avait pas de caleçon.**

« Pas de caleçon ? » m'étonnai-je.

« Jamais quand je patrouille ! » répondit-il avant de m'embrasser.

**Je mis mes mains sur ses fesses bien musclées, mais en le plaquant davantage sur moi, je sentis son entre-jambe se coller contre mon intimité.**

« Je ne suis pas la seule à être affectée ! » murmurai-je à son oreille.

« Si tu savais ! » grogna-t-il contre ma peau.

**Il revint à mes lèvres, mais ce ne fut pas un baiser comme les autres. A travers ce baiser, je ressentais tout l'amour qu'il me portait. Mon corps tremblait sous ses mains au fur et à mesure qu'il me caressait. Je n'avais pas froid car sa chaleur me maintenait au chaud, mais je tremblais de tous mes membres, perturbée par le baiser que je venais de recevoir. Lorsqu'il relâcha mes lèvres, son regard me transperça, comme s'il pouvait lire dans mon âme.**

« Je t'aime Kim ! » me dit-il.

« Je t'aime ! » lui retournai-je dans un murmure.

**Il m'embrassa une nouvelle fois, avant de me placer sous ma couverture. Il sortit du lit et je sentis en moi un vide alors qu'il s'éloignait.**

« Jared…reviens ! » suppliai-je.

**Etant dans le noir total, je ne le voyais plus rien car il n'était plus près de moi.**

« Jared ! » appelai-je.

**Un bras chaud m'entoura et la voix de Jared me parvint.**

_« Je suis là Kimmy ! »_

**Je me blottis contre son torse, essayant d'étouffer un sanglot.**

« Chut mon amour, je suis là ! » me rassura-t-il.

« Ne me laisse pas ! » sanglotai-je.

« Jamais de la vie ! » chuchota-t-il.

« Tu seras là, lorsque je me réveillerais ? » demandai-je.

« Oui je serai là. Je ne patrouille que demain soir ! » répondit-il en me caressant le dos.

« Combien de temps ? » demandai-je de nouveau.

« De vingt-deux heures jusqu'à quatre heures du matin ! » me dit-il.

**Je retins des larmes et me blottis un peu plus contre lui. J'étais sur le point de m'endormir quand Jared se releva, comme s'il était en alerte. **

« Jared, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demandai-je.

« Il y a un problème ! » me dit-il.

**Un cri de loup se fit entendre, et la porte de ma chambre s'ouvrit à la volée, laissant apparaître Quil en short, et Claire derrière lui en nuisette.**

« Elle est revenue, c'est le signal ! » dit Quil.

**Qui est revenue ? C'est quoi ce bordel ?**

**Lexique musical : **

*** Miley Cyrus : Stay**


	7. Mise au point

**Disclaimer : **Tout l'univers et les personnages de Twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer!

* * *

><p><em><strong>POINT DE VUE DE QUIL :<strong>_

« Allons-y ! » me dit Jared.

**Je me retournais vers Claire et je l'embrassais rapidement avant de sauter par la fenêtre de la chambre de Kim, que Jared avait ouvert.**

« JARED, MAGNES-TOI ! » criai-je.

**Je partis derrière un arbre pour me déshabiller et je me transformais sur le champ. Jared me rejoignit aussitôt et se transforma à son tour.**

_« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demandai-je._

_« La rouquine est de retour. Elle vient de passer dans la frontière des Cullen, mais on va ouvrir l'œil ! » ordonna Sam._

_« Ok ! » avons-nous répondit tous en cœur._

_« Où est Paul ? » s'énerva Sam._

_« Je suis là ! » dit l'intéressé._

**Il ne fit pas exprès je pense, et on vit qu'il était avec… Oh Nom d'un moustique. C'est la sœur de Jake.**

_« QUOI ? » cria Jake._

_« Ce n'est pas le moment Jake ! » dit Sam._

_« On en reparlera plus tard Paul ! » grogna Jake._

**Une fois cette petite bévue terminée, Jared et moi courrions côte à côte, tout en essayant de repérer l'odeur de cette sale rousse. D'un coup, je la vis qui courrait sur le territoire des Cullen, le costaud et le blond du clan aux basques.**

_« Je la vois. elle a les deux garçons aux fesses ! » informai-je._

_« Ne la perdez pas de vu ! » ordonna Sam._

**D'un coup, elle passa sur notre territoire, ce qui obligea les Cullen à stopper leurs courses. Immédiatement, elle fut prise en chasse par Paul et Jacob, car ils étaient les plus proches d'elle. Après quelques secondes de course, je la vis repartir dans le territoire des Cullen.**

_« Elle est maligne cette salope ! » dit Seth._

_« Seth, surveille ton langage ou je le dis à ta mère ! » menaça Jake._

**La rouquine passa de nouveau sur notre territoire, mais cette fois, le costaud des Cullen la suivit. Il fut stoppé par Paul qui le percuta et l'envoya dans la rivière. Ils se firent face en grognant.**

_« Elle a réussit à s'enfuir ! » dit Jared._

_« On l'aura la prochaine fois ! » dit Sam._

**On rejoignit tous Paul, qui était toujours en train de faire face à ce Cullen, les autres membres de sa famille sur leurs terres. Paul grogna, et le Cullen, résigné, reparti vers sa famille.**

_« Tout le monde chez Emily ! » dit Sam._

**En moins de dix minutes, nous étions tous chez Sam, sauf Jake qui n'était pas encore revenu.**

« Sam, tout va bien ? » demanda Emily en se jetant dans ses bras.

« Oui ça va. Elle s'est échappée ! » répondit-il.

_« PAUL ! »_ se fit entendre la voix de Jake.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? » s'étonna Emily.

**Jacob entra en furie dans la maison, un regard noir rivé sur Paul.**

« Jake, mon vieux, tu sais que je n'ai aucun contrôle dessus ! » se défendit Paul.

« Ça dure combien de temps ? » demanda Jake en serrant les poings.

« Depuis son premier jour au lycée ! » répondit Paul.

« Tu veux dire que ça fait deux semaines que tu t'es imprégné d'elle, et tu n'es même pas venu me le dire ? » s'emporta Jake.

« C'est elle qui m'a dit de ne rien te dire au début, même moi je ne savais pas comment te le dire, et j'ai demandé à Jared et Leah de ne rien te dire et… »

**Il s'arrêta net en s'apercevant qu'il venait de dire une bêtise.**

« Tu… tu veux dire que… Leah est au courant ? » s'étrangla Jake.

« Ne lui en veut pas mec, je lui ai fais promettre de ne rien dire ! » dit Paul.

« Jake, calme-toi. Tu sais très bien qu'il n'y peut rien. L'imprégnation ne se contrôle pas ! » intervint Sam.

**Jake lui lança un regard encore plus noir que celui qu'il servait à Paul depuis cinq minutes.**

« T'es vraiment qu'un sale hypocrite Sam. Quand je me suis imprégné de Leah, tu ne t'es pas gêné pour t'en prendre à moi ! » dit Jake.

« C'était différent ! » contra Sam.

« C'est la même chose, Sam. A la seule différence que Leah ne fait plus partie de ta vie. Rachel est ma sœur je te rappelle ! » répliqua Jake.

**Au visage de Sam, je constatais qu'il n'aimait pas du tout que Jake se dresse contre lui. Emily se mit au milieu et s'en mêla.**

« Ça suffit. Vous me fatiguez avec vos histoires d'imprégnations. Sam, Jake a raison sur le fait que Leah ne fait plus partie de ta vie, et toi Jake, Paul n'y peut rien s'il s'est imprégné de Rachel. C'est comme ça. Quant à toi Paul, t'es qu'un crétin. T'aurais dû être honnête dès le début et tout dire à Jake. Maintenant, vous allez tous rentrer chez vous ou retourner chez vos copines, vous avez eu assez d'émotions comme ça pour ce soir. Sam, t'as deux options : tu prends les heures de patrouille des garçons de cette nuit, soit tu dors sur le canapé. Sur ce, bonne nuit ! »

**Après ce charmant discours, elle monta dans sa chambre, et une fois la porte claquée, je dû retenir un putain de fou rire devant la tête que tirait Sam.**

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? » demanda Seth, cachant un fou rire aussi.

« Rentrez chez vous ! » répondit Sam.

**Je ne me fis pas prier, tout comme Jared. On fit route chez les filles, mais arrivant en bas de leur fenêtre, la lumière de la chambre de Claire était encore allumée, tandis que celle de Kim était éteinte.**

« Claire ? » appelai-je en lançant une petite pierre sur sa fenêtre.

**Celle-ci s'ouvrit aussitôt et je vis la tête de ma chérie.**

« Quil, c'est toi ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Recule, on va monter avec Jared ! » répondis-je.

**Elle recula, et je montais le premier. Une fois dans la pièce, je vis que ma Claire portait mon t-shirt. Jared arriva à son tour et demanda :**

« Où est Kim ? »

**Claire lui montra son lit de la tête. Je me retournais en même temps que lui, et nous vîmes Kim profondément endormit dans le lit de Claire.**

« Elle n'arrêtait pas d'angoisser toute seule après votre départ, alors je l'ai faites venir là et elle s'est endormit il y a dix minutes ! » informa Claire.

**Jared s'approcha du lit, repoussa la couverture, laissant apparaître Kim en sous-vêtements. Claire me mit les mains devant les yeux, et je me suis mis à rire doucement. Quand elle les enleva, Jared n'était plus là.**

« Je peux savoir ce qui te fait rire ? » demanda Claire en fermant la porte.

« Toi ! » répondis-je en souriant.

« Voyez-vous ça ! » dit-elle en s'approchant de son lit.

**Je la rejoignis mais je ne vis pas la suite. Elle me frappa avec son coussin tout en m'insultant.**

« Mais t'es folle ! » m'écriai-je.

« Espèce d'abruti congénital. Je me suis fais un sang d'encre. Vous êtes partis comme des voleurs sans nous expliquer quoi que ce soit. Crétin que tu es ! » s'énerva-t-elle tout en me martelant de son coussin.

**Je réussis à attraper le coussin que je jetais sur le lit, avant de me jeter sur les lèvres de Claire. Elle me rendit mon baiser avec autant de fougue puis elle nous fit basculer sur le lit.**

« T'es toujours un crétin ! » me dit-elle.

« Je sais ! » répliquai-je avant de reprendre ses lèvres.

**Le baiser s'intensifia rapidement, et on se débarrassa de nos vêtements en vitesse. Je lui fis l'amour avec tendresse durant toute la nuit, car je devais me faire pardonner de lui avoir foutu la trouille.**

_**POINT DE VUE DE JARED :**_

**Je tenais ma Kimmy dans mes bras, endormi et en sous-vêtements. J'entrais dans sa chambre et fermais la porte avec le pied car mes mains n'étaient pas libre, puis je déposais ma chérie sous sa couette. Malheureusement, elle se réveilla quand je m'installais dans le lit.**

« Jared ? » dit-elle d'une voix endormit.

« Rendors-toi Kimmy ! » lui dis-je en la prenant dans mes bras.

« Tu n'es pas blessé ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Aucune égratignure. On n'a même pas réussit à l'attraper ! » répondis-je.

« Je suis contente que tu n'ais rien ! » murmura-t-elle.

« Je reviendrais toujours vers toi, Kimmy ! » lui assurai-je avant de lui embrasser le sommet du crâne.

**Je l'entendis soupirer d'aise, et je la rapprochais de moi.**

« Tu fais un super coussin ! » marmonna-t-elle.

**J'éclatais de rire devant sa réplique.**

« Tu penses pouvoir me supporter combien de temps ? » demandai-je.

« Aussi longtemps que tu voudras de moi ! » répondit-elle d'une voix basse.

**Elle se serra un peu plus contre moi et à sa respiration, je savais qu'elle dormait.**

« Bonne nuit ma beauté ! » murmurai-je avant de m'endormir à mon tour.

_**Le lendemain matin.**_

**Une délicieuse odeur de pancakes vint me chatouiller les narines, et me réveilla par la même occasion. Une fois les yeux ouverts, je m'aperçus que j'étais tout seul dans le lit. Je me levais, les yeux à moitié fermés tellement j'avais sommeil, et je sortis de la chambre.**

« Kimmy ? » appelai-je.

_« Enfin, ma marmotte s'est levé ! » l'entendis-je rire._

**Je grognais de frustration.**

« Ne me grogne pas dessus Jared Moreno, ou tu ne mangeras pas mes pancakes à la banane ! » me menaça-t-elle.

**Je m'arrêtais aussitôt de grogner.**

« Sur ta gauche il y a la salle de bain, et des vêtements propres qui appartiennent à mon frère. File prendre ta douche ! » m'ordonna-t-elle.

**Je la regardais, incrédule, puis elle me tourna le dos pour tourner ses pancakes. Je m'avançais vers elle sans faire de bruit, et sans prévenir, je me collais à elle, et elle pouvait sentir mon érection matinale.**

« Jared ! » souffla-t-elle.

« Evite de me donner des ordres Kim, ça m'excite et je risque de ne pas contrôler mes actes ! » informai-je en lui mordillant la peau du cou.

**Je lui donnais une claque sur les fesses, la faisant sursauter, puis je partis dans la salle de bain, où je pris une douche bien froide pour faire baisser mon érection. Je n'ai pas arrêté de rêver de Kim, et avec ce qui s'est passé avant l'incident _« sangsue », _et bien rien que d'y avoir repensé ça m'a donné une trique pas possible. Une fois propre et, détendu, je sortis de la douche et je cherchais une serviette, mais rien. **

« KIM ! » appelai-je.

_« QUOI ? » _

« T'AS OUBLIÉ DE ME PASSER UNE SERVIETTE ! » lui dis-je.

**Pas de réponse ! La porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit et quand Kim me regarda, elle se figea. Je vis ses yeux faire un rapide va et viens au niveau de mon bas ventre, mais elle les retira aussi vite et elle me tendit une serviette, sans prendre la peine de me regarder. Elle rougit !**

« Il faut que j'aille surveiller les pancakes ! » m dit-elle en se hâtant hors de la pièce.

**Pendant que je me séchais, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de repenser à la tête de Kim quand elle m'avait vu tout nu. Je m'habillais avec les vêtements du frère de Kim, c'est-à-dire avec un baggy militaire et un débardeur assortis. Au moment où j'allais sortir, Quil entra dans la salle de bain, l'air aussi claqué que moi, à la seule différence qu'il avait la tête d'un mec qui s'est envoyé en l'air toute la nuit.**

« Aucun commentaire ! » me dit-il.

« Elle t'a épuisé ? me moquai-je.

« Ta gueule ! » grogna-t-il en me faisant dégager de la salle de bain.

**J'éclatais de rire mais je fus entraîné je ne sais où. Sans que je ne puisse réagir, je fus projeté sur une surface confortable, et je m'aperçus que c'était le lit de Kim.**

« Qu'est-ce que… » mais je fus coupé par les lèvres de ma douce.

**Je me détendis aussitôt et je me laissais faire. Après ce baiser fougueux, je demandais :**

« Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? »

« Tu me rends folle ! » répondit-elle.

« C'est de m'avoir vu tout nu, avoue ? » taquinai-je en tapant sur ses fesses.

« Ça t'excite quand je te donne des ordres, et moi ça m'excite quand tu me tapes sur les fesses comme tu le fais. Ça et ton sourire ravageur ! » avoua-t-elle avant de reprendre mes lèvres en otage.

**J'appuyais mes mains sur ses fesses pour coller son intimité contre la mienne, et elle lâcha un gémissement qui m'excita encore plus. Elle relâcha une fois de plus mes lèvres, et le regard qu'elle me lança me fit déglutir.**

« La prochaine fois, que tu pars au beau milieu de la nuit, sans même une explication, je te tue ! » me dit-elle. « Compris ? »

**Elle me foutait les jetons quand elle me regardait comme ça. Je savais au moins à quoi m'en tenir.**

« Jared ! » insista-t-elle.

« J'ai compris ! » répondis-je.

« A la bonheur ! » soupira-t-elle. « Maintenant, on va déjeuner, et après, je vais te punir ! »

« Et qu'est-ce que t'as l'intention de me faire ? » provoquai-je en m'appuyant sur mes coudes.

« Maintenant que je t'ai vu tout nu, je peux tout me permettre, et tu vas en baver mon chéri, étant donner que tu ne veux pas me faire l'amour tant que tu ne seras pas décidé ! » informa-t-elle.

**Elle m'embrassa une dernière fois et on pu enfin aller manger.**

_**POINT DE VUE DE PAUL :**_

_**I'm not afraid (I'm not afraid)  
>To take a stand (to take a stand)<br>Everybody (everybody)  
>Come take my hand (come take my hand)<br>We'll walk this road together, through the storm  
>Whatever weather, cold or warm<br>Just lettin you know that, you're not alone  
>Holla if you feel like you've been down the same road (same road)*<strong>_

**Je me mis à grogner tout en m'emparant de mon téléphone.**

« Allô ? »

_« … »_

« Je suis obligé d'y aller maintenant ? »

_« … »_

« Ça va, pas la peine de faire ton grincheux parce qu'Emily t'as fait dormir sur le canapé ! »

**Je raccrochais au nez de Sam, et je me laissais retomber sur le lit.**

_« Debout ! » fit la voix de Rachel._

« Non ! » répondis-je en grognant.

_« Si, et plus vite que ça ! » m'ordonna-t-elle._

« Je veux dormir ! » dis-je en enfouissant ma tête dans le coussin.

_« J'ai fais des muffins ! » _

**Mon estomac se mit à gargouiller, et ça fit rire Rachel. Je me levais, me laissant guider par mon estomac et quand je mis un pied dans la cuisine, Rachel me dit :**

« A la douche ! »

« Mais j'ai faim ! » me plaignis-je.

« Ne discute pas ! »

**Résigné, je partis dans la salle de bain et je pris une douche rapidos. Une fois propre, je me séchais vite fait, laissant mes cheveux mouillés et je mis un t-shirt noir et un jean délavé. Je partis dans la cuisine et quand je vis le plat de muffin sur la table, je n'attendis pas la permission de Rachel et je me servis.**

« Hey, tu pourrais attendre que j'ai terminé ! » me gronda-t-elle en me menaçant de sa spatule.

« Décholé ! » dis-je la bouche pleine.

« T'es un vrai ventre sur patte ! » soupira-t-elle avant de se retourner vers la cuisinière.

**J'avalais ce que j'avais dans la bouche avant de poser mon muffin sur la table. Je m'approchais de ma belle et la pris dans mes bras, et déposais des tas de baisers sur son cou.**

« Arrête ! » rit-elle.

« Je sais que tu aimes ! » riais-je à mon tour.

« Arrête Paul ! » me dit-elle.

« Pourquoi ? Tu ne veux pas que je continu ? »

**Elle éteignit le feu de la gazinière et mit des pancakes tout chaud dans un plat. Quand elle déposa sa spatule, j'en profitais pour glisser mes mains sous sa tunique. Sa peau était si douce que je ne pouvais arrêter de la caresser. **

« Paul… » souffla-t-elle.

« J'ai envie de te faire l'amour Rachel. Si tu savais à quel point j'ai envie de toi ! » susurrai-je à son oreille.

**Je la vis se mouiller la langue, ce qui me fit sourire.**

« Si Sam ne m'avait pas demandé d'aller à Forks pour prévenir Cullen, je t'aurais prise sur le champ, et je t'aurais fais l'amour encore et encore ! »

**Elle se retourna et le regard qu'elle me lança me fit tressaillir.**

« Une fois que t'auras fini ce que tu dois faire, tu rappliques ici en vitesse. J'en ai marre d'attendre. T'es trop sexy, et tu me rends folle ! » me dit-elle avant de plonger sur mes lèvres.

**L'animal en moi prit le dessus et je plaquais Rachel contre le mur de la cuisine.**

« Rachel…il faut…que j'y…aille…humm ! » dis-je entre deux baisers.

« Je vais te faire pleins de bonnes choses à manger. Rien que pour toi ! » me dit-elle avant de m'embrasser tendrement. « Allez, le devoir t'appelle beau gosse ! »

« Je t'aime ! » avouai-je.

**Oh merde ! C'est sorti tout seul.**

« Excuse-moi je, tu n'es pas prête à… »

**Mais elle me coupa en m'embrassant. Le baiser fut différent de tous les autres. Il était doux et plein d'amour. Lorsqu'elle relâcha mes lèvres, elle me dit :**

« Je t'aime aussi Paul ! »

**Un sourire se dessina sur mon visage et je repris ses lèvres.**

_**Lycée de Forks.**_

**J'arrivais sur le parking du lycée de Forks, et je garais ma moto près des escaliers. J'ôtais mon casque et attendis que Cullen arrive. Il arriva cinq minutes plus tard, accompagné de Bella.**

« Paul, qu'est-ce que tu fais-là ? » me demanda-t-elle.

« Salut Bella ! » lui dis-je avant de regarder l'autre sangsue. « Je suis venu te mettre en garde, et tu pourras le répéter à ta famille ! »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » questionna Bella.

**Je regardais Cullen et lui dis :**

« Si jamais, toi, ou un membre de ta famille franchissait à nouveau notre territoire, ça ira mal ! »

« De quoi il parle ? » s'impatienta Bella.

« Tu ne lui as rien dis ? » m'étonnai-je.

**Il regarda Bella et lui dit :**

« Paul et Emmett ont mis certaines choses au point. Rien de préoccupant ! »

« Rien de préoccupant ? Ton frère n'avait pas à venir sur nos terres, même quand il s'agit de la rouquine. On était là je te rappelle. Si ton frère ne s'en était pas mêler quand elle est passée sur notre territoire, on l'aurait eu avec Jacob ! » répliquai-je.

« Victoria ? Elle est revenue ? » s'étonna Bella.

« T'es pas croyable Cullen ! » dis-je en le regardant.

« Tu ferais mieux de partir, et vite ! » me prévint-il.

« Je suis seulement venu te dire ce que Sam m'a demandé, c'est tout. Répète ce que je t'ai dis à ta famille ! » dis-je avant de remettre mon casque.

« Paul ? » m'appela Bella.

« Quoi ? » fis-je en me retournant vers elle.

« Comment va Jacob ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Il va bien ! » répondis-je.

« Pourquoi il n'est pas venu lui-même ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Bien que ça ne te regarde pas, Jacob est avec son imprégnée ! » lui dis-je avant d'enfourcher ma moto.

« Son imprégnée ? » s'étonna-t-elle.

« Sa petite amie. Jacob a trouvé son âme-sœur, Bella ! » avouai-je avant de repartir à La Push.

**Le message avait été délivré, et maintenant, je rentrais à la réserve rejoindre ma Rachel.**

_**POINT DE VUE DE JAKE :**_

**Il était dix heures du matin quand je me dirigeais vers chez Leah. Une fois devant sa porte, je m'apprêtais à frapper quand celle-ci s'ouvrit sur Sue.**

« Bonjour Jacob ! » me dit-elle.

« Bonjour Sue ! Est-ce que Leah est là ? » demandai-je.

« Elle est sous la douche mais tu peux aller l'attendre dans sa chambre. Je dois partir pour la réunion du Conseil au sujet de Bella ! » répondit-elle.

**Et elle monta dans sa voiture et partit en direction de l'endroit où se réunissait le Conseil. Quant à moi, je montais dans la chambre de Leah et j'attendis qu'elle sorte de la douche pour lui parler. Comment a-t-elle pu me cacher l'imprégnation de Paul pour ma sœur ? **

_« Jake ? »_

**Je relevais la tête et ce que je vis me laissa sans voix. Leah était devant moi, avec rien d'autres qu'une serviette autour d'elle, les cheveux encore ruisselants d'eau.**

« Leah ! » soufflai-je en regardant ses jambes parfaites.

**_N'oublie pas pourquoi tu es là Jake, pour avoir des réponses !_ Je sentis une petite main relever mon menton, et je croisais le regard de Leah. Elle me sourit puis m'embrassa. Son parfum m'enivrait sans que je ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, mais l'image de Paul et ma sœur dans ma tête me fit reprendre mes esprits. Je stoppais le baiser à contrecœur et je dis à Leah :**

« Il faut qu'on parle ! »

« Je t'écoute ! » me dit-elle.

« Paul, et Rachel ! » dis-je simplement.

« Oh, t'es au courant ! » fit-elle en se détachant de moi.

« Oui, je suis au courant car Paul y pensait hier soir quand on pourchassait l'autre sangsue. Et il m'a aussi dit que t'étais au courant ! » informai-je.

« Je t'assure que je voulais te le dire ! » assura-t-elle.

« Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas fais ? » demandai-je.

« Parce que Paul m'a fait promettre de ne rien te dire. Pareil avec Jared ! » répondit-elle.

« Tu aurais du m'en parler ! » ronchonnai-je.

**Je détournais la tête, mais un petit couinement attira mon attention. Je regardais Leah et vis qu'elle s'était entourée de ses petits bras, comme si elle avait froid, et je vis une larme couler sur son visage.**

« Leah ! » soupirai-je en m'approchant d'elle.

**Je la pris dans mes bras et elle s'y engouffra, recherchant de la chaleur.**

« Excuse-moi ! » maronna-t-elle.

« Tu es pardonné, ne t'en fais pas ! » la rassurai-je.

« J'ai froid ! » dit-elle en claquant des dents.

**Je la serrais un peu plus contre moi le temps qu'elle se réchauffe, et j'avais une envie folle de lui enlever sa serviette. Je la pris dans mes bras comme une mariée et m'assis sur le lit, tout en la gardant contre moi.**

« Tu as l'intention de rester en serviette toute la journée ? » demandai-je en la maintenant au chaud dans mes bras.

« Ça te dérange ? » demanda-t-elle à son tour.

« Disons que ça me perturbe assez, et je risque de te faire des choses pas très catholiques ! » répondis-je d'une voix mal assurée.

« Hum ! » fit-elle avant de se dégager de mes bras.

« Où tu vas ? » m'étonnai-je.

**Elle se leva pour fermer la porte de la chambre à clé, alla à la fenêtre tirer les rideaux, puis revint se placer devant moi avec un sourire aguicheur.**

« Pas ce sourire, Lee ! » la prévins-je.

« Sinon quoi ? » demanda-t-elle en se mouillant les lèvres.

« Sinon, sinon je t'embrasse plus ! » répondis-je.

« Voyez-vous ça ! » dit-elle.

**Et… Oh Nom d'un Castor Poilu ! Elle vient de faire tomber sa serviette. Elle est toute nue devant moi.**

« La vue te plaît mon lapin ? » demanda-t-elle.

**Et moi comme un abruti, j'acquiesçai. Certes, ce n'était pas la première fois que je voyais son corps, mais je ne l'avais jamais vu NUE ! Sans que je ne le vois venir, elle s'assit sur moi à califourchon et m'embrassa. **

« Leah…on ne devrait…pas faire…ça ! » dis-je entre deux baisers.

« J'ai envie de toi Jacob ! » chuchota-t-elle contre mes lèvres.

« Moi aussi mais… » répondis-je mais elle ne me laissa pas faire.

**Elle enfonça sa langue dans ma bouche tout en gémissant et elle m'enleva de force mon t-shirt. Elle prit mon visage entre ses mains, frotta son nez contre le mien et me susurra :**

« Fais-moi l'amour ! »

« Leah, bien que j'en ai très envie, on ne peut pas ! » répondis-je.

« Ne me repousse pas Jacob ! » me supplia-t-elle.

« Je ne te repousse pas mon amour, mais, même si ce n'est pas ta première fois, ça l'est pour moi, et je ne veux pas que ça soit fait sur un coup de tête ! » expliquai-je.

**Je cru qu'elle allait m'en vouloir mais quand je la vis baisser la tête, gênée et remettre sa serviette autour d'elle, je savais que quelque chose n'allait pas.**

« Lee, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demandai-je.

**Elle ne me répondit pas et enfila un ensemble rouge en satin. _Très joli pensais-je ! _Elle resta en sous-vêtement et quand elle me regarda, elle avait vraiment l'air embarrassée.**

« Leah ? » la pressai-je.

« Je…euh…je suis vierge ! » m'avoua-t-elle.

**Hein ?**

* * *

><p><strong>Lexique musical : <strong>

*** Eminem ! Not Afraid**


	8. Céder à la tentation

**Disclaimer : **Tout l'univers et les personnages de Twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer!

* * *

><p><em><strong>POINT DE VUE DE LEAH :<strong>_

_« Leah ? »_

_« Je…euh…je suis vierge ! »_

**Oh Mon Dieu ! Je n'arrive pas à croire que je viens d'avouer ça à Jake !**

« Pardon ? » s'étrangla-t-il.

« Tu as très bien entendu ne me force pas à répéter ! » dis-je d'une traite en prenant un pantalon.

« Sam n'a jamais voulu ? » demanda-t-il.

**Je me retournais vers Jake et lui dis :**

« C'est moi qui ne voulais pas tant que je n'avais pas dix-huit ans. Sam l'a accepté, surtout après que mon père nous ai surpris un soir après un rendez-vous ! »

« A faire quoi ? » grogna Jake.

« On était seulement en train de s'embrasser et, disons que Sam avait les mains sous mon pull ! » répondis-je.

**Le regard de Jake était noir.**

« Si ça peut te consoler, Sam ne m'a jamais vu nue, et encore moins en sous-vêtements. Il ne m'a même jamais donné un seul orgasme ! » avouai-je.

« Tu parles d'une consolation ! » marmonna Jake.

**Je posais mon pantalon sur la chaise de mon bureau, et je retournais m'asseoir sur lui, une jambe de chaque côté.**

« Dis-toi que, tu as un gros avantage sur lui ! » dis-je en le regardant dans les yeux.

« Lequel ? » demanda Jake.

« Celui de pouvoir profiter de mon corps quand tu le souhaites. Et tu sais quoi ? »

« Quoi ? » grogna-t-il.

« Tu embrasses, cent fois mieux que Sam ! » susurrai-je avant de l'embrasser.

**Il se détendit et me rendit mon baiser avec passion. Sa langue trouva la mienne, ce qui nous fit gémir de plaisir. Je détachais mes lèvres des siennes à regret, et lui demanda :**

« J'avais prévu d'aller à Port Angeles pour m'acheter des vêtements et, je me demandais si t'accepterais de m'accompagner ? En plus, j'ai besoin d'un chauffeur ! »

« Avec plaisir ! » accepta-t-il.

**Je lui souris et l'embrassa, avant de m'habiller entièrement pour faire les boutiques en compagnie de mon homme !**

_**POINT DE VUE DE RACHEL :**_

**Paul était parti depuis plus de deux heures à Forks pour je ne sais quoi en rapport avec l'urgence d'hier soir, et en attendant qu'il revienne, je faisais la cuisine. J'espère que ce que je prépare exprès pour lui, lui plaira. J'ai fais un énorme plat de pâtes que j'ai mélangé avec le jus d'un poulet que j'ai fais cuir, un gâteau au chocolat, et une salade composé. La salade est plus pour moi parce que je sais que Monsieur le Loup n'aime pas les légumes. Pfff, ces hommes je vous jure ! Je sortis deux assiettes quand j'entendis la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir.**

« Rachel ? »

« Le déjeuner est servi ! » dis-je en déposant les assiettes sur la table.

« Il est déjà midi ? » s'étonna-t-il en regardant la pendule de mon salon.

« Et oui ! Allez, viens poser tes jolies petites fesses sur cette chaise ! » ordonnai-je.

**Il verrouilla la porte de mon appartement, puis il vint s'asseoir là où je lui avais ordonné de s'asseoir. J'amenais sur la table tout ce que j'avais préparé, sauf le gâteau que j'avais laissé au four pour qu'il garde sa chaleur.**

« Ça sent trop bon ! » dit Paul en humant l'odeur qui envahissait la pièce.

« Oui mais avant de manger, il y a une chose qu'il faut que tu te rappelles ! » avouai-je.

« Et quoi donc ? » demanda-t-il.

**Je me mis derrière lui, puis me penchais à son oreille pour lui murmurer :**

« Une fois que tu auras pris des forces, tu devras me faire l'amour. Et attention, que ça soit bestiale ! »

**Je pris le lobe de son oreille dans ma bouche et je fis glisser mes mains le long de son torse, jusqu'à son jean.**

« On pourrait tout aussi bien, repousser le repas et faire l'amour tout de suite ! » proposa-t-il, la respiration haletante.

« Non, parce que je veux que tu me fasses l'amour sur cette table ! » susurrai-je.

**Il tourna son visage de façon à se retrouver face au mien, puis il prit mes lèvres pour un baiser des plus fougueux.**

« Je ne te savais pas aussi, coquine ! » dit-il contre mes lèvres.

« T'as envie de découvrir jusqu'à qu'elle point je peux être coquine ? » demandai-je en glissant mes mains sous son t-shirt.

« Humm ! » marmonna-t-il avant de jouer avec ma langue.

**Alors que je caressais son torse, je l'entendis ronronner, et ça me mit dans tous mes états. Avant de me laisser aller, je retirais mes mains de là où elles étaient et je mettais fin au baiser. Malgré les protestations de Paul, je fis comme si de rien était et je lui servais une grande assiette de pâtes avec le plus gros morceau de viande que j'avais coupé. Je lui mis l'assiette devant lui et je lui donnais un tendre baiser avant de lui murmurer :**

« Bon appétit ! »

« Merci ! » marmonna-t-il contre ma bouche.

**J'allais m'asseoir à ma place, en face de lui, et je me servais de la salade. J'assaisonnais avec de la vinaigrette et je commençais à manger, tout en dévorant mon homme du regard.**

« C'est bon ? » demandai-je avant d'enfourner une tomate dans ma bouche.

« Ché délichieux ! » me dit-il la bouche pleine de pâtes.

« Parle pas la bouche pleine ! » réprimandai-je.

**Il avala ce qu'il avait dans la bouche, puis dit :**

« Désolé ! »

« Je vais y réfléchir ! » le taquinai-je.

**Je poursuivais mon repas tandis que Paul se servit sa deuxième assiette. Je levais les yeux au ciel devant l'appétit qu'il avait.**

_**Après le repas.**_

**J'étais en train de remplir le lave-vaisselle, et je sentais le regard brûlant de Paul sur moi. En même temps, comme je faisais exprès de me pencher de façon à ce qu'il voit la dentelle de mon sous-vêtement, ce n'est guère surprenant. Je mis le lave-vaisselle en route mais quand je fus sur le point de me tourner, je sentis mon dos buter contre le torse de Paul. Ses mains vinrent aussitôt se placer sur mes hanches, et je sentis son souffle sur ma nuque.**

« Assez jouer avec moi Rachel ! » murmura-t-il à mon oreille.

« Je croyais que t'aimais que je joue avec toi ! » dis-je haletante.

« Celui-là sera encore plus drôle ! » répliqua-t-il en me mordant la peau.

**Il m'embrassa le cou avec une telle effervescence que ça me fit mouiller ma petite culotte.**

« Rachel ! » grogna-t-il.

**Il sentait mo désir pour lui, et je ne pu que sourire. Je pris une de ses mains qui était positionnée sur ma hanche, afin de la glisser dans mon pantalon, mais Paul ne suivit pas et en moins de deux secondes, je me suis retrouvé assise sur la table du salon, Paul entre mes jambes.**

« On devient entreprenant, Monsieur Meraz ! » m'amusais-je.

« Heureusement que j'ai dix-neuf ans, sinon on t'accuserait de détournement de mineur ! » dit-il avant de m'embrasser.

« Je suis sûr que t'as pleins de choses à m'apprendre ! » l'allumai-je.

**Il me fit son sourire ravageur.**

« Comment il s'appelait ? » demanda-t-il.

« Qui ça ? » demandai-je à mon tour.

« Ton premier ! » dit-il.

« Pourquoi tu veux savoir ? » m'étonnai-je.

« Pour savoir s'il était mieux que moi ! » avoua-t-il.

**Oh non ! Comment lui dire que mon premier amant avait été le grand frère de Kim ? **

« Rachel, dis-moi qui c'est ! » me pressa-t-il.

« C'était, le grand frère de Kim ! » avouai-je en baisant la tête.

« Quoi ? » s'écria-t-il.

**Il s'était reculé et j'en profitais pour descendre de la table et d'aller me réfugier dans la chambre. **

« Y en a eu combien après lui ? » demanda-t-il.

« Pourquoi ça a tant d'importance à tes yeux ? Est-ce que moi je te demande avec combien de filles tu as couché ? » m'emportais-je en lui faisant face.

« Si tu veux je te le dis. Une seule ! » répondit-il.

« Mais oui, je vais te croire ! » ironisai-je.

« Elle s'appelait Tamara Rodgers. Son frère est dans mon lycée, Warren. C'est sa sœur jumelle et je suis sorti avec elle pendant un an. Avant ma mutation. Elle a été ma première, et ma seule. J'étais vraiment amoureux d'elle. Tellement que ça me rendait fou de ne pas être avec elle. Ses parents n'aimaient pas qu'on soit ensemble elle et moi, et quand ils ont appris qu'elle avait couché avec moi, ils l'ont forcé à rompre avec moi et ils l'ont envoyé dans un pensionnat en Angleterre. Ça m'a tellement mis en colère, que ça a provoqué ma mutation. Voilà, maintenant tu sais tout ! » expliqua-t-il.

**Je me sentais vraiment bête !**

« Il n'y en a eu qu'un seul après Kenny. Il s'appelait Jackson et je suis sorti avec lui pendant deux ans à la fac. Jusqu'à ce que je le retrouve avec ma colocataire en train de faire l'amour ! » avouai-je à mon tour.

**Paul s'approcha de moi et m'embrassa passionnément. Je le débarrassais de son t-shirt, et il m'enleva le mien, avant de me faire tomber sur le lit. Il me déshabilla entièrement, mais il resta en jean. **

« T'es encore trop habillé je trouve ! » dis-je alors qu'il embrassait mes cuisses.

« Laisse-moi faire ! » me dit-il avant de m'écarter les jambes.

**Il vint m'embrasser tendrement et je profitais du baiser pour lui déboutonner son pantalon et le lui enlever.**

« On devient impatiente ? » s'amusa-t-il.

« Maintenant on est à égalité ! » souriais-je.

**Sa bouche dévia sur mon cou, puis sur ma clavicule avant de venir taquiner ma poitrine. Il prit un de mes seins dans sa bouche avant de faire pareil avec l'autre. Sa bouche descendit de plus en plus bas, et mon dos se cambra lorsque je sentis la langue de Paul sur ma féminité.**

« Humm ! » gémissais-je.

« T'as un goût divin ma belle ! » l'entendis-je murmurer.

**Il commença à cajoler mon clitoris avec sa langue, ce qui me fit perdre tous mes moyens. J'essayais tant bien que mal d'atteindre le tiroir de ma table de nuit afin de prendre un préservatif, mais quand je sentis deux des doigts de Paul entrer en moi, je laissais tomber les préservatifs et me laissais aller au plaisir que me procurait mon loup. L'orgasme approchait à grand pas, et Paul le sentit car il retira ses doigts et sa bouche pour venir m'embrasser. D'un coup sec, il entra en moi et je fus obligé de relâcher ses lèvres sous le coup de l'orgasme.**

« AAAAAHHHHHHH ! »

**Ce fut tellement puissant que je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de crier.**

« Les voisins ont dû t'entendre ! » ricana Paul contre ma peau.

« Je m'en fiche ! » soufflai-je.

**Une nouvelle fois sans prévenir, il bougea ses hanches et le plaisir revint à la charge.**

« Tu n'es qu'un traître ! » marmonnai-je avant de lui mordre l'épaule.

« Et toi, t'es une vraie tigresse ! » grogna-t-il.

« La position du missionnaire, c'est vraiment trop cliché ! » m'exaspérai-je malgré le plaisir qu'il me procurait.

**Il arrêta ses mouvements, se redressa et me regarda.**

« Cliché hein ? » arqua-t-il.

« Totalement… **(Je l'embrasse)** complètement… **(Un autre baiser) **cliché ! » le provoquai-je.

« Ça risque d'être brutal si je me laisse aller ! » me prévint-il.

**Je réussi à inverser nos positions et à être sur lui.**

« Montre-moi ce que t'as dans le ventre ! » lui dis-je avant de l'embrasser.

« Tu l'auras voulu ! » grogna-t-il.

**Ses mains empoignèrent mes fesses et en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, j'étais à quatre pattes sur mon lit. _Je ne l'avais jamais testé celle-là ! Pensai-je._ Paul entra en moi sans plus attendre, et la sensation fut, WOAH ! Paul reprit ses mouvements et c'était très agréable.**

« C'est trop cliché pour toi Rachel ? » me susurra-t-il à l'oreille.

« Paul…hum…ne t'arrête…pas ! » le suppliai-je en gémissant.

**Ses lèvres se posèrent sur mon cou tandis que ses pénétrations s'accentuèrent.**

« Rachel…je dois…faire quelque chose…mais tu …risques…d'avoir…mal ! » me dit-il, haletant.

**Enfin on y était ! Je savais qu'il devait me marquer comme étant à lui, toute entière. Sans répondre, je fis basculer mes cheveux sur le côté gauche, laissant la partie droite de mon cou libre pour que Paul puisse faire ce qu'il doit faire.**

« Vas-y ! Marque-moi ! » acquiesçai-je.

**Il embrassa d'abord ma peau, tout en intensifiant ses mouvements, et alors que mon orgasme me frappa, Paul me marqua comme étant à lui. La douleur fut intense mais elle fut compensé par le plaisir que je venais de recevoir. Je sentis un liquide froid en moi, et je savais que Paul venait de jouir. Heureusement que je prenais la pilule parce qu'il n'avait pas mit de préservatif. Mes bras et mes jambes tremblèrent, et je fus sur le point de tomber entièrement sur le lit, mais Paul me retint. Il s'enleva de moi, et je fus aussitôt allongée sur le dos, Paul entre mes jambes. Sa bouche se plaça sur la marque qu'il m'avait faite.**

« Mienne ! » grogna-t-il tout en suçant ma peau.

**J'éclatais de rire.**

« Rien qu'à toi ! » murmurai-je avant de déposer un baiser sur sa tempe.

**Après quelques baisers sur ma marque, Paul se redressa et me regarda dans les yeux.**

« Comment t'as su que je devais te marquer ? » demanda-t-il.

« Hey oh, prof de littérature. Tu te rappelles ? Et puis, je connais les légendes par cœur. Je sais que lorsqu'un loup trouve sa moitié, il doit la marquer durant l'acte sexuel ! » répondis-je.

« Je t'aime. Je ne vois pas d'autres mots ! » sourit-il.

« Moi je vois bien un autre mot. A vrai dire, c'est composé de trois mots ! » dis-je un sourire en coin.

« Je t'écoute ! » dit-il en frottant son nez contre le mien.

« Table du salon ! »

**Je me suis mise à rire devant la tête qu'il faisait.**

« Allez cow-boy, en piste ! » lui ordonnai-je en lui tapant sur les fesses.

**Il se releva tout en me portant et je fus de nouveau assise sur la table du salon. Il entra en moi avec douceur et je plaçais mes talons sur ses fesses et je resserrais mes jambes autour de sa taille.**

« Vilaine fille ! » s'amusa-t-il.

« Très vilaine ! » marmonnai-je avant de prendre ses lèvres en otages.

**Il bougea en moi et il me fit l'amour encore et encore.**

_**POINT DE VUE DE CLAIRE :**_

**Enfin c'était le week-end ! J'étais dans ma chambre et j'attendais Quil qui était en train de se ravitailler. Pourtant, il avait mangé comme un ogre à midi. Il entra dans la chambre, ferma la porte et se laissa tomber sur le lit de tout son poids.**

« Quelle délicatesse ! » fis-je remarquer.

« Je suis plein ! » soupira-t-il en se massant le ventre.

« Glouton ! » taquinai-je.

« Même pas vrai ! » bouda-t-il.

**Je me penchais à son oreille et je lui dis :**

« T'es mon glouton ! »

**Il tourna son visage vers moi et dit :**

« Et toi, t'es une vraie nympho ! »

**J'arquais un sourcil, mais un sourire se dessina sur son visage.**

« Mais tu es ma nympho ! » sourit-il en m'embrassant.

**Il me fit rouler sur le dos, puis il se plaça entre mes jambes avant d'embrasser mon cou. La façon dont il suçait la peau de mon cou, j'avais l'impression qu'il voulait faire quelque chose mais qu'il n'osait pas.**

« Quil ? » appelai-je.

« Hum ? » fit-il

« T'as envie de me mordre ? » demandai-je.

**Il se figea puis se redressa sur ses genoux. Je me redressais et je lui demandai de nouveau :**

« Quil ? T'as envie de me mordre ? »

**Il ne dit rien. Il se contenta de faire _oui _de la tête.**

« Qu'est-ce que t'attends dans ce cas ? » m'amusai-je.

« Claire, tu ne comprends pas. C'est plus que, de te mordre. En faites, quand un loup trouve son imprégné, il ressent un besoin vital de la possédée entièrement ! » répondit-il.

« Ça, tu l'as déjà fait ! » susurrai-je en caressant son torse dénudé.

« Claire, si je le fais, tu seras marqué comme étant à moi. Tu seras à moi, pour toujours ! » me dit-il.

**Je levais les yeux au ciel !**

« Mais je suis à toi, alors si tu as envie de me marquer de façon à ce que tout le monde sache que je t'appartienne, alors n'hésite pas. Fais-le ! » lui sommai-je.

« Il y a autre chose ! » me dit-il.

« Et quoi donc ? » demandai-je.

« Je dois le faire pendant l'acte sexuel et, au même moment où tu as ton orgasme ! » répondit-il.

**Oh il me rend folle ! La preuve, je commençais à mouiller mon petit boxer en dentelle. Quil ferma les yeux et huma l'air. **

« Prends-moi sur le champ, et t'as plutôt intérêt à te dépêcher ! » dis-je en l'embrassant sauvagement.

**Je me suis retrouvée allongée sur le dos, Quil entre mes jambes. **

« Déshabille-moi ! » lui ordonnai-je.

**Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait ! Je fus nue en moins d'une minute, et Quil se débarrassa de son short, laissant apparaître son membre déjà érigé. Je m'installais sous ma couverture, et Quil en fit autant.**

« Quil Ateara, si tu savais comme je t'aime ! » lui dis-je au moment où il entra en moi.

« Déjà toute prête pour moi ! » grogna-t-il.

« Rien que pour toi ! » affirmai-je en resserrant mes jambes sur sa taille.

**Il m'embrassa avec passion et ses hanches se mirent à claquer contre les miennes. Il fit de lents va et viens, sûrement pour faire durer le plaisir.**

« Claire…hum…je t'aime ! » haleta-t-il.

« Moi…aussi ! » répliquai-je.

**Mes parois vaginales commencèrent à se tracter autour de Quil, et il le sentit car sa bouche dévia sur ma nuque. Il embrassa, suça et lécha la peau, et au moment où mon orgasme me frappa, Quil planta ses dents dans ma peau. Ça fait un mal de chien, mais putain que c'est bon !**

« Continue ! » suppliai-je.

**L'animal qui est en lui ressurgit parce que ses hanches se mirent à claquer plus forte contre moi, et la marque contre ma peau se mit à brûler. Je suivis mon instinct et je plantais mes ongles dans le bas du dos de mon amant, qui se mit à grogner. Après une dernière pénétration, Quil se vida en moi, puis il se laissa tomber sur moi.**

« Putain comme c'était bon ! » soupira-t-il contre ma peau.

« Je suis d'accord ! » approuvai-je.

**Il resta en moi et sa bouche se fraya un chemin sur ma poitrine.**

« Tu n'es jamais rassasié mon chéri ! » minaudai-je en cambrant le dos.

« Jamais ! » grogna-t-il contre ma peau.

« Embrasse-moi ! » quémandai-je.

**Il remonta jusqu'à ma bouche et m'embrassa fougueusement. Lorsqu'il relâcha mes lèvres, un bâillement m'échappa, ce qui le fit rire.**

« C'est vrai qu'on n'a pas beaucoup dormi la nuit dernière, hein, Mademoiselle Austin ? » s'amusa-t-il.

« Je ne t'ai pas entendu te plaindre ! » rétorquai-je en le poussant.

**Il se retira de moi et s'allongea sur le dos, m'attirant avec lui. Je me blottis contre son torse, et chuchota :**

« A toi ! »

« Pour toujours ! » répliqua-t-il tout en me caressant le dos.

**Mes paupières se firent lourdes, et je tombais dans le sommeil. Un sommeil réparateur car je venais de m'offrir la plus merveilleuse expérience de toute ma vie !**


	9. Rencontre sur la plage

**Disclaimer : **Tout l'univers et les personnages de Twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer!

* * *

><p><em><strong>POINT DE VUE D'EMBRY :<strong>_

**Pourquoi est-ce qu'il faut toujours que mes abrutis de frangins pensent à leurs copines quand on est sous forme de loup ? Je n'en peux plus moi. C'est vrai quoi, enfin ils pourraient penser un peu aux deux célibataires, c'est-à-dire Seth et moi. Enfin, heureusement qu'on était samedi et qu'on avait le champ libre. Donc, pendant que les autres crétins étaient avec leurs imprégnées, je décidais d'aller en haut des falaises pour me détendre, et profiter de cette journée ensoleillée. Des journées qui se font rares ! Arrivée en haut de la falaise, de là où on a l'habitude de sauter avec les gars, j'entendis des sanglots. Je suivais les sanglots et je vis une jeune fille brune, environs dix-huit ans, portant des lunettes, recroquevillée contre un rocher et en train de pleurer. En m'approchant d'elle, je marchais sur une branche d'arbre qui craqua sous mes pieds, et fis sursauter la fille.**

« Ben, je t'ai dis que je ne voulais plus te revoir ! » dit-elle en se relevant.

**Elle me fit face et quand nos yeux se croisèrent, mon monde s'arrêta. Merde, je viens de m'imprégner !**

« Oh, euh, désolé je, je t'ai pris pour mon copain ! » s'excusa-t-elle.

**Au mot _copain, _mon cœur se brisa en mille morceaux.**

« Je veux dire, mon ex ! » se rattrapa-t-elle.

**L'espoir s'empara de mon cœur.**

« Je m'appelle Angela ! » se présenta-t-elle en me souriant.

« Moi c'est Embry ! » répliquai-je.

**Elle me sourit encore plus, ce qui me fit fondre. _Putain je parle comme une fille ! pensai-je._**

« Je dois retourner à la plage ! » me dit-elle.

« Je peux te raccompagner ? Les bois ne sont pas très sûrs ces derniers temps ! » proposai-je.

**Et comment que ça n'était plus sûr. Depuis que l'autre pétasse de rouquine en était après Bella, je ne voulais pas risquer de voir mon imprégnée en danger.**

« D'accord ! » accepta Angela.

**Elle vint près de moi, et je la vis rougir.**

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? » demandai-je.

« Tu, euh, tu ne portes pas de, euh, t-shirt ? » bégaya-t-elle.

« Je n'ai pas froid et puis, il faut profiter du soleil quand il est là ! » souriais-je.

**Elle eut un petit rire puis elle se mit à marcher. Je restais près d'elle, tout en faisant attention à ce qu'elle ne tombe pas. J'étais aux aguets tout le long du chemin, espérant qu'on ne croiserait pas une sangsue. A mi-chemin, je sentis qu'on était suivis, et quand je me retournais, je vis une silhouette noire disparaître vers le sud. Sam ! Je reportais mon attention sur Angela et on continua de marcher. Je vis la plage de la réserve, et je sentis Angela se raidir et agripper ma main. Ce contact m'électrisa.**

« Est-ce que ça va ? » demandai-je.

« Je, euh, finalement je, je ne crois pas que j'ai envie d'y retourner ! » répondit-elle.

« Pourquoi ? Il s'est passé quelque chose ? » questionnai-je.

« Euh, j'ai surpris mon copain en train d'embrasser une autre fille et… »

**Mais elle ne termina pas sa phrase et éclata en sanglot. Je la pris dans mes bras, où elle s'y réfugia et je la laissais pleurer.**

« Ça va aller, ne t'en fais pas. Je viens avec toi si tu veux ! » suggérai-je.

**Elle se redressa pour me regarder, sécha ses larmes et me dit :**

« Ça ne te dérange pas ? »

« Pas le moins du monde ! » affirmai-je en posant une main sur sa joue.

« C'est quoi ce que je ressens ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Je te le dirai, mais une autre fois. Je ne pense pas que tu sois prête pour entendre ce que j'ai à te dire ! » dis-je en posant mon front contre le sien.

**Sans que je ne décide quoi que ce soit, je me penchais vers elle, et elle fit pareil. Nos lèvres étaient sur le point de se toucher quand :**

_« Embry ! »_

**Angela et moi revenions à la réalité et quand je fis demi-tour, je vis Sam qui m'observait avec insistance. Je me tournais vers Angela et lui dit :**

« Tu devrais y aller. Je te rejoins dans cinq minutes ! »

« D'accord ! » acquiesça-t-elle.

**Alors qu'elle s'éloignait, nos mains entrelacées eurent du mal à se défaire l'une de l'autre. Quand ce fut le cas, un vide se forma en moi et je la regardais s'éloigner. Je me retournais une fois de plus vers Sam qui avait un sourire sur les lèvres.**

« Ravale ce sourire, tu veux ? » grognai-je.

« Tu viens de t'imprégner ! »

**Ce n'était pas une question mais une affirmation.**

« J'ai le droit de l'emmener au feu de camp de ce soir ? » demandai-je.

« Avant, j'ai quelque chose à te demander. T'es le seul disponible et je dois aller voir les Anciens ! » me dit-il.

« Je t'écoute ! »

« Les Cullen, ont contactés Billy car un vampire inconnu s'est introduit chez Bella. Elle t'attend devant chez elle pour que tu repères l'odeur ! » expliqua-t-il.

« Entendu, euh, je peux déposer Angela chez Emily ? » demandai-je.

« Et je te conseille de faire vite ! » répondit-il en regardant derrière moi.

**Je me retournais et je vis qu'Angela était en face d'un garçon qui la tenait un peu trop fort par le bras. Je serrais les poings et je commençais à trembler.**

« Doucement Embry ! » m'ordonna Sam.

**Je respirais un bon coup, calmant mes tremblements et me dirigeais vers Angela. Arrivée à sa hauteur, je fus surprise quand elle mit une droite au garçon.**

« Putain de Dieu ! » jura-t-elle en se tenant la main droite.

**Le garçon se tenait le nez, et il saignait. Je pris la main d'Angela dans la mienne et elle commençait à gonfler.**

« Joli coup de poing, mais la prochaine fois, essaie de bien serrer les doigts. T'auras moins mal ! » conseillai-je.

**Elle se mit à rire et une fille aux cheveux châtains vint avec une serviette mouillée qu'elle tendit à Angela.**

« Il faut qu'elle mette la main dans des glaçons pour calmer la douleur ! » dis-je.

« Oui je sais, mais j'ai pas de glaçons sous la main ! » contra-t-elle.

« Calme-toi Jess ! » lui dit Angela.

« Dis, Angela, euh, ce soir il y a un feu de camp et, tu es invité. Ça te dit ? » demandai-je.

« Quel genre de feu de camp ? » questionna-t-elle en me regardant.

« Il y aura tous mes potes, leurs copines, et les Anciens de la tribu. Ils vont raconter les légendes Quileutes ! » répondis-je.

« Il faut qu je prévienne mes parents ! » me dit-elle.

« Tu le feras depuis chez Emily. Elle s'occupera de ta main ! » assurai-je.

« Il faudra que quelqu'un me raccompagne. Je n'ai pas ma voiture ! » avoua-t-elle.

**Je souris et la pris dans mes bras comme une mariée.**

« Ne t'en fais pas pour ça ! » souriais-je.

« Angela, tu ne vas pas partir avec ce, ce, ce… ce type ! » intervint le gars qu'elle avait frappé.

« Et pourquoi pas ? » dit-elle en passant son bras gauche derrière mon cou.

« Tu ferais mieux de t'occuper de ton nez. Il faudrait aller à l'hôpital, je suis sûr qu'ils seraient ravis de te faire un lavement nasal ! » me moquai-je.

« Angela, avant que tu partes, pourquoi t'as frappé Ben ? » demanda la fameuse Jess.

« Je l'ai surpris en train d'embrasser Lauren ! » répondit Angela.

« T'aurais dû le frapper plus fort ! » dit Jess.

**Elle tendit son sac à Angela, puis ma moitié me regarda et me dit :**

« On peut y aller ! »

« Alors cramponne-toi bien à moi ! » dis-je avant de me mettre à courir dans les bois.

_**Devant chez Emily.**_

**Arrivée à destination, je m'arrêtais et posais Angela sur ses deux pieds. Elle failli perdre l'équilibre mais je la rattrapais.**

« Désolé, tu n'as pas l'habitude ! » m'excusai-je.

« Ce n'est rien ! » m'assura-t-elle.

**Elle me regarda dans les yeux, et je pu voir dans son regard une lueur que je ne connaissais pas. **

_« Embry ? »_

**Je sortis de ma léthargie et en relevant la tête, je vis Emily venir vers nous.**

« Salut Emily. Je te présente Angela ! » dis-je.

« Enchanté Angela ! » sourit Emily.

**Angela se contenta de sourire et je dis à Emily :**

« Sam m'a demandé de faire un truc et, tu pourrais t'occuper d'Angela ? Elle s'est fait mal à la main et il faudrait lui faire un bandage ! »

« Bien sûr ! » acquiesça Emily.

**J'allais pour partir mais la petite main d'Angela me retint.**

« Où tu vas ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Je dois faire quelque chose. On se voit au feu de camp, Emily s'occupe de toi ! » répondis-je.

**Elle avait peur, ça se lisait dans son regard. Je la pris dans mes bras pour la réconforter, et alors qu'elle enfouit sa tête dans mon torse, je vis la voiture de Jake approcher, et il était avec Leah. Il descendit de la voiture avec Leah, il me lança un drôle de regard mais je ne lui répondis pas. Je me détachais d'Angela et lui dis :**

« Tu es en de bonne mains avec Emily et Leah. On se voir ce soir, c'est promit ! »

**Et là, sans que je ne le vois venir, elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et m'embrassa. Quand elle me relâcha, elle me dit, non, elle m'ordonna :**

« T'as plutôt intérêt à tenir ta promesse ! »

**Elle me sourit avant de déposer un baiser rapide sur mes lèvres et de suivre Emily. Une fois qu'elles furent à l'intérieur, je me tournais vers mon meilleur pote et je lui demandais :**

« Je dois aller chez Bella. Un vampire s'est introduit chez elle et Sam veut que j'aille voir. Tu m'accompagnes ? »

« Allons-y ! » acquiesça-t-il.

**Il embrassa Leah et de là où j'étais, je pu voir leurs langues se chercher. Dégoûté par ce que je venais de voir, je filais dans la voiture de Jake. Deux minutes plus tard, il ne la lâchait toujours pas alors j'appuyais sur le klaxon et, hallelujah, ils se séparèrent. Leah courut chez Emily et Jake monta dans la voiture. Durant le trajet jusqu'à Forks, Jake me baratina de questions sur Angela.**

« Tu t'es imprégné d'elle hein ? » me charria-t-il.

« Oui. Voilà, t'es content ? » grognai-je.

« Tu sais que c'est une amie de Bella ? » me dit-il.

« Tu débloques ? » m'étranglais-je.

« Je te jure ! » s'esclaffa-t-il.

**Et bien Mon Dieu, ça promettait d'être intéressant !**

_**POINT DE VUE D'ANGELA :**_

**Oh Seigneur ! Récapitulons, Ben m'a trompé avec cette salope de Lauren, ensuite, j'ai rencontré un super beau Quileute qui me fait craquer, j'ai donné un coup de poing à Ben, je me suis fais mal au poignet, et j'ai embrassé Embry. Tu parles d'une journée bien rempli ! Emily mit une bande sur ma main après avoir mit de la pommade.**

« Et voilà. Ça devrait suffire pour l'instant, mais si ça te fait trop mal, tu devras aller à l'hôpital ! » me dit-elle.

« Merci ! » dis-je, timide.

« Tu sais, tu n'es pas comme les autres ! » me dit-elle.

« Comment ça ? » demandai-je.

« Beaucoup de gens serait, horrifié par mon visage, mais toi non. Tu ne poses pas de questions, tu ne fais aucunes remarques ! » expliqua-t-elle.

« C'est parce que je ne mêle pas des histoires qui ne me regarde pas ! » renchéris-je.

« Je peux savoir à qui t'as donné une droite ? » demanda Leah.

« Mon copain, qui est maintenant mon ex, parce que je l'ai surpris avec une autre fille ! » répondis-je.

« Il n'a eu que ce qu'il méritait, mais à ta place, j'aurais frappé ailleurs ! » répliqua-t-elle.

**Je me suis mise à rire tandis qu'Emily leva les yeux au ciel.**

« Excusez-moi une minute, je dois appeler mes parents pour leur dire que je rentrerais tard ! » informai-je avant d'aller dehors.

**Mon portable entre les mains, je composais le numéro de chez moi et attendit.**

_« Allô ? »_

« Maman, c'est moi euh, je t'appelle pour te dire que je rentrerai tard ! »

_« Angela, avec qui tu es ? »_

« Je suis à La Push chez des amis. Ils organisent un feu de camp et j'ai été invité. Si je ne rentre pas je te préviendrais ! »

_« Ben est avec toi ? »_

« J'ai rompu avec Ben, maman ! »

_« Et pourquoi ? »_

« Parce qu'il me trompait ! »

_« Oh ma chérie, je suis désolé. Ecoute, vois avec tes amis si tu peux rester cette nuit. Ton père et moi ne sommes pas à la maison et on risque de rentrer tard ! »_

« Oh, très bien. Surtout, si demain tu vois Ben, ne lui dis pas où je suis ! »

_« Entendu ma chérie !_

**Je raccrochais mon téléphone avant de m'asseoir sur les petites marches en bois de la maison d'Emily. Il faisait un petit peu froid, et Embry me manque.**

_« Angela ? »_

**Je levais la tête et je vis Leah me rejoindre. Elle s'assit à côté de moi et me demanda :**

« Est-ce que ça va ? »

« Oui, je pensais à Embry ! » répondis-je.

« Je sais ! » me sourit-elle.

« Comment tu peux le savoir ? » m'étonnai-je.

« Parce que le regard que tu as, j'ai exactement le même quand je pense à Jake ! » me dit-elle.

« Je viens de me faire briser le cœur par un garçon que je croyais connaître et avec qui j'étais depuis presque un an, et je suis en train de tomber amoureuse d'un garçon plus jeune que moi, et que j'ai rencontré il y a seulement deux heures. Est-ce que je suis normale ? » demandai-je.

**Elle éclata de rire devant ma question, ce qui me gêna.**

« Arrête ! » couinai-je.

« Désolé mais, ne dis pas que tu n'es pas normale. Tu sais, je me suis fait brisé le cœur aussi, et dis-toi que mon ex, il est avec ma cousine. Emily ! » me dit-elle.

« Hein ? Emily euh… » bégayai-je.

« Elle-même, mais maintenant, je suis avec Jacob alors qu'il n'a que dix-sept ans et que j'en ai dix-neuf. Grâce à lui, je revis, et je sais qu'il ne me fera aucun mal ! » me dit-elle.

« Comment peux-tu en être sûr ? » questionnai-je.

« Et bien, Embry te dira tout ce soir ! » répondit-elle.

**Quand la nuit tomba, nous fûmes réunis autour d'un feu de bois et je fis la connaissance de Kim, Claire, Rachel, Paul, Jared, Quil, Seth et Sam.**

« Angela ? » m'appela Claire.

« Oui ? » demandai-je.

« Derrière toi ! » me dit-elle.

**Je me retournais et je vis Embry arriver, vêtu d'un jean et d'un t-shirt. Me laissant guider par mon cœur, je me levais et couru dans sa direction. Je me jetai dans ses bras, et il m'enferma dans une étreinte salvatrice.**

« Tu m'as manqué ! » chuchota-t-il.

« Toi aussi ! » murmurai-je à mon tour.

« Prête à entendre les légendes ? » demanda-t-il.

« Plus que prête ! » acquiesçai-je.

**Il prit ma main et m'emmena près du feu. Quelle ne fut ma surprise lorsque je vis Bella.**

« Bella ? » m'étonnai-je.

« Angie, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Qu'as-tu à la main ? » demanda-t-elle en venant vers moi.

« Je te donne la version courte, Ben m'a trompé avec Lauren, j'ai rencontré Embry, j'ai frappé Ben, et me voici ! » expliquai-je.

« Tant pis pour lui, il ne sait pas du tout ce qu'il rate ! » dit-elle en me serrant dans ses bras.

_« Les filles, ça va commencer ! » nous fit la voix d'Emily._

**Bella s'assit à côté de Seth tandis qu'Embry me fit asseoir près de lui. Il me chuchota tout bas :**

« Ce sont les membres du Conseil. La mère de Seth et Leah, le grand-père de Quil, et le père de Jake ! »

**A peine eut-il finit de me dire qui était qui, que le père de Jake commença à raconter les légendes. Durant le récit, je vis du coin de l'œil que Bella regardait Jake et Leah qui étaient enlacés l'un contre l'autre, écoutant avec attention les légendes. La pression de la main d'Embry sur la mienne me fit revenir à l'histoire et au moment où le père de Jake racontait le sacrifice de la troisième épouse. Cette légende était, complètement surréaliste. Cinq minutes plus tard, lorsque le père de Jake eut finit de raconter les histoires, je sentis des regards sur moi. **

« Viens avec moi ! » me dit Embry en me tendant la main.

**Je la pris sans hésitation, et il m'entraîna je ne sais où. Au bout de ce qui me semblait être une éternité, on s'arrêta et je vis que nous étions sur la plage de la réserve.**

« Angela, ce que tu risque d'entendre va sans doute te paraître, insensé mais, c'est la stricte vérité ! » me dit-il.

« De quoi tu parles ? » demandai-je.

« Je, je suis un loup-garou ! » avoua-t-il.

« Hein ? »

« C'est la vérité, je te le jure. Je ne te mens pas, et je ne pourrai jamais te mentir ! » persista-t-il.

« Prouve-le ! » dis-je.

« Quoi ? » s'étonna-t-il.

« Prouve-le. Si tu me dis la vérité alors, vas-y, transforme-toi devant moi ! »

« Tu l'auras voulu mais avant… » et il m'embrassa.

**Son baiser était à la fois doux et brutal, comme si j'étais sur le point de m'enfuir. Lorsqu'il relâcha mes lèvres, il courut dans la forêt et même pas une minute après, je vis un énorme loup gris et blanc sortit des bois. Il s'avança doucement vers moi, mais moi je reculais. Mes jambes butèrent contre un rocher et je faillis tomber en arrière mais le loup se plaça rapidement derrière moi, m'empêchant de tomber. Je m'assis sur le sable, et le loup vint se placer devant moi.**

« Embry ? »

**Il fit **_**oui**_**de la tête.**

« Tu ne vas pas me faire de mal au moins ? »

**Pour toute réponse, il s'allongea de tout son long et posa son museau sur mes cuisses. Ma main se posa sur sa tête, et je commençais à le caresser entre les oreilles. Rapidement, il se mit à ronronner mais je commençais à me trouver ridicule.**

« C'est bon je te crois. Tu peux, reprendre ta forme normale ? »

**Il laissa échapper un feulement, comme si il se moquait de moi et il se leva pour retourner dans les bois. Il revint, humain, habillé de son jean, torse nu, et son t-shirt à la main. Je me remis sur mes deux jambes et quand Embry se plaça devant moi, il me dit :**

« Il y a autre chose qu'il faut que je te dise ! »

« Quoi ? Tu vas me dire que les vampires existent ? » ironisai-je.

« En faites, oui ils existent mais, ce n'est pas de ça dont je veux te parler euh, je me suis imprégné de toi ! » me dit-il.

« Et en langage néophyte, ça veut dire… » le pressai-je.

« Ça veut dire que tu es la femme de ma vie. Ça veut dire que je ne te ferai jamais de mal car ça m'en fera aussi, et ça veut surtout dire que je t'aime et que je t'aimerai toute ma vie ! »

**Comment voulez-vous résister à un garçon qui vous parle comme ça et qui vous regarde avec un regard qui vous transperce de toute part et un sourire qui vous fait fondre ? Personnellement, je ne peux pas ! Je me jetais littéralement sur sa bouche et je l'embrassais de toute mon âme. Ses mains se posèrent sur mes hanches et il me rendit mon baiser avec passion.**

« Angela…est-ce que…ça veut dire…que…tu…m'acceptes ? » demanda-t-il entre deux baisers.

**Je relâchais ses lèvres et lui avoua :**

« Plutôt deux fois qu'une ! »

**Je repris ses lèvres et sans que je ne le vois venir, je fus plaqué contre un arbre, mes jambes autour de la taille d'Embry. Le besoin d'air se fit sentir et il dévia sa bouche sur ma nuque.**

« Embry…est-ce que…tu peux…m'héberger…ce…soir ? » haletai-je.

« Tous les jours si tu veux ! » me dit-il d'une voix rauque avant de reprendre ma bouche.

**Après une nouvelle séance d'apnée, on décida de retourner voir les autres et en chemin, je ne pu m'empêcher de demander :**

« Tout à l'heure, tu m'as dis que les vampires existent ! »

« Les Cullen sont des vampires ! » répondit-il.

« Tu te moques de moi ? » m'étranglai-je en me stoppant.

« Non ! » dit-il simplement en me prenant la main.

« Est-ce que Bella est au courant ? » demandai-je de nouveau.

« Oui, elle le sait. Mais les Cullen sont différents des autres vampires ! » dit-il.

« Et en quoi ? » m'étonnai-je.

« Ils ne tuent pas d'humains. Ils se nourrissent de sang animal ! » avoua-t-il.

« C'est censé me rassurer ? » demandai-je.

« Ils ne te feront rien. Ils ont signés un pacte avec nos ancêtres et ils ne doivent pas chasser sur nos terres, et ne pas tuer d'humain ! » expliqua-t-il.

« D'accord ! » dis-je en grimaçant.

**Il se mit à rire et on retourna au feu de camp.**


	10. Jalousie quand tu nous tiens, partie 1

**Disclaimer : **Tout l'univers et les personnages de Twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer!

* * *

><p><em><strong>POINT DE VUE DE JAKE :<strong>_

**Embry et moi venons d'arriver chez Bella, qui nous attendait avec son vampire. Je sortis de ma voiture, suivit de mon meilleur pote.**

« Jacob ! » s'exclama Bella en me sautant dessus.

« Salut Bella ! » dis-je en restant distant.

**Si Leah l'apprend, je suis mort ! Je la repoussais doucement et Embry demanda :**

« Où l'odeur du vampire est la plus forte ? »

« Dans la chambre de Bella ! » répondit Edward

« Allons-y ! » dis-je à Embry.

**Charlie n'était pas là, donc j'entrais comme si j'étais chez moi, et je montais dans la chambre de Bella. La maison toute entière empestait, mais une fois dans la chambre de Bella, une odeur inconnue et infecte vint à mes narines.**

« Ah, je la connaissais pas celle-là ! » s'étouffa Embry.

« Tu parles. Ça doit être un nouveau. Quelle horreur ! » frissonnai-je.

« En tout cas, on aura du mal à le rater ! » dit Embry.

**J'acquiesçai puis je sorti de la pièce, suivis d'Embry.**

« Alors ? » demanda Bella alors qu'on fut hors de la maison.

« Qui que ce soit, il empeste. On ne le ratera pas si jamais il revient ! » répondit Embry.

« Edward, tu dois aller chasser avec ta famille euh, je vais rester à la maison et je t'attendrais ! » dit Bella.

« Je ne te laisse pas seule sans protection ! » contra Edward.

« Elle peut venir à la réserve. Elle sera protégée avec la meute ! » proposai-je.

« Alice ne peut pas la voir quand vous êtes avec elle, alors c'est non ! » répliqua Edward.

« Il ne lui arrivera rien. Je te la ramènerai à la frontière lorsque vous aurez terminé de vous nourrir ! » dis-je.

« Edward, ils ne me feront rien, et tu le sais ! » intervint Bella.

**Edward me regarda et je su à son regard qu'il scannait mon esprit.**

_« Je ne ferai rien pour la récupérer, tu peux me croire. Je ne suis plus amoureux d'elle, mais de Leah ! » lui dis-je par la pensée._

**Il me fit un signe de tête, pour me dire qu'il acceptait ma proposition. Dix minutes plus tard, nous étions tous les trois dans ma voiture, Embry à l'arrière, et Bella sur le siège passager pendant que je conduisais. **

« Jake, tu me déposes chez moi pour que je prenne une douche ? J'empeste ! » grimaça Embry.

**J'éclatais de rire à sa remarque.**

« Si tu veux, de toute façon je dois en prendre une aussi ! » répliquai-je.

« Jacob ? » m'appela Bella.

« Hum ? »

« Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas rappelé ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Euh, j'étais occupé. En plus des cours, on a dû gérer deux nouveaux membres parmi la meute. Quil, et le fils d'Harry, Seth Clearwater ! » répondis-je.

« Il n'est pas un peu jeune ? » s'étonna-t-elle.

« Quinze ans. Notre plus jeune recrue ! » dis-je avant d'accélérer.

**Leah me manquait terriblement et c'était pour cette raison que j'accélérais. J'arrivais devant chez Embry, et le soleil commençait à se coucher. Une fois chez moi, je laissais Bella dans le salon le temps de prendre une douche. Je me vêtis d'un jean, d'un pull gris à capuche, et d'une paire de basket. Je partis retrouver Bella et elle me dit :**

« Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? »

« Ce soir, c'est feu de camp. On va entendre les légendes ! » répondis-je en sortant.

**Elle me suivit et je fis le tour de la maison et tout le monde était déjà là. Je lui présentais Seth, et quand elle vit son amie Angela, je profitais de son inattention pour me ruer sur Leah qui était en grande discussion avec ma sœur.**

« Bonsoir vous ! » susurrai-je en l'enroulant dans mes bras.

« Il était temps que tu reviennes ! » me dit-elle avant de m'embrasser.

**Je lui rendis son baiser mais on fut interrompu par Paul.**

« Oh, vous vous boufferez le visage plus tard. Ça va commencer ! »

**Je me séparais de Leah rien que pour mettre mon poing dans la tronche de ce connard, mais ma sœur fut plus rapide et lui donna une claque derrière la tête.**

« Aïe ! » se plaignit-il.

« Assis-toi, et tu te tais ! » lui ordonna-t-elle.

**Il voulait ajouter quelque chose, mais le regard noir de ma sœur l'en dissuada. Il s'assit donc à côté d'elle, et Jared ne put s'empêcher de faire une remarque mais quand il ouvrit la bouche pour parler, Kim lui fourra un hot-dog dans la bouche pour le faire taire, déclenchant les rires de tout le monde, même des Anciens.**

« Faites attention les enfants, ne pas mettre une femme en colère ! » s'amusa le grand-père de Quil.

**Jared mangea son hot-dog en rechignant qu'il était maltraité par une femme, mais heureusement pour lui, Kim ne l'entendit pas.**

_« Les filles, ça va commencer ! » fit la voix d'Emily._

**Angela rejoignit Embry, et Bella me chercha des yeux, mais quand elle me vit dans les bras de Leah, elle s'installa à côté de Seth. Une fois Leah à mes côtés, je sentis son souffle sur mon oreille et elle me chuchota :**

« Si jamais, elle te regarde encore une fois comme ça, je la tue ! »

**J'eus un petit rire avant de passer mon bras autour de Leah pour la tenir contre moi. Pendant que mon père racontait les légendes, je pouvais sentir le regard de Bella sur moi. Je regardais dans sa direction, et dans ses yeux je pu voir de la jalousie. Je crois que je vais avoir une discussion sérieuse avec elle quand je la ramènerai. La main de Leah sur la mienne me fit sortir de ma léthargie, surtout quand elle embrassa ma joue.**

« J'ai froid ! » me susurra-t-elle.

**Je l'entourais de mes bras pour la maintenir au chaud, mais je savais que la raison était tout autre. Elle voulait montrer à Bella que je n'étais plus libre. Quand l'histoire prit fin, Embry prit Angela par la main et l'emmena au calme pour lui expliquer notre vraie nature, et surtout, l'imprégnation. **

« Je meurs de faim ! » dit Paul.

« Paul, tu viens de t'engloutir huit hamburger et cinq hot-dog, comment tu peux encore avoir faim ? » s'étonna Rachel.

« Il n'est pas le seul à avoir les crocs ! » intervint Jared.

« Vous êtes de vrais goinfres ! » soupira Kim en se levant.

**Elle fut suivit par Claire, Emily et ma sœur. Le portable de Bella sonna et quand je la regardais :**

« Il faudrait que je rentre. Edward m'attend à la frontière ! »

« En route ! » dis-je en me détachant à regret de Leah.

« Merci pour la soirée ! » dit Bella.

« Tu reviens quand tu veux ! » dit mon père, plein de sous-entendus.

**Leah m'embrassa tendrement avant de me lâcher. Une fois dans la voiture, j'entamais la conversation.**

« Bella, c'était quoi ce regard que tu m'as lancé ? » demandai-je.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles ! » répondit-elle.

« Je ne suis pas idiot Bella. J'ai bien vu que tu étais jalouse ! » dis-je en tentant de contenir mon calme.

« D'accord, je suis jalouse. Et alors, tu l'es bien d'Edward ! » répliqua-t-elle.

« Je ne le suis plus. Tu fais ta vie avec ta sangsue, et je fais la mienne avec Leah ! » contrai-je.

« Leah, est ton âme-sœur d'après Paul ! » dit-elle.

« Ouais, et c'est pour cette raison que je ne t'ai pas rappelé. Je passe tout mon temps avec elle, et c'est très bien comme ça ! » avouai-je en m'arrêtant à la frontière.

**La voiture de l'autre sangsue était là, et quand il nous vit arriver, il sortit de sa caisse.**

« Je croyais que tu m'aimais ! » se désola-t-elle.

« Je t'aime Bella, mais comme une sœur. J'aime Leah de tout mon cœur, et j'ai bien l'intention de me marier avec elle et de fonder une famille. Quand viendra le moment pour moi, j'arrêterai de muter et je me concentrerai sur ma vie avec celle que j'aime ! » expliquai-je.

« Tu vas m'abandonner ! » souffla-t-elle.

« Bella, tu resteras ma meilleure amie, et je serai toujours là pour toi, même quand tu seras devenu une sangsue ! » dis-je. « Il t'attend ! »

« D'accord ! » dit-elle avant de sortir de la voiture.

**Une fois que Bella fut dans les bras de son vampire, je fis demi-tour et rentrais chez moi. De retour au feu de camp, tout le monde était partit. J'entrais chez moi et j'entendis la respiration de mon père, signe qu'il dormait. J'allais dans ma chambre, et qu'elle ne fut ma surprise en voyant Leah emmitouflée dans ma couverture. Mon estomac gargouilla alors j'allais dans la cuisine et quand j'ouvris le frigo, il y avait une assiette avec un énorme sandwich et un mot sur un papier.**

_**« Au cas où t'aurais un creux avant de te coucher. Je t'aime. Leah ! »**_

**Un sourire se dessina sur mes lèvres et je pris l'assiette. En cinq minutes, le sandwich était dans mon ventre, et putain qu'il était bon. Je posais l'assiette dans l'évier et je partis rejoindre ma moitié. J'enlevais mon pull, mes chaussures et mon jean, restant en caleçon et me mis dans le lit. **

« Jake ? »

« Rendors-toi mon bébé ! » chuchotai-je en la prenant dans mes bras.

« Pourquoi t'as mis si longtemps ? » demanda-t-elle en se retournant vers moi.

« J'ai mis les choses au claire avec Bella ! » répondis-je en caressant sa joue.

« Explique ! » insista-t-elle.

« Elle est jalouse de toi et, elle est déçue que je ne l'aime seulement comme une sœur, et plus comme avant que je te rencontre ! » expliquai-je.

« Elle manque pas d'air cette garce ! » s'énerva Leah en s'asseyant sur le lit.

**Je lâchais un petit rire mais quand mes yeux se posèrent sur le bas de son dos, je pu voir la dentelle de son boxer noir, et en plus elle ne portait pas de soutien-gorge. Cette fille veut ma mort !**

« La prochaine fois que je la vois je lui dis ses quatre vérités à cette, cette, cette traînée ! » grogna-t-elle.

« Calme-toi Lee ! » lui dis-je avant de faire glisser mes doigts sur son dos nu.

**Je fis plusieurs allers-retours, et la respiration de ma chérie se fit saccadée au fur et à mesure que je lui administrais mes caresses. **

« Jake… ! » soupira-t-elle.

« T'es calmé ? » demandai-je.

« Hum humm ! » acquiesça-t-elle.

**Je m'assis comme elle, et déposa un baiser sur sa peau.**

« Tu n'as pas mis de soutien-gorge ? » m'étonnai-je avant d'embrasser son cou.

« Non je…j'espérais que…qu'on pourrait…enfin tu vois quoi ! » balbutia-t-elle.

**Je pris son visage entre les mains et l'embrassais.**

« Tu veux que je te fasse l'amour ! »

**Elle se mit à rougir, ce qui me fit sourire.**

« Leah, tu veux aller trop vite ! » dis-je en la regardant dans les yeux.

« Quil et Claire n'ont pas attendu eux ! » marmonna-t-elle.

« Leah, je veux que notre première fois soit parfaite, et pas avec mon père en train de dormir pas loin ! » expliquai-je.

« Alors on le fera jamais ! » dit-elle avant de sortir du lit et de mettre mon pull que j'avais porté toute la soirée.

**Je soufflais d'exaspération et je me levais à mon tour. Je l'enlaçais et lui dis :**

« Leah, je te ferai l'amour quand le moment sera venu parce que, il y a un détail que je ne veux pas négliger, et tu dois être au courant ! »

« De quoi est-ce que tu parles encore ? » demanda-t-elle en se détachant de moi et en allant s'asseoir sur le lit.

« Tu es mon imprégné, l'amour de ma vie, et je dois, te mordre ! » répondis-je.

« Tu dois quoi ? » s'étonna-t-elle.

**Je m'agenouillais près d'elle et lui pris les mains.**

« Quand un loup trouve son imprégné, il doit la marquer pour que tout le monde sache qu'elle lui appartient. Et je dois te mordre pendant l'acte, et quand tu auras ton orgasme ! » expliquai-je.

« Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dis ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Parce que tu ne me laisses jamais le temps de t'expliquer les choses. Parce que tu veux à tout prix qu'on couche ensemble alors que je veux que ça soit plus que du sexe. Je veux te faire l'amour Leah, avec toute la tendresse et tout l'amour que tu mérites. Je t'aime tellement Leah, j'ai tellement envie de toi que ça me tue de devoir te dire d'attendre alors que j'ai qu'une seule envie, c'est de t'arracher tes vêtements et de calmer mes pulsions ! » répondis-je.

« Jacob ! » soupira-t-elle.

« Tu m'as sauvé Leah. Tu m'as sauvé alors que je m'accrochais à une fille qui ne voulait pas de moi, malgré tout ce que je ressentais pour elle. Je ne pense qu'à toi nuit et jour, et j'ai envie de t'épouser, et d'avoir des enfants avec toi. Tu es ma vie Leah, mon amour et mon bonheur. Je t'aime tellement ! » avouai-je.

**Quand je posais mes yeux sur Leah, elle pleurait et elle se jeta dans mes bras.**

« Je t'aime ! » sanglota-t-elle.

« Je t'aime ! »

**Je pris ses lèvres en otage et elle me le rendit avec une passion débordante. Bien que je ne lui fasse pas l'amour ce soir, j'avais une envie folle de goûter sa peau, alors je lui ôtais le pull, et je repris ses lèvres avant de la faire basculer sur le lit. Je me plaçais entre ses jambes et ma bouche dévia sur sa nuque, mordillant et suçotant sa peau, avant de descendre sur sa poitrine.**

« Jacob…je croyais que… » haleta-t-elle en se cambrant.

« Je sais mais, il n'y a pas de mal à se faire du bien ! » dis-je avant de reprendre sa bouche.

**Ses jambes s'enroulèrent autour de ma taille et je lâchais un grognement lorsque nos intimités se touchèrent.**

« Jake…c'est si…bon ! » dit-elle entre deux baisers.

« Tu veux que je te fasse du bien Leah ? » demandai-je en dévorant son cou.

« Fais de moi ce que tu veux ! » dit-elle tout bas.

**Je souris contre sa peau alors je fis descendre ma bouche sur sa poitrine, son ventre où je m'attardais. Elle éclata de rire quand je lui chatouillais les hanches avec mes doigts.**

« Arrête ! » rit-elle.

**Mes mains jouèrent avec l'élastique de son boxer en soie noir et Leah souleva ses hanches pour que je lui enlève. Je ne fis pas prier et son odeur m'enivra aussitôt. Je remontais vers sa bouche et je l'embrassais avec passion tandis qu'elle balada ses mains sur mes fesses. Ma main droite glissa entre nos deux corps, cherchant l'objet de ma convoitise. Lorsque mon doigt trouva son bouton de plaisir, ma chérie se cambra et me mordit ma lèvre inférieure, me faisant grogner. Je commençais à bouger mon doigt sur son clitoris et je relâchais sa bouche pour la regarder prendre du plaisir.**

« Ça te plaît ? » demandai-je d'une voix rauque.

« Hum humm ! » acquiesça-t-elle en fermant les yeux.

**Sans prévenir, j'introduisis un doigt en elle, puis deux.**

« Jake…un…un seul… ! » murmura-t-elle.

**Etant vierge, ça devait lui faire mal que je mette deux doigts en elle mais, j'allais y remédier. Ma bouche recouvra son corps de baisers fiévreux puis quand j'arrivais à sa féminité, je pris son clitoris entre mes lèvres et le suçota. Je l'entendis baragouiner je ne sais quoi, et ce bruit était étouffé. Je levais la tête et je vis qu'elle s'était enfoui la tête sous un coussin. Je réprimais un rire et repris ma cajolerie. Je retirais mes doigts pour placer mes mains sur les hanches de Leah afin de la maintenir en place car elle bougeait. Je lapais tout le jus qui émanait d'elle sous le coup du plaisir, et pris son clitoris entre mes dents, ce qui fut l'apothéose pour elle. L'orgasme la frappa de plein fouet et Leah se laissa tomber de tout son long sur le lit, les bras ballants, le coussin toujours sur la figure, et la respiration saccadée. Après un dernier coup de langue sur sa féminité, je remontais vers ses lèvres tout en plaçant des baisers sur son corps et je m'attardais sur ses seins, l'un après l'autre avant de retirer le coussin qui me gênait. **

« Leah ? » appelai-je.

« Leah est…hors service pour l'instant ! » haleta-t-elle.

**J'eus un petit rire devant sa réplique puis je portais ma main gauche sur sa joue et la caressais tendrement. La respiration de Leah se calma et elle ouvrit les yeux petit à petit. **

« Jacob, c'était merveilleux ! » souffla-t-elle avant de porter ses lèvres aux miennes.

**Je rompis le baiser avant de tirer la couverture sur nous et couvris le corps nu de Leah, qui se blottit contre moi. **

« Bonne nuit ma princesse ! » susurrai-je à son oreille.

**N'ayant pas de réponse, je la regardais et m'aperçu qu'elle dormait. J'embrassais son front et m'endormis à mon tour.**

_**POINT DE VUE D'EMBRY :**_

**Je venais de finir ma patrouille avec Quil et Seth et pendant que l'un partait rejoindre son imprégné et que l'autre rentrait chez lui, je pris moi-même le chemin de ma maison. Paul et Jared venaient de nous relever et je comptais bien profiter que demain c'était dimanche pour faire la grasse matinée. Arrivée à l'arrière de chez moi, je repris ma forme humaine, mis mon short que j'avais ficelé à ma cheville, et grimpa jusqu'à ma chambre, dont la fenêtre était mi-ouverte. Je pénétrais dans ma chambre et refermais la fenêtre, avant d'aller direction la salle de bain pour m'enlever cette odeur de chien mouillé. Pas question que je dorme avec Angela alors que je transpirais des pieds à la tête. Lorsque je fus débarrassé de toute cette crasse, j'enfilais un boxer et alla dans mon lit où Angela dormait paisiblement. Je regardais mon réveil et il était quatre heures du matin. _Le premier qui me réveille, je lui fais la peau ! Pensai-je. _Enroulant un bras autour d'Angela, je la sentis se blottir contre moi et se calmer. Je m'endormis comme une masse, trop épuisé par la ronde de ce soir.**

_**Le lendemain matin.**_

_« Embry, debout ! »_

**Je reconnu la voix d'Angela mais je ne voulais pas ouvrir les yeux. Je voulais continuer ma nuit et dormir.**

_« Embry, c'est l'heure de se réveiller mon petit loup ! »_

« Je veux dormir ! » marmonnai-je.

_« Il est plus de midi, et c'est ta mère qui m'a dit de te réveiller ! »_

**Une petite minute, on arrête tout et on rembobine. Elle connaît ma mère ?**

_« Elle vient de préparer ton plat préféré. Gigot d'agneau et des tonnes de tagliatelles ! »_

**_Maman, je t'aime !_ Mes yeux s'ouvrirent aussitôt, faisant rire Angela.**

« Pourquoi tu ris ? » demandai-je d'une voix endormit tout en me frottant les yeux.

« Parce que ta mère m'a dit que tu ouvrirais immédiatement les yeux si je te parlais de nourriture ! » répondit-elle en riant.

**Je grognais de mécontentement mais les lèvres d'Angela sur ma joue me calmèrent sur le champ.**

« Debout mon chéri. Je serai dans la cuisine avec tes parents ! » me dit-elle.

« J'arrive dans cinq minutes ! » dis-je en ouvrant totalement les yeux.

« D'accord ! » acquiesça-t-elle.

**Elle sortit de la chambre et je me levais difficilement de mon lit douillet pour rejoindre mes parents et ma petite amie.**


	11. Jalousie quand tu nous tiens, partie 2

**Disclaimer : **Tout l'univers et les personnages de Twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer !

* * *

><p><em><strong>POINT DE VUE D'ANGELA :<strong>_

**Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, je me suis mise à paniquer quand je vis que je n'étais pas dans ma chambre, mais les évènements de la veille me revint en mémoire et me calma. Je m'assis sur le lit et quand je tournai ma tête sur ma gauche, Embry était allongé sur le ventre, le bras gauche le long de son corps, la droite pendait par-dessus le lit, et sa tête vers moi. Ses jolies mèches pendaient sur ses yeux et il dormait paisiblement. Je sortis du lit en faisant le moins de bruit possible et je pris mes lunettes que j'avais posée sur le bureau d'Embry. En me regardant dans le miroir de son armoire, je me figeais. J'avais vraiment une tête à faire peur. Mes cheveux étaient en bataille et j'avais vraiment l'air d'une camionneuse avec le short et la chemise d'Embry. J'arrangeais mes cheveux au mieux mais laissa tomber. Je décidais d'aller dans la salle de bain, espérant que les parents d'Embry ne soient pas là, mais quand j'ouvris la porte :**

« Embry, tu es là mon… »

**Mais la personne se stoppa. Oh merde, la mère d'Embry.**

« Bonjour, qui êtes-vous et que faites-vous dans la chambre de mon fils ? » me demanda-t-elle.

« Bonjour Madame Call, je m'appelle Angela et je suis sa petite amie ! » répondis-je d'une voix mal assurée.

« Embry n'a jamais ramené de fille à la maison car il voulait attendre la bonne ! » me dit-elle.

« Par la bonne vous voulez dire, son, euh, imprégnée ? » hésitai-je.

« Il s'est imprégné de vous ? » s'étonna-t-elle.

**Je fis _oui _de la tête.**

« Et bien, je suis heureuse de vous rencontrer, mais j'aurai aimé qu'Embry m'en parle plus tôt ! » sourit-elle.

« En faites, ça s'est passé seulement hier après-midi après que votre fils, m'aie trouvé en haut des falaises ! » avouai-je en me tenant la main droite qui commençait à m'élancer.

« Je suppose que ça a un rapport avec votre main bandée, mais je vais vous laisser vous rafraîchir. Avez-vous besoin de vêtements ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Je peux toujours emprunter ceux d'Embry, même si je risque de nager dedans ! » plaisantai-je.

« Allez dans la salle de bain et attendez-moi. Je reviens dans cinq minutes ! » me dit-elle.

**Elle partit dans une pièce et en attendant, je fermais la porte de la chambre d'Embry et alla dans la salle de bain que j'avais utilisé hier soir avant de me coucher.**

« Angela, voici des vêtements qui appartenaient à ma fille aînée quand elle était encore lycéenne ! » me dit la mère d'Embry en entrant dans la salle de bain. « Une serviette pour vous sécher si vous souhaitez prendre une douche, et voilà de quoi vous laver ! »

« Merci Madame Call, c'est vraiment gentil ! » dis-je en prenant les affaires.

« Mais je t'en prie. Je serai dans la cuisine ! » me dit-elle en sortant de la salle de bain.

**Je verrouillais la porte à clé et me déshabilla avant d'entrer sous le jet d'eau chaude. La douche fut rapide, dix minutes, pas plus. Il ne faut pas abuser des bonnes choses, surtout quand on n'est pas chez soit. Une fois la douche finit, je fermais le jet d'eau et pris une serviette que j'enroulais autour de moi. Je m'habillais en vitesse avec les vêtements de la sœur d'Embry, et me séchais les cheveux avec la serviette. Je fis de mon mieux car je n'avais pas tous mes accessoires à portée de main. C'est donc vêtue d'un jean délavé noir, d'une tunique et de ma paire de converse que je rejoignis ma _belle-mère_ dans la cuisine.**

« Angela, je te présente mon mari, Elliott. Très cher, voici la personne qui est faites pour notre fils ! » dit la mère d'Embry en souriant.

« Bienvenue dans la famille ma chère. Vous êtes parfaite pour mon garçon ! » me dit-il.

« Merci ! » dis-je en rougissant.

« Voyons Elliott, tu la mets mal à l'aise ! » le réprimanda Madame Call. « Assieds-toi Angela et manges quelque chose ! »

« Oh non merci, je n'ai pas très faim ! » refusai-je poliment.

« Je suppose que les hamburgers d'Emily ont fait sensation hier soir lors du feu de camp ! » s'amusa Monsieur Call.

« Les meilleurs que j'ai mangé ! » avouai-je.

« Embry a bien dû se nourrir ! » ria Madame Call.

**J'eus un petit rire en repensant à la quantité de nourriture qu'ont avalée les garçons. Un peu plus tard, pendant que mon _beau-père_ était partit s'installer devant la télévision, je restais discuter avec ma belle-mère dans la cuisine.**

« Que font vos parents ? » me demanda-t-elle.

« Mon père est pasteur, et ma mère est institutrice en école primaire ! » répondis-je.

« Oh, le révérend Webber est votre père ? » questionna-t-elle.

« Oui ! » dis-je.

« Il a marié ma fille l'année dernière à son retour de fac, et juste avant qu'elle ne parte pour Los Angeles avec son mari ! » expliqua-t-elle.

« Oui je me souviens. J'ai aidé mon père à tout mettre en place ce jour-là. La robe de votre fille était magnifique et, Oh Mon Dieu. Je viens de me rappeler, Embry avait les cheveux longs ? » pouffai-je.

« C'était bien lui ! » acquiesça-t-elle, un sourire en coin.

« Il est mieux avec les cheveux courts ! » m'esclaffai-je.

**Je fus rejoint dans mon hilarité par ma belle-mère, ce qui dura quelques minutes. Vers les coups de midi, alors que le repas était prêt, Madame Call me demanda d'aller réveiller Embry et que s'il refusait de se lever, il me suffisait de prononcer le mot _gigot d'agneau_ pour qu'il se lève. Je montais donc dans sa chambre et au bout de cinq minutes, il ouvrit les yeux quand j'eus prononcé le mot magique. Ces Quileutes je vous jure, ils sont guidés par leurs estomacs. Je redescendis dans la cuisine et Embry arriva dix minutes plus tard, tout beau, tout propre. Vêtu d'un baggy noir, d'un pull à capuche des Mariners, et ses cheveux étaient encore un peu humides, ce qui me mit dans tous mes états.**

« Ça sent bon ! » s'exclama-t-il avant d'embrasser sa mère sur la joue.

« Bonjour mon chéri. Assieds-toi près de ta charmante moitié ! » lui dit sa mère.

« Ah, enfin mon fils se décide à se lever ! » s'amusa son père en entrant dans la cuisine.

« Papa, ne commence pas. Tu sais bien que j'ai patrouillé cette nuit ! » soupira Embry en laissant échapper un bâillement.

« Il te taquine ! » lui dit sa mère.

**Embry s'approcha de moi et déposa un baiser sur ma joue et me chuchota :**

« Bonjour ! »

« Salut ! » répondis-je sur le même ton.

« A table vous deux ! » nous dit sa mère.

**Le repas se déroula à merveille et Embry me surpris d'autant plus qu'il en avait reprit au moins quatre fois. Quand il vit la tête que je faisais, il me demanda :**

« Quoi ? »

« Rien, je sais maintenant à quoi m'attendre quand ce sera à moi de te faire à manger ! » plaisantai-je avant de me rendre compte de ce que je venais de dire.

**Les parents d'Embry s'étaient contentés de sourire, et Embry me regardait avec de l'amour et de la joie qui pétillaient dans son regard. Je me suis senti rougir avant de reporter mon attention sur mon assiette. Après le repas, je remontais prendre mes affaires puis après avoir remercié mes beaux-parents pour leur hospitalité, Embry et moi sortions de la maison et je me laissais diriger vers la forêt. On marcha quelques minutes main dans la main, dans le silence total, jusqu'à ce qu'il le brise.**

« Tu voulais dire quoi par _'quand ce sera à moi de te faire à manger' _? » me demanda-t-il en répétant mes propos.

« Je ne sais pas c'est, c'est sorti tout seul ! » répondis-je en soupirant.

« Angela, si t'as du mal avec cette histoire d'imprégnation, il faut me le dire ! » me dit-il en s'arrêtant.

**Je m'arrêtais moi aussi pour lui faire face.**

« Non, ça n'a rien à voir avec l'imprégnation. Je l'accepte totalement, et je la ressens quand tu n'es pas avec moi, comme cette nuit quand t'es parti patrouiller, mais, je ne veux pas souffrir encore une fois ! » avouai-je.

« Angela, je ne pourrai jamais te faire souffrir sans souffrir moi aussi. Je t'aime de tout mon cœur ! » me dit-il.

**Mon cœur s'arrêta en l'entendant prononcer ces mots, mais étais-je prête à les dire à mon tour ? **

« Embry je…je ne… » bégayai-je mais il m'empêcha d'aller plus loin en posant un doigt sur mes lèvres.

« Ne dis rien. Tu n'es pas encore prête je le sais. Je sens ton hésitation, et je suis prêt à attendre le temps qu'il faudra ! » m'assura-t-il.

**Ses lèvres vinrent se poser sur les miennes, ce qui m'arracha un frisson. Mes mains passèrent derrière sa nuque tandis qu'il posa ses mains sur mes hanches, collant nos deux corps l'un contre l'autre. Sa langue vint taquiner l'entrée de ma bouche, et je l'ouvris sans protester, avide de sentir le goût de sa langue avec la mienne. Le baiser dura jusqu'à ce que le besoin d'air se fasse sentir, lorsqu'on se sépara à regret, haletant, front contre front.**

« Tu comptes…nous faire marcher…jusqu'à Forks ? » demandai-je à moitié essoufflée.

« Tu vas monter sur mon dos. Recule-toi ! » me dit-il.

**Je fis ce qu'il me dit, je me reculais tout comme lui, quand il se mit à enlever ses vêtements.**

« Embry, je ne t'ai pas demandai de strip-tease ! » déglutis-je en voyant son torse parfait.

« Ferme-les yeux dans ce cas ! » sourit-il.

**Je fermais les yeux et attendais, quand je sentis quelque chose d'humide sur ma joue. Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, je vis le museau d'Embry me chatouiller le visage. Il me lécha la joue, ce qui me fit rire.**

« Embry arrête, c'est dégueulasse ! » m'amusai-je en nettoyant ma joue.

**Il laissa échapper un feulement amusé avant de s'affaisser.**

« Tu veux que je monte sur ton dos ? » demandai-je.

**Il acquiesça.**

« D'accord ! » dis-je, pas très rassurée.

**Je montais donc prudemment sur son dos et je m'accrochais à sa fourrure lorsqu'il se releva pour être sur ses pattes.**

« On peut y aller ! » lui dis-je.

**Il s'élança aussitôt malgré mon petit cri de surprise. Mes yeux se fermèrent d'eux-mêmes et c'était mieux car je ne ressentais plus de sensation étrange au niveau de mon estomac. Je ne voulais pas risquer de régurgiter mon déjeuner sur lui. Après ce qui me semblait être une éternité, il se stoppa et j'ouvris mes yeux lentement. Quand je regardais où nous étions, je reconnaissais les bois qui ornaient le lycée. Heureusement qu'il n'y avait personne le dimanche. Je descendis du dos d'Embry prudemment et il partit derrière un arbre. J'attendis patiemment en observant le lycée. Dans deux semaines, j'en aurais terminée avec ce lycée, mais je ne voulais pas aller à l'université à Seattle. C'était déjà le cas avant de rencontrer Embry, mais maintenant que je suis liée à lui pour l'éternité, je refuse catégoriquement de partir. Perdu dans mes pensées, je fus ramené à la réalité par des bras chauds qui m'entourèrent la taille et des lèvres se posèrent sur ma nuque.**

« A quoi tu penses ? » me demanda-t-il.

« A rien d'important ! » répondis-je en lui prenant la main.

« Allez, je te ramène chez toi ! » me dit-il.

**Il m'embrassa tendrement sur la bouche puis nous nous mettions en route jusqu'à chez moi. Il faisait froid, mais j'avais mon chauffage personnel contre qui je me blottissais lorsque le vent glacial frappa mon visage. Arrivé devant ma maison une heure plus tard, je me stoppais net lorsque je vis sur le pas de ma porte, Ben qui parlait à ma mère.**

« Il a un sacré culot de se pointer chez toi après ce qu'il t'a fait ! » me dit Embry.

**Je le regardais et fus surprise de voir qu'il était très calme. Même un peu trop calme !**

« Allons-y ! » soupirai-je.

**J'attirais Embry avec moi et quand je fus à la hauteur de mon ex, ma mère s'exclama :**

« Angela, tu es rentré à pied de La Push ? »

« Euh, son père nous a déposé un peu plus loin et on a marché le reste du chemin ! » mentis-je en montrant Embry.

« Bonjour jeune homme ! » dit-elle.

« Madame Webber, ravi de faire votre connaissance ! » répondit Embry.

« Maman, je te présente Embry, mon copain ! » dis-je en me collant un peu plus contre lui.

« Tu m'as vite remplacé ! » répliqua Ben.

« Tu n'as rien à dire Ben. C'est toi qui m'a trompé, et t'as un sacré culot de te montrer chez moi après ce que tu m'as fais ! » contrai-je.

« Je te l'ai dis, Lauren ne compte pas pour moi ! » dit-il.

« Je n'en ai rien à faire. Je ne reviendrais pas avec toi ! » dis-je d'un ton ferme.

« Angela, s'il te plaît ! » supplia-t-il.

« T'es en train de te rendre ridicule ! » lui dit Embry.

« Toi je ne t'ai pas causé alors ne te mêle pas de ce qui ne te regarde pas et retourne dans ta réserve ! » protesta Ben.

« Ça suffit Ben. Je suis d'accord avec Angela. Ce que tu as fais est impardonnable alors maintenant, rentre chez toi avant que je n'appelle le chef Swan pour harcèlement ! » le menaça ma mère.

**Il s'en alla, résigné. Enfin !**

« Entrez ! » nous dit ma mère.

**Une fois dans le salon, je fus assailli par mes deux petits frères de sept ans.**

« ANGELA ! » s'écrièrent-ils.

« Salut vous deux ! » dis-je en les serrant dans mes bras.

**Quand ils virent Embry derrière moi, ils demandèrent en même temps :**

« Qui c'est ? »

« Je vous présente Embry, mon copain ! » répondis-je.

« Tu sais jouer à la X-BOX ? » demanda Roman.

« Oui ! » répondit Embry.

« Chouette, viens jouer avec nous ! » dit Ryan.

« S'il te plaît ! » dirent-ils en même temps.

**Embry éclata de rire devant leur attitude.**

« Allons-y mais, ne pleurez pas si je vous bats ! » dit-il en les prenant tous les deux dans ses bras.

**Il les mit tous les deux sur ses épaules et mes frères riaient volontiers. Une fois sur le canapé, Embry assit entre les deux et la partie commença.**

« Angela, tu peux venir à la cuisine avec moi s'il te plaît ! »

**Ce n'était pas une demande mais plus un ordre de la part de ma mère. Une fois dans la cuisine, et surtout, une fois la porte fermée, ma mère se retourna vers moi et elle avait l'air, grave.**

« C'est quoi ce regard ? » demandai-je.

« Il faut que tu m'expliques Angela. Je veux bien le fait que tu quittes Ben parce qu'il te trompe, mais tu me ramènes un autre garçon le lendemain. Tu le connais depuis combien de temps ? » demanda-t-elle à son tour.

« Depuis hier. Après que Ben m'ait trompé avec Lauren, je suis allé en haut des falaises pour être seule et pleurer quand Embry est arrivé et, ça a été le coup de foudre. Je suis resté avec lui jusqu'à maintenant ! » répondis-je.

« Tu as passé la nuit avec lui ? » s'étonna ma mère.

« On a simplement dormit maman, on n'a rien fait. Quand je l'aurais fais, crois-moi, tu le sauras ! » rassurai-je.

« Angela, je ne vais pas t'interdire quoi que ce soit car tu es majeur mais, tu sais qu'on a des valeurs, des valeurs que l'ont t'as inculquées avec ton père. Ces mêmes valeurs que l'ont enseigne à tes frères. Ne reviens pas enceinte sans être mariée parce que tu sais ce qui se passera ! » me prévint-elle.

« Maman, je n'ai pas l'intention de tomber enceinte, et puis, de toute façon je me protègerais quand le moment sera venue et, mais je ne sais plus où j'en suis ! » dis-je en m'asseyant sur une chaise.

« Comment ça ? » demanda ma mère.

« Embry est l'homme de ma vie maman. Ne me demande pas de t'expliquer, je ne peux pas mais, crois-moi, je le sais. Je le sens au plus profond de moi. Il est gentil, attentionné, respectueux, et je sais qu'il ne fera rien de déplacé envers moi sans avoir ma bénédiction ! » répondis-je.

**Elle vint s'asseoir en face de moi et me demanda :**

« Angela, est-ce que tu l'aimes ? »

« Oui, je l'aime, mais je ne sais pas si je suis prête à le lui dire. Ben m'a tellement fait souffrir que j'ai peur d'aimer de nouveau ! » avouai-je.

« Ma chérie, si ce que tu m'as dis est vrai, si tu aimes vraiment ce garçon, et si tu penses qu'il est l'homme de ta vie, alors je ne te tiendrais aucune rigueur sur tes actes, à condition qu'ils soient mûrement réfléchis. Angela, laisse parler ton cœur, laisse toi guider par lui. Il te montrera le chemin ! » m'assura-t-elle.

**Elle me prit dans ses bras et je ne pu m'empêcher de pleurer silencieusement. Lorsque ma crise de larme fut finit, je repartis dans le salon où mes frères avaient libérés Embry. Quand il me vit, une lueur de peur passa sur son visage mais je lui fis signe de me suivre. On alla dans ma chambre et une fois la porte fermée à clé, je lui dis :**

« Je t'aime ! »

**Un sourire béat apparut sur son visage et le baiser qu'il me donna me rendit folle. Ses mains se posèrent sur mes fesses et il me souleva, m'emmenant jusqu'à mon lit. Il nous allongea, lui sur moi et il rompit le baiser pour me regarder dans les yeux.**

« J'ai entendu ta conversation avec ta mère, et je veux que tu saches, que jamais je ne ferai quoi que ce soit que tu ne veuilles pas faire. J'attendrais toute une vie s'il le faut, rien que pour une nuit avec toi. La vie n'aura rien de bien compliqué avec moi ! » me dit-il.

« Embry ! » soupirai-je.

**Ma main se posa sur sa nuque et je l'attirais à moi pour un baiser langoureux. La séance se termina trop rapidement à mon goût quand un cri de loup se fit entendre.**

« C'est Jake ! » me dit Embry.

« Tu dois encore aller patrouiller ? » m'étonnai-je.

« Non mais, il doit se passer un truc pour qu'il m'appelle. Bon, je dois y aller ! Je t'appelle dès que je peux ! » répondit-il avant de déposer un baiser sur mon front.

**Il se leva et je le suivis, à mon grand regret. Après avoir dit au revoir à ma mère et mes frères, je suivis Embry jusqu'au perron et avant qu'il ne parte, je l'attirais à moi pour un nouveau baiser mais cette fois, c'était un baiser urgent et passionné. Sa langue entra en contact avec la mienne et tandis que nos corps se collaient l'un à l'autre, un nouveau cri de loup retentit. Embry se détacha et dit :**

« Il faut vraiment que j'y aille ! »

« D'accord ! » acquiesçai-je en l'embrassant tendrement. « Je t'aime ! »

« Je t'aime encore plus ! »

**Un dernier bisou express, et il refit le même chemin qu'en arrivant mais en sens inverse. Je rentrais chez moi et je passais au moins la soirée entière à rêvasser de mon loup d'amour !**

_**POINT DE VUE D'EMBRY :**_

**Je venais de quitter Angela et durant le trajet jusqu'au lycée de Forks, je sentais qu'on me suivait. Ça ne pouvait pas être Jake parce qu'il m'attendait dans les bois, mais l'odeur de cette personne était reconnaissable. Il faut vraiment que je me maîtrise sinon je risque soit de le frapper, soit de muter tellement il m'énerve. Arrivée au lycée, je partis vers les bois mais je tournais sur la droite au lieu d'aller tout droit. Je me plaçais juste derrière cette ordure, et lorsqu'il se retourna, il sursauta et posa une main sur le cœur.**

« Je peux savoir pourquoi tu me suis ? » demandai-je en croisant les bras.

« Je t'ai vu avec Angela sur le perron de chez elle ! » répondit-il.

« Ah ouais ? Est-ce qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? Demander à tes potes de me tomber dessus ? » m'amusai-je.

« Reste loin, d'Angela ! » me dit-il.

« C'est une menace ? » demandai-je en tentant de rester sérieux.

« Absolument. Si tu ne fais pas ce que je te dis, tu peux d'ors et déjà réserver une chambre à l'hôpital, parce que c'est là que tu iras quand je me serai occupé de toi ! » répondit-il.

**Je réprimais un fou rire mais se fut en vain car j'éclatais de rire.**

« Tu crois que tu me fais peur, espèce de moustique ? » riais-je.

« Tu ne me prends pas au sérieux ? Reste loin d'Angela, c'est avec moi qu'elle est, et elle restera avec moi ! » persista-t-il.

« D'accord, écoute l'asticot, Angela est avec _moi_, je l'aime, et elle m'aime, alors ne t'avise plus jamais de la toucher, ni même de l'approcher parce que, c'est toi qui risque d'aller à l'hôpital ! » contrai-je.

**Au même instant, je vis Jake sortir des bois sous sa forme de loup.**

« Oh Mon Dieu, tu ferais mieux de partir tout de suite ! » dis-je en faisant semblant d'avoir peur.

« Change pas de sujet ! » répondit-il.

« Je te promets, regarde derrière-toi ! »

**Il se retourna et tomba nez-à-nez avec Jake. Il se figea et déglutit. Derrière Jake, je vis la forme lupine de Quil approcher. Quand Ben le vit, il détala en vitesse comme un lapin en criant :**

« AH MAMAN, AU SECOURS ! »

**Une fois qu'il fut loin, Quil était allongé sur le dos, plié de rire, et Jake avait la langue qui pendait en riant. J'éclatais de rire à mon tour et je courrais dans les bois et me déshabillais puis me transformais après avoir attaché mes habits à ma cheville. Les pensées de mes frères m'assaillirent aussitôt et je commençais à courir direction La Push.**

_« Merci les mecs. Vous êtes arrivés au moment où je risquais de lui mettre mon poing dans la tronche ! » expliquai-je._

_« La gueule qu'il a fait quand il s'est retrouvé face à Jake ! » s'esclaffa Quil._

_« C'est quoi l'urgence ? » demandai-je._

_« Je ne sais pas. Sam nous attends tous chez lui ! » répondit Jake._

**Rapidement, nous étions arrivés chez Sam et Emily. Lorsque j'avais remis mes vêtements, on entra dans la petite maison et toute la meute était là : Sam, Paul, Jared, Seth, et bien sûr, Jake, Quil et moi.**

« Alors, quel est le problème ? » questionna Quil.

« La petite sœur de Jared montre tous les signes de la mutation ! » répondit Sam.

« Hein ? » fut tout ce que nous trouvions à dire.


	12. Vague de chaleur

**Disclaimer : **Tout l'univers et les personnages de Twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer!

* * *

><p><em><strong>POINT DE VUE DE KIM :<strong>_

**Il était quatre heures du matin lorsque je me suis réveillée, car Jared devait partir prendre la relève de Jake, Quil et Embry.**

« Rendors-toi Kimmy ! » me dit Jared.

« Attends, un bisou avant que tu partes ! » quémandai-je en lui faisant les yeux doux.

**Il se mit à sourire devant l'air de petite fille que je venais de prendre et il se pencha pour me donner un tendre baiser, mais il fut rapidement tourné en un baiser plus intense. Je me suis retrouvée debout sur le lit, mon corps collé à celui de Jared.**

« Kimmy…faut vraiment…que j'y aille ! » me dit-il entre deux baisers.

« D'accord ! » soupirai-je en le relâchant.

« Ne fais pas cette tête ma chérie. Je reviendrais en début d'après-midi. Tu seras là j'espère ? » demanda-t-il en me prenant dans ses bras.

« Et je serai toute seule car Claire a prévue de passer la journée avec Quil. Il va lui présenter ses parents ! » répondis-je en entourant sa nuque de mes petits bras.

« On aura l'appartement rien que pour nous alors ? » fit-il remarquer.

« Exactement. Rien que toi et moi ! » susurrai-je avant de l'embrasser.

**Un cri de loup se fit entendre au moment où Jared approfondissait le baiser.**

« C'est Paul ! Je suis en retard ! » dit Jared.

« Alors je ne te retiens pas davantage. File et reviens-moi en un seul morceau ! » lui dis-je avant de lui ouvrir la fenêtre de ma chambre.

« Promis ! » jura-t-il avant de m'embrasser une dernière fois. « Je t'aime ! »

« Je t'aime aussi ! »

**C'est sur ma petite note d'amour qu'il sauta par la fenêtre et même pas dix secondes après, un cri de loup se fit entendre, suivit d'un autre. Ah la la, quand Jared et Paul sont ensemble, impossible de les tenir ces deux-là ! Ils se comportaient comme deux gamins de treize ans mais bon, comment voulez-vous les changer alors qu'ils se connaissent depuis le jardin d'enfant ? Vous ne pouvez pas, c'est comme pour Claire et moi ! Je refermais la fenêtre de ma chambre et repartis sous la couette. L'odeur de Jared avait imprégnée mon lit tout entier, et je me rendormis facilement car j'avais l'impression qu'il était avec moi. En plus, je portais ses vêtements alors se fut d'autant plus facile pour me rendormir.**

_**Quelques heures plus tard.**_

**Lorsque les rayons du soleil entrèrent dans ma chambre, la porte de celle-ci s'ouvrit et la voix de ma meilleure amie résonna, me tirant de mon sommeil et surtout de mon super rêve où Jared en était le principal acteur.**

_« Debout feignasse ! » s'écria-t-elle, pleine d'enthousiasme._

**Quand elle parlait avec cette voix, c'est qu'elle avait dû bien s'éclater avec Quil lorsqu'il est rentré de patrouille. **

_« Kim ! » m'appela-t-elle._

« Dégage ! » grognai-je.

_« Allez ma petite marmotte, on se lève ! » m'ordonna-t-elle._

« Non ! » répliquai-je.

_« Oh que si ! » dit-elle._

**Je sentis comme un coup de froid, et pour cause, Claire m'avait enlevée ma couverture et heureusement que j'avais le gros pull de Jared sur moi ainsi qu'un de ces caleçon.**

« Classe ! » se moqua Claire.

« Je te déteste ! » lui dis-je en me levant, le faisant rire.

**Je partis directos dans la cuisine où Quil était en train de dévorer un plat de pancakes.**

« Bon appétit Quil ! » lui dis-je en ouvrant le frigo.

« Merchi ! » dit-il la bouche pleine.

**Je levais les yeux au ciel car Jared était pareil quand il mangeait. Je pris la bouteille de jus de raisin et me servis un grand verre avant de m'asseoir à table. **

« Tu vas faire quoi aujourd'hui, Kimmy ? » me demanda Claire en se plaçant derrière Quil.

« Faire un peu de ménage en attendant que Jared arrive ! » répondis-je.

« Un peu de ménage ? Tu vas retourner l'appartement plutôt ! » s'amusa-t-elle en posant ses mains sur les épaules de Quil.

« Tu me connais ! » souriais-je.

« Si tu trouves des préservatifs à la fraise qui traînent, ce sont les miens ! » me dit Quil.

« Je me serai volontiers passé de cette information. Merci Quil ! » grimaçai-je.

« Pas de quoi ! » rit-il.

**Claire se mit à rire aussi tandis que moi, je buvais mon jus de raisin, frustrée. Il faut vraiment que je mette Jared à rude épreuve pour qu'il me donne enfin ce que je veux. J'ai envie de franchir le cap avec lui, je suis prête. Je le suis depuis qu'on est ensemble. **

_**Une heure plus tard.**_

**Claire et Quil venaient de partir chez les parents de ce dernier, et j'étais vêtue d'un mini short de sport et d'une brassière sportive grise, les cheveux attachés en chignon pour ne pas être gênée, et j'astiquais à fond le salon de l'appartement. Musique à fond, je me déhanchais sur le dernier tube de Ke$ha : _We R Who We R _! Tout en passant l'aspirateur dans les moindres recoins. **

_**Tonight we're going har har-har ha-ha-hard  
>Just like the world is our our-our our-our-ours<br>We're tearin' it apart part-part pa-pa-part  
>You know we're superstars, we are who we are!<strong>_

**Cette chanson me mettait vraiment la pêche et j'oubliais ma frustration sexuelle grandissante à chaque fois que je voyais mon loup-garou de petit copain ! En plus, j'ai fais un super rêve érotique cette nuit ! Rien que d'y penser, ça me donne chaud partout. La deuxième partie du refrain retentit dans l'appartement et je chantais en même temps que la chanteuse :**

_**We're dancing like we're dum dum-dum dum-dum-dumb  
>Our bodies go num num-num num-num-numb<br>We'll be forever youn youn-youn youn-youn-young  
>You know we're superstars, we are who we are!<strong>_

**Quand je me tournais, je retins un cri de peur en voyant Jared, appuyais contre l'encadrement de la cuisine, un sourire aux lèvres ! J'arrêtais l'aspirateur et éteignis la chaîne-hifi avec la télécommande, et quand le silence régna dans la pièce, je regardais Jared et lui dis :**

« Tu m'as fais peur ! »

**Il ne répondit pas, gardant son sourire aux lèvres et me détaillant de haut en bas !**

« La vue te plaît ? » demandai-je.

« Si tu savais ce que j'ai en tête là ! » répondit-il en s'allongeant sur le fauteuil.

**Je réprimais un rire et rangea l'aspirateur avant de me rendre compte que quelque chose était coincé sous le meuble de la cuisine. Je m'agenouillais pour le prendre, mais en sentant le regard brûlant de Jared sur moi, je décidais de le torturer encore un peu en remontant mes fesses tandis que j'attrapais l'objet. Un préservatif à la fraise ! C'était au moins le septième que je venais de trouver. Je vais tuer Quil ! Je me relevais lentement et quand je fis face à Jared, il avait les yeux rivés sur la partie basse de mon corps ce qui me fit sourire. Je partis dans la chambre de Claire déposer le préservatif sur son bureau au milieu des autres que j'avais trouvé, puis je rejoignis mon chéri.**

« Je vais prendre une douche alors, fais comme chez toi ! » lui dis-je en passant devant lui.

« Hey, et mon bisou ? » bouda-t-il en s'asseyant sur le canapé.

**Je fis demi-tour et je m'assis à califourchon sur lui avant de l'embrasser. Nos langues se trouvèrent et un frisson me parcouru, ainsi qu'à Jared qui posa ses mains sur mes fesses. Décidée à le faire languir, je mis fin au baiser et me levais de ses genoux pour aller m'enfermer dans la salle de bain. L'eau froide me fit un bien fou mais surtout, il apaisa mes pulsions sexuelles. Lorsque toute la transpiration accumulée durant le ménage avait disparue, je sortis de la douche et m'enroulais dans une serviette avant de sécher mes cheveux avec une autre. J'avais fais exprès de ne pas prendre de vêtements car je voulais voir comment il réagirait en me voyant passer comme ça devant lui. Certes, il m'avait déjà vu nue parce qu'il me faisait certaines choses mais pas celle que je voulais. Comme la nuit dernière par exemple, il m'avait titillé avec ses doigts divins, se lâchant un peu plus mais il avait refusé une fois de plus de me faire l'amour. Alors, aujourd'hui est la dernière fois que je le torture. S'il refuse de me faire l'amour, il en paiera les conséquences, quitte à ce que je souffre mais je ne lui parlerai plus tant qu'il ne se décidera pas. Je sortais donc de la salle de bain et quand Jared posa les yeux sur moi, son regard se noircit de désir. Je partis reprendre ma place initiale sur ses genoux et je le senti se tendre. Et c'est reparti pour un tour ! Il va vraiment falloir qu'il se décoince une bonne fois pour toute sinon ça ira très mal !**

« Kimmy ! » souffla-t-il avant d'embrasser ma peau.

« Hum ? » fis-je en fourrageant une main dans ses cheveux.

« Tu ne devrais pas te balader comme ça devant moi ! » marmonna-t-il contre ma peau.

« Tu m'as déjà vu nue pourtant, et pas plus tard qu'hier ! » le chauffai-je en faisant glisser la serviette de façon à ce que ma poitrine soit dévoilée.

« Kim, qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » demanda-t-il.

« Tu sais très bien ce que je veux ! » répondis-je avant de l'embrasser fougueusement.

**Il répondit à mon baiser mais, avec plus de retenu. Il me repoussa doucement, ce qui me fit mal.**

« Kim, on ne peut pas ! » soupira-t-il.

**Je remontais ma serviette pour cacher ma poitrine et quand je fus sur mes jambes, je fus tellement en colère que ma main partit toute seule et entra en contact avec la joue de Jared. Il s'était comme, figé.**

« Tu ne pourras pas dire que tu ne l'as pas volé ! » grognai-je en me tenant la main car, faut dire ce qu'il a la peau dure.

**Je retenais mes larmes de couler tellement j'étais blessée et en colère. **

« Va t'en ! » lui dis-je avant d'aller dans ma chambre.

« Quoi ? » s'étonna-t-il.

« Va t'en Jared, je ne veux plus te voir, tant que tu ne te décideras pas à changer ce comportement de, jeune puceau timide, je ne veux plus te voir ! » répliquai-je avant d'aller dans la chambre.

**Je fis tomber la serviette sur le sol et j'enfilais un boxer en dentelle noir et le soutien-gorge assortit. Alors que j'étais sur le point de m'effondrais tellement j'étais à bout, je sentis la présence de Jared derrière moi.**

« Kimmy, excuse-moi je, je suis désolé ! » dit-il.

« Jared, va t'en ! » sanglotai-je.

« Non, je ne partirai pas. Je ne veux pas que tu sois fâché contre moi tout simplement parce que je refuse de te faire l'amour aujourd'hui ! » répliqua-t-il.

**Je ne pu m'empêcher de rire devant cette remarque, débile. Je lui fis face et lui dis :**

« Ce n'est pas seulement aujourd'hui Jared, ça va faire deux semaines qu'on est ensemble, et j'en ai marre de seulement être satisfaite par des préliminaires. Ce que je veux c'est que tu me déshabille, que tu me mettes dans un lit et que tu me fasses l'amour. Mais, comme monsieur n'a pas envie de moi, je n'insiste plus car à partir de maintenant, je suis célibataire alors va… » mais je fus coupée par ses lèvres.

**Les mains de Jared se posèrent sur mes fesses mais il ne se contenta pas de les caresser, il passa les mains dans mon boxer et les malaxa avidement. Je posais mes mains sur son torse et le repoussa, rompant le baiser.**

« Jared, arrête ! » dis-je en le regardant dans les yeux. « Ne crois pas que tu vas t'en tirer avec un baiser ! »

« Kimmy, ne dis jamais, que je n'ai pas envie de toi, parce que c'est faux. J'ai envie de toi mais, si je me laisse aller, tu risques d'avoir très mal, surtout si je laisse ressortir la bête qui est en moi ! » m'expliqua-t-il en levant ses mains de mes fesses.

« Dis plutôt que tu as peur de me mordre, ou que je n'ai pas d'orgasme ! » dis-je en me dégageant de son étreinte.

« Comment tu sais que je dois te, mordre ? » demanda-t-il.

« Claire m'en a parlé après que je lui ai demandé pourquoi elle avait une marque dans le cou ! » répondis-je en m'asseyant sur mon bureau.

« Kimmy, ne me quitte pas, je t'en prie ! » me supplia-t-il en s'asseyant sur la chaise de mon bureau, face à moi.

« Donne-moi une bonne raison de te récupérer ! » lui dis-je.

« Je t'aime, et je n'ai pas envie de te perdre ! Si tu me quittes, je te jure que je me jette au milieu d'une bande de vampire et que je les laisse me tuer ! » dit-il en me regardant dans les yeux.

« Je t'aime aussi Jared, plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer, mais j'en ai assez d'être repoussé sans arrêt. Oui, ce que tu me fais le soir avant qu'on se couche, ça me plaît. Sincèrement, j'adore ça mais, je veux plus, je te veux toi, je te désire et pour preuve, après que tu sois partis cette nuit, j'ai fais un super rêve où mon petit copain n'avait pas autant de retenu qu'en réalité ! » avouai-je en posant mon pied sur son sexe.

« Et, j'étais comment, dans ton rêve ? » demanda-t-il en faisant glisser ses doigts sur ma jambe.

« Tu étais, entreprenant, chaud comme la braise et surtout, tu me faisais crier de plaisir ! » répondis-je en frottant mon pied sur son membre durcit.

**La main de Jared vint se faufiler jusqu'à mon intimité et lorsqu'il toucha le tissu, il se mit à grogner alors je retirais mon pied de là où il était et posais mes deux pieds sur le bureau mais, pas avant que Jared m'eut débarrassé de mon boxer. La bouche de Jared vint immédiatement se poser sur mon intimité et fit glisser sa langue sur toute ma longueur. Lorsqu'il la posa sur mon clitoris, mon dos se cambra sous le coup du plaisir.**

_**POINT DE VUE DE JARED :**_

**Pendant que je goûtais pour une énième fois ma Kimmy, je réfléchissais à ce que j'allais faire. Comme me dirait Paul, _croque le fruit défendu_, et il a bien raison car j'en avais autant marre que Kim de me retenir. Mais surtout, je ne voulais pas la perdre alors, si la seule chose qu'elle veut c'est que je lui fasse l'amour, et bien je vais lui faire l'amour et pas plus tard que maintenant.**

« Jared…je veux…plus… » me parvint la voix de ma Kimmy.

« Kimmy…hum…je pourrais faire ça…toute ma vie… » lui dis-je tout en dévorant sa féminité.

**Mais je sentais bien qu'elle s'impatientait alors je remontais ma bouche le long de son corps pour atteindre sa bouche et je l'embrassais avec passion tandis qu'elle glissa ses mains sous mon short.**

« Tu portes jamais de caleçon ! » s'amusa-t-elle avant de mordre ma langue, me faisant grogner.

« Jamais quand je suis avec toi ! » souriais-je alors qu'elle me le baissa complètement.

**Je m'en débarrassais en même temps que mes chaussures et en même temps que du soutien-gorge de Kim. Nous étions nus tous les deux, et quand son regard se posa sur mon membre, elle se mordit la lèvre et un sourire ornait sa bouche.**

« Tu crois que ça va rentrer ? » demanda-t-elle en enroulant ses jambes autour de ma taille.

« Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, ça rentrera ! » assurai-je avant de la porter jusqu'au lit.

**Je nous plaçais sous les draps et je ne perdis pas une minute de plus. J'entrais en elle avec la plus grande délicatesse mais je me stoppais net en me rappelant que je n'avais pas mis de préservatif.**

« Tiroir de la table de nuit ! » me dit Kim.

**Je me retirais d'elle et je fus surpris qu'elle ne grimace pas de douleur. J'ouvris le tiroir de la table de nuit et y trouva un préservatif que je mis aussitôt. Je me replaçais au dessus de ma pomme d'amour et j'entrais de nouveau en elle. Aucune grimace, aucun cri, rien ne sortait de sa bouche. Lorsque je perçais sa barrière, Kimmy ferma les yeux et une larme se mit à perler sur sa joue. J'embrassais ses joues et je commençais à bouger en elle.**

« Embrasse-moi ! » me demanda-t-elle.

**Pendant que mes mouvements se firent un peu plus rapide, je pris les lèvres de Kim en otage et lui donnais un baiser langoureux, jouant avec sa langue à volonté. A mesure que j'intensifiais mes pénétrations, les parois vaginales de Kim se resserrèrent autour de moi.**

« Jared…j'y suis presque…plus vite…et mords-moi ! » me supplia-t-elle.

« T'es sûre ? » demandai-je.

« Sûre ! » affirma-t-elle.

**Ma bouche se posa sur son cou et je bougeais plus vite au fil des secondes.**

« Jared…hann…encore…plus…vite… » gémit-elle.

« Kimmy… » grognai-je.

**Mon apogée était proche à moi aussi et au moment où je me vidais dans mon préservatif et au moment même où Kim criait sous le coup l'orgasme, je plantais mes dents dans sa chair.**

« JAREEEEEEDDDD ! » hurla-t-elle.

**Je sentis ses ongles percer ma peau au niveau des reins, ce qui me fit raffermir ma prise sur son cou. La respiration haletante des deux côtés, j'ôtais mes dents de sa nuque et Kim enleva ses ongles de ma peau. J'embrassais sa marque et les lèvres de Kim se posèrent sur mon épaule.**

« Je t'aime Jared ! » dit-elle le souffle court.

« Je t'aime Kimmy, plus que ma propre vie ! » répondis-je.

**J'étais sur le point de me retirer d'elle mais elle posa ses talons sur mes fesses et m'empêcha de bouger.**

« Attends, reste encore un peu ! » me dit-elle.

**Je la regardais droit dans les yeux et y vit tout l'amour qu'elle me portait.**

« Tu vois, ce n'était pas sorcier ! » me sourit-elle.

_« Si tu savais comme je me suis retenu ! » pensai-je._

« Je sais que tu t'es retenu ! » me sourit-elle.

« Je n'ai pas dis ça ! » m'étonnai-je.

« Si, à l'instant ! » répliqua-t-elle.

« Non Kimmy, je t'assure. Je l'ai pensé ! » avouai-je.

_« C'est bizarre ! » _

**Oh merde ! La légende est vraie alors !**

« Kim, je crois qu'on peut lire dans les pensées de l'autre ! » dis-je.

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-elle.

« La légende dit que, lorsqu'un loup et son imprégné sont marqués par l'autre, ils sont capables de communiquer par la pensée l'un avec l'autre ! » répondis-je. « Pense à quelque chose ! »

_« Prêt pour un second round sous la douche ? » pensa-t-elle avec un air coquin._

« Kimmy, tu me rends encore plus fou en pensant ça ! » m'amusai-je en frottant mon nez contre le sien.

_« Si tu veux, je peux continuer. Tes mains sur mon corps et ta langue me travaillant de part et d'autre ! »_

_« Tu veux vraiment que je laisse parler le loup qui est en moi ? » demandai-je par la pensée._

_« Montre ce que t'as, beau gosse ! »_

**Je sortis de lit, gardant Kimmy avec moi et en moins d'une minute, on fut sous la douche mais, pas avant que je me sois débarrassé du préservatif. Kim prenait la pilule mais la première fois, valait mieux être prudent.**

_**Trois quatre heures plus tard.**_

**Après une douche qui avait durée plus de quarante minutes, j'avais revêtu mon short et Kim s'était habillée d'un mini short en jean et d'un de mes t-shirt. J'étais assis sur le canapé et Kim s'était allongée et avait posée sa tête sur mes genoux.**

_« Heureusement que j'avais dis un deuxième round. Il y en a eu quatre ! » s'amusa Kim._

_« T'as voulu que je laisse parler l'animal qui est en moi, t'as été servi ma chérie ! » répliquai-je._

_« On recommence quand tu veux ! » rit-elle._

**Communiquer par la pensée avec son imprégnée était vraiment très utile.**

« Claire va vraiment l'avoir mauvaise quand elle va savoir que j'ai eu un orgasme du premier coup ! » dit Kim.

« Que veux-tu, je suis doué dans tout ce que j'entreprends ! » me vantai-je.

« Je comprends pourquoi tu t'entends si bien avec Paul ! » me dit-elle.

« Ouais ! » acquiesçai-je.

**On fut interrompu par mon téléphone qui se mit à sonner. Quand je regardais qui m'appelais, je soupirai tellement j'en avais marre des coups de fils constant de ma mère.**

« Allô ? »

_« … »_

« Quoi ? »

_« … »_

« T'es sûr ? »

_« … »_

« Sam est venu ? »

_« … »_

« D'accord, j'arrive ! »

**Je raccrochais et reportais mon attention sur Kimmy qui s'était assise et me regardait, inquiète.**

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » me demanda-t-elle.

« Ma petite sœur, montre tous les signes de la mutation ! » répondis-je.

« Mais, je croyais que les filles ne pouvaient pas muter ? » s'étonna-t-elle.

« Je sais mais, il faut que je rentre pour voir ce qu'il se passe ! » lui dis-je.

« Je viens avec toi ! »

« Non, non Kim. Je ne veux pas que tu t'approches de ma sœur. Si vraiment elle vient à se transformer en loup-garou, je préfère que tu restes écarté ! » expliquai-je.

« Je viens, que ça te plaise ou non ! » répliqua-t-elle.

**Elle s'était déjà levée et elle était devant la porte.**

« Tu viens ou quoi ? » me dit-elle.

**Je ne pu réprimer un sourire devant son entêtement. **

_**Chez Jared.**_

**Arrivé chez moi, j'entendis ma mère crier :**

_« OLIVIA TU TE CALMES ! »_

_« LAISSE-MOI ! » fit la voix de ma sœur._

« Kim, reste ici, s'il te plaît ! » dis-je à ma moitié.

« D'accord mais, sois prudent ! » me demanda-t-elle.

« Tu me connais ! » répondis-je avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

**Je rentrais chez moi et ce que je vis me terrifia.**

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? » demandai-je.


	13. Une fille parmi les loups

**Disclaimer : **Tout l'univers et les personnages de Twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer!

* * *

><p><em><strong>POINT DE VUE DE JARED :<strong>_

_**Je rentrais chez moi et ce que je vis me terrifia.**_

_« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? » demandai-je._

**Dans le salon, ma sœur était contre le mur alors qu'une chaise était cassée, et ma mère resté très éloignée de ma sœur.**

« Olivia, calme-toi ! » lui dis-je.

« Ma chérie, tu es brûlante de fièvre alors, tu devrais prendre une douche bien froide pour faire baisser ta température et te détendre ! » lui conseilla ma mère.

« D'accord ! » accepta Olivia.

**Elle monta rapidement à l'étage et quand elle fut assez éloignée, je regardais ma mère.**

« Tu vas bien ? » lui demandai-je.

« Oui. Jared, comment se fait-il que ta sœur soit elle aussi un loup-garou ? D'accord ton père en était un mais, les femmes ne sont pas censées muter ! » s'étonna-t-elle.

« Je n'en sais rien maman mais, je vais aller voir Sam pour savoir quoi faire alors, évite de dire quoi que ce soit qui pourrait contrarier Olivia jusqu'à mon retour ! » expliquai-je.

**Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, je sortis rejoindre Kim à l'extérieur et elle me sauta dans les bras.**

« Dieu merci tu vas bien ! » me dit-elle.

« Kimmy, je vais te ramener à la maison pendant que je vais voir Sam ! » l'informai-je.

« Je veux venir avec toi. Je ne veux pas te quitter, surtout pas après ce qu'on a fait il y a une heure ! » me chauffa-t-elle en se collant à moi.

« Kimmy, ce n'est pas le moment de penser à ça, même si j'en ai terriblement envie ! » lui assurai-je en la prenant dans mes bras.

« Alors ce soir, si tu ne patrouilles pas, on fera l'amour toute la nuit ? » me demanda-t-elle.

« Et plus encore ! » répondis-je.

**Elle me sourit et me tira avec elle en direction de son appartement. Une fois là-bas, je m'assurais qu'elle n'était pas en danger dans la maison et une fois fait, alors que j'étais sur le point de partir chez Sam, je fus plaqué contre la porte et les lèvres de Kim se posèrent sur les miennes. Je lui rendis son baiser avec une ardeur aussi grande et inversais nos places. Un gros _boum _se fit entendre contre la porte et la voix de Paul retentit :**

_« Jared, lâche les lèvres de Kim, Sam nous attends ! »_

« Je le hais ! » marmonna-je mais bien sûr, il m'entendit.

_« Je t'aime aussi ma poule ! »_

« Va te faire foutre ! » lui dis-je.

**Il éclata de rire mais la bouche de Kim sur ma joue me calma.**

« Pas de vulgarité mon chéri, tu le connais ! » me dit-elle d'une voix douce.

« Ouais, bon, je vais y aller, et je te retrouve dès que j'en aurais terminé avec ma sœur. S'il est plus de vingt heures et que je ne suis pas là, ne m'attends pas pour te mettre au lit. Je te retrouverai au lycée demain » assurai-je.

« Oh non, j'avais oublié que demain c'était lundi ! » bouda-t-elle.

« Ne fais pas cette tête mon cœur ! » souriais-je avant de prendre son visage entre mes mains et de l'embrasser.

**Lorsque nos langues se trouvèrent, un gémissement sortit de la bouche de ma pomme d'amour.**

_« Dites donc vous deux, ce n'est pas un peu finit ces cochonneries ? La porte n'est pas un bon endroit pour une première fois ! »_

_« Il m'agace ! » pensai-je._

_« Courage mon chéri ! » me dit Kim par la pensée._

**Je l'embrassais une dernière fois avant de quitter l'appartement. Lorsque je fus dans le couloir de l'immeuble, Paul était accoudé à la rambarde d'escalier, le sourire aux lèvres.**

« Pour ton information, Kim et moi on a déjà franchit le cap pas plus tard que cette après-midi ! » informai-je.

« Enfin mon meilleur ami a cédé aux avances de sa copine ultra sexy ! » ricana-t-il.

« Bouffon ! » dis-je en faisant sembler d'éternuer.

**Il se mit à rire et quand il se calma, on pu enfin se mettre en route !**

_**Chez Sam et Emily.**_

**Embry, Jake et Quil étaient enfin arrivé.**

« Alors, quel est le problème ? » questionna Quil.

« La petite sœur de Jared montre tous les signes de la mutation ! » répondit Sam.

« Hein ? » fut tout ce qu'ils trouvèrent à dire.

« Je suis allé chez moi toute à l'heure et, elle va muter dans la soirée. Il faut juste que je la pousse un peu ! » soupirai-je.

« Qu'en disent les Anciens ? » demanda Seth.

« Billy ignore comment ça peut se produire mais, Olivia doit muter le plus rapidement possible ! » répondit Sam.

« Je vais m'en charger ! » me proposai-je.

« C'est dangereux, Jared ! » protesta Sam.

« C'est ma sœur, et je ne laisserai personne d'autre que moi provoquer sa mutation. Elle est en colère contre moi, je le sais, je l'ai vu dans ses yeux quand je me suis retrouvée face à face avec elle. Je veux savoir ce qu'elle me reproche et m'en servir pour la faire éclater de rage. Jake et Paul peuvent rester en retraite au cas où ça se passerait mal ! » décidai-je.

« Bien, fais le tout de suite ! » acquiesça Sam.

**Je partis jusqu'à chez moi, seul tandis que Jake et Paul me suivaient sous leurs formes de loup depuis les bois. Arrivé chez moi, je vis la fenêtre du salon éclater en morceaux. Je rentrais à l'intérieur et ma sœur était en short et en brassière de sport, transpirante de sueur et tremblante de toute part. **

« Jared, fais quelque chose ! » me supplia ma mère.

« Olivia, viens dehors avec moi ! » dis-je à ma sœur.

« Pourquoi je te suivrais ? » me demanda-t-elle en me lançant un regard noir.

« Parce que je peux t'aider à faire partir la douleur que tu ressens ! » répondis-je en lui prenant le bras pour la faire sortir.

**Je dis à ma mère de ne pas s'inquiéter et que je m'occupais d'Olivia. Je nous enfonçais très profond dans les bois pour atterrir dans une clairière. Je reconnu celle où nous avions sauvé Bella il y a quelques mois de l'autre sangsue à dreadlocks. Je reposais ma sœur sur ses deux pieds mais une odeur effroyable vint me frapper les narines. Je regardais devant moi et j'aperçus quatre des enfants Cullen qui nous observait étrangement. Jake avait reprit sa forme humaine pour leur expliquer ce qui se passait et aucun d'eux ne bougèrent. Ça sera plus facile que je ne le pensais pour faire muter ma sœur.**

« Olivia, tu m'en veux je le vois bien, mais qu'est-ce que j'ai bien pu te faire pour que tu réagisses comme ça envers moi ? » demandai-je à ma sœur.

« Ça fait deux semaines que tu ne viens plus à la maison. Tu préfères passer tout ton temps avec ta garce de copine plutôt qu'avec moi ou maman ! » me répondit-elle, méchamment.

**Je serrais les poings quand elle traita Kim de garce.**

« Si tu veux t'en prendre à moi, ne te gêne pas, mais ne mêle pas Kim à tout ça ! » grognai-je.

« Je fais ce que je veux. Ce n'est qu'une garce qui m'a volé mon frère ! » répliqua-t-elle, toujours en colère.

**Elle veut jouer à ça, très bien. Il est temps que je la mette vraiment en colère.**

« T'es jalouse de Kim. Jalouse que je préfère être avec celle que j'aime plutôt que de passer mon temps à t'entendre geindre comme une gamine de dix ans. Grandis un peu Olivia, et arrête de rejeter la faute sur les autres. T'es jalouse de Kim parce que t'aimerai être comme elle, mais tu ne lui arrives même pas à la cheville. T'es qu'une enquiquineuse de première ! » crachai-je, sans le penser.

**Mais tant que ma sœur le croyait, c'était le principal. **

« J'aurais préféré ne jamais t'avoir pour sœur ! » lui dis-je.

**Ses traits se crispèrent mais elle ne lâchait pas prise.**

« Papa serait vraiment déçu de te voir comme ça. Il doit se retourner dans sa tombe à l'heure qu'il est ! » concluais-je.

**Et ça marchait. Elle poussa un cri de rage et sa peau se craquela avant qu'elle n'explose dans sa seconde nature. Ma sœur venait de se transformer en une louve grise. Son pelage était clair et elle était vraiment magnifique. J'enlevais mon short rapidement et me transformais à mon tour. Les pensées paniquées de ma sœur résonnèrent dans ma tête.**

_« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai des pattes ? J'ai des pattes ! » s'exclama-t-elle._

_« Calmes-toi Olivia. Tu es comme moi maintenant ! » tentai-je de la rassurer en m'approchant d'elle._

_« Je, je suis un monstre ! » couina-t-elle._

_« Non, tu es magnifique ! Bienvenue parmi la meute, petite sœur ! » lui dis-je en posant ma tête contre la sienne._

_« Jared, désolé si, si je ne suis pas la petite sœur idéale ! » sanglota-t-elle._

_« Mais je ne pensais pas ce que je t'ai dis. Il fallait que tu laisses éclater ta colère pour transmuter totalement. Je t'aime Olivia, et t'es ma petite sœur. C'est plutôt à moi de m'excuser pour t'avoir délaissé mais, je ne peux rester éloigné de Kim trop longtemps. Ça me tuerait ! » expliquai-je._

_« Pourquoi ? » demanda-t-elle._

_« Parce qu'elle est mon imprégnée. Kim est mon âme-sœur ! » lui avouai-je._

_« Je comprends. Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas l'insulter c'est juste que, j'étais en colère ! » dit-elle en baissant les oreilles._

_« Je te pardonne, à condition que tu acceptes de la rencontrer quand tu apprendras à te contrôler, et que tu apprennes à la connaitre ! » proposai-je._

_« Promis ! » me dit-elle._

_« Je t'aime, petite sœur ! »_

_« Je t'aime aussi Jared ! » retourna-t-elle en me rendant mon câlin._

_« Rhooo, c'est t'il po mignon tout plein ! » se moqua Paul._

_« Merci de gâcher ce moment, espèce de connard ! » grognai-je._

_« Paul ? » s'étonna ma sœur._

_« Et oui crevette, c'est bien moi ! » ricana Paul._

_« Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! » s'énerva-t-elle._

_« Oh, j'ai peur. Au secours elle va me mordre ! » pouffa-t-il._

_« Ne me tente pas ! » gronda ma sœur._

_« Arrêtez-vous deux ! » nous fit Jake._

**La voix de Jake nous fit frissonner. Etrange !**

_« Allons-y ! » ordonna Jake._

**On fit route vers chez Sam, mais en chemin, je ne pu m'empêcher de penser à l'intonation de la voix de Jake. Seul Sam pouvait nous faire sentir comme ça, à moins que, Jake décide de prendre la place qui lui ait dû ! Je sortis de mes pensées et une fois chez Sam et Emily, Jake et Paul mutèrent en humain et entrèrent dans la maison tandis que je restais avec ma sœur.**

_« Comment je fais pour redevenir humaine ? » demanda-t-elle._

_« Ferme-les yeux et concentre-toi. Pense que tu veux redevenir humaine ! » répondis-je en me transformant à mon tour._

**Elle ferma les yeux et je mis mon short rapidement. Jake arriva avec une robe qu'il me tendit. Cela prit plusieurs minutes avant que ma sœur reprit sa forme humaine et quand se fut le cas, je lui passais la robe pour qu'elle s'habille. Quand elle se rendit compte qu'elle était nue, elle se mit à rougir et revêtit le vêtement aussitôt. Elle se mit sur ses jambes et elle me sauta dans les bras en pleurant.**

« Ne pleure pas petite sœur, je suis là maintenant. Tu n'as pas à avoir peur ! » la rassurai-je.

**Elle se calma et lorsque ses pleurs cessèrent, je la fis entrer dans la maison mais quelque chose se produisit. Seth croisa le regard de ma sœur et vice-versa ! _Oh non !_**

« Mon pauvre Jared, dire que tu vas devoir te coltiner, non seulement Seth comme beau-frère, mais Leah comme belle-sœur ! » me charria Paul.

« Tu parles d'une chance ! » soupirai-je.

_« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe mon chéri ? » me fit la voix de Kim._

_« Seth et Olivia viennent de s'imprégner l'un de l'autre ! » répondis-je._

_« C'est génial ! » s'enthousiasma-t-elle._

_« Si tu le dis ! » répliquai-je._

_« Tu me manques ! » me dit-elle._

_« Tu me manques aussi. J'essaierai de venir te voir mais, je ne te promets rien ! » expliquai-je._

_« Je laisserai la fenêtre de la chambre ouverte. Fermeture définitive à une heure du matin ! » _

_« Je t'aime ma petite pomme d'amour ! » dis-je._

_« Idem beau gosse ! »_

**J'arrêtais de parler à Kim pour me concentrer sur ce qu'il se passait dans le salon.**

« Bon, maintenant que tu connais les règles de bases de la meute, tu vas venir avec moi pour patrouiller et voir comment on fait ! » lui dit Sam.

« Je ne suis pas d'accord ! » m'interposai-je.

« Tu contestes mes ordres ? » grogna Sam.

« Elle vient à peine de muter, et elle a du mal à se faire à l'idée d'être une louve, alors ce qu'elle doit faire c'est rentrer à la maison et se reposer. Et puis, je te signale que demain il y a cours et qu'elle refusera de sécher ! » répondis-je en me mettant près de ma sœur.

« Elle doit apprendre à se contrôler ! » répliqua Sam.

« Il me semble qu'elle se contrôle très bien là ! » dit Jake.

« Jake, reste en dehors de ça ! » gronda Sam.

« Sinon quoi ? Sam, je crois qu'il est temps que je reprenne ce qui m'est dû. Si tu n'es pas d'accord, ça se passera devant le Conseil ! » dit Jake d'une voix autoritaire.

« Je refuse de laisser ma place ! » rétorqua Sam.

« Je te rappelle que c'est mon droit le plus total de reprendre mon rang d'Alpha. Depuis quelques temps, tu prends les mauvaises décisions, et tu passes plus de temps à m'en vouloir au sujet de Leah qu'autre chose, alors je reprends, ce qui m'appartient ! » ordonna Jake.

**Sam ne répliqua pas, affaibli.**

« Maintenant que les choses sont enfin rentrés dans l'ordre, Seth et Embry vous allez venir patrouiller avec moi, et Sam tu nous relèveras avec Paul à partir de trois heures. Quil et Jared, ramenez Olivia chez elle et allez-vous reposer pour les cours de demain. Paul, c'est toi qui seras mon bras droit ! » poursuivit Jake.

**Il quitta la maison, suivit d'Embry et Seth mais ce dernier ne quitta pas ma sœur du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il sortit de la maison. Emily s'afférait en cuisine et je vis apparaître un sourire sur ses lèvres. Paul brisa le silence qui régnait dans la pièce.**

« Si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je vais rejoindre ma dulcinée ! »

**Il se hâta hors de la maison quand Quil me dit :**

« On devrait peut-être ramener ta sœur ? J'ai très envie de retrouver Claire ! »

« Et moi dont ! » acquiesçai-je.

« Quoi ? » grogna-t-il.

« Calme-toi, je parlais de Kim ! » riais-je. « Autant qu'elle soit canon ta copine, je préfère largement la mienne ! »

**Prenant ma sœur par le bras, je sortis de la maison d'Emily, suivit de Quil. Sur le chemin, ma sœur me demanda :**

« Que s'est-il passé quand… »

« Quand t'as regardé Seth dans le blanc de l'œil ? » s'amusa Quil.

« Tu t'es imprégné de Seth, et il s'est imprégné de toi ! » répondis-je.

« Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? » s'inquiéta-t-elle.

« Laisser parler ton cœur, mais ne va pas plus loin que des bisous. T'es encore mineur ! » la prévins-je.

« Fais gaffe à Leah. Ce n'est pas parce que t'es une louve que ça l'empêchera de montrer les crocs ! » s'esclaffa Quil.

**Ma sœur se mit à rire, à mon grand étonnement. Une fois chez moi, ma mère sortit en panique de chez moi et elle se jeta sur ma sœur.**

« Maman, je vais bien ! » la rassura ma sœur.

« Tu n'es pas blessé ? » demanda ma mère.

« Maman, je vais très bien. Est-ce que tu peux me préparer un truc à grignoter, je meurs de faim ! » couina-t-elle.

« Je me doutais que t'aurais faim alors j'ai préparé ton plat préféré en quantité ! » répondit ma mère.

« Je t'adore maman ! » souffla ma sœur avant d'entrer dans la maison.

« Vous ne voulez pas manger quelque chose ? » nous demanda ma mère.

« Sans vouloir vous vexer Madame Moreno, je suis pressé de retrouver ma copine ! » répondit Quil.

« Je ne vous retiens pas dans ce cas ! » s'amusa ma mère.

**Après avoir dit à ma mère de m'appeler si jamais il y avait un problème avec Olivia, et au moment où j'allais pour partir :**

« JARED ! »

**Ma sœur sortit de la maison en courant et s'arrêta face à moi.**

« Tu vas rejoindre Kim ? » me demanda-t-elle.

« Oui, mais ne t'en fais pas, on se retrouve demain au lycée ! » la rassurai-je.

**Je déposais un baiser sur son front puis je partis rejoindre ma moitié. Une fois devant l'immeuble, je fis le tour du bâtiment et grimpa jusqu'à la chambre de Kim. La fenêtre était ouverte alors je me glissais dans la pièce et qu'elle ne fut ma surprise en tombant nez à nez avec Kim. Elle était assise sur son bureau, vêtue d'un peignoir en satin. Je refermais la fenêtre et tirais les rideaux avant de me diriger vers ma pomme d'amour. **

« Enfin mon homme rentre à la maison ! » chuchota-t-elle en posant ses mains sur mon torse.

« Et prêt à être utilisé comme bon te semble ! » répliquai-je avant de l'embrasser.

« T'en as assez d'abuser de mon corps ? » demanda-t-elle en faisant glisser sa langue sur ma nuque.

« Tu veux que j'abuse de ton corps ma petite pomme d'amour ? » m'étonnai-je.

**Elle défit son peignoir qui glissa le long de son corps et quelle ne fut ma surprise en constatant qu'elle était toute nue. Ses mains se baladèrent le long de mon torse avant de s'arrêter sur mon short. Elle le fit glisser le long de mes jambes et elle se baissa pour me l'enlever. Quand elle se retrouva de nouveau à ma hauteur, elle me donna un baiser renversant ce qui me fit démarrer au quart de tour. J'empoignais ses fesses, la souleva et l'installa sur le bureau, avant de la pénétrer sans plus attendre.**

« Huummm ! » gémit-elle contre ma bouche.

« Tu veux que je te prenne sur le bureau ? » demandai-je en faisant glisser mes lèvres sur sa nuque.

« Sur le bureau, contre la porte, où tu veux tant que tu me fasses crier ! » me répondit-elle

**Comment résister quand elle me parle comme ça je vous le demande ? Je sens que je ne vais rien suivre en cours demain, surtout si Kim me déstabilise par la pensée !**

_**POINT DE VUE D'OLIVIA :**_

**Pendant que je dévorais le plat tout entier de ravioli aux quatre fromages qu'avait préparé ma mère, je repensais à ce qui m'est arrivé durant la soirée. Primo, je suis une louve, deuxio, j'ai fais la paix avec mon frère, et tertio, le garçon qui est fait pour moi est une bombe atomique et il provoque en moi les mêmes effets qu'un tsunami.**

_« Olivia ? » me fit la voix de ma mère, me sortant de mes pensées._

« Hum ? » répondis-je.

« Est-ce que ça va ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Oui, oui ça va très bien ! » la rassurai-je. « Merci pour le repas, c'était délicieux ! »

« Je risque de faire deux fois plus de courses étant donné que tu as le même appétit que les autres ! » sourit-elle.

« Ouais. Bon, je vais me coucher je suis vraiment crevé. Bonne nuit maman ! » lui dis-je en montant dans ma chambre.

« Bonne nuit mon ange ! » me répondit-elle.

**J'entrais dans ma chambre et me laissais tomber sur le lit, m'endormant aussitôt avec Seth dans mes pensées. Mon sommeil fut perturbé par un coup sur ma vitre. Je me levais de mon lit et alla ouvrir la fenêtre. Quelle ne fut ma surprise en voyant Seth en bas de ma fenêtre.**

« Seth, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » demandai-je.

« Faut que je te parle ! » répondit-il.

**Je me reculais et il pénétra dans ma chambre sans difficulté.**

« Salut ! » me dit-il.

« Salut ! » répondis-je.

« Désolé si je t'ai réveillé ! » s'excusa-t-il.

« Ce n'est rien. Je, je n'arrête pas de penser à toi ! » avouai-je.

« Dans ce cas on est deux ! » souffla-t-il avant de me prendre dans ses bras.

**Mes bras se placèrent autour de son cou tandis qu'il enfoui sa tête dans le creux de mon cou et inhala à fond mon odeur.**

« Rien qu'à l'idée de rentrer chez moi sans toi, ça me tue ! » chuchota-t-il.

« A moi aussi mais, ma mère ignore qu'on s'est imprégné l'un de l'autre ! » expliquai-je.

« On se verra au lycée ? » demanda-t-il comme s'il souffrait.

« Promis ! » répondis-je.

« Est-ce que, j'ai le droit de t'embrasser ? » demanda-t-il timidement.

**Un sourire se dessina sur mes lèvres alors je me détachais de lui et lorsque nos visages furent face à face, je lui dis :**

« Tu n'as pas à me demander la permission. Tu m'embrasses quand tu veux ! »

**Il déposa délicatement ses lèvres sur les miennes et j'avais le sentiment que j'étais à ma place. Lorsque sa langue caressa mes lèvres, je lâchais un petit cri de surprise et il en profita pour glisser sa langue dans ma bouche, me prenant au dépourvu. La sensation de sa langue sur la mienne provoquait en moi une multitude d'électrochocs.**

« Seth…tu ferais…mieux d'y aller ! » lui dis-je entre deux baisers.

« T'as raison ! » affirma-t-il en se détachant de moi.

« On se voit au lycée ? » demandai-je.

« Sept heures et demi tapante ! » répondit-il.

« C'est une demi heure avant le début des cours ! » m'amusai-je.

« Je veux profiter de ta présence avant le début des cours ! » me dit-il en frottant son nez contre le mien.

« Dans ce cas, tu ferais mieux de rentrer tout de suite pour te coucher ! » ordonnai-je avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

« A vos ordres ! » sourit-il.

**Après un dernier baiser plein de tendresse, il sauta par la fenêtre et rentra chez lui. Je refermais ma fenêtre et enleva la robe que je portais depuis ma mutation, et enfilais mon pyjama en vitesse. Je me remis dans mon lit et je m'endormis en pensant à Seth !**

_**POINT DE VUE DE JAKE :**_

**Je venais de reprendre mon droit d'Alpha, et bon sang que ça fait du bien. Demain matin j'en parlerai à mon père, puis au Conseil entier. Paul et Sam venaient de nous relever à Seth, Embry et moi, et alors que mon frère et mon beau-frère rentraient chez eux, je rentrais également chez moi retrouver ma Leah qui m'attendait dans ma chambre. Je fis un détour par la salle de bain pour me décrasser et une fois propre, j'enfilais un caleçon et me glissa dans mon lit. Leah se blottit contre moi en soupirant de plaisir et je l'entendis murmurer :**

« Jacob ! »

« Je suis là ma belle ! » répondis-je sur le même ton qu'elle.

**Je m'endormis dans les bras de ma bulle de bonheur et demain, ce sera mon premier vrai jour en tant qu'Alpha !**


	14. Réveil stimulant

**Disclaimer : **Tout l'univers et les personnages de Twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer!

* * *

><p><em><strong>POINT DE VUE DE LEAH :<strong>_

_**Bip, bip, bip…**_

**Un bruit sourd et désagréable me tira de mon sommeil, me faisant grogner. J'ouvris les yeux lentement et tenta de trouver le bouton de ce putain de réveil afin de l'éteindre. Ne le trouvant pas, je fis un effort et ouvris entièrement les yeux avant de faire tomber ce réveil à la con par terre, le faisant taire sur le champ. **

« Et merde ! » marmonnai-je.

**Je me penchais par-dessus le corps endormi de Jake et ramassais le réveil avant de le reposer sur la table de nuit. J'étais sur le point de me rallonger mais une main chaude se glissa sous ma nuisette, m'arrachant un frisson.**

_« Bonjour rayon de soleil ! » me fit la voix de Jake._

« Bonjour marmotte ! » le taquinai-je.

« Tu viens de ternir ma réputation de loup ! » grogna-t-il.

**Je me redressais de façon à placer mon visage près du sien et lui dis en souriant :**

« Mon pauvre petit nounours ! »

**Je déposais un baiser sur son nez et m'apprêtais à sortir du lit quand je me suis retrouvée sur le dos, bloquée avec le corps de Jacob sur le mien. Il tenait mes mains avec les siennes au dessus de ma tête, m'emprisonnant fermement les poignets.**

« On fait moins la maligne maintenant ! » me dit-il d'une voix rauque.

**Bizarrement, cette position m'excitait plus qu'autre chose. Le regard de Jacob se durcit et un grognement sourd retentit dans sa poitrine. Un sourire sur mon visage, j'écartais mes jambes pour que Jake puisse se positionner entre elles, et nos intimités se touchèrent.**

« Oh Leah ! » soupira Jake.

**Je crochetais mes jambes sur ses hanches, l'empêchant de se retirer, et aussitôt ses lèvres s'emparèrent des miennes. Ses mains ne lâchaient pas mes poignets, m'excitant encore plus.**

« Leah, arrête ça tout de suite ! » haleta-t-il en lâchant ma bouche.

« Je n'en ai pas envie ! » répliquai-je avant de prendre ses lèvres en otage.

**Ma langue força l'entrée de sa bouche, et lorsque je touchais la langue de Jake, sa réaction fut immédiate. Son bassin se colla brusquement contre le mien, et il commença à frictionner nos corps l'un à l'autre. Un feu incommensurable grandissait en moi, et je reconnu le même feu qui m'avait traversé quelques jours plus tôt lorsque Jacob m'avait donné mon premier orgasme. Le besoin d'air se fit sentir et la bouche de Jake dévia jusqu'à ma nuque. J'étais une novice entre ses mains expertes. **

« Jacob… » chuchotai-je en me cambrant.

**Il suçota ma peau avidement, la mordillant de temps en temps, me faisant gémir.**

« Humm…Jake…continu… » haletai-je tout en caressant son dos.

« On va être en retard au lycée si je continu ! » me dit-il avant de revenir vers mes lèvres.

« Dans ce cas, on a qu'à continuer sous la douche. A moins que ton père soit réveillé ! » lui proposai-je.

**Jake se redressa et tendit l'oreille.**

« Il dort encore ! » me dit-il avant de me sourire.

« J'aime ce sourire coquin ! » souriais-je.

**Il sortit du lit et me prit dans ses bras comme une mariée. Une fois dans la salle de bain, il me posa à terre et m'ôta ma nuisette ainsi que mon boxer en dentelle. En remontant vers moi, il déposa des baisers sur mes jambes, mon ventre, entre mes seins puis sur mes lèvres. A mon tour, je le déshabillais et pour la première fois depuis que j'étais avec lui, je le voyais nu. Je me mordis la lèvre, le faisant rire. Il nous fit entrer dans la cabine de douche et l'eau froide coula, me faisant crier.**

« Désolé ! » s'excusa-t-il en m'attirant contre lui.

**Pendant qu'il réglait l'eau à la bonne température pour moi, je posais ma bouche sur sa peau. Je lui fis des petits bisous tendres jusqu'à ce que j'entende sa respiration se saccader, alors je fis glisser ma langue sur la peau dorée de mon loup. L'eau chaude entra en contact avec ma peau et les mains de Jake se posèrent sur mes fesses. Nos lèvres se trouvèrent rapidement et nos langues se mirent à danser l'une contre l'autre, nous procurant un plaisir immense. Quand le besoin d'air se fit ressentir, on se sépara et on prit notre douche. Jake me lava le corps, s'attardant sur ma poitrine, mes fesses et mon ventre, et je lui fis subir la même torture, sauf que je m'attardais sur son bas-ventre, et il avait finit par jouir dans ma main. Quand on fut propre, on s'enroulait dans des serviettes et Jake me porta dans sa chambre où on s'habilla. Je mis un jean taille basse noir, un bustier noir et une paire de bottes en cuir. Quand je me retournais vers Jake, je m'assis sur le lit, une main sur le cœur, sous le choc du spectacle qui s'offrait à moi. Il portait un jean délavé qui lui moulait bien ses fesses parfaite, un haut à capuche marron, et ses converses. **

« Ça va ma chérie ? » me demanda-t-il.

« Il te manque plus qu'une veste en cuir et je te viole sur place ! » répondis-je en me reprenant.

**Il se mit à rire et me tendit la main, que je pris sur le champ. Il m'attira à lui et m'embrassa tendrement, jusqu'à ce que son ventre se mette à gargouiller. On prit nos sacs de cours et on alla dans la cuisine où je m'afférais à préparer le petit-déjeuner. Je fis du café, des pancakes et des œufs brouillés. Mon beau-père arriva au moment où je posais le café chaud sur la table.**

« Bonjour les enfants ! » nous dit-il.

« Salut papa ! » salua Jake.

« Bonjour Billy ! » saluai-je en souriant.

**Je servis une tasse de café fumant à mon beau-père qui me remercia en me gratifiant d'un sourire, tandis que Jake commençait à dévorer des pancakes. J'eus un petit rire et lui servis un verre de jus d'orange bien frais. On déjeuna tranquillement quand Billy demanda :**

« Comment va Olivia ? »

« Bien. Jared a réussi à la faire muter et elle se contrôle parfaitement. Elle sera en cours aujourd'hui ! » répondit Jake.

« C'est un peu tôt ! » protesta Billy.

« Papa, j'ai confiance en elle, et je sais que tout ira bien ! » le rassura Jake.

« Qu'en dit Sam ? » demandai-je.

« Il n'a plus son mot à dire ! » répliqua-t-il.

« Que veux-tu dire par là Jacob ? » s'enquit Billy.

« J'ai repris les commandes de la meute ! » expliqua Jake.

« Quoi ? » m'étranglai-je.

« Jacob ! » sourit Billy.

« Sam n'est plus objectif. D'abord, il voulait empêcher Jared de provoquer lui-même la mutation d'Olivia, puis il voulait à tout prix la faire patrouiller aussitôt. Elle n'est pas comme les gars de la meute, c'est une fille de quinze ans qui vient de se transformer en louve, et qui vient de découvrir pourquoi son frère était si absent de chez lui. Papa, si tu la voyais, elle se contrôle parfaitement. J'ai une totale confiance en elle ! » avoua Jake.

« Si tu as confiance en elle, alors j'ai confiance en toi ! » affirma Billy.

**Jake sourit mais lorsqu'il croisa mon regard, son sourire se fana et il reporta son attention sur ses pancakes. Hum !**

**Dans la voiture de Jake qui nous conduisait au lycée, un silence régnait dans l'habitacle. Jake semblait nerveux, et j'étais bien décidé à savoir pourquoi.**

« Chéri ? » appelai-je.

« Hum ? » fit-il sans détourner les yeux de la route.

« Qu'est-ce que tu ne me dis pas ? » demandai-je.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler ! » répondit-il en serrant ses mains sur le volant.

« Je ne te crois pas une seconde ! » contrai-je.

« Leah, il n'y a rien ! » m'assura-t-il.

« Gare-toi sur le côté, tout de suite ! » ordonnai-je.

**Il déglutit en entendant le son de ma voix et s'arrêta sur le bas-côté. Il tourna la tête vers moi, très lentement, et quand ses yeux croisèrent les miens :**

« Alors ? »

« SethetOliviasesontimprégnésl'undel'autre ! » déballa-t-il sans que je ne comprenne un seul mot.

« Répète, et plus lentement ! » lui dis-je.

**Il inspira un grand coup avant de dire plus distinctement :**

« Seth et Olivia se sont imprégnés l'un de l'autre ! »

« Hein ? » fis-je en ayant la bouche ouverte.

**Mon frère s'est imprégné de la sœur de Jared, et vice-versa ! Tu parles d'une famille. La sœur de Jared comme belle-sœur, et de surcroît, Paul comme beau-frère !**

« Lee ? » me parvint la voix de Jake. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Rien, je me disais juste que j'avais une famille tordu ! » répondis-je en le regardant.

**Je lui fis un sourire comme il les aime, ce qui le détendit. Je défis ma ceinture et me pencha vers lui pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche.**

_**POINT DE VUE DE KIM :**_

**J'étais réveillée depuis une bonne vingtaine de minutes, et je regardais mon Jared dormir. Il était allongé sur le ventre et sa tête était tournée vers moi. Mes yeux se promenèrent sur son corps de Dieu grec et l'envie de glisser mes doigts sur son dos s'empara de moi. Je fis donc glisser mes doigts le long du dos de mon chéri, ce qui provoqua des légers ronronnements de sa part. Lorsque mes doigts arrivèrent en bas de son dos dénudé, je refis le chemin en sens inverse et je m'approchais pour poser mes lèvres sur sa peau. Ma bouche trouva celle de Jared et j'y déposais un tendre baiser.**

« Hum… ! » marmonna Jared.

**Je retirais mes lèvres et aussitôt, Jared réagit.**

« Recommence ! » me dit-il en gardant les yeux fermés.

**Je reposais ma bouche sur la sienne pendant quelques secondes avant de la retirer.**

« Encore et un peu plus longtemps ! » dit-il.

**Je souris avant de réitérer mon geste, mais lorsque je voulais retirer ma bouche de celle de Jared, il m'en empêcha en plaçant sa main derrière ma nuque. Sa langue força l'entrée de mes lèvres et il trouva ma langue sur le champ. La main qui était derrière ma nuque, glissa le long de mon corps avant de s'attarder sur mon sein gauche.**

_« Jared… ! » dis-je par la pensée._

_« C'est toi qui a commencé Kimmy ! » m'avertit-il en nous faisant basculer._

**Mes mains passèrent instinctivement autour du cou de Jared, tandis que ses mains à lui parcoururent mon corps de tendre caresse. Il détacha ses lèvres des miennes et me regarda dans les yeux.**

« On a combien de temps avant de partir en cours ? » demanda-t-il.

**Je regardais mon réveil qui était sur ma table de nuit à ma droite, et je constatais qu'il n'était que sept heures du matin.**

« Il reste une heure et demi avant le début des cours ! » répondis-je.

« Ce qui nous laisse en gros, une heure pour nous préparer ! » dit-il.

« Que peux-tu me faire ressentir en vingt-cinq minutes ? » questionnai-je en souriant.

« Des tas de choses ! » affirma-t-il.

**Je posais mes lèvres sur les siennes tout en écartant mes jambes, et il se positionna entre elles, attendant que je lui donne mon feu vert. Je fis glisser ma main gauche sur son épaule et je sentis son sexe taquiner ma féminité. Il entra en moi avec délicatesse et lorsqu'il buta au fond de mon ventre, il ne perdit pas un instant en bougea ses hanches.**

« Hum…Jared… ! » soupirai-je.

**Mes mains se cramponnèrent aux épaules de Jared tandis que ses pénétrations se firent tendre. Il ne m'avait jamais fais l'amour comme ça, même si on a perdu notre innocence depuis seulement vingt-quatre heures. C'était toujours torride et fougueux, alors que là, c'était tendre et passionné.**

« Kimmy, je t'aime ! » dit-il contre ma peau.

**Il déposa de tendre baiser sur ma peau avant de venir se poser sur mes lèvres. **

_« Je t'aime aussi Jared ! » lui transmis-je par la pensée._

_« Je ne tiendrais pas une minute de plus Kimmy ! » répliqua-t-il._

_« Alors puissance maximale mon lapin ! » lui dis-je en lui mordant l'oreille._

**Son corps réagit au quart de tour car un grognement sourd résonna dans sa poitrine lorsque j'avais posé mes dents sur le lobe de son oreille, et que ses pénétrations se firent plus dures. **

« Oh Mon Dieu…Jared ! » soufflais-je.

**Nos hanches claquèrent les unes contre les autres mais je sentais le besoin urgent de me retrouver au dessus alors je donnais un léger coup de rein qui surpris Jared, et nos positions furent inversées. Quand ce fut le cas, Jared me regarda bizarrement.**

« Désolé, mais j'en avais envie ! » susurrai-je en me penchant pour l'embrasser.

« Si tu voulais te retrouver au dessus, il fallait me le dire. Je t'aurais laissé faire surtout que, la vue est meilleure comme ça ! » sourit-il contre mes lèvres.

« Tu m'en diras tant ! » marmonnai-je avant de remuer mes hanches.

**Jared bougea ses hanches en même temps que moi et notre plaisir fut décuplé. Dans une dernière pénétration vive venant de Jared et moi, l'orgasme nous frappa et je sentis la semence de Jared s'immiscer en moi. Je me laissais tomber sur mon loup de tout mon corps, et je tentais de reprendre ma respiration.**

« On devrait…peut-être aller…sous la douche…parce que…si on reste…dans cette…position…je risque…de ne pas…vouloir sortir…du lit ! » dit Jared en tentant de reprendre son souffle.

« Je vois…exactement…de quoi…tu veux…parler… ! » assurai-je avant de lever ma tête vers le visage de Jared.

**Je me retirais lentement de Jared et descendit du lit en gardant le drap autour de moi, laissant Jared tout nu sur mon lit. Lorsque je fus sur le point de quitter ma chambre, des bras chauds m'empêchèrent de faire un pas de plus, et je fus dans les bras de mon loup en moins d'une seconde.**

« Vous permettez Mademoiselle Andrews ? » me demanda-t-il avec un ton pompeux.

« Mais je vous en prie Monsieur Moreno ! » répondis-je sur le même ton que lui.

**Il me sourit et partit en courant jusqu'à la salle de bain. Il fit attention à ce que ni Quil ni Claire ne nous voit, puis il nous fit entrer dans la salle de bain. Il me posa à terre, m'enleva le drap avant de capturer ma bouche pour un baiser fiévreux. J'étais tellement perdue dans ce baiser que je ne remarquais qu'il nous avait fait entrer dans la cabine de douche qu'au moment où l'eau froide coula sur mon corps. **

« Oh merde ! » grelotai-je en me collant contre le corps chaud de Jared.

« Pardon Kimmy ! » s'excusa-t-il.

**Il régla l'eau et l'eau chaude prit le pas sur le froid, et mon corps se détendit.**

_**Vingt minutes plus tard.**_

**Nous ne nous étions pas attardés sous la douche car il fallait encore qu'on déjeune et comme mon petit loup et celui de Claire sont des vrais goinfres, il faut voir grand chaque matin. Enroulés dans des serviettes, on repartit dans ma chambre où chacun de nous s'habillait en silence mais je sentais bien le regard brûlant de Jared sur moi. Je fis comme si de rien n'était et mis mon ensemble en dentelle noir, une jupe en jean qui m'arrivait au niveau des genoux, un chemisier bleu et mes converses. Je me retournais vers Jared et il me regardait avec appétit.**

« T'as faim ? » demandai-je même si je connaissais déjà la réponse.

« Oh oui ! » répondit-il en se léchant les lèvres et en me dévorant du regard.

« Ce n'est pas de cette faim là dont je te parle ! » m'amusai-je.

**Il portait un jean noir délavé, une chemise noire avec un débardeur blanc en dessous, et sa paire de Nike !**

« Tu sais que t'es à tomber habillé comme ça ? » informai-je en me rapprochant de lui.

« Je pensais que t'allais dire sexy, mais tant pis ! » rit-il.

« T'es tout le temps sexy ! » lui dis-je avant de l'embrasser furtivement.

**Je l'entraînais hors de la chambre et je commençais à préparer le petit déjeuner.**

_**POINT DE VUE DE CLAIRE :**_

**Des lèvres douces et chaudes me tirèrent de mon sommeil, mais surtout d'un très beau rêve.**

_« Debout ma princesse ! » me parvint la voix de Quil._

**Je lâchais un soupir de bien-être quand je sentis les mains de Quil glisser le long de mon dos.**

_« On se réveille ! »_

**Cette fois, il s'était introduit dans mes pensées !**

_« Non, je veux rester au lit ! » lui répondis-je par la pensée._

_« On a cours ! » me dit-il._

_« Et alors ? » répliquai-je._

_« Claire, faut qu'on aille au lycée ! » insista-t-il._

_« On a le temps de faire un câlin avant ? » demandai-je._

**Il se mit à rire avant de me retourner complètement sur le dos.**

« La vache, t'es plus délicat que ça le matin d'habitude ! » grognai-je en gardant les yeux fermés.

« Navré pour cette maladresse ! » dit-il.

**Je sentis ses lèvres se poser sur mon ventre nu et remonta doucement vers mon visage. Son souffle chaud titilla mon oreille et il murmura :**

« Quel genre de câlin tu veux faire avant le début des cours ? »

« Celui qui te convient le plus ! » répondis-je en ouvrant lentement les yeux.

**Le visage de Quil m'apparut et un sourire se dessina sur son visage d'ange. Son sourire se transforma en un petit sourire, et je connaissais très bien ce sourire.**

« T'as quoi derrière la tête ? » demandai-je en haussant un sourcil.

« Ça ! »

**Il m'embrassa fougueusement avant de se détacher et de parsemer mon corps tout entier de baiser fiévreux. Il descendit de plus en plus bas et mon dos se cambra lorsqu'il posa ses lèvres sur ma féminité.**

« Oh merde ! » hoquetai-je.

_« Surveille ton langage jeune fille ! » dit Quil dans ma tête._

_« Continue c'est trop bon ! » le suppliai-je alors que sa langue caressa mon clitoris._

**Mes mains s'agrippèrent aux draps du lit et mes jambes se mirent à trembler mais Quil les maintenait fermement avec ses mains, m'excitant encore plus.**

_« Quil…fais-moi l'amour…tout de suite… » ordonnai-je tout en essayant de me contrôler._

_« Comme tu veux ! » dit-il avant de venir m'embrasser._

**Le goût de mon propre désir ne me gênait pas et pendant qu'on s'embrassait, Quil me pénétra avec vigueur et un râle de plaisir sortit de ma bouche, et un son rauque sortit de celle de Quil.**

« J'adore les câlins matinaux ! » dis-je avant de bouger mes hanches.

« Et moi dont ! » approuva Quil en remuant ses hanches.

**Au fur et à mesure de ses va et viens, mon désir s'accentuait, et le membre de Quil se durcissait en moi.**

« Plus vite ! » quémandai-je.

**Il captura mes lèvres avant d'accélérer la manœuvre. Mon apogée était proche et en un dernier claquement de hanches, l'orgasme me frappa de plein fouet et un liquide froid se répandit en moi. Quil se releva un peu avant de m'embrasser tendrement, puis il se laissa retomber à côté de moi, sur le dos.**

« Et ben, tu parles d'un réveil ! » dis-je en reprenant ma respiration.

**Quil se mit à rire puis il se leva du lit et me tendit sa chemise. Je le regardais en arquant un sourcil, attendant qu'il me réponde.**

« Jared et Kim sont dans la cuisine ! » expliqua-t-il.

« Oh ! » fis-je simplement avant de me lever et de passer mon peignoir en soie.

**Je sortis de la chambre en faisant attention à ce que Jared ne me voit pas à moitié dessapé, mais je constatais qu'il était trop occupé à faire un ravalement de façade à ma meilleure amie. Je réprimais un rire avant de me diriger vers la salle de bain, Quil sur les talons. On prit une douche rapide avant de retourner dans la chambre avec rien d'autre qu'une serviette autour du corps. En vingt minutes qu'avait duré notre douche, Jared et Kim n'avait pas bougeait d'un pouce et s'embrassaient toujours à notre sortit de la salle de bain. Je m'habillais d'un jean taille baisse beige, d'une tunique à manche mi-longue blanche, d'une paire de bottine blanche, et coiffais mes cheveux en faisant une tresse de chaque côté. Je me retournais vers Quil et il s'était habillé d'un jogging noir, d'un pull à capuche rouge, sa précieuse paire de Nike, et il avait préparé sa veste en cuir. Après avoir essayé de dompter sa tignasse, en vain, on partit dans la cuisine main dans la main, et on prit notre petit déjeuné tranquillement avec Jared et Kim qui s'étaient enfin décollés l'un de l'autre.**

_**POINT DE VUE DE RACHEL :**_

_**Bip, bip, bip…**_

**J'essayais de trouver mon satané réveil pour le faire valser contre le mur mais il s'éteignit avant même que je ne pu le toucher. J'ouvris un œil et je vis la grosse main de Paul sur mon réveil qui se retirait, donc je refermais les yeux aussitôt et enfoui ma tête dans mon coussin.**

_« Debout Rachel ! » me dit Paul._

« Non ! » répliquai-je.

_« Et pourquoi dont ? » demanda-t-il, une pointe d'amusement dans la voix._

« Pas envie ! » dis-je simplement.

_« C'est du joli Madame le Professeur. Voilà l'exemple que vous montrez à votre élève ! » me taquina-t-il._

**Je me maudissais intérieurement pour avoir laissé Paul me tenir éveillée une partie de la nuit, puis je me retournais de façon à être sur le dos, gardant le drap sur moi pour cacher ma poitrine des yeux pervers de mon petit ami, et j'ouvrais les yeux.**

« Enfin, tu émerges de ton profond sommeil. J'ai cru que j'allais devoir t'embrasser comme dans _La Belle au Bois Dormant !_ » rit-il.

« Je ne savais pas que tu connaissais ce conte ! » me moquai-je.

« C'est ça moque-toi, mais il y a plein de chose sur moi que tu ne sais pas, et qu'aucun des gars de la meute ne sait ! » me dit-il.

« Comme ? » demandai-je, curieuse.

**Il se rapprocha de moi et me dit :**

« A toi de découvrir ! »

**Puis il m'embrassa tendrement. Le baiser devint de plus en plus intense et Paul se retrouva rapidement sur moi. Il entra en moi sans perdre un instant, nous faisant soupirer.**

« Paul, on a fait l'amour pendant au moins trois heures hier soir, et je ne me rappelle plus le nombre d'orgasme que tu m'as donné. Vas-y en douceur cette fois sinon je risque de ne pas pouvoir me servir de mes jambes aujourd'hui ! » le prévins-je.

« Je sais pas faire en douceur ! » me dit-il avec un sourire en coin.

« S'il te plaît ! » le suppliai-je du regard.

« D'accord, je vais faire un effort ! » céda-t-il en soupirant.

« Ne fais pas cette tête-là mon chéri, et dépêche-toi sinon on arrivera en retard au lycée ! » le pressai-je avant de l'embrasser.

**Il commença à bouger lentement, et je pu vraiment apprécier. Il s'arrêta brusquement et me regarda étrangement.**

« Pourquoi tu t'es arrêté ? » demandai-je.

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire tu peux _vraiment apprécier_ ? » questionna-t-il en reprenant mes propres mots.

« Ne t'immisce pas dans mes pensées ! » le réprimandai-je.

« Réponds ! » grogna-t-il.

« Tu interprètes mal mes paroles alors ne t'énerve pas. Je me disais juste que ça fait du bien de faire l'amour dans la douceur, et non comme si quelqu'un était sur le point de m'arracher à toi. C'est ce que je ressens quand on fait l'amour sauvagement ! » répondis-je.

« Tu ne t'es jamais plains pourtant ! » s'étonna-t-il.

« Ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'avec tout ce que tu m'as fais hier soir, et de la façon dont tu me les as fais ressentir, on pourrait y aller doucement ce matin, que je puisse marcher aujourd'hui ! » expliquai-je.

« D'accord ! » accepta-t-il.

**Il m'embrassa et reprit ses mouvements de hanches tout en douceur. Un soupir sortit de sa bouche et je savais qu'il appréciait autant que moi. **

_**Sept heures et demie !**_

**J'avais pris une bonne douche bien chaude tandis que Paul s'était dépêché de rentrer chez lui se préparer car je le vois mal raconter au voisinage ce qu'il faisait chez la prof de littérature de bon matin. Tant qu'il sera mon élève, on ne peut pas prendre le risque de s'afficher dans les rues de La Push. On doit attendre qu'il obtienne son diplôme de fin d'année. Il ne reste que deux petites semaines à attendre !**

_**POINT DE VUE D'ANGELA :**_

_**Oh it's your light,  
>Oh it's your way,<br>Pull me out of the dark  
>Just to show me the way<br>Cryin' out now  
>From so far away...<br>You pull me closer to love  
>Closer to love*<strong>_

**Je pris mon téléphone et décrocha :**

« Allô ? »

_« Debout mon ange ! »_

« Salut ! »

_« Je ne savais pas que tu dormais si tard avant d'aller en cours ! »_

« Il est quelle heure ? »

_« Sept heures ! »_

**Mes yeux s'ouvrirent en grand et je me redressais sur le lit.**

« Tu te moques de moi ! »

_« Pas du tout ! »_

**Je regardais mon réveil et je fus prise de panique quand je vis qu'il était bien sept heures.**

« Oh merde ! Ecoute Embry, je te rappelle dès que j'ai finis de me préparer ! »

_« D'accord ! Je t'aime ! »_

« Je t'aime aussi, et la prochaine fois que tu ris de moi, ça ira très mal ! »

_« Ouh j'ai peur ! »_

« C'est ça fais le malin ! »

**Je raccrochais et me dépêchais d'aller dans la salle de bain prendre une douche rapide. Je m'habillais d'un jean, d'un pull avec un t-shirt en dessous, et d'une paire de converses. J'attachais mes cheveux, me maquillais légèrement, pris mon sac de cours, mon portable et fila dans la cuisine pour déjeuner.**

« J'étais sur le point de venir te réveiller ! » me dit ma mère alors que je bu une grande gorgée de jus d'orange.

« Désolé ! » m'excusai-je.

« Ce n'est rien. Ne sois pas en retard au lycée, c'est tout ce que je te demande ! » m'assura-t-elle.

« Ok ! » acquiesçai-je alors qu'elle prit mes frères et sortit de la maison.

**Après avoir terminé mon petit déjeuner, je nettoyais ma vaisselle, pris les clés de ma voiture et partis au lycée. Arrivée sur le parking vingt minutes plus tard, j'aperçus que Bella était là avec les Cullen, et à l'opposé, je vis Ben qui parlait avec Jess, Eric et Mike. Ça va être une longue journée !**

* * *

><p><strong>Lexique musical : <strong>

*** Matt Kearney : Closer to love**


	15. Les amours des louvetaux

**Disclaimer : **Tout l'univers et les personnages de Twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer!

* * *

><p><em><strong>POINT DE VUE DE SETH :<strong>_

_**So give me reason  
>To prove me wrong<br>To wash this memory clean  
>Let the floods cross<br>The distance in your eyes  
>Give me reason<br>To fill this hole  
>Connect this space between<br>Let it be enough to reach the truth that lies  
>Across this new divide*<strong>_

_« SETH, ÉTEINS-MOI CE TRUC TOUT DE SUITE ! » hurla la voix de ma mère._

**Ma main s'abattit sur mon réveil et j'éteignis la radio qui passait du _Linkin Park_, mon groupe préféré. Ma mère trouvait que c'était une musique de barbare mais j'arrêtais pas de la contredire, ce qui l'énervait et m'amusais. Je soufflais un bon coup avant de me décider à me lever et de filer dans la salle de bain où je pris une douche FROIDE ! Je n'ai pas arrêté de rêver d'Olivia, et c'était plutôt intense. Résultat des courses, je me suis retrouvé avec une trique pas possible. Faudra que je garde secrète mes pensées concernant mes rêves sur Olivia quand je serai en patrouille avec Jared parce que sinon, ça va être ma fête. Je sortis de la douche ragaillardis et frais comme un paon prêt à retrouver sa belle. Une serviette autour de la taille et pendant que je me séchais les cheveux avec une autre, je rejoignis ma chambre à moitié nu et cherchais quoi mettre qui pourrait plaire à ma dulcinée. Après cinq minutes à chercher, j'optais pour un jean délavé, un t-shirt noir avec ma veste en cuir que je m'étais payé le mois dernier, et une paire de TN offert par ma sœur adorée. J'arrangeais ma coiffure de façon à avoir un style débraillé, j'attrapais mon sac de cours, mon portable et je descendis à la cuisine car mon estomac réclamait de la nourriture.**

« Seth, tu vas me faire le plaisir de changer de station de radio pour tes futurs réveils ! » m'ordonna ma mère.

« Et qu'est-ce que tu veux que je mette ? Opéra Radio ? Non merci ! » répliquai-je en prenant un muffin au chocolat.

**Je croquais aussitôt dedans et mon ventre fut satisfait, mais je n'étais pas rassasié pour autant.**

« Ce que tu écoutes ce n'est pas de la musique ! » me dit-elle.

« Si tu le dis ! » murmurai-je avant d'engloutir un verre de jus de pamplemousse d'un seul coup. « Ça fait du bien par où ça passe ! »

**Je pris un petit sac de congélation pour y mettre quatre muffins sans que ma mère ne s'en aperçoive.**

« Seth ! » me gronda-t-elle.

**Trop tard !**

« Je vais être en retard ! » ricanai-je en sortant en hâte de la maison.

**Je me suis mis à courir en direction du lycée, trop excité à l'idée de retrouver Olivia pour notre rendez-vous matinale. Je mis cinq minutes pour arriver devant le lycée qui était presque désert. Les élèves intellos étaient bien sûr arrivés en premier comme toujours. Je m'assis sur un banc du parking et dévorais un des muffins que j'avais piqué avant de partir, quand une paire de petites mains se posa devant mes yeux. Un souffle chaud sur ma nuque me fit frissonner. **

_« Bonjour vous ! » dit une petite voix._

« Olivia ! » soufflai-je, heureux qu'elle soit enfin là.

**Je retrouvais l'usage de mes yeux et le visage angélique de ma douce m'apparu comme un arc-en-ciel après le passage de la pluie.**

« Je peux en avoir un ? » me demanda-t-elle en désignant les muffins dans ma main.

« Seulement si j'ai un bisou ! » marchandai-je.

**Elle s'approcha de moi avec cette allure féline presque sauvage qui caractérisait les loups, et m'embrassa tendrement. Ce baiser me fit l'effet d'un feu d'artifice dans tout mon corps. Elle se détacha de moi trop rapidement à mon goût, et je lui passais un de mes muffins comme prévu.**

« Gracias* ! » me remercia-t-elle en espagnol.

« Prego* ! » répondis-je en italien.

**Elle vint s'installer sur mes genoux et mangea son muffin. J'engloutissais le mien rapidement, la faisant rire. Je me débarrassais des quelques miettes qui étaient restés sur les lèvres mais avant que je ne puisse effectuer le moindre geste, la bouche d'Olivia dévorait la mienne. Je ne la savais pas si, sauvage. Je laissais échapper un grognement de satisfaction et aussitôt, la bête en moi clamait de prendre le dessus sur ma bien-aimée. Je me relevais tout en gardant ma précieuse dans mes bras, laissa tomber nos sacs par terre, et la plaça sur le petit muret près des bancs sur lequel on était assis une minute plus tôt. Je me plaçais entre ses jambes et l'embrassais avec passion. Je relâchais ses lèvres le temps de reprendre notre souffle quand elle me dit :**

« J'ai rêvé de toi cette nuit ! »

« Et, il se passait quoi dans ce rêve ? » demandai-je, haletant comme un bœuf.

« Et bien, on était rien que toi et moi, sur une plage ensoleillée, seul, en maillot de bain et, il faisait très chaud. Moi j'étais, allongée sur une serviette en train de profiter de la vue que tu m'offrais avec ton corps tout mouillé, avant que tu ne viennes te mettre sur moi pour m'embrasser ! » répondit-elle en mouillant ses lèvres avec sa langue.

**Ce qu'elle était sexy quand elle faisait ça ! Sa mine se renfrogna et elle termina en grognant :**

« Ensuite, ce maudit réveil s'est mit à sonner et je me suis réveillée ! »

**Je me suis mis à rire quand elle me demanda :**

« Et toi, t'as rêvé de moi ? »

« Hum humm ! » acquiesçai-je en frottant mon nez contre le sien.

« Et on faisait quoi dans ton rêve ? » demanda-t-elle de nouveau en caressant ma nuque de ses petites mains expertes.

« Disons qu'à mon réveil, j'ai dû prendre une longue, très longue douche froide ! » avouai-je en souriant niaisement.

« Si mon frère apprend que tu fais des rêves érotiques sur moi… » commença-t-elle.

« Je suis un homme mort ! » terminai-je.

« Embrasse-moi ! » couina-t-elle.

« Tout de suite, princesse ! » acceptai-je avant de poser ma bouche sur la sienne.

**Nos langues se trouvèrent avec force et ténacité, et la prise d'Olivia sur mes cheveux se raffermit, me faisant grogner et faisant grogner la bête qui sommeillait en moi. Si elle n'arrêtait de m'attirer aussi près de son corps de déesse comme elle le faisait, je risquais de ne plus répondre de mes actes.**

_« Tu es devant le lycée alors calmes tes putains d'hormones ! » pensai-je._

**Plus facile à dire qu'à faire !**

_« OLIVIA ! »_

_« SETH ! »_

« Oh ho ! » marmonnai-je en même temps qu'Olivia.

**Je m'écartais de ma chérie pour me retourner et me retrouver face à ma sœur et à Jared. Ce dernier tremblait de tous ses membres et me lançait un regard meurtrier. Kim posa une main sur son bras et il se calma dans l'instant. Enfin, ses tremblements se calmèrent, mais il me regardait toujours avec colère.**

« Salut les gars ! » dis-je en évitant le regard de Jared et surtout celui de ma sœur.

« On ne vous dérange pas au moins ? » cracha Leah.

« Leah ! » la gronda Jake.

« Quoi ? » répliqua-t-elle en le regardant.

**Il lui lança un regard ferme qui lui fit comprendre que la discussion était close, et quand je jetais un œil à Jared, Kim lui lançait le même regard que Jacob, mais elle devait lui dire quelque chose par la pensée également car je le vis tressaillir. Et comme si le Bon Dieu avait entendu la prière intérieure que je faisais, la sonnerie annonçant le début des cours retentit.**

_« Merci Seigneur ! » pensai-je._

**Avant que Jared ne décide de me tuer, je déguerpissais à l'intérieur du bâtiment en tirant Olivia avec moi car nous avions espagnol ensemble. Une fois dans la salle, on s'installa l'un à côté de l'autre sous les yeux ébahis des élèves déjà présents dans la salle.**

« Je vais tuer mon frère ! » me chuchota Olivia.

**Je vis sa main trembler alors je pris son visage entre mes mains et je l'embrassais tendrement pour la calmer. Les sifflements des autres élèves retentirent dans la pièce, mais tout ce qui comptait pour moi, c'était la bouche d'Olivia sur la mienne. **

_« Mademoiselle Moreno et Monsieur Clearwater, veuillez décoller vos bouches s'il vous plaît ! » fit la voix du professeur._

**On s'exécuta puis le cours commença. Je ne prêtais pas trop attention au cours car je n'avais pas de soucis dans cette matière, et je savais que mon Olivia parlait parfaitement l'espagnol. Je sentis le petit pied de ma chérie se faufiler jusqu'à ma cheville. Elle me fait du pied, et ça m'excite grave.**

_« Reste calme Seth ! Reste calme ! » me répétai-je pendant cinq bonnes minutes._

**Les deux heures de cours me semblèrent interminables, surtout qu'Olivia faisait exprès de me chauffer. Elle va voir ce qui se passe quand on me cherche un peu trop. A la fin du cours, on s'est retrouvé avec un exposé sur une ville d'Espagne, et le tout, en Espagnol. On avait le droit de choisir son partenaire et bien sûr, j'ai choisis ma chérie, et on s'est retrouvé avec la ville de Barcelone. **

« Chouette ! » avais-je dis en retenant une grimace.

**A la fin du cours, je me dépêchais de sortir et je couru le plus vite possible aux toilettes hommes où je m'aspergeais le visage d'eau froide. La porte des toilettes s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer Quil.**

« Ça va mec ? T'as l'air, stressé ! » remarqua-t-il.

« Tu parles, Olivia n'a pas arrêté de me faire du pied pendant tout le cours ! » soupirai-je.

**Il éclata de rire.**

« Qu'est-ce qui te fais rire ? » grognai-je.

« Rentre tes crocs, elles font toutes ça. Claire me chauffe beaucoup, encore plus quand on n'est pas dans le même cours ! » dit-il en souriant.

« Par la pensée ? » demandai-je.

« Ouais, et elle s'assure que je sois en pleine concentration pour me faire perdre tous mes moyens ! » répondit-il.

« Comment ça marche, je veux dire, pour lire dans les pensées de son imprégné ? » questionnai-je.

« Tu ne l'a pas vu dans leurs pensées quand t'étais en patrouille avec Jake et Embry hier soir ? » s'étonna-t-il.

« Ils sont encore puceaux tous les deux alors je peux rien en tirer, et même quand je patrouille avec Paul et Jared j'évite de me balader dans leurs têtes. Je n'ai pas envie de finir traumatisé jusqu'à la fin de mes jours ! » frissonnai-je rien qu'en imaginant les pensées salaces de Jared et Paul.

**Quil se mit à rire de nouveau et se lava les mains.**

« Et bien, pour ça il faut que les deux personne, loup et imprégné, se marque l'un l'autre. La fille doit planter ses ongles au niveau des reins du loup, et le loup doit mordre son imprégné au cou ! » expliqua-t-il.

« C'est si facile ? » demandai-je.

« Attends, ne crois pas ça parce que, ça doit se passer pendant l'acte sexuel et, au moment de l'orgasme ! » termina-t-il.

« Ouais, en gros, j'ai le temps ! » conclus-je.

« Si tu tiens à rester en vie, ouais ! » ricana-t-il.

**Me sentant mieux, je sortis des toilettes suivit de Quil et je partis à mon prochain cours, _SEUL_ ! Olivia avait littérature et j'avais math. Rien de tel que des équations à deux inconnues pour me revigorer. J'adore les maths, et rien ni personne ne pouvait me perturber quand je faisais des maths.**

_**POINT DE VUE D'OLIVIA :**_

**Mon pauvre Seth était parti sans dire un mot ! J'avoue, je n'ai pas été cool avec lui mais je ne pouvais pas résister. Je me ferai pardonner plus tard mais en attendant, place à _Shakespeare_ avec Rachel. Quand elle me vit entrer dans sa classe, elle me fit un clin d'œil rapide et je partis m'asseoir à ma place. Les deux heures de cours qui suivirent étaient un pur délice. On étudiait _Roméo & Juliette_ de _William Shakespeare_. J'ai dû le lire au moins quatorze fois tellement j'adore cette histoire. Résultat de ces deux heures de cours : interro écrite au prochain cours ! _Chouette_, comme dirait Seth ! Quand la fin du cours retentit, mon estomac se mit à grogner si fort que toutes les têtes se tournaient vers moi. Rachel avait un petit sourire en coin car elle savait que c'était ma nouvelle condition de loup qui me rendait comme ça. Paul a dû lui en parler hier soir. Je rangeais vite mes affaires et sortis en toute hâte de la salle de classe pour aller ranger mes affaires du matin dans mon casier qui était juste à côté de celui de mon frère. Il arriva juste après moi et ne me regardait même pas. **

« Jared, quelque chose ne va pas ? » demandai-je.

**Il fit claquer la porte de son casier si fort que plus aucun bruit ne se fit entendre dans les couloirs.**

« Tout va très bien ! » répondit-il.

**Son regard en disait long sur ce qu'il pensait. Mon estomac se manifesta de nouveau, me faisant rougir mais celui de Jared grogna plus fort, me faisant éclater de rire.**

« C'est ça, marre-toi ! » grogna-t-il avant de partir à la cafétéria.

**Il ne m'accorda pas un regard, ce qui me fit mal. Il n'avait pas digéré le fait de me voir avec Seth. Un bras entoura ma taille et des lèvres se posèrent sur ma nuque.**

« Si les regards pouvaient tuer, je serai morte à l'heure qu'il est ! » dis-je à mon amoureux.

« Il n'a pas digéré ! » constata-t-il.

« Non ! » soupirai-je.

« Viens, on va manger ! » me dit-il en me tirant jusqu'à la cafétéria du lycée.

**Sur le chemin du réfectoire, on passa par les toilettes des garçons quand la voix de Jake et Jared retentit depuis la pièce. Je m'arrêtais pour écouter.**

_« Tu te calmes Jared ! » lui ordonna Jake._

_« Mais merde Jake, c'est ma sœur ! » fit Jared._

_« Je sais ce que tu ressens, mais tu ne peux pas aller à l'encontre de l'imprégnation ! » dit Jake._

_« C'est ce qu t'as essayé de faire avec Paul et Rachel ! » cracha Jared._

**Oh ho ! Terrain miné d'après Seth !**

_« Je ne suis pas contre l'imprégnation de Paul pour ma sœur. Je leur reproche seulement de me l'avoir caché ! » martela Jake._

_« Et qu'est-ce que je dois faire après ce que j'ai vu ce matin ? Bordel Jake, ma sœur n'a que quinze ans, et Seth était en train… » commença Jared._

_« Il n'était pas en train de la violer si c'est ce que tu étais sur le point de dire. Ils s'embrassaient, c'est tout ! » l'arrêta Jake._

**Jared ne disait rien !**

_« C'est ta petite sœur, d'accord, mais elle fait partie de la meute désormais, et le destin a voulu que Seth et elle soit fait l'un pour l'autre. Elle t'a pardonné pour Kim, alors rentre tes crocs et laisse ta sœur vivre sa vie. Ce n'est pas comme si elle était avec n'importe qui. On parle de Seth, le garçon le plus gentil qui soit. Il ne ferait jamais de mal à ta sœur, et tu le sais, alors arrête de jouer au grand frère protecteur et pardonne à ta sœur ! » termina Jake._

**Ne voulant pas en entendre davantage, je tirais Seth par le bras et rejoignis le réfectoire. Je remplis mon plateau de pâtes, de viande et d'autres choses qui calmerait mon estomac ambulant de loup-garou et je partis m'asseoir à une table vide. Seth me rejoignit avec plus de choses que moi dans son plateau et je mis une tomate dans ma bouche. Assise à l'autre bout de la pièce avec Kim et Claire, Leah me regardait bizarrement.**

« Ta sœur me déteste ! » déglutis-je en détournant le regard.

« Pourquoi tu dis ça ? » demanda-t-il.

« Elle me regard de travers ! » répondis-je.

« Laisse-la. Elle a tendance à me surprotéger ! » me rassura-t-il.

**Il prit ma main dans la sienne et la caressa tendrement.**

« Désolé pour ce que je t'ai fais en cours ! » m'excusai-je en le regardant dans les yeux.

« Oh ça, ce n'est rien mais, j'ai bien l'intention de me venger quand on sera seul ! » me dit-il avec un sourire carnassier.

**Je me sentais mieux et je commençais à manger. Depuis ma mutation la veille, je mangeais beaucoup plus mais ça ne me gênait pas tant que ça. Jared, Paul, Jake, Embry et Quil entrèrent dans le réfectoire et mon frère me chercha du regard et il vint vers moi. Je me tendis automatiquement, m'attendant à des reproches mais quand il arriva à ma hauteur, il se contenta de m'embrasser sur le front et de me dire :**

« Je suis désolé ! »

**Les larmes me montaient aux yeux mais je les refoulais. Avant de partir rejoindre Kim, il posa une main sur l'épaule de Seth et lui dit de façon à ce que seul lui l'entende :**

« Si jamais tu la fais pleurer, je ruine tes chances de te reproduire un jour ! »

**Seth déglutit péniblement et mon frère, fier de son effet, partit vers Kim.**

« Ça va ? » demandai-je à Seth.

**Il fit _« oui » _de la tête et continua son repas.**

_**Quinze heures, fin des cours !**_

**J'attendais Seth sur le parking pour aller chez moi travailler pour l'exposé d'espagnol quand Jake se dirigea vers moi.**

« Olivia, à dix-neuf heures je te veux chez moi. Tu commenceras ta première patrouille avec Paul et moi ! » me dit-il.

« Ah non, pas Paul. Par pitié Jake, pas cette espèce de gorille, je t'en supplie ! » suppliai-je en me retenant de me mettre à genoux.

_« Qui tu traites de gorille, espèce de crevette ? » fit la voix de Paul._

« Toi, espèce de mammouth ! » répliquai-je.

« Elle pourrait presque mordre ma petite otarie ! » contra Paul en riant.

« Paul, arrête ! » ordonna Jake.

« Oui, mon Alpha adoré ! » se moqua Paul avant de partir en riant encore plus.

**Jake soupira avant de reporter son attention sur moi.**

« D'accord alors, si je veux être sûr que les patrouilles se passent bien, je vais éviter de te mettre avec Paul ! » abdiqua-t-il.

« Oh merci ! » m'exclamai-je en me jetant dans ses bras.

**Il se mit à rire en me rendant mon étreinte doucement quand la voix mauvaise de Leah me parvint.**

_« Mon frère te suffit pas, il te faut mon mec aussi ? »_

**Je me reculais de Jake aussitôt, mal à l'aise.**

« Leah, tu t'arrêtes ! » grogna Jake.

« Arrête de me dire ce que je dois faire Jake ! » rétorqua-t-elle.

« N'oublie pas Olivia, dix-neuf heures ! » me rappela Jake sans prêter attention à Leah.

« Je serai là ! » assurai-je.

**Seth arriva vers moi et m'embrassa tendrement, sans prendre en compte le fait que sa sœur était là.**

« Seth, arrête ça tout de suite ! » lui ordonna Leah.

« Fous-moi la paix ! » lui dit-il avant de me prendre la main.

**J'entendis Jake se disputer avec Leah mais les lèvres de Seth sur ma main me détendirent. Nous arrivions chez moi et ma mère nous accueillit.**

« Je vous amènerai de quoi grignoter à mon retour des courses. Filez faire vos devoirs ! » nous dit-elle avant de sortir de la maison.

**Sans un mot, je montais dans ma chambre, flanquée de Seth qui ne manquait pas de coller son corps au mien, me faisant rire. Je laissais tomber mon sac par terre puis me jetais sur mon lit. Seth s'allongea sur moi et m'embrassa. Je crochetais mes jambes autour de sa taille pour le rapprocher de moi et le baiser s'intensifia. Ses mains se faufilaient partout sur mon corps, dessinant mes courbes nouvelles et lorsqu'il s'attarda sur mes fesses, mon dos se cambra et un gémissement sortit de ma bouche. La langue de Seth força l'entrée de ma bouche et nos langues exécutaient un ballet sensuel. Lorsque le manque d'air se fit sentir, la bouche de Seth dévia sur ma nuque et il se mit à suçoter ma peau pendant cinq bonnes minutes. Qu'est-ce que c'est bon ! Si jamais mon frère me voit dans cette position et en train de prendre mon pied au fait que Seth mangeait mon cou comme il le faisait, j'étais sûr que je me ferai tuer, et Seth encore pire.**

« Je t'aime ! » lâchai-je dans un murmure.

**Les lèvres de Seth stoppèrent leur activité et les yeux de mon beau loup-garou se plantèrent dans les miens.**

« Je t'aime aussi Olivia ! » répondit-il en souriant.

« On devrait peut-être se mettre au travail ! » suggérai-je, sachant que ma mère ne devrait pas tarder à rentrer.

« T'as raison ! » affirma-t-il.

**Après un baiser plein de tendresse et d'amour, on se releva et on commença notre exposé sur la ville de Barcelone. Entre internet et les bouquins, c'était assez facile !**

**A dix-neuf heures tapantes, j'étais devant chez Jake et j'attendis qu'il ouvre la porte. **

« Tiens, attaches ça autour de ta jambe droite. Ça te servira pour tes vêtements ! » me dit-il cinq minutes après.

« Tu m'as dis dix-neuf heures tapantes, et il est dix-neuf heures cinq ! » m'amusai-je en prenant une sorte de cordelette.

« Désolé mais, j'ai dû calmer Leah ! » m'avoua-t-il.

« Alors, qui va nous accompagner ? » demandai-je, priant intérieurement pour que ce ne soit pas Paul.

« Ce sera Quil ! » répondit Jake.

**Heureuse du choix de Jake, il m'emmena dans les bois et m'expliqua comment faire. J'allais derrière un buisson à l'abri des regards et enlevais mon short et mon t-shirt que j'attachais avec précaution à la cordelette et laissa éclater ma colère. Ma seconde nature m'envahit et je me retrouvais dans ma seconde peau.**

_« Oh la la, vilaine Olivia ! » dit la voix de Quil._

_« Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais ? » m'étonnai-je._

_« T'as fais des bêtises avec Seth dans ta chambre, et en plus t'as aimé ça ! » ricana-t-il._

_« La ferme ! » grognai-je._

_« Ça suffit vous deux ! » ordonna Jake._

**Sa voix nous fit tressaillir, et ce fut ma première patrouille.**

* * *

><p><strong>Lexique musical :<strong>

*** Linkin Park : New Divide**


	16. Revoir ses positions

**Disclaimer : **Tout l'univers et les personnages de Twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer!

* * *

><p><em><strong>POINT DE VUE D'ANGELA :<strong>_

**Toujours dans l'habitacle de ma voiture, je pris mon portable pour appeler Embry. Il décrocha à la deuxième sonnerie.**

_« Angela, quelque chose ne va pas ? »_

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? »

_« Je ressens ton angoisse ! »_

« Et bien, maintenant que je sais pour les Cullen, j'ai un peu de mal à me retrouver dans la même pièce qu'eux ! »

_« Tout va bien se passer ma chérie ! »_

« D'accord. Faut que j'y aille ! »

_« Moi aussi. Je t'aime ! »_

« Je t'aime ! »

**Je raccrochais et respirais un bon coup avant d'attraper mon sac et de sortir de ma voiture.**

_« Courage Angela. Tu peux le faire ! » pensai-je en soufflant un bon coup._

**Jessica vint vers moi pour les nouvelles.**

« Angela, comment tu te sens ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Je vais très bien Jess, ne t'en fais pas ! » répondis-je en lui souriant.

« C'est quoi ce sourire ? Est-ce que ça a un rapport avec ce garçon que tu as rencontré avant-hier ? » questionna-t-elle, curieuse.

« Peut-être ! » dis-je avant de me diriger vers le lycée.

**En passant près des Cullen, je ne prêtais pas attention à Bella, ayant encore du mal à digérer le fait qu'elle sorte avec l'un d'eux, et un frisson d'effroi me parcouru.**

_« Reste calme ma grande ! » me dis-je en poursuivant mon chemin._

**La sonnerie retentit, et je me dépêchais d'aller à mon cours de littérature que j'avais en commun avec Mike, Eric, Jessica, Bella et Edward. M'asseyant au premier rang, je fermais les yeux pour tenter de calmer les battements de mon cœur qui avaient doublés d'intensité depuis plusieurs minutes.**

_« Angela ? »_

**Je sursautais et posais une main sur mon cœur. Je me détendis en m'apercevant que ce n'était qu'Eric.**

« Tu es sûr que ça va ? » me demanda-t-il, inquiet.

« Oui, je vais bien ! » assurai-je, sans vraiment en être convaincue moi-même.

« Tu m'as l'air stressée ! » dit-il.

« Eric, je vais bien ! » répétai-je.

« D'accord et, je voulais te dire que, si tu avais envie de parler après ce qu'a fait Ben… » commença-t-il à dire, mais je l'arrêtais net.

« Je n'ai pas très envie de parler de ça. J'essaie d'oublier ! »

« D'accord ! » dit-il avant de se retourner vers le prof qui venait d'arriver.

**Edward et Bella entrèrent dans la classe main dans la main, et je ne pu retenir un frisson. Soudain, Edward me regarda et fronça les sourcils. Je détournais le regard sur mon classeur. Elle va être longue cette matinée !**

_**Midi.**_

**Comme je l'avais pensé, la matinée a été _très_ longue ! Je n'ai pas arrêté de sentir le regard d'Edward sur moi, et ça me faisait flipper. Assise à ma table habituelle à la cafétéria avec Mike et compagnie, je mangeais sans avoir faim. Embry a beau m'avoir dit qu'_ils _étaient inoffensifs, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'avoir la chair de poule. Pendant que Jess discutait avec Mike et Eric de la cérémonie de remise des diplômes, je ne pensais qu'à une seule chose, ou plutôt à une personne : Embry ! Il me manquait affreusement, et malgré notre court échange téléphonique de ce matin, le vide que je ressentais dans mon cœur était omniprésent.**

_« Angela ? You ouh, y a quelqu'un ? »_

**Je sortis de ma rêverie pour voir que Mike me parlait.**

« Hein ? Quoi ? » demandai-je.

« Alice veut savoir si tu viendras à la fête qu'elle a organisé pour la remise des diplômes ! » dit-il.

**Je regardais autour de la table et mon cœur manqua un battement quand je m'aperçus qu'Alice, Jasper et Edward étaient à notre table, ainsi que Bella.**

« Euh, je ne sais pas je, il faut que je demande à mes parents ! » mentis-je.

**Je vis Jasper me lancer un drôle de regard et ça me fit frissonner.**

« J'ai un coup de fil à passer ! » dis-je précipitamment avant de me lever de table.

**Je sortis de la cafétéria en toute hâte et me dirigeais vers le parking. Je m'adossais à ma voiture avant de mettre mon visage entre mes mains. **

« Ils ne te feront rien ! Ils ne te feront rien ! Ils ne te feront rien ! » me répétai-je à voix haute.

**J'entendis des bruits de pas se rapprocher vers moi, et pendant une seconde, j'eus peur que c'était l'un d'_eux_, mais lorsque je levais la tête, je soupirais de mécontentement en m'apercevant que c'était Ben. Il arriva à ma hauteur et je lui demandais d'un ton las :**

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

« Te récupérer ! » répondit-il.

« J'espère que tu plaisantes ? » dis-je en me redressant.

« Je suis bien décidé à te récupérer Angela, et ce n'est pas cet espèce d'indien qui va m'en empêcher ! » répéta-t-il, sûr de lui.

« Premièrement, il s'appelle Embry, et deuxièmement, va te faire foutre ! » répliquai-je avant de repartir vers le lycée.

**La main de Ben m'attrapa le bras, me stoppant dans ma course.**

« Lâche-moi ! » grognai-je.

**Génial, la nature de loup d'Embry déteint sur moi.**

« Je te lâcherai seulement si tu reviens avec moi ! » marchanda-t-il.

« Je ne reviendrais pas avec toi ! » rétorquai-je.

« Pourquoi ? A cause de Lauren ? Je t'ai dis qu'elle ne comptait pas pour moi ! » dit-il en resserrant sa poigne autour de mon bras.

« Lâche-moi tu me fais mal ! » me plaignis-je.

« Ne m'oblige pas à faire une chose que je regretterais ! » me prévint-il.

« Je ne suis plus amoureuse de toi Ben, alors laisse-moi tranquille ! » martelai-je.

« Tu n'es pas amoureuse de ce Quileute j'espère ? » demanda-t-il, le regard noir.

« Si, je l'aime. Je l'aime encore plus que je ne t'ai aimé. Je l'aime à un point que tu ne peux pas imaginer. Maintenant, lâche-moi ou bien je hurle, et j'irais voir le Chef Swan pour porter plainte contre toi ! » menaçai-je.

« Je t'interdis de l'aimer Angela. Tu es à moi, et rien qu'à moi. Tu m'entends ? » s'énerva-t-il.

**Il me poussa assez violemment et mon dos percuta le pare-brise de ma voiture, m'arrachant un cri de douleur. Ben allait pour me frapper mais à ma grande surprise, Jasper surgit de nulle part et attrapa le poignet de Ben.**

« Tu…me…fais…ma...mal… » grimaça Ben.

« Si jamais je te revoie tourner autour d'Angela et la harceler comme tu le fais, je m'occuperais personnellement de ton cas. C'est clair ? » dit Jasper, menaçant.

**Ben se contenta d'acquiescer, et Jasper le relâcha. Ben détala comme un lapin en se tenant le poignet, et je tentais tant bien que mal de me calmer, mais je n'y arrivais pas. Ben a failli lever la main sur moi. Si jamais Embry l'apprenait, il risquait de commettre l'irréparable. **

_« Angela ? »_

**Je sursautais une fois encore. J'avais complètement oublié la présence de Jasper.**

« Hey, du calme. Je ne te ferai rien ! » m'assura-t-il.

**J'essayais de mettre le plus de distance possible entre nous.**

« Je n'ai pas encore digérer la nouvelle alors, reste le plus loin possible de moi. Et c'est aussi valable pour ta copine et les autres membres de ta famille ! » lui dis-je, une pointe de peur dans la voix.

« Je comprends ce que tu ressens, ça fait un choc, mais rassure toi, on est différent ! » expliqua-t-il.

« Je sais mais, ça fait beaucoup à encaisser ! » avouai-je.

« Je m'en doute ! » me dit-il.

« Je crois que je vais rentrer chez moi je, je ne me sens pas très bien ! » murmurai-je en me tenant la tête.

**J'avais une de ces migraines. **

« Il faut que je parle au principal ! » marmonnai-je.

_« C'est fait ! » fit une voix joyeuse._

**Je levais les yeux pour voir qu'Alice, Edward et Bella nous avaient rejoints.**

« Super ! » dis-je tout bas. _« Je suis en plein cauchemar ! »_

_« C'est la réalité Angela ! » fit la voix d'Edward._

**Hein ?**

« Je peux lire dans les pensées ! » m'informa-t-il.

« Oh, et bien, à l'avenir reste en dehors de ma tête. Tu risques de ne pas trop apprécier ce qu'il y a dedans ! » lâchai-je, exaspérée.

**Je me rendis compte que j'avais laissé mon sac à la cafétéria, mais Bella me le tendit ainsi que ma veste.**

« Merci ! » dis-je en les prenant.

**Sans un mot de plus, je mis toutes mes affaires dans ma voiture et au moment où j'allais me mettre au volant, je fus pris d'un vertige et je me sentis m'écrouler. Avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience, je cru percevoir la voix d'Embry. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?**

_**POINT DE VUE D'EMBRY :**_

**Toute la matinée, je fus pris de crise d'angoisse. A la pause déjeunée, j'étais vraiment très mal et je pouvais sentir la peur d'Angela. Avec l'accord de Jake, je suis sortis du réfectoire et me suis dirigeais vers les bois où je me suis débarrassé de mes vêtements. Après les voir attachés à ma cheville, je laissais éclater ma seconde nature et courais le plus vite possible jusqu'au lycée de Forks. Cinq minutes après, je me retransformais dans les bois avoisinant le lycée, et enfilais seulement mon jean et mon t-shirt. J'étais pieds nus mais je m'en fichais. Je me concentrais afin de localiser Angela, et je suivis son odeur jusqu'au parking, où je la vis entourée par trois des Cullen, et Bella. Faisant aussi vite que je le pu, je repris ma course mais quand j'arrivais à sa hauteur, elle s'évanouissait.**

« ANGELA ! » criai-je.

**Les autres tournèrent leurs têtes vers moi, et je m'accroupissais près d'Angela. **

« Angela, réveille-toi mon amour ! » la suppliai-je.

**Je me retournais vers les Cullen et demandais, hors de moi :**

« Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait ? »

« On n'y est pour rien, alors calme-toi ! » me dit la naine.

« Surveille tes pensées ! » me prévint Edward.

« Reste en dehors de ma tête et dites-moi ce qui est arrivé à Angela ! » grognai-je.

« C'est à cause de Ben ! » me dit le blond.

**Il entreprit de me raconter ce qu'il s'était passé, et je me suis mis à trembler furieusement. Une vague de calme m'envahit, calmant mes tremblements.**

« Si jamais je le croise, je le tue ! » crachais-je.

**Je pris Angela dans mes bras avant de la placer sur le siège passager de sa voiture. Je me plaçais au côté conducteur et démarrai la voiture quand j'entendis la voix de la naine me dire :**

« Ne dis pas merci surtout ! »

**Je lui lançais un regard noir, lui faisant comprendre que je n'étais pas d'humeur et quittais le parking en trombe. Au lieu d'aller chez elle, je fis route jusqu'à la réserve et une demi-heure plus tard, j'étais devant chez moi. Mes parents étaient au travail et ils rentreraient très tard donc j'étais tranquille pour être avec Angela. Je la portais jusque dans ma chambre et l'allongeais doucement sur le lit. Ses paupières se mirent à battre et lentement, elle ouvrit les yeux avant de croiser mon regard.**

« Embry ? » s'étonna-t-elle.

« Salut ! » souriais-je en essayant de masquer mon inquiétude pour elle.

« Où suis-je ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Je t'ai ramené chez moi ! » répondis-je.

**Elle tenta de se relever mais elle avait du mal alors je l'aidais à s'asseoir. Je la serrais dans mes bras et elle se détendit dans mes bras.**

« Je t'aime ! » l'entendis-je soupirer.

« Je t'aime aussi ! » dis-je en me décalant légèrement d'elle.

**Nos regards se croisèrent et je fus parcouru d'une décharge électrique. Sans attendre une seconde de plus, je posais mes lèvres sur les siennes. Ses mains s'agrippèrent dans mes cheveux et le baiser s'intensifia de plus en plus. Le besoin d'air se fit sentir et je m'écartais d'elle à regret. Contre toute attente, Angela vint se mettre à califourchon sur moi, me prenant totalement au dépourvu.**

« Angela, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » demandai-je en tentant de calmer mes pulsions.

« J'en sais rien ! » répondit-elle en caressant mon visage. « C'est comme si, mes émotions prenaient le pas sur ma raison ! »

« Je vois de quoi tu parles sauf que moi, c'est mon statut de loup qui prend le pas sur mes émotions ! » avouai-je en portant mes mains sur ses hanches.

« Embry, je sais pourtant que ça va à l'encontre des valeurs de ma famille mais, je n'arrive pas à te résister ! » me dit-elle avant de m'embrasser.

« Angela ! » marmonnai-je contre ses lèvres.

**Je laissais mes hormones prendre le contrôle de mon corps et j'allongeais Angela sur le lit, moi sur elle. Nos corps se rapprochaient dangereusement, tandis que les mains de ma douce s'évertuaient à vouloir me retirer mon t-shirt. Sans me poser de question, je me relevais légèrement et levais les bras pour qu'elle me l'ôte, et j'avais une envie folle de faire pareil avec ses vêtements. Elle fit glisser ses doigts sur mon torse, m'arrachant des frissons incontrôlables.**

« Angela ! » soufflai-je.

« Embry, touche-moi ! » me dit-elle.

**Comme je ne bougeais pas, la main droite d'Angela s'empara de la mienne et la plaça sous son pull. Elle ferma les yeux au contact.**

« N'aie pas peur ! » me dit-elle dans un souffle.

**Je me penchais sur ses lèvres et pendant ce baiser rempli d'amour et de tendresse, ma main remonta le plus possible sur sa poitrine. Angela lâcha un gémissement, réveillant la bête en moi. Je stoppais notre baiser pour lui ôter son pull et son t-shirt d'un seul coup. Elle se retrouvait en soutien-gorge, et elle n'avait pas l'air d'être gênée.**

« Pourquoi est-ce que je suis le plus gêné de nous deux ? » questionnai-je sans la quitter des yeux.

« Tu n'as pas à être gêné mon chéri. Tôt ou tard, il faudra bien qu'on franchisse ce cap, alors, mieux vaut être préparé ! » me dit-elle en posant une main sur ma joue.

**Je me contentais d'acquiescer comme un idiot, avant de l'embrasser de nouveau. Prenant confiance en moi au fur et à mesure que mes mains se baladaient sur ses courbes divines, et que les siennes n'arrêtaient pas de caresser mon torse, je déviais ma bouche sur sa nuque. Je m'attardais sur sa peau, sentant l'assurance monter en moi. Mon instinct de loup avait prit le dessus, et quitte à ne pas pouvoir lui faire l'amour et la marquer afin que tout le monde sache qu'elle est à moi, je décidais de lui laisser une autre marque. Après cinq minutes de cajolerie sur la peau de son cou, ma bouche bifurqua sur sa clavicule, descendant de plus en plus vers le sud. Lorsque ma bouche se posa entre ses seins, Angela se cambra tout en agrippant mes cheveux avec une de ses mains. Ce geste m'excitait plus que de raison. Je fus coupé dans mon élan par la sonnerie du portable d'Angela.**

« Et merde ! » jura-t-elle.

**Je me redressais sur les genoux à contrecœur, et Angela décrocha.**

« Allô ? »

_« … »_

« Maman calme-toi ! »

**Poussé par une envie soudaine de sentir de nouveau sa peau contre moi, j'allais me placer derrière Angela, toujours sur mes genoux, et pendant qu'elle parlait avec sa mère, je dégageais le côté gauche de sa nuque et posais ma bouche dessus sans plus tarder. J'embrassais chaque parcelle de peau qui se trouvait sur mon chemin, ce qui mit Angela dans un état second. Les battements de son cœur s'accélérèrent, lui faisant oublier qu'elle était au téléphone avec sa mère. Elle se reprit, enfin, un petit peu, pour dire à sa mère :**

« Ecoute maman, pas besoin que j'aille à l'hôpital je vais bien. Je suis avec Embry et je suis en train de me reposer. Je ne rentrerais pas trop tard c'est promis. A plus tard ! »

**Sur ce, elle raccrocha et laissa tomber son téléphone par terre avant de se retourner vers moi et de m'embrasser à pleine bouche. Mes mains entourèrent sa taille et les siennes se plaquèrent sur ma nuque fortement. Je la collais contre mon corps et à ma grande surprise, ses jambes s'enroulèrent autour de ma taille. Son intimité toucha la bosse que formait mon jean depuis plusieurs minutes, et elle lâchait un cri de stupeur. Elle baissa les yeux sur mon jean, et je vis apparaître sur ses joues des rougeurs. Je la sortis de sa rêverie en reprenant ses lèvres avec les miennes. Elle répondit avidement à mon baiser, osant de temps à autre aventurer sa bouche tentatrice sur mon cou et même mon torse. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de sourire à chaque initiative qu'elle prenait. Je commençais à en avoir marre d'être appuyé sur mes genoux alors je nous fis basculer pour nous retrouver dans la même position que tout à l'heure. Une fois allongé, je repris ses lèvres en otage et jouais avec sa langue. Le besoin d'air se fit sentir, donc je relâchais sa bouche avec regret, pour la regarder dans les yeux. La respiration saccadée, à chaque bouffée d'air qu'elle prenait, sa poitrine se souleva pour rencontrer mon torse.**

« Qui aurait cru qu'une fille de pasteur pouvait être aussi coquine ! » m'amusai-je.

« Je ne suis pas si sage que tu le penses ! » rétorqua-t-elle.

« Tu veux dire, qu'avec Ben vous… »

**Je ne terminais pas ma phrase, de peur de m'emporter si jamais je poursuivais.**

« Non, non, non, ne t'en fais pas. Je suis toujours vierge et, ma première fois, c'est toi qui l'auras ! » m'assura-t-elle.

« Tu me rassures ! » soufflai-je.

**Son regard me transperça les iris, et elle posa une main sur ma joue.**

« Je t'aime tellement Embry ! » me dit-elle.

« Je t'aime aussi ! »

**Je frottais mon nez contre le sien, la faisant rire avant de l'embrasser tendrement.**

« Je vais devoir te ramener chez toi ! » soupirai-je.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda-t-elle, une pointe de tristesse dans la voix.

« Je vais devoir retrouver Jake pour lui dire ce qu'il s'est passé, et je dois patrouiller avec Jared ! » répondis-je.

« Tu m'appelles dès que t'as fini, d'accord ? » me supplia-t-elle.

« Promis ! » souriais-je.

**Après un dernier baiser, on se rhabilla avant de regagner la voiture d'Angela. Je repris le volant une fois de plus et durant tout le trajet, je gardais la main d'Angela dans la mienne. Une fois arrivée chez elle, nous sortions de la voiture et nous restions enlacés quelques minutes, échangeant des baisers par-ci par-là.**

« Il faut que j'aille patrouiller ! » dis-je en détachant ma bouche de la sienne.

« Hum humm ! » fit-elle avant de reprendre mes lèvres.

« Angela… ! » marmonnai-je.

**Elle en profita pour fourrer sa langue dans ma bouche, m'arrachant un grognement sourd. Je l'embrassais fougueusement jusqu'à ce qu'on fut obligé de s'écarter pour reprendre notre souffle.**

« Cette fois j'y vais ! » dis-je, la respiration haletante.

« D'accord ! » acquiesça-t-elle en reposant sa bouche sur la mienne.

**Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire, et elle suivit. Après un dernier baiser, j'attendis qu'elle entre chez elle pour me diriger vers le lycée de Forks. Je couru en vitesse jusque dans les bois et une fois à l'abri de tous, j'éclatais dans ma deuxième nature. Et merde, je viens d'exploser mes vêtements !**

_« Ah ah ah le nul! Où t'avais la tête ? » se moqua Jared._

_« Oh toi ta gueule ! » grognai-je en courant pour rejoindre la réserve._

_« Mais il est frustré notre petit toutou ! » fit la voix de Paul dans ma tête._

**Putain, qu'est-ce qu'il fout là ce connard ?**

_« Oh le grognon, surveille tes pensées. Je devais patrouiller avec Jake et Olivia tout à l'heure mais la crevette ne voulait pas de moi ! » m'expliqua Paul._

_« Et je ne l'en blâme pas ! » répliquai-je en continuant ma course jusqu'à la réserve._

_« Oh vos gueules tous les deux ! » grogna Jared._

**Elle va être longue cette patrouille !**

_**POINT DE VUE D'ANGELA :**_

**J'étais dans la cuisine en train de me faire un petit encas, étant donné que je n'avais pas mangé grand-chose à midi, et je n'arrêtais pas de penser à ce qui c'était passé dans la chambre d'Embry. Depuis que j'étais avec lui, c'est-à-dire depuis quarante-huit heures, je ne me sentais plus moi-même. Enfin si, c'était moi mais, j'agissais d'une façon qui ne me ressemblait pas. Il faudrait peut-être que j'en parle aux autres imprégnées lorsque je les verrai. M'apprêtant à monter dans ma chambre avec mon sandwich et ma bouteille d'eau, quelqu'un sonna à la porte et je priais intérieurement pour que ça ne soit pas Ben. Je posais mon assiette et alla ouvrir. C'était Bella !**

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? » demandai-je, pas vraiment d'humeur.

« Je suis venue t'apporter les cours que t'as manqués ! » répondit-elle.

« Et toi ? » demandai-je de nouveau en prenant la pochette qu'elle me tendait.

« Je ferai mes devoirs avec Edward ! » dit-elle.

« Merci ! » dis-je simplement avant de fermer la porte mais elle m'interrompit.

« Attends, il faut que je te parle ! »

« Je suis fatiguée Bella. Je n'ai pas mangé à midi, et après ce qu'a failli me faire Ben, combiné avec ce que j'ai appris sur les Cullen, j'ai vraiment besoin de temps ! » expliquai-je en soupirant.

« Je sais que ça fait un choc mais, tu prends très bien le fait qu'Embry soit un loup-garou ! » me dit-elle.

« Ça n'a rien à voir Bella. J'ai confiance en Embry, et je sais qu'il ne me fera pas de mal mais, j'ai toujours trouvé les Cullen bizarre et, maintenant que je connais leur vraie nature, je préfère garder mes distances avec eux ! » avouai-je.

**Une question me démangeait, alors je tentais le coup.**

« Dis-moi, tu as l'intention de faire comment avec lui, non parce que, il est immortel ! »

**Je la vis hésiter puis elle me répondit :**

« Après la remise des diplômes, je deviendrais comme eux ! »

« Quoi ? » m'étranglais-je.

**Je crois que je vais vomir !**

« Tu es prête à tout abandonner pour devenir comme eux ? Ne pas avoir d'enfant ou renoncer à certaines choses de la vie pour devenir, un vampire ? » m'étonnai-je.

« Je sais que c'est difficile à croire mais, je n'ai besoin de rien de plus que lui dans ma vie ! » m'expliqua-t-elle.

« Là, ça fait beaucoup trop à encaisser alors, merci pour les cours ! » dis-je, encore sous le choc.

« Angela… »

« Non, écoute Bella, j'ai besoin de temps ! » la coupai-je.

**Elle n'ajouta rien et s'en alla. Je refermais la porte et montais dans ma chambre, attrapant au passage mon assiette. Une fois dans ma chambre, je posais la pochette contenant les cours sur mon bureau avant de mettre mon I-Pod en marche. _I Got You _de _Leona Lewis _résonna dans mes oreilles et je montais le son pour me calmer. M'attelant à rattraper mes cours, j'essayais tant bien que mal de me concentrer sur le cours de biologie que j'avais manqué cet après-midi, mais j'avais du mal. Lorsque se fut enfin terminé, je refermais mes cahiers, avala d'une traite le fond de ma bouteille d'eau et alla m'allonger dans mon lit. Je me débarrassais de mes chaussures et me faufilais sous ma couette, mon portable entre les mains et mes écouteurs toujours dans les oreilles. Je mis mon téléphone en mode vibreur, pour être sûr d'interpeller l'appel d'Embry, et je me laissais bercer par _Time For Miracles _d'_Adam Lambert. _Le visage d'Embry m'accompagna dans mon sommeil, laissant apparaître un sourire sur mon visage, et me faisant oublier un instant les Cullen !**


	17. Ils sont revenus

**Disclaimer : **Tout l'univers et les personnages de Twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer !

* * *

><p><em><strong>POINT DE VUE DE KIM :<strong>_

**C'était la pause déjeunée, et j'étais à table avec Claire et Leah. Cette dernière était énervée.**

« Leah, tu devrais te calmer et réagir autrement envers Olivia ! » lui conseilla Claire.

« Et comment je dois réagir à ton avis ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Tu devrais être contente pour ton frère ! » répondit Claire.

« Il n'a que quinze ans, et déjà il s'imprègne, et de la sœur de Jared en plus ! » dit-elle.

« Il ne s'est pas imprégné d'une inconnue alors rentre tes crocs ! » lui dis-je en croquant dans un concombre.

« C'est plutôt à ton mec que tu devrais dire ça ! » me dit Leah.

« Mais c'est prévu, et s'il refuse d'être gentil avec sa sœur, je le prive de câlin durant toute la semaine ! » souriais-je.

« Est-ce qu'il le sait ? » demanda Claire.

« Je lui aie dis pendant le cours d'histoire ce matin ! » dis-je.

« Le prof ne vous a pas chopé au moins ? » questionna Leah.

« Euh, non puisque on ne parlait pas de vive-voix ! » avouai-je.

« Je comprends plus rien là ! » dit Leah en poursuivant son repas.

« Et bien, si tu veux communiquer avec Jake par la pensée, comme on le fait Claire et moi avec les garçons, il faut se marquer l'un l'autre ! » expliquai-je.

« Jake m'a dit qu'il devait me marquer durant l'acte mais, il n'a rien dit pour l'inverse ! » s'étonna-t-elle.

« Et bien maintenant tu le sais ! » dit Claire.

« Il faut que je le morde moi aussi ? » pouffa Leah.

« Non, juste planter tes ongles au niveau de ses reins mais, ça doit être instantané, et venant de toi. Tu ne dois pas le faire seulement parce que tu sais qu'il faut le faire, mais parce que tu sens en toi le besoin vital de le faire ! » expliquai-je.

« C'est ce que t'as ressenti ? » me demanda-t-elle.

« Oui ! » affirmai-je.

**Je vis qu'elle méditait la question, tout en jetant des coups d'œil sur sa droite. Je regardais à mon tour et je vis qu'elle fusillait Olivia du regard. Faudrait peut-être que Jake lui parle une bonne fois pour toute. Les garçons entrèrent dans la cafétéria, et je vis mon Jared se diriger vers Seth. Il revint vers nous juste après, un plateau rempli de nourriture dans les mains. Il s'installa à côté de moi et je lui demandais par la pensée :**

_« Tu lui as dis quoi ? »_

_« Que s'il faisait souffrir ma sœur, je lui ferais payer très cher ! » me répondit-il._

_« C'est bien, pas pour la menace mais que tu te décides enfin à les laisser tranquille ! » lui dis-je en lui faisant du pied._

_« J'aurais droit à mon câlin ce soir ? » me demanda-t-il en plongeant son regard dans le mien._

_« Ça dépend ! » lui dis-je._

_« De quoi ? » s'étonna-t-il._

_« De toi ! » dis-je, taquine._

_« Kimmy ! » grogna-t-il._

**Je déposais un baiser sur sa joue, et terminais mon repas. En plein milieu du déjeuner, Embry quitta le réfectoire et je vis à travers les bois sa forme lupine grise.**

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » demanda Leah à Jake.

« Il a senti qu'Angela avait des problèmes, alors il est allé la rejoindre ! » répondit Jake.

« J'espère qu'elle n'a rien de grave ! » confia Claire.

**Après avoir bien mangé, surtout les garçons qui, comme à leur habitude s'était empiffrés, nous sommes tous repartis pour nos cours jusqu'à quinze heures. **

**Pendant que Quil et Claire se faisaient des mamours devant le casier de Claire, se moquant des regards des élèves, je rangeais deux ou trois affaires dont je n'aurais pas besoin pour mes devoirs de demain, quand je sentis les mains chaudes de Jared se poser sur mes hanches. Je refermais mon casier avant de me retourner vers mon chéri. Je déposais un léger baiser sur ses lèvres avant de sortir du lycée avec Claire. Arrivée sur le parking, nous vîmes Jake et Leah en pleine dispute.**

« Tu vas arrêter de parler à Olivia sur ce ton ! » lui ordonna Jake.

« C'est pas de ma faute, Jake. Je suis comme ça, et je ne supporte pas l'idée que mon frère sorte avec elle ! » répliqua Leah.

**Ça chauffe !**

« Tu n'y peux rien Leah. Le destin a voulu qu'ils soient faits l'un pour l'autre ! » rétorqua Jake.

**Leah soupira de frustration, et croisa les bras mais ne répliqua pas.**

« Je sais ce que tu ressens, j'ai eu la même réaction quand j'ai appris pour Paul et Rachel, mais je m'y fais. Rachel l'aime et inversement, alors moi ça me va. Et tu devrais faire pareil pour Olivia. Laisse-lui une chance ! » lui dit Jake.

**Je sentis le bras de Jared sur ma hanche, et je vis que Quil et Paul nous avait également rejoints. Jake se retourna vers nous.**

« Paul et Jared, vous allez relever Sam de sa patrouille. Je prendrais le relai avec Quil et Olivia à dix-neuf heures ! » leur dit Jake.

« Je ne devais pas patrouiller avec toi à sept heures ? » s'étonna Paul.

« Si mais, Olivia ne veut pas de toi et, comme je ne veux pas de dispute pendant les heures de patrouille, je préfère éviter de vous mettre ensemble ! » expliqua Jake.

« Ah ben ça fait plaisir ! » bouda Paul.

**La main de Jared se posa sur ma joue et il tourna ma tête vers la sienne. Il posa sa bouche sur la mienne, et je dû m'accrocher à ses épaules. Il m'embrassa avec une fougue.**

« Bon ça suffit vous deux, vous vous donnez en spectacle ! » nous dit Paul.

**Jared relâcha ma bouche et je fus complètement secouée, mais très excitée aussi.**

_« Kim ? You ouh ? » _

**Je vis la main de Jake passer devant mes yeux en m'appelant.**

« Je crois qu'on la perdu ! » s'esclaffa Quil.

« Non, non je suis là ! » assurai-je en reprenant mon souffle.

**Je pris la main que Claire me tendait, mais je fis tomber mon sac par terre.**

« Oh Mon Dieu ! » dis-je.

**Je n'en crois pas mes yeux. Non, ça ne peut pas être lui !**

_« Kimmy, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » me demanda Jared._

**J'entendis clairement l'inquiétude émaner de sa voix, et sa main chaude sur mon épaule. Je fermais les yeux, me donnais une petite claque sur le visage comme pour me réveiller, et lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, et que je regardais dans la même direction, il était encore là, vêtu d'un jean bleu foncé, d'un t-shirt noir et d'une veste en jean noire. Je repoussais la main de Jared.**

_« Kim ! » s'étrangla-t-il._

**Mais je n'entendais plus rien. Ni Jared, ni Claire. Je me décidais enfin à courir dans _sa _direction, et je sautais dans ses bras. Il me rattrapa et me serra fortement contre lui.**

« Tu es revenu ! » sanglotai-je.

« Je suis là Kimmy ! » chuchota-t-il à mon oreille.

« Tu m'as manqué ! » dis-je en pleurant de plus belle.

« Tu m'as manqué aussi, petite sœur ! » me dit-il.

**Mon frère. Mon grand frère était enfin revenu d'Irak !**

_**POINT DE VUE DE CLAIRE :**_

**Kim venait de se jeter dans les bras de son grand frère Kenny, sous les yeux médusés de la meute. Jared était, blanc comme un linge.**

« Qui c'est ce type ? » demanda Paul.

« Jared, calme-toi mon vieux ! » fit la voix de Quil.

**Je regardais Jared et je vis qu'il tremblait. Je décidais donc d'intervenir.**

« C'est son frère ! » informai-je.

**Les tremblements de Jared cessèrent, et il me regarda.**

« Son frère Kenny ? » demanda-t-il.

« En même temps elle en a qu'un seul ! » m'amusai-je.

« C'est qui la blonde qui vient de les rejoindre ? » questionna Leah.

**Je regardais en direction de Kim et Kenny, et ce fut à mon tour de me figer. La blonde en personne trouva mon regard, et un sourire se dessina sur son visage.**

« KELLY ! » criai-je en courant jusqu'à elle.

**Elle me prit dans ses bras, et je profitais de ce moment de retrouver ma grande sœur. Après quelques secondes d'étreintes, on se sépara et Kim salua ma sœur tandis que Kenny me prit dans ses bras.**

« Whoa, vous n'êtes plus des gamines depuis la dernière fois ! » dit Kelly en nous détaillant Kim et moi.

« Vous ne nous avez pas vu depuis plus de deux ans aussi. On grandit en trois ans ! » taquina Kim.

« Je m'étonne de ne pas vous voir avec Sean et Matthew ! » souligna Kenny.

« Oh, ces deux crétins. On a rompu avec eux il y a plusieurs semaines ! » leur dis-je.

« Pourquoi cela ? » demanda Kelly.

« On a découvert qu'ils nous trompaient au moment même où on était sur le point de rompre avec eux ! » répondit Kim.

« D'accord, attends que je trouve ces deux abrutis et que je leur botte les fesses pour vous avoir fait ça ! » gronda Kenny en faisant craquer ses doigts.

« Laisse-les, on s'en fou ! » riais-je.

_« Claire ? »_

**Je me retournais pour voir Quil venir vers moi avec mon sac. Il me le tendit, et je vis Jared arriver vers Kim.**

« Désolé d'être parti comme ça ! » s'excusa Kim envers Jared.

« C'est bon t'es pardonné ! » la rassura-t-il. « Tu me présentes ? »

« Oh euh, oui. Jared, je te présente mon frère Kenny. Kenny, voici Jared, l'amour de ma vie ! » dit Kim en les présentant.

**Ils se serrèrent la main sans broncher.**

« Euh, Kelly, voici Quil, mon petit copain. Chéri, je te présente ma grande sœur Kelly ! » présentai-je à mon tour.

« Enchantée jeune homme. J'espère que tu prends soin de ma petite sœur ? » demanda Kelly en serrant la main de Quil.

« Ne vous en faites pas, je la bichonne ! » assura Quil en déposant un baiser sur ma tempe.

_« JARED ! » fit la grosse voix de Jake._

**Jared se retourna pour voir que Jake était un peu en colère.**

« MAGNE-TOI LE CUL ! » ordonna-t-il en hurlant.

**Il se reçu une claque de Leah derrière la tête. Jared m'embrassa Kim rapidement.**

« Tu ramènes mon sac à la maison s'il te plaît ? » lui demanda-t-il en lui faisant ses yeux de petits chiots.

« Mais oui, allez files ! » lui dit-elle.

« Je t'aime ! » dit-il en l'embrassant une dernière fois.

« Jared grouille-toi avant qu'on se fasse botter le cul par Jake ! » le pressa Paul.

**Ils coururent en direction des bois et disparurent.**

« Où ils vont ? » demanda ma sœur.

« Euh, secret défense ! » répondit Kim.

« Tu te crois dans une série policière ? » s'amusa Kenny.

**Elle lui tira la langue en guise de réponse. Quil partit chez lui pour voir un peu ses parents. Alors que je cherchais les clés de ma voiture dans mon sac, je m'aperçus que le ventre de ma sœur était très arrondi. Elle avait posé sa main droite dessus d'une manière très étrange. Oh Mon Dieu !**

« T'es enceinte ? » lui demandai-je.

« Euh… » hésita-t-elle.

« C'est qui le père que je lui fasse sa fête ? » demandai-je de nouveau.

« Euh, c'est moi ! » dit Kenny.

« Toi et ma sœur ? » m'étonnai-je en le regardant.

« Comment ? » questionna Kim.

« On peut en parler ailleurs que sur le parking de votre lycée ? J'ai envie de faire pipi ! » quémanda ma sœur.

« Venez à la maison ! » leur dit Kim.

**Dix minutes plus tard, nous étions à notre appartement et ma sœur demanda les toilettes. Je lui montrais la porte de la salle de bain, et elle y courut.**

« Alors, explique ! » dit Kim à son frère.

**Il s'assit sur le canapé, Kim et moi l'imitions.**

« Elle a été affecté dans l'équipe médicale de mon convoi en Irak il y a environs deux ans. On était content de se revoir et, l'amitié qu'on ressentait l'un pour l'autre s'est transformée en quelque chose de plus fort. On est tombé amoureux petit à petit et, on s'est fiancé il y a un an, quand, je fus gravement blessé durant une mission de sauvetage. J'étais en train d'évacué un village d'enfant avec mon unité quand des missiles ennemis ont touchés le village. J'ai réussi à faire sortir le dernier gamin du village à temps, quand la maison dans laquelle je me trouvais fut frappée par l'un des missiles ! » expliqua-t-il.

**Kim avait retenue sa respiration. Kenny se débarrassa de sa veste ainsi que de son t-shirt, où nous vîmes des ecchymoses et quelques cicatrices. Il n'avait pas encore totalement cicatrisé apparemment. J'entendis la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrir puis se fermer, quand Kelly arriva.**

« Pourquoi tu leur montre tes blessures ? » demanda-t-elle, des sanglots dans la voix.

« Elles voulaient savoir comment s'est arrivé toi et moi ! » répondit simplement Kenny.

« Couvre-toi, s'il te plaît ! » le supplia-t-elle.

**Je le vis lever les yeux au ciel et il remit son t-shirt. Il se leva pour prendre ma sœur dans ses bras. Je regardais Kim et je vis dans ses yeux qu'elle aussi avait remarqués l'alliance aux doigts de son frère et de ma sœur.**

« Ce sera qui la marraine du petit ? Ou de la petite ? » demanda Kim.

**Ils revinrent s'asseoir sur le canapé.**

« Et bien, comme on attend des jumeaux, on a décidé que vous serez toutes les deux les marraines ! » avoua Kenny.

« Des jumeaux mais c'est génial ! » m'exclamai-je en prenant ma sœur dans mes bras.

**Kim fit la même chose avec son frère. Vers les coups de dix-sept heures, ils partirent à la maison qui fut jadis la mienne, car mes parents étant propriétaire, elle était restée inhabité depuis leur départ pour Los Angeles. Ma sœur et Kenny étaient donc revenus vivre à La Push, définitivement. Kenny avait été tellement blessé durant cette explosion que les Marines ont préférés qu'il ne reprenne pas ses fonctions en Irak. D'ailleurs, il n'était pas encore vraiment remis sur pied. Lui et ma sœur allaient donc vivre dans la maison de mes parents, et préparer tranquillement l'arrivée des bébés !**

_**POINT DE VUE DE JAKE :**_

**J'étais dans ma chambre avec Leah, et durant tout le temps que durait notre séance de travail pour les devoirs du lendemain, je sentais Leah tendue. Donc, lorsque je refermais mon cahier de math après avoir résolu plusieurs équations, je pris le livre que Leah lisait, le refermait, et le fis tomber par terre avec le reste de ses affaires.**

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » s'étonna-t-elle.

**Je ne lui répondis pas et l'allongea sur mon lit. Je me plaçais au dessus d'elle et l'embrassais tendrement. Je mêlais nos langues sans plus tarder, et collais nos corps.**

« C'est bien mieux que de lire du _Shakespeare_ ! » marmonna-t-elle contre mes lèvres.

« Tu m'en diras tant ! » ris-je avant de reprendre sa bouche avec la mienne.

**Ses gémissements me rendaient totalement fou. Le besoin d'air se fit sentir et on décolla nos bouche l'une de l'autre.**

« Quand est-ce que tu vas te décider à me faire l'amour ? » demanda-t-elle en crochetant ses jambes autour de ma taille.

« Le jour où tu accepteras enfin Olivia dans la vie de Seth ! » lui répondis-je en collant mon membre durcit contre sa féminité.

« Hum ! » gémit-elle sous l'impact.

« Si tu te comportes bien gentiment avec elle jusqu'à la cérémonie de remise des diplômes, alors on le fera ! » lui dis-je.

« Il faut que je sois gentille avec elle pour que tu me fasses l'amour ? » s'offusqua-t-elle.

« C'est une des conditions oui, sinon, rien du tout ! » dis-je en me redressant.

**Elle souffla bruyamment, quand je vis à mon réveil qu'il était l'heure pour moi d'aller patrouiller.**

« Faut que j'y aille. Je patrouille avec Quil et Olivia ! » dis-je en me levant.

**Je me déshabillais pour changer de short, et j'enlevais sans gêne mon boxer. Je mis uniquement mon short en jean et quand je me retournais vers Leah, celle-ci était assise sur le lit, face à moi, et me regardait de haut en bas en se mordant la lèvre.**

« La vue t'a plu ? » demandai-je, un sourire en coin.

« Plutôt oui ! » avoua-t-elle en se levant.

**Elle s'approcha de moi et entoura ses bras autour de mon cou.**

« Je t'aime ! » dit-elle en souriant.

« Je t'aime encore plus ! » répliquai-je avant de l'embrasser une dernière fois.

**Le baiser dura au moins cinq bonnes minutes, et je pu enfin sortir de chez moi. C'est parti pour montrer à Olivia comment faire !**

_**POINT DE VUE DE PAUL :**_

**Après avoir passés une partie de la patrouille à me foutre d'Embry, on fut enfin relevé par Jake, Quil et la crevette, alias Olivia.**

_« VA TE FAIRE FOUTRE PAUL ! » m'avait-elle dit en hurlant._

**Moi bien sûr, j'avais éclaté de rire. Je repris ma forme humaine et me rhabilla seulement de mon jean et mes baskets. Je rangeais mon t-shirt dans mon sac de cours et je courus jusque chez ma Rachel qui m'attendait gentiment. Je fis un détour par la plage où j'en profitais pour m'étirer un peu les muscles, quand je sentis une odeur que je n'avais pas ressentis depuis plus d'un an : une odeur de lavande et de jasmin. Tamara !**

_« Paul ? »_

**Je me retournais et je la vis arriver vers moi. Elle était toujours aussi belle avec ses longs cheveux noirs, ses yeux verts et ses formes bien placées, mais elle ne m'attirait plus. Elle sauta dans mes bras sans que je ne puisse faire quelque chose pour l'en empêcher. Je ne ressentais vraiment plus rien pour elle, malgré qu'elle ait été mon premier amour. Je la repoussais doucement et mis le plus de distance possible entre nous. **

« Qu'est-ce qu'il ne va pas ? Tu n'es pas content de me revoir ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Si, je suis content de te revoir Tamara mais, je ne suis plus amoureux de toi si c'est ce que tu insinue ! » répondis-je.

« Je suis revenu de Londres exprès pour te revoir Paul ! » m'avoua-t-elle.

« Tamara, j'ai quelqu'un d'autre dans ma vie et, et je l'aime ! » lui dis-je.

**Son visage se referma, et sa joie laissa place à de la tristesse.**

« Tu m'as oublié ! » couina-t-elle.

« Ne dis pas n'importe quoi Tamara. Je ne t'ai jamais oublié, et je n'ai eu personne après ton départ. J'ai rencontré ma petite amie il y a seulement quelques semaines ! » lui assurai-je. « De toute façon, ça m'étonnerait que tes parents soient d'accord pour que tu me revoies ! »

« Tu m'as rayé de ta vie ! » couina-t-elle.

« Mais non, ce n'est pas vrai. C'est simplement que j'ai rencontré la femme qui est faite pour moi, et ne remet pas en cause l'amour que j'ai ressenti pour toi, parce que mes sentiments étaient réels ! » lui dis-je, sincère.

_« TAMARA ! »_

**Ce Warren, toujours aussi chiant ! Il arriva à grand pas vers nous et nous regarda à tour de rôle. Il s'aperçut que sa sœur était triste.**

« Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fais ? » me demanda-t-il, en colère.

« Déjà, tu baisses d'un ton avec moi, et ensuite, je ne lui ai rien fais du tout ! » répondis-je en restant calme.

« Pourquoi elle pleure ? » s'énerva-t-il.

« Je lui ai tout simplement dis que j'étais amoureux d'une autre fille, et que je n'avais pas l'intention de me remettre avec elle ! » expliquai-je.

« Ça t'amuse de jouer avec le cœur de ma sœur ? » gronda-t-il en serrant les poings.

« Je ne joue pas avec ta sœur. Je suis franc avec elle, et je ne veux pas qu'elle se fasse d'illusion. Elle a assez souffert à cause de tes parents lorsqu'ils l'ont envoyée en Angleterre, et elle n'est pas la seule à avoir souffert, et tu le sais aussi bien que moi ! » répliquai-je.

**Je commençais à perdre patience.**

« Je dois y aller ! » dis-je en commençant à m'éloigner. « Content de t'avoir revu Tammy ! »

**Je la vis esquisser un sourire à l'entente du surnom que je lui donnais quand on était ensemble. Je me suis mis à courir jusqu'à chez Rachel. J'avais vraiment besoin de sa présence. Lorsque je tapais à sa porte, elle ouvrit mais ne s'attarda pas devant la porte. **

« C'est de cette façon que t'accueilles ton homme ? » m'amusai-je en refermant la porte derrière moi.

« Mon homme il va poser ses belles petites fesses sur une chaise et faire ses devoirs pendant que je finis de préparer le dîner ! » me dit-elle fermement en refaisant son chignon.

**Oh que j'aime quand elle me parle comme ça ! Je posais mon sac sur la table, mais avant de faire mes devoirs, je devais lui parler de Tamara. J'attendis qu'elle pose le couteau de cuisine sur le plan de travail avant. Lorsque ce fut le cas :**

« Je suis passé par la plage en venant ici et, j'ai vu Tamara ! »

**Elle reposa le saladier qu'elle venait de prendre, et se retourna vers moi.**

« Tamara, ton ex ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Oui ! » répondis-je aussitôt.

**Je vis sa mâchoire se contracter puis elle me demanda :**

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle te voulait ? »

« Elle ne me l'a pas dit exactement mais, j'ai bien compris qu'elle espérait qu'on se remette ensemble ! » expliquai-je.

« Et, c'est ce que tu veux toi aussi ? » questionna-t-elle.

**Quoi ? Je m'approchais d'elle et lui dit :**

« Comment tu peux me demander ça après tout ce qu'on a vécu ces dernières semaines ? Je t'aime Rachel, t'es la femme de ma vie, et je ne veux pas te perdre. C'est avec toi que je suis et avec qui je fais l'amour. Je ne retournerais pas avec Tamara ! »

**Elle fondit sur ma bouche et je l'étreignis aussitôt, lui rendant son baiser. **

« C'est tout ce que je voulais savoir ! » me dit-elle tout bas.

**Je frottais mon nez contre le sien et lui donnais un tendre baiser avant d'aller faire mes devoirs pour le lendemain. Après le dîner, on se cala devant la télé et on tomba sur un épisode de la nouvelle saison de _Smallville _! Rachel adorait cette série alors on la regarda. Lorsque l'épisode toucha à sa fin, je posais mon regard sur Rachel, et elle s'était endormit. J'éteignis la télé et pris ma douce et tendre dans mes bras, et je nous conduisis dans la chambre. Je la déposais sous la couverture et après m'être assuré que tout était bien fermé, je rejoignis ma princesse et je m'endormis après l'avoir pris dans mes bras !**


	18. Le calme avant la tempête

**Disclaimer : **Tout l'univers et les personnages de Twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer !

* * *

><p><em><strong>POINT DE VUE DE LEAH :<strong>_

**Ça y est ! Je suis _enfin _diplômée de ce fichu bahut. Ce qui veut dire : plus de cours, plus de réveil à six heures et demi du matin, et surtout, _surtout_, je vais enfin avoir ce je veux : passer ma première vraie nuit d'amour avec mon Jacob ! Ces deux dernières semaines, j'avais été très sage envers Olivia, et je m'étais enfin faites à l'idée qu'elle puisse rendre mon frère heureux, malgré que je n'arrive toujours pas à supporter de les voir se ravaler la façade devant tout le monde. Enfin bref, vêtue d'un mini-short en jean, d'un haut d'été rose et d'une paire de boots, je me dirigeais vers la plage pour rejoindre toute la tribu afin de fêter la fin du lycée pour Jared, Paul et moi. De loin, je vis qu'un feu avait été allumé, et il y avait de la musique qui résonnait jusqu'au parking de la plage. Une silhouette s'avança vers moi en courant, et je reconnu mon grand loup fougueux. Je ne pu que courir jusqu'à lui à mon tour. J'atterris dans ses bras d'une telle force que nous tombions sur le sable, moi sur lui.**

« Wow ! » s'esclaffa Jake.

**On se mit à rire tous les deux, avant que je ne plonge sur sa bouche pour la dévorer. Un baiser qu'il me rendit tout aussi fougueusement. Lorsque le besoin d'air se fit sentir, on se remit sur nos jambes et je commençais à marche vers le feu de camp mais le bras de Jacob me retint. Je fus collé contre son corps chaud.**

« J'espère que tu t'es préparé ? » demanda-t-il.

**Je savais de quoi il parlait, mais je décidais de faire semblant de ne pas savoir.**

« Préparé à quoi ? »

« Tu le sais très bien ma beauté ! » me dit-il en embrassant ma peau.

**Son souffle chaud se répercuta sur ma peau quand je sentis ses lèvres sur mon oreille.**

« Mon père est chez Charlie et il y restera toute la nuit. Ce qui veut dire que toi et moi, on va passer à l'étape suivante de notre relation ! » susurra-t-il.

« Je vais fondre avant l'heure si tu continues de me parler comme ça ! » avouai-je.

**Il se mit à rire avant de déposer un rapide baiser sur ma nuque. **

« WHOA ! » criai-je.

**En moins d'une seconde, il m'avait prit sur son épaule et s'était mit en route jusqu'aux autres. J'avais une parfaite vue sur ses fesses bien musclés.**

_« Sympa ton colis Jake ! » fit la voix de Paul._

« Paul, arrête de mater mes fesses ! » grondai-je.

_« J'ai vu bien plus dans l'esprit de Jacob ! » plaisanta ce bouffon._

« Ouais, et je suis sûr que lui a vu assez de chose pour te casser la gueule ! » rétorquai-je.

**Tout le monde éclata de rire.**

_« Elle t'a eu mec ! » s'esclaffa Jared._

« Bon, Jake, ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas admirer tes jolies petites fesses, mais j'ai le sang qui monte jusqu'au cerveau depuis un petit moment, et j'ai faim ! » m'écriai-je.

**Quand je fus sur mes deux jambes, tout autour de moi vacilla mais Jacob me rattrapa.**

« Doucement mon cœur ! » me dit-il.

« Doucement mon cœur ! » se moqua Paul. « Aïe ! »

**Je le regardais se frotter l'arrière du crane. Rachel a dû une fois de plus lui frapper la tête.**

« Vous avez vu Embry ? » demanda Claire qui était dans les bras de Quil.

« Il est scotché au téléphone avec Angela. Elle est chez les Cullen où la voyante a organisé une fête pour les diplômés de leur lycée, mais Angie n'est pas très rassurée ! » expliqua Quil.

_« Amuse-toi et je viendrais te voir dans un peu plus d'une heure ! » fit la voix d'Embry qui revenait vers nous. « Oui moi aussi je t'aime ! »_

**Il raccrocha, et Paul, fidèle à lui-même ce pauvre con, sortit une remarque de son cru personnel.**

« Oh comme c'est mignon tout plein. Notre petit Embry est amoureux. Tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire mon pote : conclure ! » dit-il.

« De quoi il parle ce bouffon ? » demanda Embry.

« Ne l'écoute pas et viens manger ! » lui dit Kim en lui servant un hamburger.

**Il la remercia avant de se tourner vers Jake :**

« Angela a demandé à Carlisle si je pouvais la rejoindre chez lui, et il est d'accord, si toi tu l'es ! »

« Je suis d'accord, mais comme il ne sait pas encore que j'ai repris les commandes de la meute, Quil et moi t'accompagneront pour que je puisse m'entretenir avec lui ! » accepta Jake.

« Et nos projets ? » questionnai-je.

« Je n'ai pas dis que j'allais rester quatre heures chez les Cullen. Je parle vite fait avec Carlisle et ensuite je rentre. De toute façon, je suis sûr que Quil à pleins de projets lui aussi ! » charria Jake.

« Oh oui ! » affirma le concerné.

« Le pauvre biquet, il a dû faire ceinture pendant une semaine ! » se moqua Paul.

« Ce qui t'arrivera si tu continues à parler pour ne rien dire ! » le menaça Rachel.

**Il déglutit péniblement, et je ne pu que rire devant la tête qu'il faisait.**

« Leah, hamburger ou hot-dog ? » me demanda Kim.

« Hamburger s'il te plaît, et pas d'oignons, et une tonne de ketchup ! » répondis-je.

**J'accompagnais ma dernière réponse d'un clin d'œil qu'elle remarqua, et elle me répondit dans un sourire.**

« Je vais me faire un hot-dog, je reviens ! » me chuchota Jake.

**Il déposa un bisou rapide sur ma joue avant de rejoindre Kim qui faisait les hamburgers avec ma cousine, qui elle préparait les hot-dog. Je partis m'asseoir près d'Olivia qui attendait le retour de Seth qui patrouillait avec Sam depuis plus de trois heures. Aussitôt que je m'assis à côté d'elle, elle se tendit.**

« Relax, je viens en paix ! » lui assurai-je.

« Oh ! » fit-elle, timidement.

« Olivia, je ne suis plus en colère ou quoi que ce soit d'autres. Je sais que tu rends mon frère heureux, et il ne m'en faut pas plus pour t'accepter dans la famille ! » lui dis-je gentiment.

« Je sais bien que tu n'aimes pas nous voir ensemble ! » dit-elle, blessée.

« Je ne veux pas que vous allez trop vite dans votre relation. Vous êtes encore jeune, et vous avez la vie devant vous, alors ne précipitez rien entre vous. Prenez le temps de bien vous connaître ! » expliquai-je.

**Elle me sourit faiblement, alors pour briser la glace une bonne fois pour toute, j'entourais mon bras autour de ses épaules et la serra contre moi.**

« Bienvenue dans la famille, petite sœur ! » lui chuchotai-je.

_« JE MEURS DE FAIM ! » fit la grosse voix de Seth._

« Ce n'est pas une raison pour hurler, on n'est pas sourd ! » se plaignit Jared.

**Seth posa les yeux sur Olivia et moi, et il arqua les sourcils en nous voyant enlacées toutes les deux.**

« Allez, va le rejoindre ! » dis-je à ma nouvelle sœur.

**Je rapatriais mes bras sur mes genoux, et Olivia me regarda avant de partir vers Seth et me dit :**

« Je ne te décevrais pas Leah ! »

« J'espère bien ! » souriais-je. « Allez ! »

**Elle couru dans les bras de Seth qui la serra contre lui. Il me lança un regard plein de tendresse et me lança un _« merci »_. Je lui fis un clin d'œil, quand je sentis la présence de Jacob derrière moi, et que mon hamburger se posa devant mes yeux. Je pris l'assiette et cria :**

« MERCI KIM ! »

« DE RIEN ! »

« Putain, mais c'est quoi cette manie de toujours crier pour vous remercier ? » s'énerva Jared.

« Devine qui va dormir tout seul cette nuit s'il ne baisse pas d'un ton ? » lui dit Kim, sévèrement.

**Devant la tête que tirait Jared, ce crétin de Paul ne trouvait rien de mieux que de se moquer de lui. Je vis Rachel se prendre la tête dans la main en soupirant devant le peu de maturité qui habitait Paul.**

« Vraiment je compatis Rachel ! » lui dis-je.

« De quoi elle parle la rabat-joie là-bas ? » demanda Paul en me désignant.

« La rabat-joie va te massacrer si tu continues de me chercher ! » répondis-je du tac-o-tac.

« Ouh j'ai peur ! » fit-il en feignant un air apeuré.

**Il éclata de rire mais s'arrêta net avant de regarder Rachel.**

« Menace silencieuse ! » ricana Quil.

« Tu ne manges pas ? » me demanda Jake.

« Comment veux-tu que je réussisse à manger quoi que ce soit quand je vois la gueule de Paul ? » ironisai-je.

**Bizarrement, il ne répondit pas ! Je me demande ce qu'a bien pu lui dire Rachel ! Je commençais à manger mon hamburger qui était vraiment délicieux, pendant que Jake caressait mon bras.**

« Je t'aime ! » me murmura-t-il.

**Je ne répondis pas, me contentant de sourire et de me blottir un peu plus contre lui. Je lui tendis le reste de mon hamburger, qui le prit en me demandant :**

« Tu n'as plus faim ? »

« Je me suis engloutis au moins cinq brownies au chocolat après la cérémonie ! » répondis-je.

« Les mêmes brownies que tu m'as préparé l'autre jour ? » demanda-t-il encore.

« Oui, et je t'en referai si tu veux ! » lui susurrai-je avant de tourner ma tête vers lui pour atteindre ses lèvres.

**Il sembla comprendre le message car il posa sa bouche tendrement sur la mienne. Pendant qu'il finissait mon hamburger, je me calais un peu plus contre lui et caressa la main qu'il avait posé sur mon ventre.**

_**POINT DE VUE DE JAKE :**_

**Cela faisait plus d'une heure que j'étais dans la même position : assis sur un tronc d'arbre avec Leah, installée entre mes jambes.**

« Jake on peut y aller ? » me demanda Embry.

« Ouais c'est bon, tu vas la retrouver ta chérie ! » rétorquai-je. « Quil, fais un bisou express à Claire ! »

**Ce dernier soupira avant de quitter la place confortable dans laquelle il était. Il était comme je l'étais avec Leah, sauf qu'il avait Claire entre ses jambes.**

« Tu te dépêches ? » me pressa Embry.

**Je ne répondis pas et me levais avec Leah. Elle m'embrassa tendrement avant de me dire :**

« Je t'attendrais dans ta chambre ! »

« Je ne serai pas long ! » assurai-je.

**Avant de suivre mes deux meilleures amies, je regardais mon second et Jared :**

« Paul, avec Jared vous patrouillez à vingt-trois heures jusqu'à cinq heures du mat' ! »

« Si Señor ! » acquiesça Paul.

« No problemo ! » dit Jared.

« Olivia, tu prendras la relève avec Quil et Embry ! » lui dis-je.

« Ok ! »

**J'allais pour partir mais Leah me retint pour m'embrasser de nouveau.**

_« JAAAAAAAKE ! »_

**Je me détachais de Leah et couru rejoindre mes potes et au moment d'entrer dans les bois, on se mit à crier :**

« WI-AH ! »

**Après nous être débarrassés de nos fringues que nous attachions à notre cheville, on laissa éclater notre seconde nature.**

_« On se bouge les mecs ! » nous ordonna Embry._

_« Hey oh, jusqu'à dernière preuve du contraire c'est moi qui donne les ordres ! » grognai-je._

**Quil éclata de rire et on accélérait la course pour ne pas faire attendre Monsieur Embry !**

_« Merci vieux ! » dit Embry._

_« Ta gueule et on se magne. J'ai un truc très important à faire avec Leah ! » grondai-je._

_« Tu vas passer à l'acte ? » demanda Quil._

_« Oui, on va le faire ! » avouai-je._

**Ils me charrièrent et lorsque la maison des Cullen fut en vu, on reprit notre forme normale. Je me rhabillais en vitesse et à peine avais-je mis une de mes baskets que je vis Embry se diriger vers la villa. Je mis ma seconde basket et le rejoignis, suivis de Quil.**

« Hey ! » l'appelai-je.

« Oui ? » fit-il en se retournant.

**Je lui mis une claque derrière la tête.**

« Aïe ! » se plaignit-il.

« On n'est pas sur notre territoire ici, alors t'attends avant de rentrer dans la maison ! » le prévins-je.

« Ok ! » fit-il en se frottant la tête.

**Je passais devant et entrais dans la baraque suivis de mes deux acolytes. Ça pue la sangsue dans cette maison !**

_**POINT DE VUE D'ANGELA :**_

**J'étais avec Jessica, attendant mon homme quand on tomba sur Bella. Aussitôt, Jessica la prit dans ses bras mais je fus encore un peu réticente.**

« Comment t'as trouvé mon speech ? Bien, pas bien ? » demanda Jessica.

« Non, c'était parfait ! » lui répondit Bella.

**Elles commencèrent à discuter et je me sentais de trop alors j'allais dans un endroit isolé, et je m'installais sur une rambarde dans un couloir. Je pris ma tête entre les mains et respirais à fond.**

_« Angela ? »_

**Je relevais la tête pour apercevoir Rosalie. Elle était dans une robe rouge très belle.**

« Salut ! » dis-je.

« Salut ! » retourna-t-elle. « Pourquoi tu n'es pas avec les autres ? »

« Je ne parle plus trop à Bella depuis quelques temps ! » répondis-je.

« Ouais, c'est ce que dit Edward ! » dit-elle en venant s'installer à côté de moi.

« Comment vous faites pour supporter le fait qu'il entre dans votre tête à longueur de journée ? » m'étonnai-je.

« Avec Emmett, on a nos petites astuces pour qu'il évite de fouiller ! » m'avoua-t-elle.

**Elle me fit un clin d'œil complice accompagné d'un sourire.**

« Oh, je vois ! » fis-je souriant.

« Il paraît que tu sors avec l'un des cabots de la réserve ? » dit-elle.

**Je la fixais durement en l'entendant traiter Embry de cabot.**

« Pardon, l'un des loups ! » se reprit-elle.

« Je préfère ! » soufflai-je.

« Désolé, je ne voulais pas te manquer de respect c'est juste que, leur odeur est horrible ! » me confia-t-elle.

« Et la vôtre doit l'être pour eux ! » répliquai-je.

**Elle se mit à rire.**

« Ecoute Angela, je sais que tu supportes mal l'idée que Bella puisse devenir comme nous, mais saches qu'Edward et moi avons tout tentés pour la dissuader. Il dit que nous n'avons pas d'âme, ce qui fait qu'il est réticent à la transformation de Bella, et je lui dis qu'elle ne pourra jamais avoir d'enfant, ce que j'aurais aimé avoir ! » m'expliqua-t-elle.

« Elle m'a dit qu'elle n'avait besoin de rien de plus qu'être avec lui ! » ironisai-je.

« Elle me l'a dit aussi, et je lui ai répondu qu'elle se trompait ! » dit Rosalie.

« Avant d'être avec Embry, je ne pensais pas vraiment à fonder une famille avant d'avoir finit mes études et d'être marier, mais, depuis qu'on est ensemble, tout se bouleverse dans ma tête, ainsi que tous mes principes ! » confiai-je.

« De quel genre ? » voulut-elle savoir.

« Et bien, disons que je risque de ne pas attendre d'être mariée pour passer à l'acte ! » répondis-je en la regardant.

« Ce n'est pas moi qui te fera la morale sur ça, surtout qu'Embry et toi, c'est pour la vie, alors fonce ! » m'encouragea-t-elle.

**J'éclatais de rire quand mon téléphone sonna. Il s'agissait d'un texto d'Embry.**

_**« Je suis en route. Je t'aime ! »**_

« Enfin ! » soufflai-je.

« Il va venir ? » demanda Rosalie.

« Ouais et, c'est surtout que je n'ai pas envie que Ben en profite pour retenter quoi que ce soit avec moi ! » répondis-je.

« Je ne crois pas qu'il reviendra à la charge après la trouille bleue que lui a foutu Jasper ! » s'amusa-t-elle.

« Espérons-le ! » dis-je. « Tu sais, j'ai toujours pensé que t'étais froide et, pardonne-moi du mot, une vraie garce ! »

**Contre toute attente, elle se mit à rire.**

« C'est le bon mot ! » rit-elle.

« Maintenant qu'on a pu parler, je vois bien que tu tenais à ta vie humaine et que, si tu le pouvais, tu échangerais bien ta place avec Bella ! » renchéris-je.

« C'est exactement ça ! » affirma-t-elle.

**D'un coup, elle se figea.**

« Non mais ça empeste le chien mouillé ! » se renfrogna-t-elle.

**Je m'apprêtais à rejoindre Embry, mais je me retournais vers Rosalie :**

« Merci d'avoir pris le temps de parler avec moi ! »

« Je t'en prie ! » me sourit-elle.

**Je lui rendis son sourire avant de me hâter vers Embry. Jake discutait avec Bella, quand mon Embry se retourna vers moi. Je courus jusqu'à lui, bousculant quelques élèves sur mon passage, et me jetais dans ses bras. Il referma ses bras autour de moi.**

« Tu m'as manqué ! » susurrai-je à son oreille.

« Toi aussi ! » répondit-il sur le même ton. « Tu dors toujours à la maison ce soir ? »

« Toujours ! »

**J'aperçus Bella se diriger vers Alice qui s'était figée. Je savais que quelque chose se passait quand Jacob et Quil allèrent voir.**

« Il se passe quelque chose ! » dis-je à Embry.

**Il se retourna au moment où Jake lui fit signe de la tête de le suivre. Prenant la main à Embry, on se retrouva avec Edward, Carlisle, Jasper, Alice et Bella, à l'écart des oreilles indiscrètes.**

« Ils seront là dans quatre jours. Aucun ne m'est familier. A part peut-être un seul ! » dit Alice.

« J'ai déjà vu son visage. Il est d'ici ! » dit Edward.

« Le vrai coupable reste à l'écart ! » informa Alice.

« En attendant, nous ne sommes pas assez nombreux et l'armée approche ! » dit Jasper.

« Wow, une minute. De quelle armée on parle ? » demanda Jacob.

« Des nouveau-nés ! »

« Une armée de vampire ? » s'étonna Quil.

« Qu'est-ce qu'ils veulent ? » demanda Embry.

« Ils se transmettent l'odeur de Bella à partir d'un chemisier rouge ! » répondit Alice.

« Ils en ont après Bella ? Mais qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? » s'énerva Jacob.

« Ça veut dire qu'il va y avoir un sale combat, et qu'il risque d'y avoir des morts ! » dit Carlisle.

**Jacob se retourna vers Embry et Quil, et ces deux-là firent _oui _de la tête.**

« Très bien, on sera là ! » dit Jacob.

« Non ! » dit Bella, et moi par la même occasion.

« Bella, Angela, on ne vous demande pas votre avis, ni votre permission. C'est notre devoir ! » martela Jacob.

« C'est ce que tu vas dire à Leah ? Que c'est votre devoir de loup de vous battre contre toute une armée de vampire ? Je suis sûre qu'elle sera ravie de savoir que tu risques ta vie pour Bella ! » crachai-je.

« Angela, calme-toi ! » me dit Embry.

« Non, je ne me calmerai pas ! » réfutai-je.

« Edward ! » fit Bella.

« Ça te ferait une protection de plus ! » dit-il.

**Je le regardais méchamment.**

« C'est tout ce qui t'importe. Que ta précieuse Bella reste en vie, et ceux, si l'un des loups perd la vie. Ce n'est pas à eux de régler ça, mais à ta famille ! » m'emportai-je.

« Angela, nous allons devoir nous entraîner pour les combattre, et Jasper à le savoir nécessaire pour cette bataille ! » me réconforta Carlisle.

« Me voilà pleinement rassuré ! » ironisai-je.

« Nous serions plus nombreux que les nouveau-nés, ils ignorent leur existence, et ça nous donne un avantage ! » m'assura Jasper.

« Ce n'est pas parce que t'as l'expérience pour ça que les loups l'ont. Et en trois jours, comment vont-ils faire pour apprendre ? » m'écriai-je.

« Je suis d'accord avec Angela ! » dit Bella.

**J'eus un rire vraiment amer.**

« T'es vraiment qu'une hypocrite Bella. Tu dis que tu ne veux pas que les garçons se battent, mais avoue que ça te ferait plaisir d'avoir Jacob avec toi ce jour-là ! »

« Angela je… » mais je la coupais.

« Oh non, non, non, non, n'essaie même pas de te justifier. J'étais vraiment prête à faire la paix avec toi malgré le fait que tu veuilles renoncer à tout pour devenir comme eux, mais là, là ça dépasse tout. Je te préviens Bella, s'il arrive quoi que ce soit à Embry, je t'en tiendrais pour personnellement responsable, et je suis sûre que les autres imprégnées penseront la même chose que moi ! »

**Je repoussais Embry et partis en courant, allant sur le perron de la villa. Une fois que je fus adossée à ma voiture, j'éclatais en sanglots.**

_**POINT DE VUE D'EMBRY :**_

**Je n'avais rien compris sur ce qui venait de se passer. Je ne connaissais pas cette facette là d'Angela.**

« Jake, est-ce que tu penses que Sam accepterait une entente entre nous ? » demanda Carlisle.

« Sam n'a plus son mot à dire. J'ai repris les commandes de la meute. A partir de maintenant, c'est avec moi qu'il faudra traiter ! » répondit Jake.

« Entendu ! » dit Carlisle.

« Très bien, appelez-nous au moment venu ! » dit Jake. « Quil, Embry, allons prévenir le reste de la troupe ! »

**Avant de partir, je regardais Bella.**

« Je suis désolé pour la façon dont Angela t'a parlé ! »

« Je ne lui en veux pas. J'aurais réagis de la même façon ! » m'assura-t-elle.

« Embry ! » appela Jake.

**En sortant de la villa, je vis Angela dans les bras de la blonde des Cullen, en train de pleurer.**

« Est-ce que tu peux la ramener jusqu'à la frontière ? On doit discuter entre nous avant ! » lui demandai-je.

« Aucun problème ! » me répondit-elle.

**Je repartis vers les bois et me transformais après avoir enlevait mes vêtements. Tour à tour, suite à l'appel de Jake, les esprits de Sam, Seth et Olivia se joignirent aux nôtres. Paul et Jared étaient déjà transformés dû à leur patrouille.**

_« Il se passe quoi ? » demanda Paul._

**Jacob repassa notre entretien avec les Cullen.**

_« Merde ! » jura Jared._

_« Est-ce qu'on doit le dire aux filles ? » demanda Paul._

_« Oui, mais, essayez de ne pas trop les affoler ! » répondit Jake._

_« T'en as de bien bonne ! » dit Sam._

**Jake ignora la remarque de Sam.**

_« Jared, Paul, continuez à patrouiller. Les autres vous pouvez rentrer. Olivia, Embry et Quil, n'oubliez pas qu'à cinq heures vous prenez la relève ! » informa-t-il._

_« Oui ! » avions-nous tous dis._

**Je partis vers la frontière entre nos deux territoires et en reprenant ma forme humaine, je ne mis que mon short et resta pieds nu. J'attendis sur la route que la voiture d'Angela se montre, et ce fut le cas cinq minutes plus tard, suivit d'une Jeep. Lorsque la voiture d'Angela se gara sur le bas côté, je vis la blonde sortir du côté conducteur alors que je m'approchais pour prendre la relève.**

« Comment elle est ? » demandai-je.

« Elle a peur pour toi. J'ai essayé de la rassurer en lui disant que tout se passerait bien ! » répondit-elle.

« Merci… ! »

« Rosalie ! » me dit-elle.

« Merci, Rosalie ! » souriais-je.

« Pas de quoi ! » répliqua-t-elle en allant vers la Jeep dans laquelle elle monta.

**Le véhicule s'éloigna, et je pris place derrière le volant. Pendant que je conduisais jusqu'à chez moi, aucun mot ne fut échangé entre Angela et moi. Elle avait posé sa tête contre la vitre et regardait dans le vide, le visage mouillé à force d'avoir pleuré. Lorsque je me garais devant ma maison, je sortis de la voiture et alla prendre le sac de vêtements d'Angela dans le coffre avant d'aller lui ouvrir la portière pour qu'elle sorte, mais elle n'en fit rien. Ce que cette fille pouvait être bornée ! Je lui tendis son sac, qu'elle prit, et je la pris dans mes bras. Elle s'accrocha à mes épaules et je refermais la portière avec mon pied. Avant que je ne puisse ouvrir la porte, elle s'ouvrit d'elle-même, laissant place à une mère inquiète. **

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? » s'alarma-t-elle.

« Je t'expliquerai ! » répondis-je avant de monter dans ma chambre.

**Je posais Angela sur mon lit et lui dis :**

« Je vais parler à ma mère alors, change-toi en attendant ! »

**Elle acquiesça faiblement. Je descendis rejoindre ma mère, qui avait été rejoint par mon père.**

« Que se passe-t-il mon fils ? » demanda mon père.

**Je leur expliquais toute l'histoire, y compris la bataille future avec les nouveau-nés. Quand j'eus terminé mon récit, mon père me dit :**

« Que va-t-il se passe maintenant ? »

« Et bien, nous allons nous entraîner avec les Cullen. L'un d'eux à de l'expérience pour les combattre, ensuite, il y aura l'inévitable ! » répondis-je.

« Fais attention à toi mon chéri ! » me dit ma mère.

« Maman, ne t'inquiète pas. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'on se battra contre des vampires ! » lui rappelai-je.

« Mais vous n'avez jamais affronté autant de vampire d'un seul coup ! » dit mon père.

« On ne sera pas tout seul, rappelez-vous ! » les rassurai-je.

« Nous avons confiance en toi et en la meute. Maintenant, monte retrouver Angela afin de la consoler ! » me dit ma mère.

« Ouais, et ça ne va pas être de la tarte ! » soupirai-je en montant dans ma chambre.

**Quand j'entrais dans ma chambre, Angela était assise sous la couverture, vêtue d'un de mes t-shirt et d'un short qui m'appartenait aussi. M'installant à ses côtés, j'attendis qu'elle dise quelque chose, mais rien ne sortit de sa bouche. Ça revenait donc à moi de briser la glace.**

« Il ne m'arrivera rien Angela ! » lui promis-je.

« Ne, ne fais pas de promesse que tu risques de ne pas tenir ! » me dit-elle en étouffant un sanglot.

« Je t'aime Angela, et d'une manière ou d'une autre, je reviendrais toujours vers toi ! » affirmai-je en posant ma main sur sa joue.

**A ce contact, elle craqua et se jeta dans mes bras. Je nous installais convenablement sous la couverture, et je lui frictionnais le dos pour la calmer. Cinq minutes plus tard, sa respiration calme et régulière m'indiquait qu'elle dormait. Je m'endormis à mon tour, profitant des cinq heures de sommeil qu'il me restait avant de prendre mon tour de garde !**


	19. Ne faire qu'un

**Disclaimer : **Tout l'univers et les personnages de Twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer !

* * *

><p><em><strong>POINT DE VUE DE LEAH :<strong>_

**Cela faisait une heure que les garçons étaient partis chez les Cullen, et nous commencions tous à rentrer chez nous.**

« Je te ramène Leah ? » me proposa Rachel.

« Je veux bien ! » acceptai-je.

**Après avoir dit au revoir aux autres imprégnées, je me dirigeais vers le parking avec ma belle-sœur.**

« Je vais chez toi ou chez mon père ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Chez ton père. Il est chez Charlie jusqu'à demain et, avec Jacob on va en profiter pour profiter l'un de l'autre ! » répondis-je.

« Vous allez le faire ? » voulut-elle savoir.

« J'espère en tout cas. Et puis, il me l'a promis ! » avouai-je.

« Jake tient toujours ses promesses ! » me dit-elle.

« Je sais ! » acquiesçai-je.

**Lorsqu'elle se gara devant son ancienne maison, je mourrais d'envie de lui poser une question.**

« Je peux te poser une question ? » tentai-je.

« Bien sûr ! »

« Je sais que je risque d'avoir mal, très mal même, mais, comment je dois faire exactement ? On n'a pas d'expérience sur ça, à part en préliminaire où on est champion toutes catégories ! » m'inquiétais-je.

« Du calme Leah, ça se passera bien. Tant que vous avez confiance l'un en l'autre, tout ira bien. C'est comme pour la valse, laisse toi guider par ton partenaire ! » m'assura-t-elle.

« Tu compares le sexe à une valse ? » m'amusai-je.

« Pour une première fois, oui ! » sourit-elle.

« Merci Rachel ! » lui dis-je.

« De rien ! »

**Je sortis de la voiture et tandis que Rachel s'éloignait, j'entrais dans la maison avec la clé que m'avait passé Jacob. Je laissais la porte d'entrée ouverte pour Jake, et je partis dans la chambre. Un hurlement de loup me fit sursauter. Je commençais à angoisser vraiment. M'installant sur le lit, je priais pour qu'il ne soit rien arrivé de grave à Jacob. Les minutes défilèrent, et mon angoisse ne m'avait pas quittée. Lorsque j'entendis la porte s'ouvrir, je courus jusqu'à l'entrée et me jetais dans les bras de mon homme.**

« Dieu merci tu vas bien ! » soupirai-je.

« Et pour quelle raison t'inquiétais-tu ? » demanda-t-il en enroulant ses bras autour de moi.

« J'ai entendu le hurlement d'un des loups, et j'ai eu peur qu'il se soit produit quelque chose de grave ! » répondis-je.

« C'est moi qui ai appelé les autres ! » me dit-il.

« Pourquoi ? » m'étonnai-je en lui faisant face.

« Et bien, dans quatre jours on va devoir se battre, contre une armée de vampire ! » avoua-t-il.

« Une armée de vampire ? » répétai-je.

« Ils sont après Bella, et les Cullen ne sont pas assez nombreux pour les vaincre, alors on va se joindre à eux ! » me dit-il.

« Oh je vois, c'est pour ta précieuse Bella. Je risque de te perdre à cause de cette garce ! » crachai-je.

« D'abord, ce n'est pas une garce, et ensuite, c'est notre devoir de loup ! » me dit-il calmement.

« Le devoir des loups, tiens dont. Et ta précieuse Bella est ravie que tu risques ta peau pour elle je suppose ! » claquai-je en repartant dans la chambre.

« Leah ! » m'appela-t-il.

**Je me glissais sous la couverture.**

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous sous la couette ? T'as oublié la promesse que je t'ai faite ? » me demanda-t-il en s'asseyant sur le lit.

« J'ai plus envie ! » répondis-je en retenant mes larmes.

« Ça tombe mal parce que moi, j'ai très envie de toi ! » dit-il.

« Amuse-toi tout seul ! » rétorquai-je.

« Leah, si j'ai accepté de me battre avec les Cullen, ce n'est pas pour Bella, mais parce que c'est mon devoir ! » m'expliqua-t-il.

« Et je risque de te perdre ! » murmurai-je.

« Tu ne me perdras pas Leah ! » m'assura-t-il.

**Il prit mon visage en coupe, m'obligeant à le regarder droit dans les yeux, et m'embrassa tendrement. Les larmes coulèrent sur mon visage malgré moi, et lorsque Jacob relâcha mes lèvres, je fondis en larme dans ses bras. Ma tête enfoui dans son cou, il me serra contre lui et passa mes jambes autour de sa taille.**

« Fais-moi l'amour Jake ! » lui susurrai-je.

« Je croyais que t'avais plus envie ! » s'étonna-t-il en passant sa main sous mon haut.

« J'ai changé d'avis ! »

**Ce fut plus difficile pour moi de respirer, car Jacob caressait mon dos très lentement. La chaleur de ses doigts sur ma peau me faisait perdre mes moyens. Ma bouche se posa sur l'épaule de Jake, et je déposais des baisers sur chaque parcelle de peau que je trouvais, jusqu'à atteindre sa bouche. Le baiser que l'on partageait fit monter ma température. Je me suis retrouvée allongée sur le lit, et Jake se plaça entre mes jambes, sur ses genoux. Il tira sur mon t-shirt et je levais les bras afin qu'il me le retire, et le vêtement se retrouva sur le sol. Ses doigts se baladèrent sur ma peau, avant de dessiner les contours de mes seins.**

« Ne me fais pas languir Jake ! » lui dis-je en posant mes mains sur ses cuisses.

« On a toute la nuit Leah, et je veux que ce soit parfait ! » me répondit-il en se penchant sur moi.

**Nos bouches se trouvèrent rapidement, tandis que ses mains se logèrent dans mon dos, qui se cambra. Il me défit mon soutien-gorge et il rejoignit mon haut au sol.**

« Leah t'es magnifique ! » souffla-t-il avant de dévier ses lèvres sur ma peau.

**Je me cambrais davantage lorsqu'il prit un de mes tétons dans sa bouche et qu'il le suçota. **

« Oh Mon Dieu Jake ! » haletai-je.

**Il fit la même chose avec mon autre sein, alors que je me laissais submerger par le plaisir qu'il me procurait. Il porta sa bouche jusqu'à mon ventre, avant de m'ôter mon short sans ménagement. Une petite minute, il m'a enlevé ma culotte !**

« Tu ne fais pas dans la finesse toi ! » me renfrognai-je.

« Je n'en peux plus Leah, j'ai trop attendu ! » me dit-il de sa voix terriblement sexy qui me faisait mouiller encore plus. « Leah ! »

**Je lui pris la main et le ramena sur moi. Mes mains se faufilèrent sous son short et j'agrippais ses fesses musclées que j'aime tant.**

« On a trop attendu, alors prends-moi maintenant, et au Diable les préliminaires ! » martelai-je avant de l'embrasser.

**Il se débarrassa de son short et reprit ma bouche avec ferveur. Nus tous les deux, il me plaça avec tendresse sous la couverture alors qu'il prit quelque chose sur le meuble derrière moi, mais je l'arrêtais quand je me rendis compte qu'il prenait un préservatif. Il me regarda, incrédule.**

« Leah je… » mais je le coupais.

« Je prends la pilule ! » lui rappelai-je.

« Je sais mais… »

« Pas de mais. Tu es clean et moi aussi, et je prends la pilule ! » lui répétai-je.

**Il n'avait pas l'air rassuré, alors je lui parlais de mon entretien secret avec le Docteur Cullen il y a une semaine lorsque Kim et Claire étaient à l'hôpital pour leur rendez-vous avec leur gynécologue.**

« Il m'a fait faire tout un tas d'examen et la pilule que je prends marche très bien alors maintenant, arrête de tergiverser et prends-moi ! » lui sommai-je.

**Il me servit son sourire d'enfer auquel je ne résistais jamais, et il m'embrassa tendrement. Quand je sentis son sexe entrer en contact avec ma féminité, je ne pu m'empêcher de gémir de surprise dû à la sensation nouvelle qui se présentait à moi, mais aussi d'appréhension car je n'avais pas été aussi loin avec Sam.**

« Détends-toi mon bébé ! » me chuchota Jake.

**Je me concentrais sur ses yeux, quand il commença à entrer en moi. Putain que ça fait mal ! Les mouvements de Jake s'arrêtèrent.**

« Tu veux que j'arrête ? » demanda-t-il.

« Non ! » répondis-je aussitôt.

« Je fais le plus doucement possible ! » m'assura-t-il.

**Reprenant ses mouvements, il s'enfonça un peu plus en moi, et je fis tout mon possible pour cacher la douleur qui traversait mon corps. Mes yeux se mirent à brûler et des larmes coulèrent sur mon visage. Jake entra entièrement en moi, perçant ma barrière et me faisant lâcher un gémissement de douleur et de peine.**

« Je suis vraiment désolé mon amour. Je suis désolé. Je suis désolé ! » s'excusa-t-il encore et encore.

**Tout en s'excusant, il déposait des baisers sur mon visage et sur mes lèvres. Quand il posa sa bouche sur la mienne, j'en profitais pour forcer l'entrée de sa bouche avec ma langue, lui arrachant un grognement. Lorsque nos regards se croisèrent, je lui intimais d'un regard de reprendre ses mouvements, et il commença à bouger lentement en moi.**

_« Bordel que ça fait mal ! » pensai-je._

« Regarde-moi Leah ! » me dit Jake.

**Je portais mon regard sur le sien, et il me dit :**

« Concentre-toi sur mes yeux Leah ! »

**Je fis ce qu'il me dit, et la douleur disparaissait petit à petit, bien qu'elle ne fût pas totalement transparente. Il était d'une douceur incroyable, et ça me fit sourire. Je remontais ma jambe droite le long de mon corps, et aussitôt, Jake posa sa main dessus et la caressa.**

« Leah…je vais… » souffla-t-il en gardant ses yeux encraient en moi.

« Laisse-toi aller ! »

**Il accéléra un peu la cadence, et quelques secondes plus tard, je sentis sa semence en moi. Il se retira tout doucement de moi, avant de se laisser tomber sur le dos à mes côtés. Malgré la douleur que j'avais aux jambes, je me blottis contre Jake, qui m'entoura de son bras.**

« Pardon pour ne pas t'avoir donné d'orgasme ! » s'excusa-t-il une fois de plus.

« Je ne m'attendais pas à en avoir un ! » confiai-je. « La prochaine fois sera peut-être la bonne ! »

« Demain soir ? » proposa-t-il.

« Pourquoi pas ! » acquiesçai-je.

« On va prendre une douche ? » demanda-t-il.

« A condition que tu me portes ! » répondis-je.

« Oui Madame ! » rit-il avant de sortir du lit.

**La vue de son corps nu me fit frissonner et je me mordis la lèvre. Lorsqu'il me prit dans ses bras comme une mariée, je regardais le drap et je vis du sang.**

« C'est si embarrassant ! » rougissais-je en enfouissant ma tête dans le cou de Jake.

« Ce n'est rien mon cœur ! » m'assura-t-il avant de quitter la chambre.

**La douche dura une bonne vingtaine de minute, et il m'aida à me sécher et me ramena dans la chambre. Il prit un caleçon et pendant que je m'habillais d'un boxer en dentelle et d'une nuisette, Jake changea les draps. On se glissa dans le lit une fois qu'il fut refait, et je me blottis une fois de plus contre Jake.**

« Jake ? » appelai-je.

« Oui ? »

« Promets-moi, que tu ne prendras aucune imprudence durant la bataille ? » demandai-je en étouffant un sanglot.

« Je te le jure ! » répondit-il en resserrant son emprise autour de moi.

**J'essuyais rapidement les larmes qui menaçaient de couler, et m'endormis dans les bras de mon seul et unique amour.**

_**POINT DE VUE DE CLAIRE :**_

**J'attendais que Quil revienne de chez les Cullen, et pendant que Kim prenait sa douche, je mis mes écouteurs et je relisais pour la énième fois _A Tout Jamais_ de _Nicholas Sparks_, tout en me laissant envoûter par la douce voix d'_Ewan McGregor _qui chantait _Your Song _pour _Moulin Rouge. _Une main sur ma jambe me sortit de ma lecture, et j'ôtais un écouteur. C'était Kim !**

« Je vais me coucher ! » me dit-elle.

« Ok ! » acquiesçai-je.

« Essaye de ne pas faire trop de bruit quand ton homme rentrera ! » me sourit-elle.

« Je vais essayer ! » m'amusai-je.

**Elle ressortit de ma chambre et je remis mes écouteurs. J'eus le temps d'écouter _My Hands _de _Leona Lewis_, _Hurt_de _Christina Aguilera_, et _Tattoo _de _Jordin Sparks, _quandje perçus du mouvement près de la fenêtre. Je regardais sur ma droite et vis Quil pénétrer dans la chambre. Je posais mon livre et éteignis mon I-Pod, heureuse de retrouver mon homme. Je me levais de mon lit, vêtue simplement de mes sous-vêtements. Quand il porta son regard sur moi, il déglutit péniblement, mais il se reprit et me regarda bizarrement.**

« C'est quoi ce regard ? » m'inquiétai-je.

« Il s'est passé un truc chez les Cullen, et ça ne va pas te plaire ! » me dit-il d'une voix sérieuse.

« Raconte, ne me fais attendre davantage ! » lui sommai-je.

« Dans quatre jours, une armée de nouveau-nés va venir à Forks pour tuer Bella, et on va se battre aux côtés des Cullen ! » m'expliqua-t-il.

« Des vampires ? » m'étranglais-je.

« Oui ! » me répondit-il.

**Je me rassis sur le lit, sonnée par la nouvelle que je venais d'apprendre. Quil s'agenouilla près de moi, et prit mes mains dans les siennes.**

« Claire, dis-moi quelque chose ? » quémanda-t-il.

« Tu vas te battre, pour une fille que tu ne connais même pas ! » murmurai-je.

« Bella est une amie ! » dit-il.

« Et moi ta petite amie ! » m'écriai-je.

« Oui, et ma petite amie va se calmer, sinon c'est moi qui vais m'énerver ! » m'ordonna-t-il.

« Tu n'as pas le droit de dire ça ! » rétorquai-je.

« Claire, c'est mon devoir de loup de me battre. Je n'ai pas le choix. Aucun de nous n'a le choix, et si on fait ça, c'est pour protéger les gens qu'on aime, et je t'aime ! » répliqua-t-il.

« Et si tu ne revenais pas ? Si, si vous n'étiez pas assez fort ? » demandai-je, apeurée.

« C'est pour cette raison qu'on va s'entraîner. L'un des leurs a les connaissances nécessaires pour les combattre ! » m'informa-t-il.

« Si tu crois que ça me rassure ! » ironisai-je.

**Il prit mon visage entre ses mains, et m'embrassa durement. **

« Je reviendrais vers toi Claire. Je reviendrais toujours vers toi ! »

« T'as plutôt intérêt ! » sanglotai-je.

**Il recolla nos bouches l'un contre l'autre, et on bascula sur le lit. Notre baiser s'intensifia de plus en plus, et le corps de Quil contre le mien me rendait folle.**

_« J'ai envie de toi Claire ! » m dit-il par la pensée._

_« Alors arrête de parler et agis ! » lui répondis-je._

**Sa réaction fut immédiate puisqu'il s'empressa de m'enlever mes sous-vêtements et pendant qu'il enlevait son short, je me glissais sous ma couette.**

« Oh non ma belle ! » répliqua-t-il en me faisant sortir du lit.

« Non ? » m'étonnai-je.

**La seconde suivante, je fus assise sur mon bureau.**

« En dernier ton lit ! » me dit-il d'une voix rauque.

**Je fondis sur sa bouche que j'embrassais voracement, le faisant grogner tandis qu'il me pénétra avec douceur. Un râle de plaisir sortit de ma bouche lorsqu'il buta au fond de mon ventre. On n'avait pas fait l'amour de toute la semaine à cause de mes foutues règles. Les lèvres de Quil me sortirent de ma torpeur et pendant que nos langues bataillèrent l'un contre l'autre, je collais mon bassin un peu plus contre celui de Quil qui n'arrêtait pas de cogner fortement contre mon corps.**

_« On a une semaine à rattraper mon cœur ! me dit-il._

_« Et t'as prévu quoi pour moi ! » demandai-je d'une voix suave._

_« Tu verras ! » répondit-il avant de faire dévier sa bouche sur ma nuque._

**Il ne pu s'empêcher de cajoler la marque qu'il m'avait faite. L'orgasme me frappa de plein fouet, avant que Quil ne me porte jusqu'au lit où il m'allongea, tout en restant debout. Sachant ce qu'il avait en tête, je plaçais mes jambes sur ses épaules, et il sourit avant de reprendre ses vas et viens. Elle va être très longue cette nuit !**

_**POINT DE VUE DE RACHEL :**_

**Lorsque les rayons du soleil entrèrent à travers les rideaux de ma chambre, j'ouvris les yeux lentement, et une présence chaude à ma droite attira mon attention. Paul dormait paisiblement, allongé sur le côté avec son bras droit autour de moi. Je me blottis contre lui, mais le contact de sa peau contre la mienne éveilla mes sens. Vêtue d'une simple nuisette rouge, couleur préférée de mon loup sauvage, je fis glisser ma main le long de son torse dénudé, et leva les yeux vers lui. Je tombais directement sur sa bouche tentatrice, alors je fis glisser ma langue sur ses lèvres. Il ne réagissait pas encore, mais j'avais ma tactique pour le réveiller. Je glissais ma main dans son short et caressa son membre tout en l'embrassant sur la bouche.**

_« Rachel ! » dit-il dans mes pensées._

_« Tu aimes ce que je te fais Paul ? » demandai-je._

_« Oh oui ! » répondit-il en grognant._

_« Mets-toi sur le dos et laisse-toi faire ! » lui sommai-je._

**Il fit ce que je lui dis et après avoir repoussé le drap, je lui enlevais son short et me laissais glisser sur lui. Putain de Dieu, ça rentre comme du beurre !**

_« Surveille-ton langage vilaine fille ! » me réprimanda-t-il._

_« Si je veux ! » répliquai-je._

**Il n'aima pas ma réponse, et il s'assit en vitesse avant d'agripper mes cheveux.**

« Je n'aime pas la façon dont tu me parles Rachel ! » grogna-t-il.

« Tu sais que ça m'excite quand tu grognes ? » l'allumai-je.

**Il m'embrassa pendant que je commençais à bouger mes hanches. Je sentis ses mains se poser sur mes épaules, et il fit glisser les bretelles de ma nuisette sur mes bras, avant de me la faire descendre de façon à ce que mes seins soient à sa disponibilité. Je plaçais mes mains sur son torse et le poussa sur le lit, et repris les mouvements de mes hanches. Il attrapa les pans de ma nuisette et la remonta pour me l'ôter. Elle se retrouva sur le sol, et les mains de Paul parcoururent mon corps, avant de se poser sur ma poitrine. **

« La vue te plaît, hein mon amour ? » haletai-je en posant mes mains sur les siennes.

« Rachel, dépêche-toi d'accélérer le rythme, ou je te jure que je vais m'en charger ! » me prévint-il.

« Des paroles et encore des paroles, mais pas d'action ! » le provoquai-je.

« Tu l'auras voulu ! »

**Nos places furent inversées, et ses pénétrations se firent plus sauvages. **

« Oh oui…comme ça…Paul…plus…fort ! » dis-je entre deux gémissements.

« T'es en train de me supplier Rachel ? » s'amusa-t-il.

« Oh oui…accélère…s'il…te…plaît ! » suppliai-je.

**Ses pénétrations se firent plus vives que jamais, et la sensation qui me parcouru me retourna littéralement, et l'orgasme qui me frappa me fit lâcher un cri comme jamais auparavant. J'essayais de reprendre mes esprits, mais Paul s'empara de ma bouche et joua avec ma langue. **

_« Je crois que toute la réserve t'as entendu Rachel ! » plaisanta-t-il._

_« C'est de ta faute ! » répliquai-je._

_« C'est toi qui a commencé Rachel, je n'ai fais que finir la partie, et j'ai gagné ! » dit-il en relâchant mes lèvres._

**Il ancra son regard dans le mien, et il afficha une mine, sérieuse.**

« J'ai un truc très important à te dire, et tu risques de flipper ! » me dit-il.

« C'est grave ? » demandai-je.

« Avec la meute, on va devoir se battre aux côtés des Cullen, contre des nouveau-nés ! » répondit-il.

**Mes yeux s'embuèrent de larmes.**

« Ne pleure pas, je t'en prie ! » me dit-il en caressant mon visage.

« Je ne veux pas te perdre ! » sanglotai-je.

« Tu ne me perdras pas ! » m'assura-t-il.

« Tu feras attention ? » demandai-je.

« Oui, je ferai attention ! » jura-t-il.

« Embrasse-moi ! »

**Il obtempéra, et on fit l'amour une nouvelle fois, mais cette fois, tout n'était que douceur.**

_**POINT DE VUE DE JARED :**_

**Comment allais-je annoncer à Kim que j'allais devoir me battre ? Putain que c'est compliqué la vie de couple. J'ouvris mes yeux et je ne vis Kim nulle part dans notre chambre.**

_« Kim ? » appelai-je par la pensée._

**La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître mon petit rayon de soleil.**

« Bonjour ! » lui dis-je.

« Bonjour ! »

**Elle avait les yeux rouges.**

« Tu as pleuré ? » m'inquiétais-je.

« Oui ! » répondit-elle, simplement.

**Elle s'avança vers moi, et s'assit à mes côtés.**

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » demandai-je.

« Claire m'a tout dit, au sujet de la bataille imminente ! » avoua-t-elle.

**Sa lèvre inférieure trembla, signe qu'elle allait pleurer.**

« Viens là ! » lui dis-je en lui ouvrant les bras.

**Elle s'installa sur mes genoux et se blotti contre moi. Je la serrais contre mon corps le plus fort possible sans la briser, et lui caressais le dos.**

« Il ne m'arrivera rien Kimmy ! » la rassurai-je.

« Tu n'en sais rien ! » pleura-t-elle.

« Je n'ai pas l'intention de me laisser faire. Et en plus, les Cullen seront là aussi ! » lui dis-je.

« T'as plutôt intérêt à tout faire pour me revenir, car j'ai bien l'intention de passer le reste de ma vie à tes côtés ! » me dit-elle.

**Je la forçais à me regarder, et je séchais les larmes qui coulaient sur ses magnifiques petites joues. **

« Je t'aime, ma petite pomme d'amour ! » lui dis-je en lui souriant.

**Elle eut un petit rire à l'entente de son surnom.**

« Je t'aime aussi Jared. Je t'aime tellement ! » répondit-elle en m'embrassant.

**Je lui rendis son baiser avec fièvre, et nos langues se trouvèrent rapidement. Malheureusement, on dû mettre fin à notre séance de bouche-à-bouche car mon estomac se manifesta bruyamment, faisant rire Kim.**

« File sous la douche, et je vais te préparer un copieux petit déjeuner ! »

« C'est un ordre ? » m'amusai-je.

« Seulement si tu aimes quand je te donne des ordres ! » sourit-elle.

« Tu sais très bien que j'adore recevoir des ordres de ta part ! » susurrai-je avant de m'emparer de ses lèvres de nouveau.

**Je filais donc sous la douche, saluant Claire au passage qui faisait la vaisselle, avant de m'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Alors que l'eau chaude coula sur moi, la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit et Kim entra.**

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » m'étonnai-je en la voyant ouvrir le rideau de douche.

« Un bisou ! »

**Voilà sa réponse ! Une réponse qui me fit rire, mais je ne pouvais pas le lui refuser, alors je l'embrassais tendrement. Quand je relâchais ses lèvres, je lui dis avec le sourire aux lèvres :**

« Profites-en bien pour mater la marchandise ! »

« Je vérifierai si elle est en état de marche quand on sera seul ! » me chauffa-t-elle avant de sortir de la salle de bain.

**Je ris avant de me laver. Lorsque je fus propre, je m'habillais d'un short et d'un débardeur, avant de rejoindre ma pomme d'amour. Elle préparait des pancakes, vu l'odeur qui se dégageait dans tout l'appartement. Je m'approchais d'elle et posa mes mains sur ses hanches avant d'embrasser son cou.**

« T'as fais vite ! » remarqua-t-elle.

« Je voulais être avec toi ! » avouai-je.

« Les pancakes sont bientôt prêts ! » m'informa-t-elle.

« Ok ! »

**Je claquais ses fesses de mes deux mains, la faisant rire avant de se remettre à l'ouvrage. On passa la matinée ensemble, avant que Jake ne nous réunissent tous pour notre premier entraînement avec les Cullen dans les bois !**


	20. Se rassurer

**Disclaimer : **Tout l'univers et les personnages de Twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer !

* * *

><p><em><strong>POINT DE VUE DE JAKE :<strong>_

**Il ne restait plus que deux jours avant la bataille contre l'armée de nouveau-nés. J'étais épuisé à cause de la patrouille de cette nuit, et nous avions en plus eu un entraînement supplémentaire avec les Cullen hier après-midi. C'est vous dire à quel point je me suis écroulé aux côtés de Leah à cinq heures et demie du matin. Elle dormait déjà à mon arrivée. En parlant de Leah, on avait réitéré l'expérience hier matin, et ça a été du tonnerre. Je ne l'ai pas encore marqué, de peur qu'elle n'ait pas d'orgasme lors de cette deuxième séance, mais ça ne serait tarder.**

_« Jake ! » me parvint la voix de Leah._

**Je sentis qu'un sourire s'étirait sur mes lèvres lorsque les douces lèvres de Leah effleurèrent ma bouche.**

_« Je sais que t'es réveillé ! »_

**Je n'avais vraiment pas envie de me lever.**

_« Jake, je vais vraiment m'énerver si tu n'ouvres pas les yeux ! »_

« J'ai sommeil ! » m'entendis-je marmonner.

_« Il est onze heures ! »_

« Rien à foutre ! » grognai-je.

_« Dommage, moi qui avais envie de faire l'amour ! »_

**Je sentais son petit corps passer par-dessus le mien pour descendre du lit, mais je l'en empêchais en agrippant la main qu'elle avait posée sur mon torse. J'ouvris les yeux et souris à ma belle.**

« Tu vas où comme ça ? » demandai-je.

« Sous la douche ! » répondit-elle.

**Mais je voyais bien dans ses yeux qu'elle n'avait pas du tout envie de prendre une douche. Je me redressais pour atteindre ses lèvres, éveillant mes sens. Leah se laissa aller dans le baiser que l'on partageait. Je nous fis basculer afin de me retrouver au dessus d'elle, donnant plus d'ampleur au baiser. Les mains de Leah glissèrent jusqu'à mon short qu'elle baissa, laissant apparaître mon érection matinale. Mon short atterrit sur le sol, avant que je ne fasse subir la même chose à la nuisette de Leah.**

« Jake ! » murmura-t-elle.

**J'entrais en elle avec douceur et un son rauque sortit de ma bouche. Je commençais à bouger mes hanches, faisant gémir ma Leah. Mes lèvres dévièrent sur sa nuque tandis que Leah fit glisser ses doigts le long de mon dos. Hum, elle a discuté avec ma sœur, Claire et Kim. **

« Jake, embrasse-moi ! » me dit-elle dans un murmure.

« Tout de suite princesse ! » affirmai-je.

**Je remontais vers sa bouche et l'embrassais avec une passion débordante. Ses jambes s'enroulèrent autour de ma taille, rapprochant nos corps un peu plus. Le loup en moi prit le dessus, et mes pénétrations se firent plus dures. **

« Jake…oh…mon…dieu…je vais… » haleta Leah.

« Moi aussi ! » fis-je contre sa bouche.

**Ma bouche dévia sur sa nuque et je suçotais sa peau avidement tout en maintenant mes pénétrations au même rythme. Je ne tenais plus, et je sentis que Leah n'allait pas tarder non plus car ses parois vaginales se rétractaient autour de moi. Atteignant l'orgasme en même temps, je plantais mes dents dans sa peau, et elle se mit à crier mais j'étouffais son cri avec ma main. Au moment où je me vidais en elle, ses ongles se plantèrent sur mes reins, et ma prise sur sa peau se fit plus vive. Lorsque toute la tension accumulée durant cet ébat plus que sauvage fut retombée, j'ôtais ma main de la bouche de Leah, ainsi que mes dents de sa peau. J'embrassais tendrement la marque qui commençait à saigner un peu, tandis que les mains de Leah caressèrent mes épaules. **

« Jake ! » soupira-t-elle.

« Hum ? » marmonnai-je.

« Je t'aime ! »

**Je souris contre sa peau avant de porter mon regard sur elle.**

« Je t'aime aussi ! » répliquai-je en souriant.

**Je l'embrassais tendrement quand mon portable se mit à sonner.**

« Fais chier ! » grognai-je.

**J'étais toujours dans la même position, c'est-à-dire allongé sur Leah et en elle, et je peux vous dire qu'essayer de prendre son portable dans cette position, et bien ça donne envie d'injurier la personne qui ose vous déranger. Je réussis à prendre mon téléphone malgré les petits gémissements de Leah que je causais à force de me tortiller dans tous les sens, et décrochais en replantant mes yeux sur Leah.**

« Allô ? »

_« C'est moi ! »_

« Salut Bella ! »

**Le visage de Leah se durcit, mais d'un seul regard, je lui dis de se taire. Je mis le haut-parleur pour que Leah entende.**

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

_« Tu sais où se trouve le terrain de baseball des Cullen ? »_

« Ouais, pourquoi ? »

_« Est-ce que tu crois que tu pourrais y être dans deux heures ? Edward et Jasper doivent te parler ! »_

« C'est au sujet de la bataille ? »

_« Oui ! »_

« Très bien, je serai là ! »

_« Génial, à tout à l'heure ! »_

**Je ne répondis pas et raccrochais.**

« Super, en même pas deux minutes, cette fille m'a coupé l'envie d'un deuxième câlin ! » dit Leah en me poussant.

**Je retombais sur le lit lourdement alors que Leah se leva. Elle emporta le drap avec elle, me laissant nu sur le lit, et quitta la chambre. Heureusement que mon père n'est pas là !**

_« Cette fille va me rendre fou ! » pensai-je._

_« J'ai entendu ! » répondit Leah._

**En tout cas, ça a été rapide sur ce point là.**

_« Jacob Black, si tu ne me rejoints pas sous la douche dans trente seconde, j'arrache ce qui fait de toi un homme ! » me menaça-t-elle._

**Et voilà, elle avait réussit à me foutre la peur de ma vie en moins d'une seconde. Je sortis en vitesse du lit et couru jusqu'à la salle de bain, nu comme un ver. J'entrais dans la cabine de douche sans plus tarder, et je pris ma Leah dans mes bras.**

« Tu n'es qu'un idiot Jacob Black ! » me dit-elle, ruisselante d'eau.

« Et toi t'es une vraie beauté ! » susurrai-je en l'embrassant avidement.

_**Deux heures plus tard.**_

**Après avoir raccompagné Leah chez sa mère, je partais à la rencontre des Cullen et Bella au lieu indiqué. N'ayant pas pris la peine de me transformer, je couru à travers les bois et franchis la frontière des Cullen. Je ralentissais la cadence et fis le reste du trajet en marchant, rien que pour les emmerder. Arrivé devant eux, je dis :**

« Alors, c'est quoi le problème ? On ne peut plus se passer de moi ? »

**Je vis le blond des Cullen esquisser un sourire tandis que Bella me regardait avec l'envie de me sauter au cou, et Edward, restait Edward.**

« Sur ce terrain, nous aurons l'avantage lors du combat, mais la piste menant à Bella doit s'arrêter là ! » dit Jasper.

« Qu'est-ce que je viens faire là-dedans ? » demandai-je.

« Edward et moi allons dans un campement, mais ils sentiront mon odeur ! » répondit Bella.

« La tienne est absolument infecte ! » me dit Edward.

« Evite de comparer nos puanteurs ! » rétorquai-je.

« Ton odeur masquera la mienne si tu me portes ! » poursuivit Bella.

« Rien que ça ? » ironisai-je.

« Les nouveau-nés ne voudront pas approcher de ta, senteur ! » me dit Jasper.

« Y a qu'à essayer et on verra bien ! » dit Bella en s'approchant de moi.

_« Je vais me faire tuer ! » pensai-je._

_« De quoi tu parles mon cœur ? » fit la voix de Leah._

_« Je t'expliquerai ! » lui dis-je._

**Je pris Bella dans mes bras et partis par où j'étais venu. Une fois enfoncé dans les bois, je stoppais ma course et traçais un chemin en rond en marchant.**

« Tu ne m'as pas appelé depuis longtemps ! » me dit Bella.

« Désolé, mais j'étais occupé ! » expliquai-je.

« Avec Leah ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Entre autre ! » affirmai-je.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle a de plus que moi ? » questionna-t-elle.

**Je m'arrêtais net et la regardais.**

« C'est quoi cette attitude que tu as depuis que je t'ai dis que j'aimais Leah ? » m'exaspérai-je.

« T'étais prêt à te battre pour moi, et cette fille t'a changé, ainsi que ce que tu ressentais pour moi ! » me dit-elle.

« Evidement qu'elle m'a changé, et ce que je ressens pour toi n'est plus de l'amour comme tu le souhaiterais ! » répliquai-je en reprenant ma course. « Et n'inverse pas les rôles. C'est toi qui m'as demandé de ne pas te forcer à choisir entre Edward et moi. Tu m'avais répondu que ce serait lui ! »

« Ce n'est pas une raison pour m'abandonner comme tu le fais ! » bouda-t-elle.

**Je me suis mis à rire, mais mon rire était plein de sarcasme.**

« Bella, comme je te l'ai dis l'autre jour, tu es et tu seras à jamais ma meilleure amie, mais, toi non plus, ne me demande pas de faire un choix, parce que je choisirais Leah, quoi qu'il arrive ! » avouai-je.

**La main qui était sur mon épaule se mit à glisser sur ma peau, et je stoppais à nouveau ma course.**

« Arrête ça ! » grognai-je.

« Quoi, ça te perturbe ? » me sourit-elle.

« Non, ça m'agace. N'oublie pas que ton petit copain pourra lire dans ma tête et verra ce que tu me fais quand il a le dos tourné ! »

**Elle arrêta et je repris la marche.**

« Pourtant, tu vas te battre pour moi dans deux jours ! » dit-elle.

« Si je fais ça, c'est pour protéger la réserve, et je manquerai à mon rôle d'Alpha de ne pas le faire ! » dis-je.

« Et comment l'a prit ta Leah ? » me demanda-t-elle.

« Tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est qu'il vaut mieux que je ne perde aucun membre de la meute, sinon, gare à tes fesses ! » répondis-je.

« Pourquoi tu me dis ça ? » s'étonna-t-elle.

« Toutes les imprégnées sont en colère qu'ont doivent se battre pour toi. Elles n'ont pas envie de perdre leur moitié parce qu'une sangsue a décidé de te tuer ! » expliquai-je.

« Et bien, déjà que j'ai du mal à me réconcilier avec Angela, si toutes les autres s'y mettent ! » dit-elle en soupirant.

« Ça ira mieux quand tout sera finit ! » lui assurai-je.

**Après quelques minutes de marche supplémentaires, je rendis Bella à sa sangsue, tout en cachant la conversation qu'on a eut en repassant dans ma tête mes ébats de ce matin avec Leah, et il eut une mine dégoutée. J'éclatais de rire avant de repartir vers La Push. J'enlevais mon short que j'attachais à la cordelette autour de ma cheville, et me transformais. Lorsque je repassais la frontière Quileute, j'appelais les autres en hurlant. Peu à peu, leurs esprits se connectèrent au mien.**

_« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda Paul._

_« Rien d'alarmant, je viens juste de parler avec Edward et Jasper ! » répondis-je._

_« A quel propos ? » questionna Sam._

**Je repassais dans ma tête le plan des Cullen, mais je ne pu éviter la conversation avec Bella. A la fin, le rire de Paul retentit dans ma tête.**

_« Elle manque pas d'air ! » dit Embry._

_« Tu parles, Leah n'attend que le moment où elle se manquera avec moi ! » répliquai-je._

_« Kim m'a dit que je ne la toucherais plus pendant un mois entier si je rentrais avec une égratignure ! » dit Jared._

**Les rires de Paul redoublèrent. Tu parles d'un second !**

_« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? » demanda Quil._

_« Seth et Olivia, vous patrouillez jusqu'à trois heures, ensuite Sam prendra le relais avec Paul jusqu'à sept heures. Quil et Jared jusqu'à vingt-trois heures. J'assurerai la patrouille de cette nuit avec Embry ! » expliquai-je._

_« Ok ! »_

**Je repartis jusqu'à chez moi et pris une nouvelle douche car j'avais l'odeur de Bella sur moi, mélangée à celle des sangsues. Yeurk ! Je changeais de short et mon père arriva avec Charlie.**

« Bonjour Chef ! » saluai-je.

« Salut Jacob ! » répondit-il.

« Charlie va rester là ce week-end. On va à la pêche ! » me dit mon père.

« Je dormirai chez Leah ! » dis-je en prenant un soda.

« Comment ça se passe avec elle ? » me demanda Charlie.

« Ça se passe très, très bien ! » assurai-je.

**Je pris un paquet de gâteau au passage, et partis dans ma chambre faire un peu de rangement. Les draps avaient été enlevés suite à la séance de sport de ce matin, et quand je m'installais sur mon lit en croquant dans un gâteau au chocolat, la douce voix de Leah résonna dans ma tête.**

_« Toujours avec l'autre garce ? » me demanda-t-elle._

_« Non, je suis dans ma chambre ! » répondis-je en riant. « Et toi ? »_

_« Avec ma mère ! »_

_« Je dors chez toi ce soir ! » informai-je._

_« Pourquoi ? » s'étonna-t-elle._

_« D'une, on n'a pas encore baptisé ta chambre ! »_

**Elle se mit à rire.**

_« Et de deux, Charlie dort chez moi car il va à la pêche avec mon père tout le week-end ! »_

_« D'accord ! » acquiesça-t-elle._

**On continua à discuter comme ça, avant que je ne devienne fou. Je préparais du rechange pour trois jours et après avoir dis au revoir à mon père et Charlie, je rejoignis ma tendre moitié.**

_**POINT DE VUE D'ANGELA :**_

**J'avais réussi à convaincre mes parents de me laisser, non seulement passer les grandes vacances à La Push, mais aussi de commencer mon cycle universitaire l'année prochaine. Je ne voulais pas partir sans Embry, et comme il ne lui restait plus qu'une année avant d'être diplômé du lycée, autant y aller à deux. En attendant, je cherchais un petit boulot tout en continuant ma passion pour la photographie, le temps que je puisse étudier ce domaine à la fac. **

_« Angela ? »_

**Un sourire se dessina sur ma bouche en entendant la voix d'Embry. Il entra dans sa chambre, où je me trouvais, et je fis de mon mieux pour cacher les rougeurs qui apparurent sur mes joues à la vue de son torse nu.**

« Faudrait t'habituer à me voir débarquer à moitié nu ! » s'amusa-t-il.

« Je crois que je ne m'y ferais jamais ! » dis-je en souriant.

**Je reposais le magasine que j'étais en train de lire sur la table de nuit, et m'allongeais de tout mon long sur le lit. Embry vint se mettre sur moi, et mes jambes s'écartèrent aussitôt. Non, je ne suis pas une fille facile, mais depuis que je suis avec Embry, et aussi depuis que je connais les autres imprégnées qui ne parlent que de sexe à longueur de journée, et bien je commence à devenir de plus en plus frustrée sexuellement. J'avais promis à mes parents d'être vraiment prête avant de le faire, mais avec Embry, je risque d'être prête plus vite que prévu.**

« Qu'est-ce que Jake voulait ? » demandai-je en posant mes mains sur sa taille.

« Nous parler de son entretien avec deux des Cullen et Bella ! » répondit-il avant de m'embrasser tendrement.

« Et ? » le pressai-je.

« Et, ils voulaient tester un truc. Si Jake porte Bella à un campement où elle et Edward iront pour qu'elle soit éloignée des combats, son odeur masquera celle de Bella ! » dit-il en frottant son nez contre le mien.

« Donc, les nouveau-nés ne pourront pas flairer l'odeur de celle qui fut jadis ma meilleure amie ! » terminai-je.

« T'as tout compris ! » rit-il avant de m'embrasser à pleine bouche.

**Mes mains remontèrent sur ses épaules tandis que celles d'Embry se posèrent de chaque côté de ma tête. Nos langues se trouvèrent rapidement, et mes jambes se resserrèrent d'elles-mêmes autour de la taille d'Embry. La bouche d'Embry dévia sur ma nuque où il s'attarda.**

« Tu me fais encore une marque, je te tue ! » plaisantai-je.

**Il se mit à rire contre ma peau, avant d'y déposer un baiser et de porter son regard sur le mien.**

« Je t'aime ! » me dit-il.

**Je soupirais de plaisir en entendant ces mots sortir de sa bouche.**

« J'adore t'entendre dire ça ! » avouai-je.

« Normalement tu dois me dire, _je t'aime moi aussi _! » répliqua-t-il.

**J'éclatais de rire avant de lui dire :**

« Je t'aime moi aussi ! »

« Je préfère ça ! » sourit-il.

**Je lui rendis son sourire et au moment où j'allais l'embrasser, son estomac se mit à gargouiller.**

« Pas encore ! » pouffai-je.

« Je suis désolé ! » rougit-il.

« Arrête de rougir ! » lui dis-je. « Allez, on se pousse que je puisse te nourrir ! »

**On descendit à la cuisine et pendant qu'il s'était installé devant la télé, je lui préparais un méga sandwiche. Pain de mie, feuille de salade, mayonnaise, tomate, poulet et jambon. Je m'en préparais un pareil, le jambon en moins. Je pris un plateau où je déposais les deux assiettes, et pris deux canettes de soda dans le réfrigérateur avant de rejoindre Embry. Je posais le plateau sur la table basse avant de m'asseoir sur le canapé. Je pris l'assiette d'Embry et la lui tendis. **

« Oh je t'aime ! » dit-il en prenant l'assiette.

**J'éclatais de rire, encore plus lorsqu'il croqua dans le sandwiche.**

« Qu'est che qui te fais rire ? » demanda-t-il la bouche pleine.

« Toi ! » ricanai-je.

**Il haussa les épaules et reporta son attention sur son sandwiche. Les hommes et la nourriture, c'est une véritable histoire d'amour. Je mangeais mon sandwiche plus, soigneusement on va dire, tout en regardant une rediffusion d'un épisode de _Dr House_.**

_**POINT DE VUE DE JARED :**_

**Avec Quil, nous repartions à l'appartement de Kim et Claire. Sur le chemin, nous discutions de la bataille qui approchait.**

« Comment va Claire depuis que tu lui as dit pour la bataille ? » demandai-je.

« Oh, elle fait celle qui est forte mais, je sais qu'elle s'inquiète pour moi ! » répondit-il. « Et Kim ? »

« Pareil ! » soufflai-je.

« T'as prévenu ta mère ? » questionna-t-il.

« Il a bien fallu ! » acquiesçai-je.

« J'imagine qu'elle ne veut pas qu'Olivia se batte ! » dit-il.

« Ouais mais, Jake lui a promit de veiller sur elle ! » lui dis-je.

« Je n'ai qu'une envie, c'est que toute cette histoire se termine ! » soupira-t-il.

« Et moi dont ! »

**Arrivée à l'appartement, nous trouvions les filles dans la cuisine en train de manger des hamburgers accompagnés de frites.**

« Vous ne mangez jamais autant ! » m'étonnai-je.

« On compense ! » dit Kim.

« Vous compensez quoi ? » demanda Quil.

« Votre absence. Quand vous n'êtes pas là, on compense votre absence avec la bouffe ! » répondit Claire en croquant une frite pleine de ketchup.

« Servez-vous ! » nous dit Kim.

**Elle croqua un énorme morceau de son hamburger, me laissant sans voix. Je regardais Quil et il était dans le même état que moi. C'est la première fois qu'on les voyait manger autant. Je me servis un hamburger avec des frites et mangeais tranquillement, et Quil fit de même.**

**Après l'encas du midi, je suis allé m'allonger dans la chambre de Kim afin d'être en pleine forme pour la patrouille de toute à l'heure qui risque d'être très longue. Je sentis la présence de Kim à mes côtés, alors j'ouvris les yeux et je la vis assise sur le rebord du lit. Je tapotais l'espace entre nous, et elle vint s'allonger à mes côtés. Je plaquais son dos contre mon torse, et serra sa main dans la mienne.**

_« Je t'aime ! » lui dis-je par la pensée._

_« Moi aussi ! » répondit-elle._

**Je déposais un baiser sur son épaule dénudé, et me rendormis. **


	21. Nuit agitée

**Disclaimer : **Tout l'univers et les personnages de Twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer !

* * *

><p><em><strong>POINT DE VUE DE JAKE :<strong>_

**J'ai un gros problème. Un énorme, un immense, un gigantesque problème. Comment dire à Leah que je passais la nuit avant la bataille, avec Edward et Bella ? J'ai beau me triturer les méninges depuis des heures, je ne trouve pas de solution, et même le fait de patrouiller et faire le point avec les autres ne m'aide pas. Et c'était sans compter sur Paul et son esprit bien placé. On était tous chez Emily, car mon salon était trop petit pour les gorilles que nous sommes.**

« T'es mort Jake ! » se marra Paul.

« Ah, ah, c'est ça marre toi. Ça se voit que ce n'est pas toi qui sors avec Leah ! » ironisai-je.

« Tu parles de son caractère ? » demanda Emily.

« Oui, je parle de son caractère ! » affirmai-je.

**Satisfaite de ma réponse, elle poursuivait la confection de ses muffins.**

« Si ça peut te consoler, t'es pas le seul à avoir la trouille de sa meuf ! » avoua Jared en repensant aux menaces de Kim.

« Bon, on fait quoi ce soir ? » questionna Embry.

« Patrouilles habituelles, et rendez-vous à l'heure prévu par les Cullen. Olivia, tu me relèveras auprès d'Edward et Bella demain matin. Je ne veux pas que tu sois blessé ! » répondis-je.

« Je ne me bats pas ? » s'étonna-t-elle, visiblement déçue.

« Non, je préfère que tu sois en sécurité ! » expliquai-je.

« Comment je vais apprendre en restant éloigné ? » s'emporta-t-elle, tremblante.

« Jake a raison. Tu n'es pas aussi entraîné que nous. » appuya Sam.

« Ravi de te savoir de nouveau de mon côté, Sam ! » lançai-je.

**Paul cachait très mal un début de fou rire, mais le regard que je lui lançais le lui fit ravaler en vitesse.**

« Tu auras d'autres occasions de te battre. » dis-je à Olivia.

**Seth la serra contre lui, calmant ses tremblements.**

« Ne vous épuisez pas inutilement durant vos tours de garde, et gardez des forces pour la bataille. » ordonnai-je.

« Entendu ! » acquiescèrent-ils.

**Chacun de nous repartit vers sa moitié, et je rejoignais Leah qui m'attendait chez elle. Charlie étant encore à la maison pour son week-end pêche, alors on squattait une fois de plus la chambre de Leah. Il me restait encore trois heures avant de rejoindre Edward et Bella.**

« Leah ? » appelai-je en entrant dans sa chambre.

**Il n'y avait personne. C'est étrange, elle devait attendre que je rentre. J'allais près de la fenêtre, et regardais au dehors, où tout était calme. Le plancher se mit à grincer et en me retournant, je souris comme un idiot en voyant Leah en serviette. Elle sortait de la douche.**

« Arrête de me regarder comme si c'était la première fois que tu me voyais nue, et viens plutôt m'embrasser ! » me dit-elle.

**Je m'exécutais sans perdre un instant, et embrassais ses lèvres pulpeuses.**

« Alors, qu'as-tu prévu de me faire ce soir ? » me susurra-t-elle.

**Et nous y voilà !**

« Leah, il faut que je te dise quelque chose ! » dis-je en m'éloignant d'elle de façon à éviter la claque que j'appréhendais.

« Quoi ? » me demanda-t-elle.

« Et bien, je ne dors pas avec toi ce soir je, je reste avec Bella et Edward, jusqu'au début de la bataille. » informai-je.

**Ouh la, je ne savais pas qu'autant d'émotions pouvaient traverser le regard d'une personne. Voilà ce que je décernais dans celui de Leah : jalousie, angoisse, colère, ahurissement, et une légère envie de meurtre. J'espère que ce n'est pas moi la cible.**

« TU QUOI ? » s'écria-t-elle.

**Oh Mon Dieu, je vais mourir !**

« Une petite minute, tu préfères passer ta nuit aux côtés d'une sangsue et de cette pouffe, plutôt que d'être avec moi ? » s'ahuri-t-elle.

« Crois-moi, je préfèrerais le contraire, mais je ne peux faire autrement. Grâce à mon lien avec la meute je pourrais les informer de ce qui se passe jusqu'à ce qu'Olivia prenne ma relève pour que je puisse aller me battre. » expliquai-je.

« Alors là tu vois, c'est le comble. Non seulement, tu vas risquer ta peau pour cette espèce de, de, de, de garce, et maintenant, tu vas passer la nuit avec elle ? Je suis censée réagir comment ? » s'énerva-t-elle.

« Non mais je rêve, de quoi t'as peur au juste ? Que je retombe amoureux d'elle ? C'est de ça dont t'as peur ? » demandai-je en élevant la voix à mon tour.

« Et c'est le cas ? » contra-t-elle.

« Quoi ? » m'étonnai-je.

« Tu veux retomber amoureux d'elle ? » répéta-t-elle.

**Là, je vais craquer. Passant mes mains sur mon visage, je tournais les talons pour me diriger vers le mur, et je me tapais la tête contre ce dernier à trois reprises.**

_« Putain que c'est compliqué la vie de couple ! » pensai-je._

**J'ai besoin de prendre l'air !**

« Je dois prendre l'air, sinon je risque d'être méchant ! » dis-je en faisant un pas hors de la chambre.

« Où tu vas ? » me demanda-t-elle.

« Je serai à la plage. Quand tu te seras calmée, soit tu me rejoints, soit tu attends que je reviens ! » répondis-je en sortant de la chambre.

**J'atteignis la plage en cinq minutes, et malgré la colère que j'avais en moi à cause du comportement de Leah, je sentais les effets de l'imprégnation, ou plutôt, je sentais la douleur que ça procurait de s'éloigner de son imprégnée après une dispute. M'asseyant sur le sable, je regardais l'océan, espérant que ça m'apaiserait.**

_« Jake, reviens ! » me parvint la voix de Leah._

_« Pas tant que tu ne seras pas calmée ! » répliquai-je._

_« Jake ! »_

**Elle me suppliait, et l'écho de sa voix était faible. Je repartis en vitesse chez elle, et montais les marches menant à sa chambre quatre à quatre. Quand j'arrivais dans la chambre, Leah était assise par terre, toujours en serviette, recroquevillée contre son lit. Je la pris immédiatement dans mes bras, et la serra contre moi pour la réchauffer car elle grelottait.**

« Je suis là ! » lui dis-je en frottant son bras.

« Je suis désolé ! » sanglota-t-elle.

« C'est bon, c'est rien ! » la rassurai-je.

**Les minutes passèrent et ses sanglots cessèrent.**

« Dans combien de temps tu dois les rejoindre ? » me demanda-t-elle tout bas.

« J'ai encore le temps ! » répondis-je.

« Tu me parleras avant de t'endormir ? » demanda-t-elle de nouveau.

« Bien sûr ! » assurai-je.

**Je la déposais sur le lit, et je lui fis l'amour avec tendresse, lui transmettant tout l'amour que j'avais pour elle.**

**Je venais de quitter Leah pour rejoindre Bella et Edward au lieu de rendez-vous. Marchant jusqu'à eux, j'entendis la voix de Bella qui disait :**

_« Je veux pas qu'il se prenne la tête ! »_

**J'arrivais à leur hauteur, quand Edward dit :**

« Un orage approche d'après Alice ! »

« Je sais, je le sens ! » acquiesçai-je.

**Il embrassa Bella sur le front, et partit. Je la regardais, et elle faisait une tête bizarre, et elle me regardait bizarrement aussi.**

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » demandai-je.

« Oh, juste une bande de vampire qui veut me tuer ! » me répondit-elle.

« Tu parles d'un scoop ! » dis-je en la portant.

**Je me suis mis en route aussitôt, courant jusqu'au sommet de la montagne qu'avait choisis Edward. Ça m'a prit presque trois heures pour monter à cette hauteur, mais j'ai tenu bon. Arrivée à destination, je déposais Bella à terre et Edward la prit dans ses bras.**

« Merci ! » me dit-il.

« Pas de quoi ! » répondis-je.

« Tu devrais y aller ! » m'incita Bella.

« Non, je reste, et je pourrais vous informer de ce qui se passera grâce à mon lien avec la meute ! » rétorquai-je.

« Tu ne te bats pas ? » s'enquit-elle.

« Si, Olivia me relaiera demain matin. Je n'ai pas envie qu'elle soit blessée ! » expliquai-je.

**Edward emmena Bella dans la tente, et j'en profitais pour me transformer, après avoir enlevé mon short bien sûr. Quil patrouillait avec Paul.**

_« Quoi de neuf ? » leur demandai-je._

_« Rien à l'horizon ! » répondit Paul._

_« Bien, mais gardez l'œil ouvert ! » leur conseillais-je._

_« Ne t'en fais pas pour nous ! » me dit Quil._

**On continuait de parler, pendant que je me dégourdissais les pattes tout en explorant les environs jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit. Edward m'avait apporté un sandwiche que m'avait préparé Esmé, et je dois avouer qu'il était à tomber. Une tempête de vent accompagnait de la neige, mais je ne sentais pas ce froid avec ma fourrure. Je m'accroupissais devant la tente et tentais de trouver le sommeil, mais le claquement de dent de Bella ne m'aidait pas à dormir.**

_« Fais chier ! » pensai-je._

_« Quoi ? » me questionna Leah._

_« J'arrive pas à dormir avec Bella qui n'arrête pas de claquer des dents ! » répondis-je._

**Son rire cristallin résonna dans ma tête au moment où je reprenais forme humaine. Je mis mon short et entrais dans la tente. Je refermais derrière moi, et répondis à la question muette d'Edward :**

« Je trouve pas le sommeil avec tous ces claquements de dents ! »

**Bella grelottait de froid, et Seigneur si j'avais pu éviter d'y penser, mais je ne veux pas que ma meilleure amie tombe gravement malade.**

« Pas question ! » m'interdit Edward.

_« Parce que tu crois que ça me fait autant plaisir qu'à toi ? » lui dis-je par la pensée._

_« De quoi tu parles ? » m'interrogea Leah._

**Et merde, j'avais oublié qu'elle entendait toutes mes pensées. Edward me fit _oui _de la tête, et je me dirigeais vers Bella où je me glissais sous le duvet avec elle pour la réchauffer. Elle se colla à moi un peu trop près d'ailleurs, et bordel que ses pieds étaient glacés.**

_« Jake, c'est quoi ce bordel à quoi tu penses ? »_

_« Euh, et bien, je suis dans le même duvet que Bella ! » avouai-je._

**Edward me regardait curieusement.**

_« Tu quoi ? »_

_« C'est pour pas qu'elle attrape froid ! » lui expliquai-je._

_« Je te préviens, tu vas avoir de gros problèmes quand tu rentreras ! » me prévint-elle._

_« Je t'aime aussi mon cœur ! » _

_« Mouais, bonne nuit ! » marmonna-t-elle._

**Elle ne parlait plus, et je savais que j'allais vraiment en baver une fois à la maison. Les minutes passèrent et Bella s'était endormit, et elle ne tremblait plus. Tu m'étonnes, je fais 42°C.**

« Comment tu fais pour communiquer avec Leah de si loin ? » me demanda Edward.

« C'est dû à l'imprégnation ! » répondis-je.

« Quoi, tu t'imprègnes et vous pouvez communiquer par la pensée ? » questionna-t-il.

« Pas vraiment, c'est un peu plus compliqué que ça euh, tu tiens vraiment à le savoir ? » questionnai-je à mon tour.

**Il acquiesça.**

« Et bien, disons pour faire cours que, le loup doit marquer son imprégnée au cou et l'imprégnée doit planter ses ongles dans les reins du loup et, il faut que ça se passe, durant l'acte sexuel et, pendant l'orgasme ! »

« C'est, dégueulasse ! » dit-il, écœuré.

« Ce que tu peux être prude ! » me moquai-je.

« C'est ce que n'arrêtes pas de me dire Emmett ! » dit-il.

« Toi et Bella, vous ne l'avez jamais fais ? » demandai-je.

« Non, je ne veux pas lui faire de mal ! » répondit-il.

« Mais tu vas la changer en une buveuse de sang ! » fis-je remarquer.

« Je n'ai pas le choix, toute ma famille a voté, et la majorité l'a emporté. Cinq contre deux ! » expliqua-t-il.

« Euh, ça ne me regarde sans doute pas mais, de quoi vous parliez, quand je suis arrivé à l'endroit du rendez-vous ? » tentai-je.

« Je l'ai demandé en mariage, c'était la seule condition pour que je la transforme moi-même. » me répondit-il.

« Mais, je n'ai pas vu de bague ! » fis-je constater.

« Elle n'a accepté qu'hier soir. » dit-il.

« Pourquoi ne porte-elle pas sa bague ? Elle n'a pas à avoir peur de ma réaction. » m'étonnai-je.

« Je sais bien que tu ne l'aimes plus comme avant, et j'ignore pourquoi elle est si frustrée ces derniers temps. » m'informa-t-il.

« Ce que je vais te dire restera entre nous, d'accord ? »

**Il accepta. **

« Elle accepte mal le fait que je ne me battes plus pour elle. Ça la rend triste que je m'éloigne d'elle comme ça, mais rester loin de Leah me fait plus mal encore. »

« Je ne savais pas qu'elle était si attachée à toi ! » me dit-il.

« De toute façon, j'aurais finis par la quitter si elle m'avait choisit. Je me serai imprégné de Leah tôt ou tard, et on ne combat pas l'imprégnation. » renchéris-je.

**Le silence régna pendant quelques secondes.**

« Est-ce que le Conseil vous a contacté ? » demandai-je.

« Non, pourquoi ? » demanda-t-il à son tour.

« Ils se réunissent occasionnellement pour parler de la situation avec Bella, et j'ai dis à mon père qu'ils devraient vous laisser la transformer. C'est son choix, et puis, plus vite ce sera réglé, plus vite vous quitterez la ville pour qu'on puisse élever nos familles sans craintes ! » avouai-je.

« Je comprends, et comptes sur moi pour en parler à Carlisle ! » me dit-il.

**La discussion étant close, je m'endormis en pensant à ma Leah qui était toute seule dans sa chambre.**

_**POINT DE VUE D'OLIVIA :**_

**J'étais tranquillement allongée dans les bras rassurant de Seth qui s'était endormit sans mal. Moi, je n'arrivais pas à dormir. Je pensais trop à ce qui allait se passer dans quelques heures.**

_« A quoi tu penses ? » me fit la voix de Seth._

« Tu n'es pas censé dormir ? » m'étonnai-je.

_« Toi aussi t'es censé dormir ! » répliqua-t-il._

« Touché. » dis-je.

**Je me retournais pour lui faire face, et il avait ouvert les yeux.**

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda-t-il.

« J'angoisse pour demain ! » répondis-je.

« Tu seras écarté du combat, alors pas de panique ! » m'assura-t-il.

« Mais si la sangsue qui veut tuer Bella retrouve sa trace, et qu'elle n'est pas seule ? » m'inquiétai-je.

« Tu seras parfaite. D'accord tu n'es pas aussi entraînée que nous, mais Jake t'a formé, Jared aussi. Quil, Paul, Embry, Sam et moi ont t'a aidé. Tu sais ce que tu dois faire, et tu as vu avec les Cullen comment faire avec un nouveau-né. Tu t'en sortiras très bien. » affirma-t-il.

**Il scella sa phrase avec un baiser. J'avais chaud, très, très chaud. Seth se retrouva rapidement sur moi, approfondissant notre baiser. Mes jambes s'enroulèrent autour de sa taille, rapprochant nos corps dangereusement.**

« Seth…on ne…devrait pas…faire ça… » réussi-je à dire entre deux baisers.

« Je sais. » murmura-t-il avant d'enfoncer sa langue dans ma bouche.

**Oh il va me rendre folle ! Le souffle court, il retira sa langue de ma gorge et porta ses lèvres sur mon cou avant de les descendre sur ma poitrine. Il remonta mon t-shirt, tout en laissant mes seins à l'abri de ses regards, et embrassa ma peau.**

« Seth ! » appelai-je dans un gémissement.

**S'il ne s'arrête pas tout de suite, demain, je suis morte avant même que le combat ne commence. Et quand je dis _je suis morte_, je veux bien sûr parler de mon frère. Il finit par s'arrêter et revint m'embrasser.**

« Désolé mais, je n'ai pas pu résister. » m'avoua-t-il.

« Ce n'est pas ça mais, je n'ai vraiment pas envie que mon frère voit ce genre de chose quand on se transformera demain. » expliquai-je.

« Je comprends ! » acquiesça-t-il.

« Je t'aime ! » dis-je en le regardant dans les yeux.

« Je t'aime encore plus ! » susurra-t-il en frottant son nez contre le mien.

**Après un dernier baiser, il s'allongea sur le dos et je me blottis contre lui. Ses fines caresses sur mon bras me bercèrent, et je me laissais porter par cet élan de tendresse qui m'aida à m'endormir sans difficulté.**

_**POINT DE VUE NORMAL :**_

**Le jour J est enfin arrivé, et les filles avaient rendez-vous chez Kim et Claire, sauf Emily qui préféra tenir compagnie à Billy. **

_**Jared et Kim.**_

« Reviens-moi entier ! » lui ordonna Kim.

« C'est promis ! » lui assura-t-il avant de l'embrasser.

_**Quil et Claire.**_

« Tu seras prudent ? » questionna Claire.

« Comme toujours. » répondit-il en la prenant dans ses bras pour l'embrasser.

_**Paul et Rachel.**_

« Je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'angoisser ! » avoua Rachel en fermant son appartement.

« Pas la peine, on est plus nombreux que ces sales buveurs de sang, et beaucoup plus fort. » la rassura-t-il.

« Viens par-là ! » lui dit-elle en l'attirant vers elle pour l'embrasser.

_**Embry et Angela.**_

« T'es vraiment obligé d'aller te battre ? » demanda Angela en s'adossant contre sa voiture.

« Oui, je suis obligé d'aller me battre, et je reviendrais vers toi. » lui dit-il avant de l'embrasser.

_**Sam et Emily.**_

« Tu feras attention ? » espéra Emily en arrivant chez Billy.

« Je serai prudent Emily, tu le sais bien. » lui rappela-t-il en lui caressant son visage, avant de se pencher pour l'embrasser.

**Jake s'était levé depuis longtemps et inspectait le sentier du retour afin de s'assurer qu'il n'y aurait aucun danger lors de sa descente. Olivia venait d'arriver sous sa forme de louve, et en passant devant la tente, celle-ci s'ouvrit sur Bella. Lorsque Bella vit la louve grise, elle la salua :**

« Bonjour Olivia ! »

**Olivia émit un petit grognement avant de virer sur sa gauche et de monter plus haut sur la colline. Jake arriva en même temps qu'Edward.**

« Je dois redescendre ! » informa Jake.

« Sois prudent. » lui dit Edward.

« Fais attention à Olivia. Elle sait se battre mais elle n'a pas autant d'entraînement que les autres loups et moi ! » lui expliqua Jake.

« Comptes sur moi. » accepta Edward.

**Jake tourna les talons et s'apprêta à descendre, mais arriver au bout de la falaise, Bella l'arrêta.**

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » demanda-t-il en se retournant.

« Je voulais savoir, si le fait d'avoir passer la nuit avec moi… » commença-t-elle, mais Jake la coupa.

« Je t'arrête tout de suite Bella, j'ai fais ça seulement pour ne pas que tu attrapes froid. Crois-moi, j'aurais préféré passer ma nuit dans les bras de Leah plutôt que d'être confiné dans une tente avec toi et ta sangsue. »

« Pourquoi t'es si méchant ? » s'étonna-t-elle.

« En quelle langue faut-il que je te le dise Bella ? .t' ! Je suis amoureux de Leah. Je l'aime plus que ma vie. c'est mon cœur, mon âme et ma raison de vivre. Si je me bats aujourd'hui, c'est pour avoir une chance de vivre une vie normale, sans danger, sans vampire qui risque de menacer la vie que j'aurais choisis, et je ne veux pas de cette vie-là pour mes enfants. » expliqua-t-il.

**Bella baissa la tête.**

« Ecoute Bella, je t'aime c'est vrai, mais comme une sœur. Tu es ma meilleure amie, et ça ne changera pas, une fois de plus. Tu as Edward, et tu vas l'épouser. » dit-il plus calmement.

**Elle releva la tête, étonnée.**

« Comment tu le sais ? » demanda-t-elle.

« J'en ai parlé avec lui quand tu dormais hier soir. Tu n'as pas besoin de me le cacher. Je le prends bien, car moi, j'ai bien l'intention d'épouser Leah après le lycée, d'avoir des enfants et une vie normale. » répondit-il. « Faut que j'y aille ! »

**Il s'en alla, laissant Bella toute seule, avant qu'elle ne retourne près d'Edward qui ne lui fit aucuns reproches. Jacob se transforma une fois qu'il fut en bas de la falaise, et les pensées de ses frères l'atteignirent.**

_« Ça commence ! » lui informa Paul._

_« Je suis en route ! » leur dit Jake._

**Pendant que le combat débutait, à La Push, les filles passaient le temps soit en lisant, soit en cuisinant, soit en regardant la télé, mais il y a une chose qu'elles ressentaient toute en même temps : la peur. La peur de perdre leur moitié !**


	22. Drôle d'attente

**Disclaimer : **Tout l'univers et les personnages de Twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer !

* * *

><p><em><strong>POINT DE VUE DE RACHEL :<strong>_

**Déjà plus de trente minutes que nous étions réunis chez Claire et Kim, et c'était trente minutes d'angoisse. Aucune de nous ne prit le risque de parler avec l'un d'eux par la pensée, de peur de les déstabiliser. J'en avais tellement marre que je refermais mon livre d'un coup sec, faisant sursauter Angela, qui était assise à ma droite.**

« Désolé ! » m'excusai-je.

« Ce n'est rien ! » me dit-elle.

« Celles qui veulent compenser par la bouffe, c'est par là ! » nous dit Kim.

« Je ne pourrais rien avaler ! » dit Leah en se levant.

« Il faut bien s'occuper en attendant ! » souligna Claire.

« Je n'en peux plus d'attendre ! » souffla Leah.

« On n'a pas vraiment le choix ! » abdiqua Angela.

**On s'installa toutes les cinq à table, à se faire des sandwiche. Je pris trois tranches de pain de mie, étala de la mayonnaise, quelques feuilles de salades, deux tranches de jambons, une tomate que je coupais en rondelles, et quelques cornichons.**

« Est-ce que je suis la seule à manger plus que d'habitude depuis que je suis avec Embry ? » demanda Angela.

« Je vois ce que tu veux dire. Etre avec Paul, ça creuse l'appétit ! » répondis-je.

« Et pas qu'avec la bouffe ! » dit Kim.

« Je te rappelle que c'est toi qui a poussé Jared à te faire l'amour ! » s'amusa Claire.

« Je sais et j'adore ça mais, plus ça va et plus je risque de ne plus être capable de marcher ! » avoua Kim, nous faisant rire.

« Angela, toi et Embry… » questionna Leah.

« Pas encore mais, j'y pense de plus en plus. » répondit Angela.

« C'est dur de résister à un loup-garou aussi canon que les nôtres ! » fit remarquer Leah.

**Et comment que c'était dur ! Je lâchais un soupir, avant de prendre un couteau et de retirer la croute du sandwich, en prenant mon temps. **

_« RACHEL ! »_

**Je sursautais, et le couteau retomba sur l'assiette.**

« Quoi qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » m'alarmais-je.

« C'est plutôt à nous de te poser cette question ! » dit Kim.

« Pourquoi ? » m'étonnai-je.

« Ça va faire plus de cinq minutes que tu décortiques ton sandwich. » m'informa Leah.

« Et ? »

« Et ? Et tu agis bizarrement. T'as le regard dans le vide et tu soupires. T'es sûr que ça va ? » me demanda Claire.

« Je vais très bien ! » assurai-je.

**Je croquais dans mon sandwich, et je me sentis beaucoup mieux car je n'avais pas tellement déjeunée ce matin. Les filles continuaient de me regarder comme si des antennes allaient sortir de ma tête.**

« Vous allez arrêter de me regarder comme ça ? » questionnai-je, gênée.

« T'es sûr que ça va ? » persista Leah.

« Oui, je vais très bien, je m'inquiète pour Paul, tout simplement ! » répondis-je.

**La conversation au sujet de mes symptômes imaginaires étant clos, je poursuivais mon repas, et les filles reprirent leur discussion.**

« Qu'est-ce qu'on va bien pouvoir faire en attendant ? » demanda Claire.

« On pourrait regarder des films, écouter de la musique ou bien, se dire des choses qu'on ne sait pas sur les garçons par exemple ! » proposa Leah.

« Lee, t'es vraiment diabolique ! » ricana Kim.

« Je sais mais, aucune information coquine sinon je risque de m'impatienter de plus en plus avant le retour de Jake ! » dit Leah.

« Même pas un petit détail sur votre vie sexuelle ? » insista Claire.

**Leah hésitait.**

« D'accord mais, après manger car je ne veux pas choquer Angela et la rendre malade ! » dit Leah en souriant.

« Merci Leah mais, je ne suis pas si prude que vous le pensez ! » dit Angela.

« On sait bien mais, vu que tu n'as toujours pas passé le cap avec Embry, on ne veut pas te choquer en racontant nos ébats torrides avec nos mecs ! » lui expliqua Claire.

« Depuis je fais partie de _« la meute »_, plus rien ne me choque, surtout depuis que je connais Paul ! » avoua-t-elle.

« Elle marque un point ! » souligna Leah.

« Dites que mon mec est un porc ! » m'offusquai-je.

« Plutôt un pervers ! » se reprit Leah.

« Ouais c'est vrai ! » affirmai-je en croquant dans une frite.

« _Porc_, _pervers_, c'est la même chose ! » dit Claire.

« Au moins, il sait y faire au lit, et pas qu'avec ce qu'il a entre les jambes ! » répliquai-je en me levant.

**J'entendis Angela rire et au moment où je posais mon assiette dans l'évier, une nausée me prit.**

« Kim, où sont les toilettes ? » demandai-je en me retournant, une main devant la bouche.

**Elle me pointa une porte et je m'y dirigeais aussitôt. Levant la lunette des toilettes, je m'accroupissais et régurgitais ce que j'avais avalé il y a peu. Ça passa au bout de quelques minutes, et je me relevais doucement, m'essuyant les lèvres avec du papier toilette. Je tirais la chasse avant de me rincer la bouche. Claire entra et me tendit une brosse à dent et du dentifrice.**

« La brosse est neuve ! » me dit-elle.

« Merci ! » dis-je en les prenant.

**Je me brossais les dents vivement, quand je vis Claire me tendre une boîte. Je la pris, tout en gardant la brosse dans la bouche, et mes yeux durent devenir aussi gros que mes orbites. Crachant le dentifrice et me rinçant la bouche, je regardais Claire bizarrement.**

« Pourquoi tu me donnes un test de grossesse ? » m'étonnai-je.

« Tu n'as pas une petite idée ? » me demanda-t-elle.

« Claire, je ne suis pas enceinte. Je prends la pilule ! » répondis-je.

« Sans blague ? » ironisa-t-elle. « Vous mettez des préservatifs ? »

« Non ! » dis-je.

« Rachel, quand as-tu eu tes règles pour la dernière fois ? » me questionna-t-elle.

« Mais c'est quoi cet interrogatoire ? Je ne suis pas enceinte, j'ai eu mes règles le mois dernier, et les prochaines je dois les avoir, euh… »

**En y réfléchissant bien, j'aurais dû avoir mes règles il y a trois jours, et je n'ai rien eu.**

« Bon d'accord, j'ai du retard mais trois jours, il n'y a pas de quoi s'alarmer ! » dis-je, convaincue de ne pas être enceinte.

« Fais le test, s'il te plaît ! » m'implora-t-elle.

« Je déteste quand on me force la main ! » soupirai-je.

« Au moins, tu seras fixé, et c'est un test fiable. Ma sœur est infirmière donc, elle s'y connaît ! » me dit-elle.

« Pourquoi tu as ce test de grossesse ? » demandai-je.

« Personne ne le sait en dehors de Kim mais, j'ai cru être enceinte il n'y a pas si longtemps. J'avais oublié de prendre la pilule et on a fait l'amour sous la douche. J'ai eu du retard et j'en ai parlé à ma sœur. Elle m'a accompagné à la pharmacie et j'ai fais le test. Il était négatif, et j'ai eu mes règles le lendemain. » m'avoua-t-elle.

« Très bien, je vais le faire ! » abdiquai-je.

**Elle sortit de la salle de bain, et je m'attelais à faire ce test de grossesse, ce qui veut dire : pipi sur le bâtonnet ! Il fallait attendre cinq minutes. Si une barre bleue apparaissait, c'était négatif, mais si deux barres bleues apparaissaient, c'était positif. Le test était posé sur un meuble de la salle de bain, et je faisais les cent pas à travers la pièce tellement j'étais nerveuse. Si je suis bel et bien enceinte, Paul peut faire ses prières car même si mon père sera heureux pour moi et qu'il sait que je suis heureuse avec Paul, eh bien, Jake risque de ne pas le prendre aussi bien que mon père le prendra. Les minutes qui s'écoulaient été une vraie torture pour moi, alors je pris le test et soufflais un bon coup avant de regarder le résultat. Deux barres ! Merde, je suis enceinte ! Je sortis de la salle de bain, et rejoignis les filles qui étaient devant la télé. A première vue, elles regardaient un dessin animé, mais j'étais tellement sous le choc que je ne saurais dire lequel.**

« Rachel, est-ce que ça va ? » me demanda Leah.

« Je suis enceinte ! » répondis-je de but en blanc.

**Elles me regardèrent toutes en même temps, mais ce fut Claire qui se leva la première. Je lui tendis le test, qu'elle prit.**

« Tu n'es pas contente ? » s'étonna Kim.

« Je, je serais contente si Jake ne tue pas le père de mon enfant ! » dis-je avant d'éclater en sanglot.

**Je m'assis sur le canapé, et continua de pleurer. Je me suis retrouvée dans une étreinte réconfortante de la part d'une des filles, mais je ne sais pas de qui. La voix douce d'Angela me parvint, et je su que c'était elle qui me réconfortait.**

« Ça va aller Rachel, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter de quoi que ce soit. Paul sera sûrement ravi d'apprendre qu'il va être père, et ne t'en fais pas de la réaction de Jake, je suis sûre que Leah saura le calmer ! » m'assura-t-elle.

« Plus de sexe pendant un mois ! » dit Leah.

**On explosa toutes de rire. Je me sentis bien mieux et j'essuyais mes larmes.**

« Merci les filles ! » reniflai-je.

« Les amies c'est fait pour ça ! » me dit Claire.

« En tout cas, le fait que tu sois enceinte prouve que Paul est une bête de sexe ! » plaisanta Kim, nous faisant rire une fois de plus.

« Si tu savais ! » dis-je en me calant sur le fauteuil.

« Raconte ! » dit Leah.

« Disons que, il sait se servir de ses doigts et de sa langue ! » avouai-je en souriant.

« Jake aussi est très doué de sa langue ! » dit Leah en soupirant d'aise.

« Tu parles de mon frère là ! » lui rappelai-je.

« Et alors ? C'est une vraie bombe à retardement au lit, le pied total ! » informa-t-elle.

« C'est bon, là, tu viens de me donner une mauvaise image mentale au sujet de mon frère ! » m'écœurais-je.

« Je suis sûre qu'Angela est choquée ! » rit Claire.

« Pas du tout ! » réfuta Angela.

« Angie, jusqu'où vous êtes allés avec Embry niveau câlin ? » voulut savoir Kim.

**Angela se mordit la lèvre, tout en souriant.**

« Non, Angie, je le crois pas ! » ricana Claire.

« Bah quoi ? C'était soit ça, soit on restait frustré toute la nuit ! » dit Angela.

« Attends Angie, quand tu dis _ça_, tu veux dire qu'il t'a donné un orgasme ? » demandai-je.

« Et pas qu'un ! » souffla-t-elle.

**Claire et Kim se mirent à rire, tandis que Leah tapait dans ses mains, tout en souriant.**

« Avec la langue ou les doigts ? » demanda Claire en tentant de contenir un fou rire.

« Les deux ! » répondit Angela.

« Oh Mon Dieu ! »

**Nous avions toutes parlés en même temps.**

« Je n'aurais jamais cru ça de la part d'une fille de pasteur ! » dis-je en essuyant mes larmes.

« Je suis peut-être une fille de pasteur, mais j'ai un petit copain super canon, et c'est dur de ne pas penser à franchir le cap avant le mariage. Je ne vous dis pas le nombre de rêves érotiques que j'ai pu faire depuis que je suis avec lui ! » avoua-t-elle.

« Ah ça, on est toutes passés par là ! » rassura Kim.

« De toute façon Angie, avec Embry c'est pour la vie alors, si t'as envie de sauter le pas, fais-le ! » l'encouragea Leah.

« Je sais mais, c'est la réaction de mes parents qui m'inquiète ! » nous dit Angela.

« Angela, tu es majeure, responsable, et indépendante, c'est à toi de faire tes propres choix. Tu as tout l'été pour parler avec Embry avant la fac alors, ne réfléchis pas ! » lui dis-je.

« En faites, j'ai retardé ma rentrée à la fac à l'année prochaine. Je ne veux pas aller à l'université sans Embry ! » expliqua-t-elle.

« Tu vas donc passer ton année à La Push ? » demanda Claire.

« Si mes parents n'y voient pas d'inconvénients, mais il faut que je trouve un boulot. Je n'ai pas envie de passer une année entière à ne rien faire ! » répondit Angela.

« Il manque une vendeuse à la boutique où je travaille sur Port Angeles, je peux essayer de te faire entrer ! » lui proposa Kim.

« Tu ferais ça ? » s'étonna Angela.

« Je ferais n'importe quoi pour mes copines ! » dit Kim.

« Au faites les filles, vous regardiez quoi avant que je ne sorte de la salle de bain ? » demandai-je, curieuse.

« _Pocahontas _! » répondit Claire.

« Remets du début, j'adore ce dessin animé ! » avouai-je.

**Toute souriante, je m'installais confortablement entre Leah et Angela, et nous regardions toutes les cinq le film. Je le connaissais par cœur, et à chaque chanson du film, je fus étonné de voir Angela chanter avec nous.**

_« Au détour de la rivière. Sera-t-il au détour de la rivière ? Bravant les flots, ce voyageur de la mer sur son bateau, et toujours je crois, toujours j'espère, que cet inconnu viendra, au détour de la rivière, pour moi. Rien que pour moi ! »_

**Nous éclations de rire à chaque fois. J'adorais cette complicité qui s'était installée entre nous, et c'est dans ces moments-là que ma sœur jumelle me manquait, mais elle vivait à Hawaii avec son mari alors je me console avec celles que je considère comme des sœurs. Après _Pocahontas_, nous avions opté pour un film plus triste, mais tout en restant dans le style musical. N'ayant jamais vu _Moulin Rouge_, Angela voulut le voir. Là aussi, nous avions toutes chantées les tubes de Madonna, Queen, et Elton John ! Claire avait eu la bonne idée de sortir les mouchoirs, car à la fin du film, nos visages étaient striés de larmes, et nous étions prisent de sanglots incontrôlables à la mort de Satine.**

« Alors Angie…qu'est-ce…t'en…as…pensé ? » demanda Kim en pleurant.

« Magnifique ! » répondit Angela en essuyant ses larmes.

« J'ai faim ! » informai-je.

« Allez la femme enceinte, on va te nourrir ! » s'amusa Claire en m'aidant à me lever.

**Elle sortit des pots de glaces du congélateur, et c'était exactement ce dont j'avais envie.**

« T'es télépathe ou quoi ? » demandai-je.

« Non, pourquoi ? » s'étonna-t-elle.

« C'est exactement ce que je voulais manger ! » avouai-je en prenant un pot à la pistache.

« Euh, pistache c'est le pot de Jared ! » me dit Kim.

« Et alors ? Priorité aux femmes enceintes ! » dis-je en haussant les épaules.

« Tu n'auras qu'à lui dire que tu devais t'occuper en attendant son retour, et comme t'avais envie de sexe, t'as compensé en mangeant sa glace qui t'as donné l'impression d'avoir un orgasme ! » rétorqua Leah.

« Tu viens de me donner une idée là ! » dit Kim en prenant un pot à la noix de coco.

« Quel genre d'idée ? » demanda Leah.

« Un petit jeu avant de faire l'amour. Je me badigeonne de glace et il doit tout manger ! » répondit Kim.

« Ah, j'avoue que c'est assez tentant, mais Jake préfère la crème chantilly, avec des fraises bien mûres et sucrées ! » dit Leah.

« Quil, c'est le chocolat ! » dit Claire.

« Ça les excite encore plus ! » ria Kim. « Et toi Rachel, avec quoi t'excite Paul ? »

« Je n'ai pas besoin de jouer avec de la nourriture, il est excité rien qu'en recevant des ordres de ma part ! » avouai-je en mettant la cuillère pleine de glace dans ma bouche.

« Il est maso ! » s'amusa Angela.

« Je sais ! » affirmai-je.

**Assise autour de la table de la cuisine, nous dévorons toutes un pot de glace au parfum différent. Moi à la pistache, Kim à la noix de coco, Leah à la praline, Angela au chocolat, et Claire à la fraise.**

« Dites les filles, quand nos hommes seront revenus, on devrait peut-être s'organiser une journée shopping à Port Angeles toutes les cinq ! » suggéra Angela.

« Je suis pour ! » approuva Kim.

« T'es toujours partante pour du shopping ! » contra Claire.

« Et alors ? Jared aime quand je m'habille sexy, surtout la lingerie ! » dit Kim.

« En parlant de lingerie, vous m'aiderez à renouveler la mienne ? Et ma garde-robe complète ? » demanda Angela.

« Compte sur nous pour t'aider à rendre Embry complètement fou ! » répondit Leah.

« Et, euh, puisqu'on continu sur ce terrain là, euh, quand Embry et moi, on aura, franchit le cap, j'aurais besoin d'un gynéco qui ne connaît pas mes parents ! » poursuivit Angela.

« Tu pourras venir voir la nôtre ! » dit Claire en parlant d'elle et Kim.

« En plus, les médecins sont tenus par le secret médical, et t'es majeure ! » dis-je en buvant une gorgée d'eau.

« Je sais bien mais, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me faire du souci par rapport à mes parents ! » confia Angela.

« T'as qu'à demander aux parents d'Embry de t'installer chez eux ! » dit Leah.

« Je ne vais pas m'imposer juste parce que je risque de me faire mettre à la porte par mes parents si j'ai des relations sexuelles avant le mariage ! » contra Angela.

« Angela, tu as dix-huit ans, tes beaux-parents t'adorent, et Embry et toi ne pouvaient rester loin l'un de l'autre sans en souffrir. En septembre il va entamer sa dernière année de lycée, et tu vas travailler pour gagner ta vie, je ne vois pas le mal à vouloir être près de ton petit ami jusqu'à ce que vous alliez à la fac ! » renchérit Kim.

« De plus, si les parents d'Embry ne t'aimaient pas, ils ne t'auraient pas laissés vivre chez eux pendant les vacances d'étés ! » ajouta Claire.

« Elles n'ont pas tort, et puis, ça t'évitera de croiser sans arrêt Bella ! » claqua Leah.

« Oh toi, t'es jalouse ! » remarquai-je.

« Rectification, c'est cette garce qui est jalouse de moi. » me corrigea Leah. « Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, j'aurais laissé les Cullen se démerder avec cette armée d'assoiffées ! »

« Je suis entièrement d'accord avec Leah ! » dit Angela.

« S'il arrive quoi que ce soit à Jake, je la tue ! » grommela Leah.

**Je préférais ne rien dire car je connaissais Bella depuis l'enfance, mais je sais que même si Bella n'avait eu aucun lien avec l'armée de nouveau-nés, les garçons seraient quand même allés se battre. C'était leur devoir, et contrairement aux filles, je le comprenais parfaitement, et l'acceptais, même si ça ne m'empêchait pas d'avoir la trouille pour mon fougueux loup. S'il rentre sain et sauf, je lui ferais passer une nuit mémorable !**

« You ouh, Kim appelle Rachel ! »

« Hein, quoi ? » fis-je en sortant de ma torpeur.

« A quoi tu pensais pour être si distraite ? » demanda Kim.

« Oh euh, je pensais juste à la nuit que j'allais faire passer à Paul ! » répondis-je, un sourire en coin.

« Ça va être bestial ! » grogna Claire.

« La seconde nature de Quil déteint sur toi ma pauvre Claire ! » se moqua Leah.

« Au moins quand on fait l'amour, c'est pas _La Petite Maison Dans La Prairie _! » répliqua Claire.

« C'est pire que l'attaque de _Pearl Harbor_ ! » dit Kim.

« Mais au moins c'est torride. » dit Claire.

« Parce que tu crois qu'avec Jared c'est comme dans _Docteur Quinn _? » arqua Kim.

« Je pari que c'est comme le _Titanic_ ! » dit Leah.

« Puisque que vous comparez vos ébats à des films, dans lequel trouvez-vous la scène de sexe la plus torride ? » demanda Angela.

« Je vais vraiment finir par croire que tu n'es plus vierge ! » dit Kim.

« Je pose juste une question ! » se défendit Angela.

« _Retour à Cold Mountain_, la scène du cabanon avec _Jude Law _et _Nicole Kidman _! » répondit Claire.

« _N'oublie jamais_, la scène entre _Rachel McAdams _et_ Ryan Gosling_ quand ils sont sous la pluie ! » s'extasia Kim.

« _Mr and Mrs Smith_, avec_ Brad Pitt _et _Angelina Jolie_, sans tout le bazar qu'ils font dans leur baraque ! » dis-je en riant.

« Tu m'étonnes que ça soit si bestial entre Paul et toi ! » s'amusa Leah.

« Et toi Lee, quelle est ta scène préférée ? » demanda Angela.

« _Pearl Harbor_, la scène des parachutes ! » répondit Leah en soupirant.

« Mon Dieu quand j'ai vu cette scène, j'ai cru que j'allais avoir un orgasme sur place ! » avoua Kim.

« A toi Angela, ta scène préférée ! » lui dis-je.

« Moi, ma scène préférée, ça a toujours été celle dans _Titanic _! » avoua-t-elle.

« Bizarrement je ne suis pas surprise ! » dit Kim.

« Attends quand elle aura fait l'expérience à plusieurs reprise, elle choisira des scènes de sexe vraiment torride ! » ricana Leah.

**Angela lui tira la langue avant d'enfourner sa cuillère plein de chocolat dans sa bouche.**

« Très mature ! » s'esclaffa Claire.

« Je suis pleine ! » dis-je en posant le pot.

« T'as tombé la moitié de la glace ! » s'ahuri Claire.

« Mais j'avais faim ! » couinai-je.

« Il y a un mini-Paul dans son ventre, faut pas lui en vouloir ! » dit Leah.

**Au final, je ne fus pas la seule à délaisser son pot de glace. **

**Il commençait à être tard, et le soleil se couchait. Mon portable sonna, et je décrochais en restant debout.**

« Allô ? »

_« … »_

« Emily, respire et dis-moi ce qu'il se passe ! »

_« … »_

« Oh Mon Dieu, est-ce qu'il va bien ? »

_« … »_

« On arrive tout de suite ! »

**Je raccrochais et me retournais vers les filles, qui me fixaient, impatiente.**

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait ? » demanda Leah.

« La bataille est finit et, les garçons sont tous chez mon père ! » répondis-je.

« Rachel, tu ne nous dis pas tout ! » s'aperçut Claire.

« Jake, a été gravement blessé ! » avouai-je en regardant Leah.


	23. Sain et sauf ou presque

**Disclaimer : **Tout l'univers et les personnages de Twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer !

* * *

><p><em><strong>POINT DE VUE DE LEAH :<strong>_

_« Jake, a été gravement blessé ! »_

**A ces mots, mon cœur s'arrêta de battre pendant une seconde, et je sentis tout mon côté droit se briser. C'est comme si on m'avait broyé les os. Je m'effondrais au sol, une main sur mon cœur.**

_« Leah ! » m'appela Kim._

**Je me suis senti secouée dans tous les sens, quand au final, je fus tirée je ne sais où, et sans que je m'en aperçoive, j'étais assise dans une voiture. Je me moquais de savoir si c'était celle de Claire ou celle d'Angela. Tout ce qui m'importait, c'était Jake ! A chaque minute qui passait, j'avais l'impression de mourir à petit feu. Tout ça c'est de la faute de cette Bella et de sa manie d'attirer les ennuis ! Je sortis de ma léthargie au moment où la voiture de je ne sais qui s'arrêta devant la maison de Billy. Je vis chacune des filles se jeter dans les bras de sa moitié, à l'exception de Rachel car Paul n'était présent nulle part. Je descendis de la voiture et au moment où je fermais la portière :**

_« AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH ! »_

**Ce cri perçant me figea. Je pu voir Rachel porter une main à son ventre, et Emily tenir la main de mon beau-père. Je ne pouvais plus bouger. Je n'y arrivais pas !**

_« AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH ! »_

**Cette fois, j'éclatais en sanglot et je m'écroulais sur mes genoux, car je ressentais tout ce que Jake ressentait. Deux bras chaud m'étreignirent et m'aidèrent à me relever. Je reconnaissais l'étreinte de mon frère.**

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe là dedans ? » demandai-je en sentant les larmes couler sur mes joues.

« Le toubib Cullen lui recasse les os ! » me répondit Seth.

**Je me suis retrouvée assise sur les marches du perron, et Rachel vint me rejoindre. Elle me prit la main et partagea ma peine et ma douleur. **

« Comment est-ce arrivé ? » voulu-je savoir, mais ma voix était à peine audible.

« C'est de ma faute Leah ! » me dit Seth. « Un nouveau-né a prit le dessus sur moi à la fin et, Jake s'est interposé pour m'éviter le pire. Cette maudite sangsue lui a brisé les os du côté droit ! »

« Ce n'était pas de ta faute Seth. Tout ça, c'est de la faute de Bella ! » claquai-je.

**La tristesse qui émanait de moi fut remplacée par de la rage. Une rage incommensurable venait de s'emparer de moi, et il valait mieux pour Bella qu'elle ne se montre pas. Une voiture s'approcha, et je reconnaîtrais entre mille la camionnette de cette pétasse. Elle éteignit ses phares et sortit de la voiture. Elle se stoppa net lorsqu'un nouveau cri retentit. Elle est là, tant pis pour elle. Je vais lui dire ce que j'ai sur le cœur. Je me défis brutalement de l'emprise de mon frère et de ma belle-sœur pour me lever et faire face à cette pétasse.**

« T'as un sacré culot pour venir ici ! » aboyai-je.

« Je veux seulement savoir comment il va ! » se défendit-elle.

_« AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH ! »_

**Une douleur me prit au niveau des côtes, mais j'en fis abstraction.**

« Tu veux savoir comment il va ? Le cri que t'as entendu ne t'as pas suffit pour savoir comment il va ? » crachai-je.

« Ecoute Leah, euh, je suis désolé, d'accord ? Je tiens à lui aussi et je n'ai jamais voulu qu'il se batte. Ni lui ni aucun des autres garçons ! » dit-elle.

« Mais oui, c'est ça. Ils ont risqués leur vie pour toi, Jake a risqué sa vie pour toi, et tu viens me dire que tu ne voulais pas qu'ils se battent ? » ironisai-je.

« C'est la vérité ! » persista-t-elle.

« Mon frère n'a que quinze ans et c'est lui qui a failli se retrouver à la place de Jake. La petite sœur de Jared aussi s'est battu pour toi alors qu'elle a muté il y a seulement quelques jours. Ta putain de famille n'est même pas capable de te protéger, et il faut que ce soit la meute qui vienne à ton secours. Mais tu n'en vaux même pas la peine Bella. Est-ce que ton soi-disant petit ami sait que tu es toujours amoureuse de _mon mec _et que tu le dragues dès qu'il a le dos tourné? » m'écriai-je.

« Tu confonds tout ! » me dit-elle.

« Peut-être, mais j'ai tellement de chose sur le cœur que je pourrais écrire un dictionnaire avec tout ce que je te reproche. » répliquai-je.

« J'ai essayé de l'empêcher de venir se battre, mais aucun ne m'a écouté. Demande à Angela, elle était là ce soir-là ! » tenta-t-elle de me dire.

« Je sais, je le sais bien car tu vois, entre imprégnée on se dit tout, mais je sais aussi que je ne suis pas la seule à t'en vouloir. T'étais près de ton mec, si je peux appeler ça un mec, pendant qu'il se battait, tandis que nous, on a dû attendre des heures dans l'angoisse de savoir que ceux qu'on aimait étaient en train de se battre contre une bande d'assoiffée d'hémoglobines ! » contrai-je.

**Bizarre, elle ne disait rien !**

« J'ai une méchante envie de t'en mettre une, mais Jake ne me le pardonnerait pas, parce que je sais qu'il tient à toi. Je vais simplement te dire une chose : ne t'avise plus jamais de mêler l'un des garçons à tes emmerdes. La prochaine fois, débrouillez-vous tout seul ! » dis-je en lui balançant un regard noir.

**J'entendis la porte s'ouvrir, et le Docteur Cullen sortit en compagnie de Paul. Rachel se jeta dans ses bras, heureuse de retrouver son homme.**

« Comment va-t-il ? » demandai-je au Docteur Cullen.

« Il monte très vite en température, et je lui ai donné de la morphine. Je repasserai demain ! » répondit-il.

« Est-ce qu'il va s'en sortir ? » questionnai-je de nouveau.

« Oui Leah, il va s'en sortir ! » me dit-il.

« Il te demande ! » me dit Paul.

**Je jetais un regard à Billy, et il me fit signe de la tête que je pouvais y aller. Sans plus attendre, j'entrais dans la maison, et couru dans la chambre de Jake. En entrant, la pièce était éclairé par la lampe de chevet, et sur le lit, mon Jake, allongé, le côté droit bandé, et transpirant de sueur.**

« Jake ! » soufflai-je.

**Il ouvrit les yeux et croisa mon regard.**

« Lee ! » dit-il tout bas.

**Je m'avançais lentement vers lui, et m'agenouillais à sa hauteur. J'avais la lèvre qui tremblait tellement j'avais envie de pleurer et de me jeter dans ses bras.**

« Tu m'as…manqué Leah… ! » me dit-il.

**Je me suis mise à pleurer, je ne pouvais plus me retenir. La main gauche de Jake se posa sur mon bras, me faisant sursauter.**

« Je t'aime Leah ! » me chuchota-t-il.

« Je t'aime aussi Jake ! » sanglotai-je.

« Arrête…de pleurer… ! » quémanda-t-il.

**Je rabattais mes larmes, et l'embrassa tendrement sur les lèvres, tout en faisant attention de ne pas l'écraser.**

« Dors, tu en as besoin ! » lui susurrai-je.

« Tu restes avec moi ? » me demanda-t-il, la voix cassée.

« Oui, je reste près de toi mon amour ! » répondis-je en lui caressant son front transpirant.

**Je sortis de la chambre après lui avoir promis de revenir, et alla dans la cuisine où je rempli une petite bassine d'eau froide. Il faut que sa température baisse, et très vite. Pendant que la bassine se remplissait, ma peine reprit le dessus et mes sanglots repartirent de plus belle. Je me suis retrouvée de nouveau dans des bras chaud, et je me foutais de savoir qui c'était. J'avais besoin de réconfort et je l'aurais même accepté venant de Sam.**

_« Ça va aller Leah ! »_

**C'était Quil !**

« Tu devrais être avec Claire au lieu de perdre ton temps à me consoler ! » lui dis-je en me dégageant doucement.

« C'est elle qui m'a dit de venir voir si ça allait ! » m'avoua-t-il.

« C'est gentil, mais retournes auprès d'elle. » lui dis-je en séchant mes larmes.

**Il déposa un baiser sur mon front avant de sortir de la maison. Je pris la bassine d'eau et retournais dans la chambre. Je déposais le récipient sur la chaise de bureau de Jake, et alla dans la salle de bain pour prendre deux gants, que je plongeais dans l'eau fraîche en retournant dans la chambre. L'essorant, je posais un gant sur le front de Jake, et avec l'autre, j'entrepris de lui rafraîchir le haut du corps, sans le blesser davantage. Mes gestes étaient tendres, malgré le fait que je n'avais qu'une seule envie : me blottir dans ses bras. Mais je devais m'occuper de lui jusqu'à ce que le Docteur Cullen ne revienne. Alors que je passais le gant mouillé au niveau du cœur de Jake, sa main gauche se posa sur la mienne, stoppant mes mouvements.**

« Leah… » souffla-t-il en me regardant dans les yeux.

« Tais-toi et dors ! » lui ordonnai-je en reprenant ma main pour aller rincer le gant.

**Je pris aussi celui qui était posé sur son front, et le rinça d'abord. Je le replaçais sur le front de Jake, qui frémit au contact du froid.**

« Leah, arrête et viens t'allonger près de moi ! » me dit-il tendrement.

**Comment pouvais-je refuser ? Eh bien je ne pouvais pas ! Je fermais la porte à clé, et me déshabilla, pour me retrouver en sous-vêtements.**

« Très joli ! » entendis-je dire Jake.

**Un sourire se dessina sur mes lèvres alors que je mis un short à Jake. Je pris un de ses débardeurs et le mit après avoir enlevé mon soutien-gorge. Grimpant prudemment sur le lit, je m'allongeais aux cotés de mon chéri, et éteignis la lampe de chevet avant de me blottir contre lui. Ma tête sur son cœur, je ne pu empêcher quelques larmes supplémentaires de couler.**

« Tout va bien Lee ! » me rassura-t-il tout bas en me caressant le bras.

« J'ai eu si peur ! » tremblais-je.

« Tout va bien ! » répéta-t-il.

**Je fis un gros effort pour tarir mes larmes, et au bout de plusieurs minutes, la respiration calme de Jacob m'indiqua qu'il dormait. Je décidais d'en faire de même, et je m'endormis à mon tour.**

_**POINT DE VUE DE PAUL :**_

**Tout le monde était rentré, sauf Rachel et moi. Ma Rachel s'occupait de son père et je l'attendais dehors. Au bout de dix minutes, j'entendis des petits pas s'approcher de moi. Me retournant, je vis Rachel fermer la porte d'entrée, et s'avancer vers moi à pas de loup. Oui je sais le jeu de mot est débile !**

« Est-ce que ça va ? » demandai-je.

« Oui, ça va. » affirma-t-elle. « Rentrons ! »

**Nous marchions main dans la main à travers la réserve, sans échanger un seul mot. Le silence de Rachel commençait à me peser, donc je décidais de rompre ce silence lourd de sens.**

« Tu es bien silencieuse ! » fis-je remarquer.

« Hum ? » fit-elle en tournant la tête vers moi.

« Et tu es distraite ! » m'amusai-je.

« Oh, euh, désolé. Je pensais à Jake ! » me dit-elle.

« Il va bien. Je suis sûr que d'ici deux jours, il aura reprit du poil de la bête ! » lui assurai-je.

« T'es vraiment nul avec tes jeux de mots ! » soupira-t-elle.

« Désolé ! » pouffai-je.

**Elle eut tout de même un petit rire qui me réconforta.**

« On peut aller sur la plage ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Si tu veux ! » répondis-je en déviant notre route.

**Arrivée à la plage, la brise du soir s'abattit sur nous, et Rachel se mit à grelotter. Je la pris dans mes bras pour la réchauffer, et elle s'y engouffra sans tarder. J'enfouis ma tête dans le creux de sa nuque, et inspirais son parfum à plein poumon. Elle se mit à marmonner, et je ne compris absolument rien. Me décalant, je l'obligeais à me regarder dans les yeux en lui demandant :**

« Tu peux répéter ? »

« Je suis enceinte ! » répéta-t-elle.

**.Dieu ! **

« Tu…tu…tu…es sûr ? » bégayai-je.

« J'ai fais un test, et il était positif ! » répondit-elle.

« Les tests ne sont pas fiables, enfin, la plupart ! » dis-je, un peu déboussolé.

« Celui-ci l'était ! » dit-elle. « Tu n'es pas content ? »

**Hein ? Quoi ? **

« Si, je suis content, même si c'est un peu tôt ! » la rassurai-je.

« T'es d'accord pour le garder ? » voulut-elle savoir.

**Je pris son doux visage entre mes mains, et sans la quitter des yeux, je lui dis :**

« Oui Rachel, je veux ce bébé ! »

**Un sourire lumineux apparut sur son visage. Sa bouche se posa sur la mienne, et je me laissais faire. J'en avais vraiment besoin ! Nos langues se trouvèrent rapidement, et mes mains agrippèrent ses fesses, collant son corps encore plus près du mien.**

« Paul…hum…rentrons à…la maison… ! » me dit-elle entre deux baisers.

**Je la pris dans mes bras comme une mariée, et je me mis en route jusqu'à l'appartement de Rachel.**

_**POINT DE VUE DE KIM :**_

**Nous étions arrivés chez nous, et Claire et Quil s'étaient éclipsés dans leur chambre, tandis que j'entraînais Jared dans la cuisine.**

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais Kimmy ? » demanda-t-il alors que je l'obligeais à s'asseoir sur une chaise.

« Il faut que tu manges ! » répondis-je en sortant de quoi faire un sandwiche.

**Je commençais à lui préparer son sandwiche, quand je sentis ses mains se poser sur mes hanches, stoppant mes mouvements.**

« Pose ce couteau Kimmy ! » me dit-il tendrement.

**Je fis ce qu'il me dit, et je fus face à lui la seconde d'après. Sa main droite s'était posée sur ma joue, et l'autre main était sur ma hanche.**

« Je t'avais dis que je reviendrais ! » susurra-t-il.

**Sans le contrôler, je me suis mise à pleurer dans ses bras.**

« J'étais si inquiète ! » m'étranglai-je.

« Je n'ai pas arrêté de penser à toi ! » chuchota-t-il à mon oreille.

**Ses lèvres sur ma peau me prirent au dépourvu, et je faillis m'étrangler avec ma salive. Je repris contenance, mais je déchantais rapidement quand sa bouche dévora mon cou de baiser, puis prit ma bouche en otage. **

_« Oh, pardon ! »_

**On s'écarta l'un de l'autre pour voir Claire encore plus débraillée que moi. **

« Pardon si je vous interromps, mais Quil a faim ! » nous dit-elle.

« C'est bon, tu peux venir ! » lui assura Jared.

**Elle entra dans la cuisine et Jared lui dit :**

« Tu peux prendre celui qu'a préparé Kim, je n'ai pas faim. »

« Jared, il faut que tu manges ! » répliquai-je en le regardant.

« Je n'ai pas faim Kimmy. Tout ce que je veux, c'est m'enfermer dans notre chambre et te faire l'amour ! » rétorqua-t-il.

« Eh ben, ce n'est pas Quil qui me dirait ça ! » marmonna Claire.

« De quoi tu parles ? » voulu-je savoir.

« Il m'a dit qu'il me ferait l'amour après avoir mangé ! » gronda-t-elle en déchiquetant une feuille de salade.

**Jared et moi nous sommes mis à rire, mais mon rire fut stoppé par les lèvres de Jared qui dévoraient de nouveau mon cou.**

« Pas de ça dans la cuisine. Dans votre chambre, et au pas de course ! » nous pressa Claire.

« Oui Chef ! » accepta Jared.

**Il me souleva, et mes jambes s'enroulèrent autour de sa taille. Je m'accrochais à ses épaules alors qu'il courait jusqu'à ma chambre, qui était la nôtre car il passait tout son temps ici plutôt que chez sa mère. Il nous allongea sur le lit avant de m'embrasser. **

_**POINT DE VUE DE QUIL :**_

**Putain que c'était bon ! Claire me faisait des sandwiches du tonnerre. Un seul me calait l'estomac. **

« T'as fini ? » me demanda-t-elle.

**J'engloutissais le dernier morceau de poulet, et lui fit _oui _de la tête ! Elle prit l'assiette et sortit de la chambre, pour revenir quelques secondes plus tard.**

« Pas de dessert ? » m'offusquai-je alors qu'elle fermait la porte.

**Elle éteignit la lumière, et je la vis s'approcher de moi après s'être enlevé le haut. Elle s'assit à califourchon sur moi puis, me susurra :**

« C'est moi ton dessert ! »

**Elle m'embrassa sur le champ, m'arrachant un grognement. Je posais mes mains sur ses hanches que je caressais lentement, et cette fois, je lui arrachais un gémissement.**

« J'ai eu peur…qu'il t'arrive…malheur ! » m'avoua-t-elle entre deux baisers.

« Je suis revenu, et c'est le plus important ! » répondis-je avant de reprendre sa bouche, mais elle rompit le baiser presque aussitôt.

« Tu n'as pas été blessé ? » demanda-t-elle en caressant mon visage.

« Je suis en un seul morceau Claire, alors arrête de stresser. » lui dis-je en prenant une de ses mains dans la mienne.

**Je la portais à mes lèvres, avant de dévier ma bouche sur son petit ventre. Je restais collé comme ça pendant quelques secondes, espérant secrètement qu'un jour, un petit être grandirait à l'intérieur de ma Claire.**

_« Je l'espère moi aussi ! »_

**Elle m'avait répondu par la pensée.**

_« Je t'aime tellement Claire ! » lui dis-je par la pensée._

_« Je t'aime aussi bébé ! » répondit-elle._

**Ma bouche remonta le long de son corps, et arrivé entre ses seins, j'entrepris de lui ôter son soutien-gorge, libérant ainsi sa poitrine.**

_« Tu vas me faire l'amour Quil, tout de suite ! » m'ordonna-t-elle._

_« Oh que oui ! » affirmai-je avant de la plaquer sur le matelas de son lit._

**On se regarda dans les yeux pendant quelques secondes, avant de plonger vers la bouche pour partager un baiser langoureux et passionné.**

_**POINT DE VUE D'ANGELA :**_

**Embry nous ramenait chez lui, et une fois dans sa chambre, je ne pu résister et je me suis jeté sur ses lèvres. Je m'étais jeté sur lui d'une telle force qu'il faillit tomber par terre. Malgré cela, il était réceptif à mon baiser, et me le rendit à cent pour cent. A bout de souffle, je m'écartais de sa bouche, haletante, et le sourire aux lèvres. **

« Wow, et je peux savoir pour quelle raison ai-je eu droit à un tel baiser ? » demanda-t-il, un sourire en coin.

« Tu m'as manqué, et j'étais inquiète qu'il t'arrive quelque chose ! » répondis-je.

« Tu vois, je t'avais dis que je reviendrais vers toi ! » me dit-il en frottant son nez contre le mien.

**Je me suis mise à rire devant ses enfantillages, avant qu'il ne m'embrasse tendrement. On fut séparé par son estomac qui gargouilla encore plus que d'habitude. J'éclatais de rire avant de l'attirer avec moi hors de la chambre jusqu'à la cuisine. Je l'obligeais à s'asseoir sur une chaise de la cuisine, et ouvrit le frigo pour trouver de quoi nourrir mon homme. Il y avait un plat de pâtes à la sauce bolognaise avec des boulettes. Parfait ! Je sortis le plat et à sa vue, Embry me pressa de lui faire chauffer, en riant bien sûr. Je lui remplis une énorme assiette, que je fis réchauffer au four micro-onde, avant de lui placer l'assiette toute chaude sur la table. Il me donna un baiser plein de tendresse, avant d'attaquer son repas. **

« Ça fait du bien de manger hein ? » l'embêtais-je alors qu'il enfourna une grosse poignée de pâtes dans la bouche.

« Hum humm ! » acquiesça-t-il, la bouche pleine.

**Il avala ce qu'il avait dans la bouche, avant de me demander :**

« Tu ne manges pas ? »

« Oh, on s'est empiffré avec les filles en vous attendant ! » soupirai-je en me rappelant la quantité de nourriture que j'avais ingurgitée aujourd'hui.

« Tant que ça ? » s'amusa-t-il.

« Mais tout ça c'est de ta faute ! » l'accusai-je.

« Pourquoi ce serait de ma faute ? » s'étonna-t-il.

« Depuis que je suis avec toi je mange plus que d'habitude. Je vais devenir énorme à force ! » expliquai-je.

« Mais non ma chérie. On perdra les kilos ensemble si tu veux ! » pouffa-t-il.

« Tu ne serais pas en train de te moquer de moi ? » m'offensai-je.

« Moi ? Enfin Angie, tu me connais mieux que ça quand même ! » démentit-il.

« Pfff, tu fais ton malin parce que tu ne grossis pas toi ! » boudai-je en croisant les bras.

**J'étais resté debout, appuyé contre l'évier de la cuisine. Embry avait déjà finit son assiette, allez savoir comment il a fait pour manger aussi vite, moi, j'ai renoncé à vouloir comprendre. Il se leva, déposa l'assiette dans l'évier derrière moi, et planta son regard dans le mien.**

« Excuse-moi ! » me dit-il d'une voix rauque.

« Tu triches ! » lui retournais-je.

**Il me fit un sourire qui me fit défaillir, et je baissais les armes. Je l'embrassais à mon tour, plaçant mes mains derrière sa nuque. Il plaça les siennes sur mes hanches, et m'attira contre lui. Ses mains glissèrent sur mes fesses, et il me souleva de terre. Mes jambes entourèrent sa taille automatiquement, et je me suis senti transporté hors de la cuisine. Il monta les escaliers, direction sa chambre, et la seconde suivante, je fus allongée sur le lit, Embry sur moi. Il rompit le baiser, me regarda dans les yeux, la respiration haletante, et me demanda :**

« Tu es sûr Angela ? »

« Oui, je suis sûre ! » répondis-je.

**Il reprit mes lèvres tendrement, avant de passer ses mains sous mon chemisier. **


	24. La tendresse d'un loup

**Disclaimer : **Tout l'univers et les personnages de Twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer !

* * *

><p><em><strong>POINT DE VUE D'EMBRY :<strong>_

**Durant toute la durée de la bataille, je n'aspirais qu'à une seule chose : en finir au plus vite pour retrouver les bras d'Angla. Malheureusement, Jake avait été blessé en évitant le pire à Seth, et résultat des courses, tous ses os droits ont été fracturés. C'est Leah qui n'a pas été contente, surtout quand Bella s'est pointé. J'ai vraiment cru que Bella allait s'en prendre une, mais Leah ne l'a pas fait car Jake ne l'aurait pas forcément apprécié. La nuit tombait sur La Push, et les garçons étaient rentrés chez eux avec leur moitié, afin de récupérer de cette dure journée. Moi, je rentrais chez moi avec Angela. Mes parents n'étaient pas là de la semaine car ils étaient partis rendre visite à ma sœur aînée à Los Angeles. Après avoir bien mangé, j'étais remonté dans ma chambre, Angela avec moi bien sûr, et je nous allongeais sur le lit. Lorsque je détachais ma bouche de la sienne, je vis dans le regard d'Angela quelque chose que j'avais rarement vu : de la détermination. Je crois avoir saisis ce qu'elle voulait !**

« Tu es sûr Angela ? » demandai-je.

« Oui, je suis sûre ! » répondit-elle.

**Je ressoudais nos lèvres, et passa une main sous son chemisier. Avec ma main libre, et sans rompre le baiser, je défis un à un les boutons du chemisier d'Angela, dévoilant un magnifique soutien-gorge blanc en dentelle. Je fis dévier mes lèvres sur sa peau, dévorant ainsi son cou de baisers, avant de descendre jusqu'à sa clavicule et sa poitrine. Je sentis une des mains d'Angela agripper mes cheveux, et m'obligea à revenir vers ses lèvres. Ce nouveau baiser était plus fougueux et impatient. Angela se releva et se débarrassa du chemisier, qu'elle fit valser sur le sol de ma chambre, avant de prendre mon visage entre ses mains. Putain que j'avais chaud, encore plus chaud que d'habitude. Le souffle nous manquait, mais j'avais comme l'impression que ma douce s'en fichait ! Je la stoppais lorsqu'elle voulut repartir à l'assaut de ma bouche.**

« Quoi, tu n'as pas envie ? » demanda-t-elle, haletante.

« Si, j'en ai très envie tu peux me croire mais, pas la peine de te jeter sur moi comme si j'étais sur le point de m'en aller ! » répondis-je en lui caressant la joue.

« Désolé, c'est juste que, avec les filles, eh bien, on n'a pas arrêté de parler de sexe et, je n'avais qu'une chose en tête : être dans tes bras ! » me dit-elle.

« Ah, c'est du joli tout ça. Pendant que nous nous battions, vous parliez de sexe. Je vous félicite Mademoiselle Webber ! » la taquinai-je.

« Ne te moque pas, surtout que, elles savent qu'on a, eh bien, tu sais, exploré certaines choses ! » avoua-t-elle avant de se mordre la lèvre.

« Oh, je vois ! » souriais-je.

**Je repris ses lèvres douces et savoureuses, pendant que ses mains glissèrent le long de mon dos, allant jusqu'à se glisser dans mon short. Elle stoppa le baiser tout en palpant mes fesses.**

« J'espère qu'elles te plaisent ! » plaisantai-je, la faisant sourire.

« C'est quoi cette manie de ne jamais mettre de caleçon ? » me demanda-t-elle.

« On n'en met jamais quand on patrouille ou quand on va se battre. Un simple short suffit ! » répondis-je avant de l'embrasser de nouveau.

**Ma langue força l'entrée de ses lèvres, trouvant la sienne rapidement. Nous allongeant sur le lit, moi sur ma douce, la chaleur montait littéralement entre nos deux corps. Ma température corporelle n'arrangeait pas les choses. La baiser se fit plus intense, et je sentais les mains d'Angela, toujours posées sur mes fesses, qui m'ôtèrent mon short. Je stoppais ses gestes, la laissant descendre mon short à mi-chemin, dévoilant à peine mon postérieur, et je nous plaçais sous la couverture. Là, j'enlevais mon short et le fis valser sur le sol, qui fut rejoint par le jean d'Angela. Elle était en sous-vêtement, et moi j'étais nu comme un ver. C'était la première fois qu'elle me voyait entièrement nu. Elle se mit à rougir tout en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Doucement, je lui ôtais ses lunettes que je posais délicatement sur ma table de nuit, puis, j'ouvris le tiroir de la table de nuit et en sortis un préservatif de la boîte que m'avait donné Quil. _Ça te servira d'ici quelques jours_ m'a-t-il dit ! Il doit être devin lui ce n'est pas possible autrement ! Lorsque je reposais mon regard sur Angela, celle-ci s'évertuait à enlever ses sous-vêtements lentement, très lentement. Contrairement à elle, moi, ce n'était pas la première fois que je la voyais nue, car, frustré l'un comme l'autre, j'avais dû me résoudre à lui transmettre quelques plaisirs, notamment ses premiers orgasmes, qu'elle risquait de ne pas avoir ce soir. Sa main sur ma joue me sortit de mes réflexions, et nos lèvres se trouvèrent une nouvelle fois. Cependant, je le rompis juste après, le temps de mettre le préservatif. Lorsque ce fut fait, je m'allongeais de nouveau sur Angela, qui écarta instinctivement les jambes. Je la regardais droit dans les yeux et lui dis d'une voix douce :**

« Tu es vraiment sûr de toi Angie, parce que moi, je ne pourrais pas reculer ! »

**Au lieu de me répondre, elle m'embrassa tendrement. Le message était clair, alors je ne perdis pas un instant de plus, et j'entrais lentement en elle. Son visage se tordit de douleur, et j'arrêtais mes gestes !**

« Non, ne t'arrête pas ! » me dit-elle, la voix un peu enrouée.

« Mais, tu souffres ! » répliquai-je.

« C'est normal la première fois, alors ne t'inquiète pas pour moi et continus ! » contra-t-elle.

**Je ne supportais pas de la faire souffrir. Prenant sur moi, je repris mes mouvements, et je sentis l'hymen d'Angela se percer. Elle retint un cri de douleur, mais les traits de son visage ne pouvaient cacher le mal que je lui faisais.**

« Excuse-moi, excuse-moi, excuse-moi… » répétai-je sans cesse.

« Arrête de t'excuser ou je t'en colle une ! » me gronda-t-elle.

**Je me mis à sourire malgré moi, et tout en déposant une myriade de baisers sur le doux visage de ma douce, je commençais à me mouvoir en elle. J'avais beau être doux dans mes gestes, je vis très bien qu'Angela avait mal, et je ne pouvais rien faire pour empêcher cela, car elle ne voulait pas que j'arrête de lui faire l'amour. Pourquoi faut-il toujours que les filles souffrent à cause de nous, les hommes ? Je sais que Claire, et même Leah, avaient souffert lors de leur première fois, parce que même si on ne voulait rien savoir de la vie sexuelle des autres membres de la meute, nos liens télépathiques nous montraient tout ce qu'on ne voulait pas voir, et bien malgré moi, j'avais vu leurs premières fois, et seule Kim n'avait pas eu mal.**

_« Embry ! »_

**La voix d'Angela n'était que murmure et quand je portais mon regard sur elle, elle posa une main sur ma joue.**

« A quoi tu penses ? » me demanda-t-elle tout bas.

« A rien, seulement à toi ! » répondis-je avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

**Le temps semblait défiler encore plus lentement que d'habitude et au bout de ce que je croyais être une éternité, je sentais mon apogée approcher à grand pas.**

« Angela…je vais… » dis-je entre deux baisers.

« Vas-y ! » chuchota-t-elle après un dernier baiser.

**J'accélérais un peu la cadence, et je me déversais dans mon préservatif. J'étais à bout de souffle, bien que j'y aie été en douceur dans mes gestes. Mon côté loup avait voulut prendre le dessus, mais j'ai dû le contenir fortement pour ne pas blesser Angela. Je me retirais d'elle lentement et m'assis sur le rebord du lit.**

« Où tu vas ? » me demanda-t-elle.

« On va aller prendre une douche, ça te fera du bien ! » répondis-je en me mettant debout.

**Je la pris dans mes bras comme une mariée, enroulée dans le drap, et j'allais dans la salle de bain, où je fis couler l'eau chaude, jusqu'à ce qu'elle devienne un peu tiède.**

« Allez, entre prendre ta douche tranquillement ! » lui dis-je en lui ôtant le drap.

« Tu ne viens pas avec moi ? » s'étonna-t-elle en grelottant.

**Je l'entourais de mes bras pour la réchauffer un petit peu, et lui dis :**

« Je vais vite changer les draps, et après je te rejoins ! »

« Dépêche-toi ! » m'ordonna-t-elle en souriant.

**Je l'embrassais tendrement, puis elle entra avec mon aide dans la cabine de douche. Je retournais dans la chambre où je me dépêchais d'enlever le drap housse tâché de sang, les taies d'oreillers aussi, car Angela et moi avions transpirés durant l'acte. Cinq minutes plus tard, le lit respirait la fraîcheur avec les draps propres, et après avoir mis les sales dans la machine à laver que je fis tourner sans perdre un instant, je rejoignis ma bien-aimée sous la douche, qui dura plus d'une demi-heure. C'est mes parents qui vont être content en recevant la facture d'eau ! Heureusement que je bosse cet été sinon je me serai fais tuer !**

_**POINT DE VUE D'ANGELA :**_

_**Le lendemain matin !**_

**Ce que j'avais chaud, et mes jambes me faisaient mal, moins qu'hier soir, mais quand même. Mon bas ventre était douloureux aussi ! Je crois que je vais rien faire de toute la journée à part me traîner. Emmitouflée dans la couette d'Embry, allez savoir pourquoi vu que mon chéri est un chauffage sur patte, j'ouvris les yeux lentement pour m'apercevoir que j'étais seule dans le lit. Je tendis ma main jusqu'à la table de nuit pour y trouver mes lunettes, et au moment où je les plaçais sur mon visage, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit. Embry entra avec un plateau contenant des croissants et deux verres de jus de fruits.**

« Bonjour mon amour ! » me dit-il en souriant.

« Le petit déjeuner au lit, ça c'est super ! » m'extasiai-je en lui rendant son sourire.

**Je m'assis sur le lit, maîtrisant du mieux que je pouvais la douleur au niveau du bas ventre, tandis que mon amour s'approchait de moi avec le plateau. Il le déposa prudemment sur le lit avant de se pencher vers moi pour me voler un tendre baiser.**

« Comment tu te sens ? » me demanda-t-il en s'installant à mes côtés.

« Bien, mais j'ai encore un peu mal ! » répondis-je, sincère.

« C'est de ma faute et j'en suis désolé ! » me dit-il.

« Arrête, ça ira mieux d'ici demain ou après-demain, et ça ira beaucoup mieux quand on aura recommencé ! » le taquinai-je en l'embrassant à mon tour.

**Un grognement roula dans sa poitrine, quand mon estomac se mit à gargouiller. Je me suis mise à rire, suivit d'Embry, et on attaque notre petit déjeuner.**

« Tu t'es levé à quelle heure pour avoir des croissants tous chauds ? » demandai-je en croquant dans un croissant.

**Putain que c'était bon de manger !**

« Je suis réveillé depuis un moment mais tu étais fatigué alors j'en ai profité pour aller acheter des croissants et prendre des nouvelles de Jake ! » expliqua-t-il.

« Comment va-t-il ? » questionnai-je.

« Le Docteur Cullen était sur le point de partir quand je suis arrivé chez Billy, et il m'a dit que le processus de guérison faisait son travail. La fièvre a chuté grâce aux compresses froides de Leah. Elle a joué aux infirmières pour Jake toute la nuit. » me répondit-il.

« Elle n'a pas dormi de la nuit ? » m'inquiétais-je.

« Si mais, c'était plus fort qu'elle. Elle se réveillait toutes les heures pour changer la compresse du front de Jake. Il transpirait comme un bœuf ! » m'avoua-t-il.

**Je compatissais vraiment à la peine que ressentait Leah, car j'aurais été dans le même état qu'elle si les rôles avaient été inversés entre Jake et Embry.**

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire aujourd'hui ? » me demanda Embry, pour changer de sujet.

« Et bien, pour être honnête, j'ai envie de ne rien faire d'autre que, me traîner ! » répondis-je avant de boire une gorgée de jus de pamplemousse.

« Tout ce que tu veux mon amour ! » accepta-t-il en déposant un baiser sur ma tempe.

**Nous finassâmes de manger, puis, Embry mit le plateau par terre, et se faufila sous la couette, que je tenais fermement contre ma poitrine dénudée. Il m'attira contre son corps, tout en restant tendre dans ses gestes. **

« Tu sais que tu ne me rends pas la tâche facile en étant vêtue seulement de mon caleçon ! » me susurra-t-il.

« Tu voudrais peut-être que je me recouvre ? » lui suggérai-je.

« Je n'ai pas dis ça ! » se reprit-il.

« Tu m'en diras tant ! » m'esclaffai-je en me collant un peu plus à lui.

**Son regard traversa le mien, faisant battre mon cœur à mille à l'heure. **

« Si tu savais comme je t'aime Angela ! » me dit-il dans un murmure.

« Je t'aime aussi ! »

**Posant ma bouche contre la sienne, il me vint soudain à l'esprit que j'allais devoir trouver une solution pour mes parents. Ils n'allaient sans doute pas apprécier le fait que je ne sois plus vierge avant le mariage. Oh Mon Dieu ! Je stoppais le baiser et me redressais un peu trop vite sur le lit car la tête me tourna.**

« Un truc ne va pas ? » me demanda Embry.

**Je le sentis s'asseoir à son tour, et sa main chaude vint se poser sur mon épaule.**

« Embry je, je vais me faire tuer par mes parents quand ils vont savoir qu'on a couché ensemble ! » paniquai-je. « Où je vais aller maintenant ? »

« Angela, tes parents ne sont pas obligés de tout savoir ! » tenta de me rassurer Embry.

« J'ai besoin de voir un médecin, et de prendre la pilule et ça ne passera pas inaperçu aux yeux de ma mère. Une mère sait tout et je ne peux pas lui mentir ! » dis-je en tremblant.

« Ecoute mon amour, si tu veux j'appelle le Docteur Cullen et je lui demande si on peut aller le voir à l'hôpital. Je suis sûr qu'il acceptera de te prescrire la pilule et de te faire tes examens. Ou bien, tu demandes aux filles le numéro de leur gynécologue et tu prends rendez-vous ! » me proposa Embry.

« Je crois qu'on va aller voir Carlisle ! » dis-je en me calmant, un peu.

« Et ne t'en fais pas, tu pourras rester ici aussi longtemps que tu le souhaites. Mes parents ne te laisseront pas dehors si tes parents ne sont pas contents de tes actes. » m'assura-t-il.

**Je me pinçais les lèvres et levais les yeux au ciel lorsque la bouche d'Embry se posa sur ma peau.**

« Je sais ce que t'es en train de faire ! » dis-je en essayant de rester indifférente.

« Ah oui ? » fit-il d'une voix rauque en dégageant mes cheveux de ma nuque, qu'il devait sans doute trouver encombrant.

« Oui ! » affirmai-je en fermant les yeux.

« Et, qu'est-ce que je suis en train de faire ? » demanda-t-il à mon oreille.

_« Contrôle-toi Angela, contrôle-toi ! » pensai-je. _« Tu crois pouvoir me faire céder et me faire tomber dans tes bras avec des caresses ! »

« Et, ça marche ? » demanda-t-il, toujours avec la même voix sexy.

_« Il m'énerve quand il parle avec cette voix-là ! »_

**Comment je pouvais résister ? Eh ben je ne peux pas, c'est impossible ! Il faut vraiment que je parle avec les filles pour qu'elles me donnent des conseils pour que je puisse me venger.**

« J'ose espérer que tu penses à moi, et à ce que je pourrais te faire ressentir dans les minutes qui vont suivre ! » me chuchota-t-il.

**Avec sa main, il fit pivoter mon visage dans sa direction et s'empara de mes lèvres pour un baiser plein de passion. J'abandonnais la partie et me laissais faire. Je me suis retrouvée allongé une nouvelle fois, et Embry se positionna sur moi.**

« Embry…j'ai en…core…mal…hum… » dis-je entre deux baisers.

**Il me regarda dans les yeux, un sourire endiablé aux lèvres, que je connaissais trop bien d'ailleurs, et il me dit :**

« Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, on recommencera dès que tu te sentiras mieux. En attendant, je vais te donner ce que tu n'as pas pu avoir hier soir ! »

**Nom d'une biche, heureusement que ses parents ne sont pas là ! Il s'empara une nouvelle fois de ma bouche, avant de faire dévier la sienne sur ma peau, s'arrêtant sur ma poitrine, puis, il s'attarda sur mon ventre. La couverture me recouvrait jusqu'au buste, cachant mes seins, même si nous n'étions que tous les deux dans la chambre. On aurait dit qu'un ver de terre grouillait sous la couette à mesure qu'Embry se dirigeait vers ma féminité. Il me débarrassa de son caleçon et je sentis son souffle chaud se répercuter contre mon intimité. Il posa sa bouche dessus tendrement, avant de vraiment me faire perdre la tête avec sa langue. Ça y est je vois double, et j'avais toujours mes lunettes sur moi. Ne voulant pas les casser, je les enlevais et les reposais avec difficulté sur la table de nuit. La langue d'Embry n'arrêtait pas d'aller et venir, me coupant le souffle.**

« Oh Mon Dieu Embry ne t'arrête surtout pas ! » réussi-je à articuler d'une seule traite.

_**Un peu plus tard.**_

**Je ne sais pas combien de temps s'était écoulé entre les cajoleries d'Embry et le fait que nous soyons en ce moment même sur le canapé du salon, devant un film en dévorant un succulent sandwich au pastrami que je nous avais concocté, mais j'avais l'impression que c'était une éternité. J'étais installée sur le canapé, mes jambes par-dessus celles d'Embry, et blottis contre mon loup d'amour, qui, pour montrer une fois de plus qu'il n'avait jamais froid, était en short.**

_« Ça va ? » me parvint la voix d'Embry._

**Je détournais mon attention du film vers Embry.**

« Oui, pourquoi ça n'irait pas ? » demandai-je, étonnée de cette question.

« Simple question ! » s'amusa-t-il.

**Je me redressais légèrement pour lui voler un baiser, puis, calais ma tête contre son torse pour regarder la suite du film. Embry avait insisté ardemment pour que j'accepte de regarder le troisième volet du _Seigneur des Anneaux. _Ce n'était pas mon préféré de la trilogie mais pour lui faire plaisir, j'ai accepté de le regarder. Le passage que je redoutais le plus, c'est lorsque Frodon et Gollum entrent dans la grotte de l'araignée géante. Je déteste cette scène. Ah ben voilà, nous y sommes ! Frodon venait d'être coincé dans la toile de l'araignée pendant que ce crétin de Gollum chantait. L'araignée s'approchait à mesure que Frodon se débattait dans la toile, et moi, je cachais mon visage dans le torse d'Embry, qui riait.**

« Arrête de rire ou il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois ! » le menaçais-je.

**Il savait très bien de quoi je voulais parler, car ses rires cessèrent sur le champ.**

« C'est bon la grosse bébête est partie ! » me dit-il, un brin moqueur.

**Je regardais l'écran, pour y découvrir Frodon en train de balancer ce crapaud de Gollum dans le vide. Je n'avais vraiment plus faim alors je tendis le reste de mon sandwich à Embry qui avait engloutis le sien depuis un long moment. Pendant qu'il dévorait le reste de mon sandwich, j'en profitais pour me coller plus encore contre lui. Depuis qu'on avait fait l'amour hier soir, sa présence à mes côtés était encore plus vitale que d'habitude. Le film se termina une heure plus tard, et comme une conne, je me suis mise à pleurer à la fin. Embry éteignit la télé après avoir remis le dvd dans sa boite, et il revint s'asseoir à mes côtés. Pendant au moins cinq minutes, nous ne disions plus rien et on se contentait de se regarder dans les yeux, le sourire aux lèvres.**

« Pourquoi tu souris ? » lui demandai-je.

« Je peux te poser la même question ! » répliqua-t-il.

« Et si tu m'embrassais au lieu de répondre à mes questions par d'autres questions ? » proposai-je.

« Je dirais que c'est une excellente idée ! » approuva-t-il en se rapprochant de moi.

**Je m'allongeais sur le canapé, et Embry se pencha vers moi, capturant mes lèvres pour un baiser enflammé, mais hélas, on fut arrêté dans notre élan de tendresse par des coups donnaient à la porte.**

« Et merde, pas moyen de rester tranquille dans cette baraque ! » s'énerva Embry en se levant du canapé.

**Je l'entendis ouvrir la porte, sans pour autant me lever.**

_« Salut mec, je te dérange pas ? »_

**C'était Jared !**

_« Non entre ! Salut Kim ! » fit mon amour._

_« Salut, où est Angela ? » entendis-je demander Kim._

« Ici ! » dis-je en levant la main.

**Son visage entra dans mon champ de vision.**

« Tu dors ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Non, je faisais autre chose avec mon amoureux avant que toi et le tien ne débarquiez ! » répondis-je en mimant les gestes pour l'étrangler.

**Elle me les rendit, une mine moqueuse.**

« Qu'est-ce qui vous amène ? » demanda Embry.

« On doit aller chez Jake. Quil, Paul, Seth, Olivia et Sam y sont déjà. Réunion de loup ! » expliqua Jared.

« Très bien, je te suis ! » abdiqua Embry.

**Il se pencha vers moi, toujours allongée, et m'embrassa tendrement avant de disparaître avec Jared, me laissant seule avec Kim.**

« J'ai eu mon patron et il accepte de te voir pour travailler cet été d'abord, et ensuite, il verra de t'engager jusqu'à l'année prochaine ! » m'informa Kim.

« T'es la meilleure ! » pouffai-je.

« Je sais ! » se vanta-t-elle.

**Je posais une main sur mon ventre, le regard ailleurs en repensant à la nuit que j'avais passé. Je me rassis convenablement, sans pour autant enlever mes jambes du canapé, malgré que j'aie mal au ventre.**

« Tout va bien ? » questionna Kim.

« Oui, tout va très bien. Ça va merveilleusement bien ! » finis-je par avouer.

**Elle s'assit sur le canapé, face à moi et m'observa avec insistance. Elle me fixait d'une façon bizarre, comme si elle était en train de passer un contrôle radar dans mes yeux.**

« Vous l'avez fait ! » me dit-elle.

« T'as des antennes ou quoi ? » m'amusai-je.

« Arrête, ça se voit que t'es heureuse et comblée, même si tu n'as pas dû avoir d'orgasme ! » poursuivit-elle.

« C'est ça, fais maronner les copines parce que toi t'en as eu un la première fois ! » boudai-je.

« Hey, ce n'est pas de ma faute si mon Jared est parfait dans tout ce qu'il fait ! » se défendit-elle.

**On se mit à rire pendant un bon moment, avant de reprendre nos esprits.**

« Comment se fait-il que Claire n'est pas avec toi ? » voulu-je savoir.

« Elle est allée tenir compagnie à sa sœur. Mon frère chéri est à Port Angeles pour faire des courses car Madame Kelly à envie de fraises ! » répondit Kim.

« Le pauvre, et je plains Paul parce que c'est ce qui l'attend avec Rachel ! » dis-je en retenant un fou rire.

« Ils devront tous s'y faire lorsque ce sera à notre tour de mettre au monde leur descendance ! » fit remarquer Kim.

« Mouais ! » soupirai-je. « Tu sais pourquoi Jake a réuni les garçons ? »

« Non, mais, c'est sûrement en rapport avec la bataille d'hier ! » conclus Kim.

« Peut-être ! »

**Quelques minutes après, nous fûmes rejointes par Rachel, puis par Claire. Nous décidions de passer le temps en attendant le retour de nos hommes. Je me demande quand même de quoi ils peuvent bien parler !**


	25. La meute se complète

**Disclaimer : **Tout l'univers et les personnages de Twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer !

* * *

><p><em><strong>POINT DE VUE DE JAKE :<strong>_

**Des lèvres sur ma peau me réveillèrent petit à petit, et je souris en reconnaissant les douces lèvres de ma Leah. Je sentis son esprit effleurer le mien, mais elle ne s'arrêtait pas de m'embrasser pour autant.**

_« Bonjour mon amour ! »_

_« Leah ! » soupirai-je d'aise._

_« Debout mon cœur, Carlisle sera là dans cinq minutes ! »_

**Lentement, j'ouvris les yeux et j'aperçus enfin ma Leah qui était assise sur le rebord du lit.**

« Bonjour ! » lui souriais-je.

« Salut ! » dit-elle en me rendant mon sourire. « Ta fièvre est tombée, et c'est grâce à moi ! »

« T'aurais dû dormir au lieu de jouer les infirmières toute la nuit ! » la grondai-je.

« La prochaine fois je mettrais l'uniforme ! » me taquina-t-elle.

« Hum, je dois avouer que c'est très tentant ! » m'esclaffai-je.

**Elle m'embrassa tendrement sur la bouche, quand on frappa à la porte de ma chambre. Leah alla ouvrir, et le Docteur Cullen entra.**

« Désolé de vous déranger si tôt mais je dois aller à l'hôpital juste après ! » s'excusa-t-il.

« Aucun problème, il a dormi comme un loir ! » lui dit Leah.

**Je m'asseyais tant bien que mal sur le lit, et Carlisle m'examina. Il défit mon bandage et palpa mes muscles pour voir où en était le processus de guérison accéléré. Au bout de cinq minutes, il dit :**

« Le processus de guérison fait son travail et tes os se ressoudent comme il faut. D'ici demain ça devrait être terminé. Ta température est stable, elle a bien baissée durant la nuit ! »

« C'est grâce à Leah ! » avouai-je.

« Oui, je m'en doute ! » acquiesça Carlisle en apercevant la bassine d'eau fraîche et les gants posés sur la chaise de ma chambre. « Bouge ton bras ! »

**Je m'exécutais, m'attendant à avoir mal, il n'en fut rien.**

« Tu ne ressens rien ? » demanda Carlisle.

« Quelques élancements, mais c'est tout ! » répondis-je.

« C'est bon signe. Je ne te remets pas de bandages, mais ne transmutes pas tant que je ne t'en donnerais pas l'ordre, et garde le repos aujourd'hui ! » m'ordonna-t-il.

« J'ai le droit de me lever ? » demandai-je à mon tour.

« Oui, mais ne fais pas trop d'effort non plus avec ton bras ! » me dit-il.

« Entendu, de toute façon, j'ai une super infirmière à domicile ! » plaisantai-je.

« Ne dis pas ça en plaisantant Jacob, elle a fait de l'excellent travail ! » dit-il en rangeant son matériel. « Je repasserais demain matin à la même heure ! »

« Merci Doc ! »

**Je lui serrais la main, puis, il quitta ma chambre. Leah ferma la porte et vint s'asseoir à califourchon sur moi. **

« T'as toujours le petit ensemble que tu portais hier soir ? » voulus-je savoir.

« Non, j'en ai mis un autre ! » informa-t-elle.

« Et si j'ai envie de te faire l'amour, hum ? » questionnai-je.

« Je dirais bien que je serai d'accord pour faire des câlins, mais tu dois prendre une douche car tu sens la transpiration à des kilomètres ! » se moqua-t-elle.

« Tu la prendrais avec moi ? » tentai-je.

« Non, parce que je l'ai déjà prise pendant que tu dormais ! » dit-elle en riant.

« C'est pas juste ! » boudai-je.

« Rho, ne fais pas cette tête mon petit loup, on la prendra ce soir ensemble si tu veux ! » me proposa-t-elle.

**Je ne répondis rien et croisais les bras sur mon torse en boudant. Je détournais aussi la tête pour ne plus regarder Leah, mais elle fit glisser ses doigts sur mes épaules.**

« T'as faim ? » me demanda-t-elle.

**Mon estomac se mit à gargouiller fortement, la faisant rire.**

« A la douche beau gosse, et je vais te préparer un bon petit déjeuner revigorant ! » me dit-elle.

**Elle se leva et sortit de la chambre. Je pris sur moi pour ne pas lui courir après, donc je me levais du lit en faisant attention quand même, puis, j'attrapais des vêtements propres, short et caleçon. J'avais trop chaud pour mettre un t-shirt. Quittant ma chambre pour aller dans la salle de bain, je me figeais en passant par la cuisine. Je n'avais pas fais attention à la façon dont Leah était habillée tout à l'heure, mais WOW ! Je m'attardais sur ses jambes dévoilées par un short en jean assez court.**

« Arrête de mater mes fesses et va prendre ta douche. T'auras tout le temps de les toucher après ! » me dit Leah.

**Je souris malgré moi, et fila dans la salle de bain. Une fois dans la cabine de douche, je fis couler l'eau froide en premier pour me calmer car rien que la vue des jambes de Leah m'avait fait un putain d'effet, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Je fis ensuite couler l'eau chaude par-dessus l'eau froide, ce qui délia mes muscles. J'entendis la porte s'ouvrir et la voix de Leah résonna dans la pièce.**

_« Tu veux que je te frotte le dos ? » demanda-t-elle._

**Je pouvais clairement entendre la taquinerie dans sa proposition.**

« Et la cuisine ? » répliquai-je.

_« Tout est prêt et n'attend que toi ! » répondit-elle._

**J'écartais le rideau de douche pour ne laisser apparaître que ma tête.**

« Avoue que tu avais commencé à préparer certaines choses pendant que je dormais ? »

« J'avoue ! » abdiqua-t-elle.

**J'eus un petit rire avant de rentrer ma tête à l'intérieur de la douche, laissant Leah cogiter toute seule. Je versais mon shampoing, qui faisait aussi gel douche, dans la paume de ma main, et me lavais les cheveux. J'avais tellement transpiré cette nuit malgré les soins de Leah, que j'avais les cheveux tout gras. A mesure que je frottais ma peau pour ôter toutes traces de sueur, le rideau de douche s'ouvrit et Leah entra. **

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » m'amusai-je alors qu'elle se plaça sous le jet d'eau.

« J'avais envie d'une deuxième douche ! » me dit-elle en se collant à moi.

**Elle m'embrassa, passant ses mains derrière ma nuque, et mes mains se posèrent sur ses hanches dénudées.**

« Y a pas à dire, je te préfère sans rien sur toi ! » marmonnai-je contre sa bouche.

**Son rire cristallin envahit la pièce, puis, ma Leah m'obligea à me retourner et elle se servit de son gant de crin pour me frotter le dos comme elle avait l'habitude de le faire chaque fois qu'on prenait la douche ensemble. Elle en profita au passage pour me claquer les fesses, ce qui me fit rire. Lorsque je me retournais vers elle, je l'attirais un peu plus sous le jet d'eau, tout en étant prudent avec mon bras droit. **

« Fais-moi l'amour Jake, tout de suite ! » quémanda-t-elle.

« Mon père est réveillé ? » demandai-je.

« Ouais ! » répondit-elle avant de faire courir sa langue sur ma bouche.

« Tu vas devoir tenir ta langue dans ce cas ! » la taquinai-je avant de soulever sa jambe droite et de la placer autour de ma taille.

**J'entrais en elle sans plus attendre.**

_**Après la douche.**_

**Mon père était partie voir Sue afin de passer la journée avec elle et Charlie, nous laissant seul Leah et moi. **

« Mais arrête, ça chatouille ! » ria ma Leah.

**Nous étions sur le canapé du salon devant la télé, et je n'arrêtais pas de lui faire des bisous dans le cou, et je faisais exprès aussi de la chatouiller au niveau du ventre. On frappa à la porte, nous stoppant dans nos ébats.**

« C'est qui ? » demandai-je tout haut.

_« C'est moi, Sam ! »_

_« Fais chier ! » pensai-je. _« Entre ! »

**Il entra, et ne fit pas attention à la posture de Leah et moi.**

« Tu te sens mieux ? » me demanda-t-il.

« D'après Carlisle, je serai sur pied demain ! » répondis-je.

« Bonne nouvelle » dit-il. « Euh, il faut qu'on parle au sujet de Colin et Brady ! »

« Les jumeaux Donovan ? » demanda Leah.

« Oui, ils vont bientôt muter ! » avoua Sam.

« Ok, va chercher les autres, et dis leur de rappliquer ici ! » lui ordonnai-je.

**Il ressortit de la maison, et je pu reprendre mes activités précédentes avec Leah. Je capturais ses lèvres et l'attirais sur mes jambes.**

« Jake…les gar…çons vont… arri…ver…hum… » dit Leah entre deux baisers.

« Et alors ? » murmurai-je en jouant avec sa langue.

**Elle se mit à gémir, ce qui m'excita encore plus. Elle stoppa le baiser et planta son regard dans le mien.**

« Gardes-en un peu pour ce soir ! » sourit-elle.

« A vos ordres Mademoiselle Clearwater ! » souriais-je à mon tour.

« Tu as faim ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Je meurs de faim ! » répondis-je.

**Elle m'embrassa rapidement avant de descendre de mes genoux et d'aller dans la cuisine. La porte s'ouvrit au même moment sur Paul, Sam, Quil, Seth et Olivia.**

« Jared est allé chercher Embry ! » m'informa Paul.

**Ils arrivèrent cinq minutes après, et la réunion pouvait commencer. **

« Que se passe-t-il ? » demanda Paul.

« Brady et Colin vont bientôt muter. Je veux que vous les surveilliez le temps que je me remette entièrement de ma blessure ! » leur répondis-je.

« Où en est leur mutation ? » voulut savoir Embry.

**D'un signe de tête, j'autorisais Sam à parler.**

« Leurs muscles se sont développés, et pour l'instant c'est tout mais, tel que je les connais, ils ne vont pas tarder. Deux semaines je dirais ! » expliqua Sam.

« Que fait-on ? » question Quil.

« Vous gardez un œil sur eux, chacun votre tour. La réserve ne craint rien pour l'instant donc les patrouilles, on arrête pendant une semaine maximum. Concentrez-vous sur Colin et Brady. Vos tours de gardes, vous les effectuerez sur eux ! » ordonnai-je.

« Bien Chef ! » acquiesça Paul.

« Et toi, que comptes-tu faire ? » demanda Seth.

« Je ne peux pas transmuter sans la permission de Carlisle, donc, s'il y a un problème, vous en parlez à Paul, mais tu ne fais pas le con ! » dis-je en prévenant mon second, et beau-frère.

« Je sais être sérieux, je l'ai déjà prouvé ! » railla-t-il.

« Je sais, mais je voulais te le rappeler ! » m'amusai-je.

_« Tu dois te reposer alors abrège cette réunion ou je le fais moi-même ! » me dit Leah par la pensée, m'arrachant un rire._

« Hey, évitez les confidences mentales quand les autres sont dans les parages ! » intervint Paul.

« C'est bon, vous pouvez partir. Sam, surveilles les jumeaux encore une heure, voir deux, et ensuite Paul et Jared prendront la relève, et ainsi de suite. Je compte sur vous pour ne pas faire de conneries ! » leur dis-je.

« D'accord ! » dirent-ils en même temps.

**Ils quittèrent la maison un par un, et j'étais enfin seul avec Leah.**

_« Je t'aime beau gosse ! »_

**Ces mots résonnèrent dans ma tête, et me firent frissonner de plaisir. Je me levais du canapé, malgré les protestations télépathiques de ma dulcinée, et je la rejoignis dans la cuisine. Elle était dos à moi, donc je m'avançais vers elle sans faire de bruit, même si je me doutais qu'elle m'avait entendu arriver. J'enroulais mes bras autour de sa taille, et je vis qu'elle me préparait un méga sandwich au poulet.**

_« Tu me gâtes trop ma belle ! » lui dis-je par la pensée._

**Je déposais un baiser sur sa nuque, et elle se retourna vers moi en me tendant l'assiette.**

« Bon appétit mon amour ! » me souhaita-t-elle en me volant un baiser.

_**Une semaine plus tard.**_

**Les jours passaient à une vitesse incroyable. J'étais complètement remis de mes blessures, et j'avais eu l'autorisation de Carlisle pour me transformer à ma guise. Cela faisait deux jours que je ne quittais pas les jumeaux des yeux. Ils avaient tous les deux un tempérament assez violent, encore plus que Paul, et ça, c'était dû à l'absence de leurs parents. Ils n'avaient que trois ans lorsque leurs parents sont morts, et c'était leur grand-mère qui les avait élevés. Ils étaient toujours l'un avec l'autre, mais ils n'avaient pas beaucoup de fréquentation. Ils n'avaient que quatorze ans, et ils allaient bientôt rentrer au lycée. Heureusement que j'ai encore une année de lycée pour veiller sur eux. J'étais posté devant chez eux, et ils étaient seuls. J'entendis des bruits de pas s'approcher de moi, et en me retournant, je vis Embry et Quil.**

« Jake, euh, la grand-mère des garçons est à l'hôpital. Carlisle a appelé ton père pour le lui dire car elle le lui a demandé. Elle souhaite te parler ! » m'informa Embry.

« Très bien, surveillez les garçons ! » ordonnai-je.

**Je m'enfonçais dans la forêt et je me mis à courir jusqu'à chez moi. Une fois à la maison, j'allais vite dans ma chambre mettre un t-shirt, avant d'aller à ma voiture. Je démarrai en trombe en direction de Forks. J'espère qu'il n'est rien arrivé de grave à Thérèsa !**

**Une fois à l'hôpital, je demandais à voir le Docteur Cullen, et ce dernier arriva dans la minute.**

« Qu'y a-t-il Carlisle ? » demandai-je, inquiet.

« Je vais faire cours. Madame Donovan a un cancer en phase terminal et, elle n'en a plus pour très longtemps. » répondit-il. « Tu la connais ? »

« Ses petit-fils vont bientôt muter ! » expliquai-je.

« Je vois. Viens, je t'emmène à sa chambre ! » me dit-il.

**Il m'emmena dans une chambre, où je vis Thérèsa allongée sur le lit, un tuyau à oxygène dans le nez, et une perfusion sur la main droite.**

« Je vous laisse discuter ! » me dit Carlisle avant de sortir de la chambre.

**Je fermais la porte derrière moi, et alla m'asseoir sur la chaise qui était près du lit.**

« Bonjour Thérèsa ! » dis-je poliment.

« Bonjour Jacob ! » retourna-t-elle.

**Thérèsa Donovan était une femme âgée de soixante deux ans. Une vraie Quileute, avec de longs cheveux noirs qu'elle gardait toujours attachés en chignon. C'était une femme aimante envers ses petits-enfants, même s'il n'était pas toujours facile d'élever seule deux garçons de quatorze ans.**

« Je suis navré de ce qui vous arrive, Thérèsa ! » dis-je tristement.

« C'est la vie Jacob, si je dois mourir demain c'est que c'est écrit ! » balaya-t-elle de la main.

« Quelle est la raison de ma présence ici ? » voulus-je savoir.

« Je sais ce que tu es Jacob, et je sais que mes petits-fils le seront très bientôt. D'ailleurs, je pense que ma mort les aidera à muter plus vite que prévu ! » répondit-elle.

« Je crois plutôt que le fait d'apprendre ce que vous avez les fera transmuter ! » repris-je.

« C'est possible ! » dit-elle.

« Je vous écoute Thérèsa, qu'attendez-vous de moi ? » demandai-je.

« Je veux que tu me promettes que tu t'occuperas de mes garçons. Veille à ce qu'ils ne partent pas en famille d'accueil. Ils ne doivent pas quitter la réserve car c'est là d'où ils viennent, là qu'ils sont nés, et c'est dans leurs gênes. » quémanda-t-elle.

« Je veillerais sur eux Thérèsa, je vous le promets ! » acceptai-je.

« J'ai confiance en toi mon garçon, je sais que tu tiendras ta promesse ! » me sourit-elle faiblement.

**Je pris sa main dans la mienne et la serra de façon à lui faire comprendre que je ne trahirais jamais ma promesse. Mon portable vibra dans ma poche, et je décrochais aussitôt en voyant que c'était Paul qui m'appelait.**

« Je t'écoute ! »

_« Tu ferais mieux de rentrer à La Push, Brady et Colin sont sur le point de muter. Ce n'est pas encore là mais, ils sont vachement sur les nerfs ! »_

« Très bien, j'arrive tout de suite. Fais ce que tu peux pour les calmer en attendant que je sois là ! »

_« Entendu ! »_

**Je raccrochais et regardais Thérèsa.**

« Je dois y aller ! » lui dis-je, sérieux.

« Fais ton devoir Jacob, mais dis à mes petits-fils que s'ils ne se contrôlent pas, je ne veux pas qu'ils viennent me voir ici, tu comprends pourquoi ? » me dit-elle en me regardant droit dans les yeux.

« Je comprends ! » affirmai-je.

**Sans plus attendre, je me hâtais hors de la chambre, et en voyant Carlisle, je lui lançais un regard de façon à lui faire comprendre que je reviendrais pour avoir des explications plus approfondis. Il fit un signe de tête pour accepter ma requête, et je filais à toute allure hors du bâtiment. Montant dans ma voiture, je conduisis à toute vitesse jusqu'à la réserve. Je mis quand même une quinzaine de minutes pour rallier Forks jusqu'à la maison des Donovan, malgré le fait que j'avais appuyé de toutes mes forces sur l'accélérateur. Je freinais d'un coup sec devant la maison, où j'aperçu Quil, Embry, Jared, Seth et Olivia.**

« Où sont Sam et Paul ? » demandai-je en les rejoignant.

« A l'intérieur, ils essaient de les calmer ! » répondit Jared.

« Il y a une sortie derrière la maison ? » demandai-je de nouveau.

« Par la cuisine ! » confirma Quil.

« Bien, Quil et Embry, vous m'attendez derrière. Jared, avec Seth et Olivia vous me trouvez un endroit reculé où il y a assez d'espace pour les faire muter sans être vu ! » ordonnai-je.

**Ils acquiescèrent et firent ce que je leur dis. J'entrais dans la maison sans prendre la peine de frapper, et Paul avait raison, Brady et Colin avaient des tremblements hystériques. **

« Où est notre grand-mère ? » grogna Colin.

**J'arrivais à les reconnaître sans peine malgré leurs cheveux longs, car Colin les attachait tout le temps, et Brady les laissait lâchés.**

« Dehors ! » leur dis-je en me mettant face à eux.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là toi ? Où est notre grand-mère ? » cracha Brady.

« Je vous ai dis de sortir par derrière, tout de suite ! » martelai-je.

**Un frisson les parcouru, et c'était très bon signe. Ça voulait dirent qu'ils reconnaissaient mon autorité. Ils sortirent de la maison par la porte de la cuisine, mais ne voulant pas attirer l'attention des voisins, je leur ordonnais de suivre Quil et Embry sur le champ. Ils résistaient, mais le grognement que je leur envoyais les dissuada de me désobéir une fois de plus.**

« Sam, trouve-leur des vêtements de rechange ! »

**Il entra de nouveau dans la maison, pendant que nous marchions durant cinq bonnes minutes dans les bois. Jared, Olivia et Seth étaient au milieu des arbres, mais il y avait assez d'espace pour nous tous.**

« Reculez ! » leur dis-je.

**Seul Paul resta près de moi. Il était mon second et par conséquent, il devait demeurer à mes côtés. Sam arriva mais resta à distance après le regard que je lui lançais.**

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fou au milieu des bois ? » s'emporta Colin.

« Et où est notre grand-mère ? » répliqua Brady.

**Ils sont près de l'explosion, alors c'est maintenant ou jamais.**

« Votre grand-mère est à l'hôpital ! »

**Ça y est, la bombe est lâchée !**

« TU MENS ! » hurla Colin.

**J'envoyais mon téléphone à Embry qui le rattrapa, et je commençais à ôter mes vêtements car je n'avais pas de rechange. Du coin de l'œil, je vis Olivia fermer les yeux. Après tout, ce n'est qu'une fille !**

« Votre grand-mère est à l'hôpital, et elle a un cancer ! » dis-je, en masquant ma peine.

**Il fallait qu'ils se mettent en colère, et pour ça je devais utiliser cette information.**

« ! »

**Ils avaient criés en même temps, puis, ils explosèrent en loup. J'ôtais mon pantalon, me débarrassa de mes basket et me transforma à mon tour. Paul muta lui aussi.**

_« Merde, j'ai des pattes ! »_

_« C'est qui qui parle ? Pourquoi est-ce que j'entends des voix ? »_

_« Colin, c'est toi ? »_

_« Oui c'est moi, mais merde, j'ai une queue ! »_

**Ils étaient complètement désorientés, et Brady commença à tourner sur lui-même en remuant la queue. Paul lâcha un feulement amusé, mais ce n'était pas le moment de plaisanter.**

_« Calmez-vous les garçons ! » leur dis-je de ma voix d'Alpha._

**Ils arrêtèrent aussitôt leurs conneries et me firent face. Ils étaient toujours à la même place que lorsqu'ils étaient encore sous leur forme humaine, donc c'était facile de les reconnaître. Colin avait le pelage gris, plus foncé que celui de Paul, et Brady avait le même pelage que son frère, sauf qu'il avait les pattes blanches.**

_« Pourquoi on a des pattes ? » demanda Colin._

_« Votre grand-mère vous a déjà parlé des légendes Quileutes ? » demandai-je._

_« Celles sur les protecteurs de la tribu ? Bien sûr mais, ce ne sont que des légendes ! » protesta Brady._

_« Non Brady, elles sont réelles. Nous sommes des loups-garous, et vous aussi ! » contrai-je._

_« Je ne veux pas être comme ça ! » couina Colin._

_« Aucun de nous n'a demandé à l'être, mais c'est notre héritage. Soyez fiers de ce que vous êtes ! » leur dis-je._

_« Et notre grand-mère ? » demanda Brady._

_« Je vous ai dis la vérité les garçons, votre grand-mère est mourante ! » répondis-je._

**Je repassais dans ma tête la conversation que j'avais eu avec Thérèsa, la promesse que je lui avais faites, et sa requête de ne pas emmener les garçons la voir s'ils n'étaient pas en mesure de se contrôler. Ils émirent des couinements, et ils s'écroulèrent sur le ventre en pleurant.**

_« Je suis vraiment désolé les garçons ! »_

**Et j'étais sincère !**

_« Qu'est-ce qu'on va devenir sans elle ? » sanglota Colin._

_« Je ne vous laisserai pas tomber les garçons. Ensemble, on forme une famille, et aucun de nous ne vous laissera tomber ! » leur promis-je en me rapprochant d'eux._

_« On est tous frères, et entre frères, on se serre les coudes ! » leur dit Paul._

**Pour une fois qu'il disait quelque chose d'intelligent !**

_« HEY ! » protesta mon beau-frère._

_« Ça va, rentre tes crocs, papa ! » le taquinai-je._

_« Comment, comment t'es au courant ? » s'étrangla-t-il._

_« Plus tard les explications, on a plus important à faire ! » contrai-je en reportant mon attention sur les jumeaux._

_« Est-ce qu'on peut aller la voir ? » demanda Colin._

_« Seulement si vous me promettez de ne pas vous mettre en colère lorsque vous la reverrez ! » répondis-je._

_« Promis ! » dirent-ils d'une même voix._

_« Comment on fait pour redevenir humain ? » voulu savoir Brady._

_« Pensez que vous voulez être humain ! » leur dit Paul._

**Paul et moi reprenions notre forme normale, ce qui obligea Olivia à fermer les yeux encore une fois. On s'habilla en vitesse, et on attendit que les nouveaux membres de la meute fassent pareil. **

« Jake, Thérèsa va vraiment… » commença Sam mais il ne finit pas.

« Carlisle me l'a confirmé ! » acquiesçai-je.

**Au bout de vingt minutes, Brady et Colin réussirent à redevenir humain.**

« Je suis tout nu. Pourquoi je suis tout nu ? » questionna Colin.

« Tenez ! » leur dit Sam en leur tendant leurs shorts.

**Ils se vêtirent rapidement, mais leurs cheveux devenaient un vrai problème.**

« Bien, Sam, Paul et Jared, vous les emmenez chez Emily qu'elle leur coupe les cheveux. »

**Etrangement, Colin et Brady ne protestèrent pas lorsque Paul leur intima de les suivre. Ils se mirent tous les cinq à courir à travers les bois, jusqu'à chez Emily.**

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? » demanda Olivia.

« Seth et Olivia, vous allez patrouiller. Quant à vous deux, vous venez avec moi ! » répondis-je en pointant mes deux meilleurs amis.

**Tandis que les deux amoureux allèrent derrière les arbres pour se transformer, je repartais vers la maison des Donovan avec mes potes.**

« Très bien, vous préparez un sac pour Brady et un pour Colin avec des vêtements de rechanges pour la semaine. Leur grand-mère va rester à l'hôpital jusqu'à ce qu'elle parte, donc, je ne laisserai pas les garçons tout seul ici. Une fois les sacs fait, trouvez les clés de la maison et verrouillez tout avant de venir poser les sacs chez moi ! » leur dis-je.

**Je repartis à ma voiture, non sans avoir récupéré mon portable. Me garant chez moi, j'entrais à l'intérieur. Leah était en train de lire une brochure d'école d'infirmière, et mon père regardait la télé. Ma Leah quitta son prospectus des yeux et leva la tête vers moi. Elle se leva et vint se loger dans mes bras. Je la serrais contre moi, et déposa un baiser dans son cou.**

« Comment vont les garçons ? » demanda mon père.

« Ils ont mutés mais, ils n'iront pas bien dans les jours qui vont suivre ! » répondis-je gravement.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe Jake ? » me pressa Leah.

**Je leur parlais donc de mon entrevu avec Thérèsa Donovan, de la promesse qu'elle m'avait demandé de tenir, et de la façon dont les garçons ont mutés ! A la fin de mon récit, Leah avait le visage strié de larmes, tandis que celui de mon père montrait son inquiétude quant à l'avenir des jumeaux.**

« Que comptes-tu faire ? » voulut-il savoir.

« Je veux les avoir à l'œil, et je n'ai pas l'intention de rompre la promesse que j'ai faites à Thérèsa alors, ils vont venir ici et s'installer dans la chambre de Rachel et Rebecca, si t'es d'accord ! » dis-je à mon père.

« Je suis d'accord, je sais aussi que tu t'en occuperas très bien ! » acquiesça-t-il. « Je vais appeler Sue et réunir le Conseil pour leur parler de la situation ! »

**Il se dirigea vers le téléphone, et j'entraînais ma Leah dans ma chambre.**

« C'est horrible ce qui leur arrive ! » se désola-t-elle en se laissant tomber sur le lit.

**Je m'assis à ses côtés pour l'attirer dans mes bras et la consoler, mais elle me força à m'allonger sur le dos, et elle se plaça à califourchon sur moi.**

« Leah, ce n'est pas vraiment le moment ! » m'amusai-je.

« On va le prendre le temps ! » me chuchota-t-elle en se penchant vers mon visage.

« Humm ! » marmonnai-je au moment où elle posa sa bouche sur le mienne.

**Je posais une main sur sa hanche, et l'autre au niveau de sa nuque pour la rapprocher un peu plus de moi. Je stoppais le baiser afin de me mettre confortablement sur mon lit, et une fois que ma tête touchait mes coussins moelleux, Leah reprit immédiatement ma bouche en otage. Nos langues jouaient l'une contre l'autre sensuellement jusqu'à ce que le besoin d'air se fasse sentir.**

« On devrait arrêter avant qu'Embry et Quil ne rappliquent avec les affaires des jumeaux ! » dis-je à Leah.

« C'est dommage tu vois, parce que j'ai une méchante envie de faire l'amour ! » m'aguicha-t-elle en faisant glisser ses doigts sur mon torse.

_« Leah, pas maintenant mon cœur ! » réfutai-je par la pensée._

**Elle soupira bruyamment avant d'abdiquer et de baisser les armes. Je me rattraperai ce soir, mais pour l'instant, mes obligations de Chef de la meute passent avant toute chose.**

**Deux heures plus tard, j'étais à l'hôpital de Forks avec les jumeaux, et Paul pour me seconder. Carlisle vint à notre rencontre, et expliqua à Colin et Brady le problème de leur grand-mère. Ils restèrent de marbre car ils savaient aussi que je n'hésiterais pas à les faire sortir de l'hôpital s'ils s'énervaient. **

« Votre grand-mère a souhaité rester ici durant le temps qu'il lui reste à vivre, mais vous pourrez venir la voir autant de fois que vous voudrez ! » termina Carlisle.

**Les garçons étaient incapable de parler, et Carlisle nous demanda de le suivre jusqu'à la chambre de Thérèsa. Les garçons se figèrent en entrant dans la chambre. Lorsque Thérèsa vit ses petits-fils à l'entrée de la chambre, incapable de bouger, elle leur dit :**

« Arrêtez de me regarder comme ça et venez dans mes bras ! »

**Ils se hâtèrent dans les bras de leur grand-mère, chacun d'un côté du lit, et se mirent à pleurer.**

« Oh mes chéris, ne pleurez pas ce n'est pas si grave ! » les rassura-t-elle.

« Tu vas mourir ! » sanglota Colin.

**Malgré les cheveux courts, je les reconnaissais grâce à la couleur de leur t-shirt. Celui de Brady était bleu, et celui de Colin était noir.**

« On doit tous mourir un jour, c'est la vie qui veut ça ! » leur dit-elle, tout en les serrant dans ses bras.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire sans toi ? » demanda Brady, en pleurs.

« Vous continuerez à vivre et à faire votre devoir de loup, Jacob s'occupera très bien de vous. Et vous garderez une petite place pour moi dans votre cœur ! » répondit-elle.

« Toujours ! » dirent-ils en même temps.

« Mes trésors ! » chuchota-t-elle.

**Je décidais de les laisser discuter tranquillement, donc je refermais la porte et attendis dans la salle d'attente avec Paul.**

« Jake, comment t'as su que Rachel était enceinte ? » me demanda Paul.

« Elle me l'a dit il y a quelques jours. » répondis-je.

« Et, tu n'as pas envie de me casser la figure ou quoi que ce soit ? » déglutit-il.

« Non, rassure-toi ! » dis-je en souriant. « Mais je te démoli si tu lui fais du mal, à ma sœur ou à mon neveu, ou ma nièce ! »

**Il ne répondit rien, et se contenta de soupirer de soulagement, sans pour autant me regarder. Ah la la !**


	26. Bowling à Port Angeles

**Disclaimer : **Tout l'univers et les personnages de Twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer !

* * *

><p><em><strong>POINT DE VUE DE RACHEL :<strong>_

_« Rachel ! »_

**Un sourire s'étira inconsciemment sur mes lèvres, et un soupir de bonheur m'échappa lorsque je sentis celles de mon loup sur ma peau. Je m'arrachais d'un profond sommeil, pour ouvrir lentement les yeux. J'étais allongée sur le côté, comme à mon habitude depuis deux semaines, calée dans les bras musclés de Paul.**

_« Bonjour mon ange ! » me susurra-t-il à l'oreille avant d'embrasser ma nuque._

**Mes yeux se refermèrent au toucher de Paul, me faisant gémir.**

_« Paul ! » dis-je par la pensée._

_« Mon amour ! » répondit-il de la même manière._

« T'as été fabuleux hier soir ! » le complimentai-je de vive-voix.

« Je le suis toujours ! » se vanta-t-il.

« Prétentieux ! » m'amusai-je.

**Je me retournais sur le dos, et je pu enfin voir le magnifique visage de Paul. Il se pencha sur mes lèvres pour y déposer un tendre baiser, qui me fit sourire davantage. Il caressa mon visage de sa main gauche, puis, il la fit glisser lentement jusqu'à mon ventre, par-dessus le drap.**

« Comment tu te sens ? » demanda-t-il en me regardant dans les yeux.

« Bien, mais je sais que ça ne va pas durer ! » répondis-je en parlant des nausées matinales.

« T'as faim ? » questionna-t-il d'une voix douce.

**Je portais mon regard sur son torse, puis plus bas, malgré que ce fût caché par le drap.**

« Rachel, ce genre de faim ce sera pour plus tard ! » pouffa-t-il.

« Quand c'est toi qui me réveille en me faisant l'amour direct, je ne dis rien ! » boudai-je.

« En même temps, tu ne t'en plains pas ! » répliqua-t-il.

_**Touché ! pensai-je.**_

« Tu veux faire quoi aujourd'hui ? » demanda-t-il de nouveau.

« Tout dépend de ce que tu as envie de faire ! » répondis-je malicieusement.

« Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, je te ferai l'amour toute la journée ! » plaisanta-t-il.

« Je t'avoue que ton plan me tente assez, mais d'abord on va se nourrir avant de faire des câlins ! » dis-je en me levant.

**Je posais mes pieds au sol, mais j'eus juste le temps de mettre la chemise de Paul, qu'une nausée me prit. Je courus le plus vite possible jusqu'à la salle de bain, une main devant la bouche, et arrivée dans la salle de bain, je m'agenouillais devant la cuvette des toilettes, régurgitant le peu de nourriture qui me restait dans l'estomac. Les mains chaudes de Paul s'emparèrent de mes cheveux, évitant qu'ils n'atterrissent dans la cuvette. **

_« Fais chier ! » pensai-je._

**Paul se contenta de rire, et il m'aida à me remettre sur mes jambes. Je me rinçais la bouche avant de me brosser les dents pour faire partir ce goût dégueulasse. Paul m'enlaça en se mettant derrière moi, et nos regards se croisèrent à travers la glace.**

« Tu devrais prendre une douche, ça te fera du bien ! » me dit-il tendrement.

« Tu viens la prendre avec moi ? » demandai-je en collant mes fesses contre sa virilité.

« Rachel ! » grogna-t-il.

« Fais-moi l'amour ! » le suppliai-je, sachant très bien qu'il aimait quand je le supplie.

« Pas avant que tu n'aie mangé quelque chose ! » contra-t-il.

« Très bien ! » soupirai-je en me détachant de lui.

**Je fis glisser la chemise sur ma peau, et quand elle fut sur le carrelage de la salle de bain, j'entrais dans la cabine de douche et refermais la paroi en verre. J'entendis la porte claquer, signe que Paul était sortit de la salle de bain.**

_« Tu me paieras ça ma belle ! » fit sa voix dans ma tête._

_« Ouh j'ai peur ! » riais-je._

**Je savais très bien qu'il était en train de réfléchir à une façon de me faire regretter de l'avoir provoqué, mais que voulez-vous, je suis aussi masochiste que lui !**

_« Si t'étais aussi maso que moi, tu me laisserais t'attacher au lit ! » me dit-il._

_« Ce serait plutôt à moi de t'attacher, je suis enceinte je te rappelle ! » répliquai-je._

**Je me rinçais en vitesse, car la chaleur des bras de mon loup me manquait. On prenait toujours la douche ensemble, sauf maintenant. Pfff ! Je m'enroulais dans une grande serviette, avant de me sécher les cheveux. Je ne voulais pas risquer d'attraper froid, de peur de faire du mal au bébé, qui était encore tout petit dans mon ventre. Carlisle m'avait confirmé le lendemain de la bataille que j'étais enceinte, et aujourd'hui, cela faisait deux mois et demi qu'un petit être, le fruit de mon amour pour Paul, grandissait en moi. Carlisle m'avait fait une échographie, et j'avais pu entendre les battements du cœur de mon bébé. Paul était venu avec moi, et il avait pleuré. Il était sensible mon loup sauvage, et ça me réconfortait dans l'idée qu'il n'était pas le crétin que m'avait maintes fois décrit Jake ! En parlant de mon frère, il m'avait surprise en me prenant dans ses bras quand je lui avais annoncé la nouvelle. Il était content pour moi, et mon père pareil, heureux à l'idée de devenir enfin grand-père ! Je sortis de la salle de bain, en serviette, et alla dans ma chambre m'habiller. Je fis semblant en passant par la cuisine de faire tomber ma serviette au sol, révélant mon corps nu. En entrant dans ma chambre, j'entendis Paul retenir un juron, ce qui me fit sourire. J'enfilais un caleçon appartenant à mon chéri, et je décidais finalement de ne mettre que ses vêtements. Je revêtis donc un de ses pantalon de survêtement, et un t-shirt, qui m'arrivait presque aux genoux. On pouvait en mettre deux comme moi dans le tissu. Je rejoignis mon amour dans la cuisine, et un sourire s'étira sur mes lèvres en apercevant que la table était mise entièrement pour prendre le petit déjeuner.**

« Je t'ai déjà dis que t'étais l'homme parfait ? » demandai-je en piquant un morceau de bacon dans mon assiette.

« Non, mais ça fait plaisir à entendre ! » ricana-t-il.

**Il vint m'embrasser tendrement, puis, nous déjeunions tranquillement, sans échanger un seul mot. Un simple regard suffisait pour faire comprendre à l'autre l'amour que l'on ressentait l'un envers l'autre. Après avoir bien mangé, autant lui que moi car je mangeais pour deux à présent, nous débarrassions ensemble la table mais il insista pour faire la vaisselle. J'allais donc m'asseoir sur le canapé, allongeant mes jambes le long du fauteuil, et admira le fessier parfait de Paul. La sonnerie de mon portable me sortit de ma contemplation !**

_« Et merde, pas moyen de mater sans être interrompu ! » pensai-je._

_« T'inquiète, tu pourras faire plus que mater dans cinq minutes ! » me répondit Paul, une pointe d'amusement dans la voix._

_« Je n'ai pas mis de soutien-gorge ! » l'allumai-je._

_« Rachel ! » grogna-t-il._

**Je me suis mise à rire avant de décrocher mon téléphone !**

« Allô ? »

_« Salut Rachel, c'est Leah ! »_

« Salut belle-sœur adorée ! Comment va mon frangin ? Tu ne l'épuises pas trop j'espère ? »

**J'avais dis ça en riant, et Leah s'était aussi mise à rire !**

_« Non, c'est plutôt le contraire. J'ai mal aux jambes mais, il a intérêt à me les masser dans la minute qui suit. N'est-ce pas Jake ? »_

_« Demandé si gentiment ! » fit la voix de mon frère._

« Je n'ai pas envie d'entendre vos cochonneries au téléphone Leah ! »

_« Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je t'appelle pour te dire qu'on a prévu de faire un bowling ce soir à Port Angeles. Tout le monde est partant, sauf Sam et Emily qui planifient leur mariage ! »_

« T'es pas ravie on dirait ! »

_« Je m'en fiche de leur mariage, ce que je veux c'est m'amuser. T'es partante avec Paul ou pas ? »_

**Je regardais mon chéri, qui acquiesça de la tête en venant s'asseoir sur le canapé avec moi.**

« A quelle heure ? »

_« Génial, et bien, on se rejoint tous chez ton père pour répartir nos carcasses dans les voitures disons, dix-neuf heures ? »_

« On sera là ! »

_« Oh euh, on a prévu un truc avec les filles. Faudra qu'on t'en parle loin des oreilles indiscrètes de ces messieurs à l'ouïe fine ! »_

« Entendu, à ce soir ! »

_« A ce soir ! »_

**On raccrocha, et je reposais mon téléphone sur la table basse. **

« T'es à croquer dans mes vêtements ! » me dit Paul.

« Je veux un câlin ! » minaudai-je.

« Quel genre de câlin ? » demanda-t-il.

**Au lieu de répondre, je posais la plante de mon pied gauche sur son sexe.**

« Je vois ! » sourit-il en se plaçant entre mes jambes.

_**Port Angeles !**_

**Nous étions arrivés à Port Angeles, et nous avions garés nos voitures dans un parking à cinq minutes à pied du bowling. Avec les filles, nous avions décidés de chauffer un peu les mecs, et de tout faire pour qu'ils perdent. Pour ça, tenue aguichante et on se servira des pensées pour les déstabiliser. Angela et Embry s'étaient marqués l'un l'autre une semaine plus tôt, et elle nous avait avouée qu'elle prenait un malin plaisir à rendre Embry totalement fou. Pour ma part, j'étais vêtue d'une jupe qui m'arrivait à peine au niveau des genoux, d'une tunique manche courte dont les épaulettes étaient lasses, ce qui voulait dire que j'avais les épaules dénudées, et une ceinture qui maintenait le haut, sans être trop serrée non plus pour ne pas comprimer mon petit ventre arrondi. J'avais mis des bottines plates en daim marron et j'avais lâchés mes cheveux. Quand Paul m'a vu habillée de cette façon avant de quitter l'appartement, il n'a pu résister très longtemps et je m'étais retrouvée sur la table de la cuisine. Je vous laisse deviner la suite !**

_**POINT DE VU NORMAL :**_

**En marchant jusqu'au bowling, Rachel eut une petite faim et ils durent s'arrêter dans un fast-food, où elle prit un milk-shake à la fraise. Main dans la main, loup et imprégnée faisait route jusqu'au bâtiment où ils pourraient s'amuser et relâcher la pression des dernières semaines. Contre toute attente, et surtout celle des Anciens, Colin et Brady se maîtrisaient parfaitement, ce qui était rare chez de jeunes loups. Au moment d'entrer dans le bâtiment, le groupe d'amis tomba sur quatre des enfants Cullen. Rosalie et Alice étaient blotties contre leur époux respectif.**

« Salut ! » s'exclama Emmett.

« On n'est pas les seuls à être de sortie, visiblement ! » s'amusa Jasper.

« Vous avez perdu votre frère ? » questionna Paul en parlant d'Edward.

« Bella ne voulait pas sortir ! » railla Rosalie.

« Rosie ! » la réprimanda Emmett.

« Quoi, c'est la vérité ! » dit Rosalie.

« Comment vas-tu, Jacob ? » demanda Alice pour changer de sujet.

« Bien, je suis remis ! » répondit le concerné.

« Pas grâce à vous ! » claqua Leah.

« Lee, s'il te plaît ! » fit Jake.

« Désolé Jake, mais je n'ai toujours pas digéré la bataille contre cette bande d'assoiffée, et je n'ai pas oublié que c'est à cause de l'autre garce que t'as failli y rester ! » répliqua Leah.

« Elle parle de qui ? » voulut savoir Emmett.

« De Bella ! » répondit Rosalie.

**Le fait que Leah ait traitée Bella de garce ne plu pas à Alice et Emmett, mais Jasper leur envoya une vague d'apaisement. **

« Je crois qu'on va vous laisser ! » dit Jake.

« Je crois aussi ! » acquiesça l'empathe.

« Rachel, s'il te plaît mets au moins ma veste ! » dit Paul à Rachel.

« Ecoute-moi bien, tu me demandes encore une fois de mettre une veste, ou bien de me dissuader de faire quoi que ce soit de soi-disant dangereux, c'est avec ce que t'as entre les jambes que je risque de faire un strike, et l'enfant que je porte n'aura pas la chance d'avoir un petit frère ou une petite sœur ! » le menaça Rachel.

**Toutes les filles, Rosalie et Alice comprit, firent de gros efforts pour ne pas éclater de rire. Finalement, vampire et loup-garou se séparèrent, et chacun reprit les activités prévus pour la soirée. Une fois dans le bowling, les filles eurent une envie d'aller aux toilettes.**

« Vous pouvez déjà commencer à réserver une piste et à donner nos noms. On n'en a pas pour longtemps ! » leur dit Kim.

**Elles s'éloignèrent donc des garçons pour aller aux toilettes.**

« Je ne me ferais jamais à cette habitude qu'ont les filles d'aller aux toilettes comme une meute ! » soupira Paul.

« Ne cherche pas à comprendre, ce sont des filles ! » lui dit Embry.

**Alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers l'hôtesse d'accueil qui se chargeait des réservations, ça discutait fort dans les toilettes pour dames.**

« Si jamais Paul perd, il ne va pas être très content ! » sourit Rachel.

« Les hommes et leur fierté masculine, ça me gave. » dit Kim.

« Laissons-les croire qu'ils peuvent nous battre. Dès qu'ils ont bien prit confiance, on les achève ! » suggéra Leah.

« Olivia, toi, je ne sais comment tu vas t'y prendre ! » dit Claire.

« Je refuse d'entrer dans votre petit jeu malsain. » refusa Olivia.

« T'es pas drôle ! » bouda Angela.

« Je sais, mais je sais aussi que je vais prendre un malin plaisir à voir mon frère se faire moucher par sa copine ! » ricana Olivia.

« Alors là tu peux compter sur moi ! » lui dit Kim.

« C'est parti les filles ! » déclara Leah.

« Attendez, il faut que j'aille faire pipi ! » dit Rachel en s'enfermant dans une cabine, faisant rire les filles.

**Cinq minutes plus tard, les filles mettaient les chaussures réglementaires, au grand damne de Kim qui les trouvait particulièrement hideuse. En effet, les chaussures étaient bleues avec des rayures blanches.**

« J'ai l'impression d'aller à la pêche au maquereau ! » bougonna-t-elle.

« Elles ne sont définitivement pas sexy ! » gronda Claire.

« Vous allez arrêter de rouspéter ? » questionna Quil.

**Claire se contenta de lui donner une petite claque sur la joue, de façon à lui faire comprendre qu'elle se fichait de sa question.**

« Qui commence ? » demanda Leah, une fois qu'ils furent tous sur la piste quatorze.

« Paul ! » répondit Jake.

« Laissez passer le professionnel ! » se pavana Paul en faisant craquer sa nuque.

« Quel prétentieux celui-là ! » se désola Kim.

**Paul vola un baiser à Rachel, puis, il prit une boule de couleur bleu, qui ne pesait rien pour lui, et se prépara à lancer. La boule frappa toutes les quilles, lui offrant un strike. Il reçu les applaudissements de ses frères, et il se retourna en leur offrant une légère révérence. Malgré le plan qu'elle avait mis en route avec les autres filles, Rachel n'avait pu s'empêcher de s'enflammer lorsque Paul s'était penché pour lancer la boule. Il portait un jean qui moulait bien ses fesses, et qui mettait Rachel dans tous ses états. Leah décida de taquiner son beau-frère :**

« Quelle démonstration Paul, pour une fois je suis impressionnée ! »

**Evidement, les imprégnées se mirent à rire, sauf Rachel qui esquissa un sourire aguicheur à son amoureux.**

« Elle est méchante avec moi ! » se plaignit-il en enfouissant son visage dans le cou de Rachel.

_« Je te consolerais quand on sera à la maison. » lui dit-elle par la pensée._

« Rachel, à toi ! » lui dit Jake.

« On a fait en sorte que loup et imprégné passe l'un après l'autre ! » expliqua Jared.

« D'ailleurs, la fille qui nous a inscrite n'a pas arrêté de dévorer Jake du regard ! » avoua Quil.

« Pardon ? » s'écria Leah.

« Je crois que ses yeux ont fait la navette entre Jake et Jared ! » dit Seth.

« Elle est où cette fille que je lui fasse la peau ? » grogna Kim.

« Mais calme-toi mon bébé, tu sais bien que je n'aime que toi ! » la rassura Jared en la prenant dans ses bras.

« Jake ! » fit Leah en le regardant.

« Va la frapper si tu veux, tu sais bien que ça m'excite quand t'es jalouse ! » dit Jake, en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

**Le sourire qu'il lui servit, fit tomber les doutes de Leah et elle se cala dans ses bras. Rachel s'était dirigée vers l'arrivage des boules, et choisissais la moins lourde. Elle opta finalement pour une boule de couleur rose, assez légère.**

« Fais attention ma chérie ! » lui dit Paul.

« Mais oui ! » fit-elle en balayant sa crainte d'un revers de main.

**Rachel se concentra, et se rappela ses soirées entre copines à l'université, où elles avaient souvent passées leurs week-ends à se défouler au bowling, ou bien au billard. La jeune Quileute lança la boule, et fit, elle aussi un strike.**

« OUAIS ! » s'écrièrent les filles en applaudissant leur amie.

**Rachel se retourna et lorsqu'elle croisa le regard de Paul, elle ne pu s'empêcher de sourire.**

_« T'as pas à t'inquiéter ! » lui dit-elle par la pensée, tout en se rapprochant de lui._

**Il l'attira dans ses bras, et l'embrassa tendrement.**

« Allez Jake, fais-nous voir ce que t'as dans le ventre ! » lui dit Embry.

« Attends ! » l'arrêta Leah.

**Elle le retourna vers elle, et l'embrassa amoureusement avant de le relâcher.**

« C'était juste pour te souhaiter bonne chance ! » sourit-elle.

« J'en ai ! » dit-il en lui rendant son sourire.

**Jake prit une boule au hasard, qui était de couleur jaune, et après avoir laissé passer cinq secondes, lança la boule le long de la piste. Pour la troisième fois depuis le début de la partie, il y eu un nouveau strike.**

« Allez Leah, ne te laisse pas faire ! » l'encouragea Claire.

**Leah se leva de son tabouret, et passa devant Jake, en lui servant un regard endiablé, puis, elle prit la même boule qu'avait choisit Rachel un peu plus tôt. Elle vérifia d'abord que sa petite jupe en jean blanc ne la gênait pas, puis, elle arma son bras et lança la boule, faisant elle aussi un strike.**

« C'est la soirée des strikes ! » s'amusa Quil.

« Allez monsieur, à toi ! » le poussa Claire.

« Je peux avoir un bisou ? » quémanda-t-il.

**Souriante, Claire embrassa Quil tendrement, et ce dernier pu enfin jouer à son tour. Lançant une boule de couleur noir, il fit également un strike.**

« Et de cinq ! » s'exclama Paul.

« Claire, à toi de jouer ! » dit Kim à sa meilleure amie.

**Claire prit la première boule qui lui tombait dans les mains, se fichant de sa lourdeur, et la lança après s'être concentré seulement deux secondes. Elle ne rata aucune quille !**

« La boule devait faire trois fois ton poids ! » s'étonna Jared.

« Je suis plus forte que j'en ai l'air ! » se contenta-t-elle de répondre.

**Quil l'accueillit dans ses bras, et se fut au tour de Jared de jouer. Il fit un strike lui aussi, suivit de Kim qui n'avait pas hésité une seconde avant de lancer la boule. Embry fut le suivant, et comme ses frères, ne rata aucunes quilles. Au grand étonnement de tous, Angela, qui n'avait jamais jouée au bowling de sa vie, fit un strike.**

« On va dire que j'ai eu de la chance ! » dit-elle avant de retourner dans les bras d'Embry.

**Il l'embrassa pendant que les quatre benjamins de la meute, Seth, Olivia, Colin et Brady jouaient à leur tour. Le premier tour de la partie se termina, et le second débuta. C'était à Paul de reprendre, et là, Rachel décida de commencer le petit jeu qu'elle et les filles avaient mis au point. Elle attendit que Paul soit sur le point de lancer la boule, et alors qu'il arma son bras, elle lui dit par la pensée :**

_« Ta bouche sur ma peau et ta langue me travaillant de parts et d'autres ! »_

**La boule atterrit dans la rigole en slalomant sur la piste, et fit tomber seulement deux quilles. Paul était plutôt, déstabilisé.**

« Tout va bien mec ? » demanda Jared.

« Oui, ça va ! » répondit Paul.

**Il se maîtrisa, avant de prendre une nouvelle boule et de la lancer une deuxième fois, mais Rachel lui dit :**

_« Ça te dit que je te fasse un strip-tease ce soir ? »_

**Cette fois, Paul avait réussit à lancer la boule sans encombre, mais Dieu sait comment, il trébucha et se rattrapa en s'appuyant sur sa main gauche, faisant rire les filles. Cinq quilles tombèrent, laissant les trois dernières debout. Lorsque Paul se retourna, Rachel s'était levée pour jouer son deuxième tour, mais Paul la stoppa avec un bras, et lui transmit par la pensée :**

_« A quoi tu joues ? »_

_« Je voulais juste te faire savoir ce que j'ai envie qu'on fasse toute la nuit ! » répondit-elle innocemment._

**Elle se défit de son étreinte, et reprit la même boule que lors de son premier lancé.**

_« Rachel, crois-moi que tu vas me le payer cher ma belle, tu auras du mal à marcher demain tellement je vais te prendre dans tout l'appartement ! » la prévint Paul._

_« Je suis immunisée contre toutes formes de provocations venant de ta part mon loup sauvage ! » répliqua-t-elle._

**Il étouffa un juron, et il ne pu s'empêcher de porter ses yeux sur les jambes parfaites de Rachel, qui étaient découvertes par sa mini-jupe. Pour la seconde fois, Rachel fit un strike, pas ébranlée le moins du monde par la menace plutôt chaude de Paul. Lorsqu'elle retourna à sa place, c'est-à-dire sur les genoux de Paul, elle vit le regard amusé de Leah. Jake était le prochain, et, alors qu'il attendit, boule en main, que les quilles se remettent en place, Leah arborait un sourire malicieux. Quand Jake s'apprêtait à lancer la boule de couleur verte, Leah décida d'intervenir :**

_« Prendre un bain de minuit rien que toi et moi ! »_

**Jake lâcha la boule un peu trop tard, ce qui fit qu'elle tomba sur la piste dans un bruit sourd, et atterrit dans la rigole, ne touchant aucunes quilles.**

« Jake mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? » voulu savoir Embry.

« Un moment d'égarement ! » mentit Jake en se retournant.

**Il lança un regard furieux à Leah, qui se contentait de sourire. Pour le deuxième essaie, Leah décida de laisser Jake tranquille, car il n'avait touché aucunes quilles lors du lancé précédent. Mais Jake avait tellement était perturbé par la proposition mentale de Leah, qu'il ne toucha que la moitié des quilles, c'est-à-dire cinq.**

_« Elles se sont donnés le mot pour nous déstabiliser ! » comprit Paul._

**Alors que Leah s'apprêtait à jouer son tour, Paul commençait à échafauder des plans pour se venger de Rachel, car il savait que même s'il décidait de ne pas prêter attention aux provocations de sa petite amie, elle trouverait malgré tout le moyen de le mettre mal à l'aise.**

_« Qu'à cela ne tienne, je me vengerai ! » se dit-il._

**Leah dû tirer en deux fois, et finit par faire un spare, sous les acclamations de ses comparses féminins. Quil était le prochain à jouer, et malgré que Paul et Jake se doutaient que Claire allait le manipuler mentalement pour qu'il rate les quilles, l'Alpha et son second étaient curieux de voir comment allait réagir leur frère, comme ils le sont pour Embry et Jared. Pendant que Quil prenait une boule au hasard, Claire avait un sourire très, sadique comme dirait Kim. De toutes les imprégnées, Claire était celle qui était la moins pudique, et ça, les garçons le savaient car ils voyaient chacun dans l'esprit des autres absolument TOUT !**

« Bon Quil, ne fais pas comme les deux bras cassés et fait un strike ! » lui dit Jared.

**Paul eut un petit rire car il savait que Claire, tout comme Rachel et Leah, allait tout faire pour empêcher Quil de faire un strike. Ce dernier se prépara à lancer la boule, quand la voix de Claire lui parvint par la pensée :**

_« Tu m'attaches aux barreaux du lit ce soir ? »_

**La boule que lança Quil retomba dans un bruit sourd, et ne toucha qu'une quille.**

_« Claire, ne me dit pas ce genre de chose maintenant ! » lui répondit Quil._

**Il souffla un bon coup avant de faire son deuxième essaie, mais Claire n'avait pas dit son dernière mot, et attaqua de nouveau en répliquant :**

_« Tu pourras même me donner la fessé ! »_

**Tout comme Paul, Quil trébucha en lançant la boule, mais réussit à toucher six quilles. Le jeune Quileute avait pu amortir sa chute avec sa main gauche, mais il se maudissait intérieurement pour être aussi tête en l'air quant aux avances sexuelles de Claire. Il lâcha un petit grognement de mécontentement lorsque Claire s'avança pour jouer à son tour.**

_« Arrête de grogner, ça m'excite tellement que je vais mouiller ma culotte ! » l'alluma-t-elle par la pensée._

**Quil s'étrangla avec sa salive, faisant sourire Claire, qui lança une boule de couleur rouge, et qui fit tomber toutes les quilles. Quand elle alla se rassoir à sa place, elle fit comme ci de rien était.**

« Allez Jared, à toi mon amour ! » l'encouragea Kim.

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je le sens mal ! » avoua Jared.

« Ne m'en parle pas ! » soupira Embry, qui sentait le coup foireux arriver.

**Préférant se dire qu'il se faisait des idées, Jared s'avança d'un pas décidé devant la piste, une boule bleu dans sa main droite.**

_« Kimmy, tu dis un seul mot, et je te fais ta fête ce soir ! » la prévint-il en armant son bras._

**Kim attendit que Jared fasse le mouvement adéquat, avant de dire :**

_« Oh mais je n'attends que ça ! »_

**Jared ne s'attendait pas à ce que Kim réplique de cette façon, et au dernier moment, son bras partit sur la droite, faisant slalomer la boule, qui fit tomber les trois quilles à droite. Tandis que Jared pensait à une façon de faire payer son insolence à Kim, les quatre plus jeunes de la meute retenaient avec peine un énorme fou rire, qu'ils tentaient de masquer depuis le début de la seconde manche.**

« Jared, reprends-toi ! » s'amusa Leah.

**Jared lâcha un grognement sourd à l'encontre de Leah, qui fit rire la jeune fille.**

_« Allez mon chéri, réessaie ! » lui dit Kim._

_« Tu vas me le payer ! » grogna-t-il en pensée._

**Il arma son bras et comme les autre fois, Kim attendit le bon moment pour dire :**

_« Un plan à trois ça te dit ? »_

**Cette fois, Jared trébucha comme Quil et Paul auparavant, mais il dû se rattraper avec ses deux mains, après que la boule fut lancée. Jake, et surtout Paul, ne purent se retenir plus longtemps et éclatèrent de rire.**

« Qu'est-ce que t'as bien pu lui dire Kim ? » voulu savoir Claire, le sourire aux lèvres.

« Un plan à trois ! » répondit Kim, sans tabou.

**Quil, qui était en train de boire, s'étrangla, redoublant les rires de l'Alpha et de son second. Jared avait tellement été, dérouté par la soudaine proposition de Kim, qu'il en avait perdu ses moyens, malgré que la boule ait touchée deux quilles. Kim ne fit pas attention au regard meurtrier que lui lançait Jared, et alla au devant de la piste pour jouer son tour. Son mini-short ne rendit pas les choses plus faciles pour Jared, qui ne pouvait détacher ses yeux des jambes de sa pomme d'amour. **

**Ce fut ensuite au tour d'Embry, après que Kim eut fait un nouveau strike. Embry vola un baiser à Angela, et s'avança pour prendre une boule, se moquant du poids. Malgré les apparences de petite fille gentille et parfaite qu'elle donnait sans le vouloir, depuis qu'elle était avec Embry, mais surtout depuis qu'ils avaient fait l'amour, Angela avait beaucoup changée. Elle avait aussi, depuis deux semaines, commencée à travailler dans le même magasin que Kim à Port Angeles. Ça lui faisait de l'argent de poche, qu'elle pensait mettre de côté avant d'entrer à l'université avec Embry l'année suivante. **

« Allez Embry, sauve l'honneur des garçons ! » se moqua Seth.

« Toi le louveteaux tu la fermes ! » claqua Paul.

« Non mais comment tu parles à mon frère toi ? » s'outra Leah.

« Laisse parler sœurette, en tout cas ce n'est pas moi qui me fait déstabiliser par ma copine ! » s'esclaffa Seth en tenant Olivia contre lui.

_« Angela, pitié mon amour, aucune remarque ou provocation ! » supplia mentalement Embry._

_« Moi ? » s'offusqua-t-elle._

_« Oui toi ! » affirma-t-il en se préparant à jouer son coup._

_« Je voulais juste te dire que j'avais envie qu'on fasse l'amour à l'arrière de ma voiture ! » se défendit-elle._

**La main d'Embry dévia au dernier moment, ce qui fit atterrir la boule dans la rigole, sous les rires des jeunes loups, ainsi que des filles. Il fit son deuxième essaie, et à son grand soulagement, Angela ne lui dit rien par la pensée, et toucha neuf quilles sur dix.**

_**Une heure et demi plus tard.**_

**La partie venait de s'achever sur une victoire cassante de Rachel, qui avait fait onze strike et un spare. Une manche sur deux, les filles n'avaient cessées d'embêter leurs hommes par la pensée. Alors que les garçons payaient la partie, les filles en profitèrent pour enlever les horribles chaussures qu'elles trouvaient laides et encombrantes. Avec plaisir, elles remirent leurs chaussures d'origines, non sans que Kim eut aperçut la dites fille qui avait lorgnée Jared au début de la partie. Leah aussi l'avait remarquée, car en ce moment même, la jeune fille qui se prénommait Kari, faisait la navette visuelle entre le caisson de chaussures aux garçons.**

« Hey ! » l'interpella Kim.

« Oui ? » demanda la concernée.

« Tu regardes mon mec encore une fois, et je t'étripe ! » menaça Kim.

« Tu ferais mieux de t'occuper du caisson à chaussure plutôt que de mater ce qui ne t'appartient pas ! » poursuivit Leah.

« Aucun d'eux n'est libre, alors dégage ! » cracha Kim.

**Kari déglutit péniblement, et reporta son attention sur le caisson à chaussure, comme le lui avait conseillée Kim. Dix minutes plus tard, tout le groupe était assis à la plus grande table de leur fast-food fétiche, hamburger et frites dans chacune de leurs assiettes. **

« On vous a entendu menacer cette pauvre fille ! » ricana Paul.

« Bien fait pour elle ! » grogna Leah.

« Une chose est sûre, je veux ma revanche ! » dit Jared.

« Vous pouvez toujours essayer ! » pouffa Kim.

« Comment t'as fais pour faire autant de strike ? » demanda Jake à sa sœur.

« Question de pratique mon lapin ! » répondit Rachel.

« C'est moi qui l'appelle comme ça ! » bouda Leah.

« Oh le surnom débile ! » ria Embry.

« Tais-toi et mange ce qu'il y a dans ton assiette ! » lui intima Angela.

**Il se tu sur le champ, mais aucun garçons n'osa répliquer de peur de s'attirer les foudres de leurs chéries. Une fois leur repas terminé, ils repartirent à la réserve en se répartissant de la même manière qu'à l'aller. Paul et Rachel étaient seuls dans la voiture de la future maman, ce qui leur permit de discuter en toute tranquillité. C'est Paul qui conduisait, car Rachel n'avait pas envie de conduire.**

« J'ai passé une super soirée ! » lâcha-t-elle.

« Moi aussi, mais elle aurait été encore mieux si tu ne m'avais pas chauffé durant toute la partie ! » rétorqua-t-il.

« Pauvre petit chou ! » dit-elle en posant sa main gauche sur la cuisse de Paul.

**Arrivés enfin à l'appartement, Paul ferma la porte à clé derrière lui, et prit sa petite amie dans ses bras, l'emmena dans leur chambre. Blottis l'un contre l'autre, ils partageaient des baisers fiévreux, tout en caressant la peau de l'autre.**

« T'es partant pour une nuit de sexe intense ? » demanda Rachel, riant de sa question.

« Tu m'as promis un strip-tease ! » répondit-il en passant une main sous la jupe de Rachel.

« Et je tiens toujours mes promesses ! » susurra-t-elle avant de se lever du lit.


	27. L'anniversaire de Jared

**Disclaimer : **Tout l'univers et les personnages de Twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer !

* * *

><p><em><strong>POINT DE VUE DE KIM:<strong>_

**Le mois de juillet était passé à une vitesse folle, et nous étions aujourd'hui le matin du treize août. Jared fête ses vingt ans, et grâce à la meute et aux filles, nous allions lui réserver une soirée d'anniversaire mémorable, mais pour cela, on va devoir être séparé toute la journée. Et oui, c'est moi qui menait les opérations, donc je ne verrais pas mon chéri jusqu'à ce soir. En ce moment même, nous étions dans mon lit, et je regardais Jared dormir. Il était rentré très tard de sa patrouille avec Paul, et mon amoureux était vraiment fatigué. Je portais ma main sur le doux visage de Jared afin qu'il se réveille. Il était allongé sur le dos, me laissant une vue parfaite sur ses pectoraux.**

« Jared ! » appelai-je tendrement.

« Hum ! » marmonna-t-il.

« On se réveille. » lui dis-je.

« Non ! » refusa-t-il.

« Allez paresseux, tu as une dure journée qui t'attends ! » l'informai-je.

**Il ouvrit lentement les yeux et tourna la tête vers moi, m'offrant un sourire à tomber.**

« Bonjour ! » me dit-il en souriant.

« Bon anniversaire. » répliquai-je en me rapprochant de ses lèvres.

**Il sourit contre ma bouche, avant de m'attirer dans ses bras puissant. J'enfouis ma tête dans son cou, et respirais à plein poumon sa peau. Il prenait sa douche chaque fois qu'il rentrait de patrouille, mais j'adorais l'odeur de pins et de bois qui émanait de lui.**

« T'as prévu quoi pour moi ? » voulut-il savoir.

« Je ne te dirais rien, à part que tu devras passer la journée entre les mains de Rachel et Leah ! » répondis-je simplement.

« Oh non, pourquoi je dois rester avec ces deux furies ? » maronna-t-il.

« Pas la peine de bouder mon chéri ! » lui dis-je en caressant son torse.

« Mais euh, je voulais rester avec toi et ne rien faire d'autre que de te serrer dans mes bras ! » bouda-t-il.

**Je me relevais légèrement et le débarrassais de son caleçon. Hier soir, nous n'avions pas fais l'amour parce que j'étais vraiment épuisée à cause du boulot, et Jared avait dû partir patrouiller plus tôt que prévu. Je m'assis sur lui, et me laissais glisser sur sa longueur, lâchant un râle de plaisir. Les mains de mon loup se posèrent sur mes hanches, comprimant mes mouvements. Rapidement, notre ébat matinal devint de plus en plus intense. Le besoin de sentir la peau de Jared contre la mienne se fit plus urgente, et il dû s'en apercevoir car il se releva de façon à être assis, et agrippa mes cheveux avec forces. Ce que j'avais chaud !**

« Kimmy ! »

« Embrasse-moi ! » quémandai-je.

**Il colla nos lèvres ardemment, me faisant totalement perdre les pédales, surtout lorsque sa langue trouva la mienne. J'adorais ce genre de réveil, et encore plus quand c'est moi qui les provoquais. Les pénétrations de Jared se firent plus dures, me faisant gémir contre sa bouche.**

_« Jared, plus fort ! » suppliai-je par la pensée._

**Il inversa nos places, et lorsque mon dos se retrouva contre le matelas, Jared bougea de plus en plus vite, et avec plus de force. La semence de Jared jaillit en moi, et mon orgasme me submergea. Mais Jared ne s'arrêta pas pour autant.**

« Jared ! » hoquetai-je sous le coup du plaisir.

« Désolé Kimmy mais, il faut que je sois totalement rassasié jusqu'à ce soir ! » me dit-il avant de reprendre ma bouche.

**Oh Mon Dieu que j'aime ce mec !**

**Midi approchait, et pendant que Jared prolongeait sa douche, je m'afférais à la cuisine pour lui préparer un bon repas, avant qu'il ne parte avec Rachel et Leah. Au menu ce midi : salade composée, lasagnes à la bolognaise, qui était énorme soi dit en passant, et en dessert, une bonne petite tarte aux pommes. Pendant que je sortais la tarte du four, j'entendis la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir.**

_« Je pari qu'il y a de la tarte aux pommes. » me parvint la voix de Claire._

**Elle entra dans la cuisine avec plusieurs sacs de courses.**

« T'as trouvé ce que je voulais ? » demandai-je.

« J'ai dû aller à Port Angeles pour trouver le glaçage à la noisette mais, oui, tout y est ! » répondit-elle.

« T'es la meilleure ! » lui dis-je.

« Je sais ! » rit-elle.

« Range vite tout ça avant que Jared ne voit ce que je prépare ! » la pressai-je.

**J'ouvris un placard vide, et nous y posions toutes les courses, en faisant attention de ne rien laisser tomber. Au moment où je refermais le placard, mon Jared arriva dans la cuisine, vêtu d'un short, d'un débardeur et d'une paire de basket.**

« Bon anniversaire le paresseux ! » lui souhaita Claire.

« Merci la blonde ! » répliqua-t-il.

« Je vous laisse ! » dit-elle en reprenant ses clés de voiture.

« Je ne t'ai pas vexé au moins ? » demanda Jared.

« Non, mais j'ai promis à ma sœur de lui tenir compagnie pour le déjeuner ! » répondit Claire.

**Elle quitta l'appartement, me laissant en tête-à-tête avec Jared. J'avais reportée mon attention sur le plat de lasagne qui cuisait, mais je sentais le regard brûlant de Jared sur moi.**

« T'as fini de mater mes fesses ! » m'amusai-je.

« J'adore tes fesses ! » dit-il.

**Je me relevais après avoir refermée la porte du four, et fit face à mon petit ami.**

« Je sais ce que t'es en train de faire. » affirmai-je.

« Ah bon ? » fit Jared

« Ouais, tu essaies de m'amadouer pour que je te donne des infos sur ce qu'il t'attend ! » dis-je.

« Et, tu ne vas rien me dire ! » conclu-t-il.

« Rien du tout ! » approuvai-je.

**Je me dirigeais jusqu'au réfrigérateur, mais la main de Jared referma la porte de l'appareil, ce qui me fit sourire. Je me retrouvais donc coincée entre le réfrigérateur, et Jared.**

« Intéressant ! » dis-je en jouant le jeu.

« Intéressant, hein ? » répéta-t-il, un sourire en coin.

« Jared, même sous la torture, je ne te dirais rien. Même ce que je porte en dessous tu ne sauras rien ! » dis-je, sûre de moi.

« Et, si je te disais que j'ai envie de toi, là maintenant, et que j'ai envie de te prendre contre le frigo ? » proposa-t-il.

**Oh Seigneur !**

« Je ne dirais rien ! »

« Et si, je faisais ça ? » voulut-il savoir en approchant sa bouche de mon oreille.

**Je sentis sa langue se frayer un chemin sur ma peau, cajolant mon oreille, et me faisant bouillir de l'intérieur. Il colla nos corps, qui s'épousèrent parfaitement.**

« Toujours…rien… » hoquetai-je.

**Avec peine, je le repoussais, et lorsque nos regards se croisèrent, il avait cette étincelle dans les yeux, quand il voulait à tout prix me prendre, peu importe où on se trouvait.**

« Pas ce regard là Jared ! » le prévins-je.

**En plus du regard, il me fit son sourire en coin, car il savait bien que je ne résistais jamais avec le regard et sourire combinés. _Tiens bon Kim ! Pensai-je._**

« Désolé beau gosse ! » dis-je en l'embrassant.

**Je stoppais le baiser une fois de plus, et éteignis le four avant d'en sortir le plat. L'odeur des lasagnes envahit la cuisine, et après avoir placé un dessous de table au milieu de la table de la cuisine, je déposais le plat dessus, armée de mes fameux gants de cuisine.**

« A table ! » annonçai-je en ôtant mes gants.

**A peine ces mots furent-ils prononcés que le ventre de Jared se mit à grogner très fort. Il se mit à table, et je le servis aussitôt, avant qu'il ne me fasse une crise.**

**Après le repas, je m'afférais à la cuisine à tout ranger, mis le lave-vaisselle en route, pendant que Jared ruminait sur son sort dans le canapé. Une fois mon travail à la cuisine terminé, je rejoignis mon amour et je m'assis sans ménagement sur lui, mes fesses là où il faut.**

« Argh ! » grogna-t-il.

« Un problème mon cœur ? » demandai-je.

« Tu ne devrais pas t'asseoir comme ça ou je risque de t'arracher tes vêtements ! » répondit-il.

**Je changeais de position, et me mis à califourchon sur lui.**

« Et comme ça c'est mieux ? » susurrai-je en collant mon intimité contre la sienne.

« Oh Mon Dieu Kimmy, arrête tout de suite ou je…oh oui continue ! »

**J'avais profité de son petit monologue pour glisser une main dans son pantalon et caresser son membre à travers son boxer.**

« Je continu ? » demandai-je.

« Oh oui ! » répondit-il en se cambrant.

**Il avait fermé les yeux, et je me délectais de le voir soumis. On frappa à la porte, et je savais que c'était Rachel et Leah. Je stoppais mes caresses et me levais du canapé pour aller ouvrir.**

« HEY ! » protesta Jared.

**Je me suis mise à rire en ouvrant à Leah et Rachel.**

« Salut, entrez ! » leur dis-je.

« Bon anniversaire Jaredounet ! » lui souhaita Leah.

« C'est quoi ce surnom à la con ? » s'offusqua Jared.

« C'est tout nouveau, ça vient de sortir ! » ricana Rachel.

**Il se leva du canapé et fila à toute vitesse dans la salle de bain.**

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? » demanda Leah.

« Disons que, je l'ai un peu chauffé juste avant que vous n'arriviez ! » répondis-je en allant dans la salle de bain à mon tour.

**Refermant la porte derrière moi, je vis mon Jared s'asperger le visage d'eau froide. Je me rapprochais de lui, et lui dit :**

« T'as un léger souci de pantalon je crois ! »

« Grâce à toi ! » gronda-t-il.

**Je déboutonnais mon petit chemisier, laissant apparaître le haut d'une guêpière.**

_« Jared ! » l'appelai-je par la pensée._

**Il me regarda, et son regard devint noir.**

« Je crois que t'as intérêt de régler ce petit problème vite fait avant de rejoindre les filles ! » lui conseillai-je.

« Est-ce que c'est…une gu…guê… » bégaya-t-il.

« Une guêpière ? Si, c'en est une, ou du moins, le haut. Tu verras le reste ce soir ! » dis-je.

**Il se rua vers les toilettes, releva la cuvette et, ben, je vous laisse deviner ce qu'il fait ensuite. **

_**POINT DE VUE DE JARED :**_

**Bordel de merde, cette fille va me tuer ! Elle me chauffe, et maintenant, je suis obligé de me masturber au dessus des toilettes pour évacuer toute cette pression. Putain que je n'aime pas quand elle me fait ça !**

« T'as finis ? » demanda-t-elle.

**Au lieu de répondre, je lui grognais dessus !**

_« Arrête, ça m'excite ! » me répondit-elle dans ma tête._

**Calme-toi Jared, respire, respire ! Je réussis à me calmer, donc, je reboutonnais mon pantalon, tira la chasse, me lava les mains, et me rua sur Kim pour lui donner la galoche du siècle. Je pris sa langue avec ma bouche, jouant avec à ma guise, jusqu'à ce que le manque d'air se fit sentir. Ma Kimmy s'adossa à la porte, toute essoufflée par le baiser que je venais de lui donner. Elle réussit tant bien que mal à fermer son chemisier, puis, nous sortions de la salle de bain, où Leah et Rachel m'attendait.**

« On peut y aller ? » s'impatienta Leah.

« Ouais, c'est bon je vous suis ! » dis-je en cherchant mon portable.

_« Là ! »_

**C'était Kim ! Je la regardais, et elle me lança mon téléphone, que je rattrapais sans peine. **

« Allez, file ! » m'ordonna-t-elle.

**Je m'approchais d'elle, tel un prédateur qui poursuit sa proie. Ma Kimmy fut coincée entre le frigo et moi. Ah, elle faisait moins la maligne !**

_« Tu me paieras ce que tu m'as fais subir ! » lui dis-je par la pensée._

_« Mais, c'est ton anniversaire, pas le mien, alors ce sera à moi de me faire pardonner. Tu n'auras qu'à me dire ce que tu voudras, et tu l'auras ! » répliqua-t-elle._

**J'arquais un sourcil. _Tout ce que je voulais ? Hum !_**

_« Absolument tout ! » promit-elle._

**Elle m'embrassa, et je la sentis sourire contre mes lèvres.**

_« Bon, ça suffit les mamours, faut qu'on y aille ! » nous stoppa Rachel._

**On stoppa notre baiser, à regret, et après avoir frotté mon nez contre celui de Kim, et après lui avoir volé un dernier baiser, je suivis mes deux tortionnaires, laissant mon cœur derrière moi. Une fois dans la voiture de Rachel, je me calais à l'arrière et je fermais les yeux durant le trajet. Je ne sais pas où nous allions, et je m'en fichais royalement. Tout ce que je voulais, c'était que ça se termine au plus vite pour que je puisse retrouver ma petite amie. **

_« Allez le paresseux, on est arrivé ! » me fit la voix de Leah._

**Je rouvris les yeux, et je m'aperçus que nous étions au centre commercial de Port Angeles.**

_« Qu'est-ce qu'elles m'ont prévus ces folles ? » me demandai-je._

**Je sortis de la voiture, et me laissa entraîner par mes deux bourreaux. Elles m'emmenèrent dans une boutique de fringues pour mecs.**

« Les filles j'ai horreur du shopping ! » bougonnai-je.

« Comme les autres, mais tu sais quoi ? » me demanda Leah.

« Quoi ? »

« On s'en fou ! » répondit Rachel.

« Va nous attendre près des cabines d'essayages ! » m'ordonna Leah.

**Je leur obéis car je savais que c'était inutile de débattre avec elle. Donc, pendant qu'elles arpentaient les rayons, je m'asseyais sur une chaise en face des cabines, et attendit. **

_« Kim ? » appelai-je par la pensée._

_« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » me répondit-elle._

_« Je suis très malheureux sans toi ! » dis-je._

_« Jared, arrête de faire ton gros bébé. » me réprimanda-t-elle._

_« Mais euh ! » boudai-je._

_« Ça suffit, arrête de te plaindre et profite de ta journée, je t'aime ! » me dit-elle avant de disparaître de ma tête._

**Et voilà, même ma copine me laisse dans ma tourmente ! Pfff ! Et merde, les voilà qui reviennent ces deux folles ! Elles posèrent leurs trouvailles sur un portant, et au bout de cinq minutes de trifouillages, Leah me tandis un baggy en jean clair, un débardeur blanc et une chemise noire.**

« Allez, va essayer ça ! » m'ordonna Leah.

**Je pris les affaires et m'enferma dans la première cabine d'essayage. Tirant le rideau derrière moi, j'accrochais séparément les affaires avant de me taper la tête contre la paroi en bois de la cabine. Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fais au Bon Dieu pour subir ça ? Je veux retrouver ma Kimmy, et non pas rester seul avec deux folles du shopping ! J'entendis le rideau bouger, quand les voix de Rachel et Leah me parvinrent !**

_« Et voilà, il a fini par craquer ! » fit la voix de Leah._

_« Allez Jared, ce n'est pas la fin du monde d'essayer des vêtements. Le but est de te trouver la tenue parfaite pour ce soir ! » me dit Rachel._

_« Tu ne peux rien refuser à une femme enceinte, alors arrête de faire ton gros bébé et grouille-toi de mettre ces fringues ! » dit Leah._

**Le rideau se referma, et je décidais finalement d'essayer les vêtements. Une fois habillé, je sortis de la cabine, et je laissais les filles juger de mon apparence.**

« Qu'est-ce que t'en penses Leah ? » demanda Rachel.

« Je ne sais pas trop. Tourne-toi Jared ! » me dit Leah.

**Je me retournais sans cacher ma frustration, quand Leah dit :**

« Non, le pantalon ne moule pas assez ses fesses ! »

« Je te demande pardon ? » m'étranglais-je en me retournant pour leur faire face.

« Ne prends pas cet air choqué, c'est Kim qui nous a demandé de te trouver un pantalon qui te moulait tes jolies petites fesses ! » m'expliqua Rachel.

**Bon, si c'est pour Kim, je veux bien faire un effort, donc, pendant au moins trois heures, je subissais les lubies des filles, et essayais divers vêtements. Une fois qu'elles eurent finis de payer les habits, on fit un détour par un petit fast-food pour se prendre de quoi nous rafraîchir. C'est donc muni d'un milk-shake chacun, que nous sortons du centre commercial. J'avais déjà terminé mon milk-shake à la banane lorsque Rachel passa la frontière de La Push. Arrivé devant chez moi, je pris mes sacs et sortis de la voiture.**

« Tu te prépares maintenant, tu te douches, tu dresses ta tignasse, et tu attends ! » me dit Leah.

**La voiture s'éloigna, me laissant comme un con sur le seuil de chez moi. J'entrais à l'intérieur et je filais poser les sacs dans ma chambre avant d'aller prendre ma douche. L'eau froide me fit un bien fou, surtout qu'il faisait une chaleur à crever la journée. Une fois propre, je quittais la salle de bain seulement entouré d'une serviette, et retournais dans ma chambre. Je me séchais, malgré que ma chaleur corporelle ait fait pratiquement tout le boulot, et je m'habillais avec les achats d'aujourd'hui. Un jean Kaporal noir par-dessus un boxer, un débardeur blanc et une chemise noire. Les filles avaient finalement décidées que la première chemise et le premier débardeur que j'avais essayé faisaient très bien ressortir mes muscles. Je mis mes précieuses Nike dernier modèle, blanches, et je tentais de dompter ma coiffure en me regardant dans la glace. Je commençais à en avoir marre alors je les ébouriffais de façon à ce qu'il me donne l'air un peu, genre les doigts dans la prise.**

_**Baby I like it  
>The way you move on the floor<br>Baby I like it  
>Come on and give me some more<br>Oh yes I like it  
>Screaming like never before<br>Baby I like it  
>I, I, I like it.*<strong>_

**Je décrochais mon téléphone après avoir vu que c'était un appel de Paul !**

« Salut mec, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

_« Jake veut nous voir, il dit que c'est important. On t'attend chez lui! »_

**Et il raccrocha ! Même pas _au revoir_, ni _bon_ _anniversaire mon pote_ ! Ma foi, bon bref. Je mis mon téléphone dans ma poche et quitta la maison. Je venais d'arriver devant la maison des Black, et je tapais à la porte.**

« JAKE ? LES GARS VOUS ÊTES LÀ ? » appelai-je.

_« ON EST DERRIERE ! » me parvint la voix de Jake._

**Je fis le tour de la maison et je fus assaillis de :**

« SURPRIIIIIIIIIIIIISE ! »

**Je me stoppais net. Devant moi se tenait toute la meute au complet, à l'exception de Sam et Emily, devant un feu de joie au milieu. _Comme s'il ne faisait pas assez chaud comme ça ! Pensai-je._ Les filles étaient aussi présentes.**

« Tu croyais qu'on t'avait oublié ? » s'amusa Paul en me sautant dessus.

« Kim ferait une super gardienne de prison. Elle est assez effrayante quand elle donne des ordres ! » plaisanta Embry.

**Je reçu une accolade fraternelle de la part de tous mes frères, et ma sœur, qui était magnifique dans une robe d'été bleu nuit, vint me prendre dans ses bras. Je saluais les filles en leur faisant un bisou sur la joue, qui s'occupaient du buffet, et quand je me retournais, je vis ma Kimmy approcher vers moi dans sa sublime robe d'été blanche qui se nouait derrière la nuque. Elle entoura ses petites mains derrière ma nuque et m'embrassa tendrement. Je soupirais de bonheur tellement ça m'avait manqué.**

« Bon anniversaire ! » me souffla-t-elle.

« Je t'aime Kimmy ! » lui soufflai-je à mon tour.

**Elle me sourit avant de m'embrasser une nouvelle fois.**

_« Le jean te va à la perfection ! » me dit-elle par la pensée._

_« Ça moule assez bien mes fesses ? » voulu-je savoir._

_« Pour ce que j'ai vu en arrivant, tout baigne ! » répondit-elle._

**On se sépara en riant, avant de rejoindre les autres qui commençaient déjà à faire des grillades.**

« J'ai faim ! » dis-je en me tapant le ventre.

« Comme tout le monde ! » dit Angela.

« Jake, ça n'embête pas ton père qu'on fasse mon anniversaire ici ? » demandai-je.

« Il est chez Charlie jusqu'à demain avec Sue. Ils sont allés au mariage de Bella ! » répondit Jake.

« La robe devait être super moche ! » dit Leah en tendant une assiette contenant un hamburger et des frites à Jake.

**Je rejoignis ma Kimmy, qui s'afférait près du barbecue, et j'entourais sa taille.**

« Jared, tu me déconcentre ! » me dit-elle.

« Mais je ne fais rien de spécial à part tenir ma petite amie dans mes bras ! » me défendis-je.

**Elle se retourna en me tendant une assiette comme celle de Jake, à la différence que j'eue droit à des petits oignons dans mon hamburger.**

« Merci ! » dis-je avant de l'embrasser.

**J'allais m'asseoir avec les garçons, qui étaient déjà en train de bouffer.**

« Y a pas à dire, nos femmes sont les meilleures en cuisine ! » déclara Quil.

« T'as raison. Rachel cuisine comme une déesse ! » s'extasia Paul avant de croquer son hot-dog.

« Hey, les mecs, va falloir qu'on trouve un truc pour nous venger de ce qu'elles nous ont fait au bowling ! » dit Jake assez bas pour qu'on soit les seuls à entendre.

« Ouais mais, chacun de son côté parce que Claire risquera de me sauter dessus ! » ricana Quil.

**On le suivit dans son hilarité, et on se tut juste au moment où les filles revinrent.**

« Pourquoi Sam et Emily ne sont pas là ? » demandai-je.

« Emily est fatiguée et Sam s'occupe d'elle ! » répondit Leah.

**Pendant plus d'une heure, on n'arrêtait pas de rire aux conneries que chacun disait, et on avait tombé toutes les provisions de viandes. Avec l'aide de Paul et Jake, Kim arriva avec un énorme gâteau qu'ils posèrent sur la table installée pour la soirée : chocolat au lait, chocolat blanc, et je mettrais ma main à couper que le glaçage était à la noisette.**

« T'es un peu grand pour souffler les bougies, alors on va juste se contenter de te souhaiter un bon anniversaire ! » dit Paul.

**Ils me le souhaitèrent tous une fois de plus, et j'en profitais pour rouler une pelle à ma chérie. Sous les sifflements des autres, elle agrippa mes cheveux pendant que ma langue se força un passage dans sa bouche. On s'embrassa jusqu'à ce que le manque d'air se fasse sentir.**

« Je sens que ce gâteau ne va pas faire long feu ! » dit Seth, provoquant les rires de ma sœur.

**Les filles s'occupèrent de couper et de servir le gâteau, et ma pomme d'amour vint me donner une très grosse part dans une grande assiette, ainsi qu'une autre petite part à côté, que j'imaginais être pour elle. Elle s'assit à côté de moi, et je plaçais l'assiette sur mes genoux. On commença à manger, faisant manger l'autre de temps en temps, et se volant deux ou trois baisers.**

« Bon sang Kim, t'es une sacrée pâtissière. Il est à tomber ce gâteau ! » la complimenta Quil.

« Merci ! » rougit ma chérie.

« Rho, elle rougit la cocotte ! » pouffa Paul.

« Dis donc le buffle, tu ferais mieux de la boucler parce que je suis sûr que tu n'es même pas capable de reproduire la même chose ! » le cassa ma sœur.

« Ouh ça fait mal ! » souffla Jake.

« Elle va se taire la crevette ! » grogna Paul.

**Je vis Rachel placer sa main derrière la nuque de mon crétin de meilleur ami, et il se calma.**

« J'ai une idée, on pourrait jouer à : _je l'ai jamais fais _! » proposa Claire.

« C'est quoi ce truc ? » demanda Embry.

« Chacun de nous doit dire un truc qu'il n'a jamais fait, et toutes les personnes présentes qui l'ont déjà fait, doivent boire ! » expliqua Claire.

« Je suis partante ! » dit Leah.

« Je commence ! » dit Kim. « Alors, je n'ai jamais… »

**Sa tête tourna en direction de Claire :**

« Fais de cochonneries avec un objet en plastique ! »

**Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers Claire, qui se mit à boire.**

« Claire ? » s'étrangla Quil.

« C'était avant de te rencontrer. Ma sœur m'a offert un vibro pour mes seize ans, c'était pour rire parce qu'elle n'a jamais pensé que je l'utiliserais ! » dit-elle.

« Le pauvre il ne s'en remet pas ! » s'amusa Embry.

« Ne t'en fais pas mon chéri, je l'ai toujours et on pourra s'amuser avec si tu veux ! » l'alluma Claire.

**Je fus pris d'un fou rire, qui ne tarda pas à être collectif parce que la tête de Quil valait son pesant d'or.**

« Bon, à moi ! » dit Leah. « Je n'ai jamais… »

**Elle eut un petit air de petite fille :**

« …pris de bain de minuit ! »

« Quoi ? » s'écrièrent les garçons, moi inclus.

« Il faut absolument y remédier Leah. » se désola Rachel.

« C'est le pied total, surtout quand t'es avec ton homme ! » avoua Claire.

**On but tous une gorgée à l'exception de Leah et Angela.**

« Je ne veux même pas savoir ! » grimaça Brady.

« Fais pas ta vierge effarouchée, et à toi de jouer ! » lui dit Angela.

« D'accord, euh, je n'ai jamais, embrassé quelqu'un du même sexe ! » dit-il.

« Encore heureux sinon je me serais posé des questions ! » pouffa Paul.

**A notre grande surprise, Rachel, Claire et Kim burent leurs verres.**

« RACHEL ! »

« CLAIRE ! »

« KIM ! »

**Paul, Quil et moi avions parlé en même temps !**

« Rachel, comment, quand, où, qui ? » bégaya Paul.

« C'était à la fac et avec mes potes on s'amusait au jeu de la bouteille, et ils y sont tous passés, je les ai tous embrassé, filles inclus ! » répondit-elle, faisant grogner Paul.

**Elle lui tapota la nuque en lui disant :**

« Paul, tout doux mon chéri, c'était bien avant de te rencontrer ! »

« Quant à moi, ce que je peux assurer, c'est que Claire embrasse comme une déesse ! » dit Kim.

« Je peux te retourner le compliment ma biche ! » s'esclaffa Claire.

« Parce que vous vous êtes embrassés ? » demandai-je, alors que Kim vint s'installer entre mes jambes.

« Et, vous avez mis la langue ? » questionna Leah.

« On s'est gêné ! » ria Claire.

_« C'est carrément sexy ! » pensai-je, faisant rire Kim._

« A moi ! » dit Rachel. « Je n'ai jamais… »

**Rachel regarda Embry et Angela. Qu'est-ce qu'elle mijote ?**

« Etait surprise en train de faire l'amour à l'arrière de ma voiture ! »

**A regret, Embry et Angela burent leurs verres, déclenchant un fou rire chez Paul.**

« Dis-moi que t'as rien vu ? » la supplia Angela.

« Je n'ai rien vu, mais je savais ce qui se passait à l'intérieur malgré la buée qui obstruait les vitres de la voiture. » la rassura Rachel, un sourire en coin. « T'es assez bruyante, même si c'était dans un endroit assez isolé de la réserve ! »

**Je me joignis à mon meilleur ami dans son hilarité.**

« Ah bravo la fille de Pasteur ! » ricanai-je.

« Attends j'en ai une. » dit Colin.

**Il regarda Seth et ma sœur. Hein ?**

« Je n'ai pas été surpris par la mère de mon petit copain en plein élan de tendresse sous la couette ! »

« QUOI ? » hurlais-je.

**Je regardais ma sœur et fusillais Seth du regard.**

« Je te jure qu'on a rien fait, je te le jure. Ce n'était pas méchant ! » se défendit Seth.

« Pourquoi je l'ai jamais su ? » m'énervais-je.

« Tu n'aurais pas apprécié de voir ta sœur en petite tenue ! » me dit Olivia. « Jared, je sais ce que je fais et on n'a pas l'intention de coucher ensemble. On n'a que quinze ans ! »

_« Jared, fais leur confiance ! » me dit Kim par la pensée._

**Je me renfrognais et ne dis plus rien.**

_**Fin de la soirée chez Jake.**_

**Tout le monde était rentré chez lui, après avoir aidé à ranger, et Kim m'avait proposé de terminer la soirée rien qu'elle et moi sur la plage. Je nous conduisis sur la plage, et une fois garé sur le parking de la plage, j'eus une mauvaise impression. Kim alla sur la plage le temps que je prenne la couverture qui était dans mon coffre, et en refermant le coffre, je me retournais et tombais sur…**

« Mandy ? »

« Salut Jared ! » me dit-elle.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » demandai-je.

« Je t'attendais ! » répondit-elle simplement.

« Tiens dont ? Et je peux savoir ce que tu me veux ? » demandai-je de nouveau.

« C'est ton anniversaire ! » dit-elle.

« Sans blague ! » ironisai-je.

« Je me disais que, on pourrait reprendre là où on s'en est arrêté tous les deux. » suggéra-t-elle.

« Mandy, même pas en rêve ! » refusai-je.

« Allez Jared, je sais que t'en as envie ! » m'aguicha-t-elle en se rapprochant de moi.

« La seule chose dont j'ai envie, c'est que tu dégages pour que je puisse retrouver ma petite amie ! » répliquai-je.

« Qu'est-ce que cette intello à de plus que moi ? » s'irrita-t-elle.

« Premièrement, un cœur, et deuxièmement, elle est cent fois mieux que toi ! » expliquai-je.

_« Jared ? »_

**Kim contourna la voiture, et s'arrêta à apercevant Mandy tout près de moi.**

« Kimmy, mon amour je t'assure que ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ! » tentai-je de la rassurer.

« Je te fais confiance Jared, mais j'ai une meilleure question : qu'est-ce que _toi_, tu fais là ? » demanda-t-elle à Mandy.

« Je venais de proposer à Jared de passer la soirée avec moi ! » répondit Mandy, sans gêne.

« Oh, je vois, mais tu sais quoi, tu vas déguerpir avant que je te fasse ravaler ton faux nez. Jared est avec moi, alors ne tente pas de le séduire, il n'a pas envie de toi ! » cracha Kim en se rapprochant de moi.

« Tu n'es rien comparé à moi ! » dit Mandy sûre d'elle.

« En attendant, Jared m'a choisit, et il m'aime. Contrairement à toi, je ne le ferais pas souffrir en allant coucher avec ce crétin de Warren. Maintenant casse-toi ! » dit Kim, méchante.

**Putain qu'elle est sexy quand elle parle comme ça ! **

« Jared ! » m'appela Mandy.

« Quoi ? » soupirai-je.

« Décide-toi, c'est elle ou moi ! » me pressa-t-elle.

« Mandy, je ne t'aime pas, je n'ai jamais été amoureux de toi. Je suis amoureux de Kim, et elle et moi c'est pour la vie, alors va t'en ! » lui dis-je en passant un bras autour de Kim.

**Mandy était furieuse, et elle fit demi-tour et reparti en faisant claquer ses talons. Je pris la couverture et entraîna ma Kim sur la plage, où je plaçais la couverture sur la sable avant de m'y installer. Kim se mit sur moi à califourchon et m'embrassa tendrement.**

« Je veux voir ma guêpière ! » dis-je en regardant ma chérie dans les yeux.

**Elle se mit à rire tout en me débarrassant de ma chemise.**

« Tu la verras, mais je ne l'ai pas sur moi ! » me dit-elle.

« Mais euh ! » boudai-je.

« La nuit ne fait que commencer mon amour. Tu crois que tu es capable de tenir toute la nuit pour me faire l'amour, et que ça se termine dans ma chambre ? » demanda-t-elle.

**Cette proposition me fit grogner et me fit durcir. Alors que je m'apprêtais à m'emparer des lèvres de ma chérie, la pluie se mit à tomber, faisant rire Kim.**

« C'était pas du tout prévu ! » s'esclaffa-t-elle.

**Elle fit basculer sa tête en arrière, se délectant de la pluie qui nous mouillait. Elle était vraiment belle, surtout que sa robe blanche trempée laissait apparaître ses sous-vêtements. Kim se pencha vers moi et m'embrassa. Nous ne nous étions jamais embrassé sous la pluie, et c'était cent fois mieux que les douches que nous prenions ensemble. Gardant Kim accroché à moi, je me relevais sans mal, laissant la couverture derrière moi, je m'en fichais car elle était vieille et sans intérêt, et je courrais jusqu'à la voiture, où j'assis Kim sur le capot. J'étais toujours entre ses jambes, et nos regards se croisèrent. J'ai toujours rêvé de la prendre sur le capot de ma voiture, et j'ai bien l'intention de réaliser mon fantasme.**

« Merde, ma chemise ! » dis-je en m'apprêtant à aller la récupérer.

**Kim me stoppa, resserrant ses jambes autour de ma taille.**

« Ça ne fait rien, je t'en rachèterais des dizaines ! » me sourit-elle en m'attirant contre elle.

« Je t'aime Kim ! » lui dis-je en prenant son visage entre mes mains.

« Prouves-le moi ! » répliqua-t-elle.

**Ma bouche s'empara de la sienne sans ménagement, et nos langues ne tardèrent pas à se trouver. Je ne pouvais plus attendre alors je défis la braguette de mon pantalon, baissa mon boxer et entra en Kim après lui avoir arraché sa culotte, lui arrachant un gémissement. Elle s'agrippa à mes épaules, et je l'entendis respirer difficilement.**

_« Est-ce que ça va ? » demandai-je par la pensée._

_« Oui…surtout…ne t'arrête…pas ! » répondit-elle, haletante._

**Je fus soulagé, et je poursuivais mes va et viens, accélérant la cadence avant de ralentir, et de refaire la même chose. La pluie continuait de tomber, mais ça ne fit qu'augmenter notre désir l'un pour l'autre.**

_« Jared…je ne vais…pas tenir…plus longtemps… » m'avoua-t-elle._

**Je pris sur moi car j'avais fais de gros efforts pour ne pas jouir en elle sans son accord, donc j'accélérais mes pénétrations en sentant le plaisir me submerger, et les parois vaginales de Kim se resserraient autour de moi. L'orgasme nous frappa en même temps et je pu enfin libérer ma semence en elle. La respiration pantoise, je serrais Kim contre moi, et rejoignis tant bien que mal l'arrière de ma voiture. Une fois que nous fûmes au sec, je débarrassais Kim de sa robe, me moquant de tremper ma voiture.**

« C'était…somptueux ! » haleta-t-elle.

**Je me suis mis à rire avant d'enlever entièrement mon pantalon et le reste de mes fringues. Kim ôta son soutien-gorge, libéra sa poitrine généreuse.**

« T'es prête pour un second round ? » demandai-je.

« Je suis toujours prête ! » répondit-elle en collant nos bouches l'une contre l'autre.

**C'est le meilleur anniversaire de toute ma vie !**

* * *

><p><strong>Lexique Musical : <strong>

*** Enrique Iglesias : I like it**


	28. Coup de chaud 1ère partie

**Disclaimer : **Tout l'univers et les personnages de Twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer !

* * *

><p><em><strong>POINT DE VUE DE JAKE :<strong>_

**Plus que deux semaines avant la reprise des cours ! Je me serais bien passé d'y retourner mais avais-je vraiment le choix ? En tout cas, j'ai bien l'intention de profiter de mes derniers jours de vacances avec ma Leah, même si cette dernière était plus préoccupée par son avenir qu'autre chose. Elle avait refusée de dormir avec moi hier soir car elle ne voulait pas me réveiller en même temps qu'elle ce matin. Elle devait faire quelque chose d'important et j'ignore ce que c'est. Nous sommes le seize août, il est dix heures du matin, et j'ai une folle envie de retourner me coucher mais je devais terminer de réparer la voiture de Quil. Allait savoir comment cet idiot a fait pour faire péter deux bougies et la courroie de ventilo en même temps. Et je devais aussi nettoyé les cosses de batteries. Il s'est juste contenté de me dire :**

_« Tu me dis ce qu'il faut, je l'achète, et tu remplaces ! »_

**Pas con le type ! Son meilleur pote répare des caisses, et au lieu de me reposer, je me retrouve dans mon garage un jeudi matin à terminer le travail. Vêtu du bas de mon bleu de travail, ainsi que d'un débardeur, j'allumais la radio, et c'est sous un air des _Black Eyed Peas_, armé d'une clé de dix, que je me glissais sous la voiture, ma caisse à outil à portée de main. Pendant que je démontais l'une des bougies foutues, je chantonnais en même temps que la radio :**

_« Tonight's the night, Let's live it up, I got my money, Let's spend it up. Go out and smash it, Like Oh My God, Jump off that sofa, Let's get get OFF ! »*_

**Je fus coupé par la douce voix de ma Leah qui m'appelait :**

_« BÉBÉ, T'ES OÙ ? »_

« DANS LE GARAGE MON CŒUR ! » répliquai-je.

**Démontant la deuxième bougie foutue, je quittais mon antre et me releva pour mettre les deux bougies mortes dans un coin. Je vis ma Leah sur le pas du garage, complètement figée.**

« Ça ne va pas chérie ? » demandai-je en m'approchant de mon établi.

**Rien !**

« Leah ? » répétai-je.

« Hein ? Quoi ? » demanda-t-elle en sortant de sa transe.

« Est-ce que tout va bien ? » demandai-je.

« Oh euh, oui, ça va euh, c'est juste que, je, euh… » bégaya-t-elle.

**J'attendis la suite mais rien ne vint, alors je décidais de fouiller dans sa tête.**

_« Putain qu'il est sexy quand il fait de la mécanique ! »_

**Un sourire s'étira sur mon visage, et quand Leah me vit sourire, elle se renfrogna.**

« Ne va pas dans ma tête sans ma permission ! » me gronda-t-elle.

« Pardon mon petit cœur ! » m'excusai-je.

« Mouais, bon, voilà euh, je reviens de l'hôpital où j'ai parlé activement avec Carlisle. Je lui ai fais part d'une idée pour mes études, et il va m'aider dans mes démarches ! » expliqua-t-elle en s'approchant de moi.

« Dans tes démarches ? Mais quels genres de démarches ? » voulu-je savoir.

« Et bien, j'ai décidé de devenir infirmière et, d'après Carlisle, l'école de Port Angeles est très bien et pas très chère. Ça me coûtera en tout dans les trois milles dollars pour les trois années de formation ! » répondit-elle.

« Trois milles dollars ? » répétai-je, ahuri.

« Pour les trois ans, je n'aurais rien de plus à débourser. Et je peux me la payer l'école puisque j'ai de l'argent de côté ! » m'assura-t-elle.

« Qu'est-ce que Carlisle compte faire ? » questionnai-je.

« Et bien, il va passer un coup de fil à la personne chargée des recrutements, et voir s'il peut m'obtenir une place, étant donné que la prochaine session de cours commence le quatre septembre. Il va faire jouer son grade et parler en ma faveur ! » répondit-elle.

**Je repassais en mémoire tout ce qu'elle venait de me dire, tout en essuyant mes mains pleines de cambouis. Donc, si j'ai bien tout compris, elle veut faire l'école d'infirmière qui coûte trois milles dollars au total pour trois ans d'études ! Je regardais mon rayon de soleil et lui demandais :**

« C'est vraiment ce dont tu as envie ? Tu veux en faire ton métier ? »

« Oui Jake. Quand je me suis occupé de toi lorsque tu étais blessé, j'ai pris conscience que c'était vraiment ce que je voulais faire. Je n'ai jamais voulu quelque chose d'aussi fort de toute ma vie, en dehors de toi et de ton corps de rêve bien sûr ! » m'avoua-t-elle en rougissant.

**J'eus un petit rire, avant de me rapprocher d'elle, et lui dis :**

« Si c'est vraiment ce que tu veux, alors je suis d'accord ! »

« C'est vrai ? » sautilla-t-elle.

« Absolument ! » affirmai-je.

« Oh merci mon amour ! » s'écria-t-elle en me serrant dans ses bras.

**Notre étreinte fut brève puisqu'elle s'empara de ma bouche avec fougue.**

« Hum…je…t'aime…mon…bébé… » me dit-elle entre deux baisers.

**Je me suis mis à rire devant son enthousiasme, tout en m'impliquant autant que je le pouvais dans le baiser que l'ont partageait.**

« Tu sais que ça m'excite quand tu joues au mécano ? » me susurra-t-elle.

« Je sais, car depuis que tu es entrée dans le garage, je peux sentir l'effet que je te fais ! » l'allumai-je.

**Bingo, son désir augmenta et son cœur loupa un battement !**

« Tu veux que je te fasse l'amour ? » demandai-je en lui mordillant l'oreille.

« Ici ? » hoqueta-t-elle alors que mes mains caressèrent son dos nu.

« A toi de voir ! » ronronnai-je contre sa peau.

_- « Oh merde ! » pensa-t-elle._

« Tout compte fait, on va attendre ! » dis-je en stoppant mes caresses. « Je dois finir de bosser sur la voiture de Quil ! »

**Leah me regarda, incrédule alors que je retournais près de l'établi.**

« Tu préfères réparer la voiture de ton copain, plutôt que de me faire l'amour ? » s'ahuri-t-elle.

« Disons que, je préfère terminer ce que je fais là pour pouvoir pleinement abuser de toi un peu plus tard, et te faire un tas de chose pas vraiment catholique ! » dis-je en lui servant le sourire qui la faisait fondre.

« Ah euh, dans ce cas, je vais, préparer à manger, je euh, je te laisse ! » bafouilla-t-elle avant de sortir du garage.

« JE T'AIME ! » lui criais-je.

_« Tu me le prouveras tout à l'heure ! » me dit-elle par la pensée._

**Fier de moi, je pris les bougies neuves et repartis sous la voiture de Quil.**

_**Une heure et demi plus tard.**_

**Hallelujah, j'ai finis de réparer la voiture de ce bouffon qui me sert de meilleur ami ! Elle marche impec, et je la lui ramènerais quand j'aurais pris ma petite revanche sur Leah. Après ce qu'elle m'a fait endurer le mois dernier au bowling, j'allais le lui rendre en pire. Rentrant chez moi, je vis ma belle en train de mettre la table. J'enlevais mon débardeur plein de graisse de moteur, et un couinement attira mon attention. Levant la tête, je vis que Leah me fixait.**

« Mon cœur, je vais prendre ma douche ! » lui dis-je avant de me diriger vers la salle de bain.

**Une fois dans la salle de bain, je fermais la porte à clé, rien que pour embêter ma douce moitié, et je me déshabillais. Entrant dans la cabine de douche, je fis couler l'eau, me débarrassant de toute cette suie. Frottant bien ma peau avec mon gel douche qui faisait succomber Leah chaque fois que je sortais de la douche, je fis en sorte de n'oublier aucune parcelle de peau. Lorsque je fus propre, j'arrêtais le jet d'eau, et sortis de la cabine de douche. Je pris une serviette et je me séchais entièrement, enfin, juste assez pour ne pas laisser une traînée d'eau derrière moi en allant dans ma chambre. J'enroulais la serviette autour de ma taille, déverrouillais la porte, et partis dans ma chambre.**

« Mon bébé, c'est prêt ! » me dit Leah alors que j'arrivais dans la cuisine.

« Je vais m'habiller et j'arrive ! » la prévins-je au moment où elle se retourne vers moi.

**Elle dû se cramponner au bord de l'évier pour ne pas tomber lorsque ses yeux s'étaient posés sur moi. Comme si de rien n'était, je rejoignis ma chambre et je pris le premier short que je trouvais. Je ne mis aucun boxer et aucun t-shirt. Séchant mes cheveux, je mis la serviette dans le panier de linge sale et alla dans la cuisine. Leah était dos à moi, et je pu mieux admirer sa tenue. Elle portait un pantacourt en jean, et un dos nu beige. Elle portait de très jolies petites ballerines blanches. Ses cheveux étaient attachés avec une pince, dégageant sa nuque.**

« Arrête de mater mes fesses ! » m'ordonna-t-elle.

**Je ne répondis pas, car lorsqu'elle me parlait sur ce ton là, ça m'excitait plus que de raison. D'ailleurs, mon bas ventre venait de réagir. Je m'approchais de Leah, posa mes mains sur sa taille, et colla ses fesses contre moi. Elle failli s'étrangler en sentant mini-Jacob contre ses belles fesses bien ferme.**

« Jacob ! » dit-elle d'une petite voix.

« Tu vois, ou plutôt, tu sens l'effet que tu me fais quand tu m'ordonnes de ne pas mater tes fesses ? » demandai-je d'une voix rauque.

« Jake, et si on oubliait le repas et qu'on allait s'enfermer dans ta chambre ? » proposa-t-elle en posant sa main sur la mienne.

« Hum, c'est une bonne idée, mais je meurs de faim. Il faut que je sois en forme si tu veux que je sois performant ! » dis-je avant de mordre la marque que je lui avais faites il y a deux mois.

**Je lui claquais les fesses et retira mes dents de sa peau. Elle s'assit tant bien que mal sur sa chaise, et je m'installais en face de ma douce. Elle me lança un regard qui voulait dire : _tu vas me le payer_, mais je n'y prêtai aucune attention. Je me surpris à dévorer la salade qu'elle avait préparée : salade de laitue, tomates, cube de jambon, morceaux d'emmental, thon, et du bacon. En plus la sauce était délicieuse, piquante par moment. Pour la suite, elle avait fait simple mais c'était aussi bon que l'entrée : pommes de terres au four accompagnés de carottes et d'un bon morceau de rôti ! J'avais pris deux fois de la salade, trois fois de pommes de terre et plusieurs morceaux de viandes. Avalant le dernier morceau de viande, je reposais les couverts sur l'assiette, l'estomac plein.**

« C'était bon mon amour ? » demanda-t-elle.

« T'es vraiment la meilleure ! » répondis-je.

« Il y a un fondant au chocolat dans le four ! » me dit-elle.

« Je crois que ça attendra une heure ou deux parce que là je suis vraiment plein ! » lui dis-je en me tapant le ventre.

« Tu peux m'aider à débarrasser ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Je suis à tes ordres ! » acquiesçai-je.

**Elle se mit à rire avant de se lever et de débarrasser les assiettes. Ça nous prit environs trente minutes pour tout ranger et tout nettoyer. Ce petit exercice m'avait aidé à digérer, et j'étais d'attaque pour un câlin explosif. Etant donné que mon père était chez Charlie depuis ce matin, et qu'il ne rentrerait que ce soir, ma Leah et moi avions champ libre pour être aussi bruyant que nous le voulions. Une musique que je reconnu comme étant le dernier coup de cœur de Leah, retentit dans la maison :**

_**It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now.**_

_**Said I wouldn't call but I've lost all control and I need you now.**_

_**And I don't know how I can do without.**_

_**I just need you now. ****_

« Allô ? » dit ma Leah après avoir décroché.

**Je m'approchais d'elle pour écouter la conversation.**

« Oui Dr Cullen ? »

_« Leah, il faudrait que tu passes à l'hôpital en fin d'après-midi pour prendre ton dossier d'inscription pour ton école ! »_

« Vous voulez dire que vous l'avez déjà ? »

_« Absolument ! Mon épouse est allée te le prendre après que j'ai parlé avec le directeur de l'école. Je t'expliquerais tout en détail plus tard. Est-ce que tu peux venir à mon bureau vers dix-sept heures ? »_

**Leah me regarda, et je lui fis _oui _de la tête.**

« Bien sûr, je serai là ! »

_« Parfait. Je te souhaite donc une bonne après-midi et on se voit en fin de journée ! »_

« Entendu, merci Carlisle ! »

_« Je t'en prie Leah ! »_

**Elle raccrocha, et me sauta au cou tellement fort que mon dos buta contre le comptoir de la cuisine.**

« Doucement Lee ! » grognai-je.

« Désolé, c'est juste que je suis trop contente ! » s'écria-t-elle en me regardant dans les yeux.

« Je suis content pour toi aussi, mais, j'ai d'autres projets pour toi dans les deux heures qui suivent ! » lui dis-je en frottant mon nez contre le sien.

« Puis-je savoir ce que c'est ? » demanda-t-elle.

**Au lieu de répondre, je posais ma bouche sur la sienne quelques secondes, avant de la faire dévier sur sa peau, jusqu'à sa nuque. Je m'arrêtais pour la regarder.**

« Pourquoi tu t'arrêtes ? » s'étonna-t-elle.

« Tu veux que je continu ? » m'amusai-je.

« Oui c'était très bien. Recommence pour voir ! » m'intima-t-elle.

**En riant, je lui refis le coup des baisers sur la nuque, tout en défaisant son haut.**

« Jake, pas ici ! » rit-elle.

« On est seul jusqu'à ce soir ! » lui dis-je en lui ôtant entièrement son dos nu.

**Elle était désormais la poitrine à l'air. Je posais ma main droite sur son doux visage, et y fit glisser mes doigts lentement. Elle ferma les yeux et se laissa faire. Mes doigts glissèrent sur sa nuque, sa clavicule, dessinèrent le contour de ses seins, avant de venir taquiner ses côtes. Elle se mit à rire quand je touchais cette partie là de son corps, tant elle était chatouilleuse, mais elle s'arrêta net lorsque ma bouche se posa entre ses seins. Ses mains fourrageaient dans mes cheveux, tandis que les miennes s'afféraient à déboutonner le pantalon de ma douce. Après avoir enfin enlevé ce satané bouton, je fis remonter ma bouche vers celle de Leah, et un baiser fiévreux s'en suivit. Nos langues se battaient l'une contre l'autre, et mes mains se faufilaient dans le pantalon de Leah, que je fis descendre le long de ses cuisses.**

_« Oh oui Jake continu ! » me dit-elle par la pensée._

_« Il faut que je te déshabille entièrement ma douce ! » lui répondis-je._

**Je relâchais sa bouche, me saisis de ses hanches et la conduisis jusqu'à la table de la cuisine. Heureusement que j'avais pensé à tout fermer pendant qu'elle faisait la vaisselle. L'installant sur la table, elle ôta ses petites ballerines, et je lui enlevais son pantalon, attrapant par la même occasion son petit boxer en dentelle. Elle se retrouva toute nue sur la table de la cuisine.**

« Hey, mais c'est de la triche ! » protesta-t-elle.

« Tais-toi Leah ! » lui dis-je en prenant son visage entre mes mains. « Ce que je vais te faire, ça s'appelle _une vengeance_, pour ce que tu m'as fais subir mentalement au bowling le mois dernier. Je vais te le rendre, mais en pire ! »

**Elle chercha ma bouche, mais je l'esquivais pour aller la poser sur son épaule. Pendant que ma bouche suçait avidement la peau de son cou, ma main droite se fraya un chemin jusqu'à l'objet de ma convoitise. J'effleurais sa féminité de mes doigts, et Leah respira difficilement. Sans prévenir, j'insérais un doigt en elle. Son dos se cambra violement, donnant plus de profondeur à mon geste. Un deuxième doigt rejoignit sa féminité, provoquant un grognement chez Leah.**

« Jake…tu ne veux pas…mettre…autre chose…que tes…doigts ? » haleta-t-elle.

« Euh, non ! » ricanai-je en pompant en elle.

**Je vis ses mains s'accrocher au bout de la table, donc j'en profitais pour faire descendre ma bouche le long de son corps, sans interrompre mes mouvements de doigts en elle. Ma bouche rejoignit sa féminité, et après avoir nettoyé mes doigts de son jus, je fis glisser ma langue le long de son intimité, et caressa son clitoris. Leah se mit à gémir, mais elle faisait tout son possible pour ne pas hurler tellement ce que je lui faisais la mettais, K.O ! **

_« Jake, arrête, je ne tiens plus, et je ne veux pas venir comme ça ! » me dit-elle par la pensée._

**Dommage pour elle ! Prenant son bouton de plaisir entre mes dents, Leah fut frappé par son orgasme. Son cri ressembla plus à un crissement de pneu, ce qui me fit bien rire intérieurement. Décidant de faire monter la pression, mais surtout pour me libérer de ma frustration personnel, je défis mon short et entra en elle aussitôt. Pour tarir le cri qui menaçait de sortir de la bouche de Leah, ma main se plaqua contre sa bouche, étouffant son cri.**

_« Je te déteste Black ! » me dit-elle._

_« Dommage, parce que moi je t'aime ! » répliquai-je en souriant._

**J'ôtais ma main de sa bouche, prenant en coupe les fesses de Leah, et la porta tout contre moi, jusque dans ma chambre après avoir fait valser mon short. Je nous allongeais sur le lit, et lorsque sa respiration fut plus calme, je commençais à me mouvoir en elle. Ses mains caressèrent mon dos, avant de se poser sur mes fesses. Ma main gauche remonta la jambe de Leah le long de mon corps, de façon à accentuer la pression de nos corps.**

« C'est mou tout ça ! » me taquina-t-elle.

« Tu veux vraiment que je me laisse aller ? » m'étonnai-je.

« Ce ne serait pas la première fois ! » sourit-elle.

**Un sourire s'étira sur mes lèvres, et je lui fis l'amour jusqu'à ce qu'il soit l'heure que je l'amène à l'hôpital !**

_**POINT DE VUE DE JARED :**_

_**Our time is running out**_

_**Our time is running out**_

_**You can't push it underground**_

_**You can't stop it screaming out*****_

**Prenant mon téléphone dans ma poche alors que j'arrivais devant le bâtiment de Kim, je décrochais quand je vis que c'était Quil qui m'appelait.**

« Salut vieux ! »

_« Salut, euh, tu peux me rendre un service ? »_

« Ouais, lequel ? »

_« Tu ne pourrais dormir chez toi avec Kim ce soir ? J'ai prévu une petite soirée rien que pour Claire et moi à l'appart' ! »_

« Ouais bien sûr. T'es où là ? »

_« J'attends Jake pour récupérer ma caisse ! »_

« Ok, je vais appeler Kim pour le lui dire et je vais lui préparer un sac pour ce soir, vu que demain c'est son jour de repos ! »

_« Oh merci mon pote, je te le revaudrais ! »_

« Pas la peine. De toute façon je comptais passer ma soirée avec Kim chez moi, comme ma sœur a élue domicile chez Seth et que ma mère est à Seattle pour la semaine, j'ai bien l'intention de profiter de ma maison ! »

_« Encore merci Jared ! »_

« N'en parlons plus. Et ne cassez pas l'appartement ! »

**Il se mit à rire, et on raccrocha. Je montais les marches jusqu'au deuxième étage, et me servit de mon double de clé pour entrer. J'allais directement dans la chambre de Kim, chercha son numéro dans mon répertoire, et l'appela. Elle devait déjà avoir terminé et j'espère qu'elle ne conduisait pas pour le moment. Elle décrocha à la troisième tonalité :**

_« Oui mon loup d'amour ? »_

« Une soirée rien que toi et moi, chez moi et à faire l'amour toute la nuit. T'es partante ? »

_« Serais-tu en train de me pervertir ? »_

« Oh t'as pas besoin de moi pour ça. »

_« Jared ! »_

**Je ricanais tout en prenant un sac pour y fourrer les affaires de ma pomme d'amour.**

« Alors, t'es d'accord pour venir chez moi ? »

_« Tu sais bien que oui ! »_

« Bon, je te prépare des affaires alors. Des sous-vêtements et une nuisette, ça suffit je crois ! »

_« Jared ! »_

**Elle me grondait mais elle riait aussi.**

« De toute les façons, avec ce que j'ai prévu de te faire, tu n'auras pas le temps de mettre un seul bout de tissu sur toi. J'ai l'intention de te prendre toute la nuit jusqu'à ce que tu me supplies d'arrêter ! »

_« C'est pas du jeu ! »_

« Si tu veux jouer, je vais acheter des fraises et de la chantilly ! »

**J'entendis une porte claquer, et je devinais qu'elle était montée dans sa voiture.**

_« Je peux savoir à quoi tu joues ? »_

« Mais à rien du tout mon amour. »

_« Je ne te crois pas ! »_

« Je me ferais pardonner ! »

_« J'y compte bien ! »_

« Je t'aime ! »

_« Je dois être folle parce que, je t'aime aussi ! »_

« Sois prudente sur la route. Il commence à pleuvoir ! »

_« Je te le promets ! »_

**On raccrocha, et j'entrepris de préparer le sac de ma douce. Je mis son pyjama dedans, après l'avoir plié convenablement, des sous-vêtements de rechange, et quand je vis une nuisette noire transparente après la poitrine, je ne pu m'empêcher de la mettre dans le sac. C'est la première fois que je la voyais, et je voulais absolument voir ma Kimmy dedans. Je lui pris aussi un slim noir, avant de lui préparer sa trousse de toilette : shampoing, gel douche, brosse à dent, dentifrice, brosse à cheveux, son parfum préféré, son sèche-cheveux et, je crois que c'est tout. Je fermais le sac, et quitta l'appartement. Je vis Quil sortir de sa voiture avec deux sacs du magasin de la réserve, et il se dépêcha de se mettre à l'abri à l'intérieur du bâtiment, dont j'avais gardé la porte ouverte quand je l'avais vu.**

« T'as fais des courses ? » demandai-je.

« Euh, ouais. Je vais préparer un petit dîner rien que pour Claire ! » dit-il.

« Tu sais cuisiner toi ? » m'étonnai-je.

« Etant donné que je suis fils unique et que ma mère n'a pas eu de fille, elle m'a tout enseigné et, sans me vanter, je m'en sors plutôt pas mal ! » répondit-il.

« Allez, fais-la craquer ! » lui dis-je en plaçant le sac de Kim sur mon épaule.

« Compte sur moi ! » répliqua-t-il en entrant dans le bâtiment.

**Je courus jusqu'à chez moi aussi vite que je le pu à travers la pluie, et en même pas cinq minutes, j'ouvrais la porte de chez moi. J'enlevais mes chaussures que je laissais à l'entrée, et je montais dans ma chambre. Posant le sac de Kim dans un coin, je partis dans la salle de bain prendre une douche bien chaude. L'eau délia mes muscles, et je fus de nouveau tout gaillard, prêt à satisfaire ma Kimmy d'amour. Je me séchais rapidement, mais je me stoppais en entendant la voix de Kim dans ma tête :**

_« Bouge-toi de venir m'ouvrir je suis trempée ! »_

**J'enroulais la serviette autour de ma taille, et me précipita au rez-de-chaussée, ouvrir la porte. Effectivement, ma pomme d'amour était trempée.**

« T'as fais vite ! » lui fis-je remarquer en le faisant entrer.

**Elle se débarrassa de son sac à main, et je l'aidais à ôter ses habits. **

« Attends ! » lui dis-je en la stoppant dans ses mouvements.

**Je la pris dans mes bras comme une mariée, et la monta dans la salle de bain. Lorsque je la remis sur ses pieds, Kim déglutit en m'apercevant uniquement dans ma serviette de bain, le torse et les cheveux ruisselant d'eau.**

« Allez, enlève-moi tout ça, tu vas attraper la crève ! » lui sommai-je.

**Kim me laissa honteusement la déshabiller. Je la sentais déstabilisée par ma _tenue_. Elle frissonna de froid lorsqu'elle se retrouva toute nue, mais je la rapprochai de mon corps chaleureux, où elle s'y blottit sans attendre.**

« Prends une bonne douche chaude, et ça ira mieux ! » lui chuchotai-je, tout en caressant son dos.

« Tu la prends avec moi ? » me demanda-t-elle.

« J'ai déjà pris ma douche mon cœur ! » souriais-je.

« Je m'en fou ! » grogna-t-elle en plaquant sa bouche contre la mienne.

**Elle m'arracha la serviette, qu'elle envoya valser à l'autre bout de la salle d'eau, et toucha mon corps de ses mains tremblantes.**

« S'il te plaît, reste avec moi ! » l'implora-t-elle.

« Je ne pars pas ! » la rassurai-je.

**Je la soulevai, et elle enroula ses jambes autour de ma taille. J'entrais une nouvelle fois dans la douche, et fis couler l'eau chaude sur moi, et régla l'eau de façon à ce que Kim ne se brûle pas. Une fois sûr que la température de l'eau ne gênerait pas Kim, je la reposai sur les pieds, et l'attira sous l'eau. Elle se détendit et arrêta de grelotter à mesure que l'eau chaude coulait sur son corps, et ma présence contre elle y était aussi pour beaucoup. Kim porta ses lèvres vers les miennes, et on s'embrassa tendrement, nous serrant l'un contre l'autre.**

« Kimmy, ton gel douche est dans la chambre. Je vais aller te chercher tes produits. » lui dis-je.

« Reste ! » me supplia-t-elle.

« Kimmy ! » soupirai-je.

« Je reprendrais une douche avant de me coucher s'il le faut mais, ne me laisse pas. On s'est vu à peine en deux jours, et la distance était trop horrible. J'ai cru mourir à petit feu ! » m'avoua-t-elle en retenant un sanglot.

« Oh mon amour, je suis désolé. Je l'ai ressenti aussi, et c'était tout aussi insoutenable que pour toi mais, je n'avais pas le choix. » la consolai-je.

« Je sais, je sais que tu travailles très dur depuis la fin des cours, mais on a jamais été séparé si longtemps ! » trembla-t-elle.

« Il était tard lorsque j'ai terminé de bosser au magasin, et je ne voulais pas te réveiller ! » lui expliquai-je.

« N'en parlons plus, d'accord ? Et rattrapons le temps passé loin de l'autre ! » me dit-elle.

« On va faire ça ! » acquiesçai-je en reprenant sa bouche.

**Vingt minutes plus tard, j'étais dans la cuisine en train de préparer de quoi dîner, pendant que Kim s'habillait chaudement dans ma chambre. Au menu de ce soir : une petite salade de tomate avec des tranches de mozzarella, le péché mignon de ma pomme d'amour, et des pommes de terres frites faites _maison. _Je venais de finir d'éplucher la dernière pomme de terre, et je m'apprêtais à les couper en lamelle, quand je sentis la présence de Kim derrière moi. Je me retournais pour la voir appuyée contre l'encadrement qui menait de la cuisine au salon, et je détaillais sa tenue. Elle portait un de mes pantalons de survêt, ainsi qu'un de mes pulls de sport à capuche. Elle avait mis des chaussettes toutes blanches. Même dans cette tenue, elle était sexy.**

« Qu'est-ce que tu regardes comme ça ? » demandai-je.

« Toi ! » répondit-elle en souriant.

**Je lui rendis son sourire, et me remis à l'ouvrage. Les mains de Kim s'enroulèrent autour de mon torse, et elle posa sa petite tête sur mon épaule.**

« Alors, qu'as-tu fais de ta journée ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Je suis allé à Port Angeles avec Paul ! » répondis-je.

« Ton amant ! » plaisanta-t-elle.

**Je la rejoignis dans son hilarité, tout en coupant les pommes de terre.**

« Et donc, qu'avez-vous fait à Port Angeles ? » questionna-t-elle.

« On est allé au centre de formation des pompiers pour rendre les dossiers d'inscriptions pour la rentrée ! » informai-je.

**Aucune réponse ! Je me concentrais et entendis le cœur de ma Kimmy battre de plus en plus vite !**

« Ouh là, pourquoi ton cœur bats si vite ? » m'étonnai-je en versant de l'eau dans le saladier pour y nettoyer les pommes de terre.

« Tu vas, devenir pompier ? » demanda-t-elle, tout bas.

**Je fermais le robinet d'eau, m'essuya les mains, et me retourna pour regarder ma chérie.**

« Tu as peur ? » demandai-je.

« A moitié ! » répondit-elle en levant ses yeux pour capter les miens.

« Comment ça à moitié ? »

« Et bien, bien sûr je suis inquiète parce que je ne veux pas te perdre mais, le fait de savoir que tu comptes devenir pompier, ça m'excite beaucoup ! » me dit-elle.

**Je me suis mis à rire, et embrassa tendrement ma Kimmy. Je me détachais d'elle pour mettre la friteuse en marche.**

« Un coup de main ? » proposa-t-elle.

« Euh, si tu peux juste mettre la table ! » dis-je en préparant la première portion de frites.

« Oui mon chéri ! » accepta-t-elle après m'avoir volé un baiser.

**Une heure plus tard, nous commencions à débarrasser la table. Je mis le lave-vaisselle en route, et je me laissais entraîner dans le salon par ma Kimmy. Elle m'obligea à m'asseoir, puis, elle s'assit à califourchon sur moi.**

« Merci mon amour, c'était délicieux ! » me dit-elle avant de m'embrasser.

« T'as assez mangé ? » demandai-je.

« Oui, mais j'imagine que toi aussi, vu la quantité de frites que tu as engloutis ! » s'amusa-t-elle.

« Que veux-tu ? On ne se refait pas ! » dis-je en riant.

« Et, que dirais-tu de me faire l'amour comme tu me l'as si gentiment proposé au téléphone ? » demanda-t-elle.

**Je levais les yeux au ciel, faisant mine de réfléchir à sa demande, avant de lui répondre :**

« J'ai le temps de digérer mon repas ? »

**Je ne pu m'empêcher de sourire devant son air hébété. Elle me regarda attentivement, ne prêtant pas attention à mes gestes. Elle me tapa l'épaule en riant :**

« Tu n'es qu'un abruti ! »

« Je sais ! » dis-je, fier de moi.

**Elle posa ses petites mains sur mes épaules, et m'embrassa sur le champ. Je me laissais faire, mais je ne restais pas inactif. Le pantalon que portait Kim, mon jogging, et bien, il y avait un trou en plein milieu. Un trou assez grand pour pouvoir y glisser mes doigts. Je m'exécutais donc et je pressais l'index, le majeur et l'annulaire ensemble, avant de les passer à travers le trou, pour toucher la dentelle du dessous de ma Kimmy. Elle fut tellement surprise qu'elle me mordit la lèvre, ce qui m'excita et me fit grogner. Kim voulut se relever mais avec mon bras libre, je l'en empêchais en l'enroulant autour de sa taille fermement.**

« Pas bouger ! » lui ordonnai-je.

« Tu m'as prise pour ton toutou ? » pouffa-t-elle.

**Je la fis taire en appuyant mes doigts sur sa féminité déjà humide. Elle arrêta de rire et se laissa tomber de tout son long sur moi, et sa respiration se saccada à mesure que je la caressais. **

« T'es vraiment…qu'un sale…tricheur… » haleta-t-elle.

**Je sentis le trou du pantalon s'agrandir, donc je fis passer entièrement ma main dans la petite culotte de Kim, et toucha son clitoris, que je commençais à malaxer doucement.**

« Et super doué ! » souffla-t-elle.

« Ça s'appelle _rendre la pareille _! » lui dis-je d'une voix rauque.

« Hum… ! » gémit-elle.

« Je continu ? » demandai-je.

« Hum humm ! » acquiesça-t-elle.

**Et rien que pour l'embêter, et surtout, pour la frustrer, j'ôtais mes doigts de son sous-vêtements et les ramena à ma bouche pour les nettoyer du délicieux nectar de ma pomme d'amour.**

« HEY ! » protesta-t-elle en me regardant.

**J'entendis son cœur s'emballer, et son esprit effleura le mien.**

_« T'as pas le droit de faire ça ! »_

_« Hum, y a pas mieux comme dessert ! » l'allumai-je._

**Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure, tout en détaillant mes gestes. Une fois mes doigts nettoyés, je posais mes mains sur les fesses de Kim, et me leva du canapé tout en la gardant dans mes bras. Je montais dans ma chambre, après avoir éteint toutes les lumières, et je déposais Kimmy sur mon lit. Ouvrant le sac que je lui avais préparé, j'en sortis la fameuse nuisette.**

« T'as fouillé dans mes tiroirs ? » s'écria Kim.

« Pour te préparer ton sac ! » dis-je en mettant le sac par terre.

« Pourquoi t'as pris cette nuisette ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Tout simplement parce que c'était la première fois que je la voyais. » répondis-je. « Tu l'as depuis quand ? »

« Une semaine ! »

« Une semaine ? Pourquoi t'as tant tardé pour me la montrer ? » boudai-je.

« Parce qu'il y a encore quatre jours, j'avais mes règles, Monsieur l'Obsédé ! » me dit-elle.

**Je lui fis mon air boudeur d'écolier pas content, et elle se mit à rire avant de prendre la nuisette et de se lever du lit.**

« T'as intérêt à assurer comme une bête ! » soupira-elle en sortant de la chambre.

_« J'assure toujours ! » lui dis-je par la pensée._

_« Prétentieux ! » dit-elle en riant._

**Je profitais de la petite absence de Kim pour fermer les volets de la chambre, d'éteindre la lumière pour ne laisser que la lampe de chevet allumée, avant de me mettre directement en caleçon. Je portais du Diesel, la marque préférée de Kim, et m'installais sur mon lit, après avoir placé les coussins comme il le fallait.**

_« Hum humm ! »_

**Je relevais la tête et vis ma pomme d'amour sur le seuil de la chambre. Elle avait lâchée ses cheveux, et putain qu'elle était belle. La nuisette lui arrivait à peine sous les fesses, et je pus voir sur la partie transparente qu'elle avait enlevé sa petite culotte.**

_« Ce sera plus rapide comme ça ! » dit-elle dans ma tête._

**Je lui fis signe d'approcher, et elle monta sur le lit à quatre pattes.**

« Tu devrais éviter ce genre de position parce que, je risque de ne pas me contrôler ! » grognai-je.

**Elle s'avança vers moi en rampant, et j'eus l'impression d'être dans l'un de mes fantasmes. Elle passa une jambe de chaque côté de mon corps, et fit glisser ses doigts le long de mon torse, me faisant ronronner. Elle s'empara de mes lèvres pour un baiser des plus sensuels, se perdant complètement dedans. J'en profitais donc une nouvelle fois. Je collais l'index et le majeur ensemble, et les inséra dans la fente humide de ma Kimmy. Elle relâcha ma bouche aussitôt, et me regarda intensément.**

« Encore ? » s'étonna-t-elle en pinçant les lèvres.

« Ça te gêne tant que ça ? » demandai-je en bougeant mes doigts en elle.

**Elle allait répondre, mais j'insérais l'annulaire en elle et je cajolais son clitoris avec mon pouce, lui fermant son clapet. Elle se laissa aller et enfoui sa tête dans mon cou, où son souffle chaud se répercuta.**

_« C'est bon Kimmy ? » demandai-je par la pensée._

_« Hum, continu ! » répondit-elle._

_« Tu veux venir dans ma main ? » questionnai-je en me servant de ma main libre pour lui caresser les fesses._

**Elle ne me répondit pas, mais quand je sentis sa bouche se poser sur ma nuque, je su qu'elle allait en faire autant avec moi. Et pour cause, je sentis sa petite main se glisser dans mon boxer, qu'elle enroula autour de mon membre douloureux. Le fait de caresser Kim comme je le faisais, m'avait fais durcir en un temps record.**

« Je te veux en moi Jared ! » me dit-elle en cherchant ma bouche.

« Et si je ne veux pas ? » la taquinai-je en éloignant ma bouche de la sienne.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Que je m'excuse de ce que je t'ai fais le mois dernier ? » demanda-t-elle. « Oh putain t'arrête pas ! »

**La pression de mes doigts sur sa féminité lui fit relâcher sa prise sur mon sexe. Ses parois vaginales se contractèrent autour de mes doigts, et après une dernière pression de mon pouce sur son bouton de plaisir, elle cria de plaisir et respira difficilement. Je retirais mes doigts et les porta une fois de plus à mes lèvres. Pendant que Kim tentait de rendre un rythme normal à sa respiration saccadée, je me débarrassai de mon caleçon, et le fit valser hors du lit avec le pied. **

« Ça va mon amour ? » demandai-je.

« Hum humm ! » répondit-elle.

**J'esquissais un sourire, avant d'ôter cette superbe nuisette du corps de ma Kimmy. Elle se retrouva nue, à son tour, et j'inversais nos places pour me retrouver au dessus. Je capturais sa bouche, avant d'entrer entièrement en elle, nous faisans soupirer d'aise. Cependant, je ne bougeais pas. Je ne faisais aucun mouvement et me contenta de regarder Kim dans les yeux.**

« Qu'est-ce que t'attends ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Et bien, tout d'abord, des excuses pour le harcèlement moral que je subis depuis qu'on communique par la pensée, notamment pour le moi dernier ! » répondis-je.

« D'accord, je m'excuse ! » dit-elle en souriant.

« J'y crois à moitié ! » dis-je à mon tour.

« Je suis vraiment désolé mon petit cœur d'amour je ne le ferais plus, ou du moins en public ! » s'amusa-t-elle.

« Je rêve ou tu prends un malin plaisir à me torturer l'esprit ? » m'effarai-je.

« Hum, je ne vois pas pourquoi je m'en priverais, alors que toi, tu te contentes de te pavaner devant moi avec ton corps de rêve, ce qui suffit à me faire tourner au quart de tour ! » minauda-t-elle en posant ses talons sur mes fesses.

« Bon, je crois qu'on ne va pas s'éterniser sur le sujet. Je vais juste me contenter de te faire l'amour jusqu'à ce que tu me supplie d'arrêter ! » dis-je en l'embrassant.

**Elle me rendit mon baiser, entoura mes larges épaules de ses petits bras, et je commençais à me mouvoir en elle.**

« Si tu savais comme je t'aime Kimmy ! » dis-je en la regardant dans les yeux, sans interrompre mes pénétrations.

« Oh si, je le sens bien ! » répliqua-t-elle en souriant.

« Je t'aime Kimmy ! Dis-moi que tu m'aimes toi aussi ! » quémandai-je.

**Ses mains passèrent sous mes bras, pour entourer ma taille, et resserra ses jambes autour de moi pour augmenter la sensation que procurait mes pénétrations.**

« Tu sais bien…hum…que je…t'aime… ! » renchérit-elle, à bout de souffle.

« Kimmy…je ne vais plus tarder…à jouir…en toi… ! » haletai-je.

**Elle m'embrassa fougueusement.**

« Moi aussi…j'y suis…presque ! » dit-elle entre deux baiser.

**Ma langue trouva rapidement celle de Kim, et après une dernière pénétration vive, nos gémissements, dû à l'orgasme furent étouffés par le baiser que nous partagions. Le souffle court, j'observais ma Kimmy, et elle avait le regard qui brillait, et le sourire aux lèvres.**

« Je peux savoir pourquoi tu souris ? » demandai-je en frottant mon nez contre le sien.

« Quoi ? Je n'ai pas le droit d'être heureuse ? » demanda-t-elle à son tour, avant de se mettre à rire.

« T'es dingue ma pomme d'amour, tu le sais ça ? » m'amusai-je.

« Complètement dingue de toi ! » me susurra-t-elle. « Et tu sais quoi ? »

« Quoi ? »

« J'aime que tu m'appelles _pomme d'amour _! » me sourit-elle.

« Prête pour un autre round ? » voulu-je savoir en lui rendant son sourire.

« Oui mon amour, je suis prête ! » acquiesça-t-elle.

**Je repris sa bouche et lui fis l'amour une nouvelle fois !**

* * *

><p><strong>Lexique musical du chapitre :<strong>

*** Black Eyed Peas : I Gotta Feeling**

**** Lady Antebellum : Need You Now**

***** Muse : Time Is Running Out**


	29. Coup de chaud 2ème partie

**Disclaimer : **Tout l'univers et les personnages de Twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer !

* * *

><p><em><strong>POINT DE VUE DE PAUL :<strong>_

_« J'en ai marre de patrouiller ! » grognai-je._

_« Arrête un peu de râler, on a presque terminé ! » me dit Sam._

**J'étouffais une remarque et repris ma course pour dénicher la présence d'un quelconque vampire. Pfff, au lieu d'être tranquillement avec ma moitié, je suis obligé de patrouiller !**

_« Jake sera ravi de savoir que tu préfères rester avec Rachel plutôt que de patrouiller ! » railla Sam._

_« Oh toi la ferme hein ! » claquai-je._

_« Tu profite que je suis plus l'Alpha, hein ? » dit-il._

_« T'as tout pigé ! » m'amusai-je._

**Mon estomac se mit à gargouiller, et le bruit résonna tout autour de moi.**

_« J'ai faim ! » dis-je._

_« Tu as tout le temps faim ! » répliqua Sam._

_« Il doit être au moins huit heures. Il faut que je mange ! » me plaignis-je._

_« Paul, de toute la meute c'est toi qui bouffe le plus ! » dit Sam._

_« La crevette me bat ! » rétorquai-je._

_« Pourquoi tu l'appelles comme ça ? » me demanda-t-il._

_« Parce que c'est une crevette ! » répondis-je sans donner plus de détail._

_« Paul, va te faire foutre ! » me parvint la voix de la crevette._

_« Tiens, la crevette. Enfin vous êtes là ! » dis-je en reprenant ma course en sens inverse._

_« Arrête de m'appeler comme ça, espèce de cachalot en rut ! » ! » grogna-t-elle._

_« Jared sait que tu parles comme ça ? » pouffa Sam._

_« Mais qu'est-ce que tu crois ? C'est à force de côtoyer Paul que je deviens aussi grossière ! » répondit-elle._

_« Tu ne vas pas tout me mettre sur le dos quand même, petite friture ? » répliquai-je._

_« Bon ça suffit vous deux. Paul et Sam, vous pouvez rentrer, on prend la relève avec Olivia, Brady et Colin ! » nous dit Seth._

_« A plus les nains de jardins ! » dis-je avant de reprendre ma forme humaine._

**Je remis mon short, et fis le reste du chemin en courant pieds nus dans les bois. J'arrivais sur la plage, que je traversais rapidement, mais quand je mis pied sur le parking, je tombais sur Tamara. _Et merde !_**

« Paul ! » s'exclama-t-elle en souriant.

« Tamara, salut ! » dis-je simplement.

« Tu fais ton jogging le soir ? » me demanda-t-elle.

« Ouais, euh, je dois rentrer ! » répondis-je.

« Attends Paul, j'aimerais te parler ! » me dit-elle.

« Et me parler de quoi ? » voulu-je savoir.

« De nous ! » dit-elle.

« Tamara, il n'y a plus de _nous_. Je te l'ai dis l'autre jour, je suis avec quelqu'un, et c'est très sérieux entre elle et moi ! » lui répétai-je.

« Pourquoi tu me fais ça ? Je suis revenue exprès pour toi, et tu me repousses ? » s'emporta-t-elle.

« Arrête de tout confondre Tamara, je ne suis plus amoureux de toi, c'est tout. Tu dois passer à autre chose. Oui ton départ m'a fait souffrir, et je n'ai eu aucune relation après ton départ, jusqu'à ce que je rencontre Rachel. Maintenant arrête de t'accrocher à moi, tu finiras par en souffrir plus que tu ne le souhaites. Tu trouveras celui qui est fait pour toi, et ce n'est pas moi ! » expliquai-je.

_« HEY, PAUL ! »_

**Je me retournais pour voir Jake courir dans ma direction.**

« Salut ! » dis-je à mon beau-frère.

« Salut, tu n'es pas censé être en train de… » commença-t-il à dire mais je le coupais.

« Oui mais, les moustiques ont prit la relève de, euh, du truc ! » terminai-je pour lui.

**Il aperçut Tamara, et comprit.**

« Ok, euh, rien à signaler ? » demanda-t-il.

« Non, tout baigne ! » assurai-je.

« Bien, euh, je vais voir Sam pour qu'il me parle du, truc ! » me dit-il.

« Entendu, et moi je vais rentrer pour me reposer du truc ! » dis-je.

« Pas de conneries avec ma sœur ! » me prévint-il.

« C'est un peu tard pour ça ! » pouffai-je.

**Il me donna un coup de poing dans l'épaule, avant de repartir en courant.**

« La sœur de Jacob Black ? Ta nouvelle copine c'est la sœur de Jacob Black ? » s'écria Tamara.

« Tu devrais rentrer chez toi Tamara, et arrête d'espérer après moi. » lui conseillai-je.

« Je n'ai pas envie d'arrêter, je t'aime Paul, et je veux être avec toi ! » martela-t-elle.

« Je vais être père ! » avouai-je.

**L'horreur se peignit sur son visage.**

« Crois-moi Tamara, arrête de t'accrocher à moi. Si tu réfléchis bien, tu t'apercevras que tu n'es plus amoureuse de moi. Rentre chez toi, et fais attention à toi ! » lui dis-je avant de quitter le parking en courant.

**Je sais, ce n'est pas bien de la laisser en plan comme ça, mais je n'y peux rien. J'espère juste qu'elle arrêtera de penser à moi et qu'elle ira de l'avant. Arrivé chez moi, je grimpais les marches de l'immeuble quatre à quatre, et entrais dans l'appartement.**

« Rachel, je suis rentré ! » annonçais-je en refermant la porte à clé.

**Je la vis sortir de notre chambre, en petite robe d'été vert pomme, et le regard qu'elle me lançait me fit froid dans le dos.**

« Paul Meraz, tu es dans de beaux draps ! » me dit-elle.

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fais ? » demandai-je.

« Tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi tu as laissé traîner _ÇA_ ! » m'ordonna-t-elle en me montrant un dossier.

**Je regardais attentivement et je vis que c'était la copie de mon dossier d'inscription à l'école des pompiers de Port Angeles. J'avais déposé l'original avec Jared cet après-midi !**

« Et tu me cries dessus juste parce que j'ai laissé le dossier sur la table ? » demandai-je en réprimant un sourire.

**En effet, je sentais le cœur de ma Rachel louper plusieurs battements, et elle était très excitée aussi. Phase une enclenchée !**

« Je l'ai déposé sur la table tout simplement parce que je devais patrouiller juste après ! » répondis-je en me rapprochant d'elle.

**Je repris le dossier pour le ranger, mais Rachel résista.**

« Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas parlé de ton projet de devenir pompier ? » gronda-t-elle.

« Je voulais te faire une surprise alors, surprise chérie ! » dis-je, cette fois sans masquer mon sourire.

**Je capturais ses lèvres, et l'embrassais amoureusement. Elle lâcha prise sur le dossier, et quand le besoin d'air se fit sentir, je lui dis :**

« J'ai faim ! »

« Je vais te préparer à manger ! » me dit-elle.

**Elle me vola un baiser avant d'aller à la cuisine. J'allais dans notre chambre pour ranger le dossier, pris un simple boxer, et partis dans la salle de bain. L'eau froide me délia les muscles, et ça me fit un bien fou. Après m'être débarrassé de toute la crasse accumulée durant ma patrouille, j'éteignis le jet d'eau, et sortis de la douche. Je me séchais vite fait, laissant mes cheveux à moitié trempé et en bataille, je mis mon caleçon et sortis de la salle de bain. La musique résonna soudain à mes oreilles.**

_**There's a fire starting in my heart**_

_**Reaching a fever pitch, and it's bringing me out the dark**_

_**Finally I can see you crystal clear**_

_**Go ahead and sell me out and I'll lay your ship bare**_

_**See how I'll leave with every piece of you**_

_**Don't underestimate the things that I will do***_

**Dans la cuisine, je vis ma Rachel rincer une barquette de fraise bien mûre. Hum !**

« J'espère qu'il y a de la chantilly ! » dis-je en lui claquant les fesses.

« Hum ! » gémit-elle.

**Je me collais contre elle, tout en faisant passer mes mains de ses fesses à son ventre. Je caressais son ventre arrondi. Elle était enceinte de trois mois et demi maintenant, et son ventre grossissait un peu plus chaque jour.**

« Ton sandwich est dans le frigo, mon amour ! » me dit-elle.

« Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question : y a-t-il de la chantilly ? » demandai-je de nouveau.

« Oui, pourquoi ? » s'enquit-elle.

« Oh, comme ça je vais pouvoir te déshabiller, te badigeonner de crème, et lécher chaque partie de ta peau tout en me régalant ! » lui susurrai-je.

« T'es en train de m'allumer là ! » s'outra-t-elle.

« Et alors ? » dis-je en prenant une fraise.

**Elle était rincée, et la queue au dessus n'était plus là, donc, je la portais au devant la bouche délicate de ma tendre moitié, qu'elle ouvrit et croqua la fraise. J'engloutis la seconde partie de la fraise, et vola un tendre baiser à Rachel. J'ouvris ensuite le frigo, pris mon sandwich, qui était énorme soit dit en passant, et alla m'asseoir à table. Je commençais à le manger, quand une nouvelle musique résonna dans la pièce !**

_**If I said my heart was beating loud**_

_**If we could escape the crowd somehow**_

_**If I said I want your body now**_

_**Would you hold it against me?**_

_**'Cause, you feel like paradise**_

_**And I need a vacation tonight**_

_**So, if I said I want your body now**_

_**Would you hold it against me?****_

**Je ne pu cacher un début de fou rire. Ma chérie avait vraiment de drôle de goût en matière de musique. En même temps, c'est une fille ! Je sentis ses petites mains sur mes larges épaules qu'elle commença à masser.**

« Hum, ça fait du bien ! » dis-je avant de croquer à nouveau dans mon méga sandwich.

« Tu vas me faire l'amour après ? » me demanda-t-elle.

« Hum, je n'ai pas encore décidé ! » répondis-je en réprimant un rire.

**Mon petit massage s'arrêta, puis, reprit.**

_« Décide toi vite, sinon je m'amuserais toute seule ! » me dit-elle par la pensée._

_« Oh ça ne me dérange pas, tant que je peux mater ! » répliquai-je._

**Je grinçais des dents en sentant les ongles de Rachel se planter dans ma chair. Son arôme me parvint, et je savais que ma réplique l'avait encore plus excitée que mon enrôlement dans les pompiers. J'engloutis le dernier morceau de mon sandwich, avant de me lever tout en mâchant. J'avalais le contenu, calmant mon estomac, en partie. J'ouvris le frigo, et me servis un grand verre de lait, que je bu d'une traite. Je ne pu cependant _éviter_ qu'un filet du laitage se répande sur mon torse. Lorsque je posais le verre dans l'évier, je me suis retrouvé plaqué contre le réfrigérateur. Rachel me regardait avec gourmandise. Elle fit glisser sa langue sur ma peau, léchant le reste de lait qui y était tombé. Elle s'attarda sur mes tétons, avant de venir m'embrasser avidement.**

« Avoue que tu l'as fais exprès ! » grogna-t-elle en me mordant la lèvre.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles ! » mentis-je.

« Tu n'es qu'un sale menteur Meraz ! » me dit-elle.

« Un menteur qui a envie de te dévorer comme je dévore un succulent gâteau au chocolat ! » lui dis-je en déviant ma bouche sur sa nuque.

« Tu me compares à un gâteau au chocolat ? » s'amusa-t-elle.

« Hum humm ! » acquiesçai-je en la portant jusqu'à la table.

**Je la déposais sur la table, et regardais ma belle dans les yeux.**

« J'ai bien envie d'un petit dessert ! » souris-je.

« Il y a du chocolat dans le frigo ! » m'apprit-elle en se léchant la lèvre supérieure de sa langue tentatrice.

« Tu vas m'attendre dans la chambre, et tu vas m'enlever cette robe ! » lui ordonnai-je.

« Et si j'ai envie de rester sur la table ? » me dit-elle en resserrant ses jambes sur moi.

« C'est tentant, mais je n'aurais pas accès à toutes les parties de ton corps de rêve ! » ronronnai-je avant de l'embrasser.

« Tu me rends folle ! » haleta-t-elle.

« Je vais te rendre encore plus folle dans l'heure qui va suivre, mais par pitié, fais taire cette greluche blonde que t'écoute en boucle ! » la suppliai-je.

**Elle éclata de rire avant de descendre prudemment de la table, et elle éteignit la chaîne hi-fi. Enfin ! Je suivis ma Rachel des yeux, alors qu'elle se dirigea dans la chambre, non sans avoir prit le bocal de fraise avec elle. Elle en croqua une, tout en me lançant un regard aguicheur.**

« Hey, ne mange pas tout ! » la prévins-je.

« N'oublie pas que je mange pour deux, mon loup ! » répliqua-t-elle en disparaissant dans la chambre.

**Je levais les yeux au ciel, avant d'ouvrir le frigo, et de sortir la crème chantilly, et le coulis de chocolat. Je pris deux bols, et les remplis de chocolat dans un, et de chantilly dans l'autre. Plaçant les deux bouteilles sous mes bras, je m'emparais des bols, et alla dans la chambre. Rachel était allongée sur le lit, en sous-vêtement. Son petit ventre arrondi était la plus belle chose qui m'ait été donné de voir, en dehors de Rachel.**

« D'où il sort ce plateau ? » demandai-je en montrant l'objet qui trônait au milieu du lit.

« Je l'ai placé là avant même que tu ne rentres à la maison ! » avoua-t-elle en frottant ses jambes l'une contre l'autre.

**Oh Misère !**

« Qu'est-ce que t'attends ? » me dit-elle.

**Je m'avançais vers le lit, posa les deux bols sur le plateau, et les bouteilles de chantilly et de chocolat sur ma table de nuit, au cas où, puis, je m'installais sur le lit. M'appuyant sur un coude, je me servais de ma main libre pour tremper mon doigt dans la crème chantilly, avant de le mettre dans ma bouche. Le tout, sans quitter Rachel des yeux. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure, et j'entendis son cœur s'accélérer. L'odeur de son désir se fit plus forte, ce qui me fit sourire. Je viens de mettre en route la phase deux ! Elle m'a bien chauffé au bowling, maintenant c'est mon tour ! Je pris une fraise, la trempa dans le chocolat, et demanda à Rachel :**

« Qu'est-ce que ça te fait de savoir que j'ai décidé de devenir pompier ? »

« Ça me fait énormément d'effet ! » répondit-elle en ouvrant la bouche.

**Je portais la fraise à sa bouche, et ses dents se refermèrent sur le fruit enrobé de chocolat. La façon dont ses lèvres bougeaient, me donnait très envie de la croquer à elle. Je mis le reste de la fraise dans ma bouche, l'avala, avant de me pencher au dessus du plateau pour embrasser Rachel.**

« On continu de manger, ou on fait l'amour et on mange après ? » me proposa-t-elle.

« Et pourquoi pas les deux ? » suggérai-je en prenant la bouteille de chocolat liquide.

**J'agitais la bouteille devant elle en souriant, et Rachel me rendit mon sourire avant de prendre le plateau et de le mettre sur une chaise près du lit. Ensuite, Rachel se retourna vers moi, s'empara de mes lèvres, et monta sur moi.**

« Tu sais que je ne résiste pas pour du chocolat ! » me sourit-elle.

« Oui mais, j'ai dis que c'est toi que je badigeonnerais, pas l'inverse ! » lui rappelai-je.

« Et si je veux m'amuser avec ton corps ? » me demanda-t-elle en collant son intimité contre la mienne.

« Je te dirai que tu devras attendre que j'en ai fini avec toi ! » m'amusai-je en inversant nos places.

**Je reposais le chocolat sur la table de nuit, avant d'ôter à ma déesse son soutien-gorge. Depuis qu'elle est enceinte, ses seins avaient grossis, ce qui n'était pas pour me déplaire. Je repris le chocolat, ouvris le capuchon, et fis un traçage au chocolat sur le corps de Rachel. Il y en avait au dessus de son ventre, sur ses seins, entre ses seins, et lorsque j'eus reposé la bouteille sur ma table de nuit, je ne pu m'empêcher de m'emparer d'une fraise, que je montrais à Rachel pour lui faire comprendre la suite, et, avec le fruit rouge, je traçais le contour de ses seins à travers le chocolat. La fraise s'en imprégna, et fut recouverte de chocolat en moins de deux. Croquant dans le fruit, je me laissais emporter par le goût juteux et sucré du fruit, mais aussi de la saveur laissée par la peau de Rachel. Je n'avais pas lâché Rachel des yeux durant toute _l'opération_, on va dire ça comme ça, puis, après avoir avalé le fruit, je posais ma bouche sur le ventre de Rachel, et léchais tout le chocolat présent, avant de faire glisser ma langue entre ses seins, et tout le contour, en m'attardant sur ses tétons.**

« Hum…Paul… ! » gémit Rachel.

**Je sentis une de ses petites mains fourrager dans mes cheveux, et je remontais le long de sa clavicule, avant d'atteindre sa bouche. Nos langues se trouvèrent rapidement, mais la main que Rachel avait posée dans mes cheveux s'enleva, et du coin de l'œil, je la vis essayer de s'emparer du chocolat ou de la chantilly. Je la stoppais, tout en jouant avec la langue de Rachel, et je plaçais ses deux mains au dessus de sa tête, les emprisonnant de ma main gauche uniquement.**

« Mais euh, je veux m'amuser moi aussi ! » couina-t-elle.

« La nuit ne fait que commencer mon amour ! » lui chuchotai-je.

**Je me contorsionnais pour ouvrir le tiroir de la table de nuit de Rachel, tout en gardant ses mains prisonnières, et sortis les menottes en fourrure noire. Lorsque je lui montrais la paire de menotte avec laquelle on s'amusait de temps en temps, son sourire s'agrandit, et quand je relâchais ses mains, elle les plaça au niveau des barreaux du lit. Tout en l'attachant, je fis quand même attention à ne pas serrer trop fort, et une fois que ma coquine de copine se laissa aller, je m'emparais de sa bouche avant de la faire glisser le long de son corps jusqu'à sa féminité. Je lui enlevais son boxer en dentelle, et son odeur me frappa de plein fouet. Elle était déjà toute prête pour moi, mais j'avais décidé de faire durer encore le plaisir. Cette fois, je pris la bouteille de chantilly, la secoua et en mis, moins que le chocolat quand même, entre sa poitrine, sur son nombril, ce qui la fit rire, et je la vis ouvrir la bouche. Je lui en versais donc un peu dans la bouche, qu'elle avala sur le champ. Reposant la bouteille sur la table de nuit, je pris une autre fraise, et la trempa dans la chantilly qui était sur son nombril. Cependant, je la laissais là, et m'en empara avec les dents. Je remontais vers la bouche de Rachel, dont le regard pétilla. Elle croqua dans la fraise, touchant mes lèvres, et mangea la moitié du fruit. L'autre moitié était déjà au fond de mon estomac, donc pendant que Rachel avalait la sienne, je fis glisser ma langue entre ses seins, lapant le reste de la chantilly.**

« Paul, détache-moi ! » m'ordonna-t-elle.

« Déjà ? » m'étonnai-je, déçu.

« Désolé mais, je vais exploser si tu ne fais pas l'amour tout de suite ! » me dit-elle.

**Je m'emparais donc des clés, et lui enleva les menottes, sans cacher ma déception. Malgré ça, je fis valser les menottes et la clé à l'autre bout de la chambre, et pénétra Rachel sans attendre.**

« Hum, enfin ! » dit-elle tout bas.

« T'es toujours aussi insatiable ! » riais-je avant de l'embrasser.

**Tout en bougeant mes hanches, j'explorais sa bouche avec ma langue. Elle avait encore la saveur des fraises qu'elle avait mangées !**

_« Paul, plus vite mon amour ! » me dit-elle par la pensée._

**Je l'ignorais et poursuivis mes pénétrations avec lenteur. Ça l'énervait quand j'allais aussi doucement, et même si je n'aimais pas être aussi lent, ça m'amusait de voir Rachel s'impatienter, et ce qui me plaisait par-dessus tout, c'est quand elle me suppliait.**

« Paul, plus fort ! » grogna-t-elle.

**Je la regardais en stoppant mes mouvements, lui souris, et lui dis :**

« Non ! »

« Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ou dire pour que tu me prennes comme une bête ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Euh, que tu me supplies ? » dis-je en lui souriant.

« Paul, plus fort ou je te jure que je t'arrache la langue ! » me menace-t-elle.

« Sois plus gentille, et ce serait dommage de me couper la langue, vu tout le bien que je te fais avec ! » répliquai-je.

« Paul, s'il te plaît mon amour, prends-moi plus fort et donne-moi un putain d'orgasme ! » jura-t-elle.

« Ce n'est pas assez ! » ricanai-je avant de cajoler la marque que je lui avais faite quelques mois plus tôt.

**Je repris mes mouvements, avec la même lenteur, tout en caressant le corps de ma Rachel.**

_« Paul, je t'en supplie, chéri, prends-moi plus fort. S'il te plaît ! » me dit-elle par la pensée. « Je te ferais tout ce que tu veux ! »_

**Un sourire carnassier aux lèvres, je regardais ma Rachel avant de donner un coup de hanche plus fort que les précédents. Rachel gémit plus fort, et à mesure, mes mouvements se firent plus intenses.**

« Oh oui…comme…ça ! » dit Rachel.

« T'aime ça hein bébé ? » lui susurrai-je.

« Paul…je ne vais…plus…te…nir… ! » claqua-t-elle.

**Je fis claquer mes hanches contre les siennes de plus en plus fort, et après une dernière pénétration, je me déversais en elle, la faisant crier sous son orgasme. La respiration haletante, elle me sourit, tout en touchant mon visage.**

« Ça va mon bébé ? » demandai-je avant d'embrasser sa paume de main.

« Ouh, je vais très bien ! » répondit-elle.

**Elle prit mon menton entre ses mains, et m'attira vers elle. Elle m'embrassa, quand je la sentis me donner un coup de hanche. Nos places furent inversées, et la vue était bien meilleure.**

« Je crois que c'est à mon tour de m'amuser ! » me dit Rachel.

**En la regardant, je la vis agiter la bouteille de chocolat avec le sourire. Je sentis un liquide froid sur mon torse, et je m'aperçus un peu trop tard que Rachel avait agitée la bouteille de chocolat mais à l'envers.**

« J'ai le droit d'avoir un petit miam-miam avant qu'on attaque le second round ? » me demanda-t-elle.

**Je réussis à prendre le bol de fraise sans salir les draps, et je lui tendis le bol en lui disant :**

« Fais-toi plaisir ! »

_**POINT DE VUE D'EMBRY :**_

_**If you really want more, scream it out louder, **_

_**If you on the floor, bring out the fire, **_

_**And light it up, take it up higher, **_

_**Gonna push it to the limit, give it more.*****_

_**Fichu portable ! pensai-je en décrochant.**_

« Allô ? »

_« Embry, c'est Jake ! »_

« Oui Jake, que puis-je faire pour toi ? »

_« Je veux juste m'assurer que tu n'as pas oublié que tu patrouillais à partir de deux heures du mat' avec Quil ! »_

« Non Jake, je n'ai pas oublié. Leah t'as mise au vert pour que tu m'appelles si tard ? »

_« Elle est sous la dou…enfin elle y était ! »_

_« Raccroche ce portable ! » fit la voix de Leah._

« Je vais raccrocher avant que vous ne vous envoyiez en l'air ! »

_« Ok ! »_

**Je mis fin à cet appel plus qu'inutile, et mon ventre se mit à grogner. Je sors de table, et j'ai encore faim. Génial !**

_« Angela ? » appelai-je par la pensée._

**J'eus droit pour réponse à une petite chanson avec la voix de ma douce :**

_« Let's go all the way tonight, No regrets, just love, We can dance, until we die, You and I, will be young forever**** ! »_

_« Chérie ? » tentais-je de nouveau._

_« Oh, désolé mon amour. J'étais distraite ! » me répondit-elle._

_« J'entends ça ! » m'amusai-je._

_« Hey, ne te moque pas ! » me dit-elle._

_« Je ne me moque pas ! » lui assurai-je. « Tu es où ? »_

_« Dans la voiture. Je suis crevé et je serai là dans environs une heure ! » répondit-elle._

_« Ok fais vite mais, sois prudente ! » lui dis-je._

_« Compte sur moi. Je t'aime ! »_

_« Je t'aime aussi ! »_

**On arrêta de se parler, et je descendis une fois de plus dans la cuisine.**

« Ne me dis pas que tu as encore faim ? » demanda ma mère.

« Si ! » répondis-je sans cacher mon sourire.

« Tu abuses Embry ! » me dit mon père.

« Mais je n'y peux rien. Je crois que je comble l'absence d'Angela par la bouffe ! » expliquai-je.

« Elle revient à quelle heure ? » questionna ma mère.

« Je viens de lui parler et elle m'a dit qu'elle serait là dans une heure ! » répondis-je en ouvrant le frigo.

« Laisse lui quand même de quoi manger ! » me taquina mon père.

« Oui papa ! » soupirai-je.

**Je me contentais de prendre du pastrami, et je fis un sandwich avant de monter dans ma chambre. En même pas cinq minutes j'avais engloutis le sandwich. Mes muscles me démangeaient, donc, j'allumais ma chaîne hi-fi, enleva t-shirt et short afin de me retrouver en boxer, et je commençais à faire des pompes en me focalisant sur le rythme de la musique.**

_**I throw my hands up in the air sometimes,**_

_**Saying AYO! gotta let go!**_

_**I wanna celebrate and live my life,**_

_**Saying AYO! baby, let's go!*******_

**Ça fait un bien fou de faire un peu de sport. Je travaille dans le même magasin que Jared, pour les vacances bien sûr, mais, lui comme moi n'en pouvons plus. Autant le patron et les deux mecs de la sécurité sont cool, mais les deux filles qui travaillent simultanément en caisse nous donne envie de les envoyer balader. Elles nous regardent comme si nous étions de la viande, et c'est très gênant. Ce qui serait marrant c'est qu'Angela débarque au magasin et m'embrasse devant les deux pimbêches pour montrer que je ne suis pas libre. Enfin bref, je ne vais pas me prendre la tête avec ça !**

_« Embry ? » m'appela Angela par la pensée._

_« Oui ma beauté ? »_

_« Je suis bientôt là ! » répondit-elle._

_« Je t'attends ! » dis-je en souriant._

**Environs huit chansons plus tard, j'entendis la voix d'Angela résonner depuis le salon.**

_« Bonsoir tout le monde ! » fit-elle._

_« Bonsoir ma chérie. Pas trop épuisé ? » lui demanda ma mère._

_« Je suis crevé ! » répondit- Angela._

_« Je vais te faire réchauffer une assiette de pâtes ! » lui dit ma mère._

_« Merci ! »_

**J'étais toujours en train de faire des pompes, après avoir alterné avec quelques abdos, et la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit.**

« Oh merde ! » jura Angela.

**Surpris, je me mis sur mes pieds et une fois debout, je regardais ma chérie.**

« Et en quel honneur est-ce que tu jures ? » demandai-je, amusé.

**Aucune réponse ! En faites, je crois que ses yeux ont fait une pause sur mon corps à moitié dénudé.**

« Angela ! » appelai-je.

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-elle en levant les yeux de mon corps.

« La vue t'a plu ? » ricanai-je.

« Arrête ! » me prévint-elle.

**Elle posa son sac sur mon bureau, enleva sa veste en jean, ôta ses chaussures et ses chaussettes, qu'elle mit dans la panière de linge sale, avant de mettre ses petites pantoufles.**

« Je vais bouffer ! » dit-elle en sortant de la chambre.

**Je la rattrapais en vitesse, la stoppant dans le couloir.**

« Une minute ! » lui dis-je en la prenant dans mes bras.

**Je l'embrassais avant même qu'elle ne dise un mot. **

« Ah, ça fait du bien ! » sourit-elle.

« Je t'en ferai encore plus tout à l'heure ! » chuchotai-je.

**Elle se mit à rire, puis, frotta son nez contre le mien avant de se défaire de mon étreinte.**

« Va manger, je vais prendre ma douche ! » lui dis-je.

« Tu ne veux pas m'attendre avant d'aller sous la douche ? » me demanda-t-elle.

« Angie, y a mes parents ! » lui rappelai-je.

« Oh, c'est vrai. Une autre fois alors ! » grimaça-t-elle.

**Elle descendit rejoindre mes parents, et moi, je filais dans la salle de bain. Je pris une douche rapide, avant de sortir de la cabine de douche. J'enroulais une serviette autour de ma taille, après m'être assuré que je ne laisserai pas une traînée d'eau derrière moi en rejoignant ma chambre. Une fois dans ma chambre, je fis tomber la serviette au sol, et me suis mis à la recherche d'un caleçon propre. J'avoue, c'est le bordel, mais qui puis-je ? Un mec reste un mec ! **

_« Oh Mon Dieu ! »_

**Je me retournais pour voir Angela sur le pas de la porte. Un sourire s'étira sur mes lèvres, tandis que les yeux d'Angela s'étaient figés sur mon corps nu. J'eus un petit rire, puis, je m'emparais d'un caleçon propre et je le mis. Angela n'avait toujours pas bougé, donc je m'approchais d'elle, pris son visage en coupe, et l'embrassa. **

« Qu'est-ce qui te prends de te balader tout nu comme ça ? » me demanda-t-elle, le souffle coupé.

« C'est ma chambre aux dernières nouvelles ! » répondis-je en souriant.

« Ce n'est pas une raison ! » me dit-elle.

**Je lui servis le sourire qui la faisait craquer avant de l'embrasser amoureusement. **

« Tu devrais aller prendre une douche ! » lui dis-je.

« D'accord ! » abdiqua-t-elle.

**Elle prit son short de pyjama et une petite brassière, puis, elle quitta la chambre pour aller à la salle de bain. Je m'allongeais sur mon lit, et je décidais de m'amuser un peu.**

_« T'as besoin de moi pour te savonner ? » demandai-je par la pensée._

_« Putain Embry, arrête de me surprendre comme ça ! » répondit-elle._

_« Tu sais que ça m'excite quand tu jures ! » lui avouai-je._

_« Arrête ça ! » m'intima-t-elle._

_« Et si je ne veux pas ? » m'amusai-je._

_« J'irais dormir dans la chambre de ta sœur ! » me dit-elle._

_« Bah voyons ! » ricanai-je._

_« Sors de ma tête ! » m'ordonna-t-elle._

_« Pfff, t'es pas marrante ! » dis-je avant de stopper la conversation._

**Je posais mes mains sous ma tête et fermais les yeux. Je laisse échapper un bâillement malgré moi, ainsi qu'un deuxième. J'étais vraiment crevé, et heureusement que je ne commençais qu'à treize heures demain, même si je n'aurais pas le temps de dormir en rentrant de patrouille. J'étais sur le point de m'endormir profondément quand la porte de ma chambre s'ouvrit, et le claquage suivant m'indiqua qu'elle s'était refermée. Je savais que c'était Angela car son odeur avait envahit la chambre à l'instant même où la porte c'était ouverte. Décidant de faire l'ignorant, je m'allongeais sur la droite, et fis semblant de dormir. Mon portable eu un petit bip, signe que j'avais reçu un message. Je me retournais pour le prendre, mais quand j'ouvris les yeux, je vis que mon téléphone était entre les mains d'Angela.**

« C'est qui cette fille qui t'envoie ce beau message qui me donne envie de vomir ? » me demanda Angela, méchante.

« Quoi ? » m'étonnai-je.

_« Embry, je te souhaite une bonne nuit et je te dis à demain. J'espère que tu penses à moi autant que je pense à toi. Julie ! » _

**Oh non, comment elle a eu mon numéro cette blondasse ?**

« Regarde ! » aboya Angela.

**Je pris le téléphone et lu le message. Je l'effaçais avant de reposer mon téléphone sur la table de nuit. Je me laissais retomber sur le dos en soupirant.**

« Qui c'est cette Julie ? » me demanda Angela.

« Une fille qui travaille au magasin et qui n'arrête pas de me draguer, mais je la laisse faire parce que je ne suis pas intéressé ! » répondis-je.

« Pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé ? » voulut-elle savoir.

« Parce que je m'en fiche de cette fille ! » soupirai-je en la regardant.

**Quand je vis qu'elle avait les cuisses dénudées, ma fatigue s'envola sur le champ. Elle portait un petit shorty moulant beige, et la brassière assortit.**

« Auriez-vous chaud, Mademoiselle Webber ? » demandai-je en baladant mon regard le long de ses courbes.

« Oh non Embry, ne crois pas que tu vas t'en tirer comme ça. Dis-moi depuis quand cette fille te tourne autour ou tu ne me touches pas pendant une semaine ! » me menaça-t-elle.

**Je l'attrapais par les bras, et la fis basculer sur le lit, me plaçant entre ses jambes.**

« T'es jalouse ? » m'amusai-je.

« Oui, je suis jalouse. Satisfait ? » dit-elle.

**Je lui enlevais ses lunettes que je posais sur ma table de nuit, sans pour autant la lâcher des yeux, et lui dit sans cacher mon sourire :**

« Très ! »

« Tu me jures que cette fille ne t'intéresse pas ? » questionna-t-elle.

« Je te le jure Angela, toi seule compte à mes yeux. » répondis-je. « C'est ton jour de repos demain ? »

« Oui, pourquoi cette question ? » répliqua-t-elle.

« Tu n'as qu'à venir avec moi demain au boulot comme ça, tu me revendiques comme étant entièrement à toi ! » dis-je en souriant.

**Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, je l'embrassais. Ma langue trouva la sienne si vite qu'elle lâcha un gémissement de surprise. Quand le besoin d'air se fit sentir, ma bouche dévia sur la nuque d'Angela, qui respirait difficilement. Alors que je m'apprêtais à reprendre ses lèvres, Angela me stoppa :**

« Attends ! »

« Pourquoi ? Tu ne veux pas ? » demandai-je.

« Si, j'en ai très envie, seulement tes parents sont dans la cuisine ! » répondit-elle.

« Et bien, tu n'as qu'à pas faire de bruit ! » lui dis-je.

« Elle est bien bonne celle-là. T'es le premier à crier quand je te fais du bien, et c'est à moi que tu dis de ne pas faire de bruit ? » rétorqua-t-elle en souriant.

« Tu n'as qu'à me mordre si t'as envie de crier ! » plaisantai-je.

« Ne me tente pas ! » rit-elle. « Embrasse-moi ! »

**Je m'exécutais sans plus attendre, et dans la ferveur de notre baiser, je nous installais sous ma couverture avant de nous débarrasser de nos sous-vêtements. Je pris un préservatif dans ma table de nuit, je le mis avant de reporter mon regard sur Angela. On faisait l'amour depuis plusieurs semaines déjà, mais malgré ça, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de rougir et d'être déstabiliser quand elle me voyait nu. J'entrais en elle avec douceur, et lorsque mon sexe buta au fond de son ventre, elle m'embrassa pour étouffer un gémissement, comme à chaque fois. Quand mes parents ne sont pas là, on ne se gêne pas pour laisser libre cours à nos ébats, mais quand nous n'étions pas seuls, c'était une autre paire de manche. Sa petite main sur ma joue, elle frotta son nez contre le mien, me sourit, et me demanda d'une voix douce :**

« Dites-moi Monsieur Call, te balader tout nu ou faire du sport en caleçon au moment où je rentre dans ta chambre, ce n'est pas de la provocation ou de la vengeance ? »

« Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu veux parler ! » mentis-je.

« Avoue-le ! » me poussa-t-elle.

« D'accord, j'avoue mais, c'est petit comparé à ce que doivent faire subir les autres aux filles ! » dis-je en bougeant lentement mes hanches.

« Je déteste quand tu fais ça ! » me réprimanda-t-elle.

« Veuillez me pardonner ! » dis-je d'une voix rauque.

**Je l'embrassais tout en bougeant mes hanches. Aussitôt que mes mouvements se firent plus fluides, Angela remonta ses jambes le long de son corps, tout en faisant glisser ses mains le long de mon dos. L'air nous manqua, donc je mis fin au baiser, sans pour autant stopper mes pénétrations, qui prenaient de plus en plus d'ampleur et de force. Je fis tout de même attention à ne pas trop laisser mon côté animal prendre le dessus car je ne voulais pas faire de mal à Angela. Le souffle court, Angela faisait de gros efforts pour ne pas laisser ses cris sortir de sa gorge car je la vis se mordre la lèvre et fermer les yeux. Je repris ses lèvres, mais je savais que je n'allais pas tenir plus longtemps.**

_« Embry, plus vite ! » me dit Angela par la pensée._

_« Angie, je ne vais pas tenir plus longtemps ! » lui répondis-je._

_« Laisse-toi aller ! » me dit-elle._

**Au moment même où elle dit ça, le loup qui est en moi et qui n'attendait que le moment de prendre le pas sur mon côté humain, prit le dessus sur mes gestes. Je grognais si fort et mes pénétrations se faisaient plus dures que le bois du lit se mit à craquer. Nos corps étaient plus proches que jamais, ce qui augmenta mon désir. J'étais de plus en plus proche de mon apogée, mais je ne voulais pas jouir sans Angela. Quand je sentis ses parois se contracter autour de moi, je savais qu'elle n'allait pas tarder non plus. J'accélérais mes pénétrations, tout en embrassant Angela, car l'orgasme nous submergea en quelques secondes, et il était tellement puissant que j'en avais des tremblements, et je n'étais pas le seul. La respiration plus qu'haletante, je regardais Angela qui était toute aussi tremblotante que moi.**

« Ça va ? » réussi-je à demander.

« Ouais ! » répondit-elle en hochant la tête.

**Je me retirais d'elle lentement, enleva le préservatif, que je jetais à la poubelle après l'avoir mis dans un mouchoir, puis, je me laissais retomber sur le dos. J'étais tout bizarre car c'était la première fois que mon côté loup prenait le contrôle lorsque nous faisions l'amour avec Angela. Une petite main sur ma joue me sortit de ma réflexion. Tournant légèrement la tête sur ma droite, je vis qu'Angela me regardait amoureusement.**

« Qu'es-ce qui ne va pas ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Rien je, je ne suis pas habituer à ce que la bête en moi prenne le contrôle. Excuse-moi si je t'ai fais mal ! » dis-je, un peu honteux.

**Elle me sourit tendrement tout en caressant ma joue.**

« Ne t'excuse pas, et tu ne m'as pas fais mal. Tu ne pourras jamais me blesser ! » me rassura-t-elle.

« Je t'aime ! »

« Je t'aime aussi ! »

**Elle se pencha vers moi et nos lèvres se touchèrent pour un baiser rempli d'amour et de passion. Elle se détacha lorsque le besoin d'air se fit sentir, et me dit :**

« Tu patrouilles cette nuit ? »

« Oui, à deux heures du mat' avec Quil ! » informai-je.

« Dans ce cas, on va dormir pour que tu puisses te reposer un peu ! » dit-elle.

**Elle éteignit la lumière de ma lampe de chevet avant de trifouiller sur son portable je ne sais quoi, puis, elle se blottit contre moi. Je refermais mes bras autour d'elle, et je sombrais aussitôt dans le sommeil.**

* * *

><p><strong>Lexique Musical :<strong>

*** Adele : Rolling in the deep**

**** Britney Spears : Hold it against me**

***** Usher : More**

****** Katy Perry : Teenage Dream**

******* Taio Cruz : Dynamite**


	30. Coup de chaud 3ème partie

**Disclaimer : **Tout l'univers et les personnages de Twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer !

* * *

><p><em><strong>POINT DE VUE DE QUIL :<strong>_

**J'avais pris une douche revigorante dès mon arrivée à l'appartement, et à présent, je préparais un petit dîner pour Claire et moi, après avoir mis la chaîne hi-fi en marche. J'étais passé au magasin de la réserve pour acheter de l'oignon, des carottes, de la sauce tomate, de la viande hachée, des sachets de levure chocolatés pour faire un flan, et différentes petites choses. Étant fils unique, ma mère m'avait tout enseigné, notamment la cuisine. J'avais réussis à cacher cette partie là de moi aux gars, mais, est-ce que ça va durer longtemps ? Qui sait, de toute façon, j'assume entièrement ce côté-là de ma personnalité. Enfin bref, je viens juste de terminer le flan, et je le mets au réfrigérateur. Je commence à éplucher les carottes, que j'émince, avant de m'attaquer aux oignons. Comme un con, je me suis mis à pleurer à cause de ces saletés d'oignons. Heureusement que je n'en avais acheté qu'un seul ! Je les mis dans un petit bol avec les carottes, avant de sortir une casserole dans laquelle je fis revenir la viande hachée, avant d'y ajouter les légumes en morceaux. Je mis de l'eau à chauffer pour faire des pâtes, et pendant que la viande et les légumes mijotaient dans la sauce que je venais de rajouter, je commençais à préparer une petite salade, en y ajoutant des concombres, que j'avais soigneusement épluchés et coupés, de la laitue fraîchement nettoyée, des tomates, des morceaux de bacons et quelques cornichons. Ça, c'était mon péché mignon !**

_**Close your eyes, make a wish**_

_**And blow out the candlelight**_

_**For tonight is just your night**_

_**We're gonna celebrate, all thru the night**_

_**Pour the wine, light the fire**_

_**Girl your wish is my command**_

_**I submit to your demands**_

_**I'll do anything, girl you need only ask***_

**Je ne pu que sourire en écoutant les paroles de cette chanson, car ça me faisait penser à ma Claire chérie. Alors que je venais de tourner la sauce et que je m'apprêtais à préparer une vinaigrette pour la salade, j'entendis la porte claquer. J'accourus et tombais sur Claire.**

« Mais euh, tu ne devais rentrer que dans trente minutes ! » boudais-je.

« Qu'est-ce qui te prends ? » demanda-t-elle en me contournant.

**Elle alla dans la cuisine et vit la préparation du dîner.**

« Tu gâches ma surprise ! » soupirai-je en retournant à ma vinaigrette.

**En ajoutant la moutarde dans le vinaigre et l'huile d'olive, je ne pu m'empêcher de grogner de frustration. Moi qui voulais que tout soit parfait et lui faire la surprise, c'est raté ! Je versais la vinaigrette dans la salade, et la remuais avec des spatules. Je mis un torchon sur le saladier, et après avoir tourné à nouveau la sauce et ajouté des spaghettis dans l'eau, je m'appuyais contre le plan de travail en croisant les bras.**

« Mais ne fais pas cette tête-là mon amour ! » me dit Claire.

« Pfff, je voulais te faire une surprise, et tu rentres plus tôt, et ça tombe à l'eau ! » grognai-je.

« Mais je suis surprise, surtout que je ne savais pas que tu pouvais cuisiner ! » me réconforta-t-elle en se blottissant contre moi.

« N'empêche que tout est gâché maintenant ! » répliquai-je.

« Mais non mon chéri ! » me dit Claire en prenant mon visage dans ses mains.

**Elle posa sa bouche contre la mienne, ce qui me fit un bien fou. Ça m'a manqué !**

_« A moi aussi ça m'a manqué ! » me dit-elle par la pensée._

**Je lui répondis par un sourire.**

« Va te mettre à ton aise, je termine ici ! » lui dis-je en frottant mon nez contre le sien.

**Avant, elle se colla contre moi, et me dit d'une voix suave :**

« Ça m'excite de savoir que tu sais cuisiner ! »

« Dis-toi que ma mère m'a tout apprit ! » avouai-je.

« Hum, ça m'excite encore plus ! » minauda-t-elle avant de faire courir sa langue sur mes lèvres.

**Elle partit directement dans la salle de bain, et je me remis au travail. Je mis la table, et Claire sortit de la salle de bain en serviette au moment où je posais le plat de pâtes en sauce sur la table. N'y tenant plus, je courus jusqu'à ma belle, et l'embrassa avec fougue. Je la plaquais contre la porte de la chambre, sans pour autant m'arrêter de l'embrasser. Le besoin d'air se fit sentir, et Claire me repoussa avec ses mains, à bout de souffle.**

« On aura tout le temps pour ça après le dîner, mon petit loup d'amour ! » me dit-elle avant de me mordre la lèvre.

**Je grognais, puis Claire alla dans sa chambre. Bien que me brûlait l'envie de la regarder se vêtir, je partis m'assurer que tout était bien verrouillé afin que nous ne soyons dérangés en aucune façon. Ensuite, je commençais à servir la salade dans nos deux assiettes, et Claire arriva au moment où j'ouvris le réfrigérateur pour voir où en était le refroidissement du flan.**

« Y a quoi là-dedans ? » me demanda-t-elle.

« Tu verras le moment venu ! » répondis-je en refermant le frigo.

**Claire avait mit un short de sport noir, et un débardeur de la même couleur. Je me penchais pour capturer ses lèvres d'un doux baiser, avant de m'asseoir en face d'elle.**

« Bon appétit mon amour ! » lui dis-je en plantant ma fourchette dans la salade.

**Elle me répondit en m'envoyant un baiser invisible, et on attaqua notre entrée. Elle semblait apprécier, et je fus plus qu'étonné de la voir se servir une deuxième fois.**

« C'est bon ? » demandai-je.

« Super bon ! » répondit-elle en attaquant sa deuxième assiette.

**Je fus très content de moi, mais ça n'était qu'un début.**

**Une heure plus tard, je venais de terminer ma troisième assiette de pâtes, et Claire en avait reprit deux fois. Va falloir attendre qu'elle digère tout ça avant de lui faire l'amour. J'avalais ma dernière portion de pâtes, avant de porter une main sur mon ventre.**

« Je suis plein ! dis-je.

« Je suis sûr qu'il y a encore de la place ! » me taquina ma chérie.

**Elle se leva, et la façon dont elle avança vers moi me rendit complètement ivre de son corps, encore plus que d'habitude. Elle poussa ma chaise, avant de s'asseoir sur moi à califourchon.**

« Oui ? » fis-je en posant mes mains sur ses fesses.

« Puis-je savoir, en quel honneur ai-je eu droit à un tel dîner ? » voulut-elle savoir.

« Dois-je avoir une raison pour préparer à dîner à la femme de ma vie ? » répliquai-je.

« A toi de me le dire ! » dit-elle.

« Je t'aime Claire, et la seule raison est que je voulais passer une soirée tranquille avec toi, sans personne autour ! » expliquai-je.

« C'est une façon de me séduire afin de me mettre dans votre lit, Monsieur Ateara ? » me sourit-elle.

« Peut-être ! » répondis-je en souriant à mon tour.

« Hum ! » marmonna-t-elle avant de m'embrasser.

**Nos langues se touchèrent, et une de mes chansons préférées retentit dans l'appartement.**

« J'adore cette chanson ! » me dit Claire.

« Tu veux danser ? » demandai-je.

**Elle me fit _oui _de la tête, et la seconde suivante, nous étions au milieu du salon à danser tendrement enlacés l'un contre l'autre. Arrivée au refrain, je regardais Claire dans les yeux et chantonna :**

_« One... you're like a dream come true...Two... just wanna be with you...Three... girl it's plain to see... that your the only one for me...Four... repeat steps one through three...Five... make you fall in love with me...If ever I believe my work is done... then I start Back at One (yeah)** »_

**Elle se mordit la lèvre, signe qu'elle tentait de se retenir de pleurer. Je capturais ses lèvres pour un tendre baiser, quand je sentis son esprit effleurer le mien.**

_« Fais-moi l'amour ! »_

**Je détachais mes lèvres des siennes, la regarda dans les yeux, et lui dit :**

« Non ! »

« T'as pas envie de moi ? » s'étonna-t-elle.

« Claire, j'ai toujours envie de toi ! » répondis-je.

« Alors pourquoi tu ne veux pas me faire l'amour ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Tout simplement parce que ce n'est pas l'heure ! » répondis-je en reprenant ses lèvres.

**Je lui pris la main et je retournais dans la cuisine, où nous commencions à ranger quand la petite fouine qu'est ma Claire ouvrit le frigo, mais je fus plus rapide et le referma aussitôt.**

« Mais euh, je veux voir ce qu'il y a là-dedans ! » bouda-t-elle.

« Pas maintenant ! » m'amusai-je.

**Je lui volais un baiser et elle finit par abdiquer en allant mettre la vaisselle sale dans le lave-vaisselle. J'en profitais pour vérifier le flan, et me rendis compte qu'il ne fallait plus que dix à quinze minutes avant que nous puissions enfin le manger. Je refermais le frigo, et en me retournant, Claire était assise sur la table. Elle s'était attaché les cheveux en une queue de cheval, laissant quelques mèches s'échapper devant ses yeux. Je m'approchais d'elle et me faufilais entre ses jambes, qu'elle resserra autour de ma taille.**

« Bon, dans combien de temps est-ce que je vais découvrir ce qui se cache dans ce frigo ? » me demanda Claire.

« D'ici vingt minutes ! » répondis-je.

« Et, que va-t-on faire durant ces vingt minutes ? » me questionna-t-elle.

« Tu as une idée ? » demandai-je.

**Elle ne me répondit pas, se contentant de faire passer ses mains sous mon t-shirt. Elle me le retira et l'envoya valser je ne sais où, avant de faire glisser ses doigts sur ma peau. Elle posa sa bouche ses mon torse, et je dû prendre sur moi parce que j'avais décidé de lui faire l'amour dans notre lit, durant des heures, et pas sur la table de la cuisine.**

« Claire, tu sais que tu ne me rends pas la tâche facile ! » soufflai-je.

« Tu n'as qu'à faire pareil avec moi ! » me murmura-t-elle tout en embrassant ma peau.

« Oh merde ! » m'étranglais-je.

**Elle fit courir sa langue de mon ventre jusqu'à ma nuque. Comment peut-elle être si souple ? Oh non ma beauté, ce soir c'est moi qui mène la danse ! Je la stoppais en lui agrippant les épaules fermement, ce qui l'étonna. Elle me regarda d'un drôle d'air.**

« Ce soir, tu as interdiction de prendre les commandes. Moi, et moi seul dira ce qu'il faut faire ! » martelai-je.

**L'odeur du désir de Claire me frappa de plein fouet.**

« Oh ça me rend toute folle quand tu parles comme ça ! » grogna-t-elle.

« Arrête de grogner ! » ordonnai-je.

« Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire si je refuse de t'obéir ? Me donner la fessé ? » me provoqua-t-elle.

**Ma copine est une véritable obsédée sexuelle, pas que je m'en plaigne, mais les mecs n'arrêtent de me charrier en me disant que je me laissais dominer par Claire.**

« T'en as assez d'être dominé par moi ? Dans ce cas tu n'as qu'à m'attacher au lit, et je ferai tout ce que tu voudras ! » m'alluma-t-elle.

« Claire, arrête, s'il te plaît. J'ai tellement envie d'être romantique ce soir, ne me gâche pas mon plaisir ! » la suppliai-je.

« Mais j'aime quand t'es bestiale avec moi ! » me dit-elle.

« Oui je sais, mais pas ce soir ! » répliquai-je.

« D'accord ! » soupira-t-elle.

« Ne t'en fais pas ma belle, je redeviens bestial dès demain ! » lui promis-je en frottant mon nez contre le sien.

**Elle me sourit sincèrement, puis je lui volais un doux baiser avant de retourner vérifier le flan. Il était parfait ! Je sortis donc le flan, et quand Claire le vit, elle avait la bouche ouverte.**

« C'est un flan au chocolat ! » s'extasia-t-elle.

« Et ouais ! » souriais-je en posant le plat sur la table.

« Awe, tu me gâtes trop mon chéri ! » me dit-elle en descendant de la table.

« Rien n'est trop beau pour toi, mon amour ! » lui dis-je en l'embrassant tendrement.

_« Tu me rends folle ! » me dit-elle par la pensée._

**J'eus un petit rire, avant de rompre le baiser pour aller prendre deux petites cuillères. J'en tendis une à Claire, qui la prit en sautillant, et je plantais la mienne dans le flan, puis, je la portais à la bouche de Claire, qui ouvrit la bouche et avala la bouchée.**

« C'est trop bon ! » soupira-t-elle.

**Elle me fit manger une bouchée à mon tour, et elle prit le plat qu'elle emporta dans la chambre.**

« Hey ! » m'amusai-je.

« On va le manger dans la chambre ! » me dit-elle en souriant.

**Etant donné que j'avais tout fermé à clé, je me contentais donc d'éteindre les lumières et de rejoindre ma dulcinée dans _notre_ chambre, muni de ma cuillère. Une fois dans la chambre, je vis Claire qui était assise sur le lit, le flan posé sur la couette, entre ses jambes. Elle mangeait mon super flan tout en me regardant.**

« Tu comptes tout manger ? » demandai-je en m'installant en tailleur sur le lit.

« Laisse-moi réfléchir ! » me répondit-elle en faisant mine de réfléchir.

**J'esquissais un sourire et mangeais mon flan. Il était super bon ! Ma mère m'avait apprit à cuisiner depuis que j'étais tout petit. Ça compensait le fait qu'elle n'ait jamais eu de fille. De toute façon, je ne mets mes talents culinaires uniquement au profit de Claire. Les mecs peuvent se mettre un doigt où je pense pour que je leur fasse la cuisine !**

_« Fais-moi l'amour ! »_

**Je fis celui qui n'avait pas entendu, et continuais de prendre des cuillérées du flan. Je sentais le regard de Claire me brûler la peau. Elle déteste quand je fais semblant de ne pas l'écouter, et encore moins quand il s'agit de sexe.**

« Fais-moi l'amour ! » répéta-t-elle de vive-voix.

**Un sourire s'étira sur mes lèvres, car il faut l'avouer, j'adore la faire attendre. En un éclair, le flan disparu de mon champ de vision, ma cuillère me fut arrachée, et je me suis fait attaquer par la bouche de Claire qui dévora la mienne avidement. Je grognais tellement c'était bon, mais j'aurais préféré terminer de manger mon flan. Pff, Claire et ses sales hormones de fille en chaleur ! Je n'ose même pas imaginer ce que ce sera quand elle sera enceinte. La bouche de ma chérie me relâcha finalement, et Claire était à bout de souffle, à califourchon sur moi.**

« J'en ai marre de le répéter Quil, prends-moi sur le champ, ou je m'énerve pour de bon et tu iras dormir sur le canapé ! » me menaça-t-elle.

« Ah carrément ? » pouffais-je.

« Ne te moques pas de moi ! » martela-t-elle.

« Calme-toi ma chérie ! » dis-je en essayant de ne pas rire.

« Alors fais-moi l'amour ! » me supplia-t-elle.

« T'es d'une impatience, je ne le crois pas ! » grognai-je en me laissant tomber sur le lit.

**Ma tête partit dans le vide tandis que le reste de mon corps demeura sur le matelas douillet de Claire. Je me pris la tête entre les mains en soupirant bruyamment. Suis-je donc le seul mec de la meute à avoir une copine aussi impatiente et qui ne veut que faire l'amour ? Je n'en peux plus ! Je finis par me relever entièrement, et Claire me regardait avec de petits yeux. Bien que ça me fit mal, je l'ignorais et ramassa les cuillères et le plat contenant le flan avant de sortir de la chambre. Je mis les deux cuillères dans l'évier, et je remis le flan dans le réfrigérateur. Ensuite, je m'appuyais contre le plan de travail et j'essayais de me reprendre. Je me suis cassé la tête pour lui préparer un super dîner, qu'elle a appréciée j'en conviens, et j'avais prévu de passer le reste de la soirée à lui parler, lui dire à quel point je l'aimais, que je ne pouvais pas m'imaginer de vivre sans elle, et ensuite lui faire l'amour tendrement en lui faisant ressentir tout l'amour que j'avais pour elle au fond de mon cœur, mais elle en décide autrement, comme toujours. J'aime Claire depuis presque autant d'années que Kim aime Jared, et quand je me suis imprégné d'elle, je me suis toujours dis que je pourrais être moi-même avec elle, romantique et attentionné, mais au lieu de ça je passe mon temps à lui faire l'amour avec mon côté bestial. Les seules fois où nos ébats étaient tendres, et bien ils étaient rares.**

_« Excuse-moi ! »_

**Je me retourne et je vois Claire qui était à un mètre de moi. Je pu voir dans son regard qu'elle avait suivit le cours de mes pensées, et je détestais ça. Toutes ces choses que je pense, je n'ose pas les lui dire en face de peur de la blesser, et c'est pour ça que je ne veux pas qu'elle s'aventure dans ma tête dans ces moments-là.**

« Quil, je suis désolé ! » répéta-t-elle.

« Ouais, tu l'as déjà dit ! » soufflais-je.

« S'il te plaît mon amour, ne me repousses pas ! » me dit-elle.

« Arrête Claire, je ne te repousse pas et tu le sais. C'est juste que je n'arrive pas à être moi-même depuis que je suis avec toi ! » avouai-je.

« Tu regrettes de t'être imprégné de moi, c'est ça ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Quoi ? » m'effarais-je.

« Je crois que je vais aller dormir dans la chambre de Kim ce soir ! » me dit-elle.

**Alors que je la vis se diriger vers la chambre de Kim, mes jambes bougèrent toutes seules. En un clin d'œil j'étais près de Claire. Je lui retins le bras et l'attira contre mon corps chaud, où elle s'y blottit. Mes bras se refermèrent autour du petit corps tremblant de ma copine, et le loup en moi avait besoin de rassurer sa moitié.**

« Je ne regrette rien Claire, m'imprégner de toi a été la meilleure chose de toute ma vie. Je suis amoureux de toi depuis tellement d'années, et maintenant qu'on est enfin ensemble, je veux profiter de chaque moment passé avec toi. Je ne regrette vraiment rien. Je ne regrette pas notre première fois dans ta voiture, ni cette nuit que nous avons passé sur la plage où je t'ai fais l'amour plusieurs fois. Le loup qui est en moi est plutôt heureux qu'on se laisse aller à nos instincts et nos envies, mais je suis avant tout un homme. Un homme qui veut combler la femme qu'il aime avec toute la douceur et le respect qui lui est dû. Ce que je veux Claire, c'est plus que te faire l'amour, je veux me fondre en toi, te faire ressentir que je t'appartiens corps et âme, et ne faire plus qu'un avec toi. Voilà ce que je veux ! »

**Wow, c'est le plus long discours que j'ai lâché de ma vie. Même mes parents ne m'ont jamais entendu parler autant. Soudain, Claire se détacha de mon étreinte et me tourna le dos. Elle couru dans notre chambre, quand je l'entendis se mettre à pleurer. Et merde ! Je la rejoignis aussitôt, et une fois dans la chambre, je vis mon ange pleurer dans la faible lumière que procurait la lampe de chevet.**

« Claire ! » soufflais-je.

**Je m'assis sur le lit, et lui tendis une main. Comme elle ne bougeait pas, je pris le train en marche et la forçais à venir dans mes bras, une jambe de chaque côté. Elle se laissa faire et je la laissais pleurer dans mes bras. Elle s'accrochait à moi d'une telle force que j'eus l'impression qu'elle était sur le point de me perdre.**

« Calme-toi mon amour, ça va aller, je suis là ! » la rassurai-je.

« Je…je…je t'…je…je t'aime ! » sanglota-t-elle.

« Je t'aime aussi chaton, et je ne t'ai pas dis tout ça pour te faire pleurer, je vous juste que tu comprennes ce que moi je voulais ! » lui dis-je d'une voix calme et apaisante.

« Pardonne-moi ! » me supplia-t-elle.

« Il n'y a rien à pardonner, je t'assure ! » répondis-je.

**Elle finit par sécher ses larmes, et lorsqu'elle fut totalement calme, je pris son visage entre mes mains, et l'embrassa. Le baiser fut doux, et quand je fis glisser ma langue sur les lèvres de Claire, celles-ci s'ouvrirent lentement. Nos langues se trouvèrent harmonieusement, dansant l'une contre l'autre. Sans rompre le baiser, je me levais du lit et remis Claire sur ses jambes. Mes mains remontèrent de ses hanches jusqu'à son doux visage, que je caressais avant de relâcher ses lèvres. Je plongeais mon regard dans ses magnifiques yeux verts, avant de bouger et de me placer derrière elle. Je fis glisser mes doigts sur ses épaules dénudées, avant de descendre jusqu'à son ventre. Ma bouche se posa sur sa nuque, et Claire pencha la tête sur le côté afin de me laisser plein accès sur sa peau. Tout doucement, je lui enlevais son débardeur que je jetais sur le sol de la chambre, avant de prendre les mains de Claire dans les miennes. Déposant mes lèvres sur sa joue, le visage de Claire tourna vers moi et nos lèvres se touchèrent tendrement.**

« Si j'avais su, je t'aurais laissé faire dès le début de notre histoire ! » murmura-t-elle.

« Je vais me rattraper ! » lui susurrai-je.

**Elle se mit face à moi tout en restant dans mes bras, et d'un simple regard, je l'embrassais tout en la faisant reculer vers le lit. Me repoussant légèrement, je la vis s'enlever son chouchou, et ses cheveux blonds se mirent à flotter autour d'elle, mais ils cachaient sa belle poitrine, donc je les fis valser en arrière, avant de m'attaquer au cou de Claire. Je la soulevais pour l'allonger sur le lit, et je me plaçais entre ses jambes, et fis descendre ma bouche le long de son corps. Je lui ôtais son short qui rejoignit aussitôt le débardeur au sol, et me suis mis à embrasser l'intérieur de ses cuisses. Elle ne portait pas de culotte, et je sentais son désir me frapper de plein fouet. Parsemant le reste de son corps de baiser, je remontais jusqu'à sa bouche et après un baiser furtif, je me débarrassais de mon short que je jetais sans ménagement à l'autre bout de la chambre. Claire en avait profité pour se mettre sous la couette, et je l'imitais. Elle s'empressa d'entourer ses jambes autour de ma taille, me rapprochant d'elle le plus possible, ce qui me fit sourire. Elle s'accrocha à mes épaules et s'empara de ma bouche. Je la laissais faire, et j'en profitais pour entrer en elle. Lorsque mon sexe buta au fond de son ventre, je ne pu m'empêcher de grogner, et sans le faire exprès, je mordis la lèvre de Claire, qui se mit à gémir.**

« Pardon mon amour ! » dis-je doucement.

« Ça va, je t'assure ! » m'assura-t-elle.

« Je ne l'ai pas fais exprès ! » chuchotai-je.

« Tu ne pourras jamais me faire de mal même si tu le voulais ! » me dit-elle en caressant mon visage.

« Je t'aime ! » soufflais-je.

« Je t'aime aussi ! » me répondit-elle.

**Je frottais mon nez contre le sien, sans pour autant bouger.**

« C'est quand tu veux ! » me dit-elle.

« Je sais ! » souriais-je.

« Tu veux me faire languir c'est ça, hein ? » s'amusa-t-elle.

« Absolument ! » acquiesçai-je.

« Pas trop longtemps alors ! » précisa-t-elle.

« Je vais réfléchir ! » la taquinai-je.

« Allez bébé, fais-moi l'amour ! » insista-t-elle.

« Euh… »

**Je fis mine de réfléchir, mais Claire se mit à me pincer les côtes, me faisant rire. Je pris sa bouche en otage et bougea mes hanches une première fois, mais très lentement. Je bougeais une deuxième fois, tout aussi doucement, et ainsi de suite. Je ne lâchais pas Claire du regard, et je pu voir dans ses yeux que la façon dont je lui faisais l'amour ne lui déplaisait pas tant que ça. Je la pris totalement au dépourvu lorsque je lui donnais un puissant coup de rein, avant de bouger encore plus lentement. Elle raffermit sa prise sur mes épaules, tout comme l'étreinte de ses jambes autour de mes hanches. Elle haletait comme jamais, et son cœur loupait plusieurs battements.**

« Tout va bien mon cœur ? » demandai-je en stoppant mes mouvements.

« Non, non Quil, ne t'arrêtes pas. Surtout ne t'arrêtes pas ! » m'implora-t-elle. « Continues, c'est si bon ! »

**J'étouffais ses supplications d'un baiser, en reprenant mes pénétrations. De ma main droite, je caressais la jambe de ma tigresse en maintenant mes vas et viens à un rythme sensuel. Entre chaque baiser j'intensifiais mes pénétrations. Ma bouche dévia sur la marque qu'elle avait au cou, la marque qui montrait à tous qu'elle m'appartenait. Je suçais avidement sa peau, avec l'envie de replanter mes dents dans la morsure, mais je m'abstenais.**

« Quil, j'y suis presque. Plus vite, s'il te plaît ! » me dit-elle.

« Pas encore mon amour, attends avant de venir. Attends-moi ! » dis-je d'une voix rauque.

**Je relevais la tête pour accrocher son regard qui me suppliait d'accélérer. Mon apogée était proche, mais les parois de Claire se resserraient autour de moi dangereusement. Il fallait qu'elle attende encore un peu, alors je ralentissais mes pénétrations. Avec lenteur, je sortais d'elle quelques secondes, le temps que sa pression retombe, mais je fus surpris quand je sentis la main de Claire s'emparer de mon sexe. Elle le caressa ardemment, me faisant grogner. Elle était douée de ses mains ma tigresse !**

« Claire, si tu continues je vais jouir dans pas longtemps ! » grognai-je.

« Je te donne un coup de main ! » me susurra-t-elle.

**Je m'emparais de sa bouche avec fougue, et je l'obligeais à me lâcher pour entrer en elle. Je repris mes pénétrations avec douceur et force en même temps. Nos corps étaient plus près l'un de l'autre comme ils ne l'avaient été auparavant. Les mains de Claire se baladaient le long de mon dos, et je pouvais sentir ses tremblements. Un… deux… trois… quatre… et cinq !**

**A l'unisson, nous laissons notre jouissance exploser. La respiration haletante, je me laissais tomber de tout mon corps sur Claire, et enfoui ma tête dans sa nuque. Wow, c'est bien la première fois que nous avions un tel orgasme. Pour ma part en tout cas, je n'avais jamais été aussi heureux !**

_« C'est pareil pour moi ! » me dit Claire._

**Elle s'était introduite dans ma tête, comme d'habitude.**

_« Arrête de fouiner dans ma tête ! » plaisantai-je._

_« Je fais ce que je veux mon amour ! » rit-elle._

**J'esquissais un sourire avant de me relever pour la regarder. Nos cœurs battaient à l'unisson, et notre respiration était commune.**

« On pourra le refaire quand tu veux ! » me dit-elle en caressant mes boucles.

« C'est vrai ça, quand je veux ? » demandai-je en frottant mon nez contre le sien.

« Quand tu veux ! » répondit-elle en souriant.

« Je t'aime Claire, de tout mon cœur. T'es la plus belle chose qui me soit jamais arrivée ! » dis-je en la fixant intensément.

« Je t'aime aussi, et je n'ai pas l'intention de te laisser partir loin de moi ! » me dit-elle avant de m'embrasser tendrement.

**Elle lâcha mes lèvres pour se mettre à bâiller, me faisant rire. Je me retirais d'elle, et m'allongea derrière elle alors qu'elle se plaçait sur le côté.**

« Désolé de ne pas être d'attaque pour un deuxième round, mais je suis vraiment fatigué ! » s'excusa-t-elle en se calant davantage contre moi.

« Oh, on a toute la vie devant nous pour faire des câlins, et dès demain, ça redevient torride et bestiale ! » lui promis-je.

**Elle éclata de rire avant de tendre le bras pour éteindre la lampe de chevet. Une fois que la chambre fut totalement dans le noir, j'étreignis Claire dans la chaleur de mes bras, et on s'endormit après s'être dit _'je t'aime' _!**

_**Quatre heures du matin.**_

_**There you go making my heart beat again,  
>Heart beat again,<br>Heart beat again  
>There you go making me feel like a kid<br>Won't you do it and do it one time?  
>There you go pulling me right back in,<br>Right back in,  
>Right back in<br>And I know-oo I'm never letting this go-ooo*****_

**Et merde! Qui peut bien téléphoner en pleine nuit ?**

« J'espère que celui qui appelle à une bonne raison ! » grondai-je en ouvrant les yeux.

**Claire se releva et prit son téléphone.**

« Allô ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix endormie.

_« Ramène ta fraise à l'hôpital de Forks dans la demi-heure ! »_

« Kenny ? Je peux savoir pourquoi tu m'appelles à quatre heures du matin ? Et qu'est-ce que je viendrais faire à l'hôpital en pleine nuit ? »

_« Grouille-toi de venir, ta sœur vient de perdre les eaux ! »_

« Quoi déjà ? »

_« ! »_

**Ce cri, ça ne pouvait qu'être la voix de Kelly.**

« T'as prévenu Kim ? »

_« Elle arrive avec Jared, allez Claire, ta sœur a besoin de toi ! »_

« C'est bon j'arrive ! »

**Elle raccrocha et se leva du lit. Je la suivis et je ne mis qu'un short et un débardeur. Après qu'elle ait vêtue un jogging et un de mes sweat à capuche, elle prit son sac, ferma l'appartement, et on quitta l'immeuble. Au lieu de prendre la voiture, je l'entraînais dans les bois, lui tendis mon short, me recula et le transforma. Je m'accroupis devant elle et elle monta sur mon dos. Ce sera plus rapide qu'avec la voiture !**

* * *

><p><strong>Lexique musical :<strong>

***Boyz II Men : I'll make love to you**

****Brian McKnight : Back at one (Je l'utilise beaucoup dans mes fictions c'est vrai, mais les paroles sont tellement belle)**

*****Sugarland : Stuck like glue**


	31. Les ennuis reprennent

**Disclaimer : **Tout l'univers et les personnages de Twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer !

* * *

><p><em><strong>POINT DE VUE DE JAKE :<strong>_

**On est le treize décembre, et voici un petit résumé de ce qui s'est passé ces quatre derniers mois. D'abord, les cours ont repris. Oh la joie ! Embry, Kim, Claire, Quil, Seth, Olivia, Colin, Brady et moi avions reprit le chemin du lycée. Pour ma part, c'était ma dernière année, tout comme pour mes deux potes et les filles, enfin Claire et Kim, mais ça fait quatre mois et déjà j'en peux plus. On a des examens toutes les semaines, ce connard de Warren et ses deux toutous, j'ai nommé Sean et Matthew, ont redoublés. Et pour le plus grand plaisir de ma sœur, Tamara, qui est l'ex de Paul et la petite sœur de Warren, et venue faire sa dernière année au lycée avec nous. De plus, Tamara qui est dans le même cours de littérature que Claire, Quil et moi, passe les cinq heures de cours qu'on a dans la semaine à fusiller ma sœur du regard. En plus que ma sœur est enceinte de sept mois maintenant, et quelle n'a pas été la surprise pour les élèves de voir Rachel avec ce gros ventre. Enfin bref passons ! Paul et Jared ont commencés leur formation de pompier à l'école qui se trouve à Port Angeles, et ma chérie a fait son entrée à l'école d'infirmière, également à Port Angeles. Sam et Emily se sont mariés fin août, ils sont partis en lune de miel à Hawaii, et Emily est revenue enceinte. Elle en est maintenant à son troisième mois de grossesse. Leah, qui avait pardonnée à sa cousine, avec qui elle avait reprit des contacts normaux, enfin, aussi normaux que possible, avait été la demoiselle d'honneur d'Emily au mariage, et Emily lui a proposé d'être la marraine de l'enfant, ce qu'elle a accepté. Mais je dois vous dire que ma tigresse l'a mauvaise depuis que Sue, sa mère, s'est rapprochée d'un peu trop près de Charlie, le père de Bella, et le pire, c'est que maintenant ils forment un couple.**

_« Hors de question que je fasse partie de la même famille que cette garce ! »_

**Voilà ce qu'avait dit Leah ! Quant à Bella, je n'avais eu aucune nouvelle d'elle depuis la bataille contre Victoria et son armée, et je ne m'en porte pas plus mal. Oh, j'allais oublier, la sœur de Claire a accouchée de jumeaux, une fille et un garçon qu'ils avaient prénommés Katherine et William, en l'honneur des parents de Kim et Kenny. Kim et Claire étaient toutes les deux les marraines, et les nouveaux parents avaient décidés que ça suffisait. Kenny et Kelly s'étaient mariés le mois dernier. Voilà pour le petit résumé !**

_« Jake ! »_

**J'ouvris un œil, et je vis ma Leah dans l'encadrement de ma chambre. J'arquais un sourcil en voyant la belle nuisette blanche qu'elle portait.**

« La vue te plaît ? » me demanda-t-elle.

**Je lui fis signe de me rejoindre, ce qu'elle fit, et elle s'installa à califourchon sur moi, prenant bien soin de coller sa féminité contre la bosse de mon boxer qui s'était rapidement formée à la seule vue de Leah.**

« T'es précoce dis donc ! » rit-elle.

« Oh ! » fis-je semblant de m'indigner.

**Elle me sourit, et mes doigts se baladèrent le long de ses jambes.**

« Ça fait du bien, si tu savais comme tu m'as manqué ! » me dit-elle.

« Tu m'as manqué aussi mon amour, mais je ne veux pas te distraire de tes études ! » lui dis-je.

« Je sais, et c'est pour ça que je t'aime ! » me sourit-elle en se penchant vers moi.

**Elle m'embrassa, et j'étais tellement en manque d'elle, en manque de sa peau, de ses baisers et de son corps tout entier que je me laissais aller à mes pulsions et inversais nos places.**

« C'est beaucoup mieux comme ça ! » marmonnai-je avant de glisser ma langue dans la bouche de Leah.

**La sensation de ses mains sur mon corps me fit durcir davantage, et ça commençait à être vraiment urgent, mais au moment où Leah baissait mon boxer :**

_**I know you feel it 'cos I feel it too,**_

_**I close my eyes and I'm right back with you,**_

_**Don't have to say it,**_

_**It's the game we play,**_

_**You stitch me up and it's a shame, shame, shame.***_

« Et merde! » jurai-je.

« Qui peut bien téléphoner à une heure pareille? » demanda Leah.

« J'en sais rien, mais qui qu'il soit, il a intérêt à avoir une bonne raison pour m'empêcher de te faire l'amour ! » grognai-je en prenant mon téléphone. « Allô ? »

_« Bonsoir Jacob, pardon de te déranger mais il faudrait que tu viennes à la villa le plus vite possible ! »_

« Edward ? Non mais qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Il est plus de minuit ! »

_« Je sais et je m'en excuse, mais il faut que tu viennes, je dois te dire quelque chose mais pas au téléphone ! »_

« Non mais tu te fiches de moi ? Ça peut pas attendre demain matin ? »

_« Je suis navré Jacob, mais c'est important ! »_

« Y a intérêt ! »

**Je raccrochais et me levais de ma position confortable. Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils veulent encore ? Comme si me faire broyer une partie des os l'été dernier n'était pas suffisant ! J'étais tellement énervé que je donnais un coup de pied à mon armoire, qui craqua sous le choc.**

« Ça ne va pas chéri ? » me demanda Leah.

« J'ai une envie de meurtre mais ça va ! » claquai-je.

**Je composais le numéro de mon beau-frère, qui décrocha à la cinquième tonalité.**

_« Allô ? »_

« Rejoints-moi à la clairière d'ici dix minutes ! »

_« Quoi maintenant ? Mais je viens de finir ma patrouille, je suis crevé ! »_

« Je sais Paul, je t'expliquerai ! »

_« Très bien, j'arrive ! »_

**Je raccrochais de nouveau avant de me retourner vers Leah. Elle s'était relevée et avait croisée ses jambes.**

« Je suis désolé mon amour, mais je dois y aller ! » lui dis-je en m'approchant d'elle.

**Elle changea de position et se mit sur ses genoux pour pouvoir être à ma hauteur.**

« Ne t'en fais pas, c'est bientôt le week-end et on va pouvoir rattraper le temps perdu, surtout que, mes règles se sont terminées il y a trois jours ! » m'avoua-t-elle coquinement.

« Hum, ça c'est une bonne nouvelle ! » dis-je avant de l'embrasser.

**Bien que l'envie de la prendre sur le champ fût toujours présente, je fus contraint de partir. Je restais sous ma forme humaine et couru jusqu'à la clairière. Paul arriva juste après moi.**

« Il se passe quoi ? » me demanda-t-il.

« On le saura bien une fois que Cullen nous l'aura expliqué ! » répondis-je.

**Je préférais rester sous forme humaine, donc on couru très vite à travers les bois, et on s'arrêta net dans une descente quand on vit la maison des Cullen, toute éclairée.**

« Pourquoi j'ai l'impression qu'un truc ne va pas ? » questionna Paul.

« Tu n'es pas le seul à te poser cette question, je t'assure ! » dis-je en reprenant ma course.

**Quand finalement, nous fûmes devant la maison, Edward était là avec son frère Emmett et le toubib. Un autre vampire était là, brun, les yeux dorées, mais je ne le connaissais pas. Son odeur m'était inconnue.**

« Merci de t'être déplacé Jacob ! » me dit Carlisle.

« Je sais que les vampires ne dorment jamais, mais vous auriez pu attendre qu'il fasse jour. Au cas où vous ne le saurez pas, je suis encore au lycée et j'ai cours dans quelques heures ! » répliquai-je.

« Oui, je sais que vous avez beaucoup de choses à faire, mais nous ne t'aurions pas appelé si ce n'était pas important ! » m'assura Carlisle.

« Assez tergiverser. C'est quoi l'urgence ? » demanda Paul.

« Où est Bella ? » demandai-je à mon tour.

« A l'intérieur ! » répondit Edward.

« Si tu nous as fait venir pour nous dire que vous l'avez transformé, je n'ai rien à faire ici puisque vous avez eu l'accord du Conseil pour en faire l'une des vôtres ! » dis-je en m'impatientant.

« Ce n'est pas pour cette raison ! » réfuta Carlisle.

« Alors c'est quoi le problème ? Je ne vais pas rester ici cent ans pour savoir enfin ce qui ne va pas dans votre famille ! » m'énervais-je.

« Je pense que le mieux est que vous voyez de vos propres yeux ! » dit Emmett.

**On les suivit à l'intérieur, et Paul et moi avions dû faire un effort pour ne pas vomir notre dîner parce que les odeurs de cette maison étaient horribles. En plus des fragrances des Cullen, quatre autres inconnues me parvenaient, mais le plus bizarre, c'est que j'entendais les battements d'un cœur ! Je regardais mon second, et il était tout aussi largué que moi. Une fois dans ce qui me semblait être le salon, je vis Bella, qui était assise sur l'un des fauteuils, la blonde des Cullen à ses côtés, deux autres vampires femelles blondes, et une autre brune en plus d'Esmé. A la vue de Bella, il était clair qu'elle était devenue une sangsue, mais ce qui me choqua le plus, et je crois que c'était pareil pour Paul, c'est qu'un bébé qui avait la taille d'un enfant de trois quatre ans, était endormit dans les bras de Bella. Ils n'avaient pas pu mordre un enfant, car son cœur battait et que du sang coulait dans ses veines, mais quelque chose me disait que ce n'était pas un bébé normal.**

« Ne me dis pas que c'est ce que je crois ! » dis-je sans quitter le bébé des yeux.

« Jacob, Paul, je vous présente ma fille : Renesmée ! » dit Bella.

« TA QUOI ? »

**Paul et moi avions criés en même temps.**

« Mettez la en veilleuse, elle va se réveiller ! » nous prévint Rosalie.

« Ça tu vois, c'est le cadet de mes soucis ! » rétorquai-je.

« Bella, tu peux répéter s'il te plaît, tu as dis _ta fille _? » dit Paul.

« Oui ! » dit Bella.

« Mais, c'est impossible. Et qui est le père ? » demanda Paul.

« C'est moi ! » dit Edward.

« Là, c'est clair, je suis en train de faire un cauchemar ! » dis-je en me prenant la tête entre les mains. « Non mais ce n'est pas vrai Bella, comment t'as pu être aussi stupide pour tomber enceinte d'un vampire ? »

« Tu n'as pas le droit de me dire ça ! » répliqua-t-elle.

« Ecoute Bella, tu fais ce que tu veux de ta vie je n'en ai rien à faire, mais si vous nous avez fait venir ce n'est pas uniquement pour nous dire que t'es devenu mère. Laissez-moi deviner : vous êtes dans la merde ! » en conclus-je.

« On peut dire ça ! » répondit Carlisle.

« La sœur de Tanya et Kate a vu Bella et notre fille en train de chasser il y a une semaine, et elle est partie en Italie pour prévenir les Volturi ! » expliqua Edward.

« Les quoi ? » demanda Paul.

« Les Volturi. C'est une sorte de famille royale chez les vampires. Ils s'assurent que notre existence reste secrète ! » répondit Carlisle.

« Et en quoi ça nous concerne ? » voulu-je savoir.

« Les Volturi vont penser que nous avons enfreint les règles, et ils seront là dans moins d'un mois. Nous rassemblons des vampires de notre connaissance pour qu'ils témoignent en notre faveur en leur disant que la petite est inoffensive. » expliqua Carlisle.

« Et vous avez besoin de nous ? » renchérit Paul.

« Oui, on a besoin de vous ! » confirma Edward.

« Non mais je rêve, après l'armée de vampire, il faut qu'on affronte une famille royale qui je pense est dangereuse, et on risque de mourir ? La voilà ma réponse : démerdez-vous tout seul ! » claquai-je.

« On n'aura pas à se battre, si tout se passe bien ! » m'assura Edward.

« Mais ce n'est pas ça le problème. Le problème c'est que vous n'êtes pas capable de régler vos affaires sans nous y inclure. Comme si me faire broyer les os n'a pas suffit. » m'emportais-je.

« Jacob, ça ne concerne pas que nous. Ces vampires se nourrissent de sang humain, et il risque d'y avoir un bain de sang s'ils ne nous croient pas ! » me dit Carlisle.

« Mais merde, on a autres choses à faire que de penser à sauver vos carcasses de vampires. Paul va être père et Sam aussi. La plupart d'entre nous sont encore étudiant et nos plus jeunes loups ont à peine seize ans. Comment vous croyez que va réagir Leah quand je vais lui dire que je vais encore risquer ma vie pour Bella ? » dis-je en tremblant.

« Il ne s'agit pas de Bella, mais de l'enfant ! » me dit Emmett.

« Parce que tu crois que ça change quelque chose ? » contrai-je.

« Prends le temps d'y réfléchir ! » me dit Carlisle.

**Je sentis la main de Paul se poser sur mon épaule, pour m'inciter à me calmer, et je finis par dire aux Cullen :**

« Je ne peux pas prendre une décision comme ça tout seul. Je dois en informer le Conseil ! »

« Bien entendu ! » acquiesça Carlisle.

**Je finis par faire marche arrière et Paul et moi quittions la maison. Je donnais un coup de poing contre la rambarde en bois de la terrasse, et ma colère prit le dessus. J'éclatais dans ma seconde nature, rugissant avec force.**

_« Il se passe quoi mec ? » me parvint la voix de Quil._

**C'est vrai qu'il patrouille avec Embry.**

_« Rassemble les autres, et rendez-vous à la clairière. Faut qu'on parle ! » ordonnai-je._

**Avec Paul, nous courions le plus vite possible loin de ce nid de vampire sous notre forme de loup, et quand nous passons notre frontière, nous pûmes enfin respirer normalement. Fais chier, j'ai éclaté mes vêtements. Une fois à la clairière :**

_« C'est quoi l'urgence ? » demanda Sam._

**Je repassais mon entrevue avec la fratrie Cullen dans ma tête, et se fut tout un concert de _« merde »_, _« fais chier »_, _« comment c'est possible ? »_ et de _« encore ? »._**

_« Fermez-là ! » martelai-je._

**Le silence se fit aussitôt.**

_« Que comptes-tu faire ? » me demanda Sam._

_« Je ne sais pas. Je les laisserai bien se débrouiller tout seul, mais le Conseil doit en être informé avant que je ne prenne une quelconque décision ! » répondis-je._

_« C'est la merde ! » dit Embry._

_« A qui le dis-tu ! » soupirai-je._

**Après avoir renvoyé tout le monde chez soit, Quil et Embry reprirent leur tour de garde, et je rentrais chez moi. J'entrais nu comme un ver dans la maison, et je filais prendre une douche pour faire partir cette odeur horrible. Pendant que je me savonnais, je n'arrêtais pas de penser à ce que je venais d'apprendre. Non mais comment elle a pu se faire engrosser par un mort ? Rien que d'y penser ça me rend malade ! L'eau chaude coulait à flot sur moi, et j'étais tellement perdu dans mes pensées, que je sursautais en entendant le rideau de la douche s'ouvrir. Je vis Leah me regarder avec étonnement.**

« Tout va bien ? » demanda-t-elle.

**Sans perdre une minute, je l'empoignais par les bras et la fis entrer avec force dans la douche.**

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » s'écria-t-elle.

**Elle était trempée maintenant, mais sans lui répondre, je lui ôtais sa nuisette toute mouillée, et je fus contente de voir qu'elle ne portait pas de culotte. J'attirais Leah à moi pour un baiser langoureux, et je la collais contre moi.**

_« Jake, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? » demanda-t-elle de nouveau, mais par la pensée cette fois._

_« Plus tard les questions ! » répondis-je sans pour autant décoller ma bouche de la sienne._

**Je pris une de ses jambes que j'enroulais autour de ma taille, et je ne perdis pas un instant en bavardage inutiles. J'entrais en Leah d'un coup sec, et elle me mordit la lèvre sous mon assaut. La prise de ses mains sur mes épaules se fit plus forte, et j'accentuais mes pénétrations. Ma bouche dévia sur sa nuque, plus spécifiquement sur la marque que je lui avais faites des mois plus tôt. Les parois vaginales de Leah se contractèrent autour de moi, donc j'accélérais la cadence, et elle ne tarda pas à jouir au moment où je me déversais en elle. Heureusement qu'elle prend la pilule parce que j'adore lui faire l'amour sous la douche. Alors que je me retirais de Leah, mon amour prit carrément ma place sous le jet d'eau chaude, et je savais qu'elle était encore toute excitée par cette séance.**

_**Le lendemain matin.**_

**Je n'avais pas réussi à fermer l'œil de la nuit malgré la présence de Leah dans mes bras. Chaque fois que je fermais les yeux, je revoyais Bella et sa fille dans ses bras. Ils veulent qu'on les aide, et puis quoi encore ?**

_« Jake ? »_

« Ouais ? » fis-je en levant les yeux vers mon père.

« Ça fait dix minutes que tu regardes dans le vide en triturant tes pancakes. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? » demanda-t-il.

**Un klaxon retentit, et Leah dit :**

« C'est Paul et Jared. Faut que j'y aille, sinon on sera tous les trois en retard ! »

**Elle se leva, prit son sac de cours, et m'embrassa rapidement, salua mon père et quitta la maison. Le bruit de la Chevrolet de Jared s'estompa en quelques secondes.**

« Qu'as-tu mon fils ? » me demanda mon père.

**Je lui racontais donc mon entrevue nocturne avec les Cullen dans les moindres détails. A la fin de mon récit, son visage était sérieux. Encore plus que le jour où le Conseil s'était réuni pour discuter du cas de Bella.**

« C'est très grave ! » dit-il.

« Sans blague ! » ironisai-je.

« Tu peux m'assurer que l'enfant ne représente aucune menace ? » questionna-t-il.

« Elle n'a pas la même odeur qu'un humain, mais elle n'est pas non plus un vampire à proprement dit. Je penserai qu'elle soit, une moitié des deux ! » répondis-je.

« Un hybride ! » dit mon père.

« En quelques sortes ! » acquiesçai-je.

« Bien, va en cours, et je vais réunir les membres du Conseil pour seize heures. Tu nous rejoindras directement à ta sortie du lycée ! » me dit-il. « Je vais appeler Carlisle pour en savoir un peu plus ! »

« Tu ne veux pas que je t'aide à ranger avant ? » demandai-je.

« Ne t'en fais pas pour ça. Va au lycée ! » m'ordonna-t-il.

**Je pris donc mon sac de cours, et chipa deux brownies fait par ma belle, et je sortis de la maison. Tout en mangeant, je montais dans ma voiture et alla récupérer Embry. Une fois au lycée, je vis Quil qui était entouré de Claire, Kim et des quatre louveteaux. Vu l'expression de dégoût des filles, je me doutais que Quil leur parlait de Bella. La sonnerie retentit, et on fila en cours. Avec Kim et Embry, nous allions à notre cours d'histoire quand on tomba sur ma sœur. Elle avait posée une main sur son ventre, et elle me regardait avec un air assez sérieux.**

« Paul m'a parlé de votre entrevue d'hier soir. Tu as pris ta décision ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Pas encore. Papa réunit le Conseil pour cet après-midi, et on prendra une décision à ce moment là ! » répondis-je.

« Jake, je sais que tu veux les laisser se débrouiller tout seul, mais ce n'est pas la même chose que l'été dernier. Là, il s'agit de la vie d'un enfant, certes il n'est pas _normal_, mais ça reste un enfant. Il faut le prendre en compte ! » me dit-elle.

« T'es de leur côté ? » m'effarai-je.

« Non Jake, dans cette histoire je pense à cette petite fille, et à rien d'autres ! » répliqua-t-elle avant de retourner dans sa classe, où les élèves commençaient à prendre leur place.

**Rejoignant mon cours d'histoire, je repensais aux paroles de ma sœur. Putain mais dans quelle galère on est encore embarquée ?**

* * *

><p><strong>Lexique musical : <strong>

*** Julian Perretta : Stitch me up**


	32. A contrecoeur

**Disclaimer : **L'univers et les personnages de Twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer !

* * *

><p><em><strong>POINT DE VUE DE JAKE :<strong>_

C**'était la pause déjeuner, et ça faisait environs dix minutes que je fixais mon assiette sans avoir mangé quoi que ce soit. Les paroles de Rachel me hantaient depuis plus de trois heures maintenant, et je ne savais toujours pas quoi faire. **_**« Non Jake, dans cette histoire je pense à cette petite fille, et à rien d'autres ! » **_**Mais pourquoi elle m'a dit ça ? L'enfant est là et c'est à cause de lui, ou elle vu que c'est une fille, qu'on va encore être dans une merde pas possible. Pourquoi ils ont besoin de nous s'ils ne se battront pas ? J'en ai marre de cette vie, tout ce que je veux c'est passer mon diplôme et vivre ma vie avec Leah, l'épouser et avoir des enfants, pas passer mon existence à sauver le cul des Cullen chaque fois qu'ils ont un truc qui va pas !**

_« Jake, tu nous écoutes ? »_

**Je reportais mon attention sur mes potes, et je remarquais que Claire, Kim et les louveteaux nous avaient rejoints.**

« Ça va ? » me demanda Quil.

« Tu veux dire à part le fait qu'on risque tous de se faire tuer par des sangsues italiennes ? » ironisai-je.

**Les garçons ainsi que les filles me regardèrent, consternés par ma réponse.**

« Désolé, c'est juste que je ne sais pas quoi faire, et qu'il va falloir attendre que je parle avec le Conseil ! » m'excusai-je.

« Qu'est-ce que ton père a dit quand tu le lui as raconté ? » voulut savoir Seth.

« Il m'a seulement dit qu'il parlerait à Carlisle, qu'il réunirait le Conseil et que je les rejoigne directement après les cours ! » répondis-je.

« Qu'est-ce qu'ils vont décider à ton avis ? » me demanda Embry.

« J'aimerais bien le savoir ! » soupirai-je. « Tu l'as dis à Angela ? »

« Pas encore, avec les gars on attend d'être tous réunis chez Sam ce soir et puis, elle dormait quand je suis rentré de patrouille, et je voulais pas qu'elle parte travailler en étant énervée ! » expliqua Embry.

« Tu m'étonnes ! » dit Jake.

« Et Leah, elle en pense quoi ? » demanda Quil.

« Tu veux rire j'espère ? Elle ne le sait pas encore ! » dit Jake.

« Ça risque de chauffer ! » craignit Seth.

**Je soupirai bruyamment, car je savais que Leah n'allait pas aimer ça. Elle allait encore insulter Bella, et dire que tout ce qui nous arrivait était de sa faute. Bien sûr elle a raison, mais cette fois, c'est le Conseil qui décidera si oui ou non, nous interviendrons. Malheureusement ça ne tient pas qu'à moi, parce que si c'était le cas, ça aurait été vite décidé, et je les aurais laissé se démerder entre vampire. Je redoute le Conseil parce que si je m'oppose à leur décision, ça risque de chauffer pour mes fesses !**

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que Rachel est prête à laisser Paul y aller ! » dit Kim.

« Elle quoi ? » s'étouffa Claire.

« Elle m'a clairement fait comprendre qu'elle ne s'opposerait pas à la décision du Conseil. Elle pense à l'enfant avant tout ! » expliquai-je.

« Un bébé mi-humain mi-vampire je n'appelle pas ça un enfant ! » me dit Claire.

« Je ne sais pas quoi te dire de plus, ma sœur agit forcément sous ses hormones de femme enceinte. » dis-je avant de me décider à entamer mon assiette.

**Je commençais sérieusement à avoir faim, et alors que je mangeais mes pâtes, le silence se fit autour de la table. Plus personne ne ramena le sujet **_**Bella **_**durant tout le reste du déjeuner, ce qui n'était pas pour me déplaire. Est-ce que j'ai déjà dis que j'en avais marre ? Plusieurs fois je crois ! Ras le bol !**

**Il est quinze heures, et je quitte le lycée pour rejoindre le Conseil. Les louveteaux rentrèrent chez eux, Brady et Colin chez Seth car ils passent le week-end chez lui, pour poser leurs affaires avant de partir patrouiller, Claire et Kim partirent bosser, tout comme Embry et Quil. En arrivant devant le bâtiment qui servait de bureau pour le Conseil, je pris une grande respiration avant d'entrer à l'intérieur. Autour de la table, mon père, Sue, qui avait prit la place de Harry à sa mort, et le grand-père de Quil, étaient assis, le isage impassible.**

« Nous t'attendions fils, assieds-toi ! » me dit mon père.

**Je m'installais donc sur la chaise qui se trouvait à droite de Sue, et attendit que quelqu'un prenne la parole.**

« Bien, j'ai parlé à Carlisle au sujet de, cet enfant, et je suis assez troublé par tout ça ! » finit par dire mon père.

« Moi j'ai la solution, on les laisse se démerder, ce n'est pas notre combat ! » réfutai-je.

« Jake, ce n'est pas aussi simple, l'enfant n'est pas dangereuse, et s'ils arrivent à le prouver à ces italiens, vous n'aurez pas à vous battre ! » me dit mon père.

« T'es en train de me dire que tu veux que je risque ma peau, ainsi que celles de mes potes, pour Bella ? Encore une fois ? » m'effarai-je.

« Il ne s'agit pas de Bella, Jacob, mais d'un enfant innocent ! » me dit le grand-père de Quil.

« Un enfant à moitié vampire ! » rappelai-je.

« C'est vrai, mais elle peut se nourrir de sang, et de nourriture normale. Il n'y a aucun poison qui circule en elle ! » m'informa mon père.

« Non mais vous vous êtes donnés le mot avec Rachel ou quoi ? Elle aussi m'a dit de penser à l'enfant. » leur dis-je.

« Et elle a raison ! » approuva mon père.

« Donc, si j'ai bien compris, vous me dites qu'on doit protéger leurs arrières une fois de plus ? » demandai-je en restant poli.

« Nous avons pris notre décision, et vous viendrez en aide aux Cullen, et Carlisle m'a assuré qu'ils quitteront la ville une fois que cette histoire sera terminée ! » répondit mon père.

« J'ai mon mot à dire ? » demandai-je de nouveau.

« Ce serait inutile, nous avons tous les trois décidés que la meute interviendrait ! » me répondit Sue.

« D'accord, puisque vous l'avez décidé avant même que je ne m'en mêle, je vais aller me préparer pour l'annoncer à mes potes, avant de me faire tuer par Leah ! » martelai-je en me levant de ma chaise.

**Je pris mon sac et je sortis du bâtiment. Je me suis mis à courir aussi vite que possible jusqu'à chez moi afin de poser mon sac, et quand je me rendis compte de l'heure qu'il était, je me laissais tomber sur mon lit. Nous avions tous rendez-vous chez Sam à sept heures ce soir afin que je leur fasse parvenir la décision du Conseil, et les imprégnées seraient là aussi. Je n'avais pas voulu leur cacher quoi que ce soit, et c'est pour cette raison qu'elles seront présentes. Leah va me tuer, ça c'est clair, ou me faire la gueule avant de m'insulter. Quoi qu'il en soit, je vais en baver.**

« Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai bien pu faire pour mériter ça ? » pensai-je à voix haute.

**Il fallait que je m'occupe et que je pense à autre chose, donc je pris mes affaires de maths et alla dans la cuisine les poser sur la table, et je me suis mis au travail. Je déteste les maths mais si je veux décrocher mon diplôme l'année prochaine et commencer ma formation en alternance pour être mécano, je dois bosser dur. Leah tenait absolument à ce que j'ai un bagage avant d'ouvrir mon propre garage, et elle avait raison. Grâce à elle, j'envisageais un avenir plus riche, plus « facile » car avec un diplôme, tout est possible, et vu que je ferai l'école et le travail en même temps, ça me sera assez facile. Mon patron était d'accord pour me prendre en tant qu'apprenti si je poursuivais mes études après le lycée, et c'est ce qui m'avait motivé encore plus. Je ne travaillais pas aujourd'hui car je lui avais dis que j'avais des choses urgentes à faire, et il n'a pas cherché à savoir quoi, sachant très bien que j'avais des responsabilités à la maison, mais je ne suis pas rentré dans les détails, et heureusement, il n'a pas cherché à en savoir plus. J'étais un bon travailleur, motivé et plein d'ambitions, et c'est ce qui lui plaisait chez moi. **

_**Trois heures plus tard.**_

_« Jake ? Réveille-toi ! »_

**Je me relevais en sursautant, et je me suis rendu compte que je m'étais endormi sur mon livre de math. Je regardais autour de moi, et je vis ma Leah.**

« T'es déjà là ? » demandai-je.

« Il est sept heures ! » répondit-elle.

« Quoi ? Il est si tard ? » m'alarmais-je en regardant mes notes.

« Ne t'énerve pas. Tu as finis ton devoir et tu as dû t'endormir ! » me rassura-t-elle.

**Tandis que je laissais échapper un bâillement, elle rangea mes affaires malgré mes protestations, et alla les ranger dans ma chambre. Je partis dans la salle de bain me passer de l'eau sur le visage. Je m'étais endormi sans m'en rendre compte, ce n'est pas étonnant, je n'avais pas fermé l'œil de la nuit. Je m'essuyais le visage avant de retourner dans la cuisine, où ma Leah me préparait un sandwich.**

« On va être en retard chez Sam ! » lui dis-je.

« Ils attendront, il faut que tu manges ! » me dit-elle en me donnant l'assiette.

**Elle m'embrassa, et me laissa manger. Je ne mis que quelques minutes pour avaler mon sandwich, puis, je pris les clés de ma voiture, attrapa la main de Leah, et nous filions jusqu'à ma voiture où je nous conduisis chez Sam.**

« Paul et Jared m'ont tout racontés ! » dit Leah.

« Ah ! » fis-je simplement.

« Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? » me demanda-t-elle.

« C'est le Conseil qui a décidé, et ils veulent qu'on aide ces saletés de vampires ! » grognai-je.

**Mes mains commencèrent à trembler et à se resserrer sur le volant, mais la main de Leah sur mon épaule me calma légèrement.**

« Calme-toi ! » me dit-elle doucement.

« Comment ça se fait que tu n'es pas en colère ? » m'étonnai-je.

« A quoi ça sert ? Aucune de nous n'a le droit d'intervenir alors, je vais juste me contenter de te dire de rester prudent, et d'éviter cette pétasse le plus souvent possible ! » me répondit-elle.

**Je me suis mis à sourire, et je me garais devant chez Sam et Emily. Une fois à l'intérieur, je sentis comme une tension dans l'air. Tout le monde était là, même Rachel.**

« Alors, qu'a décidé le Conseil ? » demanda Paul.

« Avant, une petite question Rachel, aurais-tu par hasard appelé papa pour lui parler de cette histoire ? » demandai-je en regardant ma sœur qui était assise sur une chaise, Paul derrière elle.

« Je voulais juste savoir quelle décision il prendrait ! » répondit-elle.

« Il y a une règle à respecter pour vous autres imprégnées : n'intervenez pas dans les affaires de la meute, c'est nous qui allons risquer notre peau, alors la prochaine fois, tu t'abstiens ! » claquai-je.

« Je ne suis pas un de tes loups, alors ne me parle pas comme ça ! » rétorqua-t-elle.

« Non mais t'es ma sœur, et je ne veux pas que tu t'en mêles, et comme tu l'as si bien fait remarquer, tu n'es pas un loup ! » dis-je en serrant les poings.

« Jake, qu'est-ce que le Conseil a décidé ? » redemanda Paul.

« Ils ont décidés qu'on allait encore risquer notre peau pour ces sales suceur de sang ! » répondis-je.

« QUOI ? »

**Claire, Kim et Angela avaient parlés en même temps.**

« Tu n'as pas pu les en dissuader ? » voulut savoir Claire.

« Ils avaient décidés avant même que je n'arrive ! » avouai-je.

« Mais merde, ça n'a pas suffit la bataille de cet été ? On en a marre de vous voir partir risquer votre vie sans savoir si vous nous reviendrez sains et saufs ! » s'écria Kim.

« Ça me fait autant chier que toi Kim, mais on n'a pas le choix ! » lui dis-je.

« Il a raison, si le Conseil l'a décidé, alors on n'a rien à dire ! » dit Jared.

« La vie d'un enfant innocent est en jeu ! » nous rappela Rachel.

« A moitié vampire, et ça n'a rien d'un enfant, on ne sait pas de quoi elle sera capable quand elle sera plus grande ! » la contredit Angela.

« Mon père a parlé avec Carlisle, et selon le toubib, elle est inoffensive et peut se nourrir à la fois de sang et de nourriture normale ! » expliquai-je.

« Vous voyez, elle est innocente ! » répéta Rachel.

« Pour moi ça ne change rien, Bella n'a pas été capable d'être prudente, et elle vous entraîne encore dans sa merde ! » cracha Angela.

**Les filles, en dehors de Rachel qui ne démordait pas sur l'idée que l'enfant n'y était pour rien, étaient toutes du même avis qu'Angela.**

« Leah, je ne t'ai pas entendu te plaindre ou insulter Bella ! » s'étonna Embry.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je dise de plus ? Que Bella est une sale garce qui ne connaît pas la contraception ? Je crois que tout le monde le sait ! » ironisa Leah.

« Comment elle a pu, en étant humaine, coucher avec _ça _? » demanda Angela.

« Il a la peau dure en plus ! » dit Claire.

« Et il est tout froid ! » poursuivit Kim.

« Oh les filles, arrêtez ou je vais en faire des cauchemars ! » les stoppa Leah.

**Leah fit une grimace qui fit rire les filles. Mon portable sonna, et je décrochais sur le champ.**

« Allô ? »

_« … »_

« Evidement ! »

_« … »_

« Ouais, on arrive ! »

**Je raccrochais !**

« Seth, Olivia, Colin et Brady, vous restez avec les filles, les autres, on va voir les Cullen ! » ordonnai-je.

**J'embrassais Leah, et les garçons firent pareil avec leurs copines, et deux minutes plus tard, nous étions six loups à traverser la forêt de la réserve pour rejoindre les Cullen.**

_« Je le sens pas ! » dit Paul._

**J'étais d'accord avec lui, mais comme le Conseil a décidé que nous aiderions les Cullen, il va nous falloir prendre notre mal en patience. Lorsque nous arrivions à la descente qui menait chez les Cullen nous reprenions notre forme humaine et nous revêtions nos shorts.**

« Vous me laissez parler, et vous interviendrez seulement quand je vous le dirais. Je n'ai pas envie de déclencher une bagarre qui pourrait dégénérer ! » leur dis-je.

**Sans un mot supplémentaire, nous descendions la pente et nous arrivions devant la maison des Cullen. Nous n'étions pas là de notre plein gré évidement, mais rien que de voir Bella et cette, cette chose qui a l'apparence d'un enfant de quatre ans dans les bras de la blonde des Cullen, me donnait le tournis. Elle a encore grandit depuis hier, et ça me fait peur.**

« Tu n'as rien à craindre d'elle ! » m'assura Edward.

« Sors de ma tête ! » grondai-je.

« Ne commencez pas tous les deux ! » dit Esmé.

« Jacob, merci d'être venu ! » me dit Carlisle.

« Ce n'est pas comme si nous avions eu le choix ! » répliquai-je.

« Oui, je comprends tout à fait ton amertume ! » me dit-il.

« Vous croyez ? » demandai-je sans vraiment attendre de question.

_« Jacob ! »_

**Bella arriva dans un jean et une tunique ainsi qu'une paire de bottines.**

« Bella ! » dis-je simplement.

« Je savais que tu reviendrais ! » m'avoua-t-elle.

« On n'est pas là de notre plein gré Bella, c'est le Conseil qui a décidé, pas nous ! » intervint Paul.

**Je lui aurais bien dis de la fermer, mais j'aurais dis la même chose à Bella.**

« Tu m'en veux toujours ? » me demanda-t-elle.

**Je me retenais vraiment de lui dire ce que j'avais sur le cœur, mais Paul s'en chargea à ma place.**

« Non penses-tu, on va encore risquer notre peau à cause de toi. Tout baigne ! » ironisa-t-il.

**J'entendis les autres derrière moi retenir un énorme fou rire. Je me retournais vers eux et leur ordonna :**

« Bouclez-là ! »

**Ils se calmèrent, mais ils savaient très bien que je me retenais de rire moi aussi. En me retournant vers Bella, je vis qu'elle avait l'air blessée par les paroles de Paul. Elle se reprit et je vis que son regard dévia vers Embry.**

« Comment va Angela ? » lui demanda-t-elle.

« Oh elle va bien, mais il vaut mieux pour toi que tu ne la croise pas ! » répondit-il.

**Bella baissa la tête et ne dit plus rien. Edward lui prit la main et l'attira contre lui pour la consoler.**

« Bien, euh, il reste trois semaines avant l'arrivée des Volturi ! » informa Carlisle.

« Elle est où votre médium ? » demanda Paul.

« Alice et Jasper sont partis il y a plus d'un mois pour rassembler tous nos amis afin qu'ils soient nos, témoins. Nous sommes rentrés hier matin et c'est là que nous avons demandé votre aide ! » répondit Carlisle.

« Comme d'habitude quand quelque chose ne va pas ! » claquai-je en serrant les poings.

« Tu vas nous en vouloir encore longtemps ? » demanda Bella.

« Tu ne comprends pas Bella, tant que vous resterez à Forks on n'arrêtera pas de réparer tes conneries ou celles de ta _famille_. T'es pas la seule à vouloir être heureuse, je te l'ai dis hier. » répondis-je.

« Je crois que ce serait sage de ne pas revenir dessus ! » tenta de nous apaiser Esmé.

« On vous aide cette fois-ci, malgré que si nous avions eu le choix on vous aurait laissé vous débrouiller tout seul, mais que ce soit clair, c'est la dernière fois, et dès que ce sera terminé, vous avez intérêt à quitter la ville ! » les prévins-je.

« C'est ce qui est prévu ! » dit Carlisle.

« Bien ! » dis-je avant de me retourner vers les gars. « On rentre ! »

**Ils acquiescèrent mais Esmé nous retint.**

« Vous ne souhaitez pas manger quelque chose avant ? » nous proposa-t-elle gentiment.

« Non merci, nos copines doivent déjà être en train de préparer le dîner, et puis, certains d'entre nous ont cours demain ! » déclinai-je sans être brusque envers elle.

**Elle n'ajouta rien, et comprit. Je regardais Edward et lui dis par la pensée :**

_« Ne prenez contact avec nous qu'en cas d'extrême urgence, et prévenez-nous deux jours avant le jour J ! »_

**Il inclina la tête pour dire qu'il avait saisit, et nous repartions vers la réserve. J'étais tellement en colère qu'en quelques foulées, je me transformais, et cinq grognements supplémentaires me parvinrent.**

_« Quelle horreur, ça sentait aussi mauvais que les pieds de Jared après son footing ! » se moqua Quil._

_« Ta gueule Quil ! » claqua Jared._

**Je les laissais se charrier, ils en avaient bien besoin. Lorsque nous arrivions enfin chez Sam, je me rendis compte que j'avais éclaté mon short. Les feulements amusés de Paul me parvinrent, et il passa à côté de moi avant de se transformer. Il mit son short et mon grognement agacé le fit rire encore plus.**

« C'est bon rentre tes crocs, je vais dire à Leah de t'apporter un short ! » me dit-il en ricanant.

**Les autres le suivirent à l'intérieur, avec des mines amusées. Bande de connard !**

_« Hey Leah, ton mec a éclaté son short ! » dit Paul à Leah._

_« Et bien sûr ça te fait rire espèce de bouffon ! » rétorqua Leah._

**Bon sang que je l'aime ma Leah ! Je repris ma forme humaine après m'être planqué derrière un arbre, et j'attendais les couilles à l'air, je le dis carrément, que ma Leah vienne avec un short. **

_« Jake ! »_

**Je sortais de ma cachette et Leah me sauta au cou, un short à la main.**

« Tu m'as manqué ! » me dit-elle.

**Elle ne me laissa pas le temps de répliquer qu'elle m'embrassa avec force, et sa langue trouva rapidement la mienne. Je répondis volontiers à ce baiser, et elle me dit par la pensée :**

_« Fais-moi l'amour ! »_

_« Quoi maintenant devant chez Sam ? » m'étonnai-je._

_« Oui, maintenant ! » confirma-t-elle._

_« Comme tu voudras ! » lui dis-je avant de nous planquer derrière l'arbre._

**Heureusement, il était assez gros pour nous cacher tous les deux. Je quittais les lèvres de Leah, et je la vis du coin de l'œil lâcher le short par terre. Elle défit son chemisier tout en se léchant la lèvre, et sans me lâcher des yeux, et quand je vis apparaître son soutien-gorge blanc, en dentelle par-dessus le marché, le loup en moi voulu prendre sa moitié sur le champ. Ma Leah garda son chemisier sur elle, mais le laissa bien ouvert pour que je puisse voir sa poitrine à ma guise, et je vis ses mains se frayer un chemin jusqu'à sa jupe longue qu'elle remonta sensuellement sur ses jambes. Je n'en pouvais plus donc je pris Leah par les hanches et la plaqua contre mon corps.**

_« Je ne porte pas de culotte ! » me dit-elle par la pensée._

_« A la bonheur ! » répondis-je._

**Je passais une de ses jambes autour de ma taille, et j'entrais en elle sans plus attendre. Je la fis reculer jusqu'à l'arbre, où son dos buta contre l'écorce. Nos bouches se trouvèrent une nouvelle fois, et je commençais à bouger en elle. Je sentis ses mains bouger de ma nuque jusqu'à mes fesses, et elle colla nos corps un peu plus.**

_« Tu me rends fou Leah ! » lui dis-je par la pensée._

_« Oh je sais, et on ne va pas beaucoup dormir cette nuit c'est moi qui te le dis ! » répliqua-t-elle._

**Je donnais un puissant coup de rein, et Leah me mordit la lèvre sous **_**l'impact**_**. **

_« Oh oui c'est bon continu ! » me dit-elle._

**Ma bouche dévia sur sa nuque, que je dévorais sans pour autant ralentir mes pénétrations, au contraire. Leah gémissait doucement, puis elle mordillait mes épaules de temps en temps. Je sentais mon apogée arriver, et Leah se contracta autour de moi. J'accélérais donc mes coups de reins, et Leah me mordit le cou sous l'orgasme, m'arrachant un grognement sourd. La respiration haletante, je me retirais d'elle et je remis mon short parce que je risquais de l'allonger par terre et de la prendre encore et encore. Elle était en train de refermer son chemisier quand on entendit la voix de Paul nous crier :**

_« BON C'EST FINIT LES GALIPETTES ? VENEZ MANGER ! »_

**Leah se retenait de rire, malgré qu'elle fût encore toute secouée par notre petite séance contre cet arbre. Une fois que Leah fut descente, je lui pris la main et après un dernier baiser, nous retournions chez Sam et Emily.**

« Soulagés ? » ricana Paul.

« En tout cas plus que toi ! » répliqua Leah.

**Paul ferma son clapet, et la mine renfrognée qu'il faisait nous fit tous rire. En effet, étant donné que ma sœur était enceinte de sept mois, les relations sexuelles entre elle et Paul s'étaient amenuisées.**

« Venez manger tous les deux ! » nous dit Emily en nous montrant deux assiettes de pâtes sur le comptoir.

**La table était prise dans son ensemble, mais Leah m'entraîna vers les deux tabourets et on s'installa.**

« Il va se passer quoi maintenant ? » demanda Seth.

« Paul n'a rien dit ? » m'étonnai-je.

« Vite fait ! » répondit le concerné.

« On va continuer les patrouilles et faire comme d'habitude, et j'ai dis à Edward de faire appel à nous uniquement en cas d'urgence. Ils nous appelleront deux jours avant la confrontation ! » expliquai-je.

« J'espère vraiment que vous ne vous battrez pas ! » me dit Leah.

« Et moi dont ! » soupirai-je.

**Pendant que je mangeais, je jetais un œil à mes potes. Ma meute. Ces gars dont j'ai la responsabilité. Jared avait Kim assise sur ses genoux, pareil pour Quil avec Claire, Paul s'était assis sur le canapé, ma sœur près de lui et elle commençait à s'endormir. Embry et Angela étaient enlacés l'un contre l'autre, Sam surveillait Emily de près tandis qu'elle nettoyait sa cuisine, et les louveteaux commençaient à piquer du nez. Ils avaient patrouillé pendant quatre heures, et plus le manque de sommeil, ils avaient vraiment l'air crevé. Je les appelais et leur dis :**

« Rentrez chez vous, et reposez-vous ! »

« Avant, y a les devoirs à finir ! » souffla Colin.

**Ils partirent en courant, et Seth ne lâchait pas la main d'Olivia. Je ne pu m'empêcher de sourire devant ce tableau. Ils étaient vraiment fou l'un de l'autre, dû à l'imprégnation certes, mais ce que j'apprécie le plus dans leur comportement, c'est qu'ils ne pressaient rien entre eux, et je crois que ça faisait plaisir d'autant plus Leah que Jared. **

**Vingt minutes plus tard, nous étions tous repartis chez nous, et Paul et Jared prirent leur tour de patrouille jusqu'à une heure du matin avant que je ne me prenne mon tour avec Sam jusqu'à six heures du matin. Arrivée chez moi, j'entendis la respiration calme de mon père depuis sa chambre : il dormait ! Leah m'attira dans notre chambre, où je l'y suivis sans protester, et je me laissais retomber sur mon lit comme une masse.**

« Je suis crevé ! » marmonnai-je alors que Leah éteignit la lumière de la chambre.

« Je sais, et je dois t'avouer que moi aussi ! » dit-elle en se frayant un chemin jusqu'à mon lit.

**Elle se tortilla dans tous les sens, et grâce à ma vue de loup, je vis qu'elle se déshabillait.**

« Tu vas te mettre toute nue ? » demandai-je.

« Tant qu'à faire ! » dit-elle en ôtant son soutien-gorge.

**Elle se glissa toute nue sous les draps, et elle se colla contre moi.**

« T'as pas dis qu'on n'allait pas beaucoup dormir cette nuit ? » demandai-je.

« C'était avant que je sache que tu n'avais pas dormi la nuit dernière ! » répondit-elle.

« Hey, je croyais que tu n'aimais pas que je fouille dans ta tête, et tu te permets de le faire avec moi ! » m'amusai-je.

« C'est parce que je suis une femme, et que j'ai tous les droits sur toi ! » me sourit-elle.

**Elle m'embrassa rapidement avant de reposer sa tête sur mon torse. Le sommeil ne tarda pas à me gagner, et il fallait vraiment que je récupère avant ma patrouille !**


	33. Noël à La Push

**Disclaimer : **L'univers et les personnages de Twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer !

**Je suis désolé d'avoir mis tant de temps à vous poster la suite, mais j'ai récupéré toutes mes données écrites qu'aujourd'hui, alors je vais reprendre un rythme de publication normale !**

**Vous pouvez me retrouver sur ma page LILY FICTIONS, créée spécialement pour suivre l'actualité de mes écrits et découvrir mes nouveautés !**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><em><strong>POINT DE VUE DE LEAH :<strong>_

**Plus de deux semaines étaient passées depuis la décision du Conseil au sujet de Bella et de son microbe de fille, et nous étions aujourd'hui le matin du vingt-quatre décembre. La semaine qui venait de passer avait été très rude pour moi dans mes études, car le premier semestre s'était finit, et donc, on a eu, avec mes camarades, une semaine entière d'examens, mais heureusement, grâce à la sœur de Claire, j'avais bien révisé et je pense m'en être bien sorti. En ce samedi de réveillon, je prenais le repas du midi chez moi, avec ma mère et Seth. Pendant que mon frère engloutissait les pâtes au roquefort que ma mère avait préparée, et que je mangeais des lasagnes, ma mère nous demanda :**

« Vous venez chez Charlie pour le réveillon j'espère ? »

« On sera que tous les quatre ? » demanda Seth, sachant très bien qu'on serait tous chez Claire et Kim.

« Il y aura Bella, Edward et leur fille ! » répondit ma mère.

**Je manquais de m'étouffer avec mes lasagnes et Seth recracha plusieurs pâtes qui venaient de se coincer dans sa gorge. Elle n'est pas un peu timbrée ma mère ?**

« Désolé maman mais, ce sera sans nous ! » lui dis-je.

« Leah, c'est une fête familiale, ne nous fais pas faux bonds ! » nous dit-elle.

« De toute façon, on a déjà prévu un truc. On passe la soirée chez Claire et Kim avec toute la bande ! » l'informa Seth. « Et on te la dit y a une semaine en plus ! »

« Ça ne m'étonne pas que t'ai oublié, depuis que t'es avec Charlie t'as l'air d'une gamine de treize ans qui tombe amoureuse pour la première fois ! » raillai-je.

« Leah ! » me gronda-t-elle.

« Désolé ! » dis-je en ouvrant une canette de Coca.

« Vous ne pouvez vraiment pas vous désister pour la soirée ? » insista-t-elle.

« Maman, je ne supporte pas Bella, et Seth est un loup-garou, alors non, on ne viendra pas, et même Jake ne sera pas avec son père. » lui appris-je.

« Ah bon ? » s'étonna ma mère.

« Billy sera avec Emily, Sam, Rachel et Paul. Nous autres on sera chez Kim et Claire, et puis de toute façon tu nous auras demain pour le repas du midi vu qu'on sera tous chez Billy, sauf si tu me dis que cette pétasse et son monstre viennent, je me casse au Canada ! » la prévins-je.

« Leah, tu ne vas pas détester Bella toute ta vie, voyons, elle fait partie de la famille maintenant ! » dit ma mère.

« Non maman, c'est un vampire, pour moi elle n'est rien, surtout qu'elle a tout fait pour éloigner Jacob de moi ! » martelai-je avant de me lever.

**Je montais dans ma chambre, pris ma trousse de toilette et des serviettes, et je filais dans la salle de bain où je me glissais sous la douche, faisant couler l'eau chaude sur moi. Comment ma mère peut-elle me demander de passer le réveillon de Noël en compagnie de cette sale pétasse qui attire les emmerdes comme un aimant ? Argh, il ne faut pas que je pense à cette pouffiasse et que je me concentre sur ma vie à moi. Ce soir, je vais passer une bonne soirée avec mon chéri, mon frère et tous mes amis. Quand je fus propre, sentant bon la lavande, je sortis de la douche, m'enroulais dans une serviette, et en séchant mes cheveux, je regagnais ma chambre, et quelle ne fut ma surprise en voyant mon homme, qui regardait par la petite fenêtre de ma chambre qui donnait sur les bois. Il ne portait qu'un short et une paire de basket ! Frimeur !**

« Hey ! » dis-je en fermant la porte.

**Il se retourna, et quand il vit ma tenue, ses yeux s'illuminèrent de désir.**

« On a faim Monsieur Black ? » l'allumai-je.

**Je mis la serviette qui me servait pour mes cheveux dans ma panière à linge sale, quand je me suis retrouvée plaquée contre la porte, qui grinça sous le choc.**

« Jake, chéri, doucement ou la porte va finir par casser à force de me plaquer contre aussi fort ! » le prévins-je.

« Tu aurais préféré que je te mette direct dans le lit, et que je te fasse l'amour ? » demanda-t-il de sa voix rauque totalement sexy.

« Pourquoi pas ! » répondis-je en souriant.

**Il me rendit mon sourire, puis, frottant son nez contre le mien, m'embrassa tendrement. Je commençais à frissonner à cause du froid d'hiver, et Jake le sentit car il me serra encore plus dans ses bras.**

« T'as froid mon amour ! » constata-t-il.

« Jamais quand je suis dans tes bras ! » répliquai-je en enfouissant ma tête dans son cou.

« Habille-toi, sinon tu vas tomber malade en restant en serviette ! » me dit-il.

« Tu veux me regarder ? » demandai-je avant de me mettre à rire.

« Je n'avais pas l'intention de partir ! » répondit-il en frottant ses mains sur ma peau froide.

**J'étais dans ses bras depuis cinq minutes à peine, et j'étais déjà sèche. Plus rapide comme radiateur que mon Jacob, il n'y a pas, en dehors des autres membres de la meute bien sûr ! Mais mon chéri d'amour était le seul contre qui j'avais envie de me blottir.**

« Leah, dépêche-toi de te vêtir ou je ne réponds plus de mes actes ! » m'avoua-t-il.

« Désolé ! » dis-je tout bas en m'écartant de ses bras.

**Je l'embrassais tendrement, et il finit par aller se mettre sur mon lit. Alors que j'ouvris mon armoire, je vis à travers la glace qui s'y trouvait, que Jake s'était installé confortablement sur mon lit, comme s'il regardait un film ou un match de base-ball. Il avait croisé ses jambes et avait calé sa tête sur mes coussins, ainsi que ses mains derrière sa tête.**

« Tu te crois où là ? Au cinoche ? » demandai-je à travers le miroir.

« Tout à fait ! » répondit-il en souriant.

**Je ne pu que rire à cette réponse. Bon allez, j'ouvris mes tiroirs où je planquais mes sous-vêtements, et en retira un ensemble en dentelle marron, boxer sexy et soutien-gorge sans bretelles. Il me regarde, je vais titiller ses ardeurs et le rendre fou ! Je me débarrassais de la serviette qui masquait mon corps, et je mis mes dessous, mais de façon très sensuelle. Me regardant sous toutes les coutures dans ma glace, je vis que Jacob se mordait la lèvre de temps en temps, et ça me fit sourire. Etape suivante : je pris mon petit tabouret, et sortis une paire de collant transparent que j'entrepris de mettre toute aussi sensuellement que lorsque j'avais mis mes sous-vêtements.**

« Pourquoi tu mets des collants ? » s'écria Jacob en se redressant du lit.

« Parce que je ne fais pas 42° de température corporelle ! » répliquai-je.

« Mais, mais, mais ça cache tes jambes ! » couina-t-il.

« Tu préfères que je mette ça ? » le taquinai-je en lui montrant le porte-jarretelle qui allait avec mes sous-vêtements.

**Il me fit _oui _de la tête aussitôt. Je me mis à réfléchir, et finit par abdiquer. J'enlevais mes collants et mis le porte-jarretelle. Alors que je pris la housse contenant ma robe pour ce soir, j'entendis Jake faire _YES_, ce qui m'arracha un sourire. Lorsque je mis ma robe, je fus contente de voir qu'elle m'allait tout aussi parfaitement que lorsque je l'avais essayée en magasin la semaine dernière. Et merde, je n'arrive pas à fermer la robe, mais heureusement pour moi, Jake vint à mon secours et il remonta la fermeture éclaire, fermant ma robe. Il me retourna aussitôt, et me détailla. Ma robe était simple, mais elle moulait bien mes formes, dos nu, m'arrivant jusqu'aux genoux, cachant mon porte-jarretelle, et montrant mes épaules dénudées.**

« Hum, faut que je tienne jusqu'à cette nuit ! » me dit-il avant de m'embrasser.

**Nos langues se trouvèrent rapidement, affamées l'une de l'autre, quand je sentis les mains de Jake toucher mes fesses et remonter lentement ma robe.**

_« On se calme bébé ! » lui dis-je par la pensée._

**Il se recula en me faisant une moue adorable.**

« Ne t'en fais pas, t'as le droit de toucher quand tu veux, et si tu es très sage, je danserais peut-être pour toi cette nuit ! » lui dis-je d'une voix suave.

« Humm ! » marmonna-t-il en se laissant aller dans mes bras.

**Il embrassa ma nuque mais je n'avais pas le courage de l'arrêter donc je le laissais faire. Hum que ça fait du bien ! On fut interrompu quand la porte de ma chambre s'ouvrit sur mon frère.**

« Oh euh, désolé, Leah, les filles t'attendent ! » me dit-il.

« J'arrive ! » lui dis-je.

**Il ressortit de la chambre, et je reportais mon attention sur mon loup d'amour qui, ayant arrêté de cajoler ma nuque à l'entrée de mon frère, s'était rabattu sur mes fesses, qu'il caressait. Il me colla à lui, empoignant mes fesses fermement, et m'arrachant un gémissement.**

« J'ai envie de toi Leah, tu ne peux pas savoir comme j'ai envie de te prendre là, maintenant ! » me dit-il.

« Il va falloir attendre mon amour ! » lui dis-je avant de l'embrasser.

**Quand il se détacha de moi, je pu finir de me préparer. Je mis la paire de cuissardes noire que j'avais acheté avec la robe, pris une veste qui était neuve aussi, un sac où il y avait de quoi me changer en cas d'incident, et muni de mon portable et de mes clés, je descendis avec Jake. J'embrassais ma mère, m'excusant de la façon dont je lui avais parlé un peu plus tôt, et sortis de chez moi. Angela m'attendait dans sa voiture, et Seth s'était glissé dans la voiture à l'arrière et il embrassait Olivia. Jake éclata de rire mais il ouvrit la portière et sépara les amoureux. Il mit une claque derrière la tête de mon frère, puis, il m'embrassa une dernière fois. Je montais dans la voiture, et remarquais la présence d'une autre fille que je reconnus comme étant la meilleure amie d'Olivia. Elle s'appelle Maïwenn, si j'ai bonne mémoire. Je la saluais et Angela fit route jusqu'au lieu de la fiesta qui nous attend ce soir.**

_**POINT DE VUE DE KIM :**_

« JARED MAIS FAIS ATTENTION NOM DE DIEU ! » criai-je à mon copain.

**Cet abruti venait de me bousculer alors que je versais de la farine dans le saladier où je préparais la pâte à cookie. Résultat des courses, j'étais couverte de farine, heureusement que je ne m'étais pas encore habillée pour ce soir.**

« Pardon mon amour ! » me dit-il, alors qu'il prenait un paquet de gâteau dans un placard, juste au dessus de l'endroit où j'étais.

« Tu fais chier toi et ton envie de bouffer toutes les cinq minutes ! » le grondais-je en le bousculant à mon tour.

**J'allais dans la salle de bain, et face au miroir, je vis avec désolation que j'avais de la farine sur le visage. Putain je vais le buter ! Avec un gant, je m'ôtais les traces de farine de mon visage, et j'en avais même qui avait atterrit sur ma poitrine, et merde. J'enlevais mon tablier, puis mon haut, et je restais en soutien-gorge. La porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit sur Jared qui avait dans les mains un t-shirt à lui. Il referma la porte et posa son t-shirt sur le couvercle de la panière à linge. Tout en me nettoyant, je jetais des regards dans sa direction, et je pu voir qu'il s'en voulait vraiment.**

« C'est bon, arrête de faire cette tête ou je vais finir par croire que je t'ai vexé en te gueulant dessus ! » lui dis-je en mettant son t-shirt.

**Il me sourit, et il m'attira dans ses bras pour m'embrasser. Argh, il arrive toujours à s'en sortir avec un baiser. Je réussis avec peine à me détacher de son emprise, et quand ce fut le cas, il me dit :**

« Je me ferais pardonner, même si je t'ai trouvé super sexy couverte de farine ! »

« T'es bête ! » soupirai-je en lui tapant le front.

**Je sortis de la salle de bain, mais Jared me claqua les fesses, et ça m'excitait quand il faisait ça.**

_« Arrête ! » le grondai-je par la pensée._

**Il se contenta de rire, avant d'aller aider Quil qui était en train de déplacer certains meubles pour qu'on ait de la place. Nous n'avions pas trop décoré la maison pour pas que ça prenne trop de place, et nous nous étions contentés de quelques guirlandes çà et là, et d'un sapin évidement, très bien décoré par Claire et moi. Claire arriva à ce moment là, aidée d'Embry qui portait au moins cinq sacs de courses. Il était habillé d'un jean délavé, pour changer hein, d'une chemise à moitié fermée sur un débardeur, et ses cheveux étaient encore mouillés. La classe !**

« Embry, t'es tout beau ! » le complimentai-je.

« Merci Kimmy ! » me répondit-il.

« HEY, y a que moi qui a le droit de l'appeler comme ça ! » grogna Jared.

**Je levais les yeux au ciel devant la jalousie et la possessivité de mon homme, avant de retourner préparer mes cookies. Vêtue d'un tablier propre, je me remis à l'ouvrage, tandis que Claire plaçait sur la table de la cuisine tout ce qu'elle avait acheté. Embry aidait les garçons, quand la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit. Me retournant, je vis Leah, Angela, Olivia et son amie Maïwenn.**

« Salut ! » fit Leah en posant son sac dans un coin.

« Leah, tu veux que Jake est une crise cardiaque ou quoi ? » la taquina Jared.

« Il est toujours vivant t'inquiète, il m'a vu m'habiller ! » rétorqua-t-elle.

« Un petit coup de main ? » demanda Angela en venant me voir.

**Elle était habillée d'une jupe longue qui lui arrivait aux genoux, d'un bustier bleu foncé et d'une paire d'escarpins.**

« T'es superbe ! » lui dis-je.

« Merci ! » dit-elle en passant un tablier.

**Elle se mit dans un coin de la cuisine et éplucha des pommes de terre avec l'aide de Maïwenn et Olivia. A trois ça ira plus vite, surtout qu'il en faut beaucoup avec les garçons qui mangent comme des ogres. Embry s'approcha d'Angela et l'enlaça tendrement tout en lui baisant le cou, la faisant rire. Quil vint attraper Embry par l'oreille et lui dit :**

« Ça suffit les câlins, viens nous aider à pousser les meubles ! »

« Mon oreille ! » se plaignit Embry.

**Nous, les filles, moqueuses que nous sommes, nous éclations de rire, même Angela.**

_**19h30 !**_

**Après s'être préparé, Claire a prit les commandes de la cuisine afin de me laisser aller me préparer à mon tour. J'étais donc dans la salle de bain en train de finir de boucler mes cheveux. Je portais une jupe noire, assez courte, un dos nu blanc et des cuissardes blanches. J'avais craqué pour les mêmes que Leah, mais en blanc. Je m'étais maquillée légèrement, et quand je fus enfin coiffée, je débranchais mon fer à boucler, et sortis de la salle de bain. A peine je fus sorti, que j'entendis un _BOUM _! J'en cherchais la provenance, et, oh ça va, ce n'est que Jared qui était par terre et qui me regardait la bouche grande ouverte. Faisant l'indifférente, je regagnais la cuisine et je fus contente de voir que tout était presque prêt. Nous étions toutes habillées sexy, soit en jupe, comme Claire, Angela et moi, soit en robe comme Leah et Olivia, et Maïwenn portait un très beau jean qui lui moulait bien ses formes. Les garçons aussi étaient tous beaux, mais mon Jared, c'est vrai qu'il était craquant dans son jean Levis et avec sa chemise blanche, et son débardeur de la même couleur. Et bien sûr, il n'avait pas fermé sa chemise, je vais lui sauter dessus après le repas il va voir ! Il ne manquait plus que Jake, Seth et les jumeaux, qui ne tardèrent pas à arriver. Pour différencier les jumeaux, rien de plus facile, la couleur des yeux et le style de vêtements. Brady en survêt' et yeux verts, et Colin les yeux marrons, toujours habillé classe. Et alors que Olivia se jeta sur Seth, Colin croisa le regard de Maïwenn… et PAF ! Il vient de s'imprégner de la meilleure amie d'Olivia. Les garçons éclatèrent de rire, et ils sortirent Colin de sa transe, et Olivia prit sa meilleure amie à part pour lui parler. J'espère qu'elle ne lui parlera pas de la nature des garçons ce soir ! Des mains chaudes se glissèrent sur mes hanches, et je reconnu immédiatement le toucher de mon Jared.**

_« Je vais te faire ta fête quand on sera seul, fais-moi confiance ! » me dit-il par la pensée._

**Je me mordis la lèvre pour ne pas laisser mon désir prendre le dessus, et je rejoignis les filles pour terminer la préparation du dîner, ainsi que de la table.**

_**POINT DE VUE NORMAL :**_

**Réunis autour de la grande table que Kim et Claire avaient achetée afin que tous puissent s'asseoir confortablement, le dîner se passa dans une super ambiance. Chacun était assis à côté de son compagnon, sauf Brady bien sûr qui était assis entre son frère et Jared, et Maïwenn, toute rougissante, était installée entre Colin et Olivia. Les conversations variaient entre le travail de Jake au garage, les études de Paul, Leah et Jared, etc., tout en dévorant le délicieux repas préparé par les filles. Personne ne pensait à la confrontation qu'il y aurait d'ici quelques jours entre les Cullen et les Volturi, où les garçons seront forcés d'assister. Ce soir, c'était un réveillon entre amis, et rien d'autre ne comptait. **

**Après le repas, tout le monde mit la main à la patte pour débarrasser. Kim, aidée d'Angela, mettait la vaisselle dans le lave-vaisselle, Claire et Leah recouvrirent les plats d'aluminium et les mirent au réfrigérateur, et Olivia et Maïwenn nettoyèrent la table. Et les garçons me direz-vous ? Jared avait allumé sa X-Box, branchée dans le salon, et une partie de foot commença. Kim, qui apportait des verres à alcool ainsi que des chocolats avec l'aide des filles, n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Elle allait pour les gronder mais Leah l'en empêcha et lui murmura à l'oreille, très bas pour les oreilles lupine des garçons :**

« Laisse-les, on va réitérer le bowling ! »

**Un sourire carnassier, presque vicieux apparut sur le visage de Kim, et Leah fit circuler la nouvelle aux filles, qui approuvèrent d'un signe de tête, sauf Maïwenn bien sûr qui était célibataire.**

_« Pas pour très longtemps ! » pensa Angela._

**Toute sorte de confiserie était posée sur la table : chocolats, bonbons, boules de cocos, les cookies de Kim, des brownies préparés par Leah ainsi que des fraises bien mûres avec du chocolat liquide et de la crème chantilly, versés dans des bols. Etant mineures, Olivia et Maïwenn se contentèrent de soda, tandis que Kim, Claire, Leah et Angela, remplirent un petit verre avec de la vodka, trinquèrent et burent cul sec, sous les rires des plus jeunes.**

« Ça réveille ! » dit Kim en secouant la tête.

« Putain elle est forte ! » toussa Angela.

**Pour la deuxième tournée, Claire avait coupée des rondelles de citron, et après avoir bu leur deuxième verre, chacune mordit dans un morceau de citron, atténuant l'effet de l'alcool. Posant son verre, Claire prit un chocolat et se dirigea vers Quil, qui jouait contre Jared. Claire se plaça derrière son chéri, et porta le chocolat à ses lèvres, qu'il croqua sans perdre un instant.**

_« Merci mon amour ! » lui dit-il par la pensée._

**Elle déposa un baiser sur sa joue et retourna avec les filles. Kim s'avança jusqu'à la chaîne hi-fi, et brancha sa clé USB dans laquelle elle avait mit toutes sortes de chansons.**

« Oh tu gères Kim ! » lui dit Leah, qui mordait dans une fraise.

_**I want you to love me, like I'm a hot ride  
>Keep thinkin' of me, doin' what you like<br>So boy forget about the world cause it's gon' be me and you tonight  
>I wanna make you beg for it, then Imma make you swallow your pride*<strong>_

**Leah commençait à se déhancher au rythme de la musique, bientôt suivit par Angela qui elle mordait dans un bonbon en forme de serpent.**

_« Want you to take me like a thief in the night, Hold me like a pillow, make me feel right* ! » chanta Leah._

**Les paroles de la chanson chantées par Leah vinrent aux oreilles de Jake, qui jeta un regard sur sa copine, et il agrippa le bras d'Embry tellement fort que ce dernier jura entre ses dents, mais c'était sans compter sur la malice d'Angela, qui chanta la suite des paroles qu'avait entamé Leah, attirant l'attention d'Embry sur elle.**

_« Baby I'll tell you all my secrets that I'm keepin', you can come inside, And when you enter, you ain't leavin', be my prisoner for the night* ! »_

« .Dieu ! » articula Jake.

**Embry avait la bouche grande ouverte en observant Angela bouger en même temps que Leah.**

« Crois-moi Jake, je suis bien avec ma copine mais, de la voir se tortiller aussi près de Leah, ça m'excite ! » dit Embry, qui attira l'attention des autres garçons.

« Je vois ce que tu veux dire ! » approuva Jake.

**Quil se retourna de son jeu, que Jared avait mit sur pause, et quand il vit Claire, un verre à la main, un morceau de citron dans l'autre, il s'écria :**

« Hey, mais vous auriez pu nous attendre avant de commencer ! »

« Désolé mon bébé mais, vous avez allumé la console alors, nous on s'occupe ! » lui dit Claire.

_**Come here baby and be my baby  
>And be my baby oh oh oh<br>Come here baby put your hands on my body  
>Hands on my body oh oh oh<br>Right there keep it right there  
>I love when you put it right there oh oh oh<br>Yeah yeah oh oh oh  
>Yeah**<strong>_

**Tout en dansant, Claire n'avait cessée de regarder Quil d'un air aguicheur, qui se mit à sourire.**

« Ça y est, elles remettent ça ! » se désola Jake.

« Vous êtes foutus les mecs ! » se moqua Seth.

« Ah, rigoles mais regarde ma sœur ! » lui conseilla Jared, sans ôter ses yeux de Kim.

**Seth chercha sa copine des yeux, et il se figea net. Olivia était montée sur une chaise et elle dansait divinement avec sa grâce de louve.**

_**I like the way that you talk dirty  
>Don't wash your mouth out I like it dirty<br>You like to please yeah I like that yeah yeah yeah yeah me like it  
>I like the way that you keep me coming<br>That yeah you so good you had me running  
>Me like the way that he goin' down down down down down**<strong>_

**La bouche de Seth était tellement ouverte qu'elle touchait presque le sol, sous le rire moqueur de Brady. Colin observait discrètement Maïwenn, qui dansait timidement.**

« Mais ne soit pas timide ma belle, bouge ton corps ! » lui dit Kim qui se mit à faire un mouvement de hanche façon Shakira.

**Ce geste finit par achever Jared, qui délaissa sa partie de jeu vidéo et rejoignit Kim. Cette dernière afficha un air de triomphe et accueillit le baiser de Jared avec plaisir.**

« Y en a au moins un qui c'est décidé ! » railla Leah, en regardant Jake.

_**Oh, it's so hot, and I need some air.  
>And boy, don't stop 'cause I'm halfway there<br>It's not complicated, we're just syncopated  
>We can read each other's minds.<br>One love united  
>Two bodies synchronising<br>Don't even need to touch me*****_

**Tout en se laissant porter par ces paroles, Leah fit signe du doigt à Jake de s'approcher d'elle, et pour l'appâter, elle lui montra une fraise qu'elle avait légèrement trempée dans du chocolat. Ni une ni deux, Jake se leva et fonça sur Leah, qui sourit de toutes ses dents. Jake l'entoura de ses bras, la plaqua contre son corps, et Leah lui donna la fraise en guise de récompense.**

« Oh ça devient chaud ! » ria Brady.

**Seth avait fait descendre Olivia de sa chaise et il se déhanchait avec elle, corps contre corps. Jared ne vit pas le corps à corps de sa sœur et Seth, car il était trop occupé à caresser Kim.**

« Calmez-vous, ça va finir en orgie ! » leur dit Brady, qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire, tout comme Colin.

« Rachel n'aurait pas été enceinte, Paul en aurait bavé ! » dit Angela, faisant rire les filles.

**Kim changea de musique et mit quelque chose de plus, sage, ce qui soulagea les garçons, à moitié. Angela, qu'Embry avait enlacé par derrière, sans équivoque, se laissait gentiment faire tandis que son loup cajolait la nuque de la jeune fille.**

« Angela, qu'est-ce que tes parents vont dire ? » demanda Leah, qui s'esclaffa aussitôt.

« Je m'en fou ! » répondit Angela, qui attrapa un autre bonbon en forme de serpent.

**Elle le porta à sa bouche, et regarda Embry, qui ne se fit pas prier et mordit dans l'autre extrémité du bonbon, jusqu'à ce que sa bouche touche celle d'Angela. **

« Leah ? » appela Seth.

« Oui ? » fit-elle en regardant son frère.

« C'est quand même mieux que de se coltiner l'autre garce et son truc ! » lui dit-il.

« Mieux ? C'est l'extase tu veux dire ! » répondit-elle.

**Claire, qui avait versée de la vodka dans huit petits verres, ainsi que des morceaux de citrons, attendit que tout le monde prenne son due, et quand se fut le cas, ils trinquèrent et… cul sec, puis croquèrent le bout de citron.**

« Pourquoi vous croquez là-dedans ? » questionna Colin.

« Pour pas qu'on se retrouve bourré dès le deuxième verre ! » répondit Jared.

« Ou le troisième en ce qui concerne les filles ! » fit remarquer Jake.

« Moi c'est mon quatrième ! » dit Claire.

« Putain Kim tes cookies sont d'enfer ! » la félicita Seth.

« Merci ! » lui sourit cette dernière.

**Leah avait prit un brownie, et le donna à Jake.**

« C'est moi qui les ai fait ! » lui dit-elle.

« Chouette ! » sautilla Jake en croquant dans le gâteau.

« C'est bon ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Hum humm ! » acquiesça-t-il la bouche pleine.

**Il avait posé une main sur la fesse de Leah, et elle se colla davantage contre lui.**

_« T'auras le droit de me dévorer après ! » lui dit-elle par la pensée._

**Jake manqua de s'étouffer, et Leah se mit à sourire.**

« Hey venez voir, il neige enfin ! » s'écria Brady, qui était à la fenêtre.

« Et bien, ce n'est pas trop tôt ! » dit Kim en se rapprochant de la fenêtre.

**Dehors, la neige tombait à flot et commençait à recouvrir le paysage de son manteau blanc.**

« Espérons qu'elle va tenir jusqu'en janvier ! » dit Quil.

**Claire s'était éclipsée dans sa chambre, et en revint aussitôt avec son appareil photo. Elle prit des clichés pendant près d'une heure, et les garçons prirent un malin plaisir à faire des grimaces et à faire, faut le dire, les bouffons, faisant rire les filles. Ensuite, chacun posait avec sa compagne, tendrement enlacé puis, partageant un doux baiser. Maïwenn avait acceptée de se faire prendre en photo avec Colin, et ce dernier avait même eut le culot de déposer un baiser sur la joue de la jeune fille, qui n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de rougir.**

**Une heure passa, puis deux, et trois, et minuit approchait.**

« Kim, on sort la bûche maintenant ? » demanda Claire.

« Euh, on fait la place sur la table d'abord ! » répondit Kim.

**Les filles enlevèrent les petits verres à alcool ainsi que les bouteilles et jetèrent les morceaux de citrons utilisés. Claire posa des assiettes en cartons sur la table, ainsi que des gobelets en plastiques, suivit de Leah qui apportait des cuillères, et les garçons firent des gros yeux en voyant Angela poser deux bouteilles de champagnes sur la table.**

« Comment vous avez fait ? » s'étonna Quil.

« Il faudra remercier mon frère, pareil avec l'alcool ! » dit Kim.

« D'ailleurs, pourquoi lui et Kelly ne sont pas là ? » demanda Jake.

« Ils préfèrent rester tranquillement chez eux avec les petits. De toute façon, Claire et moi ont mangent chez eux demain midi ! » répondit Kim.

« Pfff, je vais être obligé de rester avec ma mère et ma sœur ! » bouda Jared en croisant les bras.

**Kim se rapprocha de Jared et lui dit :**

Mais tu m'auras pour toi tout seul le soir, et j'aurais même une petite surprise ! »

**Tout le monde se mit à les siffler, et Jared grognait d'impatience. Kim l'embrassa furtivement, et retourna dans la cuisine, où Claire ôtait le couvercle de la boîte en carton où était la bûche glacée. Elle était au chocolat, bien entendu, avec une galette croquante à l'intérieur et relevé à la noisette. Il y en avait une deuxième parce qu'avec l'appétit des garçons, les filles avaient prévus gros. Pendant que Claire coupait la bûche et plaçait un morceau dans une assiette pour chacun, Kim ouvrit une bouteille de champagne sans mal, et servit un verre à tout le monde, même au plus jeune.**

« Euh, on n'est pas un peu jeune ? » demanda timidement Maïwenn.

« Ce n'est pas du champagne qui vous rendra soûl ! » la rassura Embry.

**Tout le monde ayant son verre de champagne et son morceau de bûche, Kim leva son verre et dit :**

« Je porte un toast à nous, à notre grande famille assez bizarre je dois le dire ! »

**Ils se mirent tous à rire, et elle continua :**

« Une famille que rien ni personne ne pourra séparer ! »

**Chacun leva son verre et approuva les paroles de Kim, et ils burent tous leur verre. Les couples partagèrent un baiser, et cette fois, Maïwenn, qui était à côté de Colin, déposa à son tour un baiser sur la joue du garçon, qui sourit. Leurs mains se trouvèrent, et ils ne se lâchèrent pas durant le reste de la soirée.**

* * *

><p><strong>Lexique musical :<strong>

*** Rihanna : Only Girl (In the world)**

**** Nicole Scherzinger : Right There**

***** Britney Spears : Breathe on me**


	34. Repas en famille

**Disclaimer : **L'univers et les personnages de Twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer !

**Bonne lecture, et n'oubliez pas ma page facebook : LILY FICTIONS !**

* * *

><p><em><strong>POINT DE VUE DE JARED :<strong>_

_**Bip, bip, bip…**_

**Putain que quelqu'un fasse taire ce réveil de merde ! Enfin !**

_« Jared, réveille-toi ! » me parvint la voix ensommeillée de Kim._

« Pas envie ! » répondis-je en grognant.

**Elle me secoua, mais pas comme d'habitude. Elle était fatiguée, et pour cause, je lui avais fais l'amour comme une bête, et elle en a redemandée à chaque fois. En tout, on a fait l'amour cinq fois. Je sais je sais, je suis doué !**

_« Debout gros paresseux ! »_

« Non ! »

_« Jared, il est onze heures, et tu dois être chez ta mère dans une heure. Tu vas arriver en retard tel que je te connais ! »_

« Je veux pas y aller ! »

_« Pourquoi ? »_

« Veux rester avec toi ! »

**J'enroulais mon bras autour d'elle et je posais ma tête sur son ventre, sous le drap, ce qui la fit rire. Je sentis sa main caresser mes cheveux, et un sourire s'étira sur mes lèvres. Soudain, le drap qui recouvrait ma tête ne la recouvrait plus, et je grognais.**

_« Arrête de faire ton gros bébé et viens m'embrasser ! »_

**Ok, là, je suis réveillé ! En deux secondes, je m'étais relevais jusqu'à son visage et je pris ses lèvres en otage. Nous étions encore nus, bien entendu, et sentir sa peau contre la mienne me rendit dur, une fois de plus. Ma Kimmy le sentit car elle stoppa le baiser en riant.**

« On a assez fait l'amour cette nuit ! » me dit-elle.

« Euh, non, on n'a pas assez fait l'amour ! » répliquai-je en souriant.

« Jared, tu m'as prise cinq fois, c'est beaucoup, surtout après la soirée qu'on a passé ! » me sourit-elle.

« Si tu le dis ! » dis-je en frottant mon nez contre le sien.

« On va prendre une douche ? » me demanda-t-elle.

« Avec plaisir Mademoiselle Andrews ! » acceptai-je.

_**Trente minutes plus tard.**_

**Et me voilà tout beau tout propre, prêt à aller passer la journée chez ma mère. Je m'étais habillé d'un pantalon gris, d'un pull à capuche gris aussi par-dessus un t-shirt, et ma précieuse paire de Nike, cadeau de ma pomme d'amour, qui m'étripera si je mute avec. En parlant de ma pomme d'amour, je dû me retenir pour ne pas la prendre une sixième fois. Elle portait un jean hyper moulant, avec une tunique rouge à manche longue, et des bottines de la même couleur. Il n'y a pas à dire, ma Kimmy avait le sens de la mode ! Elle prit sa grosse doudoune, et on sortit de la chambre, tout comme Claire et Quil. On ne pu s'empêcher, mon frère et moi, de chiper quelques cookies qu'avait préparé ma Kimmy, et nous quittions l'appartement. Claire déposa d'abord Quil chez ses parents, s'en suivit une série de baiser langoureux à l'avant de la voiture, quand Quil sortit enfin de la voiture, et Claire pu reprendre la route jusqu'à chez moi. Quand se fut le cas, je sortis de la voiture avec ma Kimmy, et pendant cinq bonnes minutes, je visitais une fois de plus ses amygdales. Bon sang, je pourrais l'embrasser des heures entières. J'aime le goût de sa langue sur la mienne, sa manie de toujours coller son bassin contre le mien à chaque baiser, et ses mains qui se baladaient sur ma nuque et sur mes épaules.**

_« Jared, sois gentil de lâcher la bouche de Kim, et viens dire bonjour à ta mère ! »_

**Je relâchais la bouche de Kim, et me retournais vers ma mère en la fustigeant du regard. Pourquoi elle nous a interrompus ? Non mais ça se fait pas !**

« Ne me regarde pas comme ça Jared, tu es avec Kim tous les jours alors que je ne te vois plus comme avant, alors tu vas me faire le plaisir de rentrer passer l'après-midi avec ta sœur et moi ! » m'ordonna-t-elle.

« Oui Madame ! » acquiesçai-je en secouant la tête.

**Elle me foutait vraiment la trouille quand elle me parlait comme ça.**

« Bonjour Kimberly ! » dit-elle à ma chérie.

« Bonjour Madame Moreno, je suis désolé de vous monopoliser Jared chaque jour ! » s'excusa ma princesse.

« Oh, ne t'excuse pas, c'est de votre âge et je sais bien que vous ne pouvez être éloignés longtemps. Heureusement qu'Olivia est là, même si je sais que Seth vient la voir en passant par la fenêtre ! » dit ma mère en souriant.

**Cette réplique fit rire Kim.**

« Ouais, ils aiment passer par les fenêtres ! » ironisa Kim.

« Je ne veux pas savoir ! » répliqua ma mère. « Jared, dans la maison dans trente secondes jeune homme, ou tu ne mangeras pas un seul morceau de la dinde qui est en train de rôtir dans le four ! » me menaça ma mère.

**Elle rentra dans la maison en laissant la porte ouverte, et Kim attira mon visage près du sien et elle m'embrassa tendrement. Ses pensées me parvinrent et elle me dit :**

_« Allez beau gosse, va passer la journée en famille ! »_

_« Je te retrouve chez toi ce soir ? » lui demandai-je._

_« Oui ! » répondit-elle, sans pour autant lâcher mes lèvres._

_« On pourra refaire l'amour ? » demandai-je de nouveau._

_« Oui ! » dit-elle en riant._

**Après un dernier bisou, je rentrais chez moi, et je ne fermais la porte que lorsque la Camaro de Claire disparut de mon champ de vision. Refermant la porte, j'entrais ensuite dans la cuisine où ma mère et ma petite sœur s'afféraient à préparer le repas.**

« Mesdemoiselles, un coup de main ? » demandai-je en m'approchant.

« Jared Moreno tu vas t'éloigner de cette cuisine sur le champ ! » me gronda ma sœur en pointant son couteau de cuisine sur moi.

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais ? » m'étonnai-je en me reculant, les mains devant moi comme pour calmer ma sœur.

**Je pris quand même mes distances, hein je ne suis pas si con !**

« Tu veux qu'on te rappelle le jour où tu as essayé de faire cuir un œuf ? » me dit ma sœur. « Tu la laissais cuir pendant dix minutes dans une poêle, tellement que la poêle a cramée ! »

**Je déglutis à ce souvenir.**

« Ou bien la fois où tu as vidé une casserole pleine de caramel dans l'évier ! » poursuivit ma mère. « Ton père a passé une semaine à le réparer ! »

« Euh, non merci ça ira ! » répliquai-je en m'écartant.

« Va faire un tour dans ta chambre ou va devant la télé, mais par pitié ne touche à rien dans la cuisine mon fils ! » me supplia ma mère.

« Hey, je me suis amélioré. Kim pourra vous le dire ! » me défendis-je.

« Je ne veux pas savoir, et je ne veux pas qu'on risque de passer à côté d'un merveilleux repas de Noël ! » dit ma mère.

« D'accord, je vous laisse entre femelles ! » raillai-je.

« JARED ! » crièrent-elles.

**Trop tard, j'avais déguerpis dans le salon en vitesse, et en riant bien sûr. En même temps, elles n'avaient pas tort, je n'étais pas un très bon cuisiner, et pour les anecdotes de l'œuf et du caramel, je n'avais que onze ans, il y a prescription.**

_« Tu as fais quoi ? » me parvint la voix de Kim._

_« Ne commence pas ! » grognai-je._

_« Oh, allez mon loup, tu peux bien raconter à ta petite pomme d'amour ! » insista-t-elle._

_« Non, et n'insiste pas. » refusai-je._

_« Mais ça va, tu n'avais que onze ans, c'est normal d'avoir foiré ! » tenta-t-elle de me consoler._

_« Je ne veux pas en parler, et puis, je me suis amélioré non ? Je t'ai déjà fais à dîner, et c'était bon ! » dis-je avec espoir._

_« Mais oui ma bête sauvage ! »_

_« Je t'aime ! » lui dis-je._

_« Je t'aime aussi chéri ! »_

**On parla encore pendant plusieurs minutes quand elle dû me laisser pour aller s'occuper des petits. Et au bout de quarante minutes, j'étais assis autour de la table de la cuisine avec ma mère et ma petite sœur, et après avoir dit le bénédicité, ma mère nous autorisa à commencer de manger. C'est vrai que ça faisait du bien de se retrouver en famille. Je pensais tout mon temps soit à patrouiller, soit à l'école de formation des pompiers, soit avec ma pomme d'amour, et c'est vrai, ma mère me manque ! Je n'ai plus qu'elle et ma petite sœur enquiquinante !**

_**POINT DE VUE DE CLAIRE :**_

**J'étais réveillée depuis plus d'une heure, et je n'avais pas eu envie de quitter les bras chaud de mon Quileute. Il avait été fabuleux cette nuit. La première fois avait été douce, mais les deux autres fois, c'était une toute autre histoire. Rien que d'y penser, ça me donnait envie de recommencer ! Enfin bref, il était dix heures et demie, et je regardais mon amoureux dormir. Il était allongé sur le côté droit, son bras gauche autour de moi, et il ronronnait. J'adore l'entendre ronronner, et il avait le sommeil tellement profond que ça ne m'étonnait pas qu'il n'ait pas réagit quand j'ai bougé pour me tourner vers lui. Malheureusement, il fallait que je le réveille car il était attendu chez ses parents, et moi je devais aller chez ma sœur et Kenny avec Kim. C'est donc en soupirant que je m'employais à tirer du sommeil mon Quileute d'amour. Je passais ma main autour de sa taille, et je déposais une myriade de baisers sur son visage, puis au coin de ses lèvres avant de l'embrasser. Il avait la bouche légèrement entrouverte, et j'en profitais donc pour glisser ma langue dans sa bouche, et bingo, il ouvrit la bouche un peu plus et un grognement roula dans sa poitrine. Quand je retirais ma langue de sa bouche, il ouvrit les yeux et il me sourit.**

« Quel réveil ! » marmonna-t-il.

« Je savais que ça te plairait ! » souriais-je.

« Hum, viens dans mes bras ! » me dit-il en me faisant sa moue.

**Je me blottis contre lui, et j'enfouis mon visage dans sa nuque.**

« Il va falloir se séparer pour la journée ! » soupirai-je.

« Je sais ! » soupira-t-il à son tour.

« Je vais te manquer ? » lui demandai-je en levant la tête vers lui.

**Il me regarda avec amour et me dit :**

« Tu me manques à chaque seconde que je passe loin de toi ! »

« Je t'aime ! »

« Pour toujours ! »

**Et sur cette belle déclaration mutuelle, il m'embrassa avidement.**

« On va prendre une douche ? » demandai-je contre ses lèvres.

« Hum ! » fut sa réponse.

**Trois quart d'heures plus tard, nous étions dans notre chambre en train de s'habiller. Je mis un jean noir, un t-shirt sous un pull blanc, et ma paire de bottines blanches. J'attachais mes cheveux après les avoir séchés, puis, je regardais mon loup d'amour qui s'était habillé d'un jogging, d'un sweat à capuche et de sa paire de basket. Il était beau mon chéri ! A onze heures et demi, Jared et Kim sortaient de leur chambre et on pu se mettre en route. Je déposais d'abord Quil chez ses parents, et avant qu'il ne descende, il se pencha vers moi et il m'embrassa. Je répondis bien entendu au baiser, sans prendre en compte le fait que ma meilleure amie et Jared étaient sur la banquette arrière.**

_« Hum, elle me rappelle plein de chose cette banquette arrière ! » me fit Quil par la pensée._

**Je ne pu que sourire, et après un tout dernier baiser, mon amoureux me quitta et rentra chez lui retrouver ses parents. A contre cœur, je repris la route jusqu'à chez Jared, et pendant que Jared et Kim s'embrassaient à l'extérieur, j'appelais mon chéri par la pensée :**

_« Tu me manques déjà ! »_

_« A moi aussi mon bébé ! » me répondit-il._

_« Embrasse tes parents de ma part ! » lui dis-je._

_« Oui mon bébé, ce sera fait ! » accepta-t-il._

_« J'ai envie de toi ! » dis-je soudainement._

_« Mais moi aussi mon bébé. Tu sais bien que j'ai tout le temps envie de toi ! » répliqua-t-il._

_« Ouh, ça me rend folle rien que de penser à ce que tu pourrais me faire ce soir ! » dis-je en esquissant un sourire._

_« Ne me chauffe pas trop ma belle, tu pourrais te brûler ! » me prévint-il._

_« De toute façon faut que je te laisse, Jared a enfin lâché la bouche de Kim ! » m'amusai-je._

**Son rire résonna dans ma tête, puis, il se coupa de mes pensées, et Kim entra dans la voiture. J'atteignis mon ancienne maison en dix minutes, et oui je conduisais doucement à cause de la neige qui était tombée la nuit dernière, et une fois garée devant la maison, la porte s'ouvrit sur Kenny. Kim et moi nous dépêchions de rentrer à l'intérieur, et immédiatement l'odeur de dinde farcie au four nous parvint au nez. Ça réveilla mon appétit, et pendant que Kim et son frère allèrent s'occuper des jumeaux qui commençaient à pleurer, je me dirigeais vers la cuisine pour retrouver ma sœur.**

« Coucou ! » chantonnai-je en entrant dans la pièce.

« Salut ma sœur ! » chantonna-t-elle à son tour.

**On se fit la bise, puis, je remontais mes manches pour l'aider à terminer le repas. Pendant que je coupais des pommes de terre en carrées, je repensais à toutes ses journées de fêtes que nous avions passés ici en famille, avec mes parents, Kelly, et Kim bien sûr. J'espère que dans le futur, j'aurais une famille aussi soudée que celle que nous étions, et que mes enfants seront aussi aimant et fougueux que leur père.**

_« Et aussi beaux que leur mère ! » me fit la voix de Quil._

_« Si c'est un garçon, c'est à toi qu'il ressemblera ! » répondis-je._

_« Arrête de penser à ça, sinon je risque de te faire un bébé dès ce soir ! » dit-il._

**Je me suis mise à sourire, et je chassais toutes ces belles idées de devenir mère et je continuais mon travail. Bien sûr, j'aimerais devenir mère un jour, mais pas avant d'avoir terminé le lycée. Après, on avisera puisque j'allais faire une formation pour passer un diplôme de secrétaire médicale, et mon patron avait accepté de me garder après le lycée et de me faire un contrat en alternance si je trouvais une école. Heureusement, j'avais trouvé l'école à Port Angeles il y a un mois, et j'étais déjà inscrite pour la prochaine session !**

_**POINT DE VUE DE QUIL :**_

**Je venais de quitter l'amour de ma vie pour rejoindre mes parents, qui m'accueillirent à bras ouvert.**

« Mon fils, enfin tu daignes nous rendre visite ! » me taquina ma mère.

« Maman ! » soufflai-je alors qu'elle me prit dans ses bras.

« Laisse-moi te regarder ! » me dit-elle en m'obligeant à me tenir droit.

« Maman ! » soufflai-je une fois de plus.

**Je pouvais clairement voir que ça amusait mon père, génial !**

« T'as pris du muscle mon fils, Claire te nourrit correctement au moins ? » me demanda-t-elle.

« Maman ! » répétai-je.

« Quoi ? Il est de mon devoir de m'assurer que mon fils mange correctement, surtout dans ta condition ! » se défendit-elle.

« Maman, Claire prend très bien soin de moi, je te rassure ! » lui dis-je.

**Je lui déposais un baiser sur la joue, et je pu enfin aller prendre mon père dans mes bras tandis que ma mère retourna dans la cuisine. Il me rendit mon étreinte, et il me dit :**

« Content de te voir fiston ! »

« Moi aussi papa ! » répliquai-je.

« Comment va ma belle-fille ? » demanda-t-il.

« Elle va très bien ! » répondis-je.

« C'est dommage qu'elle ne soit pas venue aujourd'hui ! » dit mon père.

« Elle est avec sa sœur, c'est normal ! » rappelai-je à mon père.

« Et toi fils, quand est-ce que tu me feras grand-père ? » me demanda-t-il.

« Euh, ça dépend de Claire ! » répondis-je. « Tu le serais déjà si ça ne tenait qu'à moi ! »

**Mon père se mit à rire, et nous allions rejoindre ma mère dans la cuisine. Je lui donnais un coup de main, et entre temps, j'entendis les pensées de ma chérie. On discuta un peu. Je lui manque, elle veut que je passe le bonjour à mes parents, et elle a envie de moi. Hum, elle pourrait être surprise de ce que je lui ferais ce soir ! Quelques minutes plus tard, alors que j'aidais mon père à dresser la table, j'entendais encore les pensées de Claire et… wow, elle pensait à notre avenir et elle espérait que nos enfants aient mes qualités. Je lui répondis vivement, et quand on se quitta une fois de plus, il était temps de passer à table. Je répondais vaguement aux questions de mes parents, car je n'arrêtais pas de penser à ce que Claire venait de me dire. Oh là, je risque de ne pas attendre la fin du lycée moi si elle continue de penser à ça !**

_« Quil ? »_

**Je sortis de mes pensées et je regardais mes parents.**

« Oui ? » fis-je.

« Nous voulions savoir quand aura lieu l'affrontement ! » dit mon père.

**Ah, oui c'est vrai, j'oubliais que grand-père rendait un rapport détaillé à mes parents chaque fois qu'il se passait un truc dans la meute.**

« Oh, d'après les Cullen, ce sera dans trois jours ! » informai-je.

« J'espère que vous n'aurez pas à vous battre ! » dit ma mère.

« Et moi dont ! » approuvai-je.

« Et Claire, comment le prend-t-elle ? » questionna mon père

« Elle n'y pense pas, du moins, pas quand je suis avec elle ! » répondis-je.

**C'est vrai que ma Claire ne pensait pas à cet affrontement devant moi. Jared et moi savions qu'elle et Kim se parlaient quand nous étions en patrouille ou en conseil, mais elles ne disaient rien devant nous. **

_**POINT DE VUE DE RACHEL :**_

**Je suis crevée, et mon bébé ne fait que me donner des coups. Mes beaux-parents avaient insistés pour venir eux-mêmes chez moi aujourd'hui, et j'avais interdiction de toucher quoi que ce soit. Ma belle-mère devait arriver dans une heure pour préparer le repas, et ça me frustrait plus qu'autre chose parce que je détestais rester sans rien faire. La bouche de Paul sur ma peau ruisselante me sortit de ma rêverie. Nous prenions une douche bien chaude, et Paul était derrière moi, et il savonnait ma peau avec des gestes tendres. Pendant que l'eau nous débarrassa de toute trace de savon, Paul posa sa main sur mon ventre rond de huit mois, et le bébé donna un coup.**

« Ce sera un grand gaillard avec du punch plus tard ! » me dit Paul.

« Qui te dit que ce ne sera pas une fille ? » dis-je.

« Si c'est une fille, elle sera aussi belle que sa maman ! » fut sa réponse.

**Il m'embrassa tendrement la joue, et il sortit de la douche, enroulant une serviette autour de sa taille, et il m'aida à sortir à mon tour, m'enveloppant dans une serviette puis dans mon peignoir, et il me porta sans mal jusque dans notre chambre. Il m'aida à m'habiller d'un jogging à lui et d'un de des sweat, et oui, aujourd'hui c'est décontracte totale. Pendant qu'il s'habillait à son tour, je me regardais dans la glace de mon armoire, souleva mon sweat pour laisser apparaître mon ventre. Bien que je fusse heureuse d'être enceinte, le fait de ressembler autant à une baleine m'embêtait un peu, surtout que je ne voyais plus mes pieds. Je rebaisser le sweat, et posa ma main droite sur mon ventre.**

« Je suis grosse ! » me plaignis-je.

« Mais non mon amour, tu es magnifique ! » m'assura Paul en s'approchant de moi.

« Même pas vrai ! » boudai-je en me laissant aller contre mon chéri.

**Il se mit à rire, puis, il attrapa mon menton dans sa main, et m'obligea à le regarder. Il m'embrassa et son baiser me calma direct. La sonnerie de la porte d'entrée retentit, et Paul relâcha ma bouche pour aller ouvrir à ses parents. Je finis par mettre mes pantoufles et j'allais embrasser mes beaux-parents.**

« Ma chérie ! » me salua ma belle-mère en me prenant dans ses bras.

« Bonjour Madame Meraz ! » saluai-je à mon tour.

« Rachel, appelle-moi Annie ! » me gronda-t-elle.

« Pardon ! » m'excusai-je.

« Rachel, tu es radieuse ! » me dit mon beau-père en me faisant la bise.

« Merci Mons… » mais je me rattrapais en voyant son regard. « …Gabriel ! »

« Je préfère ! » sourit-il.

**Je regardais l'unique table de mon appartement, et je la vis rempli de plat et de sacs de courses.**

« Vous avez dévalisé le magasin de la réserve ? » m'étonnai-je.

« Avec Paul à table, il ne peut en être autrement voyons ! » taquina ma belle-mère.

« Mais je ne suis pas le seul à manger comme quatre, n'est-ce pas ma chérie ? » me fit Paul.

« Mais moi, j'ai de bonnes excuses de manger autant ! » répliquai-je en caressant mon ventre.

« Bien dit ma fille ! » approuva Annie.

« Vous ne savez toujours pas si ce sera une fille ou un garçon ? » questionna mon beau-père.

« Rachel veut attendre la naissance ! » répondit Paul.

« Et votre fils est persuadé que ce sera un garçon ! » dis-je en m'approchant de Paul.

« Que te dis ton instinct maternel ? » me demanda ma belle-mère.

« Euh, je ne sais pas trop, je veux seulement qu'il soit en bonne santé ! » avouai-je.

« Paul, mon fils, tu as bien de la chance d'avoir une fiancée comme Rachel ! » dit mon beau-père.

« Oh ça je sais ! » acquiesça Paul en m'embrassant sur le front.

« Je peux vous aider à préparer ? » demandai-je à ma belle-mère.

« Pas question, tu vas aller gentiment t'asseoir sur ton canapé et te reposer le temps que l'on prépare le repas ! » refusa ma belle-mère.

**Avant que je ne puisse réfuter, Paul m'entraîna jusqu'au canapé et me fit asseoir, et plaça une couverture sur moi. Calée contre un coussin, je devais avouer que je me sentais apaisée.**

« Observe la famille Meraz cuisiner ensemble, ça vaut le détour ! » me dit Paul avant de m'embrasser tendrement.

_« Je t'aime ! » lui dis-je par la pensée._

_« Je t'aime aussi mon amour ! »_

**Il rejoignit ses parents, et moi, je les observais. Paul porta une main vers la dinde qui avait été disposée dans un de mes plat, mais sa mère lui tapa la main avec une spatule, le faisant reculer !**

« Tu sais bien que c'est ton père qui se charge de ça ! » le gronda-t-elle.

**Je me suis mise à rire, et je continuais de les regarder faire pendant plus d'une heure. Mon amoureux était très proche de ses parents, et j'étais heureuse de faire partie de leur famille.**

_**POINT DE VUE D'EMBRY :**_

« Si ta mère te voit dans cet état ! » pouffai-je alors que je conduisais.

« Oh la ferme ! » grommela-t-elle.

**Je me suis mis à rire doucement, et tout en conduisant, je lui jetais deux trois coups d'œil et la regardait s'embrailler correctement. Elle avait voulu faire la maligne avec moi en pleine route de la réserve jusqu'à Forks, je m'étais garé sur le bas côté et je l'avais attiré à l'arrière de la voiture pour lui faire l'amour.**

« Et t'es fier de toi hein ? » grogna-t-elle.

« Tu m'as cherché Angie ! » m'esclaffai-je.

« Mais t'aurais pu attendre ce soir pour me le faire payer. Maintenant je suis toute débraillée ! » souffla-t-elle.

« T'es carrément sexy comme ça ! » lui dis-je en retenant un fou.

« La ferme ou tu ne me touches plus pour le restant de tes jours ! » me menaça-t-elle.

« Oh ça ce n'est pas bien ! » dis-je avant d'éclater de rire.

**Elle portait une jupe longue, ce qui avait été plus facile pour moi de la prendre sur la banquette arrière, qui je l'avoue ce n'était pas la première fois que nous le faisions dans sa voiture, et heureusement qu'elle n'avait pas mit de collant mais des bats, un très beau pull dont elle arrangeait le col roulet, et elle avait attachée ses cheveux en une queue de cheval.**

_« La perfection ! » pensai-je._

**Elle me tapa sur le bras en souriant. Quant à moi, je portais un jean délavé comme d'habitude, mais c'est parce que ça excitait ma chérie, un pull à capuche et ma veste en cuir. J'avais également mis mes baskets neuves que m'avait achetés ma chérie. Je sentis ses lèvres sur ma joue, et elle me susurra :**

« C'était super cette nuit, et tout à l'heure, et ce matin sous la douche ! »

« Ouais je me suis surpassé ! » me vantai-je, le faisant rire.

**Je tournais légèrement la tête vers elle et sa bouche trouva la mienne, et je faisais de mon mieux pour garder au moins un œil sur la route enneigée.**

**Une heure plus tard, je garais la voiture devant la maison des Webber. Angela s'inspecta une dernière fois sous toutes les coutures, et enfin, munis de plusieurs sacs, nous pénétrons dans la demeure de ma tendre chérie.**

« On est là ! » fit-elle à l'attention de sa famille.

**Des bruits de courses retentirent et Roman et Ryan vinrent à notre rencontre en criant :**

« ANGELA, EMBRY ! »

**Ils nous tombèrent dans les bras, et pendant au moins cinq minutes, ils s'étaient collés à Angela.**

« Tu nous as manqué grande sœur ! » dirent-ils en même temps.

« Vous m'avez manqué aussi ! » dit-elle.

**Je décelais un léger tremblement dans sa voix, et je savais qu'elle se retenait de pleurer. Ses frères comptaient énormément pour elle, et ils lui manquaient depuis qu'elle vivait chez mes parents. Quand, enfin, ils la laissèrent respirer, elle leur tendit à chacun un sac, qu'ils prirent.**

« OUAIS ! » crièrent-ils en découvrant leur cadeau.

**On leur avait acheté deux jeux de X-Box, et un survêtement tout neuf, chacun. Ils nous remercièrent et s'empressèrent d'aller dans le salon essayer leur jeu vidéo. Angela me prit la main et nous allions dans la cuisine retrouver ses parents.**

« Bonjour maman, bonjour papa ! » dit-elle en les serrant dans ses bras.

« Ah, ma fille, te voilà _enfin _! » dit sa mère.

**J'avais bien remarqué le _enfin _appuyé de ma belle-mère, mais je ne fis aucune remarque. Je serrais la main de mes beaux-parents.**

« Vous êtes en retard ! » nous fit remarquer Monsieur Webber.

« Papa, les routes sont enneigées, c'est normal ! » lui rappela Angela.

« Profite d'être là pour voir si tu as besoin de prendre autre chose dans ta chambre ! » lui dit sa mère.

« Entendu ! » acquiesça Angela.

**Elle prit ma main et on monta dans sa chambre. Une fois à l'intérieur, elle se laissa tomber sur son lit qui était recouvert d'un drap, et elle soupira.**

« Est-ce que c'est moi ou tes parents sont un peu, comment dire, tendus ? » demandai-je.

« T'inquiète, je l'ai remarqué aussi ! » répondit-elle.

« Ils m'en veulent toujours de t'avoir subtilisé à eux pour te garder rien que pour moi ! » ironisai-je. « Sans oublier le fait que tu as renoncé à aller à la fac à Seattle cette année ! »

« Arrête, tu n'y es pour rien, c'étaient mes propres décisions ! » me dit-elle en se relevant.

« Peut-être mais, ils voient bien que tu as changé depuis qu'on est ensemble ! » lui dis-je en la prenant dans mes bras.

« Ça m'est égal, et je suis bien avec toi. Je me sens, libre ! » avoua-t-elle. « Je prends mes propres décisions, je n'ai de compte à rendre à personne, j'ai un travaille que j'adore, une famille complètement tordue et avec qui j'ai passé le meilleur réveillon de toute ma vie ! »

« Et t'as aussi un petit copain avec qui tu vas passer le restant de tes jours, et qui assure plutôt pas mal au lit ! » taquinai-je.

« Oh oui t'assure ! » approuva-t-elle avant de m'embrasser.

« Je t'aime ! » murmurai-je contre sa bouche.

_« Moi aussi je t'aime, et je veux passer le reste de ma vie à tes côtés ! » me dit-elle par la pensée._

**Je souris et quand on se détacha, nous passions les minutes qui restaient avant le repas à inspecter la moindre affaire appartenant à ma dulcinée, et quand Ryan et Roman vinrent nous dire de descendre, nous rejoignions le reste de la famille Webber pour ce repas du vingt-cinq décembre !**

_**POINT DE VUE DE LEAH :**_

**Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout ? C'est moi qui suis censé passer trois heures à me préparer, pas lui !**

« JAKE, GROUILLE-TOI OU ON VA ÊTRE EN RETARD ! »

_« J'ARRIVE ! »_

**Je levais les yeux au ciel, et j'attendis patiemment dans l'entrée de chez moi, ma tarte aux pommes encore toute chaude dans les mains. Je m'étais habillée chaudement, un pantalon marron, un pull long et des bottines de la même couleur. Mes cheveux rattachés avec une pince, je commençais à taper du pied tellement l'attente était longue.**

_« Si tu ne rappliques pas sur le champ, tu ne toucheras pas à ma tarte aux pommes ! » le menaçai-je par la pensée._

**Je l'entendis dévaler les escaliers, et il fut devant moi aussitôt. Hum, il portait baggy militaire ainsi que le pull à capuche assortit et les baskets neuves que je lui avais offert hier, ou plutôt ce matin parce que lorsque nous sommes rentrés de la soirée d'hier, on avait fait l'amour comme des lapins pendant près de trois heures après lui avoir fait un strip-tease dont il se rappellera toute sa vie.**

« C'est bon, je suis prêt ! » me dit-il.

« Dans ce cas, allons-y ! » dis-je en lui lançant les clés de sa voiture.

**Après les avoir attrapées facilement, il s'approcha de moi et m'embrassa. Je me laissais honteusement faire, mais je le stoppais direct et l'obligeais à sortir. Je fermais la maison, et je rejoignis prudemment mon amour dans sa voiture. Une fois ma ceinture bouclée, mon sac à main à mes pieds et la tarte aux pommes sur mes genoux, Jake démarra et conduisit jusqu'à chez lui.**

**Dix minutes plus tard, nous entrions dans la cuisine des Black où ma mère préparait le repas.**

« C'est nous ! » annonça Jake.

**Ce fut une série d'embrassade envers Billy, Charlie et ma mère. Seth était en train de vider un paquet de chips, tout comme Brady et Colin, ce qui me fit rire.**

« Alors les jeunes, pas trop fatigués ? » nous demanda Charlie.

« Tout baigne ! » répondit Jake.

**Je regardais Charlie et lui dit :**

« Euh, Charlie, pardonnez-moi de ne pas avoir été là hier soir mais… »

**Il me coupa :**

« Ne t'en fais pas Leah, je sais bien que tu n'apprécies pas vraiment Bella et je ne t'en veux pas. Tu as tes raisons et je respecte ça, et puis, nous aurons d'autres occasions de dîner ensemble ! »

**Je lui souris en guise de remerciement, et j'aidais ma mère. Entre les restes de leur soirée d'hier, et de celle de mon père avec Rachel et compagnie, plus le surplus qu'on préparait, il y avait de quoi tenir jusqu'au Nouvel An, ou du moins pour ce qui n'ont pas un métabolisme de loup. **

**Ma mère me congédia de la cuisine, affirmant qu'elle pouvait terminer seule. Je suivis Jake dans sa chambre et une fois à l'intérieur, il m'attira à lui pour un baiser d'enfer.**

« Qu'est-ce qui me vaut ça ? » demandai-je une fois séparé.

« Quoi, il me faut une raison pour embrasser ma femme ? » arqua-t-il.

« Ta femme ? Et depuis quand je suis ta femme ? » questionnai-je.

« C'est comme ça et pas autrement ! » martela-t-il en embrassant ma joue.

**Il descendit jusqu'à ma nuque et… oh l'enfoiré ! Il en profite pour passer ses mains chaudes sous mon pull et ma peau s'embrasa. Quand sa bouche revint vers la mienne, je cru déceler dans son regard quelque chose d'étrange. Je me forçais à rompre le baiser, et Jake s'en étonna.**

« Quoi ? »

« Jake, c'est quoi ce que je viens de voir dans tes yeux ? » demandai-je.

« Rien du tout ! » répondit-il.

« Ne me mens pas et dis-moi ! » le pressai-je.

« Leah, ne m'oblige pas à te le demander maintenant. Je voulais attendre la fin du lycée ! » me dit-il.

« Mais, me demander quoi ? Jake, maintenant que je sais je n'aurais pas la patience d'attendre que tu aies ton diplôme pour savoir de quoi il retourne ! » lui dis-je en étant de plus en plus soucieuse.

**Il soupira longuement et se prit la tête entre les mains avant d'aller vers son armoire qu'il ouvrit. Il farfouilla je ne sais quoi, et il en ressortit un petit écrin qu'il me donna.**

« Ouvre-le ! » me dit-il.

**Je l'ouvris, et je me figeais. C'était une bague. Une magnifique bague avec un anneau doré et un diamant de la taille d'un petit pois. Je sentis les larmes affluer, et je ne pu les repousser, elles coulèrent le long de mes joues.**

« Je voulais attendre d'avoir fini de la payer. » me dit Jake.

**Je le regardais, complètement perdue.**

« Tant pis, de toute façon, je n'en pouvais plus de le garder pour moi ! » dit-il.

**Il prit la bague dans ses mains, et je le vis mettre un genou à terre tout en me tenant la main gauche.**

« Lee, épouse-moi ! »

**J'hochais vigoureusement la tête.**

« Oui, d'accord ! »

**Il mit la bague à mon doigt et je me suis mise à sa hauteur par terre et je l'embrassais de toutes mes forces. Il me rendit le baiser avec une ferveur plus grande.**

« Je vais t'aider. Je vais t'aider à payer le reste ! » dis-je à travers mes larmes.

« Non Leah, c'est à moi de le faire ! » réfuta-t-il.

« Mais Jake, j'ai des économies je… » mais il me coupa.

« Non Leah, c'est à moi de le faire ! » répéta-t-il avec plus de fermeté. « Toute cette histoire avec les Cullen sera bientôt terminée, et j'aurais enfin tout le temps nécessaire pour me consacrer à mes études, à mon travail, et à toi ! »

**Je lui souris tout en séchant mes larmes.**

« Qui d'autres est au courant ? » demandai-je.

« Ta mère pour lui demander la permission, et mon père, pour qu'il sache que son fils unique voulait officialiser les choses avec sa ravissante et torride compagne ! » répondit-il, me faisant rire.

« Je t'aime Jacob ! » soufflai-je.

« Je t'aime aussi, Leah ! »

**On s'embrassa une nouvelle fois, quand la porte s'ouvrit sur Seth.**

« Oh, pardon euh, qu'est-ce que vous faites par terre ? » s'étonna-t-il.

**On se remit sur nos pieds et je lui montrais ma main gauche. Il vit la bague et sa bouche forma un grand 'O' ! Il sortit de la chambre en courant et je l'entendis crier :**

_« MAMAN ELLE A DIT OUI ! »_

**J'ai éclaté de rire, ainsi que Jake, et lorsque nous regagnions la cuisine, tout le monde nous félicita, et ma mère pleura. Quand on avait enfin reprit nos esprits, on pu passer à table et durant tout le repas, je ne pensais qu'à une seule chose : j'allais épouser Jacob Black, l'homme le plus merveilleux du monde !**


	35. Longue attente

**Disclaimer** : L'univers et les personnages de Twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer !

**Plus que deux chapitres, et ce sera la fin !**

**Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas ma page LILY FICTIONS !**

* * *

><p><em><strong>POINT DE VUE NORMAL :<strong>_

**28 décembre. Jour de la confrontation ! Quatre heures du matin !**

_**Paul et Rachel !**_

**Paul rentra de sa patrouille et il partit prendre une douche, bien qu'il doive repartir juste après, mais il ne voulait pas aller embrasser Rachel en sentant la boue et la sueur. Mettant un short propre, il rejoignit sa chambre et s'agenouilla près de l'endroit où dormait Rachel. Allongée sur le dos, son ventre rond de huit mois caché par la couverture, qui ne recouvrait que la jeune femme jusqu'au ventre. Paul la lui remonta jusqu'au niveau du buste, et l'embrassa tendrement sur le front.**

« Je t'aime Rachel, et je reviendrais sain et sauf ! » lui promit-il d'une voix douce.

**Il posa délicatement sa main droite sur le ventre de Rachel, et il sentit son bébé bouger, ce qui fit grimacer Rachel dans son sommeil mais elle ne se réveilla pas. Cela motiva Paul encore plus pour revenir vers celle qu'il aimait et son enfant en un seul morceau.**

_**Jared et Kim !**_

**Jared rentrait lui aussi de sa patrouille, et après être passé sous la douche, il vit Quil sortir de la chambre de Claire, le visage grave. D'un signe de tête, Jared comprit qu'il fallait se dépêcher. Rentrant dans la chambre de Kim, il s'assura qu'elle dormait et il se pencha sur son visage pour y déposer un doux baiser. Elle n'ouvrit pas les yeux, mais Jared savait qu'elle s'était réveillée.**

« Je t'aime ! » lui murmura-t-il.

**Il la vit froncer légèrement le nez et les sourcils, et il sourit.**

_**Quil et Claire !**_

**_AWUUUUUUUU_ _!_**

**Quil, qui dormait très peu depuis qu'il s'était couché aux côtés de Claire, se réveilla aussitôt à l'appel de Jake. Il se défit de l'étreinte de Claire, essayant de ne pas la réveiller, et lorsqu'il fut hors du lit, il souffla un bon coup avant d'embrasser Claire sur le front.**

« Reviens-moi ! » lui souffla-t-elle en gardant les yeux fermés.

« Promis ! » répondit-il sur le même ton.

**Il quitta la chambre, et y trouva Jared qui sortait de la salle de bain. D'un même regard, ils comprirent qu'ils avaient trop tardés.**

_**Embry et Angela !**_

**_AWUUUUUUUU_ _!_**

**L'appel de Jake réveilla Embry _et _Angela, qui se réveilla en sursaut.**

« C'était quoi ? » paniqua-t-elle en regardant partout dans la chambre.

« Calme-toi, c'est seulement Jake qui nous appelle ! » la rassura Embry.

**Il le força à se rallonger, et il sortit du lit. Ayant fait l'amour à Angela avant de se coucher, Embry passa uniquement un short. Avant de sortir, il embrassa tendrement sa compagne, qui tombait de fatigue, puis, il se hâta par la fenêtre de sa chambre et sauta.**

_**Colin et Brady !**_

**Habitant chez les Black depuis la mort de leur grand-mère, Colin et Brady avaient été réveillés par Jacob, qui leur intima de ne pas faire de bruit.**

_**Seth et Olivia !**_

**Aucun d'eux n'avait trouvés la force de dormir complètement. Olivia s'était contentée de somnoler dans les bras de Seth, et ce dernier était resté éveillé. **

**_AWUUUUUUUU_ _!_**

**Le hurlement de Jake les fit sortir en toute hâte de la maison des Clearwater, silencieuse.**

_**Sam et Emily !**_

**Sam faisait les cent pas dans sa chambre depuis plus d'une demi-heure. Contrairement à son épouse qui dormait paisiblement, une main posée inconsciemment sur son ventre arrondi de bientôt quatre mois, Sam avait été réveillé par un gémissement d'Emily, qui avait seulement changée de position pour dormir. Depuis, Sam n'avait pu refermer l'œil.**

_**AWUUUUUUUU !**_

**C'était l'heure ! Sam s'assura qu'Emily était bien au chaud sous la couverture, et après lui avoir embrassé le front, il quitta la maison, et se transforma.**

_**Jake et Leah !**_

**Ne trouvant pas le sommeil après avoir fait l'amour à Leah, Jake s'est contenté de rester allongé sur le dos, les bras croisés derrière la tête, et il attendit qu'il soit l'heure de partir. Leah avait la tête qui reposait sur le torse de Jake, côté cœur. Quand quatre heures moins dix sonna, Jake se défit de l'étreinte de Leah, qui poussa une légère plainte mais ne se réveilla pas. L'Alpha mit un short et après avoir regardé Leah dormir pendant cinq minutes, il l'embrassa sur le front et sortit en silence de la chambre. Il alla dans l'ancienne chambre de ses sœurs, qui servait maintenant de chambre à Colin et Brady, et il les réveilla.**

**Sortant tous les trois de la maison rouge, ils se dirigèrent dans les bois et une fois transformé, Jake poussa un cri pour appeler le reste de sa meute. Courant en direction de la clairière, le trio fut aussitôt rejoint par l'esprit de Paul. Vint ensuite Jared, Quil, Embry, Seth, Olivia et Sam.**

_« Allez les gars, ce sera bientôt terminé ! » leur dit Jake._

**Il poussa un rugissement, qui fut rejoint par neuf autres rugissements qui retentirent dans la pénombre de La Push. Arrivé au sommet d'une colline, ils aperçurent la maison illuminée des Cullen. Il était temps pour eux d'en terminer avec leur alliance et de retrouver leur liberté !**

_**Onze heures du matin !**_

**Rachel se réveilla avec une envie de pleurer. Elle avait entendue la déclaration de Paul dans son sommeil, mais elle n'avait pas ouvert les yeux, de peur de pleurer devant l'homme qu'elle aimait. Lentement, elle repoussa les couvertures de son corps, et elle s'extirpa avec peine de son lit. Elle s'attacha les cheveux et alla dans la salle de bain se rafraîchir le visage. Son bébé lui donna un coup, signe qu'il s'était réveillé lui aussi, et Rachel caressa son ventre tendrement. Après le départ de Paul, elle avait ressentit plusieurs fois le bébé donner des coups, mais elle ne s'en alarmait pas. Il, ou elle, devait naître dans un peu plus de trois semaines. Dans la cuisine, elle ouvrit le frigo et en sortit un morceau de fondant au chocolat. Elle s'apprêta à le manger, quand on frappa à sa porte. Fronçant les sourcils, elle ouvrit la porte et vit toutes les imprégnés, y compris Maïwenn, sur le pas de sa porte.**

« Mais, qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? » s'étonna Rachel.

« Tant qu'à angoisser, autant angoisser toutes ensemble ! » suggéra Leah.

**Rachel les laissa entrer et referma la porte derrière elle. Ce n'est qu'après les avoir rejoint dans la cuisine qu'elle remarqua les montagnes de provisions qui étaient disposés sur la table.**

« On va s'empiffrer comme la dernière fois ? » demanda Rachel.

« Il faut bien s'occuper ! » dit Kim en prenant des assiettes.

« Maïwenn, comment tu te sens, je veux dire, par rapport à tout ça ? » voulut savoir Rachel.

« Oh, je le prends bien et puis, ça explique pourquoi Olivia est différente et aussi le fait qu'elle ce soit coupée les cheveux aussi courts ! » répondit la jeune fille.

« On est les spécialistes de l'angoisse quand il se passe des choses comme aujourd'hui alors, n'aie pas peur d'y aller fort sur la nourriture ! » lui dit Angela.

« Viens t'asseoir Rachel ! » lui dit Emily.

**Elles se retrouvèrent toutes les sept assises autour de la table, et commencèrent à manger.**

« Hum, ça fait du bien ! » s'exclama Rachel, qui venait d'engloutir une grosse cuillère de carottes râpés.

« Je vois ce que tu veux dire ! » approuva Emily qui croqua dans un morceau de viande froide.

« Aïe ! » se plaignit Rachel.

**Elle posa une main sur son ventre, et la douleur passa.**

« Tout va bien ? » demanda Claire.

« Oui, il a juste frappé fort ! » soupira Rachel.

« Pas étonnant quand tu vois le père qu'il a ! » plaisanta Leah.

**Cette remarque détendit l'atmosphère et les filles se mirent à rire.**

_**Une heure plus tard.**_

**Les filles étaient réunis devant la télé et regardaient un film qui passait sur une chaîne cinéma : _Qui veut la peau de Roger Rabbit ?_**

« J'ai l'impression de retomber en enfance ! » dit Kim.

« Crois-moi, tu n'es pas la seule ! » répliqua Leah.

**A un passage avancé du film, Kim finit par dire :**

« Tiens, ça me donne une idée ! »

« Laquelle ? » demanda Maïwenn.

« Fais-moi confiance ma petite, tu ne veux pas savoir ! » répondit Kim, un sourire carnassier aux lèvres.

**Angela se mit à rire, avant de rabattre sur elle la couverture qu'elle partageait avec Leah.**

_**Quatorze heures quinze !**_

« Ils en mettent un temps fou à revenir ! » se plaignit Claire.

« Ne commence pas à angoisser ou _je _vais angoisser ! » la prévint Leah.

« Je suis sûr qu'ils vont bien. Ça prend plus de temps que prévu c'est tout ! » leur expliqua Emily.

« Si tu crois que ça me rassure ! » bougonna Claire.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? » demanda Angela alors que le générique de fin du film arrivait à terme.

« Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, je prendrais contact avec Jared mais, il m'a interdit de le faire ! » dit Kim.

**Elles se mirent toutes à soupirer d'une même voix, puis, elles se mirent à rire sans raison.**

« Dites, euh, comment ça s'est passé votre repas de famille le vingt-cinq ? » leur demanda Leah.

**Elle n'avait vu aucune des filles ces trois derniers jours, et donc, elles ignoraient toutes qu'elle avait acceptée la demande de Jake. Elle portait son alliance et elle attendait que quelqu'un la remarque.**

« Très bien, ça nous a fait du bien d'être avec eux ! » dit Kim, en parlant pour Claire et elle.

« Moi, c'était un vrai plaisir de voir Paul et ses parents cuisiner ensemble. Ils sont plus soudés que je le pensais ! » avoua Rachel.

« Tu m'étonnes. Paul est fils unique, et ses parents le couvent depuis qu'il est tout petit ! » dit Claire.

« Et bien moi, c'était vachement tendu. Je m'en serais bien passé ! dit Angela.

« A ce point-là ? » s'étonna Leah.

« Si tu savais ! » grogna Angela.

« Tes parents n'aiment pas Embry ? » questionna Kim.

« Je ne sais pas, en fait, ils trouvent que j'ai changé et que je ne suis plus leur petite fille, enfin, c'est ce que m'ont dit mes frères ! » dit Angela.

« Ouh, t'es mal barrée alors ! » constata Claire.

« Je m'en fiche, ils peuvent penser ce qu'ils veulent, je ne vais pas redevenir la petite Angela d'avant. Je suis bien comme je suis, et si ça leur plaît pas, tant pis, ils s'en remettront ! » contra Angela.

« T'as bien raison ! » la soutint Leah.

« Et toi Emily ? » fit Rachel.

« Oh, on a passé la journée rien que tous les deux mais, si je l'avais écouté, je serai resté la journée entière au lit ! » railla Emily. « Sûrement que tu connais ça ! »

**Elle avait regardée Rachel en disant cela.**

« Tu parles, un vrai stressé, et c'est moi qui ait un dérèglement hormonale ! » soupira Rachel.

**Elle se reçut une fois de plus, un coup assez violent de la part du bébé, lui arrachant un cri.**

« T'es sûr que ça va ? On devrait peut-être t'emmener à l'hôpital ! » suggéra Kim.

« Oh non, le prochain qui prononce le mot _hôpital_, je l'égorge ! » menaça Rachel.

« Relax ! » s'amusa Leah.

**Un nouveau coup !**

« Oh là là, je vous jure que Paul ne risque pas de me toucher avant longtemps après la naissance du petit ! » grogna Rachel.

« Le pauvre ! » ricana Claire.

« Sinon Leah, de ton côté, c'était comment ce repas de famille ? » demanda Angela.

« Oh, et bien, ça a été, comment dire, la plus belle journée de ma vie ! » commença-t-elle à dire.

« Tu peux être plus précise ! » la pressa Emily.

« Disons que, Jake m'a fait une demande assez, particulière et pour le moins, inattendue ! » continua Leah.

« Jake ? » répéta Rachel.

« Ouais ! » acquiesça Leah.

« Et, peut-on savoir ce qu'elle a de si spéciale cette demande ? » questionna Claire.

**Avec un soupir de bonheur, Leah enleva sa main gauche de sous la couverture, et la leur montra.**

« Oh Mon Dieu ! »

**Elles avaient parlées toute en même temps.**

« Leah, c'est bien ce que je crois que c'est ? » demanda Rachel.

« Ça dépend, que crois-tu que ce soit ? » fit Leah.

« Il t'a demandé en mariage ? » s'écria Kim.

« Il m'a demandé en mariage ! » confirma Leah.

« Mais c'est génial ! » sautilla Angela en prenant son amie dans les bras. « Félicitations ! »

« Merci ! » sourit Leah en lui rendant son étreinte.

**Quand elles se séparèrent, Kim demanda à Leah :**

« Allez, raconte-nous, donnes-nous des détails ! »

**Leah s'apprêta à faire le récit de la façon dont Jake lui avait demandé sa main, mais Rachel dit :**

« Avant, faut que j'aille aux toilettes ! »

**Elle se releva avec l'aide de Maïwenn, et elle alla aux toilettes. Une fois dans la salle de bain, Rachel se tint le ventre sous l'assaut des contractions qui lui martelaient le ventre depuis une bonne demi-heure. Elle avait tout fait pour ne pas inquiéter les filles, mais, maintenant qu'elle s'était isolée du groupe, elle se tint le ventre et respira à plusieurs reprises. Au bout de quelques minutes, les contractions s'arrêtèrent et Rachel pu se soulager. Elle se lava les mains, et rejoignit les filles quand soudain, après avoir fait trois pas dans son petit couloir qui menait de la salle de bain au salon, elle entendit un craquement et sentit un liquide froid se répandre sur ses jambes.**

« Oh ho ! » fit-elle.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a _Oh ho _? » demanda Leah, qui c'était levé.

« Les filles, je viens de perdre les eaux ! » informa Rachel.


	36. Panique générale

**Disclaimer** : L'univers et les personnages de Twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer !

**Chapitre très drôle en perspective. C'est l'avant-dernier avant l'épilogue final !**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><em><strong>POINT DE VUE NORMAL :<strong>_

_« Oh ho ! » fit Rachel._

_« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Oh ho ? » demanda Leah, qui s'était levée._

_« Les filles, je viens de perdre les eaux ! » informa Rachel._

**Il régnait un silence de mort dans la pièce. Toutes les têtes s'étaient tournées vers Rachel, qui fut sur le point de toucher le sol mais, Leah s'était par instinct rapprochée d'elle, et elle réussit à l'empêcher de tomber.**

« Il a mal choisit son jour ! » grimaça Rachel.

« Je vais t'emmener dans ta chambre ! » lui dit Leah.

**Aidée de Claire, Leah conduisit Rachel dans sa chambre, et la déposa sur son lit, lui arrangeant les coussins de façon à ce qu'elle soit à l'aise… ou du moins, aussi à l'aise que possible !**

« Il faut appeler l'hôpital et… » commença à dire Angela mais Rachel la coupa.

« Oh non, pas l'hôpital ! »

« Tu veux avoir ton bébé, ici ? » demanda Kim.

« Il va falloir que l'une de vous m'aide à accoucher ! » dit Rachel.

**Automatiquement, toutes les têtes se tournèrent cette fois-ci vers Leah. Quand elle vit que toutes la regardaient, Leah comprit immédiatement qu'elles comptaient sur elle pour superviser l'accouchement.**

« Oh non non non, ne me regardez pas comme ça ! » rétorqua-t-elle.

« C'est toi l'infirmière ici ! » lui rappela Kim.

« Je ne suis qu'étudiante ! » reprit Leah.

« Mais on sait que t'as étudié les trucs d'accouchements ! » la pressa Claire.

« Ça ne veut pas dire que je suis la mieux placée pour faire naître un bébé ! » s'énerva Leah.

« Les filles ! » dit Rachel.

**Mais personne ne fit attention à Rachel, et elles continuèrent de débattre sur qui, fera naître le bébé.**

« Moi tout ce que je sais c'est qu'il faudra qu'elle pousse une fois qu'elle aura des contractions toutes les minutes environs ! » dit Claire.

« Merci je le sais ça ! » répliqua Leah.

« Alors vas-y, c'est à toi que revient le privilège de faire naître le premier bébé de la meute ! » l'encouragea Kim.

**Rachel tenta d'attirer leur attention sur elle, mais rien n'y faisait.**

« Allez Leah ! » dirent-elles en même temps.

« LES FILLES ! » hurla Rachel.

**Toutes disputes cessèrent, et leur attention se reporta sur Rachel.**

« Ça ne sert à rien de vous disputer, d'accord ? Vous allez toutes m'aider, et que l'une de vous contact un des garçons pour prévenir Paul sinon je risque de passer mes nerfs sur l'une de vous ! » les prévint-elle.

« D'accord, euh, il va falloir une bassine d'eau, tiède de préférence, des serviettes propres, pleins de serviettes, et il faut que je me lave les mains ! » dit Leah, qui stressait comme jamais.

**Emily resta aux côtés de Rachel, et tentait de lui rafraîchir le visage, qui était transpirant de sueur.**

« Ça va aller Rachel, respire ma chérie ! » lui dit Emily d'une voix douce.

**Une contraction frappa Rachel, la faisant crier. Ce cri ne fit qu'angoisser Leah davantage.**

**Du côté de la confrontation, les Volturi venaient de partir depuis quelques minutes, laissant les Cullen, leurs témoins et la meute, saine et sauve. Jacob, Paul, Sam et Jared avaient repris leur forme humaine, tandis que Quil, Embry, Seth, Olivia, Colin et Brady étaient restés dans les bois sous leur forme de loup.**

« Merci pour tout Jacob ! » lui dit Bella.

« N'en parlons plus ! » répliqua-t-il.

**Paul ressentit une violente douleur au niveau du ventre, et il s'écroula sur ses genoux.**

« Argh ! » se plaignit-il en se tenant le ventre.

« Paul, ça va mon vieux ? » demanda Jared en aidant son meilleur ami à se relever.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? » lui demanda Jacob.

« Je, je ne sais pas ! » répondit Paul en essayant de reprendre son souffle.

**Une vague de calme l'atteignit, et il leva les yeux pour voir que Jasper lui faisait un signe de tête. Il le lui rendit, pour le remercier.**

**Chez les filles, Leah venait d'ôter à Rachel son pantalon, et agenouillée sur le lit, elle respira du mieux qu'elle pu avant de regarder sous la robe.**

« Oh merde, oh merde, oh merde ! » n'arrêtait-elle pas de répéter.

« Quoi ? » lui demanda Rachel.

« Rien c'est juste que, je ne suis pas habituée à regarder le vagin d'une autre fille, et encore moins celui de ma belle-sœur ! » répondit Leah.

« Relax Leah, tu vas très bien t'en sortir ! » dit Emily.

« A quand remonte ta dernière contraction ? » questionna Leah à Rachel.

« Euh, cinq minutes je crois ! » répondit Rachel.

« Il va falloir att… » mais Leah fut coupée par un nouveau cri de Rachel. « …attendre ! »

**Rachel haleta. Elle avait la gorge sèche et pâteuse, et ses cheveux lui collaient partout sur le visage. Avec l'aide d'un gant, Emily lui épongea le front. **

« Les filles, c'est quand vous voulez pour les garçons ! » les pressa Leah.

« Mais si la confrontation n'est pas fini ? » demanda Kim.

« Il est quatre heures de l'après-midi, si ce n'est pas fini alors on a un problème, mais essayez d'en contacter au moins un ! » répondit Emily.

« C'est bon, j'appelle Embry ! » dit Angela.

**Elle ferma les yeux pour se concentrer, et surtout pour se calmer, et appela son compagnon :**

_« Embry ? Embry, tu m'entends ? »_

**Dans les bois, sous sa forme de loup, Embry entendit la voix de son imprégnée résonner dans son esprit.**

_« Angie ? On vous a dit de ne pas nous appeler ! » répondit-il._

_« Ne me dis pas que vous êtes en train de vous battre ? » s'alarma-t-elle._

_« Non, ne t'en fais pas. Les sangsues italiennes sont parties, tout s'est très bien passé ! » la rassura-t-il._

_« Merci Seigneur ! » soupira-t-elle._

_« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » lui demanda-t-il._

_« Dis à Paul de rappliquer, Rachel est en train d'accoucher et elle refuse d'aller à l'hôpital ! » l'informa Angela._

**Elle lui raconta la suite, et Embry s'élança vers son Alpha et meilleur ami avec un rugissement qui interrompit les conversations en cours.**

**Il s'arrêta devant ses frères, et il porta son regard sur Edward et lui parla :**

_« Dis à Paul que Rachel est en train d'accoucher ! »_

« Embry dit que Rachel vient de perdre les eaux ! » transmit Edward.

**Paul avala sa salive de travers.**

« Les filles l'ont emmenées à l'hôpital ? » demanda Paul.

**Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent, quand Edward dit :**

« Elle refuse d'y aller, c'est Leah qui va l'aider à mettre le bébé au monde. »

« Jacob ! » lui dit Paul.

« Très bien, on va vous laisser ! » dit Jacob au Cullen.

« Jacob ! » l'appela Carlisle.

« Quoi ? » demanda Jacob.

« Laissez-moi vous aider. N'oublie pas que je suis médecin ! » lui répondit Carlisle.

**Jacob se retourna vers ses frères, et ils acquiescèrent.**

« Très bien, mais seulement vous ! » le prévint-il.

« Il me faut ma trousse. Rosalie ! » dit Carlisle.

**En un éclair, Rosalie s'était élancée vers la maison des Cullen.**

« Embry, toi et Quil vous suivez Rosalie et vous lui faite passer la frontière jusqu'à chez Rachel. Ne faites passer personne d'autres ! » ordonna Jacob.

**D'un signe de tête, Embry, qui fut aussitôt suivit par Quil, suivirent Rosalie.**

**Huit rugissements retentirent, et les loups, suivis de Carlisle, regagnèrent la réserve.**

**Entre temps, les contractions de Rachel s'étaient rapprochées, jusqu'à ce que la dernière arrive seulement quarante-cinq secondes après le dernier hurlement qu'avait poussé Rachel.**

« Très bien, très bien, respire Leah ! » dit Leah à haute voix.

« Mais dépêche-toi, le bébé arrive ! » dit Kim.

**Toutes les filles se mirent à paniquer d'un seul coup, et Leah leur rétorqua :**

« Les filles, ne paniquez pas sinon c'est moi qui vais paniquer ! »

« LEAAAAAHHHHHHHH ! » hurla Rachel.

**Son dos se cambra, et elle poussa un nouveau cri.**

« Très bien, Rachel, à trois, tu pousses, d'accord ? » lui dit Leah.

« D'accord ! » acquiesça Rachel.

_« Allez, rappelles-toi ce que tu as étudié ! » se dit Leah. _« Un, deux, trois ! »

« AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH ! »

« Je vois la tête ! » informa Leah.

**Au signal de Leah, Rachel poussa une nouvelle fois.**

**La meute et Carlisle venaient tout juste de passer la frontière que :**

_« AAAAAHHHHHHHH ! »_

**Paul dépassa tout le monde et couru à vitesse grand V !**

_**Les filles !**_

« Allez Rachel, t'y es presque ! » lui dit Leah.

**Rachel poussa une nouvelle fois.**

« Une épaule ! » dit Leah.

_**Les garçons !**_

**Paul fut le premier à se déconnecter de la meute. Mettant son short le plus rapidement possible, il monta les escaliers de l'immeuble quatre à quatre, et ouvrit la porte de l'appartement à la volée, qui claqua, faisant sursauter les filles.**

**Il entra dans la chambre, et prit la place qu'Emily lui laissa.**

« Mon amour ! » souffla-t-il en lui caressant le visage.

**Pour réponse, Rachel poussa une nouvelle fois, et attrapa la main de Paul qu'elle serra de toutes ses forces.**

« C'est bientôt fini Rachel, allez, pousse encore ! » lui dit Leah.

« Je ne peux pas ! » contra Rachel.

« Ecoute-moi bien Rachel, c'est toi qui a voulu accoucher dans ton propre appartement, et c'est moi qui fait le sale boulot alors tu vas me faire le plaisir de pousser et d'expédier ce petit hors de ton corps sur le champ ! » lui ordonna Leah d'une seule traite.

« Tu peux le faire mon amour ! » lui dit Paul en lui embrassant le front.

« Tout ça c'est de ta faute ! » grogna-t-elle avant de pousser.

**Haletant comme jamais, elle dit à Paul d'une voix tranchante :**

« Tu ne vas plus jamais me toucher, je te préviens Paul Meraz ! »

**Sa menace fit sourire Leah.**

**Carlisle et le reste de la meute entrèrent dans l'appartement, ainsi que Rosalie qui venait d'arriver avec la trousse de Carlisle. Ce dernier se rapprocha de Leah, et l'épaula pour la fin de l'opération.**

« Tu t'en sors très bien Leah ! » lui assura-t-il.

« Si vous le dites ! » dit-elle.

**Rachel poussa pour la dernière fois, faisant sortir entièrement le bébé. Quand les pleurs du bébé se firent entendre, Rachel se laissa retomber sur Paul, qui s'était placé de façon à ce que Rachel s'appuie sur lui.**

« Leah ? » fit Paul.

« C'est une fille ! » leur apprit-elle.

**Rachel éclata en sanglot, et tandis que Paul l'embrassait et la serrait dans ses bras, Carlisle entreprit de dégager les voies respiratoires de la petite fille, puis, il coupa le cordon ombilical, assisté de Leah.**

_**Trente minutes plus tard !**_

**Lavée et changée, dans un beau pyjama jaune, et placée dans une couverture en soie blanche achetée par les parents de Paul, Leah donna le bébé à sa maman.**

**Lorsque Rachel vit sa petite fille, un sourire radieux s'étendit sur son visage. Paul n'en revenait pas : il était papa d'une magnifique petite fille !**

« Elle est magnifique ! » murmura-t-il.

« Bienvenue, Lylia Rebecca Meraz ! » dit Rachel.

« C'est très joli ! » approuva Paul.

**Carlisle entra dans la chambre, et Leah le laissa s'entretenir avec les nouveaux parents. Elle referma la porte derrière elle, et elle se retrouva dans une étreinte chaude et réconfortante. Quand elle se rendit compte que c'était Jake, elle se colla un peu plus contre lui.**

_« Je suis fier de toi mon amour ! » lui dit-il par la pensée._

_« J'ai eu peur de ne pas être à la hauteur ! » lui confia-t-elle._

**Il lui embrassa la nuque, et ils restèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre pendant un bon moment.**

**Quand Carlisle sortit de la chambre, il s'approcha de Jacob, et ce dernier lui tendit la main.**

« Merci ! » dit Jacob.

« C'est Leah qui a tout fait, et crois-moi, pour une simple étudiante de première année, elle a fait preuve d'un grand professionnalisme ! » avoua Carlisle, en serrant la main de Jake.

« Merci Carlisle ! » dit Leah.

« Je n'irais pas jusqu'à dire que nous sommes quitte, mais merci quand même ! » dit Jacob.

« Nous partirons à la fin du mois de janvier, si cela te convient. Il faut que l'on s'organise et que l'on prépare notre départ ! » proposa Carlisle.

« Faite-le moi savoir ! » acquiesça Jacob.

**Sur ce, Carlisle et Rosalie repartirent, et ils furent escortés jusqu'à la frontière par Embry et Jared.**

**Dans leur chambre, Rachel et Paul n'en revenaient toujours pas : ils étaient parents d'une petite fille !**

« Elle est sublime ! » dit Rachel, sans quitter son bébé des yeux.

« Comme sa maman ! » répliqua Paul.

**Il déposa un baiser sur sa tempe, et Rachel lui dit :**

« Je ne suis pas prête à recommencer, tu peux me croire ! »

**Paul sourit, avant de chercher les lèvres de Rachel qui se laissa faire, tout en gardant son bébé dans les bras.**

_**Trois heures plus tard.**_

**Tout le monde avait quitté l'appartement de Paul et Rachel, laissant les parents se reposer et profiter de leur petite fille.**

_**Jared & Kim !**_

**Profitant de l'absence de sa mère qui était à Chicago, Jared avait ramené Kim chez lui. Cette dernière s'afférait à préparer un sandwich à son loup pendant qu'il prenait sa douche. Le sandwich comportait quatre tranches de pain de mie, des feuilles de salade, des tranches de tomates, du jambon, des cornichons, et du bacon, avec de la mayonnaise. Elle sentit des mains sur poser sur ses fesses, et des lèvres embrasser son épaule dénudée.**

« J'ai envie de toi mon amour ! » lui dit-il tout en embrassant sa peau.

« D'abord, tu manges. » lui dit-elle en se retournant dans ses bras pour lui faire face. « Je veux que tu sois en pleine forme ! »

« Hum, je suis toujours en pleine forme pour ça ! » se vanta-t-il.

« Tu m'en diras tant ! » s'amusa-t-elle.

**Jared l'embrassa avidement, et Kim se laissa honteusement faire, mais le ventre de Jared rappela au garçon qu'il n'avait pas mangé depuis plusieurs heures, et il relâcha les lèvres de Kim à regret. Il s'attaqua au sandwich qu'elle lui avait préparé, et dix minutes plus tard, il la balança sur son épaule et monta rapidement dans sa chambre, sous les rires de sa compagne.**

_**Quil & Claire !**_

**En arrivant à l'appartement, Claire avait laissé Quil manger à sa guise, et elle était partie sous la douche. L'eau chaude coulait sur son corps, et elle se laissa aller à ses pensées. Elle était heureuse de voir son homme en vie. Aucun membre de la meute n'avait eu à se battre, et ça, toutes les imprégnées en furent soulagées. Perdue dans ses pensées, les yeux fermés, Claire n'entendit pas le rideau de la douche s'ouvrir. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres lorsqu'elle sentit les mains de Quil caresser sa peau. Elle se retourna, ouvrit les yeux, et tomba sur les prunelles chocolat de Quil, qui était déjà trempé. Claire dévora du regard le corps ruisselant d'eau de son amoureux, et une chaleur familière se fit ressentir dans son bas ventre.**

« Tu m'as manqué mon chéri ! » lui susurra-t-elle.

« Toi aussi mon bébé, et je n'ai pas arrêté de penser à toi ! » lui dit-il en la rapprochant de son corps.

« Fais-moi l'amour ! » quémanda-t-elle.

**Pour toute réponse, il captura ses lèvres, et ils se laissèrent aller et profitèrent des caresses que chacun prodiguait à l'autre.**

_**Embry & Angela !**_

**Une fois chez lui, Embry alla directement dans la cuisine et sortit le plat de raviolis qu'avait fait Angela la veille. Il ne prit pas la peine de les réchauffer et les mangea froide. Angela le regarda engloutir tout le plat, amusée. Ces Quileutes ne changeront jamais, d'après elle. Toujours en train de manger !**

« Je t'attends dans la chambre ! » lui dit-elle.

« Ok ! » acquiesça-t-il.

« N'oublie pas de vérifier que tout soit fermé ! » lui rappela-t-elle.

« Ok ! »

**Elle monta dans la chambre mais avec toute la tension de la journée, d'abord par l'attente et l'inquiétude, mais aussi par l'accouchement soudain de Rachel, Angela décida d'aller prendre une douche. Elle attacha ses cheveux et entra dans la douche, laissant couler l'eau chaude sur elle. Lorsqu'elle fut propre, elle éteignit le jet d'eau et sortit de la cabine de douche, enroulant une serviette autour d'elle. Quand elle remit ses lunettes, Embry entra à ce moment même dans la salle de bain.**

« Oh non, t'aurais pu m'attendre ! » bouda-t-il.

« Arrête de faire ton gros bébé ! » s'amusa-t-elle.

**Dix minutes plus tard, alors qu'Angela passait une nuisette sur elle, elle se retrouva plaquée contre un corps chaud. Ne pouvant résister, la jeune fille se laissa faire et Embry lui ôta sa nuisette, avant de l'embrasser.**

_**Jake & Leah !**_

**Encore sous le choc de ce qu'elle venait de vivre, Leah s'éternisa sous la douche. Elle avait aidée sa belle-sœur à mettre au monde sa petite fille, et bien qu'elle en fut heureuse, elle ne pu se retenir de pleurer tellement elle avait eu peur. Peur de ne pas être à la hauteur. Peur de faire une bêtise qui aurait pu coûter la vie de la mère et de l'enfant. Elle sentit la présence de Jake derrière elle, et elle se retourna pour le voir l'observer. N'y tenant plus, elle se jeta dans ses bras, qui se refermèrent sur elle.**

« Tout va bien mon amour, c'est fini ! » la rassura-t-il.

**Elle finit par tarir ses pleurs, et elle se laissa aller au baiser que Jake lui donnait. L'eau chaude devint de l'eau froide, ce qui obligea Leah à se reculer.**

« Oh bon sang ! » grelotta-t-elle.

« Va te mettre au chaud dans notre lit, je te rejoins ! » lui suggéra Jake.

**Elle sortit de la douche, s'enroula dans une serviette, et se servit d'une autre pour se sécher les cheveux. Elle rejoignit la chambre de Jake, et utilisa son séchoir pour ses cheveux car elle grelottait de plus en plus. **

**Quand Jake revint dans sa chambre, il trouva Leah en serviette, en train de se démêler les cheveux. Lui-même était en serviette, et quand Leah le vit, elle posa sa brosse sur une chaise, fit tomber sa serviette, laissant apparaître son corps nu, et fit signe à Jake de s'approcher. Ce dernier ne se fit pas prier et se rua sur Leah, qui accueillit son homme avec amour. Jake la porta jusqu'au lit, et il lui fit l'amour sans tarder.**

**Les Cullen ont enfin quittés Forks, et la meute peut vivre en paix !**


	37. Epilogue

**Disclaimer : **Tout l'univers et les personnages de Twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer !

* * *

><p><em><strong>POINT DE VUE NORMAL :<strong>_

_**Six mois après le départ des Cullen !**_

**Jake, Embry, Quil, Claire et Kim étaient enfin diplômés. Terminé le lycée de La Push.**

**Ils avaient décidés de fêter ça autour d'un feu de camp chez Jake. Billy avait raconté les histoire, et une fois les Aînés chez eux, tous partirent sur la plage, sauf Sam et Emily qui préféraient rentrer chez eux pour s'occuper de leur nouveau-né, Aaron ! Paul et Rachel avaient confiés la petite Lylia aux parents de Paul, afin de pouvoir profiter un peu d'eux pour une soirée.**

**Arrivée sur la plage, Claire ôta sa robe, dévoilant un superbe bikini noir qui fit grogner Quil. Kim avait imitée sa meilleure amie et après avoir dévoiler son bikini rose pale, elles coururent jusqu'à l'eau et piquèrent une tête, bientôt imitées par tout le monde. La lune était haute et claire, éclairant la plage de First Beach.**

« LE PREMIER BAIN DE MINUIT DE LEAH ! » s'écria Jared, qui plongea sous l'eau.

**Kim poussa un léger cri de surprise, et elle se retrouva sur les épaules de Jared. Quil avait fait la même chose avec Claire, et les deux amies se battaient en riant pour faire tomber l'autre dans l'eau. Paul avait ramené Rachel sur la rive, et restant au bord de l'eau, il s'embrassait langoureusement, elle assise sur son fiancé. Les quatre louveteaux et Maïwenn s'amusaient à s'asperger, Angela et Embry s'embrassaient, tout comme Jake et Leah. Blottis l'un contre l'autre, ces derniers avaient faim de la peau de l'autre.**

_« Je t'aime ! » lui dit Leah par la pensée._

_« Moi aussi je t'aime ! » répondit-il._

**Claire finit par faire tomber Kim dans l'eau, et cette dernière refit surface en riant. Les filles regagnèrent la rive et s'étalèrent sur leurs serviettes de bain qu'elles avaient pensées à prendre. Rachel les rejoignit, et Paul se retrouva assaillit par ses frères, sous les rires des filles.**

« Comment va la petite merveille ? » demanda Leah à sa belle-sœur.

« Elle va très bien. Paul s'en occupe hyper bien, j'en reste sur le cul ! » répondit Rachel.

« Paul le volage s'est assagi ! » dit Kim.

_« C'EST PAS VRAI ! » hurla ce dernier._

**Il fut enroulé sous l'épaule de Jared qui le noya.**

« Ces hommes ! » soupira Angela.

« Ouais ! » acquiesça Kim.

« Bon allez, maintenant qu'Emily à son fils, laquelle d'entre vous va mettre au monde le prochain bébé de la meute ? » voulut savoir Rachel.

**Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers Leah.**

« Ne me regardez pas comme ça, on veut attendre d'être marié avant ! » leur dit-elle.

« Vous avez fixé une date ? » demanda Kim.

« On va attendre l'été prochain, on veut que tout soit parfait ! » répondit Leah.

« T'as bien raison ! » approuva Angela.

« Euh, les filles, je suis enceinte ! » lâcha Claire.

**Incrédules, les filles regardèrent Claire.**

« Depuis quand ? » questionna Kim.

« Depuis un mois, mais Quil n'est pas encore au courant ! » répondit Claire.

« Oh merde ! » jura Olivia.

« Quoi ? » s'alarma Rachel.

**Olivia ne répondit rien, et se contenta de regarder en direction des garçons.**

**Plié de rire devant les enfantillages de ses frères, Seth arrêta de rire d'un seul coup.**

« Hein ? » dit-il à voix haute.

« Quoi ? » demanda Jake, toujours hilare.

« Quil, euh, je viens d'entendre Claire dire aux filles qu'elle est enceinte ! » informa Seth.

**Sous le coup de la nouvelle, Quil attrapa le bras d'Embry et serra de toutes ses forces.**

« Hey mais tu me fais mal ! » grogna Embry en lui donnant un coup de poing dans les côtes.

**Le regard de Quil chercha celui de Claire, qui s'était levée. Automatiquement, Quil sortit de l'eau et rattrapa Claire qui s'était mise à courir vers lui. Les mains tremblantes posées sur les hanches de Claire, Quil lui demanda d'une voix étranglée :**

« Seth a bien entendu ? T'es enceinte ? »

« Tu vas être papa ! » confirma Claire. « T'es content j'espère ? »

« Si je suis content ? » fit Quil.

**Pour toute réponse, Quil prit son visage entre ses mains et l'embrassa amoureusement. Claire se détendit et ne pu s'empêcher de rire lorsque Quil la fit tourner en criant :**

« JE VAIS ÊTRE PAPA ! »

**La meute les siffla en guise de félicitations, et les filles se contentaient de les observer tendrement.**

_**Un mois plus tard !**_

« Je vous déclare à présent, mari et femme ! » annonça le grand-père de Quil. « Paul, tu peux embrasser la mariée ! »

**Dans sa tenue traditionnelle, c'est-à-dire en pantalon large marron et son t-shirt-cape de la même couleur, dévoilant sa musculature, Paul embrassa Rachel pour sceller leur union. Rachel, elle, avait revêtue une robe en toile beige, et avait tressée ses cheveux en tresse indienne. Tout comme Sam et Emily quelques mois plus tôt, ils avaient décidés de se marier selon la tradition Quileute, officiée par le grand-père de Quil. Jared comme témoin, et Leah comme demoiselle d'honneur, et aussi en tant que parrain et marraine de la petite Lylia.**

_**Deux mois plus tard !**_

**Angela et Embry fermèrent la porte du studio qu'ils occuperaient durant leurs quatre années d'études à l'université à Port Angeles. Angela allait étudier la photographie et le marketing, tandis qu'Embry étudierait le droit et le commerce.**

« Je ne vois pas comment on pourra faire venir tout le monde, surtout les garçons. On va finir par étouffer ! » plaisanta Angela.

« Et si on discutait plus tard de la manière dont nous organiserons des réunions de meute pour se consacrer à une activité plus amusante ? » suggéra Embry.

« Si ça implique d'être nus, je suis partante ! » susurra Angela.

**Elle se retrouva plaquée contre l'un des murs du petit salon, et ils partagèrent un baiser langoureux.**

**Les parents d'Angela avaient été soulagés d'apprendre que leur fille avait finit par accepter d'aller à l'université, mais leur soulagement a été de courte durée lorsqu'Angela leur avait annoncé qu'elle irait étudier à la fac de Port Angeles et qu'elle s'installerait avec Embry. Ils n'avaient pas eu d'autres choix que de laisser leur fille faire ce qu'elle voulait étant donné qu'elle est majeure.**

**Les parents d'Embry, eux, étaient plus que ravis de la voie dans laquelle s'engager leur fils et leur belle-fille.**

_**Trois semaines plus tard !**_

**Assise sur la table d'auscultation de son patron, Claire regardait le monitoring qui affichait la silhouette de son bébé. Quil n'avait pas pu être là car il étudiait lui aussi à l'université de Port Angeles.**

« Tout va bien avec mon bébé ? » demanda Claire.

« Oui Claire, laisse-moi voir si je peux distinguer le sexe ! » répondit le docteur en observant l'écran.

**Tout en regardant, il parlait comme s'il s'adressait directement au fœtus.**

« Tourne-toi, encore un peu et, voilà, brave garçon ! » dit le docteur.

« Quoi ? » s'étrangla Claire.

« Félicitations ma chère, c'est un petit garçon ! » annonça-t-il.

**Claire éclata en sanglot. Elle avait priée nuit et jour pour que son enfant soit un garçon, et son vœux avait été exaucée.**

**A la sortie de la fac, en compagnie d'Angela et Embry, Quil vit sa petite amie l'attendre devant le campus.**

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Je croyais que je devais te retrouver à ton travail ? » s'étonna Quil.

« Il m'a laissé partir plus tôt ! » expliqua Claire avant de prendre Angela dans ses bras.

**Elle laissa Embry l'embrasser sur la joue, puis, elle regarda Quil en souriant.**

« Quoi ? » fit-il.

« Il m'a examiné et, euh, c'est un petit mec ! » lui dit-elle.

**Fou de joie, Quil laissa tomber son sac de cours à terre et enlaça Claire en faisant attention à son ventre.**

« Je suis tellement heureux si tu savais ! » chuchota-t-il à son oreille.

« Je t'aime ! » lui dit-elle.

« Je t'aime ! » dit-il à son tour.

_**Deux mois plus tard.**_

**Ayant terminé le travail à la boutique un peu plus tôt, Kim, emmitouflé dans une veste en daim beige, monta dans sa voiture et alla chercher Jared à la caserne. En arrivant devant le bâtiment, elle le vit en compagnie de Paul et quelques-uns de leurs camarades. Tous en formation, ils avaient tous répondus présent pour être volontaire durant leurs vacances. Lorsqu'elle descendit de la voiture qu'elle avait garée sur le parking de la caserne, Kim accrocha le regard de Jared.**

**De son côté, Jared n'entendait pas les taquineries de son meilleur ami ainsi que de ses camarades. Il n'avait d'yeux que pour sa pomme d'amour. Elle courait dans sa direction, et il ne pu s'empêcher de couvrir les derniers mètres, et elle se jeta sur lui avec une force qu'elle enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille, sous les sifflements des autres.**

« Salut beau gosse ! » dit-elle d'une voix suave.

**Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre et l'embrassa. Jared ne s'en plaignit pas et lui rendit le baiser.**

« Hey vous deux, c'est un parking privé ici alors allez faire vos cochonneries ailleurs ! » leur cria Paul.

« Ils sont tout le temps comme ça ? » lui demanda l'un de ses camarades.

« Ouais ! » répondit Paul. « Mais on est tous comme ça ! »

« Tu m'en diras tant ! » dit un autre.

_**Deux semaines plus tard !**_

**Leah pénétra dans le garage où travaillait Jake. Il était midi passé et elle savait qu'il n'allait pas sortir pour déjeuner.**

« Bonjour Leah ! » lui dit Jonah, le patron de Jake.

« Bonjour Jonah, comment allez-vous ? » salua-t-elle à son tour.

« Oh, comme toujours tu le sais bien ! » répondit-il en souriant.

« Où est Jake ? » demanda Leah.

**Il lui désigna une Porsche cabriolet noir dont le capot était grand ouvert. Elle s'y dirigea et vit dépasser de sous la voiture les larges jambes de son fiancé.**

« Jacob ? » appela-t-elle.

_« Ouais ? » fit-il._

**Elle se recula et Jake apparut, sortant de sa cachette.**

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » lui demanda-t-il.

« Je t'emmène te nourrir ! » répondit-elle.

**A peine eut-elle prononcée ces mots qu'un gargouillement de buffle retentit. Les collègues de Jake se retournèrent vers lui en s'esclaffant.**

« Je crois qu'il a faim ! » s'esclaffant l'un d'eux.

**Leah arbora un sourire, et Jake se mit sur ses jambes, délaissant son travail.**

« J'en ai pour cinq minutes ! » dit-il à Leah.

« Je ne bouge pas ! » dit-elle à son tour.

**Jake alla dans les vestiaires enlever son bleu de travail, et Leah alla à l'accueil. Tout en consultant ses messages sur son téléphone, Leah sentit un regard froid se poser sur elle. Relevant la tête, elle croisa le regard noir de la secrétaire de Jonah : Eleanor !**

« T'as un problème ? » lui demanda Leah, en restant calme.

**Eleanor ne répondit pas et baissa les yeux sur les papiers devant elle. Leah était sur le point de reposer la question quand Jake arriva. Il l'embrassa longuement, et Leah oublia ce qui s'était passé juste avant qu'il n'arrive.**

_**Deux semaines plus tard !**_

« Allez Claire, poussez ! » lui dit le gynécologue.

**De toutes ses forces, Claire poussa une fois, deux fois, trois fois. Tenant aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait la main chaude de Quil, Claire hurla sous la douleur du moment. Quand elle se laissa tomber sur le lit, les cries du bébé retentirent dans la salle d'accouchement. **

**Dans sa chambre, Claire nourrissait son petit garçon, sagement habillé d'un pyjama bleu, plus heureuse que jamais.**

« Liam James Ateara ! » soupira Claire.

« C'est parfait pour lui ! » dit Quil.

**Il déposa un baiser sur son front.**

_**Deux mois plus tard !**_

« Paul, non arrête, la petite est à côté ! » lui rappela Rachel.

« Elle dort ! » marmonna-t-il.

**Il s'était placé derrière elle pendant qu'elle nettoyait la table.**

« Chéri, ce n'est pas bien de… oh merde ! »

**Elle finit par fermer les yeux et elle se laissa aller aux caresses de son mari. Elle se retrouva sur la table, Paul entre ses jambes.**

_**Onze semaines plus tard !**_

**C'était le jour de la remise des diplômes !**

« Seth Clearwater ! » appela le principal du lycée de La Push.

…

« Brady Donovan ! »

…

« Colin Donovan ! »

…

« Olivia Moreno ! »

…

« Et enfin, la Major de cette promotion, Maïwenn Ticson ! »

…

**Cinq minutes après le discours de Maïwenn, les nouveaux diplômés jetèrent leurs chapeaux bleus en l'air en criant de joie, tandis que les autres élèves, les parents et les familles applaudirent. Seth attira Olivia contre lui et l'embrassa. Maïwenn descendit de l'estrade, son diplôme en main, et embrassa Colin.**

_**Trois semaines plus tard !**_

**Emily et Rachel en demoiselles d'honneurs, Quil et Embry en témoin.**

« Par les pouvoirs qui me sont conférés et selon la tradition Quileute, je vous déclare à présent, mari et femme ! » déclara Quil Sr. « Jacob, tu peux embrasser la mariée ! »

**Leah sourit lorsque Jake scella leurs lèvres pour clarifier leur union, et les invités manifestèrent leur joie.**

_**Deux semaines plus tard !**_

**Assise dans une salle d'attente, Leah, accompagnée d'Angela et de Kim, attendaient patiemment son tour.**

« Calme-toi Leah ! » lui conseilla Angela.

« Je suis calme ! » dit Leah.

**Kim lui attrapa les mains, l'empêchant de continuer à se massacrer ses bouts de peau sur les doigts.**

« Arrête ça, sinon je t'arrache les doigts moi-même ! » la menaça Kim.

« Désolé ! » fit Leah.

_« Leah ? »_

**Levant la tête, elle vit Claire dans sa blouse rose de secrétaire.**

« Tu peux y aller ! » lui dit Claire.

**Soufflant un bon coup, Leah entra dans le bureau du Docteur Peters, et referma la porte derrière elle.**

**Kim caressait son ventre arrondi de cinq mois, et la petite fille qu'elle attendait se manifesta en donnant un coup de pied.**

**Impatiente de connaître les résultats de Leah, Angela ne cessait de jouer avec sa bague de fiançailles.**

_**Deux jours plus tard !**_

« Jake ? » appela Leah.

« Ouais ? » fit ce dernier en levant les yeux d'un devoir.

« Il faut que je te dise quelque chose ! » dit Leah.

« Je t'écoute ! » dit Jake.

**Elle n'arrivait pas à le dire. Comment réagirait-il en l'apprenant ? Il était dans sa dernière année de formation, et Leah allait entamer sa troisième et dernière année à l'école d'infirmière. Avaient-ils les moyens, et surtout, étaient-ils prêts à accueillir un enfant ?**

« Lee, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda Jake.

**Il s'était levé de la chaise et s'était rapproché de sa femme.**

« Je suis enceinte ! » avoua-t-elle.

**Elle guetta sa réaction. Petit à petit, un sourire s'étira sur le visage de Jake.**

« T'es sérieuse ? » demanda-t-il sans se départir de son sourire.

« Oui, on va avoir un bébé ! » répondit-elle à travers ses larmes.

**Il la prit dans ses bras, et puis, lâchant un cri de joie, il la fit tourner, ce qui eut pour résultat de faire rire la future maman.**

**FIN !**

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà, il s'agissait du dernier chapitre de cette fanfiction. Je vous remercie à toutes et à tous de m'avior autant suivis, je suis ravie que cette histoire vous ai plu, en tout cas moi j'ai pris énormément de plaisir à l'écrire !<strong>

**Je vous donne rendez-vous sur ma page facebook : LILY FICTIONS, si vous n'y êtes toujours pas, pour découvrir mes prochaines idées, et ainsi que mes autres fanfic en cours !**

**Gros bisous à vous !**

**Aurélie !**


End file.
